How it all began:Mighty Morphin power rangers
by d112hpfan
Summary: I was just your ordinary shy girl one day that liked to keep to herself...then it all changed when I became a superhero...and now my life will never be the same again.
1. Pilot

Author's Note: Welcome to my Mighty Morphin Power Rangers story. This is a Jason/OC fic. There's not a lot of Jason/OC fics out there so I'm making one. I'm also putting this up on Quotev. So if you see it on that site...that's me. I like using Quotev more so go and check it out there...I can put up clickable links to describe my OC and put up pics of people. But I'm also putting it on here. I hope you like it. My OC will be the purple ranger.

I walked into the Angel Grove Youth Center with my head hung low. I didn't really want to stay at home today, I just don't have the best home life… besides, it was a Saturday and I know that uncle Ernie was really swamped. I made sure that my glasses stayed on my face as I walked in.

I spot him behind the counter as I walked in. There were a lot of kids here from my school that I knew but never really talked too.

"Hey Molly!" He shouts at me as I walk closer to him.

"Hey uncle Ernie." I say to him. "Boy, is it busy in here today?"

"Kids just started piling in here around 10 this morning." Ernie says. "It's been that way since…how's Patricia doing?"

Patricia is my mom…and she is his sister.

"They were fighting again this morning." I say to him a little sadly. He knows about the situation. He just didn't want to get involved in my parents marriage problems.

"Oh, I'm sorry Molly." Ernie says.

I smile at him.

"So, what is it that you want me to do?" I ask him.

He starts giving me instructions. Like help him clean the back and help clean the counters and help him with the orders.

I see a lot of people from Angel Grove High. Some I knew from my classes but I have never really talked to since I was very shy…and mostly quiet in school. Like I see Kimberly Hart doing some of her gymnastics moves on a balance beam nearby. I see Trini Kwan also doing some kind of weird moves. I see Zack Taylor practicing with the boy of my dreams nearby...him, being Jason Lee Scott…the object of my affections…well not object…I just had this humongous crush on him. But he doesn't know I exist. And he's never spoken to me…not once. He was currently teaching a karate class in here. He sometimes does on Saturdays. I was aware I was staring at him…I see someone waving they're hands in front of my face. I jump.

"Hey, can I get a smoothie?"

Oh no…I've been caught by Zack. He was Jason's best buddy.

"Hey, you go to Angel Grove High right?" Zack asks me as I look at him.

I nod my head yes.

"I see you've been staring at Jase over there." Zack says. "You like him?"

Don't say anything.

"So that smoothie?" I ask him changing the subject. "What kind?"

I see him smile at me.

"You're smart." Zack says. "Don't worry, I won't say anything…I want a strawberry banana."

"Sure thing." I said. "Coming right up."

I go to the back and start making his smoothie. After I'm done…I find Zack standing by Jason and Billy Cranston. I walk over to them with the smoothie in hand.

"Oh no, look who's here?" I hear Trini asking.

"Bulk and Skull." Kimberly Hart says as I turn around and sure enough the bullies of the school Bulk and Skull had arrived and they make their way towards us.

I stand by and watch to see what they were about to do.

"Hi girls." Bulk says as he spots Kimberly and Trini. "How about that double date we talked about?"

Skull laughs out loud obnoxiously.

"Yeah." Skull says. "What about it?"

"Sorry guys." Trini says.

"What's the matter?" Bulk asks. "We're not good enough for you?"

"Leave us alone Bulk." Trini says.

"Oh yeah." Bulk says. "Make me."

"Yeah!" Skull says copying Bulk. "Make me!"

I didn't notice when Zack appeared behind Kimberly and Trini.

"Him." Skull says pointing at Bulk. "Make him."

"Hey you heard what she said." Zack says.

"Well, what do you know?" Bulk asks. "The dancer wants to be a fighter."

"It's ok Zack." Kimberly says. "We can handle these two."

"Oh really?" Bulk asks. "Let's show them some Karate moves Skull."

Bulk and Skull charges towards the girls but the girls flip them on their backs. Everyone around them laughs.

"You guys should join Jason's Karate class." Kimberly says.

I walk over to where Zack was with the girls.

I tap him on the shoulder. He turns around making Trini and Kimberly turn around as well.

"Oh…thanks." Zack says as I give him a smile.

I nod my head as I begin to walk away but stop when Kimberly says "You're in my Algebra class."

I turn around and face her and nod my head.

"Molly." I said. "Molly Walsh…I've been in all of your classes since elementary school."

"Oh." Kimberly says. "It's just that you never say anything and you tend to keep to yourself."

"Yeah." I said. "I'm just introverted I guess…anyways…I need to get back helping my uncle."

"Ernie's your uncle?" Trini asks.

I nod my head again.

"Sweet." Zack says.

"I'll see you around." I said as I walk away from them.

"She's really shy." I hear Trini say.

"Obviously." Kimberly says.

The day keeps on going. At some points I would see Jason teaching his karate class here and there. He was a really great teacher.

I was too busy helping out with the smoothies that I didn't see Bulk and Skull embarrass themselves again but I did here laughter, which meant that he apparently did.

"Hey, I got a big order." Ernie says. "Can you take this to your school pals over there?"

He points to where Kimberly, Trini, Jason, Billy and Zack were sitting at.

He hands me the plate with the 5 smoothies on there and I smile at him. I walk over to their table. Kimberly sees me coming.

"Molly…hi!" She says as I stop by their table.

"Hey again." I say to them. "Alright, who here ordered the spinach juice?"

All of a sudden, I gasp as the floor starts shaking.

"Oh no…it's an earthquake!" I hear uncle Ernie shout.

The plate I was carrying falls onto the floor. People were running out of the juice bar, I however stayed put where I was, too afraid too move. Things were falling from the ceiling. Jason grabs onto me and onto the others.

"Oh man, must be the big one." Zack says out loud.

"Something tells me this is no earthquake." Billy says.

"Go with that instinct." I say to him as I try to hold still.

We start running but stop as something weird was happening to my body.

"Oh my gosh!" Kimberly shouts. "What's happening?"

"This is too weird." Trini says.

It felt like we were being sent somewhere out of the blue and it does.

"Hold on!" Jason yells.

We somehow end up flying in the air and end up somewhere unexpected. We land on the floor. We stand up and take a look around. There were computer controls over the place…and these gold tubes.

"This isn't exactly the mall, is it?" Kimberly asks.

"Um, it really doesn't like it, now does it?" I ask her.

We start looking around.

"This place is magnificent." Billy says.

"I don't get it." Jason says. "How'd we end up here?"

"Where are we exactly?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I just want to know where here is." Trini says.

"Maybe the answer's in these controls." Billy says as he starts touching the computer.

"No!" I hear a voice saying as I turn around and gasp. "Don't touch that!"

It was a robot?

"Who-whoa!" The robot says as it makes its way towards us but looses its footing and falls down onto the floor.

"Whoa." Billy says as he picks the robot up. " A fully sentient, multifunctional automaton…never seen anything like it."

"I'm dreaming." I said as the others look at me. "Somehow I'm still sleeping warmly in my bed and all of this is just a dream."

"Welcome humans." A voice says as we all turn around to see this giant floating head in a tube. "I can assure you that you aren't dreaming."

"You heard that?" I asked him as he nods his head.

"Uh-oh." Trini says.

"So who are you?" Jason asks.

"Like, what are you?" Kimberly asks.

"I am Zordon, an Interdimensional being caught in a time warp." Zordon says.

"And my name is Alpha 5." The robot says.

"Excuse me, but will, like, somebody come back to earth and pick me up because I am totally confused?" Kimberly asks.

"You and me both." I say to her.

"It's quite simple my dear." Zordon says. "This planet is under attack."

"Attack?" I asked.

"I have brought you here to save it." Zordon says.

"Oh, yeah right." Zack says.

"Ah, a nonbeliever." Zordon says. "Look behind you at the viewing globe."

We all turn around and see some kind of weird looking globe and see the images inside coming up.

"Your doubts will be answered in the images you see." Zordon says.

This woman pops up inside the globe.

"This is Rita Repulsa, an intergalactic sorceress who is bent to control the universe." Zordon explains. "With her henchmen and putty patrollers she plans to conquer earth."

"What does all of this, have to do with us?" Trini asks.

"You've been chosen to form an elite team to battle Rita." Zordon says. "Each of you will be given access to extraordinary powers drawn from the ancient creatures you call dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs?" Kimberly asks.

"They're extinct." I said.

These things appear on my pants.

"Behold!" Zordon says. "The keys to your power."

"Whoa." Zack says as I take mine and look closely at it. "What are these?"

"Those are your power morphers." Zordon explains. "When in danger, raise them to the sky calling the name of your dinosaur and you will morph into a formidable fighting force known to one and all as the power rangers."

"Fighting?" I asked. "I don't fight."

"Morph?" Kimberly asks.

"Metamorphosis." Billy says.

"That means to change." Trini explains.

"As power rangers you will have access to a universe of power and will command a fleet of fighting machines called "Zords."

"I don't get it." Trini says.

"Jason." Zordon says. "Bold and Powerful…you shall command the Tyrannosaurus dinosaur."

"Zachary." Zordon calls next. "You are clever and brave…you shall command the Mastadon dinosaur."

"Kimberly." Zordon calls. "Graceful and smart…the Pterodactyl dinosaur shall be yours."

"Billy." Zordon calls. "Patient and wise….you shall command the powerful triceratops dinosaur."

"Trini." Zordon calls next. "Fearless and agile the saber-toothed tiger dinosaur shall be under your command."

"Molly." Zordon calls on me next. I see myself as the purple ranger.

Finally.

"Courageous and also smart." He says. "The Plessio zord is under your command…it can also transform into this big megazord like the others."

"Cool." I said. "I get my own zord."

"Observe the viewing globe." Zordon says as we do exactly as he says. "Just as the five of you work together…so do your zords…when you need help..you need only to turn to the power of the dinosaurs which will come together to form the mighty megazord and when you are in trouble…Molly here can help you out with her Plessio zord."

"Power morphers?" Zack asks. "Megazords? Uh Uh…this is just too weird for me…I'll tell you what—it's been real but I got to go."

"Yeah, see ya." Kimberly says as they both turn to leave. But I stay behind with Jason and Trini.

"Y'all coming?" Zack asks as I turn to Jason who then turns to me. "Jason!"

"What?" Jason asks as he looks back at Zordon.

"Let's go man." Zack says.

"Yeah." Jason says as he turns to leave…but I stay behind.

"Very well then." Zordon says. "Let the power protect you."

"Molly, you coming?" Kimberly asks as I look at the others and back up at Zordon.

I sigh and then make my way over to them.

"Great." Kimberly says as we all leave the place. "He could have sent us back into town."

"Guys, we shouldn't have left." Jason says as we start going down this path. "I mean he chose us to save the world…I say we do it."

"Yeah, I think he's right." I said. "We should have stayed."

"Do you really think we can?" Trini asks.

"Hey guys, I mean…you don't even know what you're talking about." Zack says. "We were talking to a giant floating head."

An explosion appears around us and I get down on the ground.

"Everybody down!" Jason shouts.

"What was that?" Trini asks.

These things appear out of nowhere and they surround us.

"Look out!" Jason shouts.

I hear Kimberly scream.

"Let go of me!" She says as two of the things grab her.

"Zack!" Jason shouts at him.

"Right." Zack says. "These two are mine."

Zack starts fighting those things and I get up from the floor and see everyone start fighting them. So I started to as well. I didn't really want to. Two of them grab me and then throw me to where Kimberly and Billy were on, on the floor. Then Zack came flying towards us, next was Trini…and lastly Jason. We were outnumbered.

"What do we do now?" I ask them. "We can't hold them off."

"This day is too weird." Kimberly says.

"Zordon says these power morphers would give us power." Jason says. "Let's do it."

"Mastadon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!" I called out as I hold up my morpher.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason shouts.

"Power Rangers!" We all say together.

We were being teleported again.

"We're teleporting again." Billy says.

"Where are we going?" Kimberly asks.

"We're going to save the world." Jason says.

We had arrived at our destination.

"Alright, let's do it." Jason says.

"Hi-yah!" We say together.

This big gold monster with wings in the back appears…and more of those grey things…I guess which are called putties shows up again and comes charging towards us. We start fighting them off.

Then a few minutes later…the big gold monster grows…very, very high.

"Look at him!" Jason shouts. 'That dude's huge!"

He stomps around growling.

"Back off fang face!" Jason shouts.

"The good guys are here!" Zack says next.

"Get off our planet!" Billy yells.

"Cause we're the power rangers!" Trini shouts.

"Bring it on!" I yell after her.

"And we're not backing down!" Kimberly shouts next.

"Dinosaur power." Jason yells.

I see our zords coming. Wow. And my zord was huge and purple.

"Yeah!" Jason shouts. "All right! Log on!"

We all jump into our zords.

"Zack here! I hear Zack saying through my com inside the zord. "This is kicking!"

"This is Billy!" Billy shouts. "All system's go!"

"Trini here, ready to rock!" I hear Trini saying.

"Hey, nice stereo!" Kimberly says.

"Molly here, ready to beat this guy down to the ground!" I yell through the mic.

"Megazord power on!" I hear Jason shout.

"I'm doing it." Molly says. "Megazord activation on!'

 ** _Megazord activation on_** the voice inside my zord says.

"Trini here, I can't believe I can drive this thing!" She says.

"Affirmative, I do too." Billy says. "It's almost like second nature to me."

My zord forms into one giant megazord.

"All right guys, let's go get him!" I hear Jason shout through my mic inside my zord.

"Right!" The other say.

"You got it!" I yell through my mic.

The big gold guy blasts them.

"You and your weapons are no match for me!" It says.

"Oh yeah!" I say. "We'll see about that."

I press a few buttons inside my zord and blast the big gold guy and it falls down.

"Woah." Jason says as he sees him get back up. "Great job Molly."

I smile inside my suit.

"All right guys, let's see what this baby can do!" Jason shouts.

They hit the monster…and they zap it again.

"All right!" Jason says as he falls down again. "Let's send this guy back where he came from!"

"Let's do it." I say through the mic.

"All right guys, let's power it up!" Jason yells. "Activating megazord battle mode."

I see the others transforming into their megazord.

Both of our megazords start fighting the gold monster.

The monster just wouldn't give up.

"Jason, that blow didn't even phase him!" I hear Billy saying.

"Man!" Jason shouts. "He's coming at us!"

He was about to jump on the megazord but I blast the gold guy down and he lost his footing again and falls onto the floor.

"Thanks Molly." Jason says through the com.

Their megazord begins to fight the monster again.

"You fools will pay!" The monster says.

"Power sword!" Jason shouts as I see something coming down and their megazord grabs onto it.

"Ah, this isn't over." The monster says. "I'll be back!"

He then disappears.

"Wow." I said. "What a coward."

"We did it!" I hear the others saying.

Our megazord bump hands.

We all changed back into our human selves and ended back in the command center.

"Wow…that was so cool." I say to Trini.

"It was amazing, right?" Trini asks.

"For someone who is shy, you sure helped us a great deal." Jason says to me.

I smile and looked down.

"Thanks." I said.

"Congratulations on a job well done." Zordon says. "Now that you have become power rangers, you must follow three basic rules…or lose the protection of the power: First…never use your power for personal gain: Second…never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you and finally, keep your identity a secret…no one may know you are a power ranger."

"Oh, wait a second." Zack says as he steps forward.

"Yes Zachary, what is it?" Zordon asks.

"I'm not sure we're all up to this." Zack says. "I mean we were pretty lucky this time."

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Zordon says. "The six of you have come together to make as fine a group of superheroes as there has ever been."

"No way." Kimberly says. "Really?"

"You've had an extraordinary experience together." Zordon says. "You need each other now and the world needs you."

"Yeah." Jason says. "All right, I'm in."

"I'm up for the challenge." I said.

"Me too." Zack says next.

"You can count on me." Trini says.

"Affirmative." Billy says.

"I don't know you guys." Kimberly says. "I mean the outfits are cool and everything but my hair gets tangled inside the helmets…I don't think I can do it."

The others start protesting.

"Not!" She yells as she laughs. "Got you!"

"Circuit overload, circuit overload." Alpha begins to say as smoke comes out of him. My eyes widen. "Ay-yi-yi."

"You guys, I was just kidding." Kimberly says.

"Oh, humor." Alpha says. "What a concept."

"Let's do it." Jason says as he holds his hand out.

I put my hand on top of his and soon the others follow as we all shout together "Power Rangers!"


	2. High Five

Author's Note: Thanks to whoever favorited this story so far. Here is the next episode.

Dislcaimer: You all know that I don't own power rangers...Saban does. I only own my OC and her storyline.

I walk into Ernie's Juice bar again and see the others. Trini was doing some kind of moves. And the others were surrounded by this rope. I, however…walked towards an empty table and sat down by myself and open up a book to read. But then I hear Jason's voice and look to where he was.

He was climbing up the rope.

"I never get nervous when I climb." Jason says.

"You should be." Trini says.

You should be what?

I keep on reading my book.

"Hey."

I look up to see Trini.

Wasn't she just over there with the others just now?

"Wow." I said as I put my book on the table.

"What?" Trini asks.

"You sure move pretty fast." I said.

"How come you're sitting here all by yourself?" Trini asks.

"Well, I tend to like being by myself." I say to her. "Didn't you get the memo?"

"Uh uh." Trini says. "You are one of us now."

"One of you?" I ask her.

We turn our heads to see Jason swinging Billy around on the rope. Jason was on top of Billy.

"Come on." Trini says as she takes my hand and leads me to the others.

"But my…" I begin to say.

"You'll get it back later." Trini says.

"You guys should definitely try out for the circus." I hear Zack say to Jason and Billy.

"Nah…the circus don't take geek clowns." Bulk says as he comes toward us with Skull.

Skull laughs.

"Geek clowns…that's great." Skull says. "That is so funny."

"Why don't you guys crawl back to the ooze you came from?" Kimberly asks.

"Oh that's funny." Bulk says. "Especially coming from a friend of the monkey man here."

"What did you call him?" I ask Bulk angrily as I was about to step forward but Trini holds me back. I see Jason smiling at me.

No one makes fun of Jason.

"Oh, so you're now a part of the Geek club too?" Bulk asks.

"Shut up Bulk." Zack says.

"Yeah." Jason says. "At least I can make it all the way to the top."

"Hey, hey, hey, you sayin' that bulk can't do it?" Skull asks.

Jason says nothing but just stares at Skull.

"Yeah, that's what you're saying alright." Skull says.

"Step aside." Bulk says as he throws Skull to the side and get in Jason's face. "And let me show you how it's done."

He walks toward the rope.

"Are you sure you know how to work this thing?" Kimberly asks.

"What do you think I am?" Bulk asks. "Stupid?"

"Clearly." I answered as he glares at me.

"Well, you know what they say if the rope fits…climb it." Zack says as he throws the rope to Bulk who catches it.

I chuckled at Zack's joke.

Skull laughs.

Bulk begins to climb the rope but he falls down.

"Hey Bulky, I thought you were going up." Skull says.

He begins to climb it again but fails as the rope falls onto him. People start laughing and some parts of the ceiling begin to fall on them. I back away.

"Oh yeah, Bulk, uh…you really showed us this time, didn't you?" Kimberly asks as she crouches down to him.

"Yeah." Skull says. "Showed them."

"See, uh…I finally completed a narrow-beam transmission module that will allow wave function over an extended interval." Billy explains to us. "Well, aren't you all excited?"

"Well, I will be as soon as I figure out what you just said." Zack says.

"Ditto." I said.

"He's created a communication device using microwaves." Trini explains as we follow Billy to his locker at the Youth Centre.

"Affirmative." Billy says as he takes out these sort of watches from his locker. "See? We now have connection to Zordon and Alpha in the command center."

Kimberly hands me one of the watches (her band is purple) and I look at it very closely.

"This is morphenomenal." Kimberly says.

"Very cool." I add as I put it on my wrist.

"They respond to tactile pressure followed by auditory stimulus." Billy explains.

"So what you're saying is that we just touch and talk…like this?" Trini asks as she presses a button on the watch.

The watch beeps and we all teleport to the command center? My teleportation color is purple. We were all piled onto each other. Poor Kim was on the bottom.

"Hey!" She shouts. "Hey, guys!"

"It appears my communicators malfunctioned." Billy explains.

"Oh, welcome, homeboys, homegirls." Alpha 5 says as he sees us. "What brings you to the hood?"

"Too much TV." Zack says.

We all laugh.

"I commend your latest invention, Billy." Zordon says. "Not only have you created a communicator, but you've also tapped into the command center's teleportation unit…with proper adjustments, it will allow you to teleport here in an emergency…but until alpha can reprogram it, it will serve as a two-way communication link between the command center and each other…from wherever you are."

"So basically this is like a walkie-talkie." I say out loud. "Just like my little stepbrother has."

"Hmmm." Alpha 5 says. 'This is easy…I just have to reflux the—uh oh…"

Alpha 5 starts running around the room saying "Ay yi yi yi yi."

"Can someone stop him?" I ask. "He's making me dizzy."

Billy volunteers as Alpha starts slowing down. I look at Jason who jerks his head for me to follow him…so I do.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for saying something when Bulk insulted me." Jason says.

"Sure." I said.

"Are you sure you're shy?" Jason asks me as I smile at him. He laughs.

"I'll make sure he doesn't insult you again." I say to him.

"Why?" Jason asks.

"Apparently I'm one of you now." I said. "Trini's words…and I don't want anyone insulting my friends."

"Oh, he'll do it again." Jason says. "Trust me."

"I do." I said.

Something begins to make noise and it was really loud.

"Extreme audio oscillation." Billy says. "What does it indicate?"

"What is this?" Jason asks.

"What's the noise?" Zack asks.

"Yeah, what's happening?" I asked.

"It's Rita." Zordon explains. "She sent a device to open a time trap…and the putty patrol is gathering outside of town…find out what they are up to while I analyze the time device."

"We're out of here." Jason says as Alpha 5 pushes a few buttons and we teleport out of the command center.

We hide behind some rocks as soon as we landed and spot the putty patrols.

"I don't get it." Kimberly says. "What are they doing out here?"

"I don't know, but we better stay here and keep an eye on them." Jason says.

"Um, I don't believe that's a viable option at the moment." Billy says a little too scarily. I turn around and see the putties who just spotted us. I gasp.

"Uh oh." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Zack asks. "This is perfect camouflage."

"It was about 10 seconds ago." Trini says.

"Guys, we gotta morph." Kimberly says.

"We can't." I said. "We're not in any danger yet."

"She's right." Jason says. "Zordon says we should try taking care of things on our own before we use our powers…come on!"

We follow him to an open area and begin fighting them off.

"Billy! Trini! Molly! Pull some away and spread them out!" Jason orders.

We all split up and some putties were after me. I hide behind this big bush…and the putties make this weird sound and start looking around but they soon leave a few minutes later.

I hear Trini calling for Billy. I get out of the bushy area and start running back to where the others were.

"Where's Billy and Trini?" Zack asks me as I went over to them.

"We split up." I answered him. "I don't know where they went off too."

I gasp as the putties start closing in on us.

We were trapped in a circle by the putties.

"What do we do now?" I ask Jason.

"Hope Billy and Trini can make it to us." Jason answers. "And help us out of this."

We try to get out of the circle but it was no use.

"Get off me!" I say to the putties.

In a matter of seconds, they were off us…thanks to Billy and Trini who came just in time to help us out.

"Form a human chain!" Jason orders to Zack and Kimberly. "Now!"

I stand back and watch and go back to Billy and Trini.

"Zack!" Jason shouts as Zack gets on top of him.

"Ready!" Zack shouts. "Locked on!"

"Go!" Kimberly yells.

I don't know how they did it but Zack holds onto Kim with his legs and Jason starts spinning them around and Kimberly knocks a few of them down.

They start running away.

"Congratulations power rangers." We hear Zordon say through the communicator. "You've done a superb job dealing with the putties and special congratulations to you, Trini, for overcoming your fear in the face of an emergency…hold your positions everyone…our scanners have picked up a new threat…Rita has sent a creature named Bones down to the amusement park…he can fire energy bolts out of his eyes, and jump long distances, and even make himself disappear…he probably controls the time device as well, so get moving power rangers…It's morphin time."

We take out our power morphers and hold them up.

"Mastadon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plessiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Hi yah!" We all shouted as we all morph into power rangers. "Power rangers!"

"Here." Bones says. "Let me help you get ahead."

He throws his head up and disappears.

"Whoa!" Jason says.

"What in the world?" Trini asks.

"Zordon just told us what he could do." I said. "Remember?"

"Into the time warp, all of you!" Bones says.

We all end up in a smoky place. I guess we were now inside the time warp.

"This is weird." Zack says.

"Man…" Jason says.

"Everyone alright?" I asked.

"How strange." Kimberly says.

"Man, what is this place?" Jason asks. "Look out!"

Bones hits some of us.

"Blade blasters up!" Jason shouts.

We take out our blasters and charge towards Bones and his friends. We start fighting them.

The ground moves.

"Stop!" Jason shouts as we move out of the way. Jason starts fighting with Bones again. "Come on, let's blast him!"

We start blasting him with our blasters and he breaks apart but he comes back together.

"We need to destroy his head." Billy says.

Billy jumps up and takes Bones' head.

"Trini, catch!" Billy shouts as he throws the head to her. "Look out!"

She destroys some of Bones' monsters that looked like putties…and I see her throwing it down somewhere.

The rest of Bones' body falls backwards and explodes.

Bones' grows up again a few seconds later and then carries Jason up.

"Hey!" I shouted up at him. "Leave him alone!"

"Jason!" Billy shouts.

"Let me down, you big ox!" Jason yells.

Something explodes near us and it takes us out of the time warp and back outside.

Jason was struggling.

"We have to help Jason." I say to the others.

"Man, I've had about enough of you." I hear Jason say. "Let me go!"

He starts blasting Bones and he finally lets go of Jason. He throws his sword at us and we jump away.

"Zordon, we need dinosaur power now!" Jason yells.

We see Jason's zord come just in time to help us. The T-Rex.

"All right, now that's what I call power!" Jason says. "Let's kick some giant."

He gets into his zord and starts battling the big Bones while we stand by and watch.

"How am I doing, Zack?" Jason asks.

"Morephenomenal, yeah!" Zack replies.

Jason destroys bones in a matter of minutes.

"Yeah!" Jason shouts as we see him outside on top of his zord.

We all go back to the Youth Center again.

"Yeah, I'm telling you." I hear uncle Ernie say to this blonde. "I heard it on the radio…six superheroes saved the park from this zombie guy…and they call themselves the power rangers."

I sat with Jason, Trini, Kimberly and Billy at a table. Zack was nowhere to be found.

"Uh, speaking of which, our communicators are fully functional again." Billy says to us as we get up from the table. "Thanks to Zordon and Alpha."

"Cool." Kimberly says. "So, like, we can teleport and communicate to the command center with these things?"

"Or anywhere else in the world?" I asked.

"Affirmative." Billy answers.

"I've always wanted to go to Disneyland." I said as they all laugh. "What?"

"This is so nineties." Kimberly says a little too excitedly.

"Oh, Trini, I really wanted to express my gratitude." Billy says. "In helping me out today."

We all stop by the climbing rope again.

"Yeah, the way you climbed those rocks was morephenomenal." Kimberly says.

"I guess what they is true, you really don't know what you can do until you're forced to do it." Trini states. "I hope I can be that confident the next time."

I jump as Zack pops out of nowhere and scares the heck out of Trini and I. She climbs up the rope really fast. He had a mask on.

"Girl, looks like you've definitely overcome your fear of heights." Zack says.

We all laugh.


	3. Teamwork

Author's Note: So here we are on episode 3. Thanks to everyone who is liking it so far. Here, you'll learn a little bit of Molly's past. She is not from planet Earth (She's not a monster in disguise if that's what you're thinking...she's human...remember humans live on other planets in the power ranger world). She also gets a new weapon, which is what I could think of at the time.

"Stop the pollution of our neighborhood!" I hear Trini yelling at school.

"Sign the petition!" Kimberly shouts supporting her cause. "Help shut the dumpsite down."

I walk by and see them trying to get signatures for their petition.

"Come on guys, we can hardly stand the smell anymore!" Trini yells. "Let them know that you care, please! Please sign up!"

"Hey Kim, Trini." I say to them.

"Oh hey Molly." Kimberly says.

"Molly, would you like to help us pass these signatures around school?" Trini asks.

"Eh…"I begin to say as I look down. "I'm not comfortable enough going up to strangers just yet and asking them to sign something."

"Sooner or later, you'll have to get over your shyness." Kimberly says.

"Yeah, but not now." I said as I sign the petition Trini had in her hands.

" Oh, Hey Mr. Kaplan ( I don't know if it's with a C or a K)." Kimberly says as I see our school principal walk towards us. "Now, this is wonderful girls…Ms. Walsh, I see that you're helping them out as well…great job."

"Um." I said. "Thanks?"

"It's just dandy that you're trying to clean up the environment." Mr. Kaplan says. "But is this dumpsite as bad as you say?"

"You should see the place, Mr. Kaplan." Trini says. "It's an industrial waste disaster."

"I mean who could stand to pollute the earth like that?" Kimberly asks.

"Mean people." I answer as I then walk away from them and head over to my locker.

I open my locker and take out my books for my next class. I look up at the picture I had stuck inside my locker on the door. It was a picture of my real older long lost twin siblings. Andros & Karone. I had no idea where they were now. Last time I saw them was when I was about 4 years old. Karone got kidnapped and my brother Andros, I haven't seen since. My mom told me that before we moved to Angel Grove when I was 3…we had lived on another planet called KO-35…but it had gotten invaded by some bad people and we had escaped and now here we were in Earth in Angel Grove…living life normally.

"Hey, who are they?"

I gasp and turn around to see Jason, Billy and Zack standing behind me. It was Billy who asked the question.

"My older twin siblings." I answered.

"You have siblings?" Zack asks.

"Yes." I said. "But I haven't seen them since I was 4."

"How come?" Jason asks.

"Well this one's name is Karone (as I point to the blonde girl) and she supposedly got kidnapped." I said. "And this one…Andros...he just went and disappeared on us one day after she had gotten captured…I haven't seen him since."

"Oh." Zack asks. "Well that must be harsh not knowing them."

"It has taken a toll on my mother recently." I said. "She wants them back…she just doesn't know where they are."

"Well hopefully, you'll see them again one day." Jason says.

"Yeah, hopefully." I said as I shut my locker.

We begin walking the halls of Angel Grove and walk over to where the girls were. They were still getting signatures of that petition of theirs.

"We can live in a cleaner environment!" I hear Trini shouting.

"Hey ladies, what's up?" Zack asks as we get near them.

"Hi guys." Kimberly says.

"Looks like you're attracting a crowd." Jason says.

"They're doing a petition." I said.

"You conducting a campaign of some kind?" Billy asks.

"We're gonna deliver these petitions to the dumpsite owners today." Trini says.

"Cool." Billy says.

"Great idea." Zack says.

"Yeah, maybe we can convince them to clean the mess." Kimberly says. "You guys wanna sign?"

She passes the petition around.

"Aren't you going to sign Molly?" Jason asks as he passes around the petition.

"I already have." I replied.

"Come with us this afternoon you guys." Trini says.

"I'd love to but I have a karate class that I have to teach later and, I mean, it's a great cause but I can't bug out on my students." Jason answers.

"Well I almost also decline." Billy says. "I'm president of the science fair committee and today is our first meeting."

"Uh, I'd love to ladies." Zack says. "But, alpha…he had something super important to talk to me about, right away…I promised to meet him, sorry."

They all look at me next. I didn't have plans…and I didn't want to be at home.

"I'll go with you two." I said. "I have no plans and I don't really want to be sulking at home and have to listen to my parents petty arguments."

"Thanks Molly." Kimberly says.

"Kimberly, Molly and I will go alone then." Trini says. "But it would be a lot more impressive if we acted like a team."

"Sorry girls." Jason says.

"Well, thanks." Trini says. "For signing the petition, you guys."

"Yeah thanks." Kimberly says.

"Good luck." Billy says.

I turn to leave with the guys till Kimberly stops me.

"Hey Molly, since you're coming with us…meet me by my locker after school, ok?" She asks.

"Sure." I answered as I walk away with the guys.

"Do your parents argue that much?" Jason asks.

I nod my head yes.

"They fight almost every night." I said. "I just can't deal with it, you know?…my little stepbrother Fred…he can't sleep most nights so we sort of sleep together."

"Wow." Zack says. "That's harsh."

"What happened to your real dad?" Billy asks. "You said stepbrother."

"He died a long time ago when I was 3 years old." I answered. "My life is just so screwed up."

"But it isn't now." Jason says. "You're one of us now, remember? We'll help you through it."

"Thanks." I said as I smile at them.

The school bell rings and off we go to our next class.

After school finishes, I meet Kimberly by her locker and the three of us walk to the dumpsite. It was disgusting. I scrunch up my nose because the smell was just so darn awful.

"This is gross." Kimberly says.

"You got that right." I said.

"What do you suppose that stuff is?" Trini asks as she nods to something murky and brown.

"I don't think I want to know." Kimberly responds.

We go further in.

"Well, it doesn't really look like anybody is here to give these petitions to." Kimberly says.

"We're alone." I said.

"Then why does it feel like we're being watched?" Trini asks.

"Look out!" I yelled as I see the putties arrive.

"We've got company." Kimberly says a little too scared.

We separate and begin to fight them off.

I was taking on 4 of them at once. We were surrounded by these things and we were in trouble.

"Let go of me!" I shout to them as 2 of them hold onto me. "We need help!"

We decided enough was enough so we all got tough and began to beat these putties down. I run to the girls as soon as I drop kicked the last one down.

"Are you two alright?" Trini asks as we run to her.

"Yeah." I said. "Easy Peezy."

"Yeah, do you think we got them all?" Kimberly asks.

"Uh oh." Trini says as we see 2 of them coming our way.

"Oh." Kimberly says.

"You guys." I say to them as they look at me pointing to the cans behind them.

"Smart." Trini says.

"Come on clay boys, come and get us!" Kimberly yells.

Kimberly and Trini start punching and kicking them and they throw them into the cans that were behind them.

Alpha contacts us and tells us about this situation that was going on so we morph.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Hi-yah!" We all shouted. "Power rangers!"

We battled more putties.

"You're mine." Goldar says.

"Yeah?" Trini asks. "You gotta catch us first."

We jump backwards and continued on fighting.

We started battling with Goldar.

"Kim, call the others, get help!" Trini yells.

"Right!" Kimberly shouts as she does what she is told.

Goldar was just too strong for the both of us.

Where were the guys?

"Kimberly, Molly, Trini, we've got our hands full over here!" Jason yells through the communicator as we see this giant monster walk by. "Call up your zords and help us put this dude down!"

"Right, we're on our way." Trini says.

"What about Goldar?" I asked.

"We'll take care of him and the putties to." Trini says.

"Plesiosaurus dinosaur power!" I shout as I call on my zord to come out of its spot. The others were calling theirs as well.

We all jump into our zords.

"All right, log on!" I hear Jason shouting through the mic.

"Zack here, moving and a grooving!" Zack says out loud.

"This is Billy, outstanding!" He says.

"Trini here, ready to rock!" Trini says.

"Molly's here, over and out ready!" I yelled.

"Let's munch this Minotaur!" Kimberly shouts next.

"Battle sequence engage!" Jason shouted.

Kimberly and my zords blasts a few putties down to the ground.

"Let me chill this dude!" Zack shouts next.

"I'll get him!" Billy says. "Power hooks are locked on!"

"Let me blast him!" I shouted through the mic as Billy pulls him down.

I blast the monster some of my firepower from my zord.

He gets back up and jumps towards Jason's zord.

"Jason look out!" I shouted.

He jumps out of the way just in time.

"Good looking out Molly!" He shouts through the mic. "Power rangers, bring them together!

"Bring the megazord to full power!" Jason shouted.

"Power rangers return to the command center immediately for new instructions." Zordon says.

"Right, let's go!" The others say as we teleport out of our zords and we now were back at the command center.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Kimberly asks as soon as we were back.

"Yeah, what's going on?" I asked.

"Your questions will be answered in due time." Zordon says. "Your zords have been returned in their hiding places…and I will now reveal to you new powers and weapons…behold…Billy, this is your power lance…a weapon of great power and range…Kimberly, behold your power bow…accurate and strong…Jason this is your power sword…key to all the weapons' powers…Zachary, behold the power ax…lightning quick and hard as diamond…Molly…this will be your power blade…it is very powerful, quick and easy to use…Trini, your power daggers are feather-light and true as arrows…use these weapons together and together you will be unstoppable."

"That minotaur is history." Jason says.

We start teleporting in the air again.

"Here's the plan, we give the minotaur a taste of our weapons, if that doesn't work, we bring them together and give him a blast of our megapower." Jason says. "You with me?"

"Always." I answer.

"Right." Trini says.

"We're with you!" Zack says.

"Yeah!" Billy says.

"All the way!" Kimberly says.

We jump down and start fighting the monster again.

"All right minotaur, you're going down!" Jason says.

"You got that right!" Zack says. "You're yesterdays news."

"Face it minotaur, you're finished!" Billy says next.

"Why don't you go back to where you came from?" Trini asks. "Before you get hurt!"

"Prepare to meet your doom!" I say as I showed off my new weapon like the others were doing.

"Yeah and the same goes for Rita!" Kimberly says.

"Hi-yah!" We all say together. "Power rangers!"

We start using our weapons against the Minotaur.

"Rangers…the time is right to bring these weapons together." Zordon says as all of our weapons begin to glow white. "Your team must act together as one."

"You heard it guys!" Jason shouts. "Let's do it!"

"Right!" I say along with Trini and Billy.

"Morphin." Zack and Kimberly say together.

"Power ax!" Zack shouts as he throws his weapon into the air.

"Power bow!" Kimberly shouts next.

"Power daggers!" Trini yells next.

"Power blade!" I shout as I throw my weapon into the air.

"Power Lance!" Billy joins his weapon with ours next.

"Power sword!" Jason shouted as he comes and jumps up with his power sword.

"Power rangers!" We say together. "Fire!"

A strong beam of light shot through our weapon at minotaur and with one blast he goes down.

"Yeah!" Jason shouted.

"We did it again!" I say out loud.

After that whole thing was done, we all ended back in school and were now walking along through the hallway. It was a mess.

"Gee, it's better when we work as a team, huh?" Trini asks.

"Maybe with a little teamwork, we'll get the dumpsite closed down yet." Billy says.

"Uh-oh." Jason as he we see Mr. Kaplan arrive.

"Look at this place." He says. "Why hasn't it been cleaned up yet?"

"Maybe the janitor is being lazy and all." I mutter.

Zack and the others all chuckle.

"You there." Mr. Kaplan says to us. "I want to talk to you."

"Uh, Mr. Kaplan, Mrs. Quagmire wants you." The lady over the P.A system says.

"One moment." He says as he walks away.

"What do you say we show a little teamwork?" Jason asks as he looks at us. "And get this place cleaned up?"

"All right." Billy says.

"Well might as well." I said.

We start cleaning up very fast and we finish before Mr. Kaplan comes back.

"Nice work team." Trini says.

We laugh.

"What happened to the mess?" Mr. Kaplan asks.

"Mess?" Jason asks. "What mess?"

" Oh…" Mr. Kaplan says as he walks away again.

We all laugh again and our communicator beeps.

"Congratulations, power team." Zordon says. "You've done well…please excuse the static on your communicators, alpha has been so busy practicing his dance steps that he keeps short-circuiting the control consoles."

"Alpha my man, hey forget about the hip-hop man." Zack says. "Keep being a robot and keep that control console working."

We laugh again.


	4. Different Drum

Author's Note: My favorite episode is coming up next...Food fight. So psyched to work on that one. Anyways...the song I've chosen for this chapter is "Don't let me down" by the Chainsmokers feat. Daya. Seemed appropriate.

I walked into the Youth Center and see my newfound friends by the counter. Well I see Kimberly in the front…she was teaching a class of some sort. I gasp and move away very fast as something comes sliding my way. And I see Billy on top of it. He ends up on the floor.

She was telling something to Billy. I walked over to my newfound friends who were by the counter.

"Hey Mols…what up?" Zack asks me as I stop beside them. The others look at me as I looked at Zack confused.

"Mols?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that can be your new nickname, you know?" Zack asks.

"Um…no thanks." I say to him. "I like my name just fine but thanks for the consideration."

"No problem." Zack says.

"Where were you?" Jason asks.

"In a very special place." I answered.

"Which is?" Trini asks.

"Church." I said.

"Why?" Zack asks.

"Nothing to worry about Zack." I said. "I just like to go there."

Billy crawls his way over to us very slowly…and he keeps groaning.

"Billy, what happened?" Trini asks. "Are you ok?"

He groans more.

"That's not an answer." I said.

"My main brain, what's up?" Zack asks as Trini helps him sit down.

"Well, I'm intrigued by the rhytmic modulation yet daunted by the coordinating movements of the appendages." Billy answers.

"Say what?" Zack asks as I see Jason looking at me. I smile at him.

"He can't dance." Trini says.

"Precisely." Billy says.

"So you were trying to learn?" I ask him. "Cute."

"Yeah, very funny." Billy says.

"I wasn't laughing." I said. "Was I?"

He goes back to trying to dance again.

"I guess he really wants to dance." I said.

"So you really go to church?" Jason asks me.

"What's wrong with going to church?" I asked.

"Nothing." Jason says. "I think that's cool."

"I just pray when I go there." I said.

"Oh because of your situation right?" Zack asks.

"Right." I answer.

Kimberly goes back to teaching her class after she was talking to someone.

"Oh no." I say as I see Bulk and Skull enter the Youth Center.

"Look at all the little wrapping ballerinas." Bulk says out loud.

"Not even ballerinas." Skull says. "The stuff they're doing is too easy."

"You think so, huh?" Zack asks as they both turn around. "I'd like to see you try it."

Bulk starts doing some steps and he begins to count till 3 until he kicks Jason's chair from under him making Jason almost fall. Zack and I rush over to him. He looked very mad.

"It's ok, it's ok." Zack says trying to calm him down.

I slip my hand into his and he relaxes.

"So you can do those steps." Zack says. "But can you get with these?"

Zack starts dancing these very cool moves. However, Bulk was just embarrassing himself.

I still had my hand in Jason's.

"It's fine Molly." Jason says. "I'm Ok, thanks."

I let go of it.

Zack does more cool dance moves.

We all cheer for him.

He claps Jason's hand as he comes back to us.

"Good job." I say to him.

"Piece of cake." Bulk says.

He starts spinning around and bends down and I hear something rip. I start laughing.

"Come here." Bulk orders to Skull, which he does.

"Check this out." Zack says as he dances some more.

"Yeah, not bad." Jason says.

"Piece of cake." Bulk says again.

"Do you really wanna embarrass yourself again?" I ask him as he gives me a look. "You go for it."

He tries to copy Zack again but he ends up behind the counter onto the floor.

"I warned you." I said as I looked down on him as the crowd around us laughs harder.

"You can have it." Zack says. "I wasn't hungry anyways."

He had something in his mouth as he gets up.

"We'd better go or we going to miss the movie." Zack says.

"Yeah, you better bail fast." Bulk says. "Because nobody tricks me."

"Really?" Zack asks. "Looks like we already did."

We pass him and laugh and start making our way to the movies. After the movies, we end up back at the Youth Center. I sat with Jason and Ernie. Someone had come up to us and she looked very frantic. It was one of Kimberly's students'. She was signing something to us.

"Seems like she wants something." Jason says. "Do you understand sign language Ernie?"

He nods no.

"Gee kid, I don't." Ernie says.

Then Jason looks at me.

"Molly, do you?" Jason asks.

"Please help my friends." I said as I look at her signs. "They are in danger?"

Jason gets up very fast and so do I.

"Come on, we'll get your friends." Jason says. "Let's go Molly."

"You don't have to tell me twice." I said.

"We're going to help you, alright?" Jason asks.

We both rush out of the Youth Center.

We meet up with the others and the girl leads us out to these caves where supposedly her friends were being held.

"Okay, I want you to hide here." Kimberly says to the deaf girl. "And wait for me, ok? Go up behind the bushes."

She does as she is told.

"All right guys, it's morphin time." Jason says.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!

"Power rangers!"

The monster shows up and starts cackling. He blasts at us. We use our weapons against him.

"All right ugly, release the girls!" Jason says.

"Never." The monster says.

Jason hits him again.

"Lock them up!" Jason says to us.

"Cosmic cannon!" Zack shouts.

"Double bow!" Kimberly shouts.

"Dino Daggers!" Trini says as she throws her weapons.

"Mighty mace!" Billy yells.

"Power blade!" I shouted up next as I threw my weapon up into the air.

"Power sword!" Jason shouted as he got the Power blaster ready to fire.

"Ready!" We all say together.

We blast him and he gets destroyed.

"I call on the power of the mighty dino zord!" Jason shouts next.

I see our zords arriving.

"Let's do it!" He says.

"Right!" I say with Kimberly and Trini.

"Morphin!" The guys say together as we all jump into our zords.

"Zack here, all systems go."

"This is Billy—I'm nominal."

"Trini here—ready to rock."

"Molly here—ready to destroy this beast."

"I just love this part." Kimberly says.

"Let's show them some megazord power." Jason says. "Power up your crystals….we're going to tank mode…Molly, keep in the air in case we need you."

"You got it." I say through the mic.

"Al right, I feel a rescue coming on." Jason says.

I fly around in the air and blast him.

Then the other rangers' tank mode turns into the megazord.

The megazord starts fighting with it and I blast it again as it goes down.

"Listen to my music…fall into my power." The monster says but I quickly press on a few buttons so that my zord won't get confused. I blast the monster again.

"Oh no you don't." I say to it as it falls down again.

"Ahhhh." The monster shouted.

Soon I see the power sword coming down and they destroy the monster.

"All right power rangers, let's get the girls and take them home." Jason orders.

We jump out of our zords and then unmorph and run into the caves to get the girls.

"You should have seen the power rangers Kimberly." One girl says.

"Like what happened?" Another one asks.

"Melissa ran for help and this totally manky monster hypnotized you and trapped you in a cave." Kimberly explains.

"So like without her and the power rangers…" Zack begins to say.

"We could have been trapped forever." This girl says. "Hey, we owe you big time."

She hugs the deaf girl.

"Hey, let's go get some ice cream." Zack says.

"I am kind of hungry." I said as we all go back to the Youth Center.

I was helping Ernie carry the shakes and then bring them to my friends.

"Here you go." I said as I hand them their drinks.

"And here is to Melissa."

"Our guest of honor!" Jason shouted.

He then starts signing something and I start laughing with Kimberly and Melissa.

"What?" Jason asks. "What?"

"You just told her, your dog smells." Kimberly says.

"Good one buddy." Zack says as they all laughed again.

Melissa starts signing to Billy to dance.

"What's she saying?" Billy asks.

"She asks if you want to dance." Kimberly says.

"Oh…no. no. no." Billy says.

We all urge him on and Melissa takes his hand and they both dance.

"You know Zack, if you do it right…sign language isn't that hard to learn." Jason says.

"Do you want me to teach you?" I ask as he looks at me.

"How do you know so much about it Molly?" Zack asks.

"I had a deaf friend a long time ago." I answered. "When I was like in the first grade…he taught me."

"He?" Jason asks as I nod my head.

"But he moved away in the 3rd grade." I said.

"Oh." Jason says.

"But man, sign language is a whole new world of rapping." Zack says. "There's a lot we can learn from Melissa."

"You know, I used to think Melissa was pretty happening before." Kimberly says. "Then she saved her friends, and now…

Billy starts doing these really cool moves.

"She's a miracle worker." Kimberly finishes.

"You got that right." I said.


	5. Food Fight

Author's Note: This is one of my favorite episodes from season 1. Who else likes this one?

At the Youth Center, we were having our annual food festival where people would come and buy some food. This year we wanted new equipment for the children's playground.

Uncle Ernie comes in with a couple of pies on his hands.

"Oh yeah." He says.

"Here, let me help you with that." I say to him as I run up to him and take the other big plate.

"Thanks Molly." Ernie says.

"Sure, no problem." I said.

"This is really looking good." Ernie says as we went further inside. I see a couple of women dressed in these hula skirts like they wear in Hawaii.

"It is pretty cool." I said.

"Hi Ernie." The girls say as they walk over to us.

"Where do you want the pies?" I asked.

"Just put them over there." Ernie says as he points to an empty table.

"You got it." I said as I do as I was told.

I see Mr. Caplan talking to my friends so I walk over to them.

"Yes, we should raise a lot of money for the pre-school and daycare center." Trini says.

"Oh, what's this?" Mr. Caplan asks as he tries to touch one of the food.

"Ah, ah, ah, Mr. Caplan, you have to buy it first." Kimberly says.

"I believe that one's $20." Billy says as he holds up the money jar.

I laugh.

"I wasn't really hungry anyways." Mr. Caplan says.

"Sorry Mr. Caplan." I said. "That's a rule."

"Hey, let's get back to work kids." Ernie says as he walks over to us. "Doors open in 10 minutes."

"This is gonna be an awesome food fair." Zack says.

"Sure is." I said.

"I just hope Rita isn't hungry for trouble today." Jason says.

"False." I said as they all look at me. "You know, obviously she's going to do something."

"Don't worry about it." Jason says. "You know what we are, we can take care of it."

"Alright." I said.

We went back to helping with the food festival. People start showing up for the food festival.

The hula girls were dancing to some Hawaiin music. We clap when they were finished.

I was with Kimberly and Jason helping out pass the hotdogs and burgers.

"Hey, try some good old American cheeseburgers!" Kimberly yells.

"Come and get em'!" Jason yells. "Fresh off the grill!"

"This is just what I like to see." Mr. Caplan says as he stops by us again. "Good healthy community spirit."

He then walks over to Trini and Billy.

"This food festival is going great." I said.

"Yeah, there's a lot of people here." Jason says.

"Hopefully we can get the new equipment for the kids." I said.

"Yeah, for the kids." Jason agrees.

In a matter of seconds, things got worse. Someone throws a pie above Mr. Caplan's head but it smashes into Skull's face.

"Oh no." I said.

"Food fight!" Skull shouts.

"No, no, no." I say to Skull as he begins throwing food everywhere…an all out Food fight had started…thanks to Bulk and Skull. "Stop it!"

No one was listening. They were throwing food everywhere.

"We gotta stop this!" Jason says as our team re groups.

"Yes! Look at this mess!" Trini shouted. "We gotta save the food fair!"

"Right." Zack says.

"Lets go." I said.

I run over to a group of people who were throwing food everywhere.

"Stop throwing the food." I say to them.

But one of them picks me up and puts me inside the trash. One takes my glasses off my face and spreads something on it, which looked like pie stuff and put it back on my face. I tried getting out but couldn't…and what's worse…I couldn't see. My glasses were smudged.

"Oh, this is nice." I said.

The food fight continued on.

"Can someone please help me out of this thing?" I shouted.

I see Jason rushing over to me.

"Molly, who did this to you?" He asks.

"Those guys over there." I answered as I pointed to them. "Can you help me out of this thing?"

He takes both of my hands and pulls me out of the trash.

"Thanks." I say to him as he catches me while I stumble.

"Sure." Jason says.

I clean my glasses off with my shirt.

"I'm going to go hide under the table now." I said. "I'm so scared."

Jason nods his head and hide under the table I did.

I then see Bulk sliding off this table and knocks the punch off of it and it spills all over Mr. Caplan.

Uh oh.

"Ahhh!" He shouts. "Ooooh! That is it!"

Everyone stops.

"Ooooh, look at this mess!" He says angrily as he takes off his toupé and wrinkles out some of the punch it had. "Our food festival is ruined! You should be ashamed of yourself! I only hope we have enough money for the playground equipment!

"Mr. Caplan…" Jason begins to say but gets cut off.

"Oh, I don't want to hear any excuses." He says. "Here! Here, you're in charge of the cleanup."

He throws the mop at Jason and Jason catches it.

Our communicator goes off.

"Come on." Jason says as we follow him to an empty hallway. "Come in, Zordon."

"Power rangers, I need you at the command center." Zordon says. "Immediately."

"We're on our way." Jason says.

"Hey, what stinks?" Zack asks as he sniffes around me.

"Some guys threw me into a trashcan." I answered.

"Oh man." Zack says.

"Come on, let's go." Jason says.

We all teleport to the command center.

Alpha explains to us what was going on and shows us these images on the globe of a pig eating everything in side…well not everything…just the food he sees. It was making me nauseas.

"What a pig." Kimberly states.

"Man, this dude needs a serious diet." Jason says.

"Ugh! Doesn't he ever stop?" Trini asks.

"I feel like hurling already." I said.

"Just hurl over there." Zack says a I give him a look.

"Nice." I say to him.

"The images you see happened just a moment ago." Zordon says. "It appears that Rita has unleashed a ravenous pig upon the earth. Its sole purpose is to eat."

"Dang." Zack says. "If this dude keeps this up."

"He'll eventually eat everything." Billy finishes.

"I calculate he will consume the entire supply of food on earth in 48 hours." Zordon says.

"We gotta stop him." I said.

"This pig must be stopped." Zordon says.

"We're on it, right guys?" I asked.

"Look at that thing." Kimberly says. "It is so gross!"

"Greetings, dudes and dudettes." Alpha says as he shows up wearing a chef's hat on his head and was holding some kind of sppon. "I thought I'd give you a hand with the food for the festival."

"Thanks Alpha." Trini says as the rest of us thanks him as well.

"Later, Alpha." Zordon says. "Our power rangers have work to do…I wish you luck."

"Guys, it's morphin time." Jason says.

"Mastadon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power rangers!"

The pudgy pig jumps upon this roof and we go after it.

"All right, porker…the pig feast is over." Jason says.

"Oh yeah, you're finished pig." Zack says.

"He is so disgusting." Kimberly says.

"You've already established that Kim." I say to her.

"Come down and fight like a pig!" Trini shouts.

He does and we all take out our weapons and charge at him. We start fighting him. He was really good. He takes a few hits at us and then he eats Trini and Kim's weapons.

"Trini, he's eating my bow!" Kim shouts.

"No!" The girls shouted.

"Billy, get him while he's eating!" Trini shouts.

He jumps into action but the pig also eats his power lance.

Jason's sword gets eaten next.

"Aw man…my sword!" Jason says.

"He's not eating mine." I said.

He hits us with something and everything begins to get dizzy.

"Whoaaa!" We all shouted.

We somehow land in the park all unmorphed.

"What?" I asked as I looked around at the others.

"What a weird way to travel." Zack says.

"This is too strange." Jason says as he helps me up.

Our communicator goes off again.

"Power rangers, while you were caught in the pig's vortex, he found his way into your food festival." Zordon says. "And is causing chaos."

"What?" Kimberly asks.

"Oh no." Jason says. "Come on."

We all rush back to the Youth Center.

It was too late when we had arrived…the pig had eaten everything in site and everyone was gone.

"Ew, what a mess!" Kimberly says.

"I guess we're too late." Billy says.

"He destroyed everything." I said as I looked around.

"Man, he ate everything in site." Jason says.

"Mr. Caplan is gonna flip his wig." Zack says. "Again."

"We gotta stop that pig." Jason says.

"Yeah, like now." I said.

"Yeah, but how?" Kimberly asks. "He basically swallowed our weapons."

"Hey, wait a minute?" Trini asks. "Do you guys see what I see?"

"Is it a ghost?" I ask her as everyone looks at me.

"Really Molly?" Kimberly asks.

"Come on." Trini says as we follow her to a table. "Look around, that pig ate everything in site…but it didn't even touch the hot stuff."

"Oh, ok." I said. "I see where you're going with this."

"Well obviously he doesn't like spicy foods." Kimberly says.

"But we could use that to our advantage." I said.

"Yeah, she's right." Jason says.

"Yeah, we could use that information to defeat the monster." Billy says.

"Well how do you figure that?" Zack asks.

"Well, why not lure the animal with food?" Billy asks. "After we stick a piece of spicy radish root inside."

"Morphenomenal idea, Billy." Kimberly says.

"So we make it sick, we get our weapons back." Jason says.

"Affirmative." Billy confirms.

"I'll bring the hot stuff, come on." Trini says.

"Zordon, we found a way to defeat the pig." Jason says through the communicator.

"We just need to know where he is." Trini says.

"My sensors tell me that it is terrorizing the food packing plant." Zordon says. "Go now, power rangers, and let the power protect you."

"We're on our way." Jason says.

"Mastadon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"All right, let's do it!" Jason shouts at us.

"Power rangers!"

"Power rangers, let's get him!" Jason says.

We spot the pig.

"Come on, piggy, free food!" Jason shouted as we all showed him the food.

He comes forward and we throw the food at him.

"Bottom's up!" I shouted as I threw the food at him.

"Okay Trini, send down the hot stuff." Jason says.

"One red-hot radish…coming up." Trini says as she places the radish inside this sandwich she held.

Then she throws it and says "Hey, pig, you hungry? Catch!"

He catches it in his mouth and begins to eat it. Then he throws up and then the rangers weapons' come out and they all get their weapons back.

The pig was not looking so good.

We all start hitting him with our weapons and he falls down.

"All right, let's finish this porker!" Jason orders.

"Right!"

We all get our weapons together.

"Power ax!"

"Power bow!"

"Power daggers!"

"Power lance!"

"Power blade!"

"Power sword!"

"Power rangers!" We all say together.

We all blast at him and he finally gets destroyed.

"Hey Rita, you gotta do better than that if you wanna beat us!" Trini shouted.

We all came back to the Youth Center.

"That was great man." Jason says as we walked in. "We really gave it to Rita this time."

"We were bam!" Zack shouts as he jumps off the stair. "Morphenomenal!"

"Yeah, we took care of the pig, that's true." Kimberly says. "But what about the food festival?"

"It's still a mess." I said.

"Do you guys think we made enough money for the playground equipment?" Trini asks.

"Hopefully." I said.

Our communicators go off again.

"I see you finished your mission, power rangers." Zordon says.

"Yeah, we sent that pudgy pig to the fat farm." Jason says.

"Congratulations." Zordon says. "Well done."

"Oh happy day!" Alpha says. "I have figured outa way to defeat that pesky pig."

"Whoa, Alpha." Jason says. "I think we have the problem under control."

"Yeah, that pig is sausage man." Zack says.

"But he ruined our food festival." Trini says.

"Oh, that's too bad." Alpha says. "Maybe these'll help…teleporting now."

Something teleports to us. It was more food.

"Hey, thanks Alpha." Zack says.

"Yeah thanks." I said.

We see Mr. Caplan enter the Youth Center.

"Oh, hi Mr. Caplan." Kimberly says. "Look we're really sorry about what happened."

"Look I know you kids weren't responsible." Mr. Caplan says.

"But it was obviously Bulk and Skull who were." I add in.

"They'll be punished immensely for this." Mr. Caplan says. "We almost have enough money for the playground equipment despite all this."

"With a little help, Mr. Caplan, we can make up for the rest." Trini says.

"Hmmm…let's see what you've got." Mr. Caplan says. "I'll take this."

He takes a sandwich off of Zack's plate.

"That'll cost you $20." Trini says.

"$20?" Mr. Caplan asks.

"For the playground equipment?" Trini asks.

"Okay, I'm starving." Mr. Caplan says. "With all this craziness, I didn't eat lunch today."

He hands us $20.

"Oh no, not that one Mr. Caplan." Billy says as Mr. Caplan bites into it. "It's a little bit…"

He starts coughing.

"Oh, water!" Mr. Caplan says. "I need water."

Kimberly hands him the water.

He drinks the water but some spills onto him making his wig fall off again.

"A little hot but not bad." Mr. Caplan says as we all start to laugh.


	6. Big Sisters

Author's Note: Here is episode 7. I would somehow imagine Molly's zord looking like the Plesio Megazord from Dino Charge since both seasons use each others zords. And it is purple. So here is the Big Sister's episode...and it's still a Jason/OC fic. Eventually they'll get together, just not so fast.

I was sitting at an empty table at the Youth Center doing my homework when I hear Kimberly's voice.

"Hey Molly, have you seen this little girl wearing black pigtails around here?"

I looked up from my textbook.

"Sorry Kim." I answered. "The only thing I've seen so far is Algebra equations and now I'm gaining a headache."

"This is hopeless." Kimberly says.

"Do you want me to help you look for her?" I asked.

"Nah, that's ok." Kimberly says.

"I've had enough of math." I said as I closed the book.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's alright." I hear Billy saying to Trini.

Jason and Zack were practicing until Jason stops and looks up at us.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Jason asks. "Looks like you lost something."

"Not something, Jason, someone." Kimberly says. "A 12 year old girl named Maria."

"Kimberly and I volunteered to be big sisters for the day." Trini says.

"How nice." I said.

"She was supposed to be here half an hour ago." Trini said.

"You don't think she's in some kind of trouble, do you?" Kimberly asks.

"We would have heard about it." I said.

"Yeah ladies, take it easy." Zack says. "There's no need to fear, detective Zack is here."

"And how will you find her detective Zack?" I asked as he looks at me.

"How much trouble could a little girl cause?" Zack asks.

We hear a few yells and I look around to see some guys half naked running inside. Some still had soap in their hair.

"Talk about a bad way to start the day." Jason says. "Who'd do a thing like that anyway?"

We see a little girl by the water heater and she raises her eyebrows at her.

"I'm thinking that's Maria." I said.

"Maria!" Both Kimberly and Trini say at the same time.

"Well, time to get back to my Algebra." I said.

"Did you say Algebra?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, wanna help me out?" I ask him.

"Sure." Billy says.

While the girls went off with Maria, I stayed doing my homework. Billy was helping me with it. Then I slam my pencil down.

"Can we stop?" I asked. "I'm feeling this major headache coming on."

"Ok." Billy says.

"But thanks for helping me." I say to him.

"How about a round of ice cream?" Billy asks as we get up and walk over to the counter.

"You read my mind." I said.

We see Zack and Jason by the counter.

"What goes on?" Billy asks as we sit down by them.

"Zack just ordered the biggest sundae on the menu." Jason says.

"Wow…you must have a huge appetite." I said.

"Here you go…one Ernie special." Ernie says as he places the humongous sundae onto the counter.

"You couldn't eat that." Jason says. "You can't eat that…No way."

"Guys, we have a serious problem."

We see Kimberly and Trini rushing over to us.

"Rita just kidnapped Maria." Kimberly says.

"Why would she do that?" I asked.

"Six putty patrollers came out of nowhere and grabbed her." Kimberly said. "We were gonna go after them…"

"But I thought we should get help." Trini says.

"Why would Rita kidnap a little kid?" Billy asks.

"If it has to do something with us, she just wants to spoil it…maybe?" I asked as they all looked at me.

"Let's talk to Zordon." Jason says.

We try to communicate with Zordon but nothing happens.

"Uh-oh, our communicators aren't working." Billy says.

"This is really turning out to be more than just a bad hair day." Kimberly says.

"So what now?" Trini ask.

"Can we even teleport?" I asked.

"I don't think so." Billy answers. "Not while the communicators are not working."

"We gotta get to the command center." Zack says.

"Any ideas Billy?" Jason asks.

"Negative." Billy answers. "Unfortunately, repairs could take hours on these…however there is one possible alternative…See, I've been manufacturing a surprise in my garage…I'm sure it could get us to the command center…is anybody interested?"

"I'm in." Jason says.

"Me too." Trini says.

"Let's go." I said.

We had arrived at Billy's house and he reveals a car to us.

"Well, what do you think?" Billy asks. "I call it the rad bug."

"Rad bug?" I asked.

"It's capable of transporting us to any destination on the planet's surface." Billy says.

"So what's so rad about it?" Zack asks.

"It does Zero to 3,000 in 2.8 seconds." Billy answers.

"Three thousand?" Jason asks.

"Shut up." I said.

"I'm sold." Zack says.

"Me too." Kimberly says as she opens the door. "Let's do it."

"Okay everybody, buckle up." Billy says as I get inside. I sat next to Jason. Hey, I wasn't complaining.

The car starts moving really fast and suddenly we were flying in the air.

"Hey, Billy…what's this do?" Zack asks.

"Zack, don't touch the instrumental panel, ok?" Billy asks.

Billy swerves the car again.

"Whoaaaa!" We all say.

In a matter of seconds we land inside the command center.

"It's an old car." We hear Alpha say.

We all get out.

"Oh, power ranger!" Alpha says. "How did you get here? Teleportation and communication have been out for hours."

"Never mind that." Zordon says. "You all look distressed…what is troubling you?"

"I'm afraid our old pal Rita is at it again." Trini says.

"She kidnapped a twelve year old girl named Maria." Kimberly explains. "And is holding her captive."

"What do you think she is up to Zordon?" Zack asks.

"Unfortunately, something I've been fearing for over ten millennia." Zordon says.

"Oh no, Rita has located the power eggs?" Alpha asks.

"Precisely." Zordon says.

"Power eggs?" Zack asks.

"Well we need more details." I said. "What does that do exactly?"

"Behold the images in the viewing globe and your questions will be answered." Zordon says.

We all walk over to the viewing globe.

"It is a tale that dates back to when the battle between good and evil began." Zordon explains. "Millions of years ago, ancient sorcerer's known as morphin masters hid a universe of power within two mystic eggs by casting the eggs into the sea, the sorcerer's believed that their ancient ancestors would look down on the eggs and protect them from universal danger…to insure the safety of the chest, only the touch of an innocent child like Maria can open the magical container."

"Whoa." I said.

"Well Zordon, what do you think we should do?" Jason asks.

"You must save the girl." Zordon answers. "Then return the power eggs to the sea…If Rita gets hold of them, she will become so powerful, she will never be stopped."

"Alright, let's do this." Jason says.

"We'll take the rad bug." Billy says.

We all get in the car again and then go to our destination.

"According to Zordon's coordinates, we're nearly to the cave of the morphin masters." Billy says.

"If Rita touches one hair on Maria's head…" Kimberly begins to say.

"Hey, we'll save her…she'll be alright." Jason says.

"Why can't we just fly the car over there?" Trini asks.

"Yeah, it'll save us a lot of trouble." I said.

"Because approaching by ground makes us less visible." Billy answers. "And might allow us to surprise Rita…one more bend and we'll be there."

"Everybody keep your eyes open, get ready to morph." Jason says.

"Look, there's Rita's goons." Zack says as we see Baboo, Squat and Goldar up ahead.

"But no Maria." Kimberly says.

"Alright, it's morphin time!" Jason shouts.

"Mastadon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurs!"

"Hi-yah!"

"Release Maria and the power eggs!" Jason shouted. "Now! Let's do it!"

We all get into a pyramid and shoot at them. The box slips out of their hands.

Goldar comes at us and we start fighting him with our weapons.

They soon disappear.

"Power rangers, Rita's got Maria at the old factory." Alpha says through the communicator. "Hurry!"

"We need dinosaur power now!" Jason shouts.

Our zords soon arrive.

We all jump into our zords.

"Log on!" Jason shouted.

"Zack here, I'm ready to rock!"

"Billy here, system's nominal!"

"Trini, all systems go!"

"Molly here, ready to destroy that chicken!"

"Alright, let's rescue Maria."

"Right, let's do it Rangers!" Jason shouts. "Power up your power crystals!"

I take mine out and do as he instructed us to.

"Two…one…power up!" We all shouted as we stuck our crystals inside the megazord.

"Let's show them some megazord power!" Jason says. "Molly, activate your megazord!"

"Right!" I say through the mic. "Activating Plesio megazord!"

 ** _Plesio megazord, activated!_**

My zord transforms into the megazord like the others do with theirs.

"All right power rangers, we got a little girl to save!" Jason shouts.

"Hey power geeks, I'll make you a deal…I'll let her go when you bring me the power eggs!" Rita shouts at us from the spot she was standing in.

"All right Rita, you want the power eggs, so let the little girl go…now!" Jason shouted.

Maria was being hanged.

"Yeah let me go!" Maria shouted.

The chicken begins to cut the rope and Maria was falling but the megazord catches it.

"You may have saved the little girl, but all I have to do is make my chicken giant and he'll destroy that stupid zord of yours…and the same goes for the stupid purple zord as well."

I pushed a few buttons and blast at them…where Goldar and Rita were standing. She starts screaming.

"Wooops, my hand slipped." I said.

"You'll pay for that you stupid purple brat!" Rita shouts.

"Yeah, give us your best shot!" Jason shouts. "Great job Molly!"

She makes the chicken big.

I see the rad bug arrive.

"Maria, get in the car, it'll drive you to safety." I hear Jason saying.

The megazord lowers her down and she runs to it.

"You don't have to tell me twice." She says.

The chicken jumps at the other megazord.

The chicken was somehow making himself disappear and reappear.

Both our megazords begin to fight it.

"It's all over beak breath!" Jason shouts.

They punch the chicken down.

"We need the power sword, now!" Jason shouts.

The power sword soon arrives and they finally destroy that stupid chicken.

"Way to go guys, we got him!" Jason says.

We were back at the Youth Center…and I was back to studying for the Algebra test I had the next day.

"Yo Kimberly, Billy, Molly…what's up?" Zack asks as he comes over to us.

"I'm studying for my math test." I said.

"Yikes." Zack says.

"Yes, Yikes." I said.

"Kimberly, can you get the chili for me?" Ernie asks.

She gets up and gets the chili.

"Anybody wants some of Ernie's veggie chili?" Kimberly shouted as she begins showing it off.

"I just made it fresh!" Ernie shouted. "It's on the house!"

Everyone started running towards the counter…and then I hear laughter from Skull nearby and looked up to see Bulk was covered in chilli.

"Sorry, Bulk…it was supposed to be on the house, not on you." Kimberly says.


	7. I, Eye Guy

Author's Note: I didn't expect this one to be long. My arms need a rest. Here is I, Eye Guy.

I was in Billy's lab with everyone else. He had something to show us. It was a part of Willy's science project. He was like a mini Billy, except for the glasses.

"I hope this is gonna work." Willie says to Billy.

"Oh, come on." Billy says to him. "You got have faith. Just relax, all right?"

"Okay." Willy says.

"All right, let's go." Billy says. "Goggles on, everyone."

"Um, is this safe?" I asked as I stopped mid way.

"Yes." Billy answers. "Just put it on Molly."

"Cool." Trini says. "This is morphenomenal."

"Okay…here goes." Willy says as we all put the goggles on our faces.

I hear him pressing buttons, then a picture of roller coaster ride appears in front me. The ride was going down. I screamed a long with everyone else.

"This is unbelievable!" Jason shouts.

"Oh, get me off this thing!" Kimberly yelled.

"Can we stop this?" I asked.

"Hold on!" Jason shouts.

"Yeah!" Zack says.

"I'm getting dizzy, stop the game!" Kimberly says.

"Yeah, please stop this!" I yelled.

"Ending interactive sequence." Willy says.

The ride stops and I take my goggles off.

"Can someone hand me my glasses?" I asked.

"Here." Trini says as she gives them to me.

"Thanks." I said as I put them on my face.

"Willy, you invented this game?" Jason asks.

"Yeah!" Willy answers. "I'm entering it in the junior science fair…speaking of which."

"Right, we don't want to be late for the competition." Billy says.

"I bet you this will win first prize." I said.

"Thanks Molly." Willy says.

We all make our way to the Youth Center where the competition was being held. We were at the park.

"I don't know Billy, you think I even have a chance with this thing?" I hear him ask Billy.

"Well of course you do." Billy says.

"Going up was fun, but then coming down, man!" Zack says.

Putties arrived.

"Look out!" Billy shouts. "Putties!"

A puttie grabbed onto what Billy was carrying, which was Willy's machine game.

"Billy, my machine!" Willy says.

"Circle formation." Jason orders us as we get into position.

"Right." I said.

We start fighting off the putties.

"Protect the kid." Zack says.

"Willy, stay inside the circle." Kimberly says.

"Combo four, ready!" Jason orders.

"One, two, three, four." We all say as we punched the putties. The putties were not backing down.

"Sight!" Jason shouted. "Number one! Ready!"

I flipped around and kicked a puttie down.

They were finally getting tired. I kicked another one down and he stayed there before he disappeared.

"What could Rita want now?" I asked as we all took a breather.

"Who knows?" Jason asks. "But keep your eyes peeled."

"You okay Willy?" Billy asks as he goes over to him.

"Yeah." Willy answers. "That was a close call."

"Come on." Billy says. "Let's get to the science fair."

"This way." Jason says as we all start walking again.

"All those who are late will be disqualified." I hear someone saying as we entered the Youth Center.

"We've gotta hurry." Willy says.

"Where are you set up?" Billy asks.

"I'm set up over there." Willy answers. "But I can manage."

I tag along with Jason and Zack as we all take a look at other people's projects.

I hear laughter going on and I look to see Bulk was pantless.

"Hey you guys, look who just beamed down." I say to Zack and Jason.

They turn their heads and we all watch what happens next.

"I didn't mean me, you numbskull." Bulk says.

We all laugh.

"Put it down Skull." Billy says as he nears them along with Willy in tow.

"Ah! Well! If it isn't the king geek himself!" Bulk says out loud.

"Don't you feel a little out of place here?" Billy asks. "After all an IQ is required."

"This is all the IQ I need." Bulk says as he puts up one of his fists.

Skull copies what he does.

"Uh oh." I said.

"Bulk, all you need is a club." Jason says as the three of us walk over to them.

Bulk and Skull turn around.

I laugh out loud with Zack.

"You'd make a perfect caveman." Jason says as he laughs.

Then Zack starts grunting like one.

"You…are dust." Bulk says.

"Yeah…you are dust!" Skull says.

"Temper, temper." Zack says.

They charge towards us and I quickly move out of the way. Jason and Zack both duck down. And a fight has now begun.

"Watch out!" Willy says as they neared his area.

"Havin' fun skull?" Zack asks as he holds onto Skull's fist. He pushes Skull down and he ended up inside a blue trashcan.

This was getting out of hand.

Jason ducks Bulk again and Billy ends up flipping him on his back. I laugh out loud.

"Now you really got me ticked!" Skull yells.

"Um, you guys…I think you should stop this." I say out loud.

But no one listens as I see Skull jump to Billy and he ducks.

"Yes!" I hear Trini and Kim say as they land on a wheel thing.

"Come on, let's wheel these bozos out of here." Billy says to Willy.

"I think she needs a couple of volunteers." Trini says.

This blonde nods her head.

"Hey you guys, over here…I've got just the thing." Kimberly says as Billy pushes them to someone's box.

"Transformation time!" Trini says as the doors to the box closes.

"Two fashion make overs, coming up!" Kimberly says.

We see clothes being thrown up into the air and loads of glitter.

"This is getting out of hand." I say to Jason.

"Come on Molly, they deserve it." Jason says.

"Here they come." Kimberly says.

The doors open and Bulk and Skull were now in women's clothes. Skull had on a black wig and Bulk had on a blonde wig.

They both scream and I start laughing along with the others. It was pretty funny.

They both high tail it out of there.

"What's going on here Willy?" This man asks.

"Professor?" Willy asks.

"This isn't a playground." He says. "Your thoughtless antics could wreak havoc on the other competitions' inventions…you're disqualified."

"Oh no." I said.

"What?" Willy asks.

"Look sir, it wasn't his fault." Billy says.

"My decision is final." The professor says.

"I don't believe this." Willy says as the professor leaves.

He looked really disappointed.

"I can't seem to do anything right." Willy says.

He begins to run when Trini calls out

"Hey Willy wait!"

He stops and looks at us.

"Don't go." She says.

He looked very sad and then he runs out of there.

"I' know just how he feels." Billy says. "I'm gonna go after him, okay?"

"I'm coming with you man." Zack says.

"Count me in." Jason says.

"I'm in too." I said.

"Okay guys, we'll catch up with you later, ok?" Kimberly asks.

We run to the park thinking that he could be there. The guys start shouting for Willy.

"Where are you?" Jason shouted. "Can you hear us?"

"Do you guys see anything?" Billy asks us.

"No." I answer.

We start shouting for Willy again.

"Hey guys!" Billy says. "Look over here!"

Billy picks up something from the ground.

"It's Willy's lucky cap." Billy says. "Something must have happened."

"Rita has to be behind this." I said.

"Aww man, this could be serious." Zack says.

"I bet you Rita has something to do with this." Jason says.

"My thoughts exactly." I said.

"Well?" Trini asks as she and Kimberly run over to us.

"Any luck, guys?" Kimberly asks.

"Willy's gone." Zack says.

"He's nowhere to be found." I said.

"We looked everywhere." Billy says. "All we found is his lucky cap."

Our communicator beeps.

"It's Zordon." Jason says. "He's calling us in…prepare to teleport."

We all get in line and then we teleport out of the park and into the command center.

"Zordon, what do you know about Willy's disappearance?" Billy asks as soon as we arrive.

"Your suspicions are correct." Zordon says. "Rita is responsible…behold the viewing globe."

We march towards the viewing globe and the images appear inside. We see inside this circular machine and it was making him spin around and around.

"The boy is being held within the internal vortex." Zordon explains. "A world located inside Eyeguy's main eye…Rita wishes to gain control of Willy's powerful mind."

"Well how do we set him free?" Billy asks.

"EyeGuy's main eye must be destroyed." Zordon answers. "Only then will Willy be released and the creature stopped."

"Poor Willy." I said as I continue looking at the viewing globe.

"Ay yi yi." Alpha says.

"We've gotta save Willy." Billy says.

"Then let's move." Kimberly says.

"It's morphin' time." Jason says.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We arrive to where EyeGuy was and he was with Baboo.

"All right guys, let's get to work." Jason says.

"Power rangers!"

"Eh…they're all yours." Baboo says to EyeGuy and he disappears.

Jason starts slashing him with his sword.

"Man, is he ugly." Zack says.

"You got that right." I said as we circle around him.

"Go for the main eye." Billy says. "We've got to get Willy out of there!"

EyeGuy grunts and blasts all of us down.

"He's not playing around." I said as I get back up.

"Rangers, bring 'em together!" Jason orders.

"Power axe!"

"Power bow!"

"Power daggers!"

"Power lance!"

"Power blade!"

"Power sword!"

"Power rangers! Fire!" We all shout together.

We blast EyeGuy and down he goes but his eyes start flying around and he comes alive again.

"What?" We all asked clearly confused.

He blasts at us and we all roll down this hill.

"Ah, what happened?" Kimberly asks. "I thought he was finished!"

"Yeah, so did I." I said.

"He's still got Willy." Zack says.

"Willy!" Billy shouted.

"He's still trapped." Jason says.

"We need a plan to get him out of there." I said.

"Billy, my sensors show that EyeGuy has his main eye hidden in another part of the park." Zordon says through the communicator. "Leave the others to fight and track down the eye."

"Right." Billy says.

"You'll find the eye in a forested area just south of your location." Zordon says. "And Billy, you must hurry."

"On my way, Zordon." Billy says. "You guys keep him busy, I'm going after the main eye."

EyeGuy blasts at us again. He laughs at us and says "I spy some power rangers!"

He blasts at us again.

"You've had it!" Billy says.

Billy goes after him and in a matter of seconds, he destroys the main eye. But then…the EyeGuy grows big and he blasts at us.

"Enough is enough!" Jason shouted. "We need dinozord power now!"

Our zords arrive.

"Let's go!" Jason says.

We all jump into our zords.

"Zack here, all system's go."

"Billy here, let's finish him."

"Trini here, ready for action."

"Molly here, this EyeGuy is going down."

"Let's get this bug-eyed freak." Kimberly says.

"All right rangers, let's power up!" Jason orders.

"Two, one…power up!"

Their zords had transformed into tank mode..

EyeGuy blasts them.

"Switch into megazord battle mode!" Jason orders.

I fly around in the air and blast a few shots at EyeGuy so the megazord can transform.

EyeGuy blasts at the megazord.

I then see the power sword come down and the megzord takes it.

"Look his main eye's open!" Billy shouts. "Get him!"

"Right!" Jason says as the sword hits the main eye of EyeGuy and he gets destroyed.

Willy gets free.

We jump down our zords and make sure he's ok.

"Wow…the power rangers!" He says in awe.

"That's right." Kimberly says as we help him up.

"I guess we've had a pretty big day, huh?" Trini asks.

"Tell me about it." I respond.

We all go back to the Youth Center after we unmorph.

"I still can't believe that the power rangers actually saved my life." Willy says as we walked inside.

"Yeah, aren't they the greatest?" Billy asks.

"Yeah." Willy answers.

"Oh here, I found this." Billy says as he takes Willy's cap out.

"Hey, my lucky cap!" Willy says.

We then hear shouting nearby and see Ernie and the Professor trying out Willy's invention.

"Willy, am I glad to see you." The professor says as we walked over to them.

They had taken off the goggles.

"You are?" Willy asks.

"I owe you an apology, willy." The professor said. "It seems I overreacted to something that wasn't your fault."

"Thank you sir, I hope you'll allow my invention to be included in the competition.

"Of course, Willy." The professor said. "In fact, I've given your invention first prize."

He hands Willy the first prize ribbon.

"Congratulations." The professor says.

"Wow, is this for real?" Willy asks.

"I told you, you would win." I said. "I'm never wrong."

We all congratulate him.

"Okay guys, the joke's over." Bulk says.

We all turn around and see Bulk and Skull wearing towels around themselves.

"You two goons still here?" I asked.

"We want our clothes back." Bulk says.

"Yeah! We want our clothes back!" Skull says.

"Sure, we uh, washed and we sterilized them." Kimberly answers.

They open the box that Bulk and Skull were trapped in earlier and hand them back their clothes. But they weren't big. They looked like kids' clothes..

Those two will never learn.


	8. Cave of doom

Author's Note: 2 chapters in 1 day...so I decided to make an original chapter and this one is very sad. In the Mighty Morphin power rangers movie...they only call Fred's dad as Mr. Kelman...so I'm giving him a name. Yeah, but this chapter is sad. Get your tissues out. This just came into my head and I just had to write it out. There is no Bulk and Skull in this one...and only a mention of Zordon...you'll read why. Well I hope I did it right. Comment on the bottom if you want. Trini's episode is coming up next. The one with the doll.

"It'll be alright Molly." Ernie says as I hunched my shoulders even more. I sniffled and the tears streamed down my cheeks. I knew I was crying.

There were few people at the Youth Center…but they paid me no mind. My friends weren't even here yet.

But I spoke too soon as I see the five of them enter the Youth Center. I tried to gain some composure but couldn't.

"Hey Molly, wassup?" Zack asks me as they all walked towards the counter.

"N-n-nothing." I answered.

"What's wrong?" Kimberly asks as she looks at me.

"You don't look ok." Trini says.

"Have you been crying?" Jason asks.

I tried to speak but couldn't so I did what I did best, I run out of there.

"Hey Ernie, what's wrong with Molly?" Billy asks.

"Well, I might as well tell you." Ernie says. "Her mom is sick."

"Sick?" Jason asks. "How sick?"

"Shouldn't she be taken to the hospital?" Trini asks.

"She's dying." Ernie says. "A few days ago, we just found out that Molly's mom has pancreatic cancer."

All of their faces fell.

"Oh no, poor Molly." Trini says.

"You guys, we have to go after her." Jason says.

"Not now." Ernie says. "She has to be with her family right now…their doing a picnic at the park…so they just want to spend some time together."

"Shouldn't you be there?" Zack asks. "You're her brother, aren't you?"

"I'm trying to keep busy you know." Ernie says. "I don't want to even think about my sister going into the light."

"I guess we'll see her later then." Jason says a little sad.

(Back to Molly's POV)

I sat at the park with my family. My mom, my step dad and my stepbrother Fred. We were having a nice time. My parents had even stopped the fighting.

"I'm going to miss this." Mom says.

"Mom, can you stop talking like that?" I asked. "You're making me even sadder."

"Come on, honey." George says as he looks at his wife.

"We'll take care of Molly, won't we dad?" Fred asks.

"Yeah." George answers. "We will."

"I'm taking it now my friends know." I said.

"You have friends now?" George asks.

"Yeah, I made 5 awesome new friends." I said.

"That's great honey." Mom says. "I'm sure they are all terrific kids."

"They are…we had a lot of great times together." I said.

I start thinking about the first day we became power rangers and the many monsters we have defeated so far.

Fred gasps as I see putties appearing out of nowhere.

"What are these things?" Mom asks.

"Get out of here mom." I say to her. "Dad, take her and Fred somewhere safe."

"But what about you?" He asks.

"I'll be fine…just go." I said.

The 3 of them all leave the scene as the putties circle around me. I was alone. I start fighting them off but they were too strong for me.

What were taking the others so long?

I take out my power morpher to morph but one kicks it away and I was left defenseless as two putties grab me by the arms and then they appear…Rita and Goldar. I couldn't get to my morpher.

"So here we have the purple ranger." Rita says as she comes towards me. "You're not so tough without your friends, are you?"

I was struggling and trying to break free away from the putties grip.

Please don't find my morpher.

"Take her to the cave of doom." Rita orders.

"I don't want to know what that is." I said.

"You'll find out." Rita says as she starts laughing manically and I disappear with the putties into a cave.

"Oh great." I said as they leave me in this cage thing.

I see Baboo and Squat.

"You know, I just wanted to spend some time with my family and you all just had to ruin it, didn't you?" I ask them.

They both laugh.

"Can you guys read me?" I ask through the communicator.

Nothing happened but a beep comes out of it.

"Hello?" I asked. "Zordon? Jason? Kim? Anyone?"

I groaned and sat down.

Have faith. My friends will come and get me out.

I made a promise to my mother. That I will find Andros & Karone no matter what happens.

"Molly!"

I looked up and I see Jason as the red ranger rushing into the cave. He was out of breath.

"They have the keys." I say to him.

"Give me the keys!" Jason shouts.

Jason starts charging towards them to start fighting with them. But they cower and drop the keys in front of him and they disappear.

He opens the door to my cage and I step out of it.

"Oh thank God…I'm free." I said.

"I believe you dropped something at the park." Jason says as he hands me my morpher.

"My morpher." I say excitedly.

"You know what to do." Jason says. "We have two monsters two take down."

"It's morphin' time!" I shouted as I held my morpher up.

"Plesiosaurus!"

I morph and arrive to where the other rangers were with Jason. These monsters were big and their footsteps were getting closer to the rangers.

"We need dinosaur power now!" Jason shouts.

The zords arrive.

"All right, let's do it!" Jason says as we all jump inside. "Log on!"

"Zack here, kickin' and a groovin'."

"Billy here, all system's go."

"Trini here, ready to rock and roll."

"Molly here, let's destroy these beasts."

"Alright, let's finish these ugly things." Kimberly says.

Their megazord gets into tank mode while mine is still in the air.

The monsters blast at us.

"Alright, we need to go into megazord power!" Jason shouted as I see the tank mode transform into the megazord.

"Activating Plesio Megazord!" I say through the mic after pressing on a few buttons.

 ** _Plesio Megazord activated!_**

My zord transforms to the Plesio Megazord.

"Alright, let's do this." I say.

We start fighting the two monsters. Well one of them was Goldar…as usual.

"What if I try this?" I ask. "Hey guys, I'm going to try something new."

"Go for it Molly." Jason says.

"Stand back!" I say through the mic.

"This one's yours." Jason says.

"Galactic mega punch!" I shouted as my zord's hand punched the monster really hard and it falls down.

"Jason, finish it with the power sword!" I shouted.

"We need the power sword!" Jason shouts as I then see the power sword come down. "All right, let's finish this!"

"Hi-yah!" I hear the other rangers saying.

They destroy the monster.

Goldar grunts at us.

"I'll be back." He says as he disappears once again.

"Alright, we did it!" The other rangers say.

"Morphenomenal." Zack says.

All of us end up at the Youth Center again. I sat down with my friends and Jason puts one of his hands on my shoulder.

"Are you ok Molly?" Zack asks.

"No, I'm not ok." I answered. "My mom's dying."

"Look, we're here for you, ok?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, anything you need." Kimberly says.

"We're really sorry." Billy says.

"It's fine." I said as I get up from the table. "I'm just gonna go home and sulk alone...I really don't want anyone pitying me right now."

"But we aren't." Jason says.

I look at them all and then walk out of the Youth Center.

The five rangers all looked at each other.

"She's not going to be ok, is she?" Trini asks as they all look at each other.

"Who knows Trini?" Jason asked. "Who knows?"


	9. For whom the bell trolls

Author's Note: This was such a weird episode to write. It was a Trini episode. But i had to fit her somewhere. Everything that happened in school was real...her and Jason talking in the hall. Everything else was supposedly all a dream, you know...the fighting scenes...but not the last scene where Bulk and Skull present their project. That was real. I'll be switching through people's POV's at some points in the story. Just look out for the parenthesis.

(Molly's POV)

"Class?" Miss Appleby asks as the class quiets down.

I was looking out the window and then turned my head to the front to pay attention to Miss. Appleby.

"Alright class? Today we begin hobby week and to start us off, Trini has volunteered us to share her interest with us….Trini?"

"Thanks Miss Appleby." Trini says as she gets up from her chair and walks up to the front of the class.

She pulls onto this cart that had a bunch of dolls on them.

"I wanna show you guys my collection of dolls." Trini announces. "It represents many cultures from around the world…this doll here is from Japan It wears an authentic kimono."

"Yeah, cute." Bulk says.

"Yeah, cute." Skull says.

"Shut up you two." I say to them.

"Ah, and this here is my favorite of them all." Trini says as she holds up this doll. "Mr. Ticklesneezer. It belonged to my mother when she was a little girl…Legend has it that Mr. Ticklesneezer has his own unique power. He can capture things and put them in a magic bottle…he can capture things and put them in a magic bottle."

"All right, Jason, you're next with your hobby." Miss. Appleby.

He shows us these karate moves with this big stick.

"All right, check it out." Zack says as he was next on and was some kind of surf board.

"Then you hop up and then it's off the lip! Off the lip!" Zack shouted.

Wow.

"Whoa! Catch some vertical air!" Yes! Then you're just cruising in the tube." Zack says.

He acted like he was surfing.

Kimberly was next.

"Now I've always been into gymnastics." She says. "And I want to show you a simple handstand."

So she does one on the teacher's desk.

"That's nice, dear." Miss. Appleby says.

And she calls me next to present. So I walked up and began my presentation.

"So, I'm into photography." I reveal as I take out this board with a lot of pictures from Angel Grove. "I take pictures from all over, the forests and the park….whenever I'm alone."

Soon I was finished and I sat back down at my desk ..

Billy was next.

He showed us this volcano he made.

"My homemade volcano will explicate how eruption occurs when gas and lava gush forth from the opening." Billy explains.

He then presses a button and steam begins to come up from the opening…then this purple slimes comes out of it. People were in awe.

"Very nice, Billy." Miss Appleby says.

The bell rings

"We'll continue with hobby week tomorrow, class!" She shouted. "Remember, tonight in your English book, read chapter 4: Question Marks. Why do we need them?"

I walk out of class and walk over to my locker.

"Hey Molly." I turn around to see Jason standing there.

"Hey." I said as I turn around to put my books back into my locker.

"You want to come to the Youth Center with us?" Jason asks.

"No thanks." I said. "I'm just going to go home and do my homework…I have a bunch of stuff to do."

I shut my locker.

"See ya." I say to him as I was about to walk away, he grabs be by the arm.

I stop to look at him.

"Look, I know you're sad and all…but don't shut all of us out." Jason says. "Remember, you can come to any of us…we'll listen…we're here for you."

"You're kind of hurting my arm." I say to him.

He lets go quickly.

"Sorry." Jason says.

"Look, I'm ok…alright." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I hear him sigh as I turn back around walk out of school.

(Trini's POV)

It was now nighttime and Trini Kwan was getting ready for bed. She puts of all her dolls back onto the shelves near her bed.

"You guys had a long day." Trini says to them.

She yawns.

"What am I saying?" She asks out loud. "I had a long day."

"Goodnight ticklesneezer." She says to her favorite doll as she puts it back on her nightstand. She then turns off her light and goes to sleep.

Next morning….Trini was looking all over for Mr. Ticklesneezer but he was nowhere to be found.

"I could have sworn I put him on my nightstand." Trini says to Billy as she was getting into her car.

"Maybe you dropped him at school somewhere." Billy says.

"Thanks." Trini says. "Help me retrace my steps."

"All right." Billy says as he gets onto the other side of her car. They drive away from the Youth Center.

They retraced their steps but couldn't find him anywhere.

"He wasn't at school…he wasn't at the Youth Center..."

"You know, I don't wanna accuse anybody or anything, but maybe, I don't know, maybe somebody stole Mr. Ticklesneezer." Billy says.

Trini turns her head and gasps. She sees a giant Mr. Ticklesneezer coming their way.

"Billy." She says. "I think we found him."

He turns and also sees the big Mr. Ticklesneezer.

"A nice shiny car!" Mr. Ticklesneezer says. "Yep, that's a goody all right!"

He was holding onto this bottle.

"In you go." He says as he opens it up and Trini and Billy both begin to scream. The car gets pulled inside of the bottle.

"Oh, and there are even extra little goodies inside." Mr. Ticklesneezer says.

"Help!" Both Trini and Billy yell from inside.

"Hi, little goodies." He says to them.

"Billy, what's going on?" Trini asks.

"He's going to crush us!" Billy yells.

"Aaaahhh!" They both yell.

"I don't want to hurt you," He says. "Just add you to my collection! You're mine now, mine forever, just like all my goodies."

(Back to Molly's POV)

I was at the Youth Center. Kimberly somehow convinced me to come. That girl is a miracle worker. I just wanted to stay home and be with my mom. But my mom insisted that I go with her. She did stop over my house to come and get me.

We were watching Zack and Jason practicing some of their karate moves.

"Getting good." Jason says to Zack.

"I'm workin' on it." Zack says.

"Hey, you guys ready for these?" Kimberly asks as she was holding onto some wood squares.

"Yeah." Jason answers.

"Just don't hurt yourself." I say to him.

"This is nothing." Jason says.

"I'm amazed at how many years of training it takes to do this without hurting yourself." Kimberly says.

"Well Jason is strong." I said.

He breaks the wood with his hand.

"Wow." I said. "Impressive."

"All in a days work." Jason says.

"Cute." I said.

"Are you ready for more though?" Zack asks.

He was about break the wood again when our communicator starts beeping.

"Uh-oh." Jason says. "Trouble."

"Oh great." I said.

"Let's book." Kimberly says.

We end up at the command center.

"Zordon, we got your message." Jason says.

"What's up?" Zack asks.

"Is it Rita again?" I ask.

"Billy and Trini are in serious danger." Zordon says.

"Ay yi yi yi yi!" Alpha says in distress.

We all rush to the viewing globe.

"Danger is right!" Alpha says.

"That's Mr. Ticklesneezer." Jason says as we see him open this big bottle and smoke comes from inside of it.

"What is he doing?" Kimberly asks.

"Is he hurting anyone?" I ask.

"He's capturing everything in sight." Zack says.

"Rita has Ticklesneezer under her spell, and is controlling him." Zordon explains. "And now Billy and Trini have fallen into her trap."

"Jason! Kimberly! Molly! Where are you guys?" Trini shouts from inside her trapped car.

"Somebody get us out of here!" Billy yells.

"That's Billy and Trini!" Kimberly says. "You guys, we gotta help them!"

"And we will." I said.

"Rita has already sent down a small army of putties to protect Ticklesneezer." Zordon says.

"We'll get through them." Zack says.

"Yeah, they are no match for us." I said.

"And she's also sent down Goldar, Squatt, and baboo." Zordon says.

"Oh man, you guys, we gotta hurry." Kimberly says.

"Let's do it." I said.

"It's morphin' time." Jason says.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We arrive to where the putties were and start fighting them.

Through admist the whole chaos, Ticklesneezer somehow drops his bottle and Kimberly catches it. I was busy fighting these putties that Goldar comes after Kimberly and the bottle flies through the air and lands on the train tracks.

"My goodies!" I hear Ticklesneer saying.

A train was about to arrive.

"Help!" We hear Trini and Billy yell.

"Hold on, you guys!" I shouted.

I ran over to the tracks and picked up the bottle. The others were too busy fighting. I open the bottle up and everything that was trapped inside came out of it. That, including Billy and Trini.

"Thanks Molly." Trini says.

"Sure, now morph." I said. "Because we're obviously in a bind as you can see."

They both morph and start helping us.

I fought even more putties and then I see Goldar, Squat and Baboo all disappear.

"Rita made him even bigger!" Kimberly shouts as we see the giant Mr. Ticklesneezer.

"No probem!" Jason shouts. "All we need is Dinozord power!"

And in comes the zords.

"Let's do it!" Jason says.

We all jump into out zords.

"All right, rangers power up!" Jason orders.

"2, 1…power up!" We all say together.

"Let's bring 'em together!" Jason says.

All of their zords combined and made them go into tank mode.

Then I see them shift into Megazord power.

Now it was my turn.

"Activating Plesio Megazord power!" I ordered as I pressed a few buttons. I could feel the zord shifting into the megazord, like the others were.

"Alright guys, first things first, try to get that bottle away from Ticklesneezer." Zack says.

"Wowee!" The best goody of them all!" Mr. Ticklesneezer says

"In you go!" Mr. Ticklesneezer says.

I hear the others screaming as he traps the Megazord.

Then he puts the cork inside.

"Bring my friends back!" I ordered Ticklesneezer.

"This is the best goody I ever collected!" Mr. Ticklesneezer says as he opens up the bottle again.

This was my chance…I blast him and the bottle falls onto the ground.

"Molly, you're a lifesaver." Kimberly says.

"I do what I can." I said.

"We need the power sword now!" Jason shouted as the power sword shows up and makes Ticklesneezer fall again. "All right, let's cut Ticklesneezer down to size!"

"Give me my bottle!" Mr. Ticklesneezer says. "I got to collect you for Empress Rita!"

"Look there's the bottle!" I hear Trini say. "Let's give Rita a taste of her own medicine. "

"All right Rita, release Tickelsneezer, or we bottle you up forever!" Jason says as we see her by some stairs.

"Give me my bottle." Mr. Tickle sneezer says. "Oh, come on, gimme."

The rangers' megazord had the bottle and opened it up towards where Rita was.

"Stop that!" She orders.

Then she makes the bottle disappear.

"We'll meet again!" Rita says. "Bet on it!"

She disappears along with her goons.

"You've got to give everything you took right now!" Trini orders.

"Before you hurt someone!" Jason says.

"Yeah, take them all back." I said inside my megazord.

"Golly, I wouldn't want to hurt anyone." Mr. Ticklesneezer says. "Honest."

"Give it back Ticklesneezer, give it all back." Trini says.

(Back to Trini's POV)

Trini was laying in her bed having an awful nightmare.

"Give it back Ticklesneezer." She keeps muttering. "Give it."

She gasps and wakes up and sat quickly up.

"It was only a dream." Trini says.

She turns on her lamp and looks to where she had put Ticklesneezer before but he wasn't there.

"What?" She asks herself. "No…no…it can't be."

She looks down and sees him. The doll was on her bed all along.

"You're still here…thank goodness." Trini says as she holds him close. "I definitely have too much Rita on my mind."

She turns off her lamp and goes back to sleep.

(Molly's POV)

"Okay class, we have one final presentation to complete hobby week." Miss Appleby says. "Please give your attention to Farkas and Eugene."

They both get up from their desks and walk up to the front.

"We like parasites." Bulk says.

Say what?

Skull was holding onto something…I had no idea what it was.

"Yeah, parasites." Skull says.

"We pick up fleas off the stray dogs in the neighborhood." Bulk announces. "Show them, Skull.

He reveals what he had and it looked like a mini little circus.

"It's a flea circus." Bulk says. "Skull, where are the fleas?"

We look to see Miss Appleby scratching herself as the class starts laughing.


	10. Happy Birthday Zack!

Author's Note: One of my favorite episodes. I like this one. I can't have Molly all mopey and stuff about her mom all the time...so she hangs with her friends in this one.

It was nighttime now and normally I would be at home doing some homework but not tonight…tonight, I was helping out my friends getting ready for Zack's surprise birthday party, which was tomorrow.

"Why couldn't we just have had made a cake the old fashioned way?" I ask my uncle as we walk over to this Cake-O-matic machine that Billy had brought over.

"It will be less work that way." Ernie answers. "Less clean up."

I put up both my hands and walk away.

Billy was dancing around listening to some music. Trini was painting Happy Birthday onto this banner…and Kimberly was blowing up balloons.

"You're right Kimberly!" Billy shouts as he dances around. "The performers assembled to create this harmonious tune transcend all predecessors to this genre of music."

Kimberly and I looked at each other confused.

"Translation, please?" Kimberly asks.

"He likes the music." Trini says.

"Only you can speak Billy." I said.

She smiles and gets backs to her work.

"Billy!" I hear uncle Ernie shouting. "Billy! You gotta help me!"

I get up from my seat and walk back to Ernie. The cake was turning into blue slush inside the machine. Ernie opens it up and starts trying to clean it up.

"Come on, help me out Molly." Ernie says.

"You were saying?" I asked.

He begins calling for Billy but he was too busy listening to the music he was listening to. So Kim had to break it up.

The blue stuff was getting all over me. Ernie falls down and I gasped.

"Uncle Ernie." I said. "Come on."

Billy comes over and turns off the machine.

Ernie had blue cake mix all over him.

"I guess I still got to work the kinks out of this thing." Billy says to us.

"Yeah, look what it did to Uncle Ernie." I said.

"Sorry." Billy says.

"I hate machines." Ernie says as more blue cake mix falls on top of him.

"Let me help you up and I'll take you to the bathroom so you can clean up." I say to him.

I help him stand up and help him over to the bathroom.

"I can take it from here, thanks kid." Ernie says.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

After he cleans up he comes back out and looks good as new.

"How's it going Billy?" Kimberly asks as she gets on top of the counter.

"Did you fix it?" I asked.

"I fail to ascertain why this appliance isn't working." Billy explains. "I mean, the molecular mix re-arranger's still intact."

"Problems?"

I see Jason had arrived with two paint cans in his hands.

"The cake-o-matic that Billy built for Zack's surprise party, it went on warpath." Ernie says. "Nearly drowned me in cake mix."

I giggled.

"Should have listened to me." I said.

Uncle Ernie gives me a look.

"Listen Ernie, I wanted to thank you for keeping the place open late tonight." Jason says. " So we could decorate for Zack's birthday party."

"Boy, is he going to be surprised." Ernie says. "And speaking of surprises! You guys will never guess what I found about the power rangers."

"The power who?" Billy asks.

"The superheroes with large dinozords?" Ernie asks.

"Doesn't ring a bell." I said.

"The one's with the colored costumes." Jason guesses.

"That's them." Ernie says. "What they'll do for Angel Grove…what Batman has done for Gotham city."

"I think I've seen them on TV." Jason says.

"Oh have you now?" I asked him as I smile at him.

"Yeah." Jason says. "What have you heard?"

"I've heard they're regular humans, just like you and me." Ernie says.

"Well, you know, I heard they were space aliens." Jason says. "From a distant planet."

"Aliens?" Ernie asks.

"You know, we should keep this space alien stuff under our hats." Jason says. "We wouldn't wanna panic anybody."

"Aliens, woah, this is big." Ernie says as he walks away.

"Space Aliens?" I asked him.

"I had to think of something." Jason says.

"Well, well, well."

I turn my head to see Bulk and Skull had entered the Youth Center.

"If it isn't the nerd patrol from Angel Grove high." Bulk says.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Uh, this place is closed fellas." Billy says.

"Yeah, to nerds like you." Bulk says to him.

"Why don't you get out of here?" I asked. "No one invited you."

Bulk carries Billy and places him onto the counter.

"Hey Bulky, look at what we have here." Skull says as he holds up the sign that Trini had been working on.

Trini tries to take it but Skull moves it away.

"Whoa!" Skull says. "Oops…a birthday party. Awwww!"

"Yeah, well we would have invited you, but animals aren't allowed." Kimberly says.

"More like Neanderthals." I said.

Kimberly laughs.

"Good one Molly." She says to me.

Then Bulk blows his nose onto the sign and Skull just laughs.

"Party's over kids." Bulk says.

"Hey, I worked a long time on that." Trini says.

"Hey, I'll tell you what, babe…what do you say I help you paint another one after we've done having a little…fun?" Skull asks.

Trini pushes Skull backwards onto piles of paint and he falls.

Kimberly and I start laughing.

Bulk walks over to her and unpops her balloon right in her face.

"Someone ought to let the air out of you." Jason says.

Bulk charges over to Jason but Jason leaps out of the way and Bulk hits his head onto a gold pole. He was dizzy and then he falls back unto this box that had Kimberly's balloons inside. Some of them had popped.

"My balloons!" Kimberly says.

Skull charges at Jason this time…and he also runs into the gold pole.

I laugh and so does Billy.

Skull comes at Billy and Billy just in time opens the cake o matic machine and makes Skull get inside. Skull was now covered in cake mix.

"I hate party crashers." I hear Kimberly saying.

"Maybe I should call the police." I threaten them as I hold the phone. Everyone looks at me. "Let's see what they have to say about it."

"Alright, we're gone." Bulk says as he and Skull leave.

"Thanks for stopping by!" I yelled as I walk to the door after them. "Don't come back!"

"Her proficiency with complex illustrated characterizations is quite impressive isn't it?" I hear Billy asking as I walk back to Jason and the others.

"What did he say?" Jason asked as he looked confused. He looked cute confused.

He turns to Kim.

"Don't look at me." Kimberly says. "I don't speak Billy."

"He said I draw a good cartoon." Trini says. "Thanks Billy!"

I see Jason putting on a party hat.

"We've got all the balloons blown up, the banner's are made." Kimberly says. "What else is left to do?"

"I think we're about done." Jason says.

"Well all we have left to accomplish now is just make sure that Zack doesn't find out about the planned festivities prematurely." Billy says.

"Hey, you guys." Ernie says out of breath. "I just saw Zack pass by my office window!"

"Uh oh." I said.

"I think he's headed this way." Ernie says.

We all start cleaning up the place. Very fast…and then we hide under the counter.

I hear humming.

"Hey Ernie, what's with the late hours?" I hear Zack asking.

"Just catching up on some work, Zack." Ernie answers. "And I'm all by myself too, see?"

"Yeah, right." Zack says. "Trini's mom told me the gang might be here…so I just came down to see if I saw them."

"Nope." Ernie says. "I haven't seen anyone. "There's just me, my stack of papers, my bowl of popcorn, a few tables, a couple of chairs…"

"I get the picture, I get the picture." Zack says.

"Yeah, you get the picture." Ernie says.

"Listen, if the gang comes around, tell them I'm lookin' for them, okay?" Zack asks.

"Sure, sure…no problem." Ernie says.

"I wonder where they disappeared to." I hear Zack say. "I'll see you Ernie."

"Take it easy, Zack." Ernie says. "Okay, the coast is clear."

We all came up from behind the counter.

"Whew!" Kimberly says. "That was way too close."

"So now, what do we do?" I asked.

"We all go home and rest up." Jason answers.

"And make sure that Zack doesn't find out." Trini says.

"You mean lie?" I asked.

"Exactly." Jason says.

"But I hate lying." I said. "I have never lied before."

"Don't think of it as lying." Billy says. "Just think of staying away from the truth."

"Or try to avoid Zack tomorrow." Kimberly says.

"Alright guys, time to go home." Jason says. "Hey Molly, do you need a ride?"

I look at him and then at Ernie.

"Well uncle Ernie was going to take me home." I said.

"Why don't you go off with Jason?" Ernie asks. "I'll be good."

"Well alright then." I said.

"Come on." Jason says.

We all go our separate ways into the parking lot and I get into Jason's car. He gets on the other side and he begins to drive me home.

"What's your address?" Jason asks.

"It's 435 Court Place." I answered.

"So, how's your mom doing?" He asked.

"She's fine." I said. "For now…I did some research on this cancer thing…and she's not expected to survive that long…I'm scared."

"Look, everything will be alright." Jason says. "You'll still have your step dad, Fred, uncle Ernie and us…so you won't be all alone."

"But it's my mom." I said. "I love her, you know?"

"I know." Jason says. "But think, she'll be going to a better place."

"I guess you're right." I said.

We finally arrived at my address and I unbuckle my seat belt.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked him.

"You bet." Jason says as he smiles at me.

"Have a good night." I said as I get out of the car.

"You too." Jason says. "Say hello to your family for me."

"Sure." I said.

It was just your average day at school the next day…I met up with the others at school and we walk by Zack.

"Hey Zack, what's up?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, right." Zack says as he walks away from us.

We stop by Kimberly's locker.

"What's wrong with him?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, he didn't look too happy." I said.

"He thinks we forgot his birthday." Kimberly says.

"He'll be ok." Trini says.

"You guys, he seemed really bummed." Kimberly says. "Do you think the surprise party's a good idea?"

"Of course." Billy answers. "I mean his feeling of disappoint right now will only serve as his enjoyment later on."

"Yeah, I mean, he's gonna be so surprised later, we're gonna have to pull him off the ceiling." Jason said. "He'll be ok until then."

"I hope so." I said.

"You're right." Kimberly says. "Bye you guys."

The bell rings.

"Bye." I say to her as we all head off to our classes.

After school was over, the five of us were making our way to the Youth Center when our communicator beeps.

"What's up Zordon?" Jason asks.

"Zack is in trouble." Zordon says. "Rita has sent of her creatures to attack him…he needs help fast."

"We're on our way." Jason says. "Come on guys, it's morphin' time."

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Hyah!"

We arrived at Zack's location.

"Back off!" Jason shouts.

The monster growls and starts attacking us.

The monster slashes Jason and he falls down.

"Jason, you all right?" Zack asks as we all regrouped.

"I am, but check out the sword." Jason says.

"He ruined our weapons." Trini says.

Yeah, my power blades were ruined.

"This is not good." Billy says.

"What do we do now?" Kimberly asks.

The monster growls and blasts at us and we all fall down.

"This is one nasty knight." I said.

"Rangers!" Jason shouts. "Blade blasters up! Let's bring them together."

We get into pyramid formation and blast at the monster but he somehow ends up deflecting it and throws it back at us.

"Ha!" Rita yells. 'Take that, wise guys!"

She makes the Knight big.

"Tyrannosaurus dinozord power…now!" Jason shouted.

"Mastodon power!" Zack yells. "Let's toast this dude."

"Triceratops power!" Billy shouts.

"Saber-toothed tiger power!" Trini shouted.

"Plesiosaurus power!" I shout after her.

Kimberly calls her zord next

Al of our zords run side by side together…well mine fly besides Kim's.

"Let's go!" Jason yells.

We all jump into our zords.

"Power rangers, synch up!" Jason orders.

"2, 1…mark." We all say as I put my power crystal into the megazord dashboard.

"Let's get him!" Jason yells.

Their zords get into tank mode.

"Activating Plesio Megazord." I said.

 ** _Plesio Megazord Activated_**

My zord had now become a megazord.

My zord starts fighting with the knight but it slashes me with his sword.

"Aaah!" I yelled as a few electricity bits flew around me.

Their tank mode had stood up and now our megazords were ready to fight this knight. Then they also start fighting.

"Zordon! We need the power sword now!" Jason shouted.

They start fighting again.

"Oh, man! He fried the power sword!" Jason shouted.

The monster growls and comes at us again and hits us. The ranger's megazord falls down.

"Hang on you guys!" I yelled as I blasted at him…but he stayed put. He blasts my megazord and I go crashing down.

What?

Soon the megazord of the other rangers' get back up.

"Hey, wait a second!" The knight yells.

The power sword was good as new. They must have done something right.

In a few seconds, he gets destroyed. Their megazord helps my megazord back up.

"Thanks guys." I say to them.

After it was all over…we all go get ready for Zack's party. Then we take him to the Youth Center when it turned dark.

"I still don't know why we have to be here." Zack says as we entered the dark Youth Center.

The lights were off.

"Wait, why is it so dark in here?" Zack asked. "Where's Ernie?"

"SURPRISE!"

The lights turned on.

Zack was surprised.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZACK!" Ernie and a few people from school shouted.

"Happy Birthday!" Kimberly says.

Zack turns around and gives us all hugs.

"Awww man." Zack said.

We all say Happy Birthday to him.

"You thought we forgot, didn't you?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, I was bumming." Zack says.

"Sorry Zack." I said. "We had to keep it all a secret."

"This is so cool, you guys." Zack says. "Thanks…Hey, what's that noise?"

"Oh, not again." Ernie says.

He rushes over to the cake o matic machine.

"Awww, I thought this thing was fixed." He says as he hits the machine on the side.

"Let's party everyone." Jason says.

"Yeah." Zack says.

"Come on." Jason says as he leads me to the dance floor.

We all start dancing with each other and had a great time. Zack had a great night. I was happy for him.


	11. No clowning around

Author's Note: Power ranger punks is coming up...oh man...do I have some plans for that one. I'm psyched to write that one. Here is No clowning around. I so want to get into the Green With Evil story arch already. Still have more episodes to write and watch.

I was currently at the carnival with my friends.

"All right, heads up everybody." Zack says as he was walking on stilts around us. "Witness the Zackman on stilts…Yeah!"

"Keep it up man, you're doing great!" Jason shouts.

"I hope you don't fall on those things." I said. 'That will not be pretty."

"No way…I could never do that." Kimberly says to Billy. "The only thing I can balance is shopping bags…you know on my arms."

Billy and I laugh.

"Hey remember to keep your center of gravity correctly proportioned, ok?" Billy asks.

"Check this out." Zack says as he starts dancing around on them.

"You should really be careful Zack." I said.

"Yeah, this is alright." Zack says before he starts losing his balance. "Whoa….whoa….

"Careful." Kimberly says.

Jason hurries to the front of him to see if he falls, he could catch him. And he does…

"My big strong hero." Zack says.

"Oh man, get up." Jason says as Zack gets up.

"Looks like you over-leveraged yourself again Zack." Billy says.

A clown comes over and takes off Zack's stilts. I gasped and stepped back.

"What's wrong?" Jason asks.

"I don't like clowns." I said.

"Why not?" Kimberly asks. "They're friendly."

"Did you not watch the Stephen King's IT movie?" I asked her.

"That's just a movie girl." Zack says. "It's not real."

"You say that now…just wait until clowns evade your nightmares and come around to kill you." I said.

"Let's go check out the rest of the fair, you guys." Kimberly says.

"Just keep this clown away from me." I say as I hide behind Jason.

"Come on, I'll protect you." Jason says as he takes my hand and leads me away from the clown.

We stop by another clown who starts juggling.

"Not another one." I said.

"You're seriously afraid of clowns?" Kimberly asks.

The clown starts juggling some more…then he finishes.

"Ta-da!" He says as we start clapping. Well I clapped slow.

"That was neat."

I didn't realize that Trini had joined us with a little girl that looked like her.

"How's it going guys?" Trini asks. "Guys, this is my cousin Sylvia…Sylvia, that's Billy, Kimberly, Molly, Zack and Jason."

"Hi guys." Sylvia says.

"Juggle my eggs and make them fly." The clown says. "Won't one of you give it a try?"

"Creepy." I said.

"I'll make an attempt." Billy says as he rushes forward.

"Didn't you guys see the sign out at the front at the gate?"

I turn my head to see Bulk and Skull arrive and making our way towards us.

"No geeks allowed." Bulk says.

"So why are you here then?" I asked. '

"Oooooh." Zack says. "Girl got some skills...she's a good one Jase, huh?"

I looked at Jason who was giving Zack a look.

That was weird.

"Better get out of here before things get messy." Skull says.

The eggs Billy were juggling had landed on top of Bulk's head and only one got on Skull.

"Ha!" Skull says. "Only one nailed me."

"Four." Billy says. "I knew I had four."

"Looks like the only mess around here is you guys." Kimberly says.

"Hey guys, they are doing gymnastics over there." Jason says. "Let's go watch."

Jason grabs my hand and leads me to where they were doing the gymnastics.

We ended up making a pyramid.

"Man, I thought we were going to watch gymnastics." Jason says.

Trini was with Sylvia.

"Hurry up Trini, I'll estimate in about 8.3 seconds." Billy says.

"I don't wanna fall." I said.

"Too late." Kimberly says.

We all ended up crashing onto the ground.

"Sylvia!" Trini yells.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I can't believe she left like that." Trini says. "Guys, I have to go look for Sylvia…I should have kept a better eye on her…Sorry…bye."

Trini gets up and runs after her cousin.

"That was a hard fall." I said as I stand up.

"Let's go to the skywheel." Billy says.

"No, let's go to the tilt-o-whirl." Kimberly says.

"Guys!"

It was Trini. She looked panic.

"This fair must have been one of Rita's traps." She says. "Look, look what that clown did to Sylvia!"

She shows us a cut out board that looked exactly like Sylvia.

"Oh no." I said.

"She's been subatomically transduced into a two-dimensional state." Billy says.

"You guys, there's gotta do something we can do." Kimberly says.

"The Quasitronic molecular generator in my garage could be the answer." Billy says.

"We should warn everyone that this fair is not what it appears to be." I said.

"Right." Zack says.

"Yeah, let's do it." Jason says. "Trini, you take Sylvia to Billy's place…alright? And have Alpha teleport down from there…we're gonna warn everyone here."

"Right." Trini says as she carries the board Sylvia in her hands. "Okay."

A man gets on the bullhorn and starts announcing…then Jason goes to him and takes the bullhorn from him.

"Attention, everyone!" Jason shouts. "Get out! Rita's attacking the park! It's a trap!"

Everyone starts running out of the carnival.

"Bipedally ambulate to the nearest convenient outlet." Billy says.

"Get out of here!" I yelled. "Go!"

People rush past me.

The park was now empty, except for us…Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Billy and I.

"Aww man." Zack says. "Something tells me these guys aren't here to juggle."

"I knew these clowns were off." I said.

"I bet they work for Rita." Zack says as clowns started getting closer to us.

"We can take these harmless clowns." Jason says.

"Oh yeah, some clowns…huh?" Kimberly asks as one of them turn into a puttie.

"A putty?" I asked.

"You guys ever been afraid of clowns before?" Jason asks.

"Hello….me!" I said.

The clowns start laughing this evil laugh…and we scream.

"Leave them and come with me if you want to save little Sylvia." The clown says to Billy.

"Billy, don't do it." I said.

"All right clown, what have you done with Sylvia?" Billy asks as he walks forward to the clown.

"Billy, don't go!" Jason shouted.

We start fighting the putties.

I hear Kimberly scream as one throws her to the ground. After kicking one to the ground, I rush over to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as I helped her up.

"Yeah." Kimberly says. "Thanks."

We all re group.

"You're going down clown." Jason says.

"No more clowning around." The clown says.

He turns into a monster and then he laughs evilly. I gasp.

"What do we do?" I asked.

We go up these stairs.

"Man, that's one big pineapple." Zack says.

"It's morphin' time guys." Jason says.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Hi-ah!"

We start fighting the putties again.

"Kimberly, what happened to the monster?" Jason asks.

"I don't know." Kimberly answers. "He must have slipped away when the putty patrol showed up."

"Keep fighting you guys." I said as I flipped a putty down.

"I think...he headed for the park." Zack says.

We start fighting Goldar. He hits some of us. We all regroup as Jason gets thrown onto the floor.

"Wait! Don't finish them yet!" The pineapple says. "These pathetic power punks are mine."

He laughs again.

"Now, to make cardboard out of the lot of you." He says as glittery stuff comes out of him. "Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit…but it might hurt a lot."

He sprinkles more of that stuff around us.

"Go away fools." Pine-octopus says. The monsters behind him disappear. "So your suits protect you from my magic….well, I have other tricks up my sleeve…your fate is sealed…victory is mine."

"What a fruitcake." Zack says.

"There is no escape." Pine-octopus says. "You are doomed…I am the mighty pine-octopus…I cannot be beaten."

He hits us again and we end up on the floor.

"Don't worry pineapple-face." Jason says. "We'll never give up, never."

"You are no match for me—the great pine-octopus." Pine-Octopus says. "Why don't you give up and make it easy on yourselves?"

He throws something at us and we end up on the floor again.

A few seconds later, Pine-octopus grows big.

"We'll have to regroup." Jason says.

He throws more glittery stuff and we run away.

"Hey guys, Alpha figured out how to save Sylvia." Trini says as she soon joins us. "She's alright."

"That's great Trini." I said.

"Way to go Alpha." Kimberly says.

"Big deal!" Pine-Octopus says. "You're the ones I'm after…she was just the bait…Now, I've got you."

"We need Dinozord power now!" Jason shouted.

Our zords arrive.

We jump into our zords.

"Rangers, log on!" Jason shouts.

"Zack here, ready to jam."

"This is Billy, all system's go."

"Trini here, up and running."

"Molly here…let's get this guy."

"Kim here…let's get this clown."

"Power Rangers, synch up." Jason says.

Power Crystal in.

"Two, one…mark." We all say together.

"All right rangers, move out." Jason says.

"Cover me Jason, I'm going in." Trini says. "Hey, Billy, see if you can tie him up a bit."

"Affirmative." Billy says. "Deploying hooks now."

Billy's hooks come out of his zord and they launch onto Pine-octopus.

"Precisely on target." Billy says.

"Yes, Billy good shot." Kimberly says.

"Good shot, Billy." Jason says.

"That was awesome." I said.

"Time to teach that Pine-Octopus a lesson." Trini says. "I think we should freeze him up just like he did Sylvia…alright guys?"

"Right…leave it to me." Zack says.

"Go for it Zack." I said.

"One pineapple-flavored icicle coming up." Zack says.

Zack's zord freezes him.

"Great…let's get him, Jason." Trini says.

"Right." Jason says. "Activate megazord power."

The ranger's tank mode blasted him.

"Molly, try to blast him some more while our Megazord is getting ready." Jason says.

"You got it." I said as I begin blasting him.

Then I see them get into battle mode. Their megazord was up finally so they sent a big blast at Pine-Octopus and he was finally destroyed.

"YES!" I shouted.

We were back at the carnival and there were people again.

We see Billy walking on some low stilts.

"Hey, it looks like Billy is trying to reach new heights." Kimberly says.

"You know, with my latest invention, it makes it easy for anybody to walk on stilts." Billy says. "Even me."

He soon falls.

"Well Billy, I guess inventing has its ups and downs." Zack says as he starts laughing.

"That's cute." I said as we all laughed.


	12. Power Ranger Punks

Author's Note: I was asked in a review by a guest if Jason was jealous when Zack said to him, she's a good one, huh, Jase? in the last chapter. Then Jason gives him a look. He was. Zack was just pulling his leg. Jason had admitted to him...that he is starting to like Molly more than just a friend...so there's your answer. Had a lot of fun writing this one. Power Ranger Punks. I have 4 more episodes to watch until Tommy comes in. Who's excited for Green with Evil? Can't wait to write those. I love watching the show again. The Nostalgia of growing up in the 90s. Anyways, here is Power Ranger Punks.

I arrive at the park where my friends told me they were going to be at…the Volleyball court. I see them play Volleyball.

"Hey guys." I said as I arrived.

They stop playing and turn to me.

"Hey Molly." Jason says.

"Hi Molly." Trini says.

"Molly wassup?" Zack asks.

"Playing Volleyball I see?" I asked.

"Yeah, you wanna play?" Trini asks.

"No thanks." I said. "I'm so uncoordinated…not that great at sports."

"You can keep Kim company then." Billy says.

I jog over to the table and sat on it.

They all go back to playing.

Billy falls down.

"Wow Billy, you're getting really good."

I turn around to see Kimberly who had arrived. She was carrying the drinks.

"Hey Kim." I said.

"Oh Hi Molly." Kimberly says. "Hey, I have some drinks over here."

"Boy, those drinks look good." Billy says as he walks towards us. "Your turn."

"Oh Kimberly, you're playing too?" I asked.

"Yeah, why don't you come and join us?" She asks.

"I don't know." I said.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Jason says. "You can be on Billy's team."

"Fine." I said as I gave up and walked over to them.

"Come on Billy." Jason says. "Now we have 6."

He jogs over to us and we begin playing. Trini and Jason ended up winning.

"Well I told you, I sucked." I say to Billy.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Billy says.

Putties soon show up.

"Putties." Kimberly says.

We begin fighting them.

They soon disappeared after we kicked their butts.

"Are you ok?" Jason asks Trini as she gets back up.

"Yeah." Trini answers.

"Every time putties show up…it has to do with Rita." I said.

"That was a close one." Jason says.

"So much for the game I guess." Zack says.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." I said.

"Yeah, me too." Kimberly says.

Kimberly, Billy and I all jog over to the table that had the drinks.

"Wow, I'm really thirsty." Kimberly says.

"As am I." I said.

"Oh, here." Billy says as he hands Kim and I the drinks.

"Thanks." Kimberly says.

"Yeah thanks Billy." I said.

"Bottoms up." Billy says as we all clink our cups together.

We began to drink…and I felt really weird all of a sudden.

"Ugh!" We all say together.

We threw the other drinks onto the floor. The others soon show up.

"Hey, you okay?" Zack asks.

"What happened?" Jason asks.

"Get out of my face." Kimberly says.

"Yeah, get out of her face." Billy says in a rude tone.

"Loser." I call him.

"What's wrong with you?" Jason asks.

"Nothing." Billy says as he points to Jason's chest. "What's wrong with you?"

"Guys, guys, guys…how about another game of volleyball?" Trini asks.

"No." Kimberly says. "Volleyball is for dorks."

"You got that right." I said.

"Yeah and you guys are dorks!" Billy says.

"Come on, let's kick it." Billy says.

"Yeah, we're outtie." I said. "Later losers."

The three of us leave laughing.

Next morning…Kimberly, Billy and I all walk down the stairs and make our way inside the school.

"Hey!" Billy shouts as we ran down the stairs and began throwing around this kid.

"Let's take his lunch money." I said.

"Yeah, give me your lunch money kid." Billy says to him.

"Yeah, give it up." Kimberly says.

"I don't have any." The kid says.

"Ah, you're worthless." Billy says as he throws the kid away from us.

I laugh out loud as he falls down.

"Hi Kim…Billy…Molly?" Trini asks.

"Hey, what's going on?" Zack asks.

"Study geeks." Billy says as he shoves Zack off to the side.

"Not this one." I said as I walk over to Jason. "This one's really cute."

"Say what now?" Jason asks as he looked really confused.

"I've always wanted to do this to you ever since I first saw you." I said.

"Do what?" Jason asked.

I push him to the lockers and next thing we knew, we were kissing. He was kissing me back…I also knew the others were watching. So I push him away.

"You were alright." I said. "Could've done better though."

Jason looked shocked.

"What was that about?" I hear Zack asking.

I go back to the others.

"Why'd you kiss that geek?" Billy asks.

"He's a hot geek." I answered as I laughed.

"Hey, tough guy." Kimberly says as we walk over to Bulk and Skull. She was speaking to Skull. "You are my kind of man…what do you say? Me and you go out Saturday night and tear up the town?"

"Well…" Skull begins to say. "Okay."

They both start laughing.

"Hey, wait a minute." Bulk says. "What is this? Some kind of trick?"

"Hey, man, you're not the baddest dude on the block anymore." Billy said.

"That's right." I said. "It's us…geek face."

"So don't ask any stupid questions." Billy says. "Got it? Listen pencil neck?"

Billy pushes Bulk against the locker.

"Got it?" Billy asks.

"Yeah, I got it." Squeaks Bulk.

"Good!" Billy says as he hits Bulk on his forehead.

"Take this geeks lunch money." I said.

"Right." Billy says as he does what I said.

Bulk and Skull then both leave. Bulk was on the verge of tears. He was scared of the three of us. Good.

Something happened next…the three of us have disappeared and reappeared somewhere else. I had no idea where. But Kimberly, Billy and I were trapped in some kind of gold bar cage thing.

"Hey, what's this?" Billy yells.

"What just happened?" I asked. "Where the hell are we?"

Billy tries getting out….but he gets shocked by electricity. Kim does the same.

"When we get out of here, we are going to kick your sorry buns." Kimberly says.

"Yeah." I said as I started to laugh.

"What's wrong with them, Zordon?" I hear Trini ask.

"Look at the viewing globe." This Zordon says. "Baboo has put a potion into their drinks at the park…and cause them to turn from good to bad. The only cure made from the sap of the singing squash—a rare root found in certain dimensional gaps…Eons ago, I discovered the singing squash, in a dimensional gap on a dramak five. Rita sent the putties to stop me…the battle was fierce…but I was able to repel them with the help of the squash."

"I don't know what's worse…those putties or the squash." Zack says.

"Drinking the sap from the singing squash is Billy, Molly and Kimberly's only hope of returning to normal." Zordon says.

"It won't be easy." Trini says.

"Quit staring at us." Kimberly says.

"Yeah, take a picture…it will last longer." Billy says.

The three of us laugh again.

"Yeah, we gotta get em' back." Jason says. "I want Molly back to herself."

A big blaring sound had started.

"Hey, cut the noise!" I yelled.

"Ay yi yi yi yi." The robot said.

"Rita has taken advantage of this situation." Zordon says. "And released a terror toad on Earth…it must be stopped."

"Wow, look at that cool frog." Kimberly says. "Wartsville."

"Looks so awesome." I said.

We start laughing again.

"It's Rita's most evil creation yet." Zordon says. "The terror toad…it has an enormous appetite…be careful and let the power protect you."

"It's morphin' time." I hear Jason say.

"Mastodon!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Trini, Zack and Jason had disappeared…and we were still locked in the cage.

"Yo, I wanna get out of here!" I yelled

"Yeah, let us out!" Billy says.

"Ay yi yi yi yi…that toad is a real terror!" The robot says.

"Alpha, I have located a dimensional gap containing a singing squash." Zordons says. "Since Jason and Zack are fighting that monster…I must send you to retrieve it."

"Me?" The robot asks. "Why me?"

"Unfortunately, Billy, Molly and Kimberly are of no use at the present time." Zordon explains. "As you can observe."

I was twirling my curly hair around my fingers. I was so bored.

"Hey! When are we going to get out of here?" Kimberly asks.

"Yeah, we've got stuff to do!" I said.

"Yeah!" Billy says.

"Ay yi yi yi yi." The robot says. "Teleporting now."

"Hey, green head…why don't you put a bug in that frog and let us out of here?" Billy asks.

"Yeah, you big, green geekoid." Kimberly says.

We all start laughing again.

"You will be released once our mission succeeds." Zordon says.

"Ugh…we're never gonna get out of here." I said.

The robot had come back a few minutes later.

"Jason is in great danger from the terror toad Alpha." Zordon says. "Kimberly, Molly and Billy must drink the juice from the singing squash…and quickly."

"The mixture is complete." The robot said.

I see the robot making his way towards us with three cups in his hands.

"Finally, you bring us something to drink, bucket head." Kimberly says.

"Yeah." I said. "The service here really sucked."

We laughed again and started to drink.

"Power beam off!" The robot said.

As soon as I finished drinking…I throw the cup onto the floor. I was confused. Why was I at the command center and what in the world was I wearing? I had on a black bustier…leather pants and a leather jacket and some heels on

"Hi Alpha." Kimberly says. She then looks down. "Yuck, ugh."

"What in the world am I wearing?" I asked. "I would never dress like this."

"Who did my nails?" Kimberly asks.

"Alpha?" Billy asks.

"Look!" Kimberly says as we all rush to the viewing globe.

"That's Jason." Billly says.

"Aww man." I said. "He's in trouble."

"What's going on?" Billy asks.

"I don't know." Kimberly says.

"Who is that?" I asked as I looked at the toad on the screen.

"Oh totally gross." Kimberly says. "It's a toad."

"Exactly." Zordon says. "The terror toad can only be defeated in one way—remove his horn and then look for his weak spot…right below his neck."

"Jason's in big trouble." Kimberly says.

"So what are we waiting for?" I asked. "Let's go."

"Billy, Molly, Kimberly, you must help Jason before he is swallowed by the terror toad…go now and let the power protect you." Zordon said.

"It's morphin' time." We all say together.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Hi-ah!"

We arrived at Jason's location.

"Man, am I glad to see you three." Jason says as he sees us. "Be careful though…this guy's tough…he's already got Trini and Zack."

The toad laughs and then blasts at us.

Billy and Kimberly jump up and destroy the horn…while I protect Jason.

"No, not my horn!" The toad cries. "Now you've made me hopping mad….you're going to pay for this and I'm going to start with you."

His tongue comes out and then wraps around me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"No, Molly!" Jason shouted.

Next thing I knew it was dark…and I was trapped. I had no idea what was happening.

Then something was happening…I reappeared outside again with the others.

"What?" I asked as I looked around.

"Now I'm really peeved." The toad said.

"Let's do it!" Jason says.

"Hi-yah!"

"No more, Mr. Nice toad." The toad says.

"You were never nice." I said.

"You're going down, wart face." Jason said.

"And you're going down hard." Billy says.

"You've had it fly breath!" Zack yells.

"Give it up, toad!" Trini yells. "You're going to lose."

"Have fun where you're going!" I yelled as I spun my power blade.

We all take a shot at him.

"Kimberly, power bow!" Jason shouted.

"Right." She says.

She aims her power bow at the toad and he finally gets destroyed.

"Nobody messes with my friends." Kimberly says.

We were now at the Youth Center. Kimberly was teaching Trini some of her gymnastics moves. I was playing Volleyball with Zack and Billy. I was back to my old self.

"Hey guys check it out." Jason says.

Bulk and Skull come in.

"Hey babe, you ready to tear up the town?" Skull asks as he grabs Kimberly.

"Get your hands off me." Kimberly says.

"Huh?" Skull asks. "I thought we had a date…well, maybe we could get some…frogs legs?"

"Or maybe we can, uh…make it a double date." Bulk says as he looks at me.

"In your dreams." I said.

"Ew." Kimberly says.

"Yuck." Trini says.

"Kimberly, Trini and Molly don't date Neanderthals." Billy says.

" Okay, wimp…you're not so tough anymore." Bulk says. "Now I'm going to show you."

"Yeah, we're going to show you." Skull says.

"Give me the ball, goggle eyes." Bulk says.

"Give it to him Billy, this I gotta see." Zack says.

The guys all get in formation to play Volleyball. But it turned into a mess. Bulk and Skull per usual end up on the floor.

"I hate Volleyball." Bulk says.

"Yeah, I hate Volleyball." Skull says as we all laugh at them.

"Hey, you guys…I didn't do anything out of the ordinary when I wasn't myself?" I asked. "Did I?"

"Um…" Zack begins to say. "Take it away, Trini."

Trini gives him a look.

"You sort of attacked Jason at school." Trini said. "You know…made out with him."

"I did what?" I yelled as I looked at him. "Oh no."

I run out of the Youth Center.


	13. Peace, Love & Woe

Author's Note: Wow...is this one long? It will first be in Jason's POV...then to Molly's. I did say at some points that I will switch POV's if I need to. And oh boy is Fred in trouble? If Molly finds out what he did...she'll kill him...and this Marge character was so cringe-worthy to watch...was it just me? I added extra scenes in it as well so it can be long. I like writing long chapters.

(Jason's POV)

Jason Lee Scott was currently at the Youth Center teaching Trini some new moves.

The gang were all there…except for Molly who was busy avoiding Jason like the plague. She's been avoiding him for like 3 days now…and he was getting worried. Everyone was helping out Ernie who was busy decorating for the upcoming dance.

"Make way for the Bulkster, Dweebs." Bulk says as he enters the Youth Center along with Skull.

He was on a skateboard and doing not that very good of a job riding on one.

"Hey Bulk!" Billy shouted as he crashed through a red silk he was carrying.

"Whoops…sorry Bulk." Trini says as she accidentally kicks him.

"Out of way, dork head!" Bulk says as he was about crash into Kimberly.

"Watch where you're going." She says.

"I can go wherever I want to goooo!" Bulk says.

He crashes into Ernie and on a cake that Ernie was carrying.

Jason walks over with his friends.

"You sure that's where you wanted to go Bulk?" Skull asks.

Jason laughs.

"You boys better follow the rules or pay for the cake, or just don't come back." Ernie says. He carries Bulk and Skull away.

"Oooh, those two never learn." Zack says. "Yo Billy, speaking of which, why don't you let me teach you a coupld of moves for the dance tonight?"

Zack starts dancing.

"Just too impress the ladies." Zack says.

"Ah, no thanks…I'm not really interested in engaging feminine attention through bodily gyrations." Billy says.

"Say what?" Zack asks.

"Billy doesn't want to dance just to attract girls." Trini says.

"Yeah, well to each his own, Billy boy." Zack says.

"So Billy, did you ask anyone to the party tonight?" Jason asks.

"Negative." Billy answers. "Did you?"

"I have someone in mind." Jason answers.

"You mean Molly?" Kimberly asks.

"Dude…she's been avoiding you like the plague." Zack says.

"I didn't even do anything." Jason says. "She was the one who kissed me."

"Well she wasn't herself." Billy responds. "And neither were Kim and I, remember?"

"You think she likes me?" Jason asks.

"Um…I think she does." Zack answers.

"Why do you say that?" Jason asks.

"Because the first day we became, you know…she was staring at you a lot while you were teaching your Karate class." Zack says. "Don't tell her I told you, she'll kill me."

"And you didn't say anything when I now just start to like her?" Jason asks.

"Ask her to the dance." Zack says.

"How if she won't even talk to me?" Jason asks.

"A situation is bound to come up where she will have to talk to you." Zack says. "Go for it."

"And as for you Billy, there's gotta be some girl in your class you can ask." Kimberly says.

"My priority is to complete my experimentational weather analyzing device in my laboratory." Billy says.

"So later guys." Billy says.

"See ya." Trini says.

Jason then sees Billy run into someone…it was a girl.

"I apologize profusely." Billy says.

"Oh think nothing of it." The girl says. "I'm afraid neither one of us were monitoring our designated entrance or exit."

"Wow." Billy says. "Well stated."

"My necklace seems to have…." The girl begins to say.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Billy says.

They both bend down and hit their heads.

Jason just chuckles.

"Sorry…allow me." Billy says as he picks it up and puts it around her neck.

"Thank you." The girl says. "I've been having some difficulty keeping it fastened and that's most likely why it fell."

"And you want to give him tips on how to meet girls?" Jason asks.

"What can I say?" Zack asks. "Looks like a match made in heaven."

A boy passes Billy and the girl and walks inside the Youth Center with a box.

"Hey, isn't that Molly's little brother?" Trini asks.

They all see him walk over to Ernie and he hands him a box.

"Yeah, that's Fred." Jason answers.

"Let's go say Hi and see what's up with Molly." Kimberly says. "She hasn't come by."

"Hey Fred." Zack says as the boy turns his head towards the gang.

"Hey guys." Fred says.

"Is Molly alright?" Jason asks. "I haven't seen her the last couple of days."

"She wasn't the last two days." Fred answers. "She had the stomach virus…it wasn't pretty…but she's getting better."

"Oh." Jason says. "So it wasn't because of me…see?"

"Why would it be because of you?" Fred asks. "Hey, are you that Jason guy she keeps writing about in her dairy?"

"And there's your answer." Zack says.

"Yeah, I'm Jason." Jason says.

"I think she likes you." Fred says. "Like a lot...she be writing your name in hearts…that's kind of creepy."

"And he just pushed the red button even more." Kimberly says.

"Don't tell her I told you." Fred says. "She would kill me in my sleep and I wanna live…well I gotta go...later guys."

"Later Fred." Jason says. "Oh, do you know where I can find her?"

He stops and looks at her.

"You seem cool enough." Fred says. "She's most likely at home."

He leaves the Youth Center.

A few minutes later, we see Billy and the girl he ran into talking at a nearby table.

We start listening in on their conversation.

"Um, excuse me…Billy." Trini says.

"Hey Billy, can you come over here for a sec?" Kimberly asks.

"It's kind of an emergency." Jason says as he shows them the communicator.

"Oh!" Billy says. "Excuse me."

He walks over to his friends.

"So ask her to the dance." Jason says.

"Huh?" Billy asks confused. "That's your emergency?"

"It will be the biggest one in your life." Zack says.

"Come on Billy, you can do it." Trini says.

"Ah…I can't." Billy says.

"I have to go." The girl says.

"Oh." Billy says.

"Billy?" The girl asks. "Would you escort me to the party tonight?"

"Most definitely." Billy says. "You know, it would probably be advisable for us to get to know each other a little better prior to this evening…we could meet later."

"Yes." The girl answers.

"You know, just to talk." Billy says. "Perhaps we can exchange some ideas on the new weather device I've been working on."

"That's a capital idea." The girl says.

"At the park, by the lake, say precisely 4:00." Billy says.

"Great, I couldn't think of a more perfect place." The girl says. "To discuss the weather."

The girl soon leaves.

"Alright, I'm making my move." Jason says.

"What move?" Zack asks.

"I'm going to Molly's house and ask her to the dance." Jason says.

"Good luck, my friend." Zack says.

"Yeah, good luck." Billy says.

Jason leaves the Youth Center and drives over to Molly's house…he gets out of his car and knocks on her door…and it opens. A woman opens it.

"Hi." Jason says.

"Hello." The woman says. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Jason Scott." Jason says. "Is Molly home?"

"I think she said something about going to the library or the forest." The woman said. "I'm not sure these days."

"Oh." Jason said. "Are you her mother?"

"Yes, I am." The woman says. "I'm Patricia."

"Your daughter is a wonderful girl." Jason says.

"Yes, she is…isn't she?" She asks. "I also had 2 others but they went away a long time ago."

"Oh." Jason says. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She says. "I will see them again one day."

"Well, I better get going." Jason says. "But it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you as well Jason." She says. "Take care oh and if you do happen to find Molly, tell her to not forget the lemon meringue."

"Sure." Jason says. "I'll tell her."

Jason drives back to the Youth Center a little disappointed.

"So?" Zack asks as he walks in.

"She wasn't there." Jason says.

"Where is she?" Trini asks.

"I don't know." Jason said.

Jason's communicator beeps.

"Jason?" Billy asks through the communicator. "Do you read me?"

"Guys." Jason says. "Guys."

Zack, Trini and Kimberly all go to him.

"Go ahead Billy, we read you." Jason says.

"I need help fast." Billy says. "I'm surrounded by putties."

"All right, hold on." Jason says. "We'll be there as soon as we can buddy."

They all leave the Youth Center.

They all show up at the park and they see Billy on the ground. Then someone teleports to his location. It was Molly. They all stop running.

"Thanks for the accelerated response, guys." Billy says.

They all start fighting the putties.

(Molly's POV)

I start fighting the putties. Then I see Jason in trouble as he was surrounded by 3.

I did 3 handsprings and make my way over to him as I kicked one of them near him down…then he kicks and punches the other two.

"Thanks." Jason says.

"Anytime." I said. "Come on…Billy needs us."

We all run to him.

"Are you all right?" I asked. "I got your distress call."

"Yeah, thanks for coming to my rescue Molly." Billy says.

"Anything for a friend." I said.

"Those putties are a total pain." Kimberly says.

"Thanks again guys, but I'm afraid it's not over." Billy says.

"Why?" Kimberly asks. "What's the matter?"

"It's Marge." Billy says. "She never reached the primary destination point that we assented to."

"Uh, who's Marge?" I asked.

"You've missed a lot." Kimberly says.

"Assented to?" Zack asks. "Run that again."

"Marge never showed up here as planned." Trini answers.

"Well, not exactly." Billy says. "Evidently she showed up, but all I found was her necklace, which indicates she met with—

Jason's communicator beeps.

"Yes Zordon." Jason says.

"Rangers, I need you at the command center immediately." Zordon says.

"We're on our way." Jason says.

We all teleport and end up at the command center.

"Zordon, can you tell us what happened to Marge?" Billy asks.

"I'm afraid Jason is right." Zordon says. "Rita is behind this…she set a trap to capture you, Billy…and accidentally captured Marge instead."

"It's all my fault." Billy says.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Billy." I said.

"Billy, you shouldn't blame yourself." Alpha says.

"We've battled Rita's bogus monsters before." Kimberly says. "Don't worry…we're going to get this one too."

"You'll need to be careful power rangers." Zordon says. "For you must face a powerful foe…I call your attention the viewing globe."

We all turn to the viewing globe.

"She is called Madame Woe, for she brings woe or trouble to everyone she touches." Zordon explains. "She controls wind, rain, heat and cold with the energy of her crown jewel, which also has the power to send people into other dimensions….the only way to defeat her is to combine your powers." Zordon says.

"How do we do that?" Jason asks.

"By combining your six power coins…any one of you can assume the power of the entire group." Zordon explains.

"Well then, I'll be the one." Billy says. "I volunteer."

"Then let the power protect you, Billy." Zordon says.

"Okay guys, it's morphin' time." Jason says.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power Rangers!"

"It's her!" Billy shouts.

Madame Woe appears before us.

"Now you will join your friends." Madame Woe says.

The room starts spinning and we all scream.

"Madame Woe's warped us to another dimension!" Jason shouted.

"That witch!" I said.

"Apparently so." Billy says. "Huh?"

Billy looks around and I see a girl hiding.

"Marge?" Billy asks as he runs over to her.

"So that's Marge?" I asked.

"Yeah." Zack answers.

"You…you're the power rangers, aren't you?" Marge asks.

"Yes, don't be afraid." Billy says. "We'll get you out of here…I promise."

Madame Woe shows up and surprises us. She hits us and we all go down.

"Feel the power of Madame Woe." Madame Woe says.

She hits us again.

"Now to finish you." Madame Woe says.

"Rangers, move in!" Jason shouts.

We all start attacking her with our weapons but she hits us back.

"Ha!" Madame Woe says. "You weaklings will never defeat me."

"Blade blasters up!" Billy shouted as I got mine out. "Fire!"

We shoot at her but she levitates up into the air.

"Your weapons are no match for the power of Madame Woe." Madame Woe says.

She laughs and sends a lot of rain at us.

"Our weapons don't seem to work on her." Zack says. "But there's got to be some way to beat her…Man, we've go to figure out what to do."

"Man she is mean." I said.

"Yeah, with alacrity." Billy says.

"Say what?" Zack asks.

"He means we got to move fast." Trini says.

"Or else we're done for." I said.

She hits us again and we all go down.

"Now, which one of you little wimps is the first to suffer my wrath?" Madame Woe asks.

Billy starts attacking her.

"We can't beat her here." Billy says. "We've got to get back to our dimension."

"Yeah, but how?" I ask

"The only way to do that is by combining our power coins." Billy says.

"Good thinking." Jason says. "Ready when you are."

Billy kicks her and she goes flying.

"Yeah!" Billy says. "Let's do it."

"You little brats!" Madame Woe says.

"Now!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Saber-tooth tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!" I shouted as I took out my power coin from my belt.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

We all put our power coins together and they all blinked to our colors.

"Morph to the power of one." Billy says.

"Power Rangers!"

"Your parlor tricks cannot save you." Madame Woe says.

Billy escapes from the dimension and so did she.

"She's weakening!" Billy shouted. "You'll be free in a second!"

We all wait some more as we protect Marge.

"All right guys, we're almost out of here." Jason says. "Get ready for battle."

"When we get there, hang to the side." Zack says to Marge. "And out of the way, and you'll be fine."

"Okay, everyone ready?" Jason asks.

"Yes." Kimberly, Trini and I say together.

The room starts spinning again and we end up outside.

"We're back!" Jason shouted. Let's go!"

"Hy-ah!"

"You escaped." Madame Woe says.

"But you won't, Madame Woe!" Billy shouted.

We all take turns kicking her down.

"Let's bring them together!" Jason shouts.

"Power axe!"

"Power bow!"

"Power daggers!"

"Power lance!"

"Power blade!"

"Power sword!"

"Power Rangers!"

"Woe is me." Madame Woe says.

"Fire!"

With one final shot at her she finally gets destroyed.

"And another one bites the dust." I said.

We all laugh…then run over to Marge.

"Wow!" Marge says. "You guys were…I think the phrase is…"

"Totally awesome?" Billy asks.

"Exactly." Marge says.

Well, I didn't want to go to this dance thing at the Youth Center but I ended up going anyways. I couldn't avoid Jason forever. Zack was dancing around showing off. Bulk and Skull were in some lame disguise. He finishes and everyone claps.

"That was great." Kimberly says.

"Hey Molly, a word please?" Jason asks.

"Um." I begin to say.

"Just go." Kimberly says as she pushes me forward to him.

I had no choice to but follow him and we sit down at a table.

"So…you like me." Jason says.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"I know you do." Jason says. "Just admit it…look I just recently realized that I like you too."

"You do?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Yeah, I do." Jason says. "I don't understand why you had to avoid me."

"I guess I was just nervous about what happened last week and all." I admit.

"Look, I know you weren't yourself…but I admit that I liked kissing you." Jason says.

"Really?" I asked.

"So what do you say?" Jason asks. "You want to give it a shot?"

"Give what a shot?" I asked.

"You know…us?" Jason asks.

"Like go out on dates and stuff?" I asked. "Like boyfriend and girlfriend type of thing?"

"Yeah." Jason says.

"I never had a boyfriend before." I said.

"So now you have one." Jason says as he smiles at me. "Oh and your mom said something about a lemon meringue?"

"You went to my house?" I asked.

"To look for you." Jason says.

"Come on." I said as I grabbed his hand we walked over to Zack.

"So you two a couple now?" Zack asks.

"Yup." Jason says as he puts his arms around me.

"Sweet." Zack says.

We bump into Bulk and Skull.

"What's up with the lame disguise?" I asked them.

"You think you two can pull a fast one on me?" Ernie asks as he pulls Bulk and Skull. "That cake cost me money, money you owe me now…I told you, to don't come back if you don't pay it…or you two clowns can leave.

Bulk somehow makes Ernie unconscious.

"Oh no…uncle Ernie!" I said as I run over to him with the others and help him up. I smelled something funky.

"Oh my god…what reeks?" I ask as I sniff around.

"Come on Ernie, it's not time for cake yet." Jason says. "You've still got sandwiches to serve."

"Yeah, right." Ernie says. "But first I've got to build up an appetite…let's dance!"

"Come on." Jason says as he leads me to the dance floor and we all start dancing.

At least now I had Jason.


	14. Foul play in the sky

Author's Note: This was a Kimberly episode as you can see. In the first 10 minutes...well they did show Zack making a fool of himself in front of that Angela girl who I don't really like...she was just too snobby in my opinion...but Molly misses that part...for good reason...the return of Max and Kyle...I had to think of something and well this scene popped into my head. I'm also thinking about when I should have Molly's mom die...so morbid I know...but you all know about her condition. People with pancreatic cancer, they don't last long. And it's going to be very sad. Ok, here's the next chapter.

I was taking a nice brisk walk outside…though I was really making my way to the Youth Center to meet my boyfriend and my friends. Wow…it feels really weird to call Jason my boyfriend…but Hey…he is and I love it.

I was just a few blocks a way from the center when something moves from behind me. So stop walking. Something was rustling nearby. It couldn't be those stupid putties again…could it? Man, does Rita ever take a break? I'm alone. I turn around and start looking around my surroundings.

"Who's there?" I asked out loud.

No answer.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Attack!"

I gasp as I see about 4 or maybe 5 boys coming towards me and they start throwing water balloons at me…2 of them had water guns. I scream…and they just laugh. A few minutes later they stopped.

I wipe my eyes and turn to see Max and Kyle…Fred's school bullies with his friends all laughing at me.

"We got her dude." One of them says.

"You little brats!" I yelled at them.

"Oh man." Max says. "Let's go before she gets serious."

"I am…you morons!" I called after them. But they had all run away laughing. "Yeah, you better run!"

I'm going to get them…I swear I will.

"Ugh!" I said. "I'm alone and I'm soaking wet."

I make my way over to the Youth Center…and my shoes were squeaking. Just great. What I needed now is for something to fall from the sky and hit me over the head. I looked up. Nothing.

I open the door to the Youth Center and make my way inside. I see a few people looking at me as I make my way in. Yes, I'm clearly wet…stop looking at me.

I see Jason over by the punching bag so I walk over to him. I tap him on the shoulder and he turns around.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Jason asked.

"It's not raining outside." Zack says. "You look like a wet rat."

"Oh, what a nice compliment." I said.

"A cute wet rat." Jason says.

I sighed but smile at him.

"Seriously, what happened?" Jason asked.

"Max and Kyle." I answered.

"Who are Max and Kyle?" Zack asks.

"They attacked you?" Jason asked.

"With water balloons and they had 3 others with them…who had water guns." I replied.

"You know what, I'm going to get them." Jason says as he was about to leave but Zack stops him.

"You don't want to do that." Zack says.

"Give me a reason why not?" Jason asked. "Look what they did to Molly."

"You could get in trouble." Zack says.

"They are the ones who should be in trouble." Jason says. "Just wait until I get my hands on one of them."

"Wow…defending my honor." I said. "You're cute."

"Isn't that what boyfriends are supposed to do?" Jason asks.

"I guess." I said. "Zack?"

"Yes, they are supposed to protect their woman." Zack answers. "But not like that."

"Hey Ernie, can I get a towel over here?" Jason shouts to Ernie.

"Sure thing Jason." Ernie shouts back.

Jason looks at me again.

"Make that two!" Jason shouted.

I see Trini come over to us.

"What happened to you?" Trini asks.

"Those two little dweebs Max and Kyle happened." I answered.

"Oh." Trini says. "They're after you now?"

"Supposedly." I said as I nod my head. "They pick on random people…not just in their school."

Ernie comes over and hands me the two towels and I drape them over my shoulder. By now we were sitting at a table.

"You're all wet." Ernie says.

"Clearly." I said.

"What happened?" Ernie asks.

"I got attacked by these two morons from Fred's school." I said.

Jason wraps a towel from behind me and starts rubbing me to keep me warm.

"Those two are done for." Jason says. "You can count on it."

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do?" Zack asks.

"I'll think of something." Jason answers. "No one messes with my girlfriend."

"Oh you two are dating?" Ernie asks.

I nod my head.

"He's a great kid Molly." Ernie says. "I approve."

"Well thanks uncle Ernie." I said.

"Well gotta get back behind the counter…duty calls." Ernie says.

He leaves us alone.

Jason's communicator starts beeping.

He motions his head to the hallway. So, Zack, Jason, Trini and I go to the empty hallway. Billy was in his lab…but I'm sure he will come to.

"Something's up." I said.

We teleport to the command center.

They start telling us what's going on with Kimberly…who was currently flying a plane with her Uncle Steve in the sky and Bulk and Skull were with them. Uncle Steve had fallen asleep and now Kimberly was in danger. I was worried.

"There is no need to panic yet, power rangers." Zordon says. "Kimberly is a very bright and capable girl and the aircraft is no longer losing altitude."

"Poor Kimberly." I said.

"Ay yi yi yi yi!" Alpha says. "She doesn't have much of it left to lose."

We all rush to the viewing globe and see the plane Kimberly was on.

"We must tell Kimberly to gain control of the plane and turn it around." Zordon says. "Her fuel supply is running dangerously low."

"Oh man." Jason says.

"Dang, check it out!" Zack says.

"Oh no…the plane is heading right for the mountains." Trini says.

"We've gotta help her." I said.

But next came the blaring noise.

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha says. "Second stage alert."

"That is why I summoned you." Zordon says.

"What now?" Zack asks.

"Rita's latest monster is wreaking havoc in Angel Grove park." Zordon explains.

"We got to go…now." Jason says.

"Alpha, take care of Kimberly." Trini says.

"I will." Alpha says. "Just be careful fighting the Snizzard."

"You got it." I said.

"It's morphin' time guys." Jason says.

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber tooth tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We all arrive at the Snizzard's location…and we take out our Blade blasters and begin attacking him.

"Blade blasters up!" Jason shouts. "Fire!"

We fired some blasts at the Snizzard…but he throws them back at us and we end up on the ground.

"Wow…this is fun." I said.

"Your weapons are no match for me." The Snizzard says.

"That apple on his head." Trini says. "It reflected all our power right back at us."

"Now you shall taste my firepower." The Snizzard says.

He begins attacking us and then he takes down Jason.

"Jason!" I shouted as I run to him. "You alright?"

"This monster's tough." Jason says.

"I think we need Kimberly for this one." I said.

"Maybe we should contact Alpha." Billy says.

"Right." Jason says. "Alpha come in! The Snizzard's getting the best of us! I don't know how long we can hang on! We need Kimberly."

"Ay yi yi yi yi." Alpha says.

We were not doing so well. The monster keeps blasting us. He then throws something at us.

"Oh no! Snakes!" Trini yells.

"Get it off me." Zack says.

"I can hardly move." Jason says.

"I'm stuck!" I yelled.

"Feel my cobras draining your energy." Snizzard says. "Foolish power rangers."

"We need help!" I shouted.

"He's right…I'm getting weaker." Jason says as we all drop to the floor.

I try to fight him even with those snake things wrapped around me…but it was no use. He throws me to the ground.

"Oh man…I hope Kim gets here soon." I said.

The snakes were weakening us.

"Now you'll feel the full power of the zapper apple." Snizzard says.

"You won't get away with this!" Trini yells.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you!" I shouted.

"Goodbye, Power Rangers." Snizzard says.

He was about to aim but something stops him. It was Kim's bow.

"Kim?" I asked as I spot her.

"Leave my friends alone you snake!" Kimberly yells.

"Ah!" Snizzard yells. "Putties! Attack!"

The putties show up and Kimberly begins to fight them off. That girl was on fire.

"Are you guys alright?" Kimberly asks.

"Get these things off us." Jason says.

"I thought we were finished." Trini says.

"Thank God, you're here." I said.

"You haven't escaped me yet power rangers." Snizzard says. "Tonto snakes, attack them!"

She stops them with her bow.

"Curse you and your power bow." Snizzard says.

"Aim for the apple on top of his head." Jason says.

"You got it." Kimberly says as she aims for the apple. Right on target, she hits it and the Snizzard gets destroyed.

"Nobody snakes the Power Rangers." Jason says.

We were back at the Youth Center. I was finally dry by now and had on new clothes.

Kimberly was talking to this guy…she was blushing.

I walk behind Jason and Zack before I hear Jason say to Zack "Oh, Matt, you don't really mean that do you?"

He was mocking Kimberly.

"Tell me more, you big strong hunk of a man, you." Zack says as he turns around and runs into this girl who was carrying a plate of shakes that ended up in the air and on top of Bulk and Skull.

We laugh at them. Then I stop.

"You know, I kind of feel bad when stuff gets thrown at them when they don't deserve it." I said.

"Awww, you're cute." Jason says as he kisses my cheek. "Come on, let's go catch a movie."

"Now?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Jason says.

And we both leave the Youth Center hand in hand.


	15. The Dark Warrior

Author's Note: So I have one more episode till Tommy comes in. Green with Evil is almost a coming. Who's excited? I believe Switching places is coming up next. Also I'm having Molly as a power ranger thru In Space...I believe In Space also comes back in Lost Galaxy if I remember correctly and have her also come back for the Megaforce special episode. I'm doing a lot here but I love it. Anyways, read on.

I was currently at the Youth Center sitting by the counter with Billy. Jason was teaching one of his Karate classes. I was indulging on a book…one of my favorites…Peter Pan.

"Hey."

I looked up to see Trini who had arrived.

"Hey." Billy says.

"Hi Trini." I said.

"I sure wish I had Jason's outstanding moves." Billy says.

"Speaking of moves, would you mind moving these to the recycling bin for me, Billy?" Ernie asks.

"No problem." Billy says.

"Peter Pan?" Trini asks as she looks at my book.

"One of my favorites." I said. "I used to love reading this as a kid…I always wished I was Peter Pan because all of his adventures."

"Hey Geek head!

Trini and I turn our heads to see Bulk and Skull walking over to Billy.

"Let me borrow a quarter." Bulk says.

"Oh, gee, sorry fellas, I don't have any to spare right now." Billy says.

"What?" Bulk asks. "Get him."

They both flip Billy upside down and his money comes out.

"Hey fellas! He shouted. "Fellas!"

I walk over to them.

"Hey! Leave him alone." I say to them.

They both turn to look at me.

"No, I don't think we will." Bulk says to me.

"You want quarters?" I asked. "Here."

I took some of my quarters from my pockets and gave it to them.

"Now go away." I say to them.

"Gladly." Bulk says. "You know something, you're alright…I don't know why you hang out with these geeks for."

He drops Billy onto the floor…and Trini helps him up.

They both leave laughing.

"Are you alright?" Trini asks him.

Billy sighs.

"I'm always gettin' picked on." Billy says.

"Those two are jerks." I said. "Always have been and always will be."

"I know something that will cheer you up." Trini says. "You know…my uncle Howard, the famous scientist is coming."

"He's famous?" I asked.

"Yes, he is." Trini answers.

"Even scientific achievement isn't much comfort to me right now." Billy says.

He runs forward to see Jason teach his Karate class.

"What do you think he's going to do?" I ask Trini.

"Maybe join Jason's Karate class again." Trini answers.

"But he tried that before, didn't he?" I ask.

I went back to reading my book.

Jason dismisses his class.

I see this old man come by and places something on the counter.

"Hey, what's this?" Ernie asks as the man leaves. "Hey Molly, did you leave this here?"

"No." I answered. "All I have is my awesome book."

"Uncle Howard!"

I hear Trini's voice and I looked up. I set my book down.

"Can you watch my book for me?" I ask.

"Sure thing." Ernie answers.

I see Trini hug this old man. I get up and walk over to my friends.

"Hey." I said as Jason turns his attention to me.

"Hey." Jason says as he gives me a hug.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Apparently Trini's uncle." Zack answers.

"Oh, these are my friends uncle." Trini says.

"Hi." Kimberly says.

"Oh, and this here is Billy." Trini says. "I told him that you might be able to teach him some Karate."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Karate scientist." Billy says.

"Yes, Billy-San." Howard says. "Ah, with ancient martial arts skills, I can sharpen your body and your mind."

"Great!" Billy says.

"And I have a few other things I'd like to teach you." Howard says. "Please, follow me."

We all walk over to Trini.

"I think he's in good hands." Jason says.

"I'm going to go back to my book." I said as I begin to walk away but he grabs my hand.

"Oh no you're not." Jason says. "We're going to the park."

"We are?" I asked.

"Yeah, just let me go and get changed." Jason says.

"I could still read while you change." I said.

"Fine." Jason says.

I wait for Jason to come back from the locker room and he does about 15 minutes later.

"That took oh so long lover boy." Zack says as he laughs.

"Shut up Zack." Jason says.

We see Billy rush over to us.

"The putties!" He says out of breath. "They grabbed uncle Howard…I tried to stop them but I couldn't."

I gasp.

"Wait, what?" Trini asks.

"What would they want with uncle Howard?" Jason asks.

"I, I don't know! He's just a harmless old man!" Trini says.

"Trini, these were just delivered for ya." Ernie says as he comes over with these three dark balloons.

"Ew." Kimberly says.

"That's weird." Trini says as she takes them. "Who would send these?"

They suddenly pop by themselves and I jump back.

"What is that?" Zack asks as he sees something on the floor.

"I don't know." Kimberly says as she picks up the note from the floor.

She begins to read it.

"If you ever want to see your uncle again, deliver his secret formula to me in Angel Grove Park…signed the Dark Warrior."

"Must be one of Rita's monsters." Zack says.

"Oh no, uncle Howard." Trini says.

"What secret formula could they be talking about?" I ask.

"I don't have the secret formula." Trini says. "Oh no, knowing him, he probably forgot where he put it."

"Don't worry Trini." Jason says. "We'll find your uncle…we better teleport to the command center."

We rush into an empty hallway and that's what we did…teleport to the command center.

"Welcome power rangers." Zordon says. "I have been expecting you."

"Zordon, what's going on?" Trini asks. "A monster named Dark Warrior has kidnapped my uncle."

"Unfortunately, Trini, your uncle's creation has inspired Rita to hatch one of her most evil plots ever." Zordon says. "Behold."

We all walk towards the viewing globe.

"Your uncle has invented a new invisibility formula…a few drops on any person or object will cause it to totally vanish." Zordon explains. "Rita has dispatched her latest evil villain, the Dark Warrior to get the formula from your uncle…her master plan is to use the formula to make you power rangers disappear forever."

"And there's our answer." I said.

"The Dark Warrior is holding your uncle hostage in an abandoned cave." Zordon says. "He will destroy him if he doesn't get the formula."

"Oh no." Trini says.

"Don't worry Trini." Billy says. "We'll save your uncle Howard."

"Prepare to teleport." Jason says.

We all teleport outside of the abandoned cave that they were keeping uncle Howard in. But Putties were around.

"Putties." Jason says. "Kimberly, Trini, Molly."

We all separate and begin fighting the putties. Then they disappear after they give up on fighting us.

"Uncle Howard!" Trini yells. "Quick, we gotta find him!"

We run inside the cave and we see him. He was strapped to something and something was beeping.

"Uncle Howard, are you alright?" Trini asks.

"Yes." Howard answers. "How 'd you find me?"

"We got a message from the Dark Warrior." Billy responds.

"Did he tell you about the bomb?" Howard asks.

"Yeah, we gotta hurry." Jason says.

We begin helping him get free.

"Billy, can you disconnect it?" Zack asks.

"Uh, I can try." Billy answers.

"Billy, use your karate training to focus your mental energy." Howard says.

"Right." Billy says.

"C'mon Billy!" Kimberly yells.

"Yeah…you can do it." I said.

"Yeah, c'mon Billy, you can do it." Jason shouts.

He diffuses the bomb at just 4.1 seconds.

"I did it!" Billy says.

"Way to go Billy." I said.

"Good work." Howard says.

We all congratulate him.

"Wonder what I did with that formula?" Howard asks.

"Zordon, we freed uncle Howard." Jason says through the communicator.

"Good…now hurry to the park and put an end to the Dark Warrior." Zordon says.

"Now, that my uncle's safe…let's put Dark Warrior's lights out." Trini says.

"Yes." Kimberly says.

"Right." Jason says. "It's morphin' time."

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We arrive at Dark Warriors location.

"Power Rangers!"

And we start fighting the Dark Warrior.

"Get him!" Jason shouts.

"You fools don't have a chance!" The Dark Warrior says. "I am the Dark Warrior!"

"Oh yeah…we'll see about that." I said.

He blasts at us.

"You've had it!" Trini shouted. "Hy-ah."

She jumps up but he blasts her.

"Trini." I said. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Trini says.

"Surrender, fools." The Dark Warrior says.

"No way!" Trini shouts.

Then he grows to a giant.

"Oh crap." I said.

"Aaah, this is your last chance." The Dark Warrior says. "Surrender!"

"No way!" Jason yells.

"Then prepare for defeat!" Dark Warrior yells. He starts laughing.

"We need Dinozord power!" Jason yells.

Our zords come.

"Let's do it!" Jason shouts.

We all jump into our zords.

"Power up!" Jason yells.

"Yeah!" Zack says.

"You got it." I said.

"Ready!" Billy says.

"Set." Trini says.

"Get him!" Kimberly says.

The Dark Warrior laughs again and then blasts at our zords.

"Let's bring this dude down to size!" Jason shouted.

""Let's show him some megazord power!" Trini yells.

"Prepare for your destruction!" Dark Warrior yells. "Raah!"

The rangers' zords start transforming into tank mode while I still fly around in the air.

I blast at him.

"Take that you overgrown jerk off!" I yelled at him.

The tank mode starts blasting him as well.

The Dark Warrior blasts at them…so I blast him back.

"Don't hurt my friends!" I yelled.

"We're transforming to Megazord mode Molly!" Jason shouted. "Do the same!"

"Sure." I said.

I begin activating the Plesio Megazord…and I do.

Both our zords start fighting the Dark Warrior.

The Dark Warrior latches a hook onto the rangers' Megazord and I break it.

"Stand back Molly, we're getting the power sword now." Jason says. "We need the power sword now!"

The power sword arrives and their zord catches it. He soon gets destroyed.

"That'll teach Rita to mess with us." I said.

Back at the Youth Center…Jason was teaching Billy again…making our park date till more later on. Of course I understood. All of us were watching.

"That's good Billy, but this is for next class." Jason says as he claps him on the back.

"Billy is awesome." Kimberly says.

"He's great." Trini says.

"He'll come a long way." I said.

"It is my pleasure to promote you to yellow belt." Jason says as he hands him the belt.

"Outstanding." Billy says as he takes it.

We all run to him.

"Billy, you were great." Kimberly says.

"The best." I said.

"Very proud of you Billy." Trini says.

"All right, Billy!" Zack says.

"Thanks Jase." Billy says.

"You've earned it." Jason says.

"I really just needed to prove myself that I could do it." Billy says.

We start walking but Bulk and Skull had arrived and start pushing Billy around.

"What's the matter egghead?" Bulk asks.

Zack was about to go over but Jason stops him.

"He's ok." Jason says.

"Maybe he thinks he's too good for us." Skull says as they circle around him.

"Uncle Howard!" Trini says as we see Howard coming over with this jar.

That must have been the formula I saw earlier.

"Look, I found my formula." Howard says.

"That's great sir." I said.

He then sees what was going on with Billy.

"Those bad boys need to be taught a lesson." I hear him say.

"What are you…" I begin to say but he walks away.

"Uncle Howard, what are you doing?" Trini asks as he drinks the green stuff in the jar.

He disappears.

"Let's see how good this four-eyed brain really is!" Bulk says.

Then something happens to Bulk.

"Hey, Skull!" Bulk says.

Something was hitting them. They both run into each other. They both start groaning and fall to the floor.

"Hey fellas, remember." Billy says. "Keep your mental energy tightly centered like the nucleus if an atom."

"Assuming if they even have any brain cells." I said as my friends start laughing.

They both run away and Howard reappears beside him.

We all rush over to him and start congratulating him.

Soon after that, Jason and I were at the park sitting side by side on a train.

"I saw what you did earlier with Bulk and Skull." Jason says. "Thanks for defending Billy."

"Well he is one of my best friends." I said.

"I know." Jason says. "But that was really nice of you to give Bulk the quarters."

"Hey Jase?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asks as he looks at me.

"Do you ever get tired of leading us?" I asked.

He gives me a serious look.

"I love being a power ranger." Jason says. "I sometimes do, but someone has to do it…we can't let Rita win."

"I know." I said. "I just think something bad is going to come."

"Why do you say that?" Jason asks.

"I don't know." I said. "A woman's intuition I guess?"

"Look we so far defeated 15 of Rita's bogus monsters so far." Jason says.

"Wow." I said. "You keep count?"

"Of course I do." Jason says. "We can take on anything that she throws our way."

"You think so?" I asked.

"Of course." Jason says. "Kiss?"

I smile at him and that's what we do. We lean in and start kissing.

After that, I began reading out loud to him…Peter Pan. What a good book that is. He just listened.


	16. Switching Places

Author's Note: Poor Molly can never get a break from these bullies. First Max and Kyle...and now this one from her past? This episode was also so confusing to write...like writing Billy and Kimberly's parts...because they switched their brains and all. Sheesh. And the rangers were really in trouble fighting this genie...had it not been for Alpha and Molly there...they would have been finished. Green with evil pt 1 is coming up next. Don't forget...if you like this story so far...add it to your favorites or follow it to read more.

On Monday morning at school…I was currently stuck inside a locker. I was pushed and shoved inside by my old bully. Paula Edwards. She has always bullied me…ever since I first moved here to Angel Grove.

Recently, she had been in juvie…but now the school had let her back in the halls. Someone is bound to find me sooner or later…I mean…I sort of missed like what…2 periods?

I began pounding on it very hard. I couldn't teleport out. Someone would most likely see me. It all happened this morning. The hall was empty…and I was going to my class till I heard her. I had no idea where Jason was.

"Well check it out…"

I stop and turn around and to see her.

"I remember you…you're Molly Walsh." She said. "You were one of my victims."

"Paula?" I asked. "Paula Edwards? How the heck are ya?"

"Yup." Paula says. "Guess who's back?"

She had 2 girls behind her checking me out. She walks closer to me and I back up behind someone who had their locker open. He was opening it.

"I thought you were in juvie." I said.

"I got out." Paula says. "Lucky me…huh?"

"Ok…that's good." I said. "Now I have to go to my class."

"Oh no you're not." Paula says.

She snaps her fingers and says "Ladies, you know what to do."

"Certainly." One of them says.

One of them shoves the boy that had his locker open to the floor. I think it was a kid from one of my classes. Bryan Adams.

"Beat it." The black haired girl says.

He nods very fast, gets up and runs away.

They both grab me and shove me inside.

"Give me your lunch money…now." Paula says.

"O-o-okay." I stammered out.

I carefully reached into my pockets and then hand her the money.

Then she shuts the locker closed.

Why is everyone always after me? I mean, what did I do before? I never bothered anyone. My life sucks.

I banged on the locker again. Then I heard them…my friends' voices.

They were talking about how somehow Billy and Kimberly switched bodies.

I knock on the locker even harder.

"Do you guys hear that?" Trini asks.

"Yeah, hush." Zack says.

"A pounding on the locker." Billy says (who was really Kimberly at the moment) says.

"Can someone get me out of here?" I finally shouted.

"Is that Molly?" Kimberly asks (who was really Billy at the moment).

"Oh no." Jason says. "I bet it was Max and Kyle…I'm going to kill them."

"They don't even go to this school." Zack says.

"Molly?" Trini asks as she walks toward the locker I was trapped in.

"Yeah…it's me." I said.

"What's the combination?" Trini asks.

"I think this is Bryan Adams' locker." I answered.

"Let me go get him." Zack says."I know who that is."

"Who did this to you?" Jason asks. "Was it Max and Kyle again?"

"No." I responded. "It was Paula Edwards."

"Paula Edwards?" Billy asks (who was really Kimberly now asks). "Who's Paula Edwards?"

"She used to bully me along time ago." I said from inside the locker. "And then she got into juvie for stealing and beating up people…and now she's back to make my life a living hell…like I don't have enough problems in my life."

"Wait a few more minutes and wait for Bryan to come with Zack." Jason says. "We'll get you out of there."

"Yeah, hurry." I said. "Because I'm smelling old gym socks in here and I'm getting nauseous."

The locker soon opens up and I see Bryan in front of me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help…those chicks are kind of scary." He says.

"It's fine." I said.

"Come on." Jason says as he helps me out of the locker.

"You need an air freshner inside that thing." I said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Jason says.

"It's fine Jase." I said as I kiss his cheek. "So I hear that you two switched bodies, how?"

Billy who now Kimberly at the moment starts explaining to me what happened.

I sat by Billy.

"This is awful." Billy says. "I want my body back."

"Like I don't want mine." Kimberly says.

"Why do I always have people coming after me?" I asked. "Like what did I do? Maybe they thought I was a freak."

"We don't think you're a freak." Jason says. "Right guys?"

"No…you're not a freak." Billy (who was really Kimberly) says. "You're very nice."

"And helpful." Trini adds.

Jason's communicator beeps all of a sudden.

Zordon tells us what was going on with this magic genie lamp.

"Prepare to teleport." Jason says as the hallway was now empty and we do to the lamp's location.

"Look…over there!" Zack yells as he sees it. "That's it! I got it!"

He runs over to it and gets it.

"Look everyone, I got the lamp!" Zack says.

"We hear you Zack." I said. "What do you suppose it is?"

"We got to get this thing to Zordon right away." Jason says.

And that's what we did.

We were all at the command center.

"I don't understand Zordon, you said this was an emergency." Alpha says. "But it's just an antique oil lamp."

"Never underestimate an antique oil lamp Alpha." I said. "It could be dangerous."

"Molly is correct." Zordon says. "What's dangerous is the genie who was once inside it. Rita has sent him to destroy the power rangers."

The alarm starts blaring.

"It's the putty patrol." Alpha says. "Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi."

"It's ok Alpha." I said. "We can take them."

"Alright…let's go." Jason says.

"Let the power protect you." Zordon says.

"I'll take care of the lamp." Alpha says.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We arrive at the putties location and start fighting them.

Jason starts fighting with Goldar. Goldar takes him down and we all rush over to him.

"Oh no." I said as I knelt down beside him.

"You ok?" Zack asks.

We help him up.

Then we begin teleporting again but this time to the genie's location.

He throws something at us. We couldn't move.

"I can't move." Jason says.

"Me too." I said.

Alpha teleports us back to the command center.

"As you have seen rangers, the genie is extremely powerful." Zordon says.

"You're right, like major muscle." Billy says (who was really Kimberly now) says.

"Nevertheless rangers, the power to defeat him resides in each of you." Zordon says.

"But we couldn't get near him." Trini says.

"Yeah, he threw something at us and we couldn't move." I said.

"We never even layed a finger on him." Jason says.

"So how are we gonna beat this guy?" Zack asks.

"By not working our maximum energy linkage." Kimberly (who was really Billy now) says.

"Correct." Zordon says. "Believe in yourselves…combine your powers and the genie cannot defeat you"

We teleport back to the genie's location.

"All right, power rangers." Jason says. "Let's do it."

"Yes, ready to move and in the groove." Zack says.

"For sure…like that genie's done for, okay?" Billy asks

"Yeah, we'll show him that his magic won't work on us." Trini says.

"Yeah, let's take this genie down." I said.

"Affirmative…that genie is finished." Kimberly says.

Rita shows up.

"In your face, power rangers!" She yells.

"Rita!" Jason yells.

"We're going to have a lot of fun." She yells.

She throws a red strike lightning at us.

"Take a good luck at what you're facing now." Rita says.

She makes the genie really big.

"Now, get them!" Rita yells.

"Your wish is my command." Genie says.

"Go monster, and destroy the power rangers!" Rita yells.

"Remember, together we can beat it." Jason says. "So let's do it."

"Yeah." I said.

"Dinosaur power, now!" Jason yells.

We call all of our zords and they arrive.

"Let's go!" Jason yells as he jumps into his zord. "All right! Log on!"

We all jump into our zords.

"Zack here, I'm kickin' it." Zack says.

"Kimberly, I mean like Billy, I mean…" Billy says.

"Trini here…ready to rock." Trini says.

"Billy, on line." Kimberly says.

"Power Rangers, power up!" Jason yells.

"Two, one…power up!"

"Let's show him some megazord power." Jason says.

Their zords form into tank mode. Then it goes to their megazord.

"Molly, form your megazord!" Jason yells.

"Activating Plesio Megazord!" I say.

 ** _Plesio Megazord activated!_**

My megazord was now ready.

The genie jumps up at their megazord but I shoot it down and it falls down.

"All right, way to go Molly." Jason says.

Both of our zords start fighting him.

Oh no…he hits their megazord really hard. It threw something at the megazord and they fall down.

"Molly, distract him!" Jason says.

I blast the genie and it faces me and it starts fighting with my zord. So I fight back.

I see him about to drill the rangers. But I blast him again.

"Stop hurting my friends, you goon!" I yell at it.

The genie and I begin fighting again. I'm not letting that drill anywhere near them.

"Look something's happening." Jason says.

As it was about to hit my zord again…I see swirly things around it and then it disappears.

"What just happened?" I asked confused.

"I've got one of those headaches again!" Rita yells.

I laugh.

"Her and those headaches." I said.

"Great job Molly." Jason says.

"Yeah, thanks for saving us." Zack says.

We all went to Billy's lab to see if we can get Billy and Kimberly get back to normal.

"And when we destroyed the lamp, the genie disappeared." Alpha says.

"All set." Kimberly says.

"All right Alpha, we gotta go." Zack says. "Billy and Kimberly are about to make the switch…peace out."

"Ay-yi-yi…tell them to be careful." Alpha says.

I chuckled.

"Alpha is always worrying." I said.

Billy and Kimberly get inside the machine.

"Are you like sure this is going to work?" Billy asks.

"Uh, in science…nothing is certain." Kimberly answers.

"Will you pull the switch?" Kimberly asks.

Something was happening…they both began to shake.

"Well?" Jason asks. "What happened?"

"Are you guys back to normal?" Trini asks.

"Did it work?" I ask.

"I appear to have regained control over my snapped neurons." Billy answers.

"Yeah, and I'm me too." Kimberly says as she laughs.

The door to the lab opens and in comes Bulk and Skull.

"Please guys." Skull says.

"Yeah, please guys." Bulk says.

"We want to go back to normal." Skull says.

"Yeah…normal." Bulk says.

"Have you guys been playing with my machine?" Billy asks.

They both nod their heads.

"Should I?" Billy asks.

"Maybe we should let them suffer." I said.

"Oh come on Molly." Skull says. "You're one of the good geeks."

"Maybe we should teach them a lesson." Trini says. "Not to mess with other people's property."

"I think they learned their lesson." Zack says.

"All right." Billy says. "Step on up."

They get inside the machine and Billy begins the switch. Then he stops it.

"Are we back to normal?" Bulk asks after they step out.

"Yeah…normal?" Skull asks.

"It looks like it." I answered.

They both start laughing.

Skull motions for Billy to go over to him.

"Suppose I can borrow your brain for my math test on Monday?" Skull asks.

"Some people will never learn." Billy says.


	17. Green with Evil part 1

Author's Note: So here it is...Green with Evil. Oh man...do I have some plans for these next episodes. What will the rangers do without Zordon and Molly will need him the most...so stay tuned.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the Angel Grove Martial Arts Expo." The announcer says through the PA.

Someone was showing off their martial arts skills.

"Let's hear it for that awesome display of martial arts." The announcer says.

Jason was nervous and I mean really nervous. He was going to be competing in this thing.

"All right Jase, now remember." Zack says. "Think positive, concentrate on your moves."

"Yeah, focus your mind as well as your body." Trini says.

"And even if you don't win…we'll still be here for you." I said.

"Thanks, guys, but, uh…it looks like I'm going to need all the help I can get." Jason says.

We see this guy practicing not that far away. He was really good.

"Man, that dude is pumped." Zack says. "Who is he?"

"I don't know." Trini says. "Probably some new kid in school."

"He is really cute." Kimberly says.

"Ok." I said.

"Coming up next, a karate competition featuring Angel Grove's finest and a new challenger." The announcer says. "

Jason and the new kid from school begin to fight.

Jason kicks him down on the first round.

"Yes!" I yelled. "Go Jason!"

"Return to center." The referee says. "Judge's call—one point…fight stance."

They both grunt at each other.

The new kid takes Jason down.

"Okay, break, break!" The referee says as Jason gets up. "Return to center…judge's call…one point, fighting stance."

They both grunt again and start fighting. The new kid takes down Jason again and I sighed.

"Break, break!" The referee says.

Jason gets up.

"Return to center!" The referee yells. "Judge's call…one point...fighting stance."

They both begin fighting again. This new kid was really good.

"Break, break, break, break…back to center." The referee says. "Judge's call…out of bounds."

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"Awarding one point…fighting stance." The referee says.

Jason kicks down the new guy.

"Break, break." The referee says. "Judge's call…one point."

"Come on Jason!" Zack yells. "Time's running out!"

"You can do this!" I yelled.

Jason takes down the new kid again.

I sighed in relief.

"Judge's call…one point." The referee says. "Match ends in a draw…no winner."

The audience starts clapping.

"Bow to me…bow to each other." The referee says.

"You were awesome." Zack says.

"You did great." Trini says.

"Yeah…you were amazing." I said.

"I didn't win." Jason says.

He was disappointed in himself.

"Oh, come on Jason." Trini says. "In Karate, it's the dignity and spirit with which you compete that's most important."

"That's true." I said.

"Listen, I'm gonna catch a shower and I'll meet you guys at the juice bar." Jason says.

"Sounds good." Zack says as Zack and Billy leave.

I go up behind him.

"You're ok, right?" I ask him as he turns around and looks at me.

"I'm ok." Jason says as he gives me a kiss on the lips then.

I blush and look down.

"I'll see you at the juice bar, ok?" Jason asks as he flicks my nose.

"Ok." I said.

I turn around to see Kim looking at the new guy.

"Hey Kim, are you coming?" Trini asks as we both walk over to her. "He is gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Yeah, you can say that again." Kimberly says as we see the new guy.

"He's alright." I said as she looks at me. "I have Jason…you can have him."

She laughs.

"Maybe you'll catch him in school tomorrow." Trini says.

"Yeah." Kimberly says.

"Come on girls." Trini says as we both head on over to the juice bar.

Next day at school…I was making my way over to Billy's locker. I had a problem going on with my communicator. It started making noises in the middle of the night and wouldn't shut up…I had to stuff it inside a few socks so I would sleep last night.

"Billy, Billy, Billy…my awesome savior." I said as I stop by his locker.

"What's up?" Billy asks as he takes out some books from his locker.

"I have a problem with my communicator." I said. "It wouldn't stop beeping in the middle of the night and smoke was coming out of it…luckily nothing caught fire…it was just acting up."

"How strange." Billy says.

"Yeah, can you take a look at it?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." Billy answers. "I'll fix it."

"Here." I said as I give him my communicator.

"I'll give it to you as soon as I'm finished with it." Billy says.

"Thanks Bills." I said.

"Bills?" Billy asks. "Yeah, don't call me that."

I laugh.

"Alrighty." I said.

I walk by Kim's locker and saw the new guy showing off more of his moves. I stand by and watch their interaction after Bulk and Skull run away from them.

"Yeah, I'm Tommy." He says after Kimberly asks him if he was new around here.

Tommy what?

She then invites him to the Youth Center after school and she stares at him longingly after he leaves. She must really like him.

"Wow…you must really like him?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"Did you see all that?" Kimberly asks.

"Yes." I answered.

"He's so cute." Kimberly says.

"Yeah, for you." I said.

"Come on…it's time for class." Kimberly says as she loops her hands around mine.

We both head to class.

After the school day ended, the guys and I were at Billy's…washing the rad bug.

"I don't think I've ever seen the rad bug this clean!" Billy says.

"You don't wash it every day, do you?" I asked.

"Yeah, well, it's going to be stylin' after Zack's wax." Zack says.

"Zack's wax?" Jason asks as he throws a rag at him.

"Hey." Zack says.

"Um…that was really corny Zack." I said.

"My girl is right." Jason says.

"Hey, what's up?"

We see Kim and Trini arrive.

"Hey ladies, just in time." Zack says. "Just grab a rag and join in."

"I'm not in the mood." Kimberly says as she hands the rag back to Zack.

"Why so glum chum?" I asked.

Everyone looks at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" Zack asks.

"Tommy." Trini answers.

"The guy I fought in the competition." Jason says.

"Yeah, he was supposed to meet me at the Youth Center and he never showed." Kimberly says.

"Maybe something came up?" I asked.

"Yeah, what she said." Zack says.

Someone's communicator beeps…I know it wasn't mine since Billy still had it.

"R-R-R-Rangers." We hear Alpha's voice through the communicator.

He sounded weird.

"Do you read me?" Alpha asks.

"Alpha, you're breaking up." Jason says. "I can't hear you."

"The communicators." Billy says. "They're nonfunctional."

"I told you mine was off." I said.

"Teleportation's down." Billy says.

"Well this is just great." I said.

"Guys, something is seriously wrong." Trini says.

"I second that notion." I said.

"We have to get to the command center." Jason says.

"The rad bug." Billy says.

"It's the only way to fly." Zack says.

"Let's go." I said.

We all get inside the rad bug and fly to the command center.

"Alpha sounded upset." Trini says while we were still in the air.

"Yeah, I think something bad's going down." Jason says. "Molly warned me something was going to happen soon."

"I'm always right." I said.

"I'll bet Rita's up to something." Kimberly says.

"When isn't she?" I asked.

"Can't this thing go any faster Billy?" Zack asks.

"All right." Billy says.

"I'll just close my eyes now." I said as I did exactly that…the car flies very fast and soon we were inside the command center.

We all get out very fast.

"Look at this place." Jason says as we start looking around.

"The control panels have been ripped out." Trini says.

"Who would do something like this?" I asked.

"Aw man, this place is totaled." Zack says.

"Look!" Kimberly says. "You guy's Zordon's gone."

"Oh no." I said. "Alpha!"

We all run to him.

"Alpha, what happened?" Billy asks.

"Power Rangers." Alpha says. "Power Rangers, come in! I need help!"

"What's wrong with him?" Zack asks.

"Someone must have fed a virus into his data banks." Billy answers.

"Yeah, but who?" I asked.

No one answers.

"Billy, can you help him?" Trini asks.

"Power Rangers!" Alpha says. "Come in! I need help! Power Rangers!"

Billy takes something out of him.

"Affirmative." He says.

"Power Rangers, you're here." Alpha says as he looks at all of us.

"Alpha, who did this to you?" Zack asks. "Where's Zordon?"

"What's going on?" I asked.

"All my memory chips have been scrambled." Alpha answers. "No recollection…was barely able to contact you."

"Somebody obviously broke into the command center." Jason says.

"But who?" Trini asks. "No one has access to this place without a power coin!"

"She's right." I said.

"Look at this." Kimberly says as we all turn around.

"It's Goldar." Zack says.

He was on the loose.

"Alpha, we have to stop him." Jason says. "You'll be all right?"

"I'm semi-operational." Alpha says. "You take care of Goldar…I'll try to locate Zordon."

"It's morphin' time." Jason says.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power Rangers!"

"Power Rangers are here, Rita." Baboo says. "Bring on the putty patrol!"

We start fighting the putties.

"Come on Rangers, we've got to keep it together!" Jason shouts. "We got to stop Goldar! We need Dinozord power now!"

Our zords soon arrive.

"Let's do it!" Jason shouted.

We all jump into our zords.

"Log on!" Jason orders.

"All right, let's do it to it." Zack says.

"System's nominal." Billy says.

"Yes! Ready to rock!" Trini says.

"Let's take down this coward once and for all!" I said.

"All right, let's get it together." Kimberly says.

"All right, power up your crystals!" Jason orders.

And that's what we do.

"Two, one…power up." We say together.

The rangers' go into tank mode…I however stay in the air.

"Start forming your megazord Molly." Jason says.

"Right." I said.

I start activating the Plesio Megazord…and then begin shooting at Goldar but he deflects it.

"We need the power sword now!" Jason yells…and it soon arrives.

We both start fighting with Goldar. I see Goldar about to attack the rangers but I shoot him down.

"No way." I said.

He gets back up.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of Rita Repulsa." Goldar says. "You're next, you purple brat!"

Goldar then disappears.

"What?" I asked.

"My turn." I hear someone saying.

A green ranger? What's going on?

He jumps up to the rangers' megazord and somehow goes in.

"Time to meet the green ranger." I hear him say through the com.

"You guys, are you ok?" I asked through the com.

No…they were not. Something was happening. I hear some kind of commotion going on. And I see the rangers fall from the megazord. I gasped.

"Oh no." I said.

I jumped down from my megazord and told it to hide…and it did.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked as I rushed over to them.

"You're finished!" The green ranger yells.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked.

He didn't answer. Instead he starts fighting with us. He was getting the best of us.

We all re group.

"You think you're so tough?" Jason asks. "Take me on."

"With pleasure!" The green ranger says.

He throws something at Jason.

"Jason!" I yelled as he stumbles back and I catch him.

They both start going at it.

The green ranger beats Jason down. Then he blasts something at us and we all go down.

He just laughs.

Wow…this guy is sure mean.

We had no choice…we had to go back to the command center.

Since I didn't have my communicator, I had to hold onto Jason and we all teleported back to the command center.

"Alpha?" Jason asks.

"Rangers, I still haven't been able to bring Zordon back." Alpha says.

"Well keep trying." Jason says. "We need answers now!"

"A guy in a green costume attacked our zords." Kimberly says.

"Yes, he just started attacking us." I said.

"He just busted right in." Zack says. "Do you have any ideas who it was?"

"I'm sorry rangers, I don't." Alpha says.

Then Alpha started acting funny.

"Alpha?" Trini asks.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"He's still not completely recovered from the computer virus." Billy explains.

"Quasi-tronic circuitry now in overload, overload." Alpha says. "Temporary shut down."

"This is bad news." Zack says. "Man!"

"First Zordon disappears and then this green guy shows up." Kimberly says.

"You were right." Jason says to me. "Something was coming and this is it…and I think we only got a small sample of his true power."

"This is all too weird." Trini says.

"You mean this is not good." I said. "Not good at all."

"What are we going to do?" Trini asks.

"Prepare ourselves." Jason answers. "We don't have Zordon to help us this time."

"We'll have to do it on our own." Zack says.

"I think we've only made it through round one." Jason says. "Of what's about to be a major battle.

"Hey, look!" Billy says.

We all look at the viewing globe and see this green ranger. He was just laughing his evil laugh.

"To the fall of the power rangers!" He yells. "I'll destroy you, one and all!"

He laughs once again.

I was scared. What was going to happen now that Zordon and Alpha aren't able to help us? Only time will tell.


	18. Green with Evil part 2

Author's Note: So much switching people's POV's in this chapter...you'll see in parenthesis. I had to do it. Now here is Part 2. Hope you're liking it so far.

With the computers totally down and no Zordon in sight and Alpha not working…we were basically sitting ducks.

"Man, I wish I could get my hands on this green ranger dude." Jason says.

"Don't worry Jason…we'll get him back." I said.

"We can't get a fix on Zordon." Kimberly says as she walks over to us.

"We're sitting ducks." I said.

"And without no Zordon, we have no clue on who that green guy was that attacked us." Zack says.

"Look at this place." Kimberly says. "Whoever broke in here knew exactly what to do…they totally trashed it…and they gave Alpha a virus."

Billy and Trini were both working on Alpha.

"Poor Alpha." Trini says.

"You making any progress, Billy?" Jason asks.

"I'm doing the best I can but I'm unfamiliar with his circuitry." Billy answers. "I'll try the subatomic manipulator."

"Whatever that is." I said.

"Let's be careful not to hurt him, Billy." Trini says.

"Trust me Trini, he can't feel anything." Billy says. "Even if we get him working again, there's no telling what shape his memory will be in."

Alpha suddenly moves.

"Hey, he's starting up!" Billy yells.

"Come on Alpha." Trini says.

"Circuitry now operational." Alpha says as he starts moving around. "Operational…dude! Dudette!"

Trini laughs.

"Alpha, you're back!" She says.

"Alpha?" I asked. "He's working again."

"Good job, Billy!" Kimberly shouts at him.

"All right, Alpha!" Zack says.

"Alpha may be okay, but we still have to find a way to get zordon back." Jason says. "And figure out the story with that green ranger dude."

"I wonder where he's gone." I said.

"Who knows Molly?" Zack asks. "We don't know where he is."

Jason sighs and walks away.

"Don't worry…we'll get him back." I said. "It's only a matter of time."

We decided to leave the command center…and some of us were now at the Youth Center. Jason was taking his frustration out on a punching bag. He was angry.

"Man, I wish I knew who this green guy was!" Jason says. "I can't get him off my mind!"

He punches the bag and lets out a yell. I jump back.

"Yo, man…lighten up." Zack says. "You're kind of scaring Molly."

He was scaring me. He looks at me.

"I'm sorry Molly." Jason says.

"I know you're just upset about this green guy." I said.

"He wears a costume like ours…" Jason says. "But Zordon never mentioned anything about a green ranger!"

"Do you think…" Zack begins to speak.

"Shhh." I say to them as two people walk by.

"You think he's the one that totaled the command center?" Zack asks.

"It's too much of a coincidence." Jason answers. "I mean, he shows up, and then Zordon's suddenly missing."

"Maybe the guys working for Rita." Zack says.

"Yeah, but why would he do that?" I asked. "If he's supposedly one of us?"

"I don't know." Jason says. "And maybe he's working for Rita…but all I know for sure is that I'd like to get my hands on this guy."

I looked at the watch. I had to go and get my mom's medicine from the pharmacy.

"Hey, I gotta go." I say to them. "I have to get the medicine for my mom….she's become really sick and well she asked me to go and get them for her."

"Want me to go with you?" Jason asks.

"I'll be fine." I said. "You keep punching that bag."

We both kiss and I wave bye to Zack.

I walk out of the Youth Center. I felt like I was being followed not long after that. But I keep walking anyways. I rounded a corner alone and no one was around. But suddenly someone grabs me from behind. I try to break free from their grip but he kept his hands over my mouth so that I wouldn't scream or make any noise at all…I don't know what happened next…someone pinched me (nerve pinch that makes you go to sleep)…very hard and all I knew that everything started to get black. I knew nothing no more.

(Kimberly's POV)

Kimberly Hart walks over to Tommy at school the next day. She was worried about her friend Molly…no one has seen her at all the entire morning…Jason was worried about his girlfriend. He even went to Molly's house to look for her…but she wasn't there…now her parents were very worried and as well as her brother Fred.

She spots Tommy Oliver by his locker, so she walks over to him.

"Tommy!" She says to him as she stops in front of him.

He doesn't turn his head.

"Tommy?" Kimberly asks. "So what happened to you, um, the other day after school? I thought we were gonna meet."

"Something came up." Tommy answers.

"Oh, you know, I just got kind of worried…" Kimberly says.

"Hey, I'm a big boy Kimberly." Tommy responds. "I don't need you to worry about me."

"Is something wrong?" Kimberly asks. "Because you're totally acting like—

"Like what?" Tommy asks in this rude tone.

"Like you're upset with me?" Kimberly asks.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might have other things on my mind?" Tommy asks her. "Newsflash: Kimberly…you are not the center of everyone's universe."

"Well excuse me for living." Kimberly says as she turns around and begins to walk away…she turns around to face him again. "Have you by any chance seen Molly Walsh around?"

"I don't know a Molly Walsh." Tommy says in his rude tone again. "And I don't wanna know her."

"Well…" Kimberly says as she finally turns around and walks away from him.

She then finds Jason and Zack by Jason's locker.

"Any luck?" Jason asks.

"No…I asked Tommy if he's seen Molly." Kimberly says. "He said no."

"Man." Zack says. "This is bad."

Jason shuts his locker close and then he punches it really hard, which made a very loud noise and everyone in the hall looks at him.

"Move along people, move along." Zack says.

They all go back to what they were doing.

"I bet you anything that the green ranger is behind this." Jason says angrily.

"Or it could be Rita who kidnapped Molly." Kimberly says.

"We have to get to the command center." Jason says. "Now…but I have to let Tommy know something's up…I was supposed to meet with him."

"Ok." Zack says. "Catch you at Billy's lab."

Jason walks away.

(Jason's POV)

Jason Lee Scott asks for Tommy around school. He had to meet up with him but now with Molly's disappearance he had to reschedule."

He finally finds him at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Yo Tommy, listen…I know I'd said I'd work out with you later, but something came up…you know…sort of an emergency."

"Is that right?" Tommy asks.

"Yeah." Jason says. "How about a rain check?"

"Sure…I understand." Tommy answers.

"Cool." Jason says. "I'll catch you later."

Something was happening to me…I was being teleported somewhere.

What just happened?

I arrived in this dark place. I started to look around confused as to where I was.

I touch one of the bronze bars that looked like some kind of gate but it shocks me.

"Aaah!" I yelled as I fell down.

"Command Center, it's Jason." Jason says. "Do you read me?"

Nothing happens.

"Alpha, anybody…come in!" Jason shouted as I tapped onto the communicator. "Anybody!"

"Your communicator won't work in here!"

That voice. I know that voice. Goldar.

I stood up and face him.

"You must face me all alone!" Goldar says as he continues to laugh.

I was looking around for my power morpher but couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?" Goldar asks.

My eyes widened as I see that he had my morpher.

"Where is she?" Jason asks. "I know you have Molly."

"Molly?" Goldar asks. "Molly who?"

"Where's my girlfriend Goldar?" Jason asks.

"If you want the purple ranger to live, you must first fight me." Goldar says as he llaughs.

"Command center, come in…it's Jason!" Jason says through his communicator. "I have an emergency situation."

"I told you it wouldn't work." Goldar says. "But your power morpher might."

He laughs again.

"If you can get it." Goldar says as he waves around my morpher.

We start fighting. But I missed him.

"Sure you can do better than that!" Goldar says as he laughs again.

"Where is she Goldar?" Jason asks.

He just continued to laugh.

"I want my power morpher now!" Jason shouts.

"Now you're demanding." Goldar says. "Soon, you will be begging? If you were worthy…you would take it!"

He shows me the morpher that were in his ugly hands.

He flips Jason down as Jason charges at him.

"Don't count me out yet, Goldar!" Jason shouted.

Jason gets back up and kicks Goldar down.

They begin fighting again.

"Tell me where she is!" Jason shouted.

"Never!" Goldar says as he laughs and continues to fight him.

He then grabs Jason by the neck and held him by the wall.

"Understand one thing, you pathetic little human, I can finish you off…anytime I choose." Goldar says.

He laughs again.

"But Rita has given you to me." Goldar says. "For my faithful service to her."

It was too smoky in there.

"Like tossing some meat to a hungry lion." Goldar says.

(End of Jason's POV)

Meanwhile, the other rangers were battling with the green ranger…and they were losing big time.

"All right, power rangers." The green ranger says. "Now I'm gonna finish you!"

"Mastodon!" Zack yells as his zord comes out of it's place.

"Triceratops!" Billy shouted.

"Saber-tooth tiger!" Trini yells.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly shouted.

All of their zords come out of their hiding spots.

They jump into their zords.

"Zack here! We can do this, guys." Zack says.

"Billy, all system's go!" Billy shouted.

"Ready for action!" Trini yells.

"All right, let's keep it together!" Kimberly yells.

They begin forming their megazord.

The green ranger blasts something at the megazord but it blasts back to him.

"You haven't seen the last of the green ranger!" The green ranger shouted at them.

(Back to Jason's POV)

"Alpha, power rangers, come in…this is Jason!" Jason shouted.

Goldar laughs again.

"Yes, keep calling your friends." Goldar says. "Because without them, you're nothing! But then, you are only human…and no mere human is a match for Goldar who must now obey the call of his empress!"

Jason sees something appear in Goldar's hands. It was a sword.

Oh boy, was he in trouble.

"I may still toy with you before I dispose of you!" Goldar shouted. "And then again, I may not."

(End of Jason's POV)

Meanwhile, back at the command center…the other rangers now re grouped.

"The subgenerator has locked onto something." Alpha says.

"Is it Zordon?" Billy asks.

"Uncertain." Alpha answers. "We'll know momentarily."

"I hope it is." Zack says. "We need him bad! That green guy was a lot stronger this time."

"There's more negative news." Billy says. "I haven't been able to locate Jason or Molly anywhere."

Trini sighs.

"Not Jason, too." Trini says.

"Man! If Rita's behind this, she's doing some serious damage!" Zack says.

"Power Rangers!"

"Zordon?" Kimberly asks.

He was trying to talk but couldn't…there was just too much static.

"You almost got him, Alpha!" Zack says.

"Hold on Zordon." Trini says.

He was trying to talk to the rangers but the rangers couldn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Ay-yi-yi…I've lost him." Alpha says.

"Zordon…we need you." Trini says.

(Back to Jason's POV)

"You know, Jason, if you had this power morpher, you could get out of here!" Goldar says as he laughs.

"What's your point?" Jason asks.

Goldar drops his power morpher onto the floor near him.

"Come and get it." Goldar says. "If you're brave enough!"

They start fighting again and Jason was so close to his morpher but couldn't reach for it…Goldar stabbed his sword near it and Jason takes his hand back. Then Goldar kicks Jason down.

"And now, I think, I'm finally ready to end this game." Goldar says.

He waved the sword in front of him.

Molly…Jason thought. Please be somewhere safe. I can't lose you.


	19. Green with Evil part 3

Author's Note: I swear these ideas just come into my head when I watch the show. I just have to get them out. The scene where Molly has her brother and sister memory moment is like in Space when Andros is remembering his past...she's just also seeing it. I'm glad people are liking my story...so thanks everyone who are reading it. Question...I'm still on MMPR obviously...but when I'm going on in Space and in the countdown to destruction episodes...do you want these rangers back or before In Space rangers? Like Zeo rangers...Who do you want for those episodes? I can maybe work on something for that.

Have you ever had an out of body experience, where your soul just leaves your body? Well, that was what was happening to me right now. Though mine was physical…I wasn't actually dead. I just had no idea where I was. I was standing in some grassy field. Then I heard what sounded like children's laughter coming up ahead so I began to follow it.

I began to walk towards it. Then I see 2 children playing nearby. They were both blonde. One was a boy, and the other one was a girl…who were they? They were funky clothing. The girl had on a yellow outfit and the boy wore a red one. They were levitating a toy into the air. I guess they had powers?

Then the toy somehow goes somewhere else and the boy runs after it leaving the little girl alone watching him. She was smiling…and she was also quite pretty. Then a monster comes…it was green. He takes the little girl and she screams.

"Andros!" She yells. "Help me! Help! Andros!'

Was that Karone? My older sister?

The monster soon leaves with the little girl…I began to follow him but quickly lose him. I run back to where the boy who was really my older brother began calling for his little sister.

Andros?

"Karone!" He yells as he starts looking around. "Karone!"

He looked upset.

"No! Karone!" The little boy yells.

I watched on as the little boy fell to his knees and began to cry. I felt so bad for him...but I was just 3 when this happened. Why do I have to remember this?

Then everything begins to get hazy and I was back in a dark place. Was I back inside my body?

I groaned and my head was pounding. I just saw my older sister get taken by this monster. Why did I have to see that?

I open my eyes and looked up. I began to get up…but couldn't. It looked like I was trapped in some sort of box…and I also heard some kind of beeping noise nearby.

Oh no. I was in trouble. And I couldn't teleport out of there. How did I get here? I needed answers…and I needed them now. I began pounding on the door to the box but it was no use. It wouldn't budge.

That's it…I'm never walking alone again…I thought as I sighed and dropped my head back down. Ow…bad idea. I hit it hard and began to rub the back of my head. I wonder if Jason and the other rangers know I'm missing?

(Jason's POV)

"I've enjoyed this so much, I'm sorry to see it end." Goldar says to Jason as he waves around the sword in front of him. "But when my empress commands…

He laughs again.

He should really shut up now…Jason thought.

"I obey!" Goldar says.

He smashes the sword down besides Jason and he rolls away and jumps away.

I have to hide…Jason thought.

"There is no escape, Jason!" Goldar says. "Soon your little Molly, will be gone to!"

He laughs again.

Molly…Jason thought.

(End of Jason's POV)

Meanwhile back at the command center.

"Come on Alpha, you almost had a lock on Zordon." Zack says.

"Ay yi yi yi yi." Alpha says. "I'm hurrying rangers."

He was pushing on the computer buttons to get Zordon back.

"Subgenerator's losing power." Billy says.

"Zordon's signal is fading." Alpha says.

"Hurry Alpha." Trini says. "Maybe Zordon knows where Molly and Jason are."

"Switching to alternate energy source." Alpha says.

"Come on." Kimberly says.

"We're still not getting enough power." Billy says. "Zordon's signal is too weak…we've lost him."

"Poor Zordon." Alpha says. "He's gone again."

"In the brief something he was back he was trying to tell us something about the green ranger." Zack says.

"Which means he's probably involved all of this." Trini says.

"He could also be the one who took Molly." Billy adds.

"The computer is still trying to locate Jason." Alpha says. "Unfortunately it's come up with nothing."

"What about Molly?" Kimberly asks. "We have to find her as well."

"I can't get a lock on her." Alpha says. "We need Zordon for her."

"I have a really bad feeling about this you guys." Kimberly says.

"Something isn't right." Zack says. "We're gonna have to split up and try to find Jason."

(Back to Jason's POV)

"You're beginning to make me angry, human." Goldar says as he was still looking for Jason who was hiding on the floor.

Jason couldn't make much noise…or else Goldar could stab him.

Jason was scared.

"Where are you?" Goldar shouted.

He was right there…the sword almost came this close to him but Jason quickly moves away.

"You're only prolonging the inevitable, Jason." Goldar says. "Show yourself! Give up!"

No way will he give himself up to him.

"I'll be merciful!" Goldar says as he clanks the sword down onto the ground again.

Goldar laughs again.

Jason had enough…he finally gets up and yells….Goldar finally sees him. Jason kicks him down.

"So Goldar, how does it feel to be outsmarted by a human being?" Jason asks.

"No human's ever defeated Goldar!" Goldar shouted.

"Well, I'm going to change that!" Jason shouts at him.

"Yeah?" Goldar asks.

They both begin to fight again.

"Tell me where she is!" Jason orders.

"Never!" Goldar says. "Your precious Molly will soon be gone…but not before you go first!"

Goldar knocks Jason down again and he laughs.

(End of Jason's POV)

(Kimberly's POV)

At the Youth Center, Kimberly asks Ernie if he's seen Jason.

"Sorry Kimberly, I haven't seen Jason around for a while." Ernie says. "But have you heard any news of Molly?"

"No." Kimberly answers. "No one knows where she's gone."

"Maybe Jason went to look for her." Ernie says.

"This is hopeless." Kimberly says.

"You think they're both in trouble or something?" Ernie asks.

"I don't know Ernie." Kimberly answers.

"Hey…we'll help you find Jason-Shmason."

Bulk.

Bulk and Skull.

"Missing persons are our specialty." Skull says.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Kimberly says.

"Hey, we work cheap." Bulk says.

"And what is cheap?" Ernie asks.

"Usually your friend Molly gives us $5." Bulk says. "Which is why we like her the best out of all of you geeks."

"But we also take payment in, uh, kisses." Skull says as he makes kissing noises at Kimberly.

"Ugh." Ernie says quite disgusted.

"Okay." Kimberly says. "Close your eyes."

"Kimberly, don't do it." Ernie says.

She nods at Ernie. She had a plan.

Skull puckers up close to her and Kimberly moves away. Instead of him kissing her, he kisses Bulk was too busy laughing.

"Ugh!" Bulk yells. "Ugh! Sick!"

"Yeah, sick!" Skull says.

They both leave.

"Ernie, if you see Jason will you tell him that we're looking for him?" Kimberly asks.

"Sure thing Kimberly." Ernie answers.

"Thanks." Kimberly says to him.

She then bumps into someone. Tommy.

"Oh, excuse me." Kimberly says. "Tommy."

He just looks at her and begins to walk out.

"Tommy wait!" Kimberly shouted.

He stops and looks at her.

"Have you seen Jason around?" Kimberly asks.

"As a matter of fact, I waited for him after school and he never showed." Tommy answers.

He was acting weird and rude again.

"Weird." Kimberly says. "That's not like him."

"And let me guess." Tommy says. "You're worried…right? That is what you do best, isn't it, Kimberly?"

She just stares at him. What was up with him?

"Hey, Tommy what's up?"

Zack arrives and walks over to them.

Tommy just looks at him and then leaves.

"What's with him?" Zack asks.

"I wish I knew." Kimberly responded.

"Did you find out anything?" Kimberly asks.

"I checked all over the place." Zack says. "No one's seen Jason."

"Same here." Kimberly says. "It's funny…Tommy said he was supposed to meet Jason after school but he never showed."

"That's bogus." Zack says. "I know Jason was there."

"Then you talk to Tommy, okay?" Kimberly asks. "Probably just thinks I'm making all this up so I have to say something to him."

"Come, on…we'll catch him outside." Zack says.

And they both leave the Youth Center to go after Tommy.

They both end up running in the park after him. They both see him not too far away.

"There he is." Kimberly says.

"Yo, Tommy!" Zack yells. "Yo, Tommy!"

He didn't stop. But soon Putties show up.

"Zack!" Kimberly shouts.

"Aw man." Zack says. "Talk about bad timing."

They both start fighting the putties.

Tommy was nearby watching everything go down.

They soon disappeared after Kimberly and Zack had done damage on them.

"You okay?" Zack asks Kimberly.

"Yeah." Kimberly answers. "Tommy's gone."

"Something is definitely up." Zack says.

"Its weird." Kimberly says. "The putties didn't even attack him."

"Yeah." Zack says. "Come on, let's get to the command center."

(End of Kimberly's POV)

(Back to Jason)

He was circling Goldar in the dark place.

"You're not begging me for mercy human because you know I'd never grant it." Goldar says.

Jason then sees someone appearing…the green ranger?

What was he doing there?

"Goldar, stop." The green ranger says.

"I thought Rita wanted me to destroy him." Goldar says.

"She wants that pleasure to be mine." The green ranger says. "And has ordered me personally to see to his end."

Then Goldar disappears.

"So, we meet again." The green ranger says. "I've been looking forward to this."

Jason stands up and faces him.

"You wear a green ranger costume yet your loyalty's to Rita." Jason says.

"I am her green ranger." The green ranger says. "And she is my empress."

"She's evil!" Jason yells at him.

"Yeah, and so am I." The green ranger says. "It was I who captured your purple ranger."

"You?" Jason asks. "Why?"

"Because Rita ordered me to." The green ranger says. "And soon, she'll be destroyed…see ya!"

They both start fighting.

The green ranger kicks Jason down.

"Soon you and your friends will be a memory." The green ranger says.

He laughs evilly.

Jason gets back up and starts fighting with him again.

"You are a skilled warrior." The green ranger says.

"Let's end this." Jason says. "I don't want to fight you, I just want Molly back and I want her back right now."

"Because you know I'll win." The green ranger says. "And you're never getting her back ever again."

Jason sighs.

"Because if you're truly a ranger, then you'd be on Zordon's side and not Rita's!" Jason shouts at him.

"Zordon is a memory." The green ranger says. "Rita will soon rule the world."

They start fighting again.

He knocks down Jason and his power morpher falls…he tries to reach for it but the green ranger steps on his arm.

"Oh no you don't." The green ranger says as he starts laughing evilly again.

He couldn't get up. It was hopeless.

"It is over." The green ranger says. "I am the victor."

Something shows up in his hands.

What was that? Jason thought.

"What do you think of my sword?" The green ranger asks. "You're about to pay the price of defeat…for what it's worth you put up a pretty good fight…but now the battle is finished."

Then something happens to Jason…he starts teleporting and he was finally out of there.

He shows up at the command center on the floor.

"Jase, you're back!" Trini shouted as everyone rushes over to him.

"Guys, that was way too close." Jason says as he breathes in and out. "The green ranger nearly sliced and diced me."

"Green ranger?" Billy asks.

"He was the one who took Molly." Jason says. "They have her somewhere…I couldn't find her."

"We need Zordon." Kimberly says.

"I got a lot to fill you guys in on." Jason says. "You're not going to believe what happened."

"I can't believe they have Molly." Zack says.

"You don't think they killed her yet?" Kimberly asks. "Do you?"

"I will never believe that." Jason says. "I know she's still alive."

He sits down and begins to tell them what happened.

"It all started at school." Jason says. "I finished talking with Tommy and the next thing I know…

"Wait a minute." Kimberly says. "You said you were at school?"

"Tommy said you didn't show up." Zack says.

"That's weird." Jason says. "The next thing I know, I'm fighting with Goldar and he has my power morpher and then the green ranger shows up and then we went at it."

"Did you find out anything more about him?" Billy asks.

"He was the one who took Molly." Jason says. "He's working for Rita and I can also tell you one thing…he's one mean fighter."

"Man, can you believe our enemy this time is another ranger?" Zack asks.

The alarm starts blaring very loud.

He stood up with the other rangers.

"What's happening?" Trini asks.

"It's the emergency alarm." Zack answers.

"Ay yi yi yi yi!" Alpha shouts in distress.

"Alpha, what is it?" Jason asks.

"Watch the viewing globe." Alpha orders.

And that's what they do.

Someone laughs.

"Who is that?" Kimberly asks.

"It's the evil, stinging Scorpina." Alpha answers. "I haven't seen her in over 10,000 years."

"She's launching an attack on the warehouse district." Zack says.

"We've got to stop her." Trini says.

"Good luck, rangers." Alpha says. "Beware of Scorpina's sting."

"It's morphin' time!" Jason yells.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber tooth tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They arrive at the warehouse district.

"All right, let's do it!" Jason yells.

"Power Rangers!"

Scorpina blasts them.

"Go putty patrol!" Scorina yells. "Attack the power rangers!"

The putties show up and Jason and his ranger team begin to fight them.

(Back to Molly's POV)

I was still trapped inside the box…and the beeping continued. I think it was a bomb counting down nearby. I was getting weaker at this point. I hadn't had anything to drink or eat in I think it was about a day already…not really sure. I was fading in and out of consciousness and it was getting hard to breathe in here. I don't think I'll last long in here.

I closed my eyes and then I hear this voice…it sounded like my mom.

"It'll be alright baby girl…I'll always be with you."

"Mom?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Don't give up…stick to being a power ranger until you find your older brother and your older sister…stay with your friends…don't be sad until all this is over."

What is she saying?

I closed my eyes…was this the last one I would ever take?

(End of Molly's POV)

The rangers were battling with Scorpina….and they were losing.

"Jason, are you okay?" Trini asks.

Scorpina just laughs. Then she was gone.

The rangers were now back at the command center.

"Rita's bound to strike again soon." Jason says.

"Scorpina and the green ranger are out there." Kimberly says. "We have to keep our guards up."

"Poor Molly." Trini says. "I hope she's okay…Billy you can't teleport her here at all?"

"I can't." Billy answers. "Her communicator is right here."

Jason sighs.

"I don't get it." Zack says. "Everytime Rita attacks…she pulls back."

"It's almost as if she's holding back." Trini says. "Getting ready for a bigger battle."

"At least the wrist communicators are functional and the computers back on line." Billy says.

"Is it powered up enough to start looking for Zordon?" Jason asks. "We need him to find Molly."

"Yes, Jason." Alpha says. "I'm scanning the sector that Zordon's signal was in and I think I found something."

"Good." Jason says as he sighs a sigh of relief.

"Zordon?" Zack asks.

"Rangers, can you hear me?" Zordon asks.

"Zordon, we can barely make you out." Jason says.

"Hang on." Kimberly says.

"Alpha, do something." Jason orders.

"Ay yi yi." Alpha says. "I've got him…but I don't know how to keep him."

"Rangers…Molly…" Zordon kept on saying.

"Molly what?" Jason asks. "Where is she Zordon?"

"Come on Alpha, you can do it." Trini says.

The lights in the command center were going off.

"Whoa!" Kimberly says.

"It's not holding." Alpha says.

"Something's drawing power from the command center." Billy explains.

"…dangerous….and Rita's trap." Zordon was saying. "Molly….almost…dying."

"What'd he say?" Jason asks.

The power shuts off.

"We lost him again." Jason says. "Man!"

"Rangers look at the viewing globe." Alpha says as everything was going dark. "There is a major disturbance in downtown angel grove."

"It's Goldar." Kimberly says.

"Ay yi yi yi yi." Alpha says.

Goldar was destroying everything downtown.

"Man, Goldar's going off the deep end." Zack says.

"We got to stop him." Trini says.

"It could be a trap." Billy says.

"We don't have a choice." Jason says.

This was going to be a very big battle for them…will they win it?


	20. Green with Evil part 4

Author's Note: Such a sad and rainy day here in NYC. Staying inside today...so here's an update. Poor Power Rangers. I feel so weird not having Molly morph with them. Don't worry though...she'll be back soon. Oh and I never notice them mention Trump's name in this episode...clever word play by Zack.

I quickly open my eyes.

"Don't be stupid." I say to myself. "Someone is coming for you…just have faith."

I think all about the good times I have had with my friends…all the flashbacks of me and Jason recently. I really missed him. Please, let him find me. I want to see him again in one piece and make sure he's safe.

Please don't let me die in here, God. I thought. I'm too young to go.

(End of Molly's POV)

The rangers see the giant Goldar inside the viewing globe still attacking the city.

"Goldar's blowing the world to bits." Zack says.

"We got to move." Jason says. "It's morphin' time."

They all take out their morphers but something happens…electricity bits happened to fall out of them. Kimberly screams. They couldn't morph.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"We're not morphin'." Zack says.

"Something is seriously wrong." Trini says.

"Alpha, what is it?" Billy asks.

"I'm getting a reading." Alpha answers. "Ay yi yi yi yi."

"Is it Molly or Zordon?" Jason asks as he rushes over.

"It's an inter dimensional power surge." Alpha explains. "Caused by the beam trying to locate Zordon…It's shutting down all sources of energy within the command center and throughout the morphin grid."

"You mean we can't morph?" Jason asks.

"Not until the power surge ends." Alpha says.

"But Goldar's ripping the city apart." Zack says.

"There's nothing I can do." Alpha says. "To get Molly back, we need Zordon…oh, and now we've lost the computer too."

"If we can't morph, Goldar's going to trash the world." Jason says.

Nothing was happening. They were stuck.

"As Molly would say, we're officially sitting ducks." Zack says.

"I can't believe we're stuck here." Jason says.

"Seems like things are going from bad to worse." Zack says. "And we still don't have Molly back."

"I think I know that Zack." Jason says. "I let her down, okay? I'm a horrible boyfriend."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Billy says. "You haven't let her down."

"I wish there was something I could do." Alpha says.

"Yeah Jason, don't think like that." Trini says. "Molly wouldn't want you to."

"Hold on." Billy says. "I've got an idea…let me try something."

He begins working on the computer.

"If I connect this negative electrode to this…" Billy starts saying but electricity jumps out of it.

"Ay yi yi yi yi yi…" Alpha says.

"Alpha, Billy's trying to concentrate." Zack says.

"You can do it Billy." Trini says. "I know it."

He was working really hard to get the computers back up and running.

"Come on, Billy." Kimberly says.

"Let's see…if I connect the positive electrode to this positive electrode…"

The computers turn back on again.

"Hey, it worked." Billy says as he looks around the command center.

"You fixed it." Trini says.

"We should be able to morph now." Billy says.

"Let's do it." Zack says.

"Alpha, keep looking for Zordon while we take care of Goldar." Jason says. "He could help locate Molly…Guys…it's morphin' time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power Rangers!"

They start fighting putties again.

"Ready?" A voice asked from up above.

It was Scorpina and she was back.

She begins attacking the power rangers.

"All right, power geeks…I'm tired of fooling around." Scorpina says. "Now feel my sting."

She throws something at them and they all get hit.

Goldar comes and stomps his way over to them. The rangers jump out of the way.

"We still have your purple ranger, power fools!" Goldar shouted as he starts laughing.

"Jason, we've got to use a new tactic." Billy says.

Meanwhile back at the command center…Alpha was almost close to getting Zordon back.

"We're getting closer Zordon." Alpha says as he pushes a few buttons. "The computer is still decoding your coordinates."

"You must hurry Alpha…there isn't time." Zordon says through static. "Molly needs my help."

"Oh Ay yi yi yi yi." Alpha says. "Now where was I?"

"Alpha, look out." Zordon says. "Behind you."

"No you can't." The green ranger says as he takes off something off Alpha's back.

He starts cackling.

(Back to the Rangers POV)

Rita shows up.

"So are you stupid power geeks ready to give up?" Rita asks.

"Never!" Jason shouted.

"Jason, you are a fool." Rita says.

"You're the fool if you think we'll ever surrender to you!" Jason shouted.

"Silence!" Goldar yells as he clanks his sword down around them.

The rangers jump away.

"You guys all right?" Billy asks.

Rita just laughs.

"You can't win Rita!" Jason yells. "Bring Molly back to us!"

"Never!" Rita shouts. "It's time now to complete my evil plan."

"NO!" Jason shouted.

"Goldar, do it." Rita says.

He picks up a moving bus…that Bulk and Skull were currently in.

"Help!" They hear Bulk shouting from inside the bus.

"No!" Jason shouted. "They're civilians!"

"Yes I know." Goldar says. "Actually they're friends of yours…I believe you call them Bulk and Skull."

He moves around the bus in his hands like a toy.

"Goldar, put em' down!" Jason yells.

"Not until you surrender." Goldar says.

Rita laughs.

"Take them to the beach." She says.

"No!" Jason shouted. "We gotta save them."

The rangers teleported to the beach.

"Well rangers, what took you so long?" Rita asks.

"There she is…up there." Zack says.

She was with Scorpina.

"With Scorpina." Jason says.

"Come down here…" Zack says.

"Wait a minute, where's the bus?" Kimberly asks.

"I'll help you." Rita says. "It's over there."

The bus was on top of a cliff…and the putties were rocking it back and forth.

"Man, this is serious." Zack says.

"It's going over any second." Kimberly says.

"We've gotta do something." Trini says.

"Look they're almost over the edge." Kimberly says.

"Oh no." Trini says.

"We've got to get up there." Jason says.

"But if we make a move they'll send it over for sure." Kimberly says.

"They're going over anyway, let's go!" Jason shouted.

They start to run but they stop.

"Whoa, man!" Zack says. "Not Goldar again."

He clanks his sword again at them.

"Don't forget the bus." Rita says.

"All right rangers, let's do it!" Jason shouted. "We need dinozord power now!"

The rangers' zords arrive.

"All right!" Jason shouted as they jumped into their zords.

"Log on!" Jason orders.

"Let's get the party started!" Zack says.

"System's ready for action!" Billy shouts.

"Ready to rock!" Trini yells.

"All right guys, let's do it." Kimberly says.

"Activate power crystal!" Jason orders.

"Power crystal activated!"

"Power up!" Jason shouted.

"Two, one…power up!"

"Move out!" Jason yells. "Let's show them some megazord power!"

Their megazord starts to form. They see the bus falling from the cliff and the megazord catches it.

They start fighting with Goldar.

"An eclipse is starting." Billy says. "Solar power diminishing."

But they continue fighting Goldar.

They kick Goldar down.

Then Rita makes Scorpina grow.

"Try me." Scorpina says.

"Watch out for her stinger!" Billy yells.

They were outnumbered. If only Molly were with them…she would have helped them out…but they still had her.

"Solar power is down 25%." Billy informs them.

"We're losing power fast…we're down to 50%!" Jason shouted.

"A black sun is such beauty isn't it?" Rita asks. "Now you're powerless to stop me! And without your precious Molly around…you're all going to lose!"

She starts laughing.

"Solar power cells are almost out." Zack says.

"Jason, the power sword, hurry!" Trini shouted.

"Right, we can use it to charge the power cell!" Jason shouted.

Meanwhile back at the command center…Alpha was pressing buttons. He had the green ranger trapped in an invisible force field. He tried to destroy the command center again.

"You can try again robot, but it will do you no good." The green ranger says.

"Zordon, I'm losing you." Alpha says.

"Zordon is lost, and soon the power rangers will be lost too." The green ranger says. "And Molly will officially be destroyed in less than 2 hours."

The green ranger laughs again.

"Ay yi yi yi yi!" Alpha yells.

(Back to the rangers)

"We need the power sword, now!" Jason yells.

The power sword comes down and their megazord grabs it. They start fighting with Goldar and Scorpina again.

"Alright, now we have a chance!" Jason shouts as they kick Goldar down.

(Back at the command center)

"Zordon, please come in." Alpha says to the empty tube.

"Aw, what's the matter, you little mechanical misfit?" The green ranger asks. "Can't you make anything work? Let me out and I'll do the same for you."

He laughs again.

"You are truly evil green ranger." Alpha says. "It's time to find out who's behind that mask."

"Better luck next time tin head." The green ranger says as he somehow teleported out.

"Wait, how did you…" Alpha begins to ask. "What, oh…Ay yi yi yi yi!"

(Back to the Rangers)

"Now, green ranger grow!" Rita yells as she makes him grow next.

Things were not looking good for the rangers…not at all.

He comes out laughing.

"Man, it's green ranger!" Jason shouted.

"Come on, you pathetic power rangers are finally going down!" The green ranger yells.

He jumps up and attacks the rangers' megazord.

"We're in trouble…we don't have enough power to finish this fight." Jason says. "We need Molly!"

"But she's still missing." Trini says.

"If this thing were full power, we'd crush him." Zack says as the green ranger attacks them again. "We gotta hang in."

"Give me all the power that's left!" Jason orders.

It was 3 against 1…it wasn't fair.

They hear Rita laughing.

"The plan is working just like I knew it was going to." She says.

Scorpina throws her stinger at them…and that was it for the megazord. The megazord had a lot of hits with Goldar and the green ranger…it got tired and finally falls back…All of the rangers fell from it and they un morphed on the ground. They were powerless.

"What happened to megazord?" Zack asks.

"Over there!" Jason yells as they all run towards the edge of the cliff and see the megazord fall. "Our Zords!"

They were all going down in flames of fire.

"They're totaled." Kimberly says as she covers her mouth.

"I can't believe it." Zack says. "It's like Rita destroyed a part of us."

"They were always there for us when we needed them." Billy says.

"Now, they're gone!" Trini says. "Just when we need them most."

They all teleport to the command center.

"Power Rangers are history." Kimberly says.

"It's over." Trini says. "Rita's won."

"Rangers we can't give up." Jason says. "Molly wouldn't want us to."

"Why shouldn't we?" Kimberly asks. "Zordon and Molly are both gone…the Megazords have been destroyed."

"Yeah, but we still have Molly's Plessio zord." Zack says.

"Only she can control it." Jason says.

"Right." Zack says.

"That's it…we're outmatched." Kimberly says.

"Billy, what are the chances of bringing Zordon back on line?" Alpha asks.

"Less than 10%." Billy answers.

"Isn't the smallest chance of victory enough of a reason to keep on fighting?" Jason asks his team. "The world needs us rangers!"

"Let's face it, the green ranger was Rita's Trump card." Zack said. "She played it…she won."

Jason shakes his head at him and walks off.

"No rangers, I cannot accept that." Alpha says. "Zordon would not accept that."

"But Zordon's not here." Trini says.

Something starts beeping.

"What's going on?" Zack asks.

"The computer finally has an answer." Alpha says. "When the green ranger was caught in the force field, the computer locked onto his bio-vibrations…it's been running them through the system trying to make a match."

"You mean the computer knows green ranger's identity?" Billy asks.

"Exactly." Alpha answers.

"I'll program it to show us who he is on the viewing globe." Billy says.

"Finally…some answers." Trini says.

"It's coming together." Billy says.

The picture was still blurry.

"Aw, man." Zack says as he sees who it is.

"No way." Jason says. "It was him all along."

"Kimberly, look." Trini says.

"I don't believe it." Kimberly says as she looks to see who it was.

Tommy Oliver.

"Tommy?" Kimberly asks.

They finally know who the green ranger was.


	21. Green with Evil part 5

Author's Note: I was going to put this up tomorrow but couldn't resist. So here is the final chapter of Green with Evil. Perfect song for Tommy in this chapter...What I've done by Linkin Park...the lyrics so go with him right now.

"I can't believe that Tommy's the green ranger." Kimberly says. "There's gotta be a mistake."

"Alpha, are you sure about this?" Jason asks.

"The computer matched his interspacial biovibrations with the green ranger's." Alpha answers.

"Yeah, but the computer has also been under repair." Zack says. "Maybe it made a mistake."

"Not likely." Billy says. "Alpha corrected the malfunction."

"Man, I can't believe he's the one who kidnapped Molly." Jason says.

"Then Tommy is the green ranger." Trini says.

"How could Tommy do this to us?" Zack asks.

"Rita must have cast a spell over Tommy and is controlling his mind." Alpha explains.

"You see rangers." Jason says. "We can't give up…we have to break Rita's spell and save Tommy…and maybe he can take us to where Molly is being held."

"Oh!" Alpha yells. "Rita will rule the world! She'll enslave mankind! She'll destroy the command center again! She'll…

"Okay, okay Alpha." Zack says as he rushes over to him. "You've made your point."

"Then you'll reconsider?" Alpha asks.

"All right." Trini answers.

"Ok." Kimberly says.

"We have to find Tommy and break Rita's spell." Jason says. "Fast…let's split up and look for him."

"What if he's at Rita's palace?" Kimberly asks.

"Then we wait him out." Billy answers. "He'll show up sooner or later."

"What about Zordon, Alpha?" Trini asks.

"Grenn ranger thought he got rid of him for good but there's still a chance that I can bring Zordon back." Alpha explains.

"You keep working on that Alpha." Jason says. "As for the rest of us will find Tommy."

(Kimberly's POV)

"Hey Ernie?" Kimberly asks as she sees him watching the news.

"Can you believe this is happening?" Ernie asks her.

"I know…it's terrible." Kimberly answers.

"Thank goodness for the power rangers." Ernie says.

"Hey." Bulk says. "You should be thanking us."

"Yeah, us." Skull says.

"Hey, we're the ones that helped the power rangers scare off that big, ugly gold guy." Bulk says.

"Right." Kimberly says.

"Yeah, right." Skull says. "We're the ones who should be on TV."

"Yeah." Bulk says. "On TV."

She sees Bulk staring off into space.

"Dream on, Bulk." Kimberly says. "Ernie, have you seen Tommy?"

"The new kid, right?" Ernie asks.

"Yes." Kimberly says.

"He's over there." Ernie answers as he points to where Tommy was working out.

"Thanks." Kimberly says as she walks over to him slowly.

She stops in front of him.

"Tommy, Tommy I know." Kimberly says. "I know you're the green ranger."

"Well, then, pink ranger, you should also know that you and the other power rangers will soon be destroyed." Tommy answers.

"Let us help you." Kimberly says. "Please bring Molly back to us…we can break Rita's spell."

"Rita is my empress." Tommy says as he gets up from his workout machine. "She will soon rule the world."

"Tommy, please let us help you." Kimberly says.

"You have been warned." Tommy says.

His eyes were glowing green. He then walks away.

She makes her way over to Billy's lab where the guys were.

"So you found Tommy?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, and his eyes were glowing green." Kimberly says. "It was really scary…he has known all along who we are."

"That we're the power rangers?" Billy asks.

"Mm-hmm." Kimberly answers. "And he's definitely out to get us."

"He's got to be under one of Rita's spells." Jason says.

"That would explain why he's been acting so weird." Kimberly says.

"And why the putties didn't attack him." Zack says.

"Finally, this is all starting to make sense." Billy says.

She sees Trini running over to them out of breath.

"Trini, what's wrong?" Kimberly asks.

"There's big trouble downtown." Trini answers. "It's all over the radio…a monster's attacking the business district."

"Rita's not gonna give up…is she?" Jason asks. "It's morphin' time!"

"Mastadon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They arrive at the monster's location.

"It's Tommy!" Jason yells.

"Well, well." The green ranger says as he was on top of some zord. "Surprise!"

"He's on top of the building!" Jason shouted. "Tommy!"

"Dragonzord, destroy the power rangers!" The green ranger shouted.

He began playing on some kind of flute.

"What is he doing?" Trini asks.

"He's calling to the dragonzord with his flute." Jason answers. "Look out, he's gonna fire!"

The dragonzord fires at them and they all go down.

"Tommy stop, you don't know what you're doing!" Jason shouted.

"I'm destroying you." The green ranger says. "And I'm doing it because my empress commands me to, soon she'll rule the world!"

"Tommy, no!" Jason shouted as he got up. "Don't do this man!"

"But I must." Tommy says. "There is no other choice."

He plays the flute again.

"Look out for his tail!" Billy shouted.

Things were falling all over the place.

"We can't stop him." Trini says.

The dragonzord was destroying everything in site.

"Man, I can't believe this is happening." Jason says.

Meanwhile back at the command center…Alpha had officially found Zordon. Zordon explains to Alpha about the rangers' zords.

"Molly is still gone missing." Alpha says. "How do we get her back?"

"Lock onto her power moprher coordinates and teleport her back here immediately." Zordon answers.

"That's all?" Alpha asks.

"Yes." Zordon answers. "Hurry, do it quickly."

Alpha starts pressing buttons onto the computer.

(Back to Molly's POV)

I keep on opening and closing my eyes. I had already counted to 500 Mississippi…I know, how lame. I was just so bored. Then something started happening. My power morpher started to glow purple.

How?

Then I somehow got teleported out of the box and was now on the floor of the command center.

What just happened?

I quickly opened my eyes again to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Welcome back Molly."

I look up to see Zordon back inside his tube.

"Zordon?" I asked. "Alpha? How did I get here?"

"We locked into your power morpher coordinates and teleported you back here." Zordon answers.

"What's going on?" I asked as I stood up.

"Watch the viewing globe." Zordon says.

I rush over to the viewing globe.

Oh no…the rangers were in trouble…deep trouble.

"I gotta help them." I say to Alpha and Zordon.

"No…stay here." Zordon says. "You are much too weak to join this battle."

"But…" I began to say.

"Zordon is right Molly." Alpha says. "You can be destroyed if you join that fight."

"Fine." I said. "I'll stay."

I see the rangers teleport to their zords.

"Wait a minute, who's that?" I asked as I see this dragon zord.

"That is the green ranger's Dragon zord." Zordon says.

"Green ranger?" I asked. "We have a green ranger now?"

"Keep watching." Alpha says.

The dragonzord was attacking the Tyrannosaurus zord.

"Oh no…Jason." I said.

"Tommy stop, you don't know what you're doing!" Jason shouted.

"Tommy?" I asked. "Is he the new kid from school? Is he this green ranger?"

Jason's zord knocks down the Dragon zord. Then the rangers' zord starts forming into tank mode then to battle mode.

The rangers megazord carries the Dragon zord.

Then Jason drops from his zord and he and the green ranger started going at it.

"Come on Jase." I said as he gets slashed to the ground.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it I'm going." I said.

"It's too dangerous Molly." Alpha says.

"I'm a ranger." I said. "It's my job, isn't it?"

"Very well then…let the power protect you." Zordon says.

"Wait a minute, my communicator." I said.

"Here it is." Alpha says. "It is now functional…Billy fixed it."

I sighed and put it on my wrist.

"It's morphin' time!" I yelled. "Plesiosaurus!"

I arrive at Jason and this green ranger's location.

I take out my blaster and blast at this green ranger.

"What?" Jason asks as he turns around. "Molly, you're back!"

"Back and better then ever." I say to him.

"But how?" Jason asks.

"I'll explain later." I said. "Right now, let's toast this creep."

"No!" The green ranger shouted as he got up again. "It's you, how did you get out?"

Both of us start fighting this green ranger and I get knocked down. This guy was tough.

"And now, red ranger, it is time for me to destroy you." The green ranger says. "I must be victorious for my queen."

He blasts at Jason…then Jason knocks down his sword after he gets back up. The green ranger gets knocked down.

"It's all over Tommy" Jason says as he destroys the green rangers sword.

Then I see Tommy Oliver on the ground. He was weak.

"Molly, you're back!" Trini yells as the other rangers soon join up.

"Zordon brought me back." I answered.

They all hug me.

"All right guys, let's morph." Jason says.

"Right." Kimberly says.

We all un morph.

"You destroyed the power sword." Zack says. "Rita's spell is broken."

"And now we finally have Molly back." Billy says.

"Yes." Kimberly says as the 4 hug me again.

"I'm feeling the love." I said. "Ok, ok…let go."

They all let go and I see Jason rush over to Tommy.

"You okay, Tommy?" Jason asks him.

"What's happening to me?" Tommy asks.

"You're no longer under Rita's power." Jason answers.

"Uh, my head's spinning." Tommy says.

"You'll be ok man." Jason says.

"What have I done?" Tommy asks.

"What you did was under Rita's influence." Jason explains. "You own the power now…fight by our side, and we can defeat Rita."

"After everything that's happened?" Tommy asks.

"Tommy, we need you." Jason says. "It's where you belong."

Tommy looked unsure.

"Will you join us, Tommy?" Jason asks.

They shake each other's hands.

"All right then, it's morphin' time." Jason says.

"Dragonzord!" Tommy shouted.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"We're back and we're ready to morph into action!" Jason shouted.

"Seven working together to fight evil…" Tommy yells.

"And to stop Rita!" Zack yells.

"And all her menacing monsters!" Billy shouts.

"From destroying our planet Earth!" Trini shouted.

"You'll never defeat us!" I yelled.

"And ruling the universe with evil!" Kimberly says next.

"Look out Rita, we're not backing down!" Jason shouted. "Because we're the…

"Power rangers!" We all yell together.

"Rangers, with our new friend, comes our new power…use your flute, Tommy, and bring life to the dragonzord." Zordon says.

He starts playing the flute.

"So when he combines with the Mastadon, Triceratops, Saber-toothed tiger and the Plesio zord…a new fighting machine will be at our disposal." Zordon explains.

He plays the flute again.

"All right, aw man…it's awesome." Tommy says.

All of our zords soon arrive…even mine.

"Look, they're coming together." Jason says.

We all see our zords transforming.

"Rangers, I give you Dragonzord Plesio in fighting mode." Zordon explains to us.

"Check it out." Jason says. "Now Molly can finally join us in our zord…it's morphin-omenal."

"The safety of the universe…is once again in your hands, power rangers." Zordon says.

We all un morphed again. Jason comes rushing over to my side and he finally kisses me.

"Wow." I said.

"I'm never leaving you out of my sight ever again." Jason says.

"Um…ok?" I asked.

"They're together?" I hear Tommy ask.

"Yeah." Zack answers. "Doesn't it make you want to puke watching that little love fest?"

"We should all go back to the command center." Billy says.

"Let's do it." Jason says.

We all teleport back and see Zordon and Alpha again.

"We missed you Zordon." Jason says.

"Morale was pretty low without you." Zack says.

"The fact remains that as you faced your greatest danger with all the odds stacked against you…you carried on like true superheroes and persevered." Zordon says.

"We really owe a lot to Alpha." Trini says.

"Yeah, he was the one who got me out of that box." I said. "And to you as well Zordon…thank you."

I feel Jason slip his hands inside mine.

"Alpha you displayed exemplary leadership capabilities in my absence." Zordon says. "I am very proud of you."

"Oh, well, um…" Alpha says.

"And now I welcome our newest ranger." Zordon says. "Now that you are a true power ranger, Tommy…you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power…First, never use your power for personal gain…Second, never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you and finally keep your identity a secret…no one may know you are a power ranger."

"You can count on me Zordon." Tommy says. "100%."

"Here, I made you a communicator." Billy says as he gives Tommy his communicator.

"Thanks, man." Tommy says.

"You're one of us now." Jason says.

"I still have a lot of questions." I said.

"We'll answer them for you later Molly." Trini says.

"Welcome aboard." Jason says.

"A new chapter has begun rangers." Zordon says. "Let the power protect you."

Jason takes his hand out…I put mine on top of his and the others soon followed. Tommy puts his last.

"Power Rangers!"

And now we were seven. Look out Rita.


	22. The trouble with Shellshock

Author's Note: Now I feel bad for killing off Molly's mom...and it's Mother's day for crying out loud. oh well...it's too late now. Also I found a perfect song for Molly and the power rangers...should have put it during the Green with Evil arch series but I can't stop listening to this song now...so go Youtube or Spotify it...it's called Rise and Fall by the Adventure Club featuring Krewella...it's a dubstep track. I enjoy dubstep music. But it fits well with the power rangers.

The rangers and I were currently at the park. Jason, Zack and Tommy were playing basketball. I sat with Trini, Kimberly and Billy at the table.

It's been a week ever since my mom passed away. My friends thought it would be a good idea if we hung out at the park since I basically locked myself in my room after that whole ordeal. I haven't really cried yet…not even at my mom's funeral…I know she's watching over me. My friends were at the funeral and even Tommy was there as well.

Tommy was truly sorry for what he did to me. I mean, it wasn't his fault that I got captured. He was under a spell. He was ordered to.

Jason scored another basket. The girls cheered…I just smiled.

"Yeah, way to go Jase." Tommy says.

"Go Jason!" Trini shouted. "Whoo!"

I watch them continue playing.

"Now it's time for my slammer-jammer double-whammer hip hop it, 'cause you can't stop it long shot." Zack says.

"Did he just say all that?" I asked. "And he breathed?"

Billy nods his head.

"Totally styling moves Zack." Kimberly says as he puts one in.

"Yeah, awesome." I said.

"Are you ok Molly?" Trini asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered. " Should I not be?"

"You can talk to any of us you know." Trini says.

"Yeah I know." I said. "Thanks."

The game continues on.

The ball rolls away after Tommy gets knocked down. It soon lands on the grass and I see putties show up.

One of them takes the ball.

"Look!" Billy says. "Putties!"

"Come on." Trini says as we all get off the table and sprinted over to them.

"Everybody spread out!" Jason orders us.

We begin to fight them.

They soon disappear when Zack runs to the hoop and shoots a basket in.

"Hey!" Billy shouted.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Aw, man…I'm late for karate practice." Tommy says as he looks at his watch. "We'll finish later."

"See you later brother." Jason says as we wave goodbye at him.

"Hey, all this activity has left me famished." Billy says.

"I'm hungry too." Trini says.

"Hey Trini, give me one with everything!" Zack yells.

"And then some." Jason says.

I sighed and walked back to the table.

"Hey Molly, do you want one?" Trini asks.

"No thanks." I answered. "I'm not hungry."

I see Zack saying something Jason as they both look at me.

I see Bulk and Skull arrive and stop at our court.

"Game's over wimp boys." Bulk says as he takes the ball that bounced to him.

"This is our space." Skull says.

"Yeah?" Jason asks as I see him, Kimberly and Zack walk over to them. "It's our space, too, and that is our ball."

"Yeah." Zack says.

"Oh, your ball?" Bulk asks. "And his mommy said we can't play with it."

"Awww." They both say as Skull begins to laugh.

"You guys are like so funny." Kimberly says. "Why don't you just go back to the circus where you came from?"

"Hey, Bulk, is the circus really in town?" Skull asks.

"That was an insult bubble brain." Bulk says to him. "And now she's going to pay for it!"

Bulk grabs Kimberly.

"Hey let her go." Zack says.

"Now." Jason orders.

I get up from the table and walk over to them.

"Bulk, would you please let her go?" I ask him. "She's sorry, right Kim?"

She didn't answer.

"Ok." Bulk says. "Hey scum!"

He throws Kimberly and she grabs onto Skull's hand. Jason and Zack both grab Bulk.

"Hey, you guys!" Kimberly shouts as she spins around Skull.

Then she throws him onto Bulk who loses his balance onto the hot dog cart nearby.

We start laughing as all of the condiments spill on the both of them.

"Tasty." Skull says.

"Now that's what I call hot dogs with everything on them." Zack says.

"He didn't order that." Trini says.

"Hey you two guys are going to have to pay for all that." The hot dog guy says to them. ****

"You know, sometimes I do feel sorry for them." I said.

"Hey, they deserve what they get." Zack says.

"Yeah, for acting so obnoxious." Kimberly says.

"Yet, they seem to like you." Jason says as he hugs me.

"Gee, I wonder why." I said.

"You got any money?" Bulk asks Skull. "Money? You have any money?"

The hot dog guy leaves with both of them.

"I figure it's going to take about two weeks for you guys to work off what you owe me." The hot dog guy says to them. "And I'm going to be watching you two…move it!"

Jason and Zack continue playing.

I sat in between Kim and Billy on the ground.

Then something happens next.

I scream along with Kim and Trini as the basketball suddenly explodes.

"What was that?" Trini asks.

"The basketball." I said. "It just exploded."

We see Baboo and Squat with this monster we don't recognize.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouted.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

A green beam came and hit Trini. She started to run.

"Oh no…what's going on?" She asks. "I can't stop moving!"

She runs away.

"Guys, help!" Trini shouted.

"What did you do to Trini you scumbag?" I shouted at the monster.

"Yeah, what have you done to Trini?" Jason asks. "Get them!"

We rushed over to them.

"Right." Zack says.

Jason kicks the monster down.

"Just wait till our monster gets through with you." Squat says.

"Your monster?" I asked.

"Wanna play ball?" The monster asks.

"Not with you." I answered.

"Batter up!" The monster yelled.

"Here you go Shellshock, you ready?" Squat asks him.

So his name was Shellshock.

He throws a lot of baseballs at us with his bat. We jump away.

"Now, the stop light!" Shellshock says.

He hits us with a beam and I knew nothing no more.

(Jason's POV)

Jason keeps on fighting with Shellshock. Then they ran away. Jason talks to Zordon through the communicator and he teleports Molly, Billy, Zack and Kimberly back to the command center.

"Zordon, they haven't moved since you teleported us here." Jason says.

"Ay yi yi yi yi." Alpha says. "I was afraid of this…shellshock used his stuff like freeze ray on them…there's no known cure for it, Jason."

"It can't be cured?" Jason asks.

"Not true." Zordon answers. "There is a rare flower called the deandra that can reverse the effects of the ray."

"Where can I get one?" Jason asks.

"Deandras grow in only one place in the entire universe." Zordon explains.

"Where?" Jason asks.

"The mountain of hope." Zordon replies. "I have sent Trini there to find it…observe the viewing globe."

Jason turns around and looks at the viewing globe.

"This is where Trini must find the deandra flowers before Rita destroys them." Zordon explains.

"Don't worry Zordon." Jason says. "I'll never let Rita defeat the power rangers."

Jason then sees Shellshock destroying the city.

"I've got to stop shellshock from destroying the city." Jason says. "Till Trini finds that flower."

"May the power be yours Jason." Zordon says.

"I'm out of here." Jason says as he then teleports out of the command center.

He arrives at Shellshock's location.

"We need dinozord power now!" Jason shouted.

His zord comes out of his hiding spot.

"Alright." He says as he jumps into his zord. "Morphin'…You're turtle soup, shellshock!"

Shellshock was doing something weird.

"What?" Jason asks.

Shellshock knocks Jason's zord down and steps on him.

But Jason's zord gets back up.

"Zordon, he's too much for my dinosaur!" Jason shouted. "I need help, hurry! Oh man!"

Shellshock punches his zord.

Jason was in trouble. He decides to contact Tommy.

"Tommy, we need your help." He says through the communicator.

"Right." Tommy says. 'I'll be right there, buddy."

He sees the green ranger arrive and he starts playing his flute.

Jason continues fighting Shellshock with his zord then the Dragonzord arrives.

"All right Tommy, let's do it!" Jason shouted.

"Oh boy, now I'll have twice as much fun." Shellshock says.

The Tyrannosaurus zord and the Dragonzord both work together to fight off Shellshock.

"Oh no, I've got dirt in my eyes." Shellshock says. "I can't see…I don't know where to aim my rays…Aaah!"

"All right!" Jason shouted.

Then he throws a beam at them.

"Oh no…my controls are frozen!" Jason shouted.

"Jason! I've got the deandra flowers!" Trini shouted.

"You did it!" Jason shouted.

Trini jumps onto Shellshock's head and then says "You're history Shellshock…these flowers can reverse your power…ok flowers do your stuff…by the power of the saber-toothed tiger I command you release us from Shellshock's power."

She sprinkle's something on top of Shellshock's head.

"Aaah, I hate this stuff!" Shellshock yells. "Get it off of me!"

(Back to Molly's POV)

I was slowly getting my reflexes back.

What?

What's going on?

"Way to go Trini, they're back!" I hear Alpha saying.

"Woah, that was really strange." Kimberly says. "I thought I'd end up in the mall as a mannequin."

"That was totally weird." I said. "It's like I couldn't move at all."

"What happened to us anyway?" Zack asks.

"Rita's monster, Shellshock…froze you with his stop ray…Trini had to find the deandra flowers to free you." Zordon explains.

"Way to go Trini." I said.

"So what's the situation with Shellshock now?" Billy asks.

"See for yourself." Zordon says. "Observe the viewing globe."

I turn around and look at the viewing globe.

Jason's zord and the Dragonzord both unfreeze.

Tommy plays his flute and then the Dragonzord blasts at Shellshock.

They both finish off Shellshock.

We all cheered for them.

We all go back to the park and continue playing basketball.

"Man, I'm glad we blew that bogus turtle into oblivion." Jason says as I grab his hand in mine.

"Uh, if I ever see another turtle again it would be too soon." Kimberly says.

"You can say that again." Trini says.

"Really." Billy says.

"Hi Tommy." Kimberly says as we see Tommy arrive.

"Hey guys." Tommy says as he greets us. "Hey Zack, point game…all that fighting made me hungry….and I do believe the deal was loser buys lunch."

He laughs.

"Let's do it." Tommy says.

"Ding…ding." Jason says. "Round two."

"Loser will hurt so bad, you're gonna have to call a doctor for an ambulance." Zack says. "Medic."

I began to get sad. Jason notices this and gives me a one-arm hug.

"Zack." Jason calls.

Zack stops and notices my face.

"Oh…sorry Molly." Zack says. "Sometimes I don't know when to shut up."

"It's fine." I said.

Then he continues dribbling the ball. He gets past Tommy and then he shoots another one in.

"Uh, waiter…he'll take the check." Zack says to Tommy.

"Care to double your odds?" Billy asks as he takes off his blue plaid shirt.

"Billy, I couldn't even punish a guy as nice as you." Zack says. "I just couldn't."

"Loser buys lunch for two." Billy says.

"You sure?" Zack asks.

"Absolutely." Billy answers.

"You're positive?" Zack asks.

"Stop avoiding the inevitable Zack." I said.

"Time for my funicular, spectacular, voracious…bodacious…autofonic…morphinomic jam." Billy says.

What?

Billy shoots one in.

We all congratulate Billy.

We then decided to call it quits for the rest of the day.

"I'm gonna take Molly home…so later guys." Jason says to the others.

He takes my hand in his hand and I say goodbye to the others. We start walking home.

"So how are you doing?" Jason asks. "Really Molly?"

"I'm ok Jason." I said. "Really, there's no need to worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Jason asks.

"If you ask me that again…I'll punch you in the face." I said.

"You wouldn't dare." Jason said.

"You're right." I said. "You're lucky that I like you."

He laughs and we start walking again.


	23. Itsy Bitsy Spider

Author's Note: Oh Molly, have you sunken that low? They would have never put that on the show...song for this chapter is Believer by Imagine Dragons...such a great song.

I walk outside of school and waited for this guy to show up in the back lot. No one was around. I needed them. I begin pacing back and forth. Where was this guy?

There he is.

"Hey." I say to Sketch as he comes over and stops in front of me.

"Yo." Sketch says.

"Do you have them?" I ask him.

"You pay up first." Sketch says. "You know the deal."

I sighed.

"Alright." I said as I take the $20 out of my back pocket. I give it to him.

He then hands me the bag of pills.

"Thanks." I said as I saw the pills inside the bag. It wasn't a lot…but it sure helped.

"You sure you should be doing this?" Sketch asks. "You seem like those geeky good kids…and I know you hang with that Jason guy and his group."

"He's my boyfriend." I said. "And don't tell him nothing…I just need these."

"I understand your mom just recently died but this is not the way to deal with your pain or whatever it is you have going on." Sketch says.

"So then why do you deal?" I ask.

"Simple." Sketch answers. "Easy cash."

"Nuff said." I say to him.

(Slight Tommy's POV)

Tommy looks up as he was walking…then he stops as he sees one of his new found friends and fellow power ranger…he hides and peeks around the corner as he sees Molly talking to some guy…clearly that wasn't Jason. He held out a bag for her and Molly takes it. That couldn't be? Was it? No…Molly would never do that. He thought. Then again, he didn't really know Molly that well. Should he tell someone what he was seeing? He turns back around and then leaves as he sees the guy Molly was talking to skate away.

(End of Tommy's POV)

(Back to Molly's POV)

"Later Sketch." I say to him as I wave goodbye to him. I put the bag away in my purple backpack.

"Yeah, you page me when you need more stuff." He says as he skates away.

I walk inside the school and then hear Trini's voice. What was going on now?

"Come on…sign the petition!" Trini yells. "Please help us save the forest spirit statue!"

Another petition?

I see Jason and Kimberly in the hallway so I walk up to them.

"Hey." I say to them.

Jason turns his head towards me.

"Hey." Jason says as he kisses me.

"Hey Molly." Kimberly says.

Soon Tommy shows up and stands beside Kimberly. He gives me a small smile.

"Yeah, come on…help preserve our city's history!" Billy shouted. "Save our statue!"

"What's the big deal?" Bulk asks. "It's a pile of old concrete."

"The big deal is that the city council wants to tear it down." Trini answers. "And put in a barbecue pit."

"Good." Bulk says. "Maybe we'll get some decent chicken and ribs."

"Yeah, some decent chicken and ribs." Skull says.

"Get a new vocabulary skill Skull." I say to him. "You're so tire."

"It's not good." Trini says. "Everybody's forgotten why the statue was put up in the first place."

"Right, according to the legend, the forest spirit provides a buffer against harmful Arthropods." Billy explains.

"It's to protect all of us against bad insects." Trini says.

"I'm for that, 'cause crawlers give me the heebie-jeebies." Zack says. "Yuk…especially spiders."

There were insects on a nearby table.

"See the flower in the statue's hair?" Trini asks. "That's to remind us most insects are helpful to humans."

Something jumps onto my clothes and I scream as I saw cockroaches. Yuck! I get them off me quickly…and hide behind Jason as everyone started panicking.

Jason starts inspecting me to see if I had anymore.

Then I hear Zack scream.

"Somebody get it off!" He yells. "Somebody get it off! AAh!"

Tommy goes over to him and slams the book on his shoulder but the spider that was on Zack's shoulder had already jumped.

"Those 2 idiots." I say to Jason.

"You don't have anymore right?" He asks.

"I'm good." I said.

After class, I catch up with Jason and the others. Jason puts his arms around me as we walked.

"You can thank Bulk and Skull for that." Kimberly says.

I see Sketch in the halls and he bumps into us.

"My bad." He says.

"It's cool man." Jason says.

He looks at me…then at the others…then walks away.

"Hey, we can help you replace the bugs." Jason says.

"Yeah, that's a great idea." I said.

"I know." Kimberly says. "Let's have a picnic and they'll just come to us."

Trini laughs.

"I think we have to be a little bit more aggressive than that." Trini says.

"Hi Billy." Kimberly says as I see him stop in front of us.

"Hey guys." Billy says.

"What do you got there?" Kimberly asks.

He shows us his mouse that started to squeak.

"Aw, how cute." Kimberly says. "I've always wanted a little mouse for a pet."

"Adorable." I said.

"Shh." Billy says. "He's not a pet…this is Jeff…my research assistant."

"Yeah, well, I like mice just a little bit more than I like those creepy-crawly bugs." Zack saysa. "Ugh!"

"And I thought guys were supposed to be tough." I said.

"Well…" Zack says.

"Oh look, the geeks have a new mascot." Bulk says as he arrives again with Skull.

"Right, a new mascot." Skull says.

"Well he's smarter than some humanoids I know." Zack says.

"Hey!" Skull shouted. "You can't talk about Bulk like that!"

"I think he just did." I said as I started to laugh.

"All I know is that he never failed an I.Q. test." Zack says.

"Oh yeah?" Bulk asks.

"Hey!" Trini yells as Bulk snatches one of her books away from her.

"Let's see if he can handle an obstacle course." Bulk says.

He throws the book towards Billy's mouse and it falls onto the floor and scurries off.

"Jeff, no!" Billy shouts.

He crawls inside one of Skull's pant legs.

"What's this?" He asks.

He starts shaking around and we all start laughing.

Bulk ends up carrying him.

Billy takes Jeff out of Skull's back. He was squeaking like mad.

"That was very brave of you Jeff." Billy says.

"Nice catch, Bulk." Kimberly says to him.

We then walk away.

"When will those two jerks ever learn to not mess with us?" I asked.

"When they get a new brain transplant." Kimberly answers.

I laugh out loud.

"Good one Kim." I say to her.

After school, we walk over to the forest to see if we can find some of the replacement bugs.

"This place is excellent." Billy says. "It's perfect for acquiring insects."

"Very peaceful." I said.

"Hey, where's Tommy and Zack?" Kimberly asks.

"Well Tommy is going to catch up with us later." Trini answers. "After karate practice and you know how Zack is around bugs."

Jason laughs.

"Especially spiders." He says.

"Spiders are not so bad." I said.

"Come on…he has a hip-hapkido class to teach." Trini says.

"Looks like there's enough bugs around here." Jason says.

"Let's get to work." Billy says.

"Let the fun ness begin." I said.

"Okay, come on." Trini says.

We start looking for insects.

"You know, they're not so bad once you get to know them." I hear Kimberly saying.

"Insects are a part of life." I said.

"Hey Billy, what kind of bug is this?" Kimberly asks.

We hear a weird noise and I look up. Putties.

"Putties." Jason says.

"Man." I said.

"Get back!" Jason orders.

We start to fight them.

"You losers, never quit do you?" I ask the Puttie I kick down.

They soon re group and disappear.

"I think Rita is up to something." I said.

"Are you guys ok?" Kimberly asks.

"Yeah." Jason answers.

"I'm good." I said.

"What was that all about?" Trini asks.

"I don't know." Jason says. "But you can be sure that Rita's up to know good."

"Exactly." I say.

We go back to collecting more insects.

We were soon done and head our way back.

"I think that's enough specimens for Mr. Barts." Billy says.

"Between putties and bugs, I am wiped." Kimberly says.

"I hear you." Trini says.

"I'm not tired." I said. "Not in the least."

"Really?" Jason asks.

"Nope." I answered.

"Well, come on." Trini says. "Let's head back anyways."

"Yeah." Kimberly says.

The communicator beeps.

Jason drops his net.

"Zordon, we read you." Jason says.

"Rangers, Zachary is in trouble." Zordon says. "Get to the forest spirit statue now!"

"Right." Jason says. "It's morphin' time!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We arrive at Zack's location.

This huge spider thing throws something at us. Then Goldar blasts at us.

"Man, what is this?" Jason asks.

"I can't move!" Trini yells.

"Neither can I!" I yelled.

"I'm stuck!" Kimberly shouted.

Zack jumps up and blasts them both with his blade blaster.

Rita makes the spider monster grow.

"We need Dinozord power now!" Jason shouted.

"Let's do it!" Jason shouted as we all jump into our zords.

"Ready to rock and roll." Zack says.

"All right rangers, let's power up!" Jason orders.

"Two, one…power up!"

"Time for some megazord power!" Jason shouted. "Molly, you know what to do!"

"Activating Plesio Megazord." I say to my zord as I press on a few buttons.

My zord starts to form.

 ** _Plesio Megazord Activated!_**

I was ready with my megazord.

The rangers' megazord starts to form.

I start fighting with the big spider monster…then he blasts at the rangers' megazord.

He then throws something at the rangers' megazord feet.

"I can't move my feet!" I hear Jason yell. "Molly…try not to get hit!"

He tries throwing that thing at me but it misses me. I blast him and the spider monster falls.

Then the spider gets back and throws a web around the ranger's megazord.

"Oh no!" I said. "Hang on guys!"

I break the web and somehow Jason's zord comes out of the megazord.

What was he doing?

He starts fighting with the spider monster.

All of our zords start blasting him.

"All right, you mess with my friends and now I'm gonna mess with you." I hear Zack say. "You're gonna find out what Mastadon's power is all about…let's see how you like my deep freeze."

Zack freezes the spider with his zord.

"Nighty-night web face." Zack says.

He shakes free.

"He shook free." Zack says.

He blasts at all of the zords including my megazord. Jason comes at him. But he goes down.

I then blast him again and he falls down.

"Aaah!" The spider yells as he gets back up and blasts me. I scream as I fall down with my megazord.

"Zordon!" Jason shouted. "Come in! We need Tommy's help!"

"I call on the power of the dragon!" I hear Tommy yell as he soon arrives.

He then plays his flute and his Dragonzord appears.

"All right, Tommy!" Jason shouted.

Jason's zord walks over to mine and he helps me back up.

"Thanks Jase." I say thru the com.

The Dragonzord starts fighting with the spider monster.

The monster throws a web at the Dragonzord.

Tommy throws the dragon missiles at him.

Then Jason's zord walks besides the Dragonzord.

"Whoa!" Jason shouted as they took some hits. "We need the MegaDragonPlesio Zord!"

"You got it Jason!" Tommy yells.

"On-line." Billy says.

"I'm with you." Trini says.

"Count me in!" Zack yells. "Let's bring our zords together and blast this bug."

We start forming the MegaDragon Plesio Zord. I was now inside the ranger's megazord cockpit.

"Woah!" I say as I looked around. "This is so cool."

"Welcome aboard Molly and Tommy." Jason says.

We then destroy the Spider monster in a few more minutes.

Next day at school…

"Once the monster was destroyed, the statue appeared unharmed." Trini says as we walk down the halls of Angel Grove High.

"That's terrific!" Billy says as I walk behind them.

"That's great." I said.

Then we see the others.

"Hey you guys, the city council decided no to tear down the statue." Trini says.

"Yeah! All right!" The guys cheer.

"That is so great." Kimberly says. "What brought on the flip-flop?"

"They couldn't believe how many signatures we got on the petition." Trini says as we walk down the stairs. "They declared it a historical landmark."

"Petitions sure save everything." I said.

Jason slips his hand in mine as I walk beside him.

"Hey Zack, did this experience help you overcome your fear of spiders?" Tommy asks.

"Oh, absolutely, man." Zack answers. "I mean, I can positively say that is one problem I have overcome."

"That's good man." Tommy says. "You know that's really good, because there's a really big one right now on your left shoulder."

Zack starts freaking out.

"It's rubber dude." Tommy says. "It's a good thing you overcome your fear of spiders."

We all start laughing.

Nighttime…I was currently in my room. It was 10:30 pm. I had to be there by 11:00. I knew my stepdad was asleep…So I go in to check on my brother Fred…he was sound asleep. Yes!

Then I close his door.

(Slight Fred's POV)

I hear the door to my room creak open. I opened one eye. Could be Molly coming in to check on me. I was fine. After the door closes…I hear footsteps go down the stairs and I hear the front door open and close. I look out of my window and I see Molly walk down the street. Where was she going?


	24. The Spitflower

Author's Note: Molly, sure is acting weird...and the rangers start to notice. Here is Spitflower. Enjoy.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" I asked as I walked up to my friends outside of the Youth Center. "Are you all fine, I'm fine…and it's totally awesome."

The guys and Trini all looked confused.

"That's great that you're fine Molly." Trini says.

"So we should go inside and help Kimberly with her float thing." I say to them. "Let's march."

"Yo man, what's up with her?" I hear Zack asking Jason.

Jason just shrugs then he says "I have no idea."

"But it's totally great that Kim gets to you know be in the parade and all with her float, you know…and…" I begin to say very fast.

"Um Molly, are you alright?" Billy asks.

"Yeah." I answered. "Why? Am I acting weird?"

"Um…kind of." Zack answers.

"Well, Allons-y…" I said.

"Huh?" Zack asks.

"Um, we have no idea what you just said." Jason says.

"She just said let's go in." Billy answers.

"You know French Billy?" I asked.

"Affirmative." Billy answers.

We all start going inside but Jason spins me around and stops me from going in.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jason asks.

I grab him by his shirt and push his face towards me. We start making out. Then we stop a few seconds later.

"There's your answer." I say to him as I start laughing.

"I'm ok with that answer." Jason says.

"Come on." I said. "We're already late in helping Kim with her float."

"Oh no putties!" I hear Trini yelling as we all walk inside the center.

They disappear as soon as we came in.

"Don't come back clay brains!" Jason yells.

Kimberly was on the floor. She was on the verge of tears.

Her float…they totally destroyed it.

"Look at my model." Kimberly says as she cries.

"Man, they really demolished it." Zack says.

"Those creeps." I said.

"Without this model, we can't build the full-sized float." Kimberly says. "Now it won't be able to be in the parade."

"Oh Kim, cheer up." Trini says.

"We can help you make another one." I said.

'There will be other parades you can design floats for." Trini says.

She makes a good point.

"Yeah, but Rita will probably wreck them too." Kimberly says.

"Well, perhaps, we can simply reconstruct it." Billy says.

"All that time and effort for nothing." Kimberly says.

"We could help you build a new one." Tommy says.

"Yeah!" Trini agrees.

"There's no way we can get more flowers in time." Kimberly says. "The model's due today."

Kimberly gets up and runs away from us.

"This Rita's a real witch." Jason says.

"I can't believe she would do this." I say really fast as they all look at me. "Is she really that mean and cold hearted? I mean if I can just go up to her palace and wring her neck I could….and maybe then….

"Ok, ok…we get what you're saying." Zack says. "You're talking way too fast."

"Why don't we just start cleaning up?" Jason asks.

"Yeah…let's do it." I said as we start to clean up.

"Hey I know." Trini says. "Let's take her out to lunch…that should cheer her up."

"Good idea." Billy agrees. "Is that all the pieces we could locate?"

"Man, what a bummer." Zack says.

"Yeah, you know Kimberly really had her heart set on having a float in the parade." Jason says.

"I wish there was something we could do." Trini says.

"How about murder Rita?" I asked.

"That's a bit too extreme." Trini says.

"I've got an idea." Tommy says. "We'll deal with it later though, I gotta go."

"Where are you going?" I asked as he takes the trash bag out of the blue trashcan.

He just ignores me and walks off.

"We'll show Rita it's not that easy to defeat the power rangers." Jason says.

Then his communicator beeps.

"Yeah, Zordon?" Jason asks.

"Power Rangers, I need you at the command center immediately." Zordon says.

"Right." Jason says. "Kimberly!"

She soon joins us again.

"Zordon needs us at the command center right away." Jason says.

"I wonder what's going on?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Jason asks. "C'mon…prepare to teleport."

I touch the button that would teleport me to the command center and that's where I end up with the others.

"Rita wants to destroy the flower peace parade." Zordon explains.

"I figured as much." I said.

"That means she'll destroy all the floats." Kimberly says.

"Ay yi yi yi yi!" Alpha says.

"She has just unleashed a new monster on Angel Grove." Zordon says. "Behold the viewing globe…it is called the spitflower…and it has the ability to turn every flower in Angel Grove into and evil and ferocious blossom."

"Ay yi yi yi yi!" Alpha says. "Those are dangerous daisies!"

"With that thing around nobody's gonna be safe." Kimberly says.

"And peace on earth will be dealt yet another blow." Zordon says. "The spitflower's body is like armor with a few weak spots…you must avoid his claws and fangs."

"Man, that is one ferocious bug!" Zack states.

"I have located the spitflower near the park bridge." Zordon says.

"It's morphin' time." Jason says.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We arrive at the spitflower's location.

"Power Rangers!"

We all take out our weapons.

The monster growls and starts throwing flowers at us…we jump away but it was too late…the flowers get stuck on our suits making us weaker.

"Get this stuff away from me." I said as I try getting them off.

The spitflower blasts at us.

"Uh, these things are really digging in." Zack says.

"I'm getting weak!" Kimberly says.

"Me too!" Jason yells.

"They're draining our energy." Billy says.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

I was getting weaker by these stupid flowers.

"I can barely move." Kimberly says.

"They're taking away all of our strength." Trini says.

We all get up slowly and Jason starts attacking the spitflower with his sword...all of start attacking him but he knocks us down.

"C'mon." Jason says as he helps me up.

"This is not good." I said.

"Gotta get rid of these flowers!" Jason yells as he starts taking them off.

"Right." I said as I do the same.

The spitflower had already grown and he blasts at us making us all go down.

"We need Tommy." I said.

"Right." Jason says. "Zordon, come in! We need Tommy!"

The monster was about to step on us.

"NOOO!" Jason yelled.

But Tommy arrives and he starts blasting him making the spitflower fall to the ground.

"Man, that was close." Jason says.

"Way to go Tommy!" Zack says.

"Thank goodness you're here." I said as Tommy rushes over to us.

"Are you guys okay?" Tommy asks he stops besides us. "C'mon let's get him."

"Look out!" Jason shouted as the spitflower started to growl again.

The flowers were all rising again.

"All right rangers, listen up." Jason says. "We need Dragonzord power…Tommy…power it up!"

"Right!" Tommy says as he takes out his flute. "Coming up!"

He begins playing it and the Dragonzord soon comes out of his spot.

"We need Dinozord power…now!" We all say together.

All of our zords soon come out as well.

"MegaDragonPlesioZord Transformation…now!" Jason orders.

Our zords start to form into the giant megazord.

"Let's do it!" Jason shouted as we all jump into the megazord. "MegaDragonPlesio zord online!"

I was in the cockpit with the rangers now in the back between Kimberly and Trini.

We start fighting the spitflower monster. He starts throwing flowers at us.

"We have to get away from those flowers." I say.

"We're losing power!" Jason yells.

We go crashing down with the megazord.

We all somehow get teleported back to the command center.

"That monster almost trashed the Dragonzord!" Jason shouted.

"I never thought flowers could be dangerous." Kimberly stated.

"Alpha, track the spitflower." Zordon orders.

"Right." Alpha says. "It's coming up on the viewing globe now."

"I have retreated your zords and have returned them into their hiding places." Zordon explains. "For as you can see, they were ineffective against the spitflower…his strength grows with every minute."

"Flowers are on the attack all over town." Alpha says.

"Alpha, begin an analysis of the last battle." Zordon orders.

We all see the battle that had taken place before we got here.

"How are we gonna stop that thing?" Trini asks.

"The analysis of your recent battle has located the spitflower's weak point." Zordon explains. "If you destroy the spitflower's mist sack, he will be unable to produce any more biting bloomers and his strength will be reduced."

"You think you can hit that with your power bow?" Jason asks Kimberly.

"No problem." Kimberly answers. "I'll show Rita not to mess with me."

"All right then, let's move!" Jason shouted.

"Tommy, you must stay here." Zordon says. "If the power rangers fail, you will be our last hope."

"Okay." Tommy answers.

We all teleport back to the spitflower's location.

"Go get him, Kim!" Jason shouted.

She jumps up and shoots him with her power bow and he goes down.

"All right, let's bring them together!" Jason shouted.

"Power axe!"

"Power bow!"

"Power daggers!"

"Power lance!"

"Power blades!"

"Power sword!"

"Power Rangers!"

Our weapons had assembled together.

"Fire!"

The big blast from our weapon had now destroyed the spitflower.

"Yeah!" We all say.

"We got him!" Kimberly says.

"That was fun." I said. "Wasn't that muy awesome?"

"Yeah." Zack answers.

I go back to the Youth Center and was now behind the counter at Ernie's watching the Tv.

"Yo Ernie, what's up with the parade?" Zack shouts at him.

"Hurry up, it's about to begin!" Ernie yells.

Jason and Zack both hurry over. Jason quickly kisses me while Zack starts gagging. Jason hits him upside the head after we stop. I giggled. Then start watching the parade.

"And this is Angel Grove High's marching band and drill team." The TV announcer says. "With a patriotic tribute."

"I just love parades." Ernie says. "Don't you Jason?"

"Yeah, I wish we could have gotten Kimberly to go down there in person." Jason says.

"I guess she's still upset." I said.

"What is with the binoculars Billy?" Ernie asks.

"They make me feel like I'm there." Billy answers.

I shake my head at him.

"Hi guys."

We see Kimberly and Tommy arrive.

"Hey, what's up?" Billy asks.

"Hi Kim." I said.

"I thought I said I didn't wanna watch the parade." Kimberly says.

"But you have to." Tommy says.

What?

"Here's a special award winner." The TV announcer says. "Designed by a high school student from Angel Grove High…it symbolizes world peace and togetherness…this float competed against hundreds from all over the country and…

"Is that my float?" Kimberly asks as she looks at the TV in surprise.

"Surprise!" We all shouted at her.

"Tommy put it back together in time." Trini says.

"Thank you Tommy." Kimberly says as she hugs him.

"Awww." I said.

"Hey babe, how about a hug for me too?" Skull asks as he walks in with Bulk.

Ah geez.

"Hey, why don't you guys just buzz off?" Tommy asks.

"Maybe we wanna watch the parade too, Tommy." Bulk says.

"Tell you what, watch this." Zack says. "The hand…is quicker…

He somehow made flowers appear in his hands.

"Than the eye." Zack finishes.

Bulk and Skull start to back away from him…they were terrified.

I laugh along with the others and continue watching the parade with my friends.

It was now nighttime and I sneak out of my house again. I walk over to the Jensen residence and knock on their door. The door opens up and Mrs. Jensen sees me.

"Thank goodness…right on time Molly." Mrs. Jensen says. "Thanks so much for doing this."

I follow her inside her home.

"Sure." I said. "You were a friend of my mom's and I know you need a sitter in the night."

"You're so sweet for taking care of them." Mrs. Jensen says. "They all love you."

I smile at her.

"Hey, I also saw your friends float in the parade." Mrs. Jensen says. "It was very nice."

"Yeah, she did an amazing job on it." I said.

"Well, I have to get to work." Mrs. Jensen says. "But the kids are now sleeping…I should be back by 6 or 7."

"I know Mrs. Jenson." I said.

"You're such an angel." She says. "Thank you for doing this."

I smile at her…then she leaves.


	25. Life's a Masquearade

Author's Note: I wasn't sure if it was Gung Ho! I was supposed to be working on...but Netflix has this one before Gung Ho anyways so that one is coming up next. If I do remember correctly, Jason and Tommy get mad at each other. I can't wait to write that one out. But here is Life's a Masquerade. If you're enjoying this book...make sure to favorite it and follow it. And thanks for the good reviews so far.

"Come on kids…let's get a move on!" Ernie shouted. "We've got a lot of work to do!"

I was currently at the Youth Center…helping put up the decorations for the costume party that was going to take place.

I was helping Jason put up the streamers. Then I see Zack going after some girl.

"Hey Angela…you need some assistance?" He asks the girl.

"Yo Zack!" Jason shouts at him as he starts chuckling.

"Uh, who's Angela?" I ask him.

"It's a girl that Zack likes." Jason answers.

"Come on, we gotta get these streamers up." I say as I give him one.

"I'll do it after I get a kiss." Jason says.

"Seriously?" I ask him.

He nods his head.

We both lean in and kiss each other.

"Back to work you two." Ernie says as he sees us. We jump apart.

"Alright…so bossy uncle Ernie." I say to him.

Jason laughs and we continue hanging up the streamers.

Somehow we hear a commotion and this bucket of paint falls onto Bulk's head.

The others start laughing at him.

He was full of paint.

Skull starts laughing.

"Hey Bulk…you look like a ghost." Skull says.

"Now there's a scary thought." Trini says.

"Here you go Bulk." I say to him as I grab a towel from the counter.

"Yeah thanks Molly." Bulk says as he begins to wipe himself off.

I walk back over to Jason who was still hanging up the streamers.

"Well that was nice of you." Jason says.

"They sometimes don't deserve that." I say to him.

"How did I get so lucky?" Jason asks.

"Get back to work." I say to him.

After we finished helping out Ernie…we all go home to get ready for the party. I put on my costume. I decided to go as a gypsy. We were all meeting up at Billy's to go to the party together.

I arrived and saw the others.

"A gypsy?" Zack asks.

"Well duh." I said. "I thought this costume looked so cute."

"Hey Billy, you look like that Sherlock Holmes dude." Zack says as Billy soon arrives.

"Thank you King Tut." Billy says.

Kimberly was some kind of princess…Trini dressed up like an Indian…and Jason was Robin Hood.

"Wow…you sure look adorable." I say to him.

"I'm not the only one." Jason says.

"Please stop." Zack says.

"You know, I wonder who will win first prize." Trini says.

"Who else?" Zack asks as he starts laughing.

"Hey, where's Tommy?" Kimberly asks.

"Oh, his costume isn't finished yet." Jason says. "He'll catch up with us later."

"Eh, come on…let's go to the party." Zack says.

We all head in the direction of the Youth Center.

Jason and I were at the snack table when we hear Zack asking someone to dance.

"Yo Angela..you wanna dance?" Zack asks her.

"Go back to your tomb." She says. "Tut."

She leaves.

"Well that wasn't a very nice response at all." I say to Jason.

"Man, not even a king is good enough for that girl." Zack says. "Molly…you're a girl, right?"

I pinch myself.

"Oh my God…I am a girl." I say sarcastically. "Congratulations Zack, you just discovered the female species."

"Ok sarcastic." Zack says as Jason laughs.

"Well thanks Zack for discovering that my girlfriend is in fact a girl." Jason says.

"What do you girls want in a guy anyways?" Zack asks.

"I already have the guy I need." I answered as Jason hugs me.

"Ok, so someone like Jason?" Zack asks.

"I don't even know why you like Angela." I said. "She seems so stuck up…you deserve someone better."

"But she's hot." Zack says.

I shake my head and sighed.

"Boys." I said as I begin to walk towards Trini and Kimberly.

"Hey Molly." Kimberly says.

"Hey girls." I said. "Having fun?"

"Yeah." Trini answers. "This party's great."

"I want to suck your blood!"

I turn around to see uncle Ernie dressed as a vampire.

"I'll take a pass Ernie." Kimberly says.

"How did you know it was me?" Ernie asks.

I giggled.

"You're seriously asking that question?" I asked.

The girls turn to see who had come in and my eyes widen as I see Alpha entering the Youth Center.

What was he doing here?

I see Billy rushing over to him and start talking to him.

I then see this Frankenstein walk inside. He started to growl…weird.

I walk back over to Jason and Zack.

Alpha was surrounded by these girls.

"Man, it's just not fair." Zack says. "Alpha comes to the party and the girls are all over him."

"Hey, who's that?" Jason asks as we see the Frankenstein nearby.

"I don't know, he's going to ace the grand prize for sure." Zack says.

"I'll have to search for more clues." Billy says. "But could that Frankenstein be Tommy?"

I then began to get dizzy. I shake my head.

"Whoa." I said.

"What is it Molly?" Jason asks. "Are you ok?"

"I just got a little dizzy." I answered.

"Maybe you should sit down." Zack says. "Take a breather."

"I'm fine now." I said.

Jason puts his arm around my back.

"I don't want you over exerting yourself." Jason says.

"Come on Frankie…they're playing our song."

I turn my head to see this girl taking Frankenstein to the dance floor and start dancing with him.

We start watching them.

Then he carries the girl and throws her towards Bulk and Skull.

That was not right. Something was off.

"Get him!" Bulk shouted.

Skull throws something at his head and he starts laughing.

"Give me that." Bulk says as he takes the toy away from Skull.

The girl starts screaming. Then Frankenstein carries Skull.

"Just a joke man…get over it!" Skull shouts at him.

He throws him towards Bulk.

"Some people can't just take a joke." Skull says.

Then he chases Bulk and Skull out of the Youth Center.

"What was that all about?" I ask Jason and Zack.

"I don't know." Jason says. "Hey, are you ok enough to dance?"

"Yes." I said.

"So c'mon." Jason says as he takes my hand in his and leads me to the dance floor and we both start dancing.

Then the floor starts shaking.

"What's happening?" I ask Jason.

"I don't know." Jason answers.

Everyone starts leaving the Youth Center.

"Just settle down everybody!" Ernie shouted as we run back to the others. "It's just a small earthquake, relax!"

"We've got a major crisis situation." Billy says as he joins us again.

"No kidding…we just had an earthquake." Kimberly says.

"No it's Rita." Billy says. "And Frankenstein is one of Rita's goons."

"What?" Kimberly asks.

"Well maybe Zordon can explain." Jason says. "We'll have to find Tommy to teleport to the command center."

"Well Tommy hasn't shown up yet." Zack says.

"We'll have to go without him." Jason decides.

"If you're sure." I said. "Let's do it."

We run out of the Youth Center and then teleport to the command center.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Jason asks.

"Power Rangers…Rita plans to use her Frankenstein monster to destroy you." Zordon explains. "Then conquer the Earth with the super putties she created."

"Super Putties?" Trini asks.

"Yes." Zordon answers. "A new form of putty patroller that's nearly indestructible."

"Indestructible?" Zack asks. "Man…"

"Oh boy…" I said.

"You guys, let's try and contact Tommy." Kimberly says.

"Tommy, come in!" Jason shouted thru his communicator.

"He's not on-line." Alpha says.

"But we need him." I said.

"I'll try to locate his signal." Alpha says.

"There's not a moment to spare." Zordon says. "Rita's monster is on the loose and it's up to you to stop him…good luck rangers and let the power protect you."

"It's morphin' time." Jason says.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We arrive at the Frankenstein's location.

"Power Rangers!"

We start fighting him.

He knocks down Billy…then Jason and Zack jump to attack him but this Frankenstein knocks him down…he was too strong.

"Awww man…she made him grow." I say.

"We need megazord power now! Jason shouted.

Our zords come out of their hiding places.

"Let's do it!" Jason shouted.

We all jump into our zords.

"Log on!" Jason orders.

"In the groove and on the move." Zack says.

"All system's go." Billy says.

"We're looking good." Trini says.

"Let's destroy this cretin." I said.

"Frankie, you're finished." Kimberly says.

"Power up!" Jason yells. "Molly, transform into your megazord mode."

"You got it." I said. "Activating Plesio Megazord."

My zord starts transforming into the Plesio Megazord.

 ** _Plesio Megazord Activated!_**

Both of our megazords start attacking the big Frankenstein.

I see the power sword coming down then…and the rangers' megazord catches it.

The Frankenstein kept hitting my megazord with this big black ball he was carrying.

"Damn it!" I said as some of the electricity bits fall out of my megazord.

"This dude's gonna be tougher than I thought." I hear Jason saying through the mic.

The Frankenstein takes down the rangers' megazord.

I start blasting him. He turns around and then does the same to me.

"Aah!" I yelled as I came crashing down.

He brings down the rangers' zord again. Then he comes back to my zord.

"Uh oh." I say to myself. "C'mon…get back up."

I pressed a few buttons and my megazord stands up. But the Frankenstein knocks me down again.

"A little help here." I say through the com.

"We're in trouble too." Jason says.

The Frankenstein stomps on their megazord.

I quickly get my megazord back up.

"Oh that's it." I said.

I start blasting him as he was turned around. He had just knocked down the rangers' megazord. Frankenstein falls onto the ground. He quickly gets back up and we both start fighting again.

He knocks me down again. Then he carries the rangers' megazord and throws them.

"You guys!" I shouted. "Are you ok?"

"Oh we're doing swell." Zack says through the com.

Then he comes towards my zord and also carries mine.

"Hey, bug off!" I shouted at him.

He then throws my zord to the ground.

I began to get dizzy again.

"Molly, are you ok?" Jason asks.

"Well I'm on the ground." I answered. "What do you think?"

What was going on with me?

I hear the flute.

Tommy.

The Dragonzord appears and then it starts fighting Frankenstein.

Frankenstein grabs the Dragonzord's tail and starts spinning him around. The rangers' megazord walks over but gets knocked down.

"Hey, let him go!" I shouted at Frankenstein.

He throws some red fog at us. I couldn't breathe.

"What's going on?" I asked through the com.

"I can't breathe!" Jason shouted as I hear coughing going on.

He hits us again.

"It's time to regroup." Jason says. "Let's do it…we need MegaDragonPlesio zord power!"

Our zord starts transforming…and I was now with the rangers'.

"Hey guys." I said as I appear between Trini and Kim.

"Welcome back." Kimberly says.

Our Megazord was ready a few seconds later.

We start fighting him.

We threw a blast at Frankenstein but he throws it back at us.

"All right, let's finish it!" Jason yells. "Throw out the powerstaff!"

Then we destroy Frankenstein a few more seconds later.

"This guy's got one bad case of indigestion." Tommy says as we destroy him.

Back at the Youth Center…

"Well, Rita finally got what was coming to her." Jason says.

"And we sure sent that Frankenstein back to the lab." Zack says.

"Hey, it looks like we got back in time for the costume contest." Kimberly says.

"I wonder who'll win." I said.

"Hey Tommy, where's your costume?" Trini asks.

"Oh I've got it right here." Tommy says. "I've gotta change."

He leaves us to go and change.

"By the way, whatever happened to Alpha?" Billy asks.

"Well, it looks like he's got his hands full…so to speak." Zack says.

"You bet I do." Alpha says.

He was surrounded by girls again.

All of us walk over to him.

"Cool, Alpha." Kimberly says. "You are a hit."

"They like me." Alpha says.

"Oh yeah, what's to like tin can?" Bulk asks. "Who are you, anyway?"

We hear growling from behind us and turn around.

What?

It was Frankenstein again.

But he takes off his head. It was Tommy. He laughs.

"That Frankenstein gave me some ideas for the final touches on my costume." Tommy says. "Well, what do you think?"

"Quite believable Tommy." Billy says.

"You look great in grey." Kimberly says.

"Okay, everybody!" Ernie shouted. "Time to announce the winner of the costume contest! And the blue ribbon goes to…whoever you are."

He gives it to Alpha.

"You're kidding, right?" Bulk asks.

"Who's the mystery winner?" This blonde asks.

"Yeah, I'd like to find out myself." Bulk says.

"Uh oh." I said.

"Skull, give me a can opener." Bulk says.

Skull gives him a can opener.

"This is one mystery that has to remain unsolved." Alpha says. "Sorry, ladies."

We all laugh.

The party continues on. Zack was stalking Angela again. Trini was dancing with Billy and Kimberly with Tommy.

"C'mon." Jason says as he hugs me from behind.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's go somewhere private before everyone notices we're gone." Jason says.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He leads me to the back room of Ernie's.

"You asked permission, didn't you?" I asked.

"I sure did." Jason answers as he closes the door.

We ended up making out for a long time…but we also talked as well.


	26. Gung Ho!

Author's Note: I thought this was the one where Tommy and Jason end up hating each other but I think it's Two heads are better than one. I have a lot more to watch before I get into that one. But here is Gung Ho! Enjoy!

I was at the Youth Center watching Tommy and Jason spar with each other. They both have different fighting skills.

"Could have had you man." Jason says to Tommy.

"No, no…I pulled the kick." Tommy says.

"No, look at this way…" Jason began to say but Zack interrupts.

"Hey, hey!" He shouted. "You got a lot more work to do before the team ninja finals."

"Yeah, this computer-aided training program I created will have you guys in shape in no time." Billy says. "If you learn to cooperate."

"Yea, you two have to learn how two work together." I said.

"Oh?" Jason asks. "Guys, thanks for managing us but I got a lock on this team ninja thing…check this out."

He thumps Tommy.

They both start sparring again.

"Yeah good, but your punches need more work." Tommy says.

They both end up on the floor.

"Guys, this is supposed to be a team competition." Zack says as he goes up to them. I kneel beside Zack as well. "Team."

"C'mon boys…get up." I said as I help the both of them up.

Now they both start sparring with these back things…I had no idea what they were called.

Tommy hits Jason.

"I got you." Tommy says.

"That's good." Jason says as he hits Tommy in the stomach.

"Got you back." Tommy says.

Next they fight each other with sticks.

"Strike! Strike! Strike! That's it move together." Zack says.

"C'mon…you got this!" I yelled.

A crowd had formed and now were watching the both of them.

"Hey, how's it going?"

I turn around to see Kimberly and Trini both arriving.

"Well, they're having a little trouble developing their teamwork." Billy explains.

"Hey…check this out." Jason says.

Jason does these cool moves and knocks Tommy down.

"Oh yeah?" Tommy asks. "I got that beat."

Tommy knocks Jason back down.

I sighed.

"Now, you two have to learn how to Gung Ho." Trini says.

"Huh?" Tommy asks.

"What?" Jason asks.

"You know, it's Chinese for "working together". Trini explains. "You have to learn to work together if you want to win the team ninja finals."

They both get up.

They start sparring again with gloves.

"You're supposed to kick on the other side." Tommy says to Jason.

"You punched out of sequence…I had to reverse." Jason says.

"Hey, hey, hey…boys." I said as I get in between them. "Can't we all just get along?"

Jason looks at me and gives me a look.

"Yeah, come on." Zack says.

"Yeah, you only lasted 7.8 seconds that time." Billy says.

I hear Bulk's laughter. I turn around to see Bulk and Skull come in.

"Looks like your boys need some work." Bulk says.

"Yeah, a lot of work." Skull says.

"Oh, don't you worry about it Bulk." Zack says. "Tommy and Jason are ready for the finals."

"Well, they better be…'cause my ninjas are the best." Bulk says.

"What ninjas is he talking about?" I asked.

These two ninjas come inside the Youth Center.

"Whoa, that is some heavy competition." Trini says.

"You are looking at the team that is going to win the ninja finals." Bulk says. "I only manage the best…gentlemen, time for your workout."

"Yeah, time for your workout." Skull says.

"He is such a copy catter." I say to Kimberly.

She nods her head.

Tommy and Jason both step out of the way.

"Look at them my ninjas." Bulk says. "That's what losers look like."

"Yeah, losers." Skull says.

They both start working out.

"Wow! They look like pros to me." Kimberly says.

"They are extremely proficient." Billy says.

"Yeah, they're really good." I said.

"Yeah, what she said." Zack says.

"Man, I can take those guys by myself." Jason says.

"Yeah…so could I." Tommy says.

"Stop!" Bulk shouted. "Shinais!"

Skull throws the shinais at the ninjas and they catch them with ease. They start practicing with them.

"Stop!" Bulk shouted again.

The two ninjas return to them.

"Now the power kick." Bulk says.

They both do the power kick.

"I told you they were super ninjas." Bulk says to us.

The blue punching bag knocks Bulk down and I laugh with the others.

I kiss Jason goodbye as I leave with Trini and Kim. We end up walking through the park.

"Wow…Bulk's ninjas were really awesome, huh?" Trini asks.

"Tommy and Jason are gonna have to learn to work together if they're gonna beat them." Kimberly says.

"Yeah…they're going to have to if they wanna win the team Ninja finals." I said.

"Well, Zack is going to practice with them all day." Trini says.

"Good." Kimberly says. "Then they'll learn to work as a team."

"Yeah." I said.

Trini gasps and looks up. I do as well.

Putties.

"Uh-oh." Kimberly and Trini both say together. "Time to Gung-ho."

"C'mon." I said.

We back up towards the playground area…and begin fighting them. They were too strong. One of them kicks me down.

I get back up and begin fighting them off again.

Trini gets knocked down by a tire swing.

"Trini!" Kimberly shouted as she rushes over to her.

I kick one of them down and rush over to her as well.

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

"Those guys are tough." Trini says.

"I know." Kimberly says. "They're like a whole new breed of putty."

"I know." I said. "Let's call Zordon to see if he could get the guys down here."

"Great idea." Trini says.

"Zordon, we've been attacked by putties and we can't stop them." Kimberly says through her communicator.

The putties were circling around us.

"I will contact the other power rangers." Zordon says. "Just hang on"

I begin fighting the putties again and one of them throws me down.

"Ow, that's going to bruise." I say to myself as I rub my arm.

I see the guys show up as I look up. Kimberly fights them away from us.

"I'll check Trini." Billy says as he rushes over to her.

"Let's do it." Jason says.

"I'll take care of her." Billy says to Kimberly and I as I get up from the floor.

"Are you alright?" Jason asks.

"Yeah." I said as I nod my head. "Let's just kick these guys butts."

A few of the putties circle around Jason and I.

"Idea." Jason says. "Give me your hands and you kick them all down as I spin you around."

"That sounds fun." I said.

"Let's do it." Jason says.

He grabs my hands and then he spins me around as I kick all of them down.

He fights the rest of them…and I do as well but they were just too strong. I get knocked down again but get back up. Jason and I run back to the others.

"Man, we're getting pounded." Zack says.

"You're telling me." I said.

"Yeah, everybody back to the command center to regroup." Jason says.

We teleport to the command center.

"Zordon, we've never had that much trouble with putties before." Jason says.

"Yeah, man, what is the deal with those clayheads?" Zack asks.

"They're not ordinary power rangers." Zordon explains. "They're Rita's new super putties…behold the viewing globe."

We all walk to the viewing globe.

"They're made from the super putty she mined and are nearly indestructible." Zordon says.

"Uh-oh…the super putties are attacking a factory." Alpha says.

"Jason, Tommy, I'm sending you on a quest to get the weapons needed to defeat this new menace," Zordon says.

"What about us?" Kimberly asks.

"Yeah, how do we stop these things?" I asked.

"The rest of you must keep the super putties at bay." Zordon says.

"Right." Kimberly and Trini both say.

"We'll try." I said.

"And hold off those super putties as long as you can." Jason says.

"You got it." Trini says.

"All right." Zack says. "It's morphin' time."

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Triceratops!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

We arrive at the putties location and they just start surrounding us.

"Let's blast them." Zack says.

We take out our blasters and start blasting them but nothing was happening.

"Oh man." Zack says.

"It didn't work." Kimberly says.

"What'll we do now?" I ask.

"There's not even a scratch on them." Zack says.

We start fighting them anyways but they were getting the best of us.

"Nothing seems to be work on these dudes." Zack says as he gets thrown down.

"Look out!" Kimberly shouted.

"Here they come again." Zack says.

"I hope Jason and Tommy get back soon." I said.

We start fighting them again but they throw us all down.

"Man, these guys are really tough." I said as I get back up.

"Those putties are unbeatable." Trini says.

"You can say that again." I said. "Get back soon Jason and Tommy."

The putties knock us all down again.

"This isn't good." I said.

"Come on guys, we can't let them beat us." Zack says.

2 beams came from out of nowhere and 2 putties disappear.

"What?" I asked.

'Jason!" Zack shouted. "Tommy!"

"We're back and we've got some presents courtesy of Zordon!" Jason shouted. "Catch!"

They both throw down the weapons and I catch one of them.

"Whoa…how cool." I said as I look it over.

"Rangers, fire at will." Zack says.

We start firing at the putties and they all finally go down.

"You lose again, Rita!" Jason shouted.

Back at the Youth Center…we all go inside to watch the Team Ninja Finals.

"All right guys, now remember, concentrate." Zack says to Jason and Tommy.

They were both shirtless. Jason was looking yummy. Stop thinking like that. Why not? He's my boyfriend.

"Hi losers." Bulk says.

"Yeah, losers." Skull says.

"Get a life Skull." I say to him as the guys all laugh.

"Now, don't listen to them." Zack says as we walk away from them.

"Now remember, teamwork is the key." Zack says.

"Yeah, just look at what we went through today." I said.

"Exactly, you score more points when you operate in unison." Billy says.

"The essence of martial arts is self-control and discipline, right?" Zack asks.

"Hey, are you guys ready?" Trini asks we stop by them.

"Yeah, we finally learned how to Gung-Ho, right partner." Tommy asks.

"I'm expecting you two to win then, right?" I asked.

"We'll try to." Jason says.

"Oh, you'll win." I said.

Jason's communicator beeps.

"Nice work in defeating the super putties power rangers." Zordon says.

"Thanks Zordon." Jason says. "But do we have to fight Titanus again?"

"That was only a test of your teamwork, Jason." Zordon explains. "Titanus is really a valuable ally and friend."

"Cool." I said.

"Okay, everybody!" Ernie shouts. "The finals are just about to begin! Judges are you ready?"

"Hey, I see Fred is here with his friends." I said as I spot him among the crowd.

"Go for it, you guys." Kimberly says.

I give Jason a good luck kiss and he enters the ring with Tommy.

I walk over to Fred and his friends.

"Hey you guys." I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad dropped me off." Fred answers. "I heard this was happening today so I thought we'd come check it out."

"Yeah, hope your boyfriend wins this thing." Jake says. "I have a bet going on."

"You are so demented." Bobby says to him.

"I have no idea what he just called me." Jake says.

I shake my head at them and start watching the finals.

Jason and Tommy both start fighting the ninjas.

They were both doing great.

Tommy then starts fighting one in the ring.

"What's wrong with you?" Bulk asks.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" Skull asks.

Jason was next. He fought the other ninja with the Bo Staff. He did great.

Tommy was next with the Shinais.

I hear Trini yelling Gung-Ho.

The final event was the double combat.

They both got in the ring and start battling the ninjas.

I rush over to them with the others.

"Yeah, congratulations fellas." Zack says as the announcer says the judges will decided who will win it.

"You guys were awesome." Kimberly says.

"Amazing." I said.

"Nice teamwork, guys." Trini says. "Way to Gung-Ho."

"Congratulations, you guys." Ernie says as he comes over with a trophy.

"Yes!" Tommy shouted. "We did it, partner."

"Yeah, we make a great team!" Jason said.

"Skull, water for our warriors." I hear Bulk say.

"Water, coming up." Skull says.

He somehow loses his footing and the water gets thrown on Bulk.

Everyone starts laughing at him.

After the competition ended…I walk alongside Fred and his friends to take them home.

"Man, was that fun to watch or what?" Fred asks. "Jason's an awesome fighter."

"I am, aren't I?"

I turn around and gasp as I see him stand behind us.

"Dude, that was so awesome." Jake says. "I won $20."

"Yeah congratulations on winning." Bobby says.

"Thanks guys." Jason says.

"Hey, can we go to the park?" Fred asks.

I look over at Jason.

"What do you say winner, park with the boys?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm up for it." Jason says as he kisses me next.

"Yuck." Fred says.

"Can you not do that in front of us?" Bobby asks. "We're still kids."

"They'll learn eventually." I say to Jason. Jason laughs and throws his arms around me.

"Learn what?" Fred asks.

We all head on to the park.


	27. Forgetful Molly

Author's Note: So I'm trying my hand at another original chapter here. Don't know how to feel about it. I just had these scenes in my head and wrote them down. Hope you like it. Wheel of Misfortune is coming up next.

I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen next morning and see my stepdad and my brother eating breakfast at the kitchen table.

"Morning dad." I said. "Fred."

"Hey Molly." Fred says.

"Morning sweetheart." Dad says.

I sat down at the table.

"So what are you plan on doing today?" Dad asks.

"Well, I'm going to the Youth Center in a little while to meet with my friends." I said. "Why?"

"No reason." Dad answers. "Have you been feeling alright lately?"

"I'm fine dad…honestly." I answered.

It wasn't the real truth. I hated lying. I missed my mom like crazy. I just don't want to have a breakdown in front of anyone…not even my friends. They'll think I'm weak or Rita could probably see that and somehow use it against me.

"Well, I gotta go." I said as I stood up.

"Have some breakfast at least." Dad says.

"I'll have something at the Youth Center." I said.

I hear him sigh but just leave anyways.

I start walking to the Youth Center very fast.

"Hey!" I turn around to see Sketch running and stopping next to me.

"So, you paged me last night?" Sketch asks.

"Yeah, I need more of those pills." I said. "Have any more?"

"I'm out of stock." Sketch answers. "But my guy will meet me tonight and I'll have them in stock tomorrow….so if you pay me now…then I could give them to you tomorrow morning."

"Payment in advance?" I asked. "That seems highly logical."

"You want them or not?" Sketch asks.

I hand him over the money.

"Hey guys."

Uh-oh.

I turn to see Tommy stand beside us.

"Molly." Tommy says as he greets me.

"Catch you on the flip flop tomorrow?" Sketch asks me.

"Who says flip flop?" I ask him.

"Later dude." Sketch says as he walks away from us.

"Molly, what are you doing?" Tommy asks.

"What do you mean Tommy?" I ask him.

"I know who he is." Tommy says.

"I'm not sure what you mean." I said as I continue making my way over to the Youth Center…he stops me.

"He's a drug dealer." Tommy says. "I heard people talking about him…they buy stuff from him."

"He's not a drug dealer per say." I lie.

"Then what is he per say?" Tommy asks. "A doctor? Are you buying drugs from him Molly? Tell me the truth."

"So what if I am?" I asked. "Its just pills that help me not be depressed all the time."

"You don't know what they are." Tommy says. "What they can do to you."

"So, what's the harm?" I asked.

"Molly, c'mon." Tommy says. "What are you planning here? Do you wanna die? Is that it?"

"No." I answered. "Why are you being so morbid?"

"Taking pills you don't know what could do to you, could lead you down that road." Tommy says. "Jason is going to be so upset once he finds out what you are doing."

"And what is it that I'm doing exactly?" I asked.

"Molly, stop being stupid." Tommy says.

"Tommy, stop being such a jerk." I say to him. "You don't know anything."

"We can have this battle all day." Tommy says. "You know, I'll win."

"We're not even in a battle." I said. "Stop fooling yourself."

"Stop taking those pills or I will tell the others." Tommy says.

"Are you threatening me?" I ask him as we stop right outside the Youth Center.

I sigh and walk inside the Youth Center with him trailing after me.

"I'll do it." Tommy says. "I'll tell them."

"Tell us what?"

I see Kimberly stop by us.

"That, that shirt looks so great on you." I say to her.

"Awww, thanks Molly." Kimberly says. 'That was nice."

I see Jason and Zack fighting each other. Billy was by the counter with Trini.

"And here's my cue." I said. "Goodbye Tommy."

I leave not before I hear Kimberly asking "What was that about?"

I go behind the counter and greet my friends Trini and Billy.

"Hey Molly." Ernie says.

"Morning uncle Ernie." I said. "What needs to be done?"

"Smoothies." Ernie answers.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yes." Ernie responds.

I start helping Ernie serving people their orders. Then I see Mrs. Jenson walk in with baby Jennifer. What was she doing here? She walks and stops by the counter.

"Hi Molly." Mrs. Jenson says as she sees me.

"Hey Mrs. Jenson." I said.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Mrs. Jenson says.

"Sure." I answered.

"Can you watch Jennifer for me?" Mrs. Jenson asks. "I got called in for work."

"Yeah, I can do that." I answered. "Where are Henry and Catelyn?"

"Henry has baseball practice until 4." Mrs. Jenson says. "And Catelyn has her dance class until 3…do you think you can pick them up?"

"Sure." I said. "I'll do it."

"Thank you Molly." Mrs. Jenson says. "You're really doing me a favor".

"It's not a problem." I said.

"I'll be home around 7 tonight." Mrs. Jenson says. "Here's everything you need for baby Jennifer…oh and also a copy of the house keys."

"Thanks." I said.

She then hands me the baby and puts the diaper bag on the counter. She starts making baby noises at baby Jennifer and then she kisses her goodbye. Then she waves goodbye at me.

"Well, it looks like we have a visitor." Ernie says from behind me.

"Yeah…baby Jennifer." I said.

"Awww, what a cute little baby." Kimberly says. "Who is she?"

"Jennifer Jenson." I answer. "I babysit her and her older brother and sister a lot while their mom works."

"She's so cute." Trini says.

"Do you even know how to take care of a baby?" Tommy asks.

"Yes Tommy." I said. "I do."

"Whoa…who's the baby belong to?"

I turn my head to see Zack and Jason standing there.

"I babysit." I said. "This is Jennifer…she also has older siblings…but they are not here right now."

"She's adorable." Jason says.

The baby starts gurgling…and I see her smiling at Jason.

"I know…he's very cute Jenny." I say to her. "Stop ogling my boyfriend."

She laughs a toothy grin.

"I'm going to take her to the park." I said. "So I'll see you guys later, ok?"

"I'm going with you." Jason says.

"You don't have to." I said. "Don't you have a karate class to teach in a half hour?"

"She got you there." Zack says.

"Well later guys." I say to them.

"Wait." Jason says.

I stop walking. He walks over to me.

"Your communicator works right?" Jason asks.

"Yes." I said as I nod my head.

"Good." Jason says. "Any sign of trouble and you contact us."

"I know Jase." I say to him.

He kisses me goodbye.

"Later." He says.

I leave the Youth Center with baby Jennifer and make my way over to the park.

We arrive at the park and we start playing on the playground.

I felt like I was being watched…but thought nothing of it. So I shake it off.

I began pushing her on the baby swing where all of the other parents were with their kids.

"She's so cute."

I turn my head to see someone my age. She was short, had brown skin and had curly hair (I can see Christina Millian as her).

"Is she yours?" She asks.

"No no." I respond. "I'm her babysitter."

"Nice." She says. "I'm Carrie Hooper."

"Hi...I'm Molly." I said.

"I know." Carrie says. "I've seen you around school…this is my little brother Mark."

"He's very cute." I said.

"Thanks." Carrie says.

"This is Jennifer." I said.

"Your boyfriend is Jason Lee Scott right?" Carrie asks. "I've seen you around with him a lot."

"Yes he is." I said. "Why?"

"Just asking." Carrie says. "He seems really nice and he's also an awesome fighter."

I hear Carrie gasp as I look up to see putties.

Really? I'm babysitting.

"What are those things?" Carrie asks.

"Take your brother somewhere safe." I say to her. "Go!"

She takes her brother off the swing and leaves. People were panicking and leaving the park.

I see Jennifer about to cry.

"Can you all leave me alone?" I ask the putties. "I'm babysitting here."

I start fighting the putties and the baby starts crying. Then I hear a woman's evil laughter.

Scorpina.

I see her come towards me and we start fighting. Then a monster shows up.

Really? 2 against 1…seems highly unfair.

"Give it up Molly." Scorpina says as she blasts me. "Do it!"

The monster besides her shoots a beam at me and I fall to the ground and close my eyes.

I looked around and there was no one around.

All I hear was a baby on the swing.

What was a baby doing on the swing all by herself?

I shrug my shoulders and start walking to the Youth Center.

"Whoa, whoa…wait!"

I turn around to see 2 guys that were behind a tree. They run over to me.

"Molly, what are you doing?" The chubby one asks me.

"Is that my name?" I ask them. "Do you know me?"

The chubby one looks at the skinny one confused.

"Come on Molly…stop kidding around." The skinny one says. "We were ordered to watch you by Jason Schmason…and you were taking care of that baby."

The baby wails even louder.

"So take her." I say to them. "I don't even know who she is…I don't even know who you are."

"We'll be at the Youth Center once you have regained your senses." The skinny one says.

The chubby one grabs the baby and they both leave.

6 people appear out of nowhere near me and I jump back in surprise.

How did they do that?

"Molly, Molly!" One of the guys shouted at me as they all come over.

"Do I know you?" I ask them.

"What?" One of the girls asked. She was a pretty brunette. "Molly, stop kidding around."

"Was I telling a joke?" I asked. "I have no idea who you all are."

"Is she for real?" The black one asks. "Dude, what's going on?"

"Perhaps they've done something to her memory." The skinny one with glasses says.

"I think we should take her to Zordon." The Asian girl says.

"Do you know who I am?" The guy with the red shirt asks.

"Should I?" I ask him.

"I think she lost her memory." He says. "They did something to her…Zordon…come in!"

"Yes Jason!"

"Scorpina and the monster did something to Molly's memory." The cute brunette one says through a watch. "Now she doesn't know who she is or any of us."

I begin to walk away but the brunette wearing a green shirt grabs my arm.

"Hey! You're manhandling a woman…I'll kick your ass!"

The guy with the green shirt laughs and says "I'd like to see you try."

"I shall teleport her to the command center."

I suddenly felt weird…like I was being sent somewhere.

I ended up in an unknown place.

Then those same 6 people appeared again.

"Zordon, how do we get Molly back?" The cute brunette with the red shirt asks. "That monster somehow took her memories."

"Did you just Molly nap me?" I ask them.

"Did she just say Molly nap?" The black guy asks.

"I'm calling the police." I threaten them. "Oh what the hell is that thing?"

I see a robot nearby.

"The monster known as Spyro has taken Molly's memory while she was at the park."

I look at the one who just spoke. Why was he in a giant tube?

"Holy crap, what is that thing?" I ask as I point to the head.

"Molly, that's Zordon." The Asian girl says. "Don't you remember him?"

"No…should I?" I ask.

"You must retrieve a special purple ruby in the mountain of Faith…that ruby has a special liquid inside that Molly must take in order to regain her memories." The head says.

"One of us is going to volunteer." The guy in the glasses says

"I'll do it." The cute brunette says.

Then a loud noise starts blaring around the room.

"What's happening?" The cute brunette girl asks.

"Spyro and the Putties are attacking the Business district." The head says. "You must go and take care of them while Jason receives the ruby for Molly."

"I will keep Molly here since she does not know that she is a power ranger." Alpha says.

"I'm a what now?" I asked.

"Come on guys…we have to get Molly's memory back." The guy with the green shirt says.

"You guys go on." The cute guy says. "I have to get the ruby for Molly."

"Be careful power rangers…that monster can also take away your memories power rangers." Zordon says. "Go now and let the power protect you."

"It's morphin' time."

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

I stayed put at this weird place…the other 6 people were gone.

"Now what robot?" I ask the robot.

I wait and wait and wait…

Then someone appears inside the weird place again. He wore a red suit. What is he? Some kind of super hero?

"I'm back with the ruby." He says as he takes off his helmet.

It was the cute guy again.

"I will prepare the drink for Molly to drink." The robot says.

"Jason…the other power rangers need your help." The head says.

"Ok." This Jason guys. "I'll go to them…make sure Molly takes the drink."

"Backdash!" This Jason guy shouted.

I see the robot preparing something nearby.

"Hey, when can I go home?" I ask out loud.

"Here drink this." The robot says as he hands me a drink.

"It's not going to kill me is it?" I ask the robot.

"No…it is perfectly safe." The robot says.

"Fine." I said as I take the drink from his hands and began to drink it. It tasted good so I drank all of it.

I began seeing flashbacks of my life that happened recently and I looked around the room…the command center? Why was I at the command center?

"Alpha?" I ask. "What's going on? Why am I here?"

"Spyro…one of Rita's monsters had taken your memory." Zordon explains. "But Jason retrieved the ruby from the mountain of Faith to help you restore them…Alpha here prepared the drink for you to take…behold the viewing globe."

I look at the viewing globe and see the rangers battling the Spyro monster that had taken my memories from me. They were in trouble.

"Oh man…they're in trouble." I said. "I have to help them."

"Very well then." Zordon says. "Let the power protect you."

I morph and arrive at the rangers' location.

"Hy-ah!"

"Molly's back!" Jason shouted.

I take out my power blade and throw them at Spyro who falls to the ground.

"Aaaah!" He growled as he goes down.

"Alright rangers, let's bring em' together." Jason orders as we all regroup.

"Power axe!"

"Power bow!"

"Power daggers!"

"Power lance!"

"Power blade!"

"Power sword!"

Jason jumps up and puts his power sword in place.

"Power Rangers! Fire!"

A big beam of light came from our weapon and onto Spyro.

"NOOOO!" He shouted as he finally gets destroyed.

"No one takes my memories and gets away with it." I say.

I guess Rita gave up because she didn't even bother making him big again.

We all head back to the Youth Center.

"That was such a trip." I say to them. "What happened?"

"Well you couldn't remember any of us." Kimberly answers.

"Yes, so Jase here had to get that ruby for you to reverse your memories." Zack says.

"Once again…saved by the boyfriend." I say to him.

Jason just smiles.

I gasp as I stop outside of the Youth Center. They all stop and look at me.

"What's wrong?" Billy asks.

"Did you forget something?" Tommy asks.

"The baby." I said. "I've lost the baby."

"Bulk and Skull have Jennifer." Jason says. "They're inside."

"They are?" I ask him. "Wait…I remember them being at the park…what were they doing there?"

Jason looks away.

"Dude…just tell her." Zack says.

"Alright." Jason says. "I sort of had them follow you…I gave up $50."

I sighed and walk into the direction of the Youth Center.

"He did it for good reason Molly." Trini says. "There's no need to be mad at him."

"Yeah he did save you." Kimberly says.

"I know your intentions were good." I say to Jason. "And as long as Jennifer is safe…then I'm not angry."

I kiss him on the cheek.

Then I look around for Bulk and Skull…they were at a nearby table playing with Jennifer. She looked happy.

"Hey kid…next time you're going to use the restroom like everyone else." I hear Bulk saying as he was holding her up.

"Yeah, that was so disgusting." Skull says.

"Give me the kid." I say behind them.

"Oh…you're finally here." Skull says.

"Here." Bulk says as he gives me Jennifer.

"Yeah thanks Bulk and Skull for taking care of Jennifer." I say to them.

"Yeah whatever." Bulk says.

"Yeah, whatever." Skull says.

They both get up from the table and somehow Bulk loses his footing. He tripped on the baby bag that was on the floor and ends up on the floor.

Everyone starts laughing at him.

"Ooooooh." I say as I walk away with baby Jennifer. "That one is going to hurt."


	28. Wheel of Misfortune

Author's Note: There's a nice song for all of you flamers out there...it's called Team by Krewella. Go and Youtube it. Can you tell I like listening to them? I listen to music and that makes me feel better...especially Krewella. I love listening to them. I'm doing this for fun just so you know...and to the guest who gave me the not so nice review...have you actually seen the show? It's like the same story line every episode...I just like writing it. So stop trying to put me or other people down because it's not cool. If you don't like it...then go and read something else. Just addressing the issue. Here's wheel of Misfortune...Island of Illusion is next...and the rangers' find out about what Molly's been doing.

"Okay, let's try it again people." Mr. Caplan says.

I was currently in one of the classrooms at school video taping the rehearsal for the school play. Mr. Caplan had asked me to.

"And places everyone." Billy says.

I begin rolling.

Kimberly and Jason get into their spots for the play.

"Fair Maiden." Jason says. "You must prove, as your father claims, that you can spin all of this straw into gold….if not…then I will lock you into the dungeon forever."

I smile as he walks off.

"I cannot spin straw into gold." Kimberly says as she sat next to this big wooden wheel. "Oh, whatever will I do?"

Bulk's turn. I hit him on the shoulder and he jumps.

"Whatever will I do?" Kimberly repeated.

"Bulk that's your cue." Trini says.

I shake my head at him.

"What's the matter sweet cheeks?" Bulk asks.

Ah geez.

"Why you crying?" Bulk asks.

"Where is your costume Bulk?" Mr. Caplan asks.

"Hey…" Bulk says. "Just adding a little touch of the 90s', Mr. Caplan." Bulk says.

"Can't you do it right?" I asked. "You incredibly dumb moron."

Some of the guys start laughing.

"Hey, hey, hey.." Bulk says.

"Get on with it, Bulk." Mr. Caplan says. "If you don't mind."

Mr. Caplan steps back.

"My, what a strange little man you are." Kimberly says as Bulk sat down on a wooden chair. "Wow, I must spin all of this straw into gold by morning…or I'll be locked in the dungeon forever."

"Wow." Bulk says. "Bummer."

I hear Skull laughing.

I throw a paper ball at him to make him shut up.

"Don't sweat it, babe." Bulk says. "I'll do it for you."

"I can't believe Bulk." I hear Trini saying.

"Yeah, he's definitely an original." Billy says.

Bulk begins to spin the wheel but Kimberly starts to freak out.

"Bulk, be careful!" She shouts at him. "You're such a clod."

"She's making me mess up my lines." Bulk says to Mr. Caplan.

He starts spinning the wheel really fast.

"Bulk!" Kimberly yells. "Not so fast!"

"Bulk, stop spinning the wheel!" I yell at him.

Somehow Mr. Caplan's wig flies off his head and Bulk starts laughing.

"HEY!" Kimberly shouts at him.

She walks over to her wheel.

"Oh no!" She says. She then shoves him. "You ruined my grandmother's spinning wheel! What is she going to say?"

"Honestly Bulk." Mr. Caplan says. "Come on kids, let's take a break before something else gets broken."

I turn off the camera.

"Don't get so bent out of shape, Kimberly." Bulk says.

"Oh, that's it." I say to him.

I was charging my over to him when someone grabs me from behind and lifts me to the other side of the room. It was Jason.

"Hey, put me down…so I can kill him." I say to him.

"Relax." Jason says as he sets me down far away from Bulk.

"This happens to be very important to me!" Kimberly yells at him.

"Can you believe Bulk?" I ask my friends as we all leave the classroom. "What was Mr. Caplan thinking putting him in the play?"

"Well no one else made the cut." Trini says.

"He's going to ruin the play." I said.

"How come you didn't try out?" Zack asks.

"Me?" I asked. "No way."

"You would've been great." Jason says.

"No way." I say again. "Last time I got in front of hundreds of people was when I was in first grade during the Christmas play…and I threw up all over Pepper McKinley's back…she's hated me ever since."

"What kind of parent would name their kid Pepper?" Zack asks.

"Maybe Hippies." Billy answers.

We make our way to the Youth Center and we see Kimberly sitting down. She looked depressed. So we sit down next to her.

"What's the matter?" Trini asks.

"Yeah, you look totally bummed out." I said.

"You guys aren't going to believe this." Kimberly says. "Somebody walked off with my grandmother's prized antique spinning wheel."

"That's awful." Zack says.

"I'm sorry that happened Kim." I said. "Who would want the spinning wheel?"

"I know." Kimberly says. "I don't know who would want it…it's just a spinning wheel."

"Unless…" I begin to say. "Nah…"

I shake my head as the others look at me.

"Unless what?" Jason asks.

"Rita could've taken it." I responded.

"What would she want with my grandmother's spinning wheel?" Kimberly asks.

"Oh I don't know." I replied. "Maybe turn it evil against us somehow?"

"That's a crazy idea." Billy says.

"Anything's possible." Jason says.

Jason's communicator beeps.

We all get up and walk into an empty hallway.

"Warp to the command center." Zordon says. "It's urgent…we have a desperate situation power rangers."

"We're on our way." Jason says.

All of us teleport to the command center.

"The mysterious disappearance of your grandmother's spinning wheel has been solved." Zordon states. "Goldar has stolen it."

"Why?" Kimberly asks.

"So that Rita could put an evil spell on it." Zordon explains.

"I was close to right." I said.

"Now it can destroy anything it touches power rangers." Zordon says. "Including you."

"I can't believe this." Kimberly says.

"Behold the viewing globe." Zordon says.

I turn around and look at it.

"Part of Rita's plan is to keep Tommy out of the way." Zordon explains.

Tommy was all tied up somewhere at the park. He was struggling.

"Ay yi yi she's captured green ranger." Alpha says.

"By outsmarting her, you can break the spell and destroy her evil wheel." Zordon explains.

"Oh, poor Tommy." Kimberly says.

"We'd better help him." Trini says.

"I'm afraid you have something more urgent to do power rangers." Zordon explains. "Goldar and Scorpina are on the rampage…first you must deal with them."

"Why don't I go and help out Tommy?" I asked. "And you 5 deal with Goldar and Scorpina?"

"Alright, you help out Tommy and meet us at our location." Jason says. "Looks like it's morphin' time."

The 5 of them morph out of the command center…while I stayed put.

"Alright…I'm going to help Tommy." I say to Alpha and Zordon.

"Very well then." Zordon says. "Good luck."

I teleport to Tommy's location at the park.

There were putties around Tommy. The putties all turn to me.

Uh oh. I was un morphed…but I can handle them.

I begin to fight them off…but they were too strong for me.

I begin to run over to Tommy but one of the putties kick me down. I quickly get back up and begin fighting them off again…they soon disappear. I help Tommy out of the ropes.

"Wow…thanks Molly." Tommy says as I help him up.

"C'mon." I said. "The others need our help."

"Need my communicator first." Tommy says as he jogs over to his bag and puts it on his wrist.

"It's morhphin' time!" Tommy shouted. "Dragonzord!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

Tommy starts playing his flute for the Dragonzord to come out which does.

"I need Dinozord power." I yelled. "Now!"

My zord comes out of its hiding spot.

I jump up and start forming my megzord.

I blast Scorpina down while Dragonzord takes down Goldar.

"Alright!" I hear Jason shout from the megzord.

The Dragonzord helps the Tyrannosaurus zord out of the net it had on.

I see wheel come out of nowhere and it strikes us.

"Aw man, rangers power up your crystals!" Jason orders.

The rangers' start forming their megazord.

"Alright, we're gonna need the power sword!" Jason shouts.

The wheel starts attacking their megazord.

"How do we stop that thing?" I ask.

The Dragonzord was in trouble. I make my way over and start fighting Scorpina.

"Perfect!" I hear Rita shouting. "It's working! Chop them down!"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Look out!" Tommy yells from the bottom.

"We're not finished yet." Jason says. "I call on Titanus and the power of the ultrazord."

"Ultrazord, power up!"

"Look out!" Jason shouted. "Lock on and fire all weapons!"

Titanus and the ultrazord begin firing and finally destroys the wheel.

"Aww fools, you've destroyed our wheel!" Scorpina shouted before disappearing with Goldar.

We all end up back in school after that whole battle.

"That was so cool." Zack says. "We really socked it to Rita."

"She should learn by now to not mess with us." I said.

"That's right." Jason says. "Tell you what her evil wheel of misfortune is gone forever."

"Yeah, we destroyed it alright." Kimberly says. "But you guys, what about my grandmother's spinning wheel? What am I going to tell her?"

We all enter the classroom we had rehearsed in earlier and we see the spinning wheel back.

"No way." Kimberly says.

"It magically appeared before our very eyes." I said.

"It's back." Kimberly says. "And it works."

She starts spinning the wheel.

"But how did it get here?" Trini asks.

"The lord works in mysterious ways." I said.

"It is most mysterious." Billy says.

Jason's communicator beeps.

"It is no mystery, power rangers." Zordon says. "When you defeated Rita's henchmen, her magic spell was broken…therefore Kimberly your spinning wheel was returned to its original location.."

"That's great." I said.

It was time for the play to start. I was looking for Bulk and Skull…and I find them watching TV with Mr. Caplan.

"Seriously?" I ask them.

"What are you guys doing?" Mr. Caplan asks. "The curtain is up."

"And you are about to go on so hurry up." I say to them both.

"Well ok Miss bossy pants." Bulk says to me.

"That's not a great comeback." I say to him.

I arrive to where the others were and stand back to watch the play.

"And you'd better spin all of this straw into gold." Jason says. "Or else."

He throws some straws unto the floor.

He comes back over to us.

"Good job." I say to him.

"Yeah…or else." Skull says.

I shake my head.

"Now there are three piles to spin into gold." Kimberly says. "Oh, woe is me."

She puts her hand on her forehead.

"Where's Rumpelstiltskin?" Kimberly asks.

Where was Bulk? He was supposed to be on stage.

"Oh, where's Rumpelstiltskin?" Kimberly repeats again. Then she yells out "Rumpelstiltskin, do you hear me?"

I hear the crowd laughing. I would surely die of embarrassment if I were on that stage. Bulk finally shows up and I push him onto the stage.

"I'm going, I'm going." Bulk says. "Take a chill pill will ya?"

"Get out there." Trini says.

Bulk gets on stage with his costume on.

"Never fear, fair babe." Bulk says. "I said I'd be here and here I am."

"Took you long enough." I hear Kimberly say.

"Give us a smooch fair babe?" Bulk asks.

"Yes, of course." Kimberly says as Bulk starts to lean in. She leans her head back. "But first you have to spin all this straw into gold."

"Get ready to pucker up, fair dame." Bulk says.

He bends down and I hear something rip.

Oh boy.

The crowd starts laughing at him.

"Way to bare your soul to your audience."

We all start laughing at him. Bulk caries Skull in front of him.

"Let's get out of here." Bulk says.

"The end." Kimberly says as she bows.


	29. Island of Illusion part 1

Author's Note: Gotta rant about this...this is such a sick and twisted world we are living in. Really? They are targeting young children now? That's low...very low...I'm so freaking (sorry) mad and upset. They simply just wanted to have fun. No where is safe now. You guys...please be careful out there. I feel so bad for Ariana. But also please pray for Manchester. This is just so heartbreaking. Ok...rant over. I'm using thoughts in Italics now...and here is the first part of Island of Illusion.

We were currently at the Youth Center watching Zack practice his dance moves. He had an upcoming dance competition and he is willing to win it. He was a really great dancer.

"Great moves Zack!" Kimberly yells at him.

"He's got this in the bag." I said.

"He's going to blow them away at the dance contest this week." Jason says.

"Yeah."

Oh no. It was Bulk.

"I think he's going to blow it at the dance contest." Bulk says as he starts laughing.

Somehow Zack dances back and he does a kick near us making Kimberly scream. Her drink splashes all over Bulk.

"Oh man…sorry Bulk." Zack says. "I tripped…Right…I just don't have what it takes to win."

I look over at Jason and sighed.

Bulk growls.

"But I've got what it takes to make you lose." Bulk says. "Chump!"

"In the bizarro world." I say out loud. "I believe Zack showed you up not too long ago."

Bulk turns around.

"And I thought you were better than these geeky losers." Bulk says.

He comes at me but Jason steps in front of me.

"You wanna get to her?" Jason asks. "You'll have to go through me."

"And it's the boyfriend always coming to your rescue." Bulk says.

"Alright Bulk, let's see what you've got." Zack says as he turns on the radio again.

Jason slips his hands in mine.

Zack starts dancing first. The crowd liked his style.

Then Bulk goes next. It was an embarrassment.

"And he thinks he's going to win." I say to the others.

Jason laughs.

Zack does even more cooler moves as he jumps up.

And next comes Bulk again.

"Yeah right." Zack says. "Check this."

Zack dances some more. The crowd was really into it.

Then Bulk dances again. He starts dancing backwards and he trips and falls unto these large gold pillars.

Everyone starts laughing at them since Skull was also on the floor as well.

We all make our way towards Zack.

"I guess you taught them a new dance." Kimberly says.

"Yeah." Tommy says. "The 'crash and burn'."

We all laugh.

"Naw, he just tripped himself up." Zack says. "Just like I'm going to do at the dance contest."

He leaves.

"Zack seems to be experiencing a transient deficiency in self-esteem." Billy explains.

"He means Zack doesn't have enough confidence in himself." Trini says.

"Poor Zack." I said. "I wish there was something we can do to help him."

"Hey…Zack's cool." Jason says. "He'll get over it."

"I hope you're right." I say to him.

All of a sudden something happens. The ground starts shaking and there was lightning and thundering going on around. People start freaking out and run out of the Youth Center.

"What's going on?" Trini asks as we all get very close to each other.

"There must be a major destabilization of the tropospheric pressure zone." Billy explains.

"It's got to be Rita!" Kimberly yells.

"I'm with you on that." I say out loud while I try not to fall to the floor.

"I hate when this happens!" I hear uncle Ernie shout.

"Come on, guys!" Jason yells at us as we begin to follow him. "We got to contact Zordon!"

He puts his communicator near his lips and begins to call out to Zordon.

"Power rangers to Zordon."

"Yes Jason, I'm picking up unusual power surges from Rita's moon base." Zordon explains. "The energy is more massive than I have ever sensed before. Rita may be harnessing a power I am not familiar with."

"Gotcha." Jason says. "We got to find Zack and let him know what's going on."

We all start running out of the Youth Center. Then we hear someone calling out for help. It was a little boy.

"Help! Help!"

Tommy starts making his way over to them.

"Tommy, what's going on?" One of them asks him.

"I can't leave my students." Tommy says to us. "Go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Right man, I understand." Jason says. "Let's go."

We finally find Zack outside.

"There he is." Kimberly says.

"Zack." I say to him. "We've got a major problem."

"Bad news bud." Jason says as we rush over to him.

"Zordon says she's about to start something." Trini says.

"She already has." Kimberly says. "Look."

Putties.

We start fighting them.

Scorpina and Goldar show up.

"You guys we're surrounded!" Trini yells.

"Not for long!" Jason shouts. "It's morphin' time!"

"Mastadon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We go after Scorpina and Goldar.

Scorpina hits me and I fall down.

"Molly!"

Jason runs over to me and helps me up.

"What's with these guys?" I asked.

Some kind of monster appears before us…he was huge. He stomps his way over to us.

"We need Dinosaur power!" Jason shouted.

All of our zords come out of their hiding spots. We all jump into them.

"All right rangers, power up your crystals!" Jason orders.

"Right!"

"Do it!" Jason shouted.

They begin to form their megazord…and I do as well.

The monster throws something at the others' megazord. I blast it but it didn't even fall.

"What?"

"He didn't even fall with Molly's blast." I hear Zack saying through the com.

"Let's keep it together, rangers!" Jason shouted.

All of a sudden this big gust of wind appears and this face appears in the sky.

"What in the world?" I asked as I take a look at it.

"Prepare to meet your destiny rangers, just wait till you see what Lokar's breath of Doom does to my monster's." Rita shouted from the top of the stairs. "And it'll blow you away! Starting with your purple ranger brat…you don't mind going first then do you?"

(Tommy had not arrived yet so his Dragonzord is not there yet)

"Huh?" I asked confused.

The huge monster throws something at my Plesio megazord…I couldn't move it. It looked like foam.

"I can't move my Plesio megazord!" I shouted. "You guys, help! I'm stuck!"

"This is what's going to happen to you." Rita shouted. "Lokar, do it!"

Lokar blasts at my megazord and I go falling down.

"Molly, no!" Jason shouted. "Leave her alone!"

Their megazord was down.

"And alone is where she shall be." Rita says.

I end up somewhere else…completely alone.

 _Huh?_ I thought.

I was now un morphed.

I look around and it looked like I was in some kind of forest. Where in the world was I?

 _The communicator_. I thought.

"Jason, are you there?" I asked.

Nothing. The communicator just beeps. "Zack, Trini…anyone?"

It just beeped again.

 _Oh great…she just sent me to another place again_. I thought. _At least I can breathe fresh air this time._

I get off the tree that I landed on and start looking around. I start walking forward.

"Hello!" I shouted. "I-is anyone here?"

There was no one around.

It was so hot and humid around here. I began to get very dizzy. It was just too much for me already.

Then I fainted.


	30. Island of Illusion part 2

Author's Note: This is the longest chapter I believe I've written for this story. It passes Forgetful Molly which was the most current longest chapter. So here is Island of Illusion part 2.

The rangers were sent to a mysterious island. They had no idea where they were. They had no communicators…not even their power coin. Something was definitely wrong here. They all hear some kind of flute music.

"We have to find Molly." Jason says. "She might be here."

"How do you know?" Tommy asks. "Maybe Rita sent her somewhere else."

The rangers all go further in.

"I knew I saw something." Zack says.

He peeks behind these bushes and sees a short man playing a flute. Someone was lying next to him.

"Get away from her!" Jason shouts at the short man who gets up really fast and turns around.

They all rush over to her.

"Molly, wake up." Jason says as he kneels down next to her. "Hey Molly, wake up!"

"It seems to appear that she's unconscious." Billy says.

"Is this one of your kind?" The short man asks them.

"She's our friend." Kimberly says.

Jason lifts up Molly's head. Then he lowers his head to where her heartbeat is.

"She's alive." Jason says. "Her hearts still beating."

Jason touches Molly's curly hair.

"Oh good." Trini says.

"She appears to still have her communicator." Billy says as he looks at Molly's wrist.

"Do you think you could get it to work?" Tommy asks.

"Negative." Billy answers. "Unfortunately I don't have the necessary tools with me."

"Do you think you can help us?" Kimberly asks the short man dressed in green clothing. "You see Rita…"

"Rita?" The short man yells as he throws his hat to the floor. "Stay away and don't come near…that wicked witch has sent you here…no friend of hers is a friend to me…you can't fool Quagmire, no, siree."

He suddenly disappears.

"Was it something I said?" Kimberly asks.

The rangers all see something up in the sky. It was the face of Goldar.

"I'll stay with Molly." Billy says.

Jason and the others get up and see him in the sky.

"Did you lose your precious power coins you power pukes?" Goldar asks. "You'll soon lose more than that…"

"Look!" Kimberly shouts as some of the monsters they have defeated in the past pop up.

"Aww man…no coins, a tone-deaf little person and now we got an island full of monsters." Zack shouts. "Plus Molly's unconscious."

"That we thought we'd destroyed." Trini says.

"They're charging!" Jason shouts. "Billy, take care of Molly for me!"

"Sure." Billy says.

The monsters all walk towards them but they all disappeared.

"Weird." Billy says. "They disappeared."

"Hey, I'm going to carry her." Billy says.

"Nah, let me do it." Jason says.

"You sure?" Billy asks. "I could do it."

"She's my girlfriend." Jason says.

Jason carefully stands up and then he carefully lifts up Molly who was still unconscious…then he carries her and walks off with his friends.

"Man, what kind of place is this?" Tommy asks.

"A place where nothing is real except the danger." Goldar says to them. "Welcome to the island of Illusion."

"Oh man…this is too weird." Zack says. "I don't think I can handle this."

Zack walks off and then he suddenly screams as he sees a snake right in front of him.

"What's the matter Zack?" Tommy asks.

"That's the matter!" Zack shouts. "The huge snake! Can't you see it? Can't you see it? It's going to bite me!"

Zack was freaking out.

"There's nothing there, Zack." Kimberly says to him.

"Zack, there is no thing." Trini says.

"I hate snakes." Zack says. "I hate snakes! Oh man, get it away from me!"

"Zack, really there is no snake there!" Trini says to him.

"C'mon…get it together dude." Tommy says. "You're seeing things."

"I believe Rita is trying to doubt ourselves." Billy explains. "And use our own fears against us."

Zack runs away from them.

"We can't fight something like that." Zack says. "I don't feel so good."

"Zack, you're fading." Kimberly says.

Half of his bottom body was disappearing.

The little short man appeared again.

"If Rita makes you doubt and fear soon you're going to disappear." He says.

He disappears again.

"He means your loss of confidence and your body to dematerialize." Billy explains.

"Come on Zack, fight it!" Jason shouts at him as he holds onto Molly. "Don't let Rita get to you!"

"I'm trying." Zack says.

"It's no use power rangers…you can't fight your own worst fears." Goldar says. "One by one you shall all fade away…forever!"

He laughs out loud at them.

"Zack! You're disappearing!" Kimberly shouts at him.

"Don't let Rita get you man, fight it Zack!" Jason shouts at him.

"I don't know if I can." Zack says.

"Your molecular integrity is fluctuating in an inverse ratio to your level of self-esteem." Billy says.

"What?" Kimberly asks.

"The more Zack doubts himself, the less there is of Zack." Trini explains.

"Hang on man!" Jason shouts at him.

Quagmire reappears again.

"Fight Rita if you can…only Quagmire knows her plan." Quagmire says.

He disappears again.

"He's getting fainter." Kimberly says.

"It's no use." Zack says. "I can't beat Rita's magic."

"If only we could contact Zordon." Trini says.

"Billy, are you sure you can't get Molly's communicator online?" Jason asks.

"Try contacting him." Tommy suggests.

Jason carefully lays Molly down onto the ground. He brings her communicator up to his lips and begins talking through it.

"Power rangers to Zordon." Jason shouts through. "Come in…power rangers to Zordon…we need your help."

Her communicator just beeps…Jason sighs.

"Nothing?" Kimberly asks.

Jason shakes his head.

"At least we have Molly with us this time." Tommy says.

"Yeah, but she's unconscious." Jason says. "Molly, c'mon…wake up."

He lightly smacks her face.

"Hey, what about that weird little dude we saw?" Tommy asks.

"He said he knew Rita's plan." Jason says as he walks back over to them. "What was his name? Quincy?"

"Quasimodo?" Kimberly asks.

"Quagmire!" Trini says.

He appears again.

"Speak my name and I appear." Quagmire says. "Now why did you call Quagmire here?"

"It's my friend Zack." Kimberly says. "Rita's making him disappear."

"You're no friend of Rita's?" Quagmire asks. "Then Quagmire's glad to greet ya."

He shakes Kimberly's hand. Kimberly then leads Quagmire over to her friends.

"To keep from getting caught, think a positive thought." Quagmire explains.

"Is this guy for real?" Tommy asks Trini.

"If lack of confidence is the operative factor, it just might work Zack." Billy says.

"He's right." Jason says. "Try it Zack."

"Okay if you think it will work." Zack says. "Here goes."

He remembers a fight that had happened previously between the knight monster…he explained that he had beaten him.

"That's it." Zack says. "I'm here!"

They all rush over to him and congratulate him.

"Hey man thanks." Zack says to Quagmire. "Thanks for the pep talk."

"My pleasure and welcome back." Quagmire says to him. "But the key was there inside you, Zack."

"Yeah, maybe but we're still stuck here." Zack says.

(Molly's POV)

I began coming to. I slowly open my eyes and looked up. The sky was clear. My head was pounding. I made a groaning noise.

"Hey, I think she's waking up." I hear someone say.

 _Huh?_ I thought.

I begin to sit up and I looked around. I see someone coming over to me.

"Molly?"

I blinked a few times and shook my head.

"Molly, are you alright?"

I looked at the person that was in front of me.

Jason?

"Jason?" I asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Jason answers.

He then gives me a hug.

"H-how did I get here?" I asked. "W-what's going on?"

"Thank goodness you're ok." Trini says as she comes over to us.

"Rita sent us to a mysterious island." Jason explains.

"The Island of Illusion." Tommy says.

Jason helps me stand up and grabs my hand in his.

"What happened to you?" Kimberly asks.

"I-I don't know." I answered. "Rita sent me here and then about like 20 minutes later I guess I just passed out."

"At least you're now with us." Zack says.

"We still have to figure out a way to get out of here." Jason says. "If we don't find our power coins, we don't stand a chance."

"We don't have our power coins?" I asked as I look around for mine.

Nope. It was gone.

"I'm afraid not Molly." Trini answers.

"I tried contacting you guys when I arrived." I said. "The communication must be messed up in this island of illusion place."

"Hey, maybe Quagmire knows where they are." Tommy says.

"Whose Quagmire?" I asked.

Jason points to a short man that was in front of us playing some kind of flute.

"Oh." I said.

"With my technique you might get home." Quagmire says. "But the coins you seek you must find on your own."

He disappears.

My eyes go wide.

"Woah." I said. "That was cool."

"On our own?" Trini asks. "Where do we even start?"

"Yeah, we already looked over half the island." Zack says.

"My calculations would suggest a 98% probability that our coins are in…this direction." Billy states.

He points to the right.

"All right…let's get started." Jason says as he pulls me along with him.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"I don't know." Kimberly says.

"All I know is I'm never letting you out of my sight." Jason says to me.

"Yes…let's get started with an illusion for Kimberly's confusion."

I look up at the sky and saw Goldar's face.

"Goldar?" I asked.

Kimberly looks up ahead.

"No way!" She suddenly says as she walks forward. "I don't believe this."

"Uh, what's going on?" I ask the others.

"I don't know." Billy says. "Kimberly must be seeing something we don't see."

"Skull and Bulk?" Kimberly asks. "Being nice?"

"What are you talking about?" Jason asks her. "There's no one there Kim."

"Yeah, I don't see Bulk and Skull either." I said.

"Are you ok?" Zack asks.

"Um…I-I don't know." Kimberly replies. "If Rita can make them act like that…she can make anything happen."

She was disappearing.

"Why is she disappearing?" I asked. "This is too weird."

"She's demolecularizing." Billy says.

"Quagmire! Quick!" Trini yells. "Please help Kimberly!"

Quagmire appears before us and says "A toad might fight you to the marrow, but stay your course straight as an arrow."

"Oh, man, not the toad creature." Kimberly says. "That was way too gross."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked as I see Kimberly's body starting to disappear.

"I don't know if I want to remember that!" Kimberly shouted.

Tommy comes forward.

"You've got to." He says. "Kimberly, try."

"If I have to." Kimberly says.

She was scared.

She tells us about the fight she had with the toad creature.

Her body was coming back.

"Yes!" Tommy shouted. "Nice going…you beat the illusion."

Tommy walks over to her.

"Thank you." Kimberly says to him.

"Putties." Tommy suddenly says.

 _Was that was he afraid of?_

"Everywhere!" He says.

"Oh no." Jason says. "They're going after Tommy now."

Jason goes forward to him.

"You're ganging up on me, huh?" Tommy asks as he starts getting ready to fight.

He starts attacking Jason.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" Zack asks him.

"Tommy,, stop!" I yell at him.

Jason blocks every hit he throws at him.

We all start circling him.

"Molly, stay back." Jason says to me as he gets in front of me.

"Tommy, what's wrong with you?" Kimberly asks as he begins fighting the others.

"Tommy, it's us." Jason says.

"Come on man, snap out of it." Zack says.

"Tons of them." Tommy says.

"Tommy, it's us." Kimberly says.

"Rita's making you believe that we're putties." I say to him.

"Cool off man." Jason says.

They rush forward to him but Tommy steps back.

"Yo dude, it's us." Zack says.

"I'll take you all on." Tommy says. "I won't let them get me."

"Tommy, it's us." Kimberly says.

"Too many, can't win." Tommy says.

"Snap out of it." I said. "Rita's illusion is making you see things."

"Oh no, look." Trini says.

Tommy's body was starting to fade.

"He's fading." Zack says. "Help us, Quagmire!"

Quagmire appears.

"Dude, don't let Rita steer you wrong." Quagmire says. "Think strong thoughts…you'll be strong."

He disappears again.

Tommy starts thinking.

"Hang in there, Tommy." Jason says.

"Please don't leave us." Kimberly says.

He starts telling us when he fought putties and he had beaten them.

"And I did it!" Tommy shouts. "Yes!"

Kimberly walks up to him and hugs him.

"Molly, help me please!"

"What?" I asked as I looked around very fast.

"Molly, I need your help!"

I see Andros as a little boy. It was like in that vision I had of him when I was trapped in that box.

"Molly!" He shouts.

"Andros?" I asked as I walked forward.

I could tell the others were looking at me.

"Who's Andros?" I hear Kimberly asking.

"It's your all fault Molly, that I was taken."

A little girl pops up besides him.

"Karone?" I asked.

"Molly, snap out of it!" I hear Jason say. "There's no one there."

"She's going to kill me." Andros says. "Please help me."

"Molly?" Trini asks me. "Are you alright?"

I look at the little boy and the little girl in front of me.

"You're always going to be alone." The little girl says. "You're never going to find us."

"Molly, there is no one but us here." Tommy says. "You're seeing things."

I then see a knife appear in the little girls hands and she stabs Andros. I gasp.

"No!" I shouted. "Why would you do that? You're our sister!"

"Molly, stop…there's no one there." Jason says as he stands next to me.

Blood was oozing down Andros and he falls to the ground.

"I'm evil now…thanks to you." The little girls says. "You're always going to be alone, your friends won't always be there."

"She's right." I finally say. "I'm always going to be alone."

I start crying. But I was also scared at the same time when I feel something strange happening down below. I look down. I was starting to fade away.

"Molly, come on…you can beat this!" Zack shouted.

"You're not alone." Jason says. "You have all of us…you have me."

"Quagmire, please Molly needs your assistance!" Billy shouted.

I see Quagmire appear again.

"You must first tell your friends the truth, for your body to reappear…then everything will be alright my dear." Quagmire says to me.

Oh no.

"The truth about what?" Zack asks.

"I sort of have been taking these pills to make me forget about Andros and Karone." I say to them. "When I was trapped in that box I had a vision of my little sister being taken…she was taken by this monster at my home planet of K0-35…I have no idea where she is now…so I've been taking these pills to make me forget what I saw…and I also just couldn't deal with my mom's death so…"

"You've been taking drugs?" Jason asks me.

"You're not from Earth?" Trini asks.

I shake my head no.

"There are other humans who live on other planets besides Earth." I said. "When I was 4 my planet had gotten invaded…and a lot of us had escaped…but my mom and I came here."

I look at the others faces. They looked surprised.

I nod my head.

"I'm sorry for what I did and I'm sorry for not telling you guys." I said.

"Look, you are not alone." Jason says. "Always remember that you have all of us…you'll find your brother and sister one day…I promise you that."

"You do?" I asked.

I could feel my body coming back. I believe him. I always believe in Jason. Jason was the good part of my life. I never wanted to let go of him.

"Look, her body's coming back!" Trini shouted.

I look down and sure enough my body was back. I look forward and Andros and Karone were both gone.

"I'm back!" I shouted as I feel myself all over.

Jason hugs me and then he kisses me.

"But you and I are going to have a very long talk later." Jason says. "As soon as we get out of here."

"You are human though, right?" Zack asks me.

"Yeah, I am." I answered. "Like I said, there are other humans who live on other planets."

I then see Trini walk off and Billy walks after her.

"Trini, are you ok?" Kimberly asks as Kimberly walks over to her.

We all go after her.

"I'm afraid Rita might come after me next." Trini says as she sat on a rock.

"That's just what she wants you to think." Jason says to her.

Her body was starting to disappear.

"Trini, your body is becoming translusent." Billy says.

"No…no…No! Billy! You're too high up!" She yells.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Billy, you're too high up!" Trini shouted again.

"It's Rita's illusion." Jason says. "Quick, think positive."

"Yeah, remember what Quagmire said." Tommy says.

"Come on, you can beat this Trini." I say to her.

Quagmire appears again.

"Trini had to conquer heights…although that was her greatest fright…now, my child…do your best…to pass this part of Rita's test." He says.

He then disappears again.

She starts remembering the time she had to help Billy and conquer her of fear of heights.

Her body was coming back.

"Her body's coming back!" I say out loud.

"Way to go Trini." Kimberly says as her and Kimberly hug each other.

Then I give her one.

"Billy?" She asks.

I look over at him and his body was starting to fade.

"What's wrong Billy?" I ask him.

"It's no use." Billy answers. "Even all my scientific knowledge can't get us out of this one…I failed."

"No Billy, it's not your fault." Jason says. "Don't let Rita get to you."

"Quagmire!" Trini yells. "Rita's after Billy!"

"I sense a fight in a land of dreams."

I gasp and turn around as he appears right behind us.

"Where Billy fought a nightmare queen." Quagmire says as he disappears again.

"I recall the confrontation." Billy says.

He tells us about the time he fought Madame Woe. We were trapped in some kind of dimension if I recall.

His body was coming back as he was thinking out his positive thoughts.

"Wow!" Billy. "Prodigious!"

We all smile at him. Trini goes forward and hugs him.

"Yay, Billy!" Trini says.

We all go forward to him.

"That was great." I say to him.

"Morphenomenal, you did it." Kimberly says.

"I seem to be completely reconstituted." Billy says.

"Good." Jason says. "Then maybe we can find our power coins and get out of here."

He then walks forward and walks away from us.

"If you're a real leader Jason, you'd have saved your friends already!" Goldar shouted from up above.

"He's right." Jason says.

"No, Jason…he's not." I say to him. "You're a great leader."

"She's right." Jason says. "I should have figured a way out."

"Don't listen to her Jase!" Zack shouted.

"Yeah, please don't." I say to him.

"Rita's just trying to make you doubt herself." Zack says.

His body was starting to disappear.

"Jason, come on…I believe in you." I say to him.

"No!" Jason yells. "I should have done something."

"Quagmire, quickly we need your assistance." Billy says.

"Dear, oh dear…nasty magic happening here." Quagmire says as he appears and then disappears again.

"You're disappearing!" Billy shouts.

"Jason, come on." I said. "Don't leave me."

"Yeah man…don't leave us." Zack says.

"No!" Jason shouted. "They're gone! They were depending on me and I let them all down!"

I walk over to him.

"Jase, what's wrong?" I asked.

It looked like he couldn't hear me.

"He can't see or hear us." Zack says.

"Oh no." I said. "Jason, snap out of this…please!"

"It's making him disappear!" Kimberly shouted.

"Yeah…I will." Jason says.

 _Huh?_

"I can." Jason says. "You haven't won yet, Rita!"

He tells us about the time he had fought King Sphinx.

I see his body was coming up.

"You're back!" I yell at him as I threw myself on him.

The others soon rush over to us and congratulate Jason.

Something appears on Jason's wrist and on my hands. His communicator.

"Look…our communicators." Jason says.

"And our power coins." Kimberly says.

I look over my power coin.

"Now we can finally get out of here." I said.

"We could have had these all along." Trini says.

"Yeah, and we each had the power to break Rita's spell." Tommy says.

"All we needed was a little self confidence." Zack says.

The island starts to move. Someone was shaking us…and it was Rita because of her laughter.

"We've gotta hurry." Tommy says.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." I said.

"It's morphin' time." Jason says.

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We all somehow get out of the island and back into our megazords that were still on the ground.

The toxic foam had disappeared. I quickly get my Plesio megazord back up along with the others.

"They all got off the island!" I hear Rita shout.

Our megazords had formed into the Dragonzord Plesio Megazord and I was now back with the team.

"Ready DragonPlesio zord!" Jason shouts.

"Power up!" We all say together.

The monster comes at us.

"MegaDragonPlesiozord, fight!" Jason orders.

A yellow beam comes out of our megazord's chest.

"All right rangers, full power!" Jason yells.

A big ball had now come out and it finally destroys the monster.

"All right Mokar, you're next." Jason says. "We call on the power of Titanus and the ultrazord!"

Titanus and the ultrazord arrive.

"All right guys, let's finish it!" Jason yells.

Our megazord gets on top of Titanus and the ultrazord.

"Ultrazord, power up"! We all say.

Lokar growls.

"It's all over for you, pal!" Jason shouts. "Lock on and fire all weapons!"

We blast at him but he leaves.

"Oh no you guys, Lokar got away." Kimberly says.

"We'll get him next time." Jason says.

After that whole ordeal…we all go back to the Youth Center for the dance competition.

Bulk was dancing and it was pretty embarrassing. He ends up on the floor.

The judges gave him very low scores.

"Another fine effort by Bulk and Skull." Ernie says through the mic as he walks to the center of the dance floor. "And next is Zack."

"Zack, it's your turn." Trini says. "Just have fun."

"Good luck." I say to him. "You've got this."

"You're assured of winning, buddy." Billy says.

"I don't know." Zack says. "Something's not right."

"Come on man…you're the best." Jason says to him.

"You are not losing your confidence." Kimberly says.

"Look what we all went through." I say to him.

"Right." Zack says.

"Yeah, after all we went through?" Tommy asks.

"Just go out there and do it." Jason says.

He goes to the dance floor and he starts dancing his really cool moves.

"Some sytlin' tunes." Jason says.

"I know…who's the DJ?" Kimberly asks.

We all look over at the DJ.

Quagmire?

"Look, you guys it's Quasimodo!" Kimberly says.

"Quagmire." Trini says.

Zack finishes his dance and we all clap for him.

"Wow." I said. "He was really good."

"Right!" Ernie yells through the mic. "And the winner is…

The judges gave out their score…they all give him a 10.

"Zack!" Ernie shouted.

"Yay, Zack!" I yelled.

We all go to him and congratulate him.

"Let's boogie." He says.

Music begins to play and we all start dancing.

Jason motions me over to follow him as we leave them to dance.

He leads me somewhere private.

"I want the name of the guy who was giving you these pills." Jason says.

"You're not going to hurt him, are you?" I asked. "It was Sketch Anderson."

"Sketch Anderson?" Jason asks.

I nod my head.

"He's a drug dealer Molly." Jason says. "What were you thinking? Promise me you'll stay away from him."

"I promise." I say to him.

"Good." Jason says as he gives me a kiss next. "You're still not off the hook yet…in the car…you're getting a very long lecture from me…and you won't be by yourself for a while now."

"Oh no." I said.

"Yes." Jason says. "You're going to be with someone at all times…even if it's with Bulk and Skull."

"That's harsh." I said.

"Well what you did was stupid." Jason says. "Don't you know how dangerous taking pills are?"

"Ok, I won't do it anymore." I said.

"I'm assigning babysitting jobs for you from now on." Jason says.

"Wow…who knew my boyfriend can become so…" I begin to say.

"So what?" Jason asks.

"Protective and good looking?" I asked.

"Well I'm the leader and what I say goes." Jason says.

"Ok oh fearless one." I say to him. "Can we go dance now?"

"Fine." Jason says as he leads me to the dance floor and back to the others.


	31. The Rockstar

Author's Note: Notice how this was a Jason episode and Tommy was noticeably absent. Hmmm. Where was he at? Oh and Kyle (guest) get back on me on that...I think I will do it...so far I named a lot of people that were currently in Molly's past or from her present...I just don't know who to pick. So many OC's I named so far. I'll think on it. I'm thinking maybe making Carrie (She was mentioned in Forgetful Molly) a love interest for Zack after he blows it with Angela. But there are also others who I can pick and choose from. Here is The Rockstar.

"This is going to be fun." Billy says as he puts a bag onto the rad bug.

"You guys are going to have a good time." Jason says as he smiles at us.

The rangers and I were going on a trip except for Jason. He had to stay behind because he wanted to spend time with his cousin Jeremy.

I walked over to him.

"I wish you were coming with us." I say to him.

"Yeah, there's plenty of room." Billy says as he looks inside. "Well, barely."

Kimberly laughs.

"Thanks guys, but I want to spend time with my cousin Jeremy while he's in town." Jason says.

"That's sweet." I said.

"It just won't be the same without you Jase." Zack says.

"Sorry, I'm late you guys." Trini says as she arrives.

She had something in her hands.

"I baked these in my gourmet cooking class to take along in our trip." Trini says.

I along with everyone else take one. I begin to chew on it. It wasn't that bad.

"Ugh." Kimberly says. "What is in these?"

"It's an exotic recipe." Trini answers. "Very popular in France right now…they call it _Torte a la escargot._ "

"Escargot?" Billy asks.

"Tasty." Zack says.

"In other words, snail." Billy says.

My eyes widened and I stopped chewing it. I throw it away along with everyone else.

"Ah." Trini says. "All ready to take on our trip."

Oh no. I didn't want anymore of that stuff.

"Come on guys." Trini says.

"You alright there?" I ask Jason as he makes this face that was quite disgusted.

"Yeah, I'm great." Jason says. "I just ate a snail."

"So did the rest of us." I say to him. "Well I better get going."

"Stay safe out there, ok?" Jason asks me.

"I will." I said.

"And you guys…watch her like a hawk." Jason says to the others.

"Really?" I asked.

"You got it man." Zack says. "We'll see you later."

They all get in the car.

"Bye." I say to him as I was about to go to the car, he grabs my forearm and brings me back to him and leans down and starts kissing me. I kiss back of course. Then we stop a few seconds later.

"Later." Jason says as he smiles and winks at me.

"You guys are so cute together." Kimberly says from the car.

I was pretty sure my face was red.

I make my way inside the rad bug. I sat next to Kimberly in the back.

"You know, it's really cool that you're from another planet." Zack says as the car starts to move.

"It is?" I asked. "So you guys, don't think I'm some kind of freak?"

"No, not at all." Trini answers.

"You said you saw this Andros person when we were stuck on that island…who is he?" Kimberly asks. "And a Karone?"

"They are my older siblings." I said. "I haven't seen them since I was 3 years old. They both just left…well Karone got taken by this green monster…I have no idea who he is…and Andros just left my mom and I to go look for her….I guess he was so burdened and blamed himself…that he just took off…at least that's what I'm thinking."

"I hope you find them someday." Zack says.

"I do too." I said. "I promised my mom that I will find them…she told me to stick being a power ranger and maybe I will find them."

"Even when you get old?" Kimberly asks.

"If I have to…I will." I said. "But the strangest thing I saw at the island…Karone blamed me for being taken."

"It's not your fault that your got taken." Billy says. "You were just a toddler when it happened."

"That' right." Zack says.

"Where is this planet anyways?" Billy asks.

"I don't really remember." I said. "I haven't been there in a very long time…I wonder what it looks like now."

The ground suddenly starts moving and the car starts swerving left and right.

"Oh my gosh." Kimberly says.

"It's an earthquake." Trini says.

"Should we stop?" I asked.

"Everybody hold on." Billy says.

I feel something happen to me then. It was like my stomach was weighing heavier and heavier. Like something was going on inside of me. I felt weak. I start hyperventilating.

"Molly?" Zack asks. "Molly? What's wrong?"

I shake my head.

"My stomach." I answered. "It's like something is weighing it down…like I'm in pain and I'm getting weaker."

"How strange." Kimberly says.

"Are you ok?" Trini asks.

I shake my head no.

"Stop the car man." Zack says to Billy.

Billy stops the car.

We all get out of the car. I needed air.

I rest my head on the hood. Trini starts rubbing my back.

"It's getting heavier." I say to them. "Aaah!"

I held onto my stomach.

Zack's communicator beeps then.

"Zordon, I read you." He says.

"Teleport to the beach immediately." I hear Zordon say.

"We're on our way." Zack says.

"Are you ok enough to teleport?" Billy asks me.

"Yeah." I said.

We all teleport to the beach.

"Here!"

It was Jason. He was lying down and heavy rocks were on him.

"Jason!" I yelled. "Hang on."

"Don't worry Jason, we'll free you." Zack says.

We take the heavy rocks off of him.

"Are you all right?" Trini asks.

"Thanks." Jason says as we help him up.

"Hey, the pain is gone." I say to them.

"Pain?" Jason asks. "What pain?"

"Molly here was experiencing some kind of stomach pain." Billy answers.

"Odd." Jason says. "My stomach was hurting me as well."

The others looked confused.

"That was a close one though." Jason says. "Are you ok now Molly?"

"Yeah." I answer. "I'm good."

"We gotta find Jeremy." Jason suddenly says. "He's got the map that Scorpina's looking for…let's go."

We teleport to the forest where Jason told Jeremy to hide and we start calling out for him.

Jason's communicator beeps and we all rush over to him.

"Zordon, we read you." Jason says.

"You must go and fight Scorpina and her Rockstar monster." Zordon says. "At the beach club."

"What about Jeremy?" Jason asks.

"Don't worry Jason, I'll find him." Billy says as he runs off.

"You must go immediately." Zordon says.

"It's morphin' time." Jason says.

"Mastadon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"All right, let's do it!" Jason yells.

"Power Rangers!" We all say together.

"Attack!" Scorpina orders.

The putties come at us and we start fighting them off.

I go after Scorpina. We begin to fight and she hits me down. Then Jason comes and starts fighting with her…and Kimberly was helping us as well.

I turn around to see Zack and Trini were in trouble. We had our hands full.

"Hurry and finish them!" She says to Rockstar.

She kicks Jason and Kimberly down and leaves us. Then they both rush over to us.

"Attack!" Scorpina orders.

We begin fighting the putties again. This was getting old.

Jason tries to kick Rockstar but it backfires. He falls back instead.

"Jason!" I yelled.

Rockstar laughs.

"Should I finish them off Scorpina?" He asks.

"A good idea." She answers.

"Right." Rockstar says.

"What are you waiting for?" Scorpina asks.

"Yeah." Rockstar says.

He throws these rocks at the three of us and we fall back.

"Aw man." I say. "We need help!"

Scorpina just blasts at us and laughs.

I hear this loud explosion go off.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know." Jason answers.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asks.

Somehow Rockstar explodes into a million pieces.

"What?" I asked as I looked around.

"Just happened?" Jason finishes.

We see Scorpina heading to the water…we go after her. We take out our blasters and blast at her. She falls.

"Ok…you've had it." Scorpina says. "Come on."

We all begin attacking her but she takes us down.

I then see Jeremy watching the fight behind the bushes.

"Oh no…Jeremy." I say to Jason.

Jason looks where I was pointing to.

"Why is he here?" Jason asks.

She takes Kimberly down near the rocks.

"Hey, look what I found." Kimberly says as she holds something up to us.

She jumps up but Scorpina throws something at her and she falls. The thing she was holding onto falls.

"Kim!" I yelled as we all rushed to her.

"Yeah, now I've got it." Scorpina says.

Suddenly Scorpina grows.

"And now you're mine." Scorpina says.

"I promise to take care of Jeremy." I say to him. "You do your stuff and go take her down."

"Ok." Jason says. "Thanks Molly."

I run over to Jeremy.

"Wow…you're the purple ranger." Jeremy says as he looks at me.

"Come on kid…I have to take you somewhere safe." I say to him.

"Can't I stay and watch please?" Jeremy asks.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Please?" Jeremy asks. "I'll stay out of the way."

"Fine." I said. "Don't make a noise."

The other rangers' jump into their zords.

"Way cool." Jeremy says. "The other power rangers to the rescue…do you know them?"

"Well I am one of them." I replied. "So yes I do."

"So cool." Jeremy says.

The megazord begins battling Scorpina. She opens what looked like some kind of mirror. Nothing happened.

Jeremy was so fascinated by everything. He just kept on looking at the battle in front of us.

"So I hear that you want to be one of us someday?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Jeremy answers.

"I'll put in a good word for you." I say to him.

"Really?" Jeremy asks.

"Yeah sure." I say to him.

"Thanks." Jeremy says as he hugs me.

I laugh.

"Ok kid." I said. "That's enough."

He lets go and continues watching the fight.

"Oh no Goldar." I said.

The rangers' megazord was outnumbered but I told Jason that I'll take care of Jeremy.

The mirror was suddenly up in the air and I see the Power sword come down.

They destroy the mirror.

"You'll pay for this power rangers." Scorpina says.

"Count on it." Goldar says.

The rangers all came down from their zords.

"Hey you guys….look who I found." I say to them as I arrived with Jeremy.

"Wow, you guys were awesome." Jeremy says.

"You were pretty brave yourself." Zack says.

"Yeah…we're real proud of you." Kimberly says. "The way you kept outsmarting those putties."

"Well you know what they say." Jeremy says. "Brains before brawn."

Jason kept silent. He didn't want to blow his cover.

"An exemplary motto." Billy says.

"You're very smart." I say to him.

"I can't believe I finally got to meet you guys." Jeremy says. "I can't wait till I tell my cousin Jason…hey, by the way…where is Jason? I hope he's okay."

"Uh yeah…" Everyone says.

"I'm sure he's just fine." Billy says.

We all ended up at the Youth Center.

"And then I kicked the putty like this…" Jeremy says as he almost kicks this lady walking by.

"Watch out Jeremy." I say to him.

"Oh sorry ma'm." Jeremy says.

"But then, just when he was about to nail me, this magical mirror blew him up into a zillion pieces." Jeremy says.

"Wow, your cousin has a way with words." I say to Jason.

"Wow and to think we were stuck at that boring field trip." Trini says.

"But the power rangers—they were the coolest." Jeremy says. "Man you should have seen them."

"Oh, you've met the power rangers?" Ernie asks.

"I sure did." Jeremy says as he runs over to him. "There was also this rock monster the scorpion lady called the Rockstar."

"How Idiosyncratic." Billy says.

"Is that even a word?" I ask him.

He just rolls his eyes.

"Yeah and he spit out these rocks as big as a house." Jeremy says.

"Really?" Zack asks.

"Really?" Kimberly asks.

"Yeah, and he hit the yellow one." Jeremy says. "And then the black one kicked him into the pool and then later the pink one flew through the air with her bow and arrow…she was just awesome."

"Hey, tell us more about the black one." Zack says.

"And then this scorpion lady turned into this huge monster and then another monster came down and the power rangers jumped into this huge robot." Jeremy says. "The purple ranger actually spoke to me…she was the coolest one."

"Oh?" I asked. "And what may I ask did she say?"

The others look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"She told me that she'll put in a good word for me in being a power ranger." Jeremy says.

"Oh she did…didn't she?" Jason asks as he looks at me.

I look away.

"Sounds like you had a pretty wild time." Jason says.

Jason looks at his watch.

"I gotta go." He says as he stands up from the table.

"Oh, you should have seen the red one battle it out with the scorpion lady." Jeremy says. "He was the greatest."

"But you just said the purple one was the coolest." I say to him.

"Oh and she is." Jeremy says. "Cool and great are two different things."

Jason sits back down again.

"Yeah?" Jason asks. "Continue."

I hit him on his shoulder.

"He did the coolest flying spin kick." Jeremy says.

He does a flying spin kick.

"Hey Jase, I meant to ask you where were you all that time?" Jeremy asks.

We all look at him.

"I have a martial arts class that I need to teach." Jason says. "Come on Jeremy."

They both get up and leave. I begin to laugh and the others do as well.

This was such a tiring day. Now off to the next one.


	32. Calamity Kimberly

Author's Note: Does anyone else hate Paula Edwards as much as I do? She's back but just for a little bit. Now what to do about her...Here is Calamity Kimberly.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down at breakfast the next morning. I then see lightning and hear thundering outside.

"How strange." I say out loud.

"What's strange?" Fred asks as he looks up from reading his comic book.

"It was sunny about 10 minutes ago." I said.

"It looks like it's about to rain." Dad said.

I begin eating my cereal.

"I hope school is not such a buzz kill today." Fred says.

"Oh hey…I found something last night up in the attic." I say to them as they turn their attention to me.

"What did you find?" Dad asks.

"This locket mom left upstairs as I take it out from my under my shirt. I already had it hung around my neck. I'm never taking it off.

"What's inside?" Fred asks.

"Mom put a picture of Andros and Karone when they were both little inside." I answered. "And I a picture of baby me as well…look here, see."

They both stand in the back of me and I show it to them. It was a 3-way heart shaped locket.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Dad asks.

"I don't know…I'll go see who it is dad." Fred says as he goes to open the door.

I close the locket up and put it behind my shirt. I'm never taking it off.

"Hey Molly, your boyfriend is here!" Fred shouts.

"Jason?" I asked.

"Yeah, who else could it be?" Fred asks.

"Invite him in…don't let him get wet." I said.

"Well she invited you in…so come on in." I hear Fred saying.

"Ok…thanks Fred." I hear Jason saying.

I see Jason behind Fred as they both enter the kitchen.

"Hello there Jason." Dad says.

"Morning Jason." I say to him as I get up from my seat and quickly kiss him.

"That's gross." Fred says. "Dad, can't you ban them from doing that?"

"No." Dad answers.

"Morning Mr. Kelman." Jason says.

"You can call me George." Dad says. "Since you're a great kid and you're dating my daughter here."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I came to give you a ride to school, you know?" Jason says. "It's about to rain and all."

"You know you should think about getting your driver's license." Fred says.

"No way." I answer. "There are crazy drivers out there."

"I think Fred is right." Dad says.

"Thanks Dad." I said.

Jason laughs.

"You wanna have some breakfast Jason?" Dad asks.

"Already ate." Jason answers. "But thanks Mr. Kelman."

"George." Dad says.

"I think your boyfriend is deaf." Fred says.

"Alright, we're out of here." I say to them. "Bye dad."

I kiss dad goodbye and ruffle Fred's hair.

"Stop that." Fred says.

I laugh at him.

"C'mon." I say to Jason as I grab his hand and we both go outside. The rain started to come down. "And let me grab the big umbrella."

I open it up and we both run to Jason's car. He drives us to school.

"Your family is nice." Jason says.

"I guess they are the only ones I have left." I said. "But I still have too find my real brother and sister."

"I know you do." Jason answers. "Do you think Zordon maybe knows where they are?"

"I don't know." I answered. "I'll have to ask."

"Don't forget you still have me." Jason says. "And the other rangers as well…we're like a family."

"Yeah, I guess." I said. "They're like my brothers and sisters too."

He parks the car once we get to school and we both get out of it and hurry inside.

"This weather is just nasty today."

I see Zack come over to us.

"Yo Zack." Jason says.

"Morning lovebirds." Zack says to us.

I laugh.

"I'm going to my locker." I said.

"Hey guys." Trini says.

"Follow her." Jason says to Trini.

"Oh jeez Jason." Trini says. "Really?"

He nods his head.

"You're the first one to babysit Molly." Jason says.

"Fine." Trini says.

I begin to make my way to my locker and I know that Trini was behind me.

"This is ridiculous." I said. "I make one stupid mistake and he acts all commando on me."

"Jason just cares about you." Trini says as I open up my locker. "He doesn't want you getting caught up in that stuff again….that was really a stupid thing you did."

"I know." I said. "And now I'm paying for it…by him assigning me babysitters."

"Maybe he'll calm down once he sees how you're not doing anything like that anymore?" Trini asks.

I guess." I said.

I was suddenly pushed to the floor…and someone laughs out loud.

"Hey!" Trini shouted.

I look up to see Paula.

 _Oh great._

"You didn't have to do that." I hear Trini say to her.

"Of course I did." Paula says. "I haven't messed with her in a while."

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I ask her as I get up. "I've never done anything to you."

"No." Paula says. "I don't think I will…just because you have a friend now…you're still on my radar smurfette."

She then pushes me to my locker and then shuts it closed with a strap of my backpack still inside.

She then leaves away laughing with her two friends.

"She's so mean." Trini says.

"She's just a bully." I say to her. "She has always bullied me ever since I was little."

I see Jason and the others arrive soon…and I also see Kimberly who looked really wet. I dust myself off.

"Hey girls." Tommy says as he sees us.

"What happened here?" Billy asks.

"Paula Edwards just pushed Molly here to the ground." Trini answers.

"You were supposed to be watching her." Jason says.

"I was." Trini says. "She just came out of nowhere."

"Who's Paula Edwards?" Tommy asks.

"A wannabe thug." I answered. "She's always out to get me."

"Can't we do anything about her?" Zack asks.

"I'll see what I can do." Jason says.

"I don't want you messing with her." I say to him.

"She's really mean." Trini says.

I look over at Kimberly.

"What happened to you?" I ask her. "You look horrible."

"Oh geez, thanks Molly." Kimberly replies. "I've just been having a very bad day."

The school bell rings.

"I've got Bio." I say to them.

"So do I." Billy says.

"C'mon then Billy." I say to him as we all separate and go to our classes.

After school finished…we all end up at the Youth Center…our hangout place.

Jason and Zack were hand clapping each other. I had no idea why. Trini was teaching Billy these moves she was doing. I somehow could feel something weird with my hands…it was like I was getting hit.

"Stop that." I say to Zack and Jason.

They both look at me.

"What's wrong with you?" Zack asks.

"It's like you're hitting me." I say to him. "My hands hurt."

I see Jason and Zack giving each other looks.

"Something's going on with her." Zack says. "Are you feeling alright?"

"You're not taking any more of those pills are you?" Jason asks me.

"No." I answered. "I stopped taking them…it's like every time you get hurt…I get hurt."

"That's weird." Billy says. "I'm going to take a look into that."

"Do you think Molly has some kind of strange power?" Trini suddenly asks.

"Could be." Billy answers. "I'll look into it."

Jason gives me a look and then his communicator beeps.

"Uh oh." I said. "We have trouble."

"What's wrong Zordon?" Jason asks through his communicator.

"One of Rita's monsters captured Kimberly in the park." Zordon answers. "Tommy was injured while attempting to rescue her."

"Oh no." I said. "Poor Kimberly."

"We're going to teleport to the command center right away." Jason says.

We all run to an empty hallway at the Youth Center and then teleport to the command center.

"Zordon, where's Tommy?" Jason asks.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"We are teleporting him from the park right now." Zordon answers.

I then see Tommy arrive and him ending up on this black leather weird looking couch.

He looked terrible.

"Ay yi-yi." Alpha says.

"Zordon, he will be ok?" Trini asks. "Right?"

I kneel down beside him and touch his forehead.

"Alpha is checking him now." Zordon replies.

"He will." Alpha answers. "He will be alright, but it might take some time."

"Zordon, what about Kimberly?" Billy asks.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"All of you, observe the viewing globe." Zordon says.

We all turn to the viewing globe.

"As you can see, her present accomodations are rather unpleasant." Zordon explains.

She was trapped in this weird looking place. Her hair was all askew. She looked terrible and miserable.

"Let me out of here!" She starts yelling. "Tommy! Tommy, please help me!"

"Kimberly." Zack says. "Zordon, where is she?"

"She is trapped in another dimension inside the samurai fanman's jar." Zordon explains. "The dimension only exists for a short period of time…when it disappears, so will everything in it."

"Oh no, poor Kimberly." Trini says.

"We'll morph to the Samurai Fanman." Jason says. "We'll kick him into another dimension."

"Be careful." Zordon says. "The Fanman is known for setting traps and he will try and trap you as well."

"It's morphin' time." Jason says.

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We arrive at the Fanman's location and take out our weapons. But Goldar surprises us so we start fighting with him instead. Then Jason starts going after the Fanman but he gets knocked down. We all rush over to him.

The Fanman laughs.

"You'll never get Kimberly back." The Fanman says.

"You're wrong loser." I say to him. "We will."

"She's doomed." The Fanman says.

Squat laughs.

We start charging towards him but Zack holds us back.

"Stay cool." Zack says. "We gotta be careful…if that jar breaks while Kimberly's inside she'll be trapped in the other dimension."

"Let my friend go, you creep!" Trini yells at him.

He knocks Trini down.

"Trini!" Zack says to her as she gets back up.

"Pretty steamed, aren't you?" The Fanman asks. "Well, my fan should cool you off!"

This weird looking fan appears in his hands and he starts waving it around in our direction.

We all end up flying in the air backwards. But we somehow end up at the command center?

"Man, I'm glad we ended up here." Zack says.

"Yeah, that was a very close call." I said.

"So are we." Alpha says. "The Sumarai Fanman almost trapped you in a distant dimension."

"How's Tommy?" Jason asks.

"He is improving." Zordon replies.

"Come on buddy." Zack says as he kneels down next to him. "You gotta get better…for us."

"Zordon, how do we battle this evil monster?" Billy asks.

"Yeah…this one is really tough." I said.

"And how are we going to get Kimberly out of that jar?" Trini asks.

"Use your zords, and you can defeat him." Zordon explains. "When the Fanman is defeated, Kimberly will be free."

"But we need Tommy's help." Trini says.

"And the power of the Dragonzord." Jason says.

"He still doesn't look any better." Zack says.

"C'mon Tommy." I say to him as I kneel down next to him. "Wake up."

"Where are the creeps who did this to Tommy?" Jason asks.

"And trapped Kimberly?" Billy asks.

"My sensors have tracked them to the putty bowl restaurant." Zordon says. "Observe."

We take a look at the viewing globe.

"Let me go!" Kimberly shouted as she hits the wall of the room she was trapped in.

 _Poor Kim._ I thought.

"Please." Kim pleaded. "Let me go!"

"Poor Kimberly." Alpha says.

"We're out of here." Jason says.

We arrive at their location.

"Alright rangers…let's do it." Jason says.

"Nobody messes with our friend." Zack says.

"Release Kimberly now." Billy says.

"Or you will have to face the consequences." I said.

"Give it up Fanman." Trini says. "We're not backing down."

"That's what you think." The Fanman says.

We start fighting with Goldar and Fanman.

Everytime Jason gets hit…I could feel it. That was so strange.

"You'll never beat the Fanman." The Fanman says.

He then throws something at us and it explodes near us.

All of a sudden both Goldar and The Fanman grow huge.

"Oh, man." Zack says. "Looks like we got big trouble."

"Let's power up the zord." Jason says. "We need dinozord power…now!"

Our zords arrive and we all jump up as they get near us.

"Log on." Jason orders.

"Whoo, let's rock and roll." Zack says.

"Alright, let's save Kimberly." Trini says.

"Triceratops, armed and ready." Billy says.

"Molly here…ready to get Kimberly out of that place." I said.

We start blasting at Goldar and the Fanman.

I keep blasting at the Fanman.

Jason's zord falls. Then I take a shot at him. Goldar falls down.

Then they start blasting us and my zord zigzags in the sky.

"This isn't working." Billy says. "We need more fire power."

"Billy's right." Trini says. "We need the Dragonzord now."

"Right." Jason says. "I'll try contacting him."

Tommy soon shows up and he plays his flute for the Dragonzord to come out. And it does.

"Tommy, all right." Jason says.

The Dragonzord soon shows up…ready to help us out.

"Dragonzord Plesio fighting mode." Jason says.

All of our zords except for Jason's t-rex zord combines together to make the Dragonzord Plesio Megazord. Though we didn't really have Kim's zord with us we could still form it.

"Save Kimberly." Jason shouted.

The Fanman throws something at our megazord.

"Oh man." Zack says as electricity bits flew around us.

We start fighting with the Fanman with the power staff. We hit it and the jar falls. Something comes out of it. Or someone.

"Pterodactyl!" I hear Kim shout.

"Alright, we have Kim back!" I yelled.

She calls on her zord to come out and it does.

"Welcome back, Kim." Jason says.

"Thanks, now let's get those guys." Kimberly says.

"My Samurai Lance will knock you into the next galaxy." The Fanman shouted.

His lance appears in his hands and he starts hitting us with it.

"Watch out." I said.

"Time to change modes." Jason says. "Rangers, power up your cyrstals!"

My zord gets out of the Dragonzord Plesio mode and I change it to the Plesio Megazord.

"Two, one…power up!"

"Transferring to zord mode!" Jason shouted.

They change their battle mode to their Megazord.

"We need the powerzord now!" Jason orders.

The powerzord comes down from the sky.

"3 against 2!" Goldar shouted. "No fair!"

"Sucks to be you!" I say to them.

We all start fighting with Goldar and the Fanman.

His fan appears again.

"Watch out with that fan." I say to everyone through the com.

Too late…their Megazord and the Dragonzord both flew backwards.

"Oh crap." I said.

I begin to blast at them again.

"You're not taking me down." I said. "Don't worry guys…I've got this."

I begin fighting with both of them till their megazord comes back up.

"I call up on the power of the ultrazord!" Jason shouted.

We form into the Dragonzord Plesio Megazord again. We jump onto Titanus and the ultrazord.

"Fire all weapons!" Jason shouted.

All of our blasts blasted towards the Fanman and he soon gets destroyed.

"We did it!" I shouted.

"Yes!" Kimberly shouted.

"All right." Billy says.

"I'll get you for this, power rangers." Goldar says.

He then disappears.

We all end up back in Billy's garage.

"Wow, guys…come here quick." Trini says to us.

We all rush to her. She was watching the news and a news anchorman comes on.

Jason takes my hand in his and I smile at him.

"Who are the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers?" He asks. "And how do they get their incredible powers? These remarkable superheroes defeated Rita Repulsa's monsters."

"Hey, is this about us?" Kimberly asks.

"Hey, increase the volume please?" Billy asks.

"Looks like your day is getting better." I hear Tommy saying to her.

"Please, like it could get any worse?" Kimberly asks as she grabs the remote to turn it up…but the TV explodes…and I jump.

"Yeah." Trini answers.

We all laugh.


	33. A Star is born

Author's Note: So Molly wants to try out for Softball in this one. You can actually become a star by playing the game. Well not like a famous celebrity is but you can be known...like say Jennie Finch and Jessica Mendoza...those are big names in the softball world. Who likes watching the College Softball games on TV? They are fun to watch. Also the Women's college world series is coming up this Thursday and they do show the games on ESPN. My team which is Alabama didn't make it this year...so I'm going to either root for LSU or Oregon to win it. And the rangers do battle it out with a baseball monster in this one...in fact they battle it out with 4 monsters! Wow. That's a lot. So much Transformation of the zords in this one...and it takes at least 20 minutes? The magic of TV. Ok...here is A Star is born.

I walked along the halls of Angel Grove High. And I stop right by the activities board. I look through the sports that were trying out for new members and I read Softball tryouts.

"Hmmm." I say to myself. "Could be fun to play."

"Could be fun to play what?"

I turn around to see Jason right behind me.

"Must you do that?" I ask him. "You scared the living daylight out of me."

"Awww." Jason says. "Do you want a kiss to make it better?"

"After I sign up." I answer him.

"Sign up?" Jason asks looking confused. "Sign up for what?"

"I think it would be really fun to play softball." I said. "Look…the coach is looking for new players for this season."

"You do know that's a sport right?" Jason asks. "I thought you don't play sports.."

"I'm highly aware that it's a sport." I say to him. "Catelyn Jenson is always going on how fun playing it is." I said. "So…I wanna see how fun it actually is…she's always watching those games on TV…like the college ones."

I take my pen out of my bag and write down my name on the list.

"You wanna play catcher?" Jason asks.

"Catcher?" I asked him.

"You know the pitcher always throws the ball to the catcher." Jason answers. "And they are always squatting down...could get rather uncomfortable."

I scratch my name off the catcher's list.

"I guess I could do pitching and maybe play like left center in the outfield." I said. "They're looking for backup pitchers."

"Sounds good." Jason says. "Need help practicing?"

"You wanna help me?" I ask him.

"Of course." Jason says. "That's what boyfriends are for."

"Softball."

I turn to see Carrie Hoover standing behind us.

"Oh hey Carrie." I say to her.

"Hey." Carrie says.

"You two know each other?" Jason asks.

"Yeah…we met at the park." I answer. "You know on that day I kind of lost my you know what."

"Secret code language." Carrie says. "How fun."

"Hey, I'm Jason Scott." Jason says to her.

"Yeah, I know who you are." Carrie says. "Carrie Hoover."

She writes her name down on the catcher's list.

"You're trying out too?" I ask her.

"Yeah." Carrie replies. "I've been playing since I was little."

"Hey, you wanna help me out?" I ask her. "I want to try out for the pitching spot and left center fielder."

"Sure." Carrie answers. "What time do you wanna practice?"

"I'll let you know?" I ask her.

"Tryouts are on Wednesday afternoon." Carrie says. "So if you need help that bad…you're going to have to work everyday….softball is no joke."

"I'm getting scared already." I said.

"Don't be." Carrie says. "It's a great sport to play."

"Thanks." I say to her as I put name down for those positions. "But I'll let you know when I have time to practice."

"Well alright then." Carrie says. "I'll see you all next week."

"Hey…we're going to the beach tomorrow." Jason says. "You want in?"

"Definitely." I say to him.

"Maybe I can teach you how to throw tomorrow." Jason says.

We both leave the school hand in hand.

Next day at the beach…

I was with my friends. Kimberly was lounging on the chair and Billy was reading a book. Jason was practicing his martial arts skills. Trini and Zack volunteered to help me with the pitching. Zack was catching.

"You're supposed to throw the ball." Zack says. "Not roll it on the ground."

"It just fell out of my hands and rolled over." I say to him. "Why can't we just use a regular softball instead of a little beach ball?"

"It's more easier that way." Trini answers. "And it won't hurt as less than a regular softball does.

She then spikes the ball and it lands on Bulk's face. He falls to the ground.

"Sorry Bulk." Trini says.

"This looks like a good spot." I hear him say.

"Come on." Zack says. "Let's get back to practicing…now Molly throw the ball over to me."

I throw the ball to him.

"Good, good." Zack says.

"That was great." Trini says.

Bulk then comes over and starts making fun of Jason. I walk over to them.

"Your friend Tommy is history, muscle brain!" Bulk says as he insults Jason. "I'm gonna get this commercial!"

"Oh shut up Sir eats a lot." I say to him.

Zack and Jason both laugh out loud.

"Let's just wait and see about that Bulk." Jason says.

"Okay, we'll see." Bulk says as he starts walking away from us.

He walks over to Skull and he throws something at him.

"Here, get to work." Bulk says. "I need to get a tan before the audition."

We all look at them.

"Come on!" Bulk shouted. "I need to get a tan!"

Skull accidentally spills the suntan lotion onto Bulk…and there was a lot that went onto him.

"You airhead." Bulk says. "I said I need a tan…not a bath."

We all start laughing at them.

Then Skull starts rubbing something else onto Bulk's stomach.

"I don't think I want to watch this anymore." I say out loud as I walk away from the scene. "I'm going to take a walk by the water."

"Oh hey I'm in for that." Jason says.

"What about practice?" Zack asks.

"I need a break." I said.

"If you're sure Molly." Zack says.

Jason and I take a short romantic walk along the beach with a few kisses here and there.

Then we soon join our friends again.

"Hey you guys are back so soon." Billy says.

"It's not like we'll ditch you guys." Jason says.

"You just did." Kimberly says.

"Kim…when you get a boyfriend…you'll understand." I say to her.

"Hey, you wanna play some Volleyball?" Trini asks.

"Sure." Jason answers.

"Yeah." I said.

"Come on….let's do it." Zack says.

We start playing.

Then Trini gasps as she goes to pick up the ball.

"Oh my gosh." Trini says as she looks up.

We all look up to see Scorpina arrive with some putties.

"It's Scorpina." Trini says as we see her come down.

"And putties." Kimberly says.

"Oh man, whoa." Zack says.

"Can't we ever get a day off?" I ask out loud.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason says.

"Mastadon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We start fighting the putties.

Scorpina knocks Jason down. It knocked the wind out of me.

"Jason!" Trini yells.

"Now meet my pet worm!" Scorpina shouts.

She then throws something at us…it looked like strings. Then something big and red appeared around us.

Jason tries to hit it to see if we could break free.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"What is this stuff?" Jason asks.

"I don't know." Kimberly replies. "It's pretty strong."

"Zordon, come in!" Jason shouted.

Nothing.

"Come in!" Jason repeated again.

"My communicator's signal is jammed." Billy says. "Are any of yours getting through?"

I tap onto my communicator but nothing happens.

"Nope." I answered.

"No." Kimberly responds. "What do we do?"

"Well can we teleport out of here?" Trini asks.

"Yeah, can we?" I asked.

"No." Billy answers. "And there seems to be no way out."

"We're just going to have to keep looking." I said.

"Yeah, there has to be a way out of here." Kimberly says.

Someone was moving us…and it sounded like putties.

"They're moving us somewhere." I say to the others. "How can we get out of here?"

It felt like they were dropping us.

"We're moving!" Billy says.

I hear what sounded like water.

"And it sounds like we're on water." Billy says.

"I hope it doesn't fill up." I said. "I can't swim."

"Hang on guys." Jason says.

We were rolling on top of the water. We needed help and fast.

It was getting very hot in here…and it was getting hard to breath.

"The air is getting thinner." Billy says.

"It's getting hard to breath." Trini says.

"I sure hope Tommy comes soon." I said.

"Hang on ok?" Jason asks. "He'll come soon, just hold on."

He kneels down beside me as we were still rolling on top of the water.

"Let's try our weapons." Zack says. "Maybe we can blast our way out of here."

"Set them on low power and fire on my mark." Jason says as we both stand up. "3, 2, 1, fire!"

I aimed and fired my blaster at the cocoon that was wrapped around us.

A hole appeared.

"Hey, it's working." I say excitedly.

"Maybe we could finally get out of here." Kimberly says.

We aimed and fired again to see if it could break and set us free. And we were soon free.

Our zords were already out so we jump inside them.

"All right rangers, log on!" Jason orders.

"Mastadon, time to kick it!" Zack yells.

"Triceratops, online!" Billy shouted.

"Pterodactyl! Ready to fly!" Kimberly shouted.

"Saber-toothed tiger, powered up!" Trini yells.

"Plesiosaurus, ready to take this beast down!" I yelled.

Scorpina, Goldar and this new baseball monster appeared to have grown.

I see Jason's T-rex zord battling with Scorpina.

I blast a few shots at Goldar and he falls down.

"Aaaaah!" Goldar shouted as he fell.

The saber-toothed tiger zord shoots at the baseball monster.

"Try my curveball!" He shouted.

I see Jason pinned down by him.

"Jason!" I yelled.

"Oh no he has Jason pinned down!" Zack says.

"Right." Billy says. "Let's see if we draw him away from either side to get him away from Jason."

"When Babe Ruthless pitches his lightening, all in its path shall be punished!" The baseball monster shouts. "A little lesson here for you purple ranger."

He shoots something at me but I swerve away and it misses.

"Rangers, we have to take him down." Jason says. "Everyone power up your weapons and give it all you've got."

I do as he says. I blast a large purple beam at all 3 of them and so do the others.

"Yeah! Way to go!" Billy says.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" Zack says.

"Morphin." Jason says.

I hear Tommy's flute.

"All right, it's Tommy!" Jason shouted.

"Yes, he's here!" I yelled.

The Dragonzord soon comes out.

I see someone blast at them and Goldar and Scorpina both fall down.

"Great shot!" Trini shouted. "Now let's pull it together and show him what we've got."

"Nothin' do it but to do it." Zack says.

We start transforming to the Dragonzord Plesio mode.

Jason soon arrives.

"All right, with Dragonzord Plesio mode, we've got ourselves a whole new ball game." Jason says.

The T-Rex zord was the only one outside.

We start fighting with all 3 of them.

They blast at us.

"Jason!" Billy says. "We need the shield!"

"You're right Billy, power it up!" Jason says.

Our shield shows up and it starts spinning.

The monster throws a huge red ball at us but the T-Rex zord throws it back to him with its tail.

"It's bottom of the ninth, and we need a home run." Jason says.

"All right, let's do it." We all say together.

We jam the shield inside the monster making a big hole inside its center…he falls back and soon gets destroyed.

Zordon contacts us again.

"Yes Zordon!" Jason says.

"Scorpina is back in Angel Grove." Zordon explains.

"She's probably back in human form." Billy says.

"Let's go get her." Jason says.

"Right." I said.

We jump from the zords to her where she was located.

"Power Rangers!"

"Well it's the power geeks!" Scorpina says.

A big worm soon shoots up.

"Trap them my pet." Scorpina says. "And you better make the cocoon strong."

"Huh?"

"This doesn't look good." Zack says.

"Oh no." Kimberly says. "If he traps them again, we might never get out."

"He's not gonna get us again." Jason says. "We need Dinozord power now!"

We jump into our zords again…they were now apart from the Dragonzord Plesio zord.

"Zack here! In the groove again!"

"Billy, back on track!"

"Trini, ready to rock!"

"Kimberly, set to soar!"

"Molly, let's get this worm!"

"Rangers, power up your crystals!" Jason orders.

"Two, one…power up!"

"Morphin'." Jason says. "Molly, get your Plesio Megazord ready."

"Ok." I said.

I activate my Plesio Megazord as the rangers start transforming to battle mode.

Both our zords start fighting with the huge worm.

The worm throws something at them. And then at me.

"Oh no." I said. "Hey, what's going on?"

Then something appeared around my megazord. Another cocoon.

"I'm trapped in here!" I yell through the com.

"Well so are we." I hear Billy say back to me.

"Right here rangers, morphed and ready!" I hear Tommy say.

He plays his flute.

I had no clue what was going on outside of this cocoon.

I hear what sounded like drilling coming through the side of the cocoon I was trapped in.

Then in a few seconds, it breaks apart.

"I'm free!" I yelled. "And so are you guys!"

"Time for MegaDragonPlesio zord power again!" Jason orders.

We began transforming again.

"Log on! Full power!" We say together.

A big ball shoots out of our zord and then it blasts at the worm.

"You're history, you stupid worm." I said.

"All right." The others shouted with cheer.

We were now back at the Youth Center.

"So, how was the beach yesterday you guys?" Ernie asks us as we sat around the counter in front of the TV.

"Well, it wasn't exactly relaxing, Ernie." Billy answers.

"And on the local front…" A TV announcer says as he appears on the TV screen. "Those amazing heroes, the power rangers have once again successfully defeated another attack on the city of Angel Grove by Rita Repulsa…and her seemingly endless hoardes of monstrous thugs…while the city sustained some property damage, no harm befell any of the citizens thanks to the incredible power rangers."

"Wow, great stuff, eh?" Ernie asks. "I tell you, you gotta love the power rangers."

"Tommy, when are we going to see your commercial?" Kimberly asks.

"I can hardly wait myself." Bulk says as he appears beside me. "I've got the part you know."

"Oh really?" Tommy asks.

"Is that it right now?" I asked as I point to the commercial being shown on TV.

They made Bulk look ridiculous. Then we see Tommy on the screen and I see him do his kick spins.

I laugh along with my friends as Bulk throws Skull to the side.

"You call yourself a manager Skull." Bulk says to him. "This is your fault."

"Hey Molly, I hear you're trying out for Softball." Tommy says. "Am I right?"

"Who told you?" I asked.

"Guilty." Kimberly says as she raises her hand.

"You're trying out for Softball?" Ernie asks.

"I think it would be fun to play." I say. "Tryouts are on Wednesday."

"Well I hope you make it." Ernie says.

"Thanks Ernie." I say to him. "Oh hey there's Carrie."

I see her entering the Youth Center with a baseball bat and a glove.

"Who's Carrie?" Zack asks.

"A new friend I've made." I replied. "She's trying out as well…later…I'm going over to her."

I wave at my friends and walk over to Carrie.

"Were you just practicing?" I ask her.

"I'm on my way to the park." Carrie answers. "But I stopped by for a smoothie first…hey you wanna come? You can practice your pitching and I'll catch…I'm trying out for catcher."

"Ok sure." I said. "Come on."

"I haven't ordered my smoothie yet." Carrie says. "Hey your friends are also welcome to join us."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, they'd be a great help." Carrie says.

"Hey you guys!" I say to them as I walk back over to them. "Would you like to go to the park with Carrie and I to help us practice?"

They look at each other.

"I did say I'd help you practice." Jason says.

"Sure, I guess it could be fun." Billy says.

We all go to the park and end up having a good time.


	34. The Yolk's on You

Author's Note: Decided to change a few things to this one...I mean Molly's zord can handle a monster on its own. Who saw the Plesio in action in Dino Charge? That's exactly how her megazord is. It's about time she takes one down...no offense to Titanus and the ultra power zord. But yeah...decided to change the ending. And they are going to really need her and Tommy for the Parents' Day episode.

I was at the school's auditorium with uncle Ernie helping set up for the big talent show that was going to take place.

"How's rehearsal going?"

I see Jason and Tommy arrive and I smile at him.

"It's going fine." Ernie answers. "Except we're having a hard time keeping track of everybody's props."

"Yeah…we're still looking for a few things." Trini says.

"Hey…I'm still waiting on my hula hoop here!" Someone yells over at me.

"And I told you I'll find it and give it to you when I do!" I shout at her. "Lay off me!"

I sigh and shake my head.

"She's been harassing me for over 15 minutes." I say to them.

"Oh no." Tommy says. "Speaking of props, Jas, I forgot our belts."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Jason says. "We'll get our belts later."

"No, no…we have to have them." Tommy says. "Look, I'll be right back."

"All right." Jason says. "We'll wait for you here."

Tommy leaves while we still look for the props.

"Look, if I lose this talent show…I'm blaming you."

I look up and see Lucy Palmerry (Ashley Benson with short hair) that won't leave me alone.

"I said I'll find it Lucy." I say to her.

"Well you're not doing the finding are you?" She asks. "You're just sitting around."

"Hey, lay off my girl." Jason says.

"Well your girl here promised to find me my hula-hoop and it has yet to be found." Lucy says as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Is this it?" Billy asks as he holds a hula-hoop in his hands.

Lucy looks at him.

"Where'd you find it?" Lucy asks.

"It was right by the wall over there." Billy answers.

"Oh, well thanks Billy." Lucy says.

"Hey, what about me?" I asked her.

"Right." Lucy says as she takes her hoop from Billy and leaves us alone.

"Finally." I said. "Thanks Billy…I thought she'd never leave."

"I wonder what she'll do with that hula-hoop." Kimberly says.

"Hopefully choke on it." I say.

"You don't eat hula-hoops?" Zack asks uncertain.

"It was a figure of speech." I say to him.

"Ohhh." Zack says.

"Calm down there babe." Jason says.

"She was aggravating me all morning." I say to him. "Did you just call me babe?"

"Here comes the sucky love fest." Zack says.

"Kimberly, Zack, Trini." Ernie says. "Help me sort this stuff out."

"Sure Ernie." Kimberly says.

They begin helping him.

"Hey, have you been practicing for tryouts tomorrow?" Jason asks me.

"Yeah." I said. "Carrie's been helping me."

"That's great." Jason says. "I hope you make the team."

"You'll do great." Jason says.

"I hope so." I said.

"I wonder what's taking Tommy so long?" I ask Jason.

"I'll try contacting him." Jason says.

He starts asking for Tommy thru the communicator but it just beeps.

"That's weird." Jason says. "He's not answering."

"I hope he's alright." I say to him.

"Yeah, so do I." Jason says as he kisses my cheek.

"Hey, I'll bet you'll be great at the talent show." I said. "Maybe even win it."

"And what do I get if I win?" Jason asks as he smirks at me.

I smile at him.

"I wonder what's keeping Tommy." Billy says as he makes his way over to us.

"I don't know." Jason says. "He's not answering his communicator and he should have been back half an hour ago."

"Yeah, did he go to Japan to pick up the black belts?" Kimberly asks.

"It's not funny you guys, he could be in trouble." Zack says.

"Do you think he is?" I asked.

"Affirmative." Billy answers. "I'm sure something's wrong."

Jason's communicator beeps.

He motions for us to follow him to an empty hallway.

"We read you Zordon." Jason says.

"Teleport to the command center immediately." Zordon says.

"We're on our way." Jason says.

The six of us teleport to the command center.

"Zordon, Tommy doesn't answer his communicator." Jason says.

"Is he in trouble?" I asked.

"That is why I have called you here." Zordon says. "Observe the viewing globe."

We all take a look at the viewing globe.

"He is being held hostage by Rita's putty patrol." Zordon explains.

Tommy was tied up.

"Oh man." I said.

"Oh no, Tommy." Kimberly says.

"He's really in a bind." Trini says.

"We got to help him." Zack says.

"Not so fast Zack." Zordon says. "We have another problem…Rita has released a gnarling fang monster who intends to destroy the Earth."

"Man." Zack says. "Now he's ugly."

"Precisely." Billy says. "An absolutely atrocious beast."

"But Zordon, shouldn't we help Tommy first?" Kimberly asks.

"Yeah maybe I can help." I said.

"It is imperative that you stay with the rangers this time Molly." Zordon says.

"Alright." I said.

"He is also capable of handling his situation." Zordon says. "Your first priority must destroy Fang before he can unleash his awesome power."

"It's morphin' time." Jason says.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We teleport to Fang's location.

"Power Rangers!"

Fang sends down some empty egg shells at us.

"Rangers! Let's send this guy to the dentist!" Jason shouted.

I laughed.

"Good one." I say to him.

"I want some goony bird eggs!" Fang shouted.

We start attacking him. He hits me and sends me falling down to the ground.

He hits Jason in his chest and I feel it.

"That was a hard hit." I said.

"You felt that?" Jason asks.

"Uh huh." I said.

"You better leave or I'll be forced to raise my voice in anger." Baboo says. "Go get em' Fanf. Begone! Skedaddle!"

"Huh?" We all asked.

"Hey Fang, attack them!" Goldar orders him.

"Yes, I'll mash them into moon dust!" Fang shouted.

He begins throwing these big rocks at us. I move from left to right to avoid them being thrown at me.

"Hey Fang…you really know how to rock!" Squat says.

Goldar sends an energy blast at us, which, makes us fall over a cliff.

"Hey Goldar, you were splendiferous." I hear Baboo say to him.

"Can we try contacting Tommy to see if he got out of his predicament?" I asked as we all get up.

"Yeah, yeah…good idea Molly." Jason says. "Tommy, Tommy, can you hear me!"

"Wait, they're leaving." Kimberly says.

"I don't know." Zack says. "They could come back for us."

"He's right." Billy says.

"Oh no!" I yelled. "Look!"

Fang starts to grow.

"We need Dinozord power!" Jason says.

"Now!" We all say.

I see all of our zords arrive and then we jump into them.

"Power Rangers, log on!" Jason shouts.

"Alright, let's do it to it." Zack says.

"Powered up and online." Billy shouted.

"Ready to rock 'n' roll." Trini yells.

"Let's destroy this ugly." I shouted.

"Let's nail this buck-toothed bully." Kimberly says.

"All right rangers, time to power up!" Jason shouted.

"Two, one…power up!"

"We need Megazord power!" Jason shouted. "Molly, you know what to do!"

"Yeah…right!" I say back to him.

"Eggs!" Fang shouted. "I want eggs!"

"What is he saying?" I asked. "Something about eggs!"

Fang throws a blast at my Plesio Megazord.

"Aaah!" I yelled as electricity bits fall around my megazord.

"Hang on Molly!" Jason shouted. "I don't know what he's talking about but we'd better stop him before he does some real damage."

We both start fighting him.

"Eggs!" Fang shouted. "Rita says you have eggs!"

"Huh?" I asked.

"I want them now!" Fang shouted.

"We have no eggs!" I yell at him.

He kicks and punches my megazord.

"Back off." Jason says. "We don't have any eggs…Rita lied to you…If you don't stop fighting, we'll have to make you stop…got it?"

"I'll get you!" Fang shouted.

He punches their megazord.

"Stop!" I yelled as their megazord gets pounded on.

"All right, let's finish him guys!" Jason yells.

"This guy is not going down so fast." I say through the com.

"Give me the eggs now!" Fang shouted.

Fang takes down the rangers' megazord.

"I think I know what to do." I say through the com. "Let me handle this guy."

"Ok." Jason says. "You take this one."

"Plesio rocket punch activate!" I yelled as I pressed a few buttons.

The hand to my Plesio megazord takes off and then it launches its way toward Fang….it punches him so many times that he starts getting dizzy and falls. The hand flies back to its original place on my zord.

This was my chance now.

"Fire!" I yelled.

A huge orange beam comes out of my Plesio Megazord and makes its way towards him. He falls back and gets destroyed.

"All right, way to go Molly!" Jason yells. "I guess she took care of you frogface!"

"Wow…we didn't even need Tommy for this one." I hear Zack say.

"Great job Molly!" Kimberly says.

"You'll pay for this!" Rita shouted.

"Sing another song will ya?" I ask her.

She screams and then disappears.

We all end up back at Angel Grove High School and Tommy was now with us. He had gotten away and told us that Alpha and Zordon had teleported him back to the command center as soon as he had freed himself.

"At least now we know that Molly can hold her ground." Jason says.

"Well gee thanks for having so much faith in me." I say to him.

"I'm proud of you Molly." Jason says. "You finally destroyed one."

"That was awesome, the way your zord destroyed him." Trini says.

"Good news Zordon." Jason says through his communicator. "We destroyed Rita's plans again…Molly finally took one of her monsters down."

"Yeah, it was morphinemenal." Zack says.

"Congratulations, power rangers, on a job well done." Zordon says. "And to you as well Molly."

"Thanks Zordon." I say through Jason's communicator.

"Hey!"

I turn to see uncle Ernie by the stairs.

"Where have you guys been?" He asks. "You're up next."

"Good luck you guys." I say to them.

"Rock the house fellas." Zack says.

We rush inside the auditorium.

"Up next we have Tommy and Jason." Ernie says. "So let's give them a big hand."

The crowd starts clapping.

They both make their way to the front and start doing their routine.

They soon finish and bow to their audience.

We all clap for them.

"And now Bulk and Skull!"

They both start playing guitar and start singing really badly.

I cover both my ears.

They were just totally embarrassing themselves.

It turned out that Jason and Tommy both won first place. I was really happy for them.

I look down at my watch.

"Well I better go." I say to my friends. "My dad has this surprise for Fred and I and I really want to know what it is."

"Whose turn is it to babysit?" Zack asks.

"Relax guys." Jason says. "I'll take her home."

Zack lets out a sigh of relief.

"Tell us what it is." Billy says.

"Will do." I say as I get up from my seat. Jason gets up as well.

"So tell us how were we?" Skull asks as he gets in my way along with Bulk.

"You should start wearing paper brown bags over your heads from now on." I tell them both. "And spare yourselves from further embarrassment."

I see their mouths open.

Jason laughs and says "That's my girl."

Then we both leave the school.


	35. The Green Candle part 1

Author's Note: So we all know what happens to Tommy in this one. No need for me to write it. He gets kidnapped by the putties while he was trying to ask Kim out to the dance. But a lot of people don't want them together (remember she dumps him in Zeo)...I keep getting messages about that...so who do you want Tommy to be with? Kim? Kat? Or someone else? Give me an answer...I'll make a deadline...You'll have two weeks to give me an answer...say by June 18th...and I'll choose who'll he be with.

"She's the most cutest dog." I say to her. "Yes you are."

"She's not a baby." Fred says.

"Technically Kelly is a baby." I say to him. "She's like 4 weeks old."

"Kelly?" Fred asks. "That's not a good name for her…how about Killer?"

I give him a look.

"This Golden Retriever is not a killer, right Jason?" I asked.

I held her up to him.

The three of us were all outside in the backyard playing with our new puppy.

I laughed as Jason takes her in his arms and starts petting her.

"She's so cute." Jason says.

"What do we name her then?" I ask Fred.

"I don't want Kelly." Fred says.

"Carmina." I said.

"Gross." Fred says. "You're bad with names...I feel bad for your future children."

I give him a look.

"How about Harper?" I asked.

"Nah." Fred says.

"Julie Rose."

"Julie Rose?" Fred asks as he looks at Jason unsurely.

"Julie Rose Kelman Walsh." I said. "I like it."

"Just Julie Rose." Fred says.

"Well thanks Jason for naming our new puppy." I say to him.

"Hey, I'm going to go teach her some new tricks." Fred says.

"Come on Julie." Fred says. "Come here girl."

Julie crawls over to him as Jason sets her down.

Jason grabs my hand and I look at him.

"So I wanted to ask you something." Jason says.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the dance." Jason says. "You know, the one that's coming up."

"Hmmmm." I say as I put a finger on my chin.

I looked at his face.

"Oh come on Molly." Jason says.

I laugh at him.

"You didn't have to ask." I said. "We are dating after all."

"That's what Trini said too." Jason says. "It just seemed more formal that way."

We begin to kiss.

"I also want to tell you something very important." Jason says.

"I'm listening." I say to him.

"I-" He stops as he sees Fred and Julie playing. "Now…your shoelaces are untied."

I look down and indeed my shoelace was untied. I begin to tie it but I felt like he was trying to tell me something else.

I touch the side of his face and he leans in and kisses me again.

"Now that's going to be very sickening to watch Julie." Fred says as we break apart and look at him.

"You're just going to have to get used to it." I say to him.

Jason puts his arms on my shoulder.

"Just ignore the mean little boy Julie." I say to her. "He doesn't know what he's saying."

"Hey whatever happened to your softball tryouts?" Fred asks me.

"Carrie called and said the tryouts have been bumped to tomorrow afternoon." I answer.

"Oh." Fred says. "That's a shame."

The puppy crawls over to Jason and then moves very closer to him.

"Look she likes you." I say to him.

The puppy stands up and her paws were now on Jason's knees.

"Wow…she does." Jason says.

"Hey, let's take her for a walk." Fred says. "The three of us."

"Ok, let's go." Jason says.

"Hey kids, having fun with the new puppy I see." Dad says as he comes outside.

"You just get here?" I ask him.

He nods his head.

"Yeah, from work at the construction site." Dad answers.

"Hey dad, we're taking Julie for a walk." Fred says.

"Julie?" Dad asks.

"Jason thought of the name." Fred says. "Julie Rose."

"Not bad." Dad says as he looks and nods at Jason.

The three of us go for a walk with Julie so she could do her business. Fred and I fought at points to whoever picked up her poop. We played rock, paper, scissors…Jason found that funny. He just laughed throughout our bicker. Then Jason's communicator beeps.

"What's that noise?" Fred asks.

"Uh…it was Jason's new beeper." I said. "Hey Fred, why don't you take Julie back home and keep an eye on her, please?"

Fred gives us a weird look.

"We have to go and do something." Jason says.

"Okay then." Fred says. "Come on Julie."

He turns around and takes the leash from me.

"I know…they are both weirdos." I hear him say to Julie.

We look around to see that no one was watching us.

"Molly and I read you Zordon." Jason says. "What's going on?"

"Teleport to the command center immediately." Zordon says. "Tommy has been captured by putties."

"Oh no." I said.

Jason begins to touch his watch to teleport but I stop him.

"Wait…someone might see you from their windows." I say to him.

He looks at me.

"Good call." Jason says.

I motion for him to follow me behind some bushes and we both teleport to the command center. Everyone else was already there.

"What's going on?" I asked. "What happened to Tommy?"

Kimberly starts explaining to us what happened.

"Another one of Rita's wicked plans." She says. "She's going to try and regain control of Tommy…I just know it."

"I can't get a lock on him." Zordon says. "Rita must be holding him in her dimensional prison."

"This is terrible." I said.

"Billy, you come up with anything?" Jason asks him.

"Not yet." Billy answers. "I'm still trying to tune into the frequency on Tommy's morpher."

The alarm starts blaring very loudly.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Ay yi yi." Alpha says. "The alarm!"

"Look…the viewing globe." Kimberly says.

We all turn to the viewing globe.

We see the Dragonzord and it was attacking Angel Grove?

"Oh no." I said.

"Dragonzord." Jason says.

"Attacking Angel Grove." Trini says.

"That could only mean one thing." Jason says.

"Rita has regained control of the Dragonzord." Zordon explains.

"We've got to stop it." Jason says.

"What about Tommy?" Kimberly asks.

"We'll have to take him down too." Zack says.

"Not again." I said. "Do you all remember how tough he was to beat?"

"We have no choice Molly." Jason says.

"Wait." Zordon says. "My sensors indicate the Dragonzord we see is an imposter."

"What?" I asked. "How?"

"One of Rita's creations?" Trini asks.

"She's trying to lure us into a trap." Billy says.

"We don't have a choice." Jason says. "It's got to be stopped."

"Be careful, power rangers." Zordon says.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouts.

"Mastadon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We start fighting the putties.

Jason then starts attacking Goldar.

"Where's Tommy Goldar?" He shouts at him.

"You'll never see your friend again!" Goldar says to him.

He knocks Jason down.

"Jason!" I yell for him as I start going to him…Goldar sees me and sends a blast my way knocking me down.

"NO!" Jason shouted.

"You're getting on my nerves purple ranger." Goldar says. "Perhaps I shall destroy you myself."

He starts attacking me and we start going at it. Jason runs over to us and starts helping me fight him.

"Leave her alone Goldar!" Jason shouted as he gets in front of me.

"As you wish red ranger!" Goldar says to us.

He sends another blast our way and we both end up on the ground.

Meanwhile the Dragonzord still keeps on attacking the city.

"It's destroying the city!" Jason shouted.

"We have to do something!" I say to him.

"And fast!" Jason added.

A lot of rubble was falling down on us. I keep on fighting more putties that were around me. The other rangers were also in a bind as well with the putties.

"Oh man!" Jason shouted. "We need Dinozord power now!"

Our zords soon arrive and we jump into them.

"Log on!" Jason says.

"Mastodon—ready to rock!" Zack shouted.

"Triceratops-on line!" Billy yells.

"Saber-toothed tiger set!" Trini added.

"Plesio…ready for action!" I shouted.

"Pterodactyl—powered up!" Kimberly shouted.

"Power up your crystal!" Jason orders.

"Two, one…power up!"

"Okay power rangers, let's do it!" Jason shouted.

Their zord starts transforming to their battle mode and I start transforming my Plesio Megazord.

 ** _Plesio Megazord has been activated!_**

"Alright, let's do this." I say.

I start fighting with the Dragonzord imposter while the rangers megazord is still transforming.

I kick and punch it.

Then the megazord comes over and starts helping me fight with it.

The tail hits their megazord.

"Hang on guys." I say to them.

I blast the Dragonzord but he quickly dodges it.

"Man, it's just as powerful as the real Dragonzord." I hear Jason saying.

"What if I try my rocket punch again on this creep?" I ask through the com.

"Do it!" I hear Zack saying.

"Alright…go for it Molly." Jason says through the microphone.

"Activate Rocket punch!" I yelled.

The hand flies off my megazord and punches the imposter Dragonzord but nothing happens to it. The hand comes back to its spot.

"Damn…nothing!" I shouted.

"That was a great effort." Billy says.

"Rangers, I'm here." I hear Tommy say. "Goldar had me trapped."

"Yes!" I yelled.

"It's time for some real Dragonzord power!" Tommy shouted.

He plays his flute but the Dragonzord imposter keeps on attacking us. The real Dragonzord comes out of the water and makes its way towards us.

Tommy plays his flute again.

The real Dragonzord hits the imposter by his tail and it deforms back into its real form.

"How ugly." I said.

"Look we must have hurt him!" Jason shouted. "It can't hold his shape anymore!"

It disappears as soon as we all try to hit it.

"What?" I asked. "Where'd it go?"

"Way to go Tommy, glad you're back!" Jason shouted.

"I'm a power ranger till the end." Tommy says.

"That's right." I said.

We all end up back at the command center. Alpha was scanning Tommy.

"What is Alpha doing?" Kimberly asks.

"He's scanning Tommy for internal damage due to crossing dimensions." Billy answers.

"You're all clear." Alpha says.

"That's good." I said.

"Thanks Alpha." Tommy says.

"You are welcome." Alpha says.

"Man, I was just glad I was able to get out of there." Tommy says.

"Hey, I remember Rita's secret dimension." Jason says. "It's one bad place."

"The important thing Tommy is that you're ok." Kimberly says.

"Am I?" Tommy asks. "According to Rita my power's going to be gone soon."

"She's just bluffing Tommy." Trini says. "Trying to scare you…how would she be able to take away your power?"

"I'm afraid that with Rita…anything is possible." I said as they all look at me. "She'll do anything to destroy us."

"I'm afraid it is possible rangers." Zordon says.

"Zordon, then you found out about the green candle I told you about." Tommy says.

"Yes." Zordon answers. "Rita has a special wax from the gamma-tri system…once touched, it retains a person's body energy."

"But I never touched anything." Tommy says.

"You did when you worked for Rita." Zordon explains.

"No way!" Kimberly says. "And she's been saving the wax all this time?"

"Yes." Zordon answers. "And now she has made a candle from the wax and cast a spell over it connecting the green ranger's power with its flame."

"Then Rita wasn't bluffing." Tommy says. "Once the candle burns out I'm history…the green ranger's finished."


	36. The Green Candle part 2

Author's Note: I really felt for Tommy in this episode. It was heartbreaking for him to let go of his green powers. Sad to watch. Keep voting on who Tommy ends up with.

"I don't believe this." Tommy says. "Rita has linked my powers to a candle?"

"Yes and if the flame burns out while in her possession, you will be stripped of those powers and they will belong to Rita forever." Zordon explains.

"This is very bad." I said.

"Zordon, isn't there anything we can do?" Kimberly asks.

"Someone must journey into Rita's dark dimension and get the candle before it burns out." Zordon says.

"So how do I get there?" Tommy asks.

"You don't." Zordon says. "Your presence would only accelerate Rita's spell…another ranger must go in."

"I'll go." Jason says suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"Forget it." Tommy says. "No way."

"Look, it makes sense." Jason says. "I'm the only other ranger who's ever been there."

"It's way too dangerous." Tommy says to him.

"Tommy's right." I said. "It's too dangerous...I don't want you to go."

"It's your only chance Tommy." Billy says.

"No." Tommy says. "There's no other way I'm risking it if something happened to Jason because of me."

"Look Tommy…you're one of us." Jason says. "You're a power ranger man…I'm not gonna stand by and watch while we lose a team mate."

"Jason speaks for all of us Tommy." Trini says. "Right Molly?"

I look down and sighed.

"Yeah…he sure does." I said.

"Yeah." Zack says.

It was silent for a few seconds before Tommy says "Thanks man."

"Zordon!" Alpha shouts. "I found it!"

"Found what?" Tommy asks.

"The molecular energy patterns left by the putties in the park." Alpha answers.

"Outstanding." Billy says.

"What is he talking about?" Zack asks.

"Alpha's found the doorway to Rita's dark dimension." Billy explains.

Billy made this invention to see if the doorway would open.

"Ah, there ready." Billy says.

"Ay yi yi." Alpha says. "I sure hope this works Billy."

I stood next to Jason who sat down on top of the computer controls.

"I sure hope you do know what you're doing." I said. "Because if you don't come back to me in one piece…I swear I'll…"

"Relax Molly." Jason says. "I'll come back to you…I promise."

"Whole heartedly?" I ask him.

"Yes." Jason answers.

"What are these things?" Kimberly asks.

"Molecular decoders." Billy replies. "You see Alpha found traces of the putties' molecular pattern in the park."

"Oh, from when they took Tommy?" Kimberly asks.

"Affirmative." Billy says. "And since the putties teleported from the park to Rita's dark dimension…we'll be able to follow the same path with these."

"Molecular decoders." Kimberly says.

"Exactly." Billy says.

"Got it." Kimberly says.

"Everyone ready to teleport?" Jason asks.

"Yep, we're all set." Trini says.

"Let's get this over with." I said.

"Alright, we're out of here." Zack says.

"Thanks." Tommy says to Kimberly. "I don't know what else to say."

We look on at their little love fest.

"Absolutely nothing." Kimberly says.

She must really like him.

"Just know that you mean a lot to us." Kimberly says.

"Let's do it." Jason says.

"Stay in contact, rangers." Alpha says. "And be careful."

"Will do Alpha." I said.

We begin to teleport out of the command center to the park.

Kimberly walks us to the place where they had captured Tommy.

"Kim, is this the place where Goldar captured Tommy?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Kimberly answers.

"Good." Trini says. "Let's get ready to set up the decoders."

The others start helping set up the decoders.

"Can you at least look at me?" Jason asks. "I promised I'll come back to you."

I stick my tongue out at him.

"Stick that tongue back in Molly." Jason says.

"You're not the boss of me." I say to him.

Jason chuckles.

He rubs the sides of my arms. I look up and smile at him.

"That's not fair." I say to him. "You're lucky you're cute."

"Cute?" Jason asks. "Is that what I am to you?"

"How about stud?" I ask him.

"Much better." Jason says.

He walks over to the others and I follow him.

"How soon Billy?" Jason asks.

"That should just about do it." Billy answers.

"Let's fire these puppies up." Zack says.

"Hey." Kimberly says. "Do you guys hear that really gross sound?"

"Yeah…I do." I said.

We turn around to see Bulk and Skull arrive.

"Hey!" Bulk shouted. "You guys are in our private park."

"Yeah, at our private park." Skull says.

"Last I checked, this park isn't private." I said. "It's public for everyone."

"Yeah Molly's right." Billy says. "Anyone can visit this park."

"Yeah, anybody but you, brainiac." Skull says to him. "So get going! Now?"

"You're not the park police, morons." I say to them.

"Just leave us alone." Trini says. "We've got work to do."

"Hey Bulk, what are those…things?" Skull asks him.

"Hey, I don't know." Bulk answers as he sees the molecular decoders. "Let's find out."

He starts moving towards where Zack was as he was holding onto one of the molecular decoder parts.

"Hey, hey…you can look but don't touch." Zack says to them.

"Nobody tells me what to do!" Bulk shouts at him.

Bulk charges his way over to Zack but Zack quickly dodges him. He ends up in a garbage can…I start laughing out loud as he rolls down the hill and hits the side of a tree.

"Bulkie boy, are you ok?" Skull asks as he rushes over to him.

Skull pushes the can out of Bulk.

Bulk looked dizzy.

"You don't look so good." Skull says.

The two eventually leave us alone…good.

"The first decoder's been activated." Billy says.

"The second decoder activated." Trini says.

"Try the remote then." Zack says.

"Zordon, I'm going in." Jason says through his communicator.

"Good luck Jason and may the power protect you." Zordon says.

I look at Jason.

"Please be careful in there." I say to him.

Jason smiles at me.

"Don't worry." Jason says. "I'll be back soon."

He then kisses my cheek and starts moving forward.

"I'm ready." Jason says. "Close the portal after I'm in."

"Hey Jason." Zack calls out to him. "Good luck."

"Thanks bro." Jason says. "I'll need it."

He steps through the portal and we close it.

After it closes, I began to grew worried…or was that frightened? Was he feeling those things? Because I could feel them to.

Then pain shot through my back. I gasped.

"What's wrong Molly?" Kimberly asks.

"I-I don't know." I answered. "My back suddenly hurts all of a sudden."

Billy and Zack looked at each other.

"He's been in there too long." Kimberly says.

"Don't you think I'm worried enough as it is?" I asked. "It's stressing me out him being in there."

"Come on Jase." Zack says.

"I'm worried about Jase." Trini says. "He should have been back by now."

I look up at the sky.

"Lord, I know you can hear me…please let Jason be ok." I say. "That's all I'm asking for…I don't want him hurt…please bring him back to me…I mean us."

"I'm sure everything's fine." Billy says. "These things just take time."

"Hang in there Molly." Zack says to me. "He'll be fine."

All of a sudden Zack's communicator beeps.

"Zordon, what is it?" Zack asks.

"You must abort the mission." Zordon says. "Green ranger is in serious trouble."

"Well what about Jason?" Billy asks.

"There is no way I'm letting him stay in there." I said.

"Yeah…he's not back yet." Billy says.

"One of you will have to enter the portal and retrieve him." Zordon says.

"I'll go." Zack says.

"Be careful, Zack." Kimberly says.

"Yeah, bring him back in one piece." I say to him.

"Get Jason and yourself back safely." Kimberly says.

"I'm ready." Zack says.

Billy and Trini turn on the molecular decoders and Zack steps through the portal.

A few seconds later they both step through the portal again.

"Thank god, you're ok." I say to Jason as I see him and give him a hug. "Oh and you too Zack."

"Gee, thanks Molly." Zack says.

"Jason! Zack!" Trini says. "You guys ok?"

"The candle?" Kimberly asks.

"I didn't get it." Jason says.

"Oh no." I said.

"But…" Kimberly begins to say.

"We'll have to go back." Jason says. "It's morphin' time."

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We teleport inside of our zords.

"Log on!" Jason orders.

They arrive at their megazord and I get my Plesio Megazord ready.

"Ultrazord power up!" We all say together.

We start transforming to the Dragonzord Plesio Megazord and then we get on top of the ultrazord.

"Ultrazord sequence complete!" Jason shouted.

"Lock on and fire!" We all say.

Cyclops finally gets destroyed after we fire the blasts at him.

"Let's get to the command center!" Jason says.

We arrive at the command center.

"We're going back in after the candle." Jason says.

"I'm afraid it's too late rangers." Zordon says. "The green candle has been extinguished."

"Aww man." I said.

"Then Rita's won?" Tommy asks.

"Ay yi yi yi." Alpha says.

"There is only one way to stop the transference of power." Zordon says. "Green ranger must give up his power coin."

"No way, he can't just give up." Kimberly says.

"There's no other choice Kim." Tommy says.

"By giving his coin to another ranger, Tommy can prevent Rita from gaining its power." Zordon explains. "It is the only way."

"I guess this is it, huh?" Tommy asks as he turns to us. "Well, it's been great."

He takes the coin out of his belt and gives it to Jason.

"Oh Tommy." Jason says disappointed.

"Don't worry." Tommy says. "I'll be alright."

Tommy's shield disappears and then appears onto Jason.

Tommy stumbles back.

I help him up with the others.

"I'm so sorry Tommy." I say to him.

"It's over, isn't it?" Tommy asks.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Zordon answers.

"And Rita?" Tommy asks.

"With the coin in Jason's hands…the power is protected." Zordon explains.

"I feel strange inside." Tommy says.

"Your body is morphing back to its normal state." Zordon explains.

He was glowing green.

"Oh, this is weird." Tommy says.

"You are a strong and courageous fighter green ranger, and an honorable man." Zordon says to him.

"Something's happening!" Billy says out loud.

His suit disappears and we just see Tommy.

"Are you ok?" Kimberly asks.

"It was great being a ranger, Zordon." Tommy says. "You'll always be with me."

"I'm sorry Tommy." Jason says. "We tried to get the candle."

"You did what you had to do." Tommy says. "My powers are with you now…use them to defeat Rita.

"You can count on it, man." Jason says to him.

"What's important to me now is my friendship with all of you." Tommy says. "I don't ever want that to change."

"It won't, Tommy." Kimberly says.

"Yeah." I said. "You are still our friend."

"You'll always be one of us." Kimberly says.

After that whole ordeal, I go home and start making a sandwich. I was hungry. I get out a can of Pepsi and then set it down on the living room coffee table. I turn on the TV and start watching a marathon of The Facts of life, one of my favorite TV shows. Dad was out working again and Fred was at one of his friend's house. He must have taken Julie Rose with him because I didn't see her inside the house. I began drinking my Pepsi when the doorbell rings.

I looked at the door and then get up from the couch and walk to the door and open it. It was Jason. He looked so sad and disappointed in himself…like someone shot his dog.

I let him in and close the door.

Then we hug each other. I could feel his sadness. I didn't want him to feel that…at all.


	37. Birds of a Feather

Author's Note: This one was a little tough to write. This Hatchosaurus was very tough to beat. And Molly makes a new ally. Also...if you are not watching this year's match up of the Women's College World Series..you're really missing out. It's between the Florida Gators and Oklahoma Sooners...what a game last night...and it's only game 1 of 3 of the series. I didn't go to sleep till like 12:45 am...Catch game 2 tonight on ESPN at 8 o' clock.

Pepper McKinley-Marguerite Moreau (she'll look like she was in D3 of the Mighty Ducks)

Jason Lee Scott POV

He was currently making his way over to the Youth Center. Zack's student was competing in this Martial Arts competition and Jason wanted to be there for Zack. Molly however, couldn't make it. She was at her softball tryouts. She really had her heart set on that.

Molly talked to him about not beating himself up over Tommy. And she was right. It wasn't really his fault. But why did he feel so guilty?

He was feeling a lot of things lately…and one of them he never thought he could. Especially to a girl. It's love. Sure, he loved being around his friends…but it was a different type of love he was experiencing…and it was Molly. His love for Molly was growing deeper and deeper. He was falling for her and bad. He wanted to tell her...but couldn't. It was like he was tongue-tied every time he tried to...well that only happened one time. She was just so pretty all the time. With her curly hair and her deep hazel eyes…she was also full of sass…he loved that about her. She loved being around him and his friends all the time. She even insults Bulk and Skull and that's a major plus for him. But what makes him love her was the type of girl she was…she's very nice to people even when they don't deserve it, helpful and also funny sometimes…and she's hot…well to him she is…that's what made her even more irresistible to him.

 _Yes, this girl is a keeper_ …He thought. _A big keeper._

He just also feels bad about her backstory. How could someone take her little sister?

Where is her brother? Jason wonders where they are sometimes. Who wouldn't? He wonders where Molly's sister is. Especially now that there are bad people taking advantage of children on this Earth.

He enters the Youth Center and was about to go meet his friends when his communicator beeps.

 _Oh man._ He thought. _What is it now?_

He doubles back as soon as everyone around him enters.

"I read you Zordon." Jason says.

"Rita sent a monster to earth." Zordon says. "Teleport to the command center right away.

"Right." Jason says. "I'll get the other rangers."

He walks over to his friends.

"Hi Jason." Trini says.

He kneels down.

"Guys, trouble." Jason says as he points to his communicator. "We got to go."

"Oh man." Zack says. "Why now?"

"Sorry bro." Jason says to him.

(Back to Molly's POV)

I sat down on the bleachers as soon as my tryouts were over.

"Hey, you did great out there." Carrie says to me as she comes over.

"I guess." I said. "I'm not so certain…Pepper McKinley was giving me a hard time."

My hair was sort of a mess…it was disheveled.

"Yeah, I think we all kind of noticed that when she sort of came at you and shoved you onto the ground." Carrie says. "You should fix your hair."

"I guess she's still mad I threw up on her back when I was little." I said.

Carrie gives me a look.

"Christmas concert." I said. "Wasn't pretty."

"Oh man." Carrie says. "No wonder she had it out for you."

My communicator beeps all of a sudden.

"What's that?" Carrie asks.

"Oh…it's my new watch." I said. "It tells me when to use the bathroom."

"Really?" Carrie asks.

"Yeah." I lie. "I better go use it."

 _That was such a bogus excuse. Hope she bought it._ I thought.

"I'm going to go hit the showers." Carrie says. "I'll see you at school."

"Sure." I said. "See ya."

She turns around and walks away. I get up from the bleachers and walk down the steps with my bag.

"I assume something is happening." I say through my communicator.

"You are correct Molly." Zordon says. "Rita has just sent down another monster in Angel Grove."

"Oh, what a day." I said.

"Teleport to the command center, immediately." Zordon says.

"Be there in a sec." I said as I looked around.

The coast was clear.

I prepare to teleport and teleport to the command center I did.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Where are the other rangers?"

Saved by the bell.

They teleport in.

"Woah…what happened to you?" Trini asks as she sees me in my state.

"Hey Molly." Kimberly says. "Wow…you look horrible."

"Yeah thanks Kim." I say to her. "I got in a little fight with Pepper…I'll explain later."

"Must have been some fight." Billy says.

"Zordon, what's happening?" Jason asks.

"Rita has buried a bird-like monster named the Hatchosaurus in the ground near the power plant." Zordon explains. "Observe the viewing globe."

"Man, that thing's got a serious case of the uglies." Zack says.

"Don't be fooled by its appearance." Zordon says as we see the viewing globe. "It is controlled by an ultra-intelligent internal computer called cardiatron."

"Cardiatron?" I asked.

"Your mission is to get inside the Hatchosaurus and disconnect Cardiatron." Zordon says.

"Get inside that thing?" Trini asks.

"Oh, gross." Kimberly says.

"How can we do that?" Zack asks.

"Have confidence in your skills." Zordon answers. "I know you'll find a way…Good luck power rangers."

"It's morphin' time." Jason says.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"We need Dinozord power now!" Jason shouted as soon as we arrived at the location.

Our zords soon arrive and we jump into them.

"Log on!" Jason shouted.

"In the groove, ready to move." Zack says.

"All systems on line." Billy says.

"Powered up and ready to go!" Trini shouted.

"It's time to get down!" I said.

"All right, let's get to it." Kimberly says.

The Hatchosaurus grows very big.

"I think we can use some help." Jason says.

"Totally." Kimberly says.

Jason plays Tommy's flute.

The Dragonzord soon comes out of the water.

"Hey, look…it's attacking!" Trini shouted as Dragonzord started to fight with the Hatchosaurus.

"Dragonzord's got him…let's finish him guys!" Jason shouted.

"Locked on target, ready to fire!" Billy yells.

"Let's blast him." Zack says.

"Smash him." Kimberly says.

"Pulverize him." I said.

"And crush him." Trini says.

We all start blasting the Hatchosaurus with our blasts from our zords.

The Hatchosaurus falls down.

The Tyrannosaurus fires at him.

We get teleported back into the command center unmorphed.

"Zordon, what's wrong?" Zack asks.

"Yeah, why are we back here?" I asked.

"The Hatchosaurus has not been defeated." Zordon says.

"I thought we totally shredded that thing." Kimberly says.

"Technically not." I said. "It didn't fall down and explode like all of Rita's monsters usually do."

"Yeah, Molly's right." Billy says. "He's not finished yet."

"You must still destroy Cardiatron, it's computer." Zordon says. "Observe the viewing globe."

"This is impossible." Trini says.

"Looks like we're going to need the MegaDragon Plesio Megazord to take this monster down." Jason says. "If we don't stop this thing, it's going to destroy the Earth."

"Remember, there is only one way to defeat the Hatchosaurus." Zordon says as we turn to look at him.

"We must disconnect the Cardiatron." Billy says.

"Guys, it's morphin' time." Jason says.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We all get back into our zords and transformed them into the megazords.

"You got it!" Jason yelled.

Both of our megazords start fighting.

He was getting the best of us. He keeps tackling my megazord backwards…trying to trip me but I keep it steady.

Then the rangers' megazord gets stuck with the Hatchosaurus. Then their megazord gets knocked down. I begin blasting it with the blasts of my megazord as the others' megazord gets back up.

"Don't worry guys, hang on!" I yelled.

I begin to fight with the Hatchosaurus.

It jumps and then it starts attacking my megazord.

I hear the flute again. Jason must be calling the Dragonzord back.

"Hang on Molly!" Billy shouted. "Help is on the way!"

The Hatchosaurus keeps on hitting my megazord and electricity bits fall around it.

The Hatchosaurus hits the others' megazord.

"This one is tough to beat." I said.

I then see the power sword come down from the sky and their megazord catches it.

It finally falls down.

Both our megazords get back up and begin fighting the Hatchosaurus again.

The Hatchosaurus throws the megazord to the side.

I blast it again and the Hatchosaurus falls down.

They get back up and slash the Hatchosaurus with the power sword. It was finally destroyed.

"What?" I asked. "No way!"

It got back together again.

We start battling again. But the Dragonzord just stands back.

What was its deal?

I see Jason on top of their megazord.

"Jason!" I yelled.

He gets inside the Hatchosaurus.

I had no idea what he was doing.

Something strange was happening to me. It felt like I was being squished.

I put a hand on top of my stomach area and take deep steady breaths.

Jason was probably fighting with someone in there.

It was a very tough battle. The Hatchosaurus was punching and kicking our megazords again.

Then I see something happening with the Dragonzord. It falls down.

"Dragonzord?" I asked.

I hear the flute again.

Then the Dragonzord suddenly gets back up. It was back on our side as it begins to fight it.

I see Jason being thrown out of the Hatchosaurus and something ugly comes out of it as well.

"It that Cardiatron?" I ask the others.

"Yes that is." Trini answers.

Jason gets knocked down by Cardiatron.

"That's it…I'm going down there!" I yell through the mic.

"No Molly don't!" Zack yells. 'Jason won't want you down there…so you stay put!"

I sighed. Jason would get mad at me if I were to distract him.

Then I look down to see Jason charge at Cardiatron. He slashes the computer and it finally gets destroyed.

The Hatchosaurus starts getting dizzy. Without Cardiatron he was a sitting duck.

"I call on the power of Titanus and the Ultrazord!" Jason shouted.

Our zords transform together and we get on top of Titanus and the ultrazord.

"Lock on and fire!" We say together.

The blasts finally destroy the Hatchosaurus.

We make our way to the Youth Center and I tell them all about the fight that I had with Pepper.

"I'm not going to take shit from anyone." I say to them. "Not anymore."

"That's great." Jason says. "But I don't want you fighting with anyone."

"If it comes down to that…I'm going to have to." I said. "I don't want anyone else pushing me around anymore."

"Jason, you have to admit." Kimberly says. "It's not that bad standing up for yourself."

"I just don't want her getting hurt." Jason says.

"Yes!" I hear Zack saying as he checks some list. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Cameron made it to the highest martial arts level."

"That's awesome." I said.

"I just hope he's not too mad at me for leaving yesterday." Zack says.

"Oh, he'll chill." Jason says.

We see Cameron and Zack walks over to him.

"So now you have 2 bullies after you." Billy says.

"I wouldn't call Pepper a bully." I said. "She's still mad at me for puking on her."

"In your dreams."

I see Bulk and Skull with their little friend but paid them no mind. I look around and actually find Pepper in here with 2 of her friends.

"I'll be right back." I say to them.

I walk towards Pepper and I tap her on her shoulder.

She turns around.

"Oh, it's you." She says.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize." I said.

"Forget it…I'm the one who should apologize." Pepper says. "I'm sorry that I shoved you onto the ground…I was just having a bad day."

"I'm sorry for hitting you." I said. "That's not like me."

"Well if we're going to be on the same team…I suggest we start being friends." Pepper says. "Team mates always have your backs."

"And so do friends." I said. "So what do you say, friends?"

I held my hand for her to shake.

"Friends." She says as she shakes mine back.

"You wanna watch the competition with my boyfriend and some of my friends?" I ask her.

"Boyfriend?" Pepper asks. "Who?"

"Jason Lee Scott." I answer.

"Woah." Pepper says. "You got yourself a good looking one…nice."

I smile.

She then looks at her friends and then follow me to my friends.

"Next time you hit my girlfriend…I'll…" Jason begins to say but I cover his mouth with my hands.

I shake my head no at him.

We look on at the competition.

"Cameron, use the new leg move." We hear Zack say.

Cameron knocks down the kid Bulk was training.

This Cameron kid was doing really well.

"Time…the round is over." The PA announcer says.

"Judges call." The referee says. "Winner…Cameron Hayes."

We all start clapping for him.

Both kids bow to each other and shake each other's hands.

"You were great." Kimberly says as he comes to us.

"Amazing." I say to him. "Great job."

"Why didn't I show you the secret weapon I showed you?" I hear Bulk ask the kid.

"What…you mean this one?" The kid asks as he kicks Bulk. "I'm getting a new coach."

The kid leaves angry.

"So did I make you proud, Zack?" Cameron asks.

"Absolutely." Zack answers. "Proud because you believed in yourself.

All he wanted to do was make Zack proud of him…that was cute.


	38. Clean-up Club

Author's Note: One of my favorite episodes of the season. Who else likes this one?

I sat in Mrs. Appleby's class in my seat ready for class to begin doodling flowers onto my notebook.

"Ok, everyone…please take your seats." Mrs. Appleby says as she walks into the room.

Bulk and Skull come in with some video camera.

"I have always enjoyed this notable class." Bulk says to the camera.

I roll my eyes.

Skull backs up into Mrs. Appleby.

"Take your seats now, please." Mrs. Appleby says.

"That was Ms. Appleby who can't wait for me to sit down." Bulk says. "She really is a lovely teacher."

I shake my head and keep doodling in my notebook.

"Lights no good." Skull says. "Could you? Left…"

Bulk gets up from his seat but it gets stuck to him.

"Go to your left." Skull says. "Back, back it up."

Bulk backs up into the back of the classroom but he ends up on the floor. I burst out laughing with the class.

"Don't worry about it Bulk." Skull says as he pats Bulk on the shoulder. "I'll edit it out later."

"It's time for our first video project today." Mrs. Appleby announces. "Trini."

Trini walks up to the front of the class.

"My video project is called Pollution problems in Angel Grove." Trini says.

She puts the video tape inside the VCR and begins to play the video.

I begin to watch it with the rest of the class.

Then the video ends.

"Very nice job, Trini." Mrs. Appleby says. "Pollution is a serious concern to our society."

"I couldn't agree more." Billy says. "I'm deeply concerned about the ecological ramifications of ozone depletion, acid rain, deforestation, and the loss of our topsoils."

"Yeah, you're right." Kimberly says. "So what can we do help beautify our city?"

"I want to start a clean-up club." Trini says. "One day a week, we can do some recycling , clean up some major trails, or even count endangered animals."

"That sounds like a very good idea." I said. "I'm in."

"Yeah." Billy says.

"Count me in." Jason says.

"Sounds cool." Zack says.

"Totally." Kimberly says.

I was at the Youth Center with everyone. We were getting ready to go pick up garbage at the park. I see Jason behind this red table and he crushes these soda cans.

I was in this green t-shirt and the words written on them were Clean up Club since we were the Clean up club and these purple pants.

"That was very good." Zack says.

"Yeah, till he made my hands hurt." I said. "You know, I'm a very fragile person…if you keep getting hurt…I get hurt too.."

"I wasn't hurt." Jason says.

"Yeah, but now you made my hands hurt." I say to him.

He takes my hand in his hands and then he kisses both of my hands.

"There." Jason says. "Are you better now?"

I smile at him.

"Now you two get to watch this." Zack says.

"Watch what?" I ask him.

"This." Zack replies.

He crushes a can with his foot with this weird exaggerated yell.

"Impressive." I said. "Next time…don't yell."

"Not very practical, but big-time points for style." Jason says.

"How's it going, huh?" Trini asks.

"Oh hey Trini." I say to her as she comes to us.

"Good." Zack answers. "Two more, and we're done."

"Good." Trini says.

"Let's get back to it." I said as I began to pick up more cans from the floor for them to smash. "I'm going to need lots of ice for my hands later on today."

"I'll buy it for you." Jason says.

"You guys...what if there's something wrong with me?" I ask them.

"Like what?" Zack asks.

"How come I'm only feeling Jason's emotions and not yours or anyone else's?" I asked.

"Maybe your feelings are connected somehow? Zack asks.

"I don't get it." Jason says as he looks concerned.

"We'll ask Billy later." Zack says. "Maybe he'll know."

"He says he was looking into it." I said. "I hope he found something."

"Ok, a little bit to the left." We hear Kimberly saying.

She was instructing Ernie the positions of the recycling trash cans should be.

We all walk over to her.

"Perfect." She says as Ernie positions them just right.

"Listen guys, I really want to thank you guys for really helping me out with this recycling stuff." Ernie says to us.

"That's what the Clean-up club is for." Trini says.

"It's no problem uncle Ernie." I said.

"Now, let's get over to that field near the park to pick up trash." Trini says. "Shall we?"

We follow her out of the Youth Center.

"Take care guys." Uncle Ernie says to us.

We see Bulk and Skull enter the Youth Center on the way…with their video camera. Jason takes my hands in his.

We arrive at the park and it was full of trash on the ground.

"Guys, this is really sad." Jason says as we take a look around.

"Look at this mess." Trini says.

"How can people treat the park like this?" I ask.

"This is terrible." Jason says.

"I cannot believe people would ruin such a beautiful place." Kimberly says.

"Let me take a soil sample." Billy says as he does so.

He shakes around this tube he had with him and wait for the results.

"Completely polluted." Billy says. "This kind of wanton disregard is so destructive to such a fragile ecosystem."

"And it stinks." Zack says.

"Yeah it does." I said.

"Ok Clean up Club…time to get busy." Trini says as she opens up a trash bag.

We start picking up the trash from the ground. We were having fun though…throwing trash around and catching them and then dunking it in the trash.

We were finally done cleaning about an hour later. Well it mostly clean.

"Looks like our club finally cleaned up." Jason says.

"It looks totally far out and funky down the drain dude." Kimberly says.

"And now it looks squeaky clean." I add in.

"Very successful." Billy says.

"And it was fun too." Zack says.

"Now let's do that section over there and then we'll head down to the recycling center." Trini says.

"All right." Billy says as we head on over to that other section.

We start picking up more trash.

"What kind of people just dump their trash like this?" Trini asks.

"People who don't care about nothing at all." I answer.

"Or pollutants, like that!" Billy shouted.

I looked up to see putties.

"Great…just what we need." I said.

"Oh no…putties!" Kimberly says.

"Oh man, now we got something else to clean up." Zack says.

"Let's bag em'!" Jason shouted.

"Right." I said.

We start fighting the putties.

I do a few backflips and kick 2 of them down.

I then go under one and kick him on its side and it falls down.

Then we get into a pyramid…and the girls including myself jump down and tackle more of the putties.

They disappear not too long after we kicked their butts.

"So much for them." Kimberly says.

"I think Rita's up to something." I said.

"You think so?" Zack asks.

I nod my head as I catch my breath.

"You're right…look." Kimberly says as she points to the sky.

"Yo monster, in the sky high!" Zack shouts.

"Flying in fast." Kimberly says.

"That's one real nightmare." Billy says.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouted.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power Rangers!"

The monster flies towards us and knocks us down.

He knocks down Jason and Zack when they tried to go after him.

"Power winds blow!" The monster shouts.

Jason and Zack both fly backwards.

"Jason!" I yelled.

"You guys okay?" Billy asks as we all rush over to them.

"We've got to stop him before he pollutes everything in sight." Trini says.

"Oh man, what now?" Jason asks as he gets up.

"Goldar and Scorpina!" I shouted as they both arrive.

"Okay." Scorpina says as we get ready for them.

"No." The monster says. "I will take care of these irritants."

We start fighting the monster.

"It doesn't even feel our attacks!" Billy shouted.

"I like his style!" Goldar shouted.

"I'm going to destroy you and your miserable planet!" The monster said.

He blasts at us again and we all fall down.

"Come on…we gotta get back up rangers!" I yelled.

"Let's teleport to the command center." Trini says.

"Maybe Zordon knows something about this monster." Billy says.

We teleport out of the park and arrive at the command center unmorphed.

"That horse-thing's too much." Jason says.

"This monster may prove difficult for you to defeat, rangers." Zordon says. "Billy, help Alpha with a situation analysis while I brief the others."

"Yes, sir." Billy says as he steps forward."

"Data printout coming up." Alpha says.

"So what's up with this new monster Zordon?" Zack asks.

"Yeah, he's a tough one." I said.

"It's all part of Rita's latest plan to destroy the earth." Zordon explains. "Observe the viewing globe."

I look back at the viewing globe with the others.

"Rita has created this monster, the Polluticorn…to cover the Earth with pollution." Zordon explains.

"We can't let that happen." Trini says.

"There's gotta be a way to stop that thing." Jason says.

"Yeah, but how?" Kimberly asks.

"Ay yi yi yi yi!" Alpha shouts. "Whoa!"

I look back at Alpha who was covered in paper and ends up on the floor.

"Alpha!" I say to him as I rush over and help him up along with Billy.

"Oh, Alpha are you all right?" Kimberly asks.

"My analysis shows that the polluticorn derives its powers from its horn." Billy says.

"Good work, Billy." Zordon says.

"So all we have to do is destroy the horn?" I asked.

"I will bring it up on the viewing globe." Zordon says. "The polluticorn is attacking the Angel Grove recycling plant."

"I can pollute your pathetic little planet, faster than you can clean it up!" We hear him say through the viewing globe."

"We can't let him wreck that factory." Trini says.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason says.

We all morph again.

We show up at the factory where the Polluticorn was waiting for us.

"You guys get them." Jason says as Goldar and Scorpina came back. "I'll go get horn head!"

"All right, let's do it!" Zack says.

I fight with Scorpina along with Zack and Kimberly. She was good. She knocks me down along with Kimberly.

Goldar and Scorpina were both strong fighters. They take all of us down.

I look at Jason who had now summoned the Dragon shield on himself. Jason slashes his horn off his head.

Then Polluticorn grows big.

"We need Dinozord power now!" Jason shouted.

We all jump into our zords and get ready for transformation.

Jason decides to play the flute and Dragonzord comes out. We get into DragonPlesio zord mode and begin fighting Polluticorn.

"Toxic wind blows!" Polluticorn shouts.

He starts flapping his wings and our megazord keeps steady.

We fly backwards and electricity bits fall around us.

"Clean that!" Polluticorn says.

"We're getting wrecked guys!" Jason says. "We need the power sword!"

We catch the power sword.

"Let's finish em'!" Jason orders.

The monster finally gets destroyed.

We were back at the Youth Centre watching the news.

"Hey more recycling, gang." Ernie says to us.

"Oh!" I said. "Yeah…that's right."

"It's time to go to work." Ernie says.

We get up from the stools we sat in and get back to cleaning.

"Well, that makes 500." Billy says as he puts a can on top of this pyramid he built.

"Someday soon this plastic will build a lot of credit cards." Kimberly says.

"I don't even want to think about that." I said.

"Well, check out this pile of papers." Zack says. "Man, we just saved a redwood."

He high fives Jason.

"It's actually a good thing we did this." I say. "I feel great."

"Remember, you wanna help."

I turn around to see Skull and Bulk enter the Youth Centre again.

"Scene 78!" Skull yells.

"I always like to help out with the recycling drive." Bulk says to the camera.

"What?" I asked.

A tire rolls onto Skull's foot and he stumbles back making himself fall onto the pile of newspapers.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"What a dork." Bulk says.

Bulk then walks forward but gets his foot stuck inside the middle of the tire and looses his footing.

"Stop!" I shout at him.

Too late…he falls and makes this very big mess.

"I'm going to pound you." Bulk says.

"Bulk, Bulk, Bulk, Bulk…I'm taping." Skull says to him as he was on the floor.

"I think, whenever possible, everything should be recycled." Bulk says.

"Yeah, like your head." I say out loud to them.

"Edit that one out." Bulk says to Skull.

He falls back onto the floor.

We were back in school the next day in Mrs. Appleby's class again. She walks up to the front. I sat behind Jason and kept on doodling on my notebook. He turns around.

"Doodling again?" Jason asks me.

I nod my head.

"That's cute." Jason says. "Can I see?"

"I'm just drawing flowers." I said. "Here."

I hand him my notebook and he looks at it.

"Today, we will be seeing Bulk and Skull's video." Mrs. Appleby says. "Won't we?"

"Um…well." Bulk begins to say. "

Skull runs into the room.

"Just finished editing it." He says as he holds the tape out.

Skull hands Mrs. Appleby the tape.

"This will be very interesting." She says.

She puts their tape into the VCR.

"It'll be an award winning project." Bulk says. "How's it look?"

"There are a few glitches but nothing to worry about." Skull answers.

We begin to see their tape and it was hilarious.

"I'm going to pound you cameraman!" Bulk yells at Skull as their tape finishes.

Skull gets up from his chair.

"I can fix it!" He yells. "I can fix it!"

He gets up…but his chair gets stuck and he throws it to the side and they both leave the room. This was just too funny. I laugh along with the class.


	39. A Bad Reflection on You

Author's Note: During the first few minutes of the episode...Rita creates the fake rangers and they do the drinking fountain prank at school and the real rangers get framed for it and get sent to detention. How cruel. So here is A Bad Reflection on You...and thanks for the new readers who are liking this story so far.

I was back in school…walking with my friends to our next class…when we see Mr. Caplan on the floor. The floor was wet and very slippery…there was a lot of soap.

We all rush over to him.

"Mr. Caplan are you alright?" I ask him.

Jason turns off the drinking fountain which foam was coming out from.

The students crowd around us.

"Mr. Caplan, can we give you a hand?" Billy asks.

"You six, detention now!" Mr. Caplan says to us.

 _What?_

"What?" Kimberly asks out loud.

"Huh?" Billy asks.

"We didn't do anything." I said. "We just got here."

He puts his wig back on.

"Yes." Mr. Caplan says. "All of you, go now!"

We make our way to detention.

I was freaking out. I've never had detention before. Ever…in my short little life.

"Now.." Mr. Caplan says. "You all know why you're here…"

"Well not really sir…" I said.

"Quiet Ms. Walsh." Mr. Caplan says to me.

I stay quiet.

Skull makes a raspberry noise.

"Your drinking fountain prank was the height of delinquency." Mr. Caplan says.

"But we didn't…" I begin to say.

"If you talk again Ms. Walsh…you'll gain detention for the rest of the week." Mr. Caplan says.

I sighed and stayed quiet.

"But Mr. Caplan…" Jason begins to protest.

"Silence!" Mr. Caplan shouts at him. "Perhaps you would like to join her as well Jason…Now, you're to remain in your seats for the duration of the day…I have a meeting to attend."

"Hey, Mr. Caplan." Bulk says. "Go to your meeting…I know the routine."

I was so tempted to say something but I did not want detention.

"I'll fill them in on the rest." Bulk says.

 _Oh great…detention with Bulk and Skull._

"All right, but I'll be back to check on you shortly." Mr. Caplan says.

He leaves the classroom.

"Thought he'd never leave." Bulk says.

I see them both get up. Then Bulk walk over to where Jason was sitting at.

"Hey you, get out of my chair." Bulk says.

"Do I see your name written on it?" Jason asks him.

"Yeah." Bulk answers. "Right there…see B-U-U-L-K…so move and go sit next to your little girly friend."

"It's not even spelled right." Trini says.

"I guess he doesn't even know how to spell his own name." I say out loud as they look at me.

"Quiet redhead before I tell Mr. Caplan on you." Bulk says to me.

"Redhead?" I asked. "No…I think you forgot my name is Molly…"

"I don't care." Bulk says.

Jason shakes his head and takes a seat beside me.

Bulk sits down where Jason sat at before with a lunchbox.

"So, we still on for tonight?" Skull asks Kimberly.

"Get real, eel." Kimberly says to him.

I laugh.

"I wonder what mom made me for detention today." Bulk says out loud.

He opens his lunch and takes this out this huge sandwich inside of it along with some other stuff.

"There is no way all of that could fit in there." I say to the others.

Skull walks over to him.

"Quit staring." Bulk says to him. "Your ugly mug is making me lose my appetite."

Skull begs for food.

Bulk gives him a can of soda instead.

"Something's not right, guys." Jason says.

"Yeah, what is going on?" Trini asks.

"I've never had detention before." I said. "This really bites."

"Skull thinks he has a date with Kimberly." Zack says.

"Not even Skull's that mentally deficient." Billy says.

Skull opens the soda but it spills onto him.

We all laugh…but Kimberly's laugh was the loudest.

"Oh yeah." Skull says as he gets up and walks towards her.

Kimberly gets up and walks away from him.

"Leave her alone Skull." I say to him.

He ignores me. Kimberly gets away from him though. Skull shakes the soda can and it spills onto Bulk.

"She ducked!" Skull yells.

"Shut up, moonbrain." Bulk calls him.

Bulk then throws a pie at him.

"You guys are making a mess." I say to them. "Cut it out."

"Gee Bulk, this is better than mom makes." Skull says. "Thanks for sharing."

"Ah man, do we have to put up with this all afternoon?" Zack asks.

I sigh into my seat.

"This is so Breakfast Club." I say out loud.

"Ooooh, I love that movie." Kimberly says.

"It's a great movie." Zack says.

"What's Breakfast Club?" Skull asks.

I smack my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"It's a movie you dolt." I answer. "One you should see."

"Man, this stinks." Zack says.

"Yeah, it's like we're being blamed for something we didn't even do." Trini says.

"This is going to go on my permanent record." I said. "I can't have that…then I won't get into a very good college…oh my gosh…I'll end up a hobo on the street begging for food."

"Molly, take deep breaths." Jason says. "That won't happen to you…I can guarantee it."

"If you're sure." I say to him as I smile at him.

"Oh boy." Bulk says all of a sudden as he pushes his food onto the floor. "It's time for my favorite cartoon."

"What?" I asked.

He takes out this small TV that he had in this small bag and plugs it in. He then turns it on. He starts watching it.

Jason and I were playing hangman on a piece of paper.

"Out of my way pinhead." Bulk says as he then pushes Skull to the side.

"But, Bulk, I want to see too." Skull says.

"Hmmm…what a remarkable display of early Neanderthal socio contact." Billy says.

Bulk laughs out loud.

"We interrupt this program for a special report." Someone announces on the TV.

 _Huh?_

"The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." The announcer says. "Who once fought on the side of justice as the defenders of our planet, have now joined with the forces of evil."

"What?" I asked out loud as I get up from my seat and look at the news with the others.

"Say what?" Zack asks.

"That's bogus, we…" Jason begins to say.

"Shhh." I said.

"I mean, the rangers would never join the forces of evil." Jason says.

"The beginning of this tragic turn of events began as the Power Ranger staged a terrifying attack by downtown Angel Grove just moments ago."

"I can't believe my eyes." Kimberly says.

"Or my ears." Trini says.

 _That was us on TV morphed and terrifying the citizens of Angel Grove…but how could that be us if we were stuck here in detetention? Something was going on._

"This attack was totally unprovoked and took the city by surprise." The announces says.

The fake Power Rangers were shooting their fake blasters at people.

"But that's impossible." Billy says.

"Man, the Power Rangers are being framed." Jason says.

"Could be." I said.

"Today, the Power Rangers are behaving like the hoodlums they once put out of business." The announcer says. "It is a dark day for Angel Grove…and the entire world."

"All right!" Both Bulk and Skull say at the same time.

"They're being set up." I said. "This is bogus."

"This is gotta be one of Rita's most evil plans ever." Jason says.

"We've gotta get out of here to stop those phony rangers before they destroy the world." Billy says.

"Yeah, but how?" I asked.

"We could just morph." Trini says.

"No way." Jason says. "We can't reveal our identities to Bulk and Skull."

"That's right." I said.

"Hey, Caplan just took off." Kimberly says as she sticks her head back inside. She was keeping a look out. "Now's our chance to sneak out."

Kimberly leaves the room.

"Come on…let's follow her." Jason says.

"I wouldn't." Bulk says out loud as he stops us from walking. "She'll be back."

"Three, two, one…" Skull says.

The door opens and she comes in with Caplan behind her.

"And stay in." He says to her.

"Amateurs." Bulk calls us.

"Attention students, this is a state of emergency." A girl on the PA says. "Due to the tragic events taking place, no one may leave the school premises until further notice…have a nice day."

I groan out loud.

"We're back with live coverage of the current crisis in downtown Angel Grove." The announcer on the TV says. "The magnitude of this crisis is increasing as is the amount of destruction, which is at this point impossible to do. All efforts to stop the Power Rangers have failed and the city, perhaps the world, is at their mercy."

"Morphin is the only way." Jason says to us.

"But how?" Trini asks.

"I've got an idea." Zack says.

He walks away from us and over to Bulk and Skull.

"Hey Skull." Zack says to him. "You want to see a magic trick?"

"Sure." Skull answers.

"Yeah geek, show us something we haven't seen." Bulk says.

"You mean, like the alphabet?" Kimberly asks.

I laugh out loud at that.

Then Bulk copies my laugh.

"All right, all right…check this out." Zack says. "I can make us disappear."

"No way." Skull says.

"Yes way." Zack says.

"All right, but first cover your eyes." Zack says.

"And count backwards from ten." Jason says.

They both cover their eyes and begin to count backwards.

"Now, plug your ears with your fingers." Trini says. "And then count backwards."

They both do as their told.

Zack walks back over to us and Bulk starts counting.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouts.

"Mastodon!"

"Pteradactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We arrive at the fake Power Rangers location.

"You don't stand a chance." The fake red ranger yells at us.

"Yeah!" The fake rangers say together.

"Not!" We say together.

"Oh yeah?" Scorpina asks. "You want to bet?"

"You know you'll lose!" I shouted. "Give it up!"

"You can't fight the real thing Scorpina!" The real Jason shouted.

"Power Rangers!" We all say together.

"Get them!" Scorpina yells.

Our fake counterparts start coming at us…I see the purple one coming after me.

We start fighting each other.

The fake purple ranger grabs my arm and twits it…then she kicks me in my stomach making me fall down.

I take out my power blade and then throw it at the fake purple ranger…it falls down and turns into a puttie.

"You can't mess with the real me." I say to it.

Everyone had defeated their counterparts…we rush over to the last one…Jason's counterpart was a monster.

We take out our weapons again.

"Farewell, power brats." The monster says to us.

It blasts us with this really long blue static rope…and we all go crashing down.

"Mirrors, mirrors, all around, smash the rangers to the ground." The monster says.

I felt dizzy and disoriented.

The monster blasts us again.

"This guy's getting on my nerves." Jason shouts.

"And to think I always liked mirrors." Kimberly says. "Let's get him guys."

"You're finished!" It shouted.

"Rangers, blade blasters up!" Jason orders.

We get into a pyramid and fire the blasters at the monster.

"Fire!"

"All right, power rangers…let's bring them together!" Jason shouted.

"Right." Trini says.

"Power axe!"

"Power bow!"

"Power daggers!"

"Power lance!"

"Power blades!"

"Power sword!"

"Power Rangers!"

"NOOOO!" The monster shouted as we fire at it.

The monster falls backwards and finally gets destroyed.

"Power Rangers!"

People rush over to us.

"We saw the whole thing." This lady says. "It's terrible how those evil twins tried to frame you."

"We knew you wouldn't let us down." This man says. "Not the real power rangers."

"And so, the power rangers are cleared of all wrongdoing and, once again, have made a world a safer place." This TV reporter says to the camera.

We finally get away from the crowd and unmorph.

"The school." I say to the others.

"She's right…we have to get back." Kimberly says.

"Prepare to teleport." Jason says.

We teleport inside of the detention room we were in before we left it and rush to our seats. Bulk and Skull were not there.

"All right, but if they are in there…you two have detention until you are 50." I hear Mr. Caplan saying outside.

"So what's another two years?" Skull asks.

 _What a moron._

"Put a lid on it, nincompoop." Bulk says to him.

I look up to see Mr. Caplan arrive as I was fake reading my English textbook.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Caplan." I say with the others as he comes in.

"Hey." Bulk says. "How did you do that?"

"It's magic." Zack answers.

"With mirrors like this one." Kimberly says as she takes out her mirror.

The school bell rings and I start to get up from my seat.

"Well, I hope you all learned a lesson." Mr. Caplan says to us.

Jason chuckles.

"We sure did." He says as he takes my hand in his as we both start to leave the classroom.

"And I'll see you two tomorrow." Mr. Caplan says to Bulk and Skull.

"Right." They both say together.

"Guys." Bulk says. "Guys, come on…tell us how you did it…Molly…come on…you're the good one of these goody goods."

"See you around Bulk." I say to him.

"Zack, come on." Bulk says.

"Get a life." Zack says to him.


	40. Doomsday part 1

Author's Note: Another 2 part episode. Doomsday. This one was a tough one. Rangers have a hard battle coming their way.

I was walking down the halls with my friends and my boyfriend as Kimberly reads the newspaper out loud.

"And because of their contribution to justice and their unending efforts to protect the entire planet, Angel Grove city officials have declared today Power Ranger Day." Kimberly reads.

I laugh with the others.

"That's so cool." I said.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

I turn around to see Zack walking towards us as we were going up these flights of stairs.

"Hey, we were reading the newspaper about the power rangers." Trini says.

"Oh yeah, what's it say?" Zack asks.

"Kim, go ahead and tell him." I said.

"Mayor Carrington hopes that the mysterious super heroes will make a public appearance in Angel Grove Park where countless fans will be gathered to celebrate them." Kimberly read as she closes up the newspaper. "I have a feeling the power rangers will show up…don't you?"

I look at Jason.

"What do you think oh fearless leader?" I ask him.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Jason says as he high fives Zack.

"Ay yi captain." I say as we walk down the halls again.

"Hey Molly!"

I turn back around to see Carrie Hoover making her way over to us with Pepper.

"Hey guys."

"The coach is putting up who made the team tomorrow." Carrie says.

"Really?" I ask them.

"Yup." Pepper answers. "I just heard it right now."

I turn to my friends.

"And now they have me freaked out." I said.

"Why?" Trini asks.

"I don't even know if I'm a good enough ball player." I said.

"You were great at practice." Carrie says.

"Yeah and I already apologized for the fight." Pepper says. "So don't freak out."

"You're a great ball player." Jason says. "I've seen you."

"So you say." I said.

"Hey, listen to your boyfriend." Carrie says.

"Alright, I'll check the list out tomorrow." I said.

"You're gonna be great." Zack says.

"Yeah, I hope you make the team." Kimberly says.

"Thanks guys." I say to them.

"Hey you guys!"

I see Linda Johnson running over to us all out of breath.

"Mr. Mccalister…is..giving…us…a…Biology…pop…quiz." Linda says all out of breath.

My eyes widen.

"Wait, wait, wait…what?" Zack asks.

"I was passing by the teacher's lounge and he was talking so loud." Linda says. "He's going to give us a surprise pop quiz."

"That's our next class." Zack says. "Oh snap…I didn't even study."

"Surprise quiz." Linda says. "What part didn't you get?"

I hurriedly get out my Biology textbook and start scanning the chapter we were in.

"I gotta get my textbook." Pepper says. "Come on Carrie."

She takes Carrie by the arm and leads her away from us.

The school bell rings and we all look at each other all nervous.

"Come on…we'll do great guys." Jason says. "We're smart."

We all get to class.

After school, we all go to the park for our event. We were going to make an appearance as the power rangers.

I arrive with Jason and Zack.

"Billy and the girls were supposed to meet us around here." Jason says.

There were people everywhere. I guess they were here for us.

"Check it out, man." Zack says. "All these people are here to see the power rangers."

"Isn't this so great?" I ask them.

"Yeah." Jason answers. "It is."

We then see Angela in front of us.

"Hey Angela!" Zack shouts at her. "Why don't we get together tonight and go out? I'm serious."

"Oh Zack." Angela says. "If you were a power ranger, I would say yes in a minute…keep trying."

"Nice to feel appreciated, huh?" Jason asks.

"What do you even see in her?" I ask him. "She's a total snob."

"She's hot." Zack answers.

I shake my head at him.

"Speaking of which don't you think it's about time for us to morph into costume?" Zack asks.

He tries going after Angela but Jason stops him.

"Whoa, whoa." Jason says. "We still got a little time…I mean by mingling with the crowd like this we lessen the chances of anybody finding out who we really are."

"Hey, what are you two doing tonight, since Angela said no to me?" Zack asks. "Wanna hang?"

"I wish we could Zack but Molly and I already have plans." Jason answers.

"What are the two of you doing?" Zack asks.

"Well we're babysitting the Jensen kids overnight and Jason volunteered to help me out." I reply.

"You two, in a house…alone together?" Zack asks as he looks at us with this funny look on his face.

"Well we're not going to be alone exactly." I said. "We have 3 kids to look after."

"Yeah, while they are all fast asleep in their little beds." Zack says. "What will you two be doing then?"

"Sleeping, which is what normal people do at night." Jason answers.

"Mrs. Jenson says we could sleep in her house." I said. "She has an extra room."

"What does she do anyways?" Zack asks.

"She's a night nurse." I answer.

"Oh, that explains it." Zack says.

"Hey guys."

I turn around to see my little stepbrother Fred with his two friends Bobby and Jake.

"Hey guys." I said.

"What goes on?" Zack asks.

"Checking out this power ranger day." Fred says. "They are all so cool."

"Yeah." Bobby says. "I wanna be one when I grow up."

"Keep dreaming." Jake says. "I'll be a power ranger first then you two."

"You guys…calm down." I say to the three of them.

"Yeah, who knows who these power rangers are?" Jason asks. "They could even be aliens from another planet."

"Aliens?" Bobby asks with his mouth open.

"So the rumors are true man." Jake says. "See, I told you they were aliens…Jason just confirmed it."

"Yeah, but Jason also exercises way too much." Fred says. "Maybe he has brain damage."

"Fred." I say to him giving him a look.

"It's alright Molly." Jason says as he throws his arms around me.

"You apologize right now Fred." I said.

"Sorry Jason." Fred says as he looks at him.

"Hey, who do you think is the best power ranger?" Zack asks.

"Red." Fred answers.

Jason gets this smug look on his face.

"Black." Bobby says.

"Isn't he just the coolest?" Zack asks with a smile on his face.

"Green." Jake says.

"You don't like the purple one?" I asked. "She seems pretty cool."

"How do you know it's a girl and not a boy?" Bobby asks.

"I have an inquiring mind." I answer.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." Fred says.

"Where's Julie?" I ask him.

"She's at home with dad." Fred says. "Dad says he'll stop by later after he rests for a bit."

"Hey, let's go over there." Bobby says as he points to an area where the bouncy thing was. Kids were inside playing in it.

"Looks like fun." Fred says. "Let's go."

"Hey you guys, be careful." I say to them.

"Yes Molly." Fred says.

They leave us to go play.

"Great kids." Zack says.

"They're something alright." I said.

"Hey you guys."

Kimberly, Trini and Billy finally arrive.

"Where are they going?" Trini asks as she points to the back of Fred's back with his two friends.

"They're going to play over there." I answer as I point to the bouncy trampoline.

"Isn't this great?" Kimberly asks.

"I bet this will be an extraordinary event." Billy says.

"So, you guys ready to morph?" Jason asks us.

"Oh yeah!" Zack says excitedly.

"Calm down there Zack." I say to him.

"Yes! Yes!" Zack says. "I gotta impress Angela."

"Out of our way."

"Yes, out of our way."

I turn to see Bulk and Skull dressed in these purple super hero costumes.

"What are you two up to now?" I ask them.

"You'll see my dearest Molly." Bulk says.

"Dearest?" I ask him.

They both walk away from us.

"What are they doing in those costumes?" Kimberly asks.

"This I've got to see." Jason says.

They both get on stage and Bulk gets onto the microphone.

"Testing." Bulk says. "Testing."

The crowd stops talking and looks at them.

"Hello, good citizens of Angel Grove." Bulk says as he waves at the crowd of people. "And welcome to this city's most historic moment…a moment when two of the most dynamic powerful, incredible super heroes ever to walk the Earth decided to move to this fair city and protect its people…of course I'm talking about myself and my sidekick…I'm the incredible Bulkster!"

Bulkk starts shaking his hands around.

This was super embarrassing.

"And I'm super skull!" Skull shouted. "Boy wonderful!"

"Oh my god." I say to the others.

"Show us some of your super powers!" This boy shouted.

"Yeah." Another kid shouts.

They start posing these weird moves and I start laughing with the crowd.

I laugh along with Zack.

"This is classic." He says.

They both disappear all of a sudden.

"What?" I ask out loud.

"Where did he go?" Zack asks.

Everyone around us starts disappearing.

"What's going on?" Jason asks.

"Where's everyone gone?" Kimberly asks.

"Oh no." I said thinking of my brother and his friends. "Fred!"

I run to where the bouncy area was and no one was there. The others chase after me.

"Fred!" I yelled. "Bobby! Jake!"

"Where did they go?" Trini asks.

"They've all seemed to mysteriously disappear." Billy says.

"The whole park is empty." Trini says.

"Fred's gone missing as well." I said. "We have to get him and his friends back this instant."

"Jason to the command center." Jason says through the communicator. "We have an emergency."

"Yes." Zordon answers. "I'm already picking it up rangers…a powerful vortex beam emanating from the moon appears to have enveloped everyone in Angel Grove."

I gasp.

"Rita." Kimberly says.

"We have to get everyone back." I said.

"I've got something Zordon." I hear Alpha say.

"Good." Zordon answers. "Now lock onto the dimensional beam and track its coordinates carefully Alpha…watch for any movement toward Earth."

"But how can the moon move?" Alpha asks.

"The moon cannot Alpha." Zordon says. "But Rita's moon palace can…If she brings it to Earth as I fear she may, it will greatly increase her powers."

"This is terrible." I said.

The ground starts shaking.

"We got big trouble down here, Zordon!" Jason shouted.

"Rangers, you must morph your way to downtown Angel Grove." Zordon says.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouted.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We arrive in downtown Angel Grove.

"Alright rangers, we need Dinozord power now!" Jason shouted.

Our zords come out of there hiding places.

"All right!" Jason shouted.

I jump into my Plesio zord as the others jump into theirs.

"Rangers, log on." Jason says.

"Mastodon, ready to kick it." Zack says.

"Triceratops, online." Billy shouted.

"Saber-toothed tiger, ready." Trini sates.

"Plesio, ready for action." I said.

"Pterodactyl, ready to rock." Kimberly says.

"Alright rangers, power up your crystals!" Jason orders. "Now!"

"Two, one, power up!"

"Alright rangers, let's show them some megazord power!" Jason shouted.

I start activating my Plesio megazord.

"Let's do it!" Jason says.

"Right."

"Goldar's driving cyclopsis." Jason says.

"Attack." Goldar says.

Cyclopsus starts charging towards us.

"Here he comes." Zack says.

"We can't allow him for his strategic advantage, we've got to match for him to move." Billy says.

"If we don't we're finished." Trini says.

Goldar attacks both of our megazords with his zord Cyclopsus. He was good.

He kicks and punches both of our megazords.

Then he starts blasting at us, including my Plesio Megazord.

Both of our megazords fall down.

We were in trouble.

He starts to destroy the city around us with his blasts.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked through my computer microphone.

"Yeah, we're good." Jason answers. "We're getting back up now…so should you…be careful Molly…this is a tough one."

"Yeah, you got it." I said.

Then Cyclopsus blasts at us again.

I hear the flute. Jason was calling the Dragonzord to come out and help us.

All of us start fighting Cyclopsis together.

"Time to feel the power of Cyclopsus!" Goldar shouted at us.

The Megazord of the other rangers float into the air and gets thrown back.

I blast at Cyclopsus.

"Take that you creep." I say to him.

"All right, Molly we're switching to DragonPlesio battle mode." Jason says.

We begin transforming and I was now with the rangers in their cockpit.

"All right rangers, let's move in!" Jason shouted.

"Take that!" Goldar shouted at the T-Rex zord who was still outside.

The T-Rex zord falls down.

Cyclopsus blasts at the Dragonzord.

"This is almost too easy!" Goldar shouted.

He blasts more at our megazord and we fall down.

"Goldar is really on a rampage." I said.

"Keep a look out." Zack says. "We'll beat him."

He makes his way over to us and steps on us.

He kicks us and we roll over.

He was really giving us a beating.

Titanus and the ultrazord arrive and start helping us. We get back up.

"All systems back online." Jason says. "Initiation Ultrazord sequence…Ultrazord's powered up and ready for action!"

"Awesome." I said.

"Lock on and Fire!" We all say together.

We blast at Cyclopsus and it stumbles back.

Then it falls down and explodes.

"Yes! We did it!" I yelled.

We all cheered.

Then I see Titanus sink to the ground.

"What's happening?" I asked.

We march to Titanus and try to pull it out but a blasts knocks us back and stops us from doing so.

"Titanus!" I shouted.

Then we see some kind of explosion.

"NOOOO!" Jason shouted.

"Titanus is gone!" Billy says. "Now what?"

"I don't know Billy." Jason replies.

"We have to go back to the command center." I said. "And fast."

"Yeah, let's do it." Jason says.

The six of us teleport out of our megazord while our zords go back into hiding.

We arrive back at the command center unmorph and watch wat was happening.

"Lokar's out of control." Jason says.

"It looks like Rita's reconstructed Cyclopsus." Zack says.

"Zordon, what are we going to do?" Kimberly asks.

"We need help and fast." I say out loud.

"Nothing." Zordon answers. "Until your zords are all re-energized…only then can you battle Lokar."

"So if we stop him, we stop Rita and the others, right Zordon?" Zack asks.

"Yes Zack." Zordon answers. "Alpha is scanning the computer memory for more data on Lokar to help you defeat him…it should provide you a clue to defeat him."

"Zordon, what about all the people?" Billy asks. "Where are they?"

"My little brother and his friends have also disappeared." I said. "Can we get them back?"

"My sensors indicate that they are all safe but out of reach in Rita's dimensional vortex." Zordon explains.

"We're their only hope." Jason says.

"That is correct rangers." Zordon says. "Because if you lose this battle, they will all be trapped in Rita's vortex forever."

 _Oh no. Fred._ I thought as my fear began to increase of him being trapped inside that so called dimension. This was going to be a tough battle. I hope we pull through this…and soon.


	41. Doomsday part 2

Author's note: Conclusion of Doomsday is upon us. There is still more to come. I am not stopping till the end of In Space and maybe do those 2 episodes in Lost Galaxy where In Space comes back in. Will Jason and Molly still be together? So look out for more from me.

"Zordon, please…is there any way to get back the citizens of Angel Grove?" I ask him. "I have to get my brother back along with his friends."

"Cyclopsis is one of Rita's most terrifying creations Molly." Zordon says. "She hasn't brought him out in over 10,000 years…you'll have to defeat him if you are to release the population of Angel Grove from the dimensional vortex in which Rita has them trapped…Goldar has taken over piloting Cyclopsis with backup from Lokar…the situation is grave…if you don't win this battle soon, Angel Grove and the entire world is doomed."

"We gotta stop that thing." Jason says.

"And I vote for right now." I said. "I have to get Fred back."

"We'll get him back." Jason says. "Don't worry Molly."

I nod at him.

"Billy, what's the updates on the zords?" Jason asks him.

"Still not fully re-energized." Billy responds. "They took a beating in the fight against Cyclopsis."

"The zords need another 12 hours to be at full power." Alpha says.

"12 hours?" I asked.

"We can't wait that long." Jason says. "We'll take them at half power."

"Jason, if we do that…we risk doing serious damage to the zords." Billy says.

"We don't have a choice." Jason says.

"There is too much danger in what you proposed." Zordon says.

"Zordon, what about our city?" Kimberly asks. "We have to stop it from being destroyed."

"Not to mention rescuing all those people trapped in Rita's dimensional vortex." Zack says.

"They're safe right now but if we have to wait 12 hours, it may be too late." Trini says.

"We have to do it Zordon." I said. "My brother and his friends are trapped in there."

"What you are asking has never been tried before." Zordon says. "If the zords' backups fail, you and everything in the morphin grid could vanish forever…do you really want to try this."

"I'm willing to take that chance for my family." I say to him. "I'm in."

"You know we do Zordon." Jason says.

"Yeah." Zack says.

"You've got it." Trini says.

"Affirmative." Billy says.

"That takes real guts Molly." Zack says. "You're willing to sacrifice yourself for Fred."

I nod my head.

"Yeah." I said. "He along with his dad are the only ones I have left now…you know?"

"Yeah." Zack says.

"Coordinates are set." Alpha says. "Are you ready to morph to the city?"

"Ready, Alpha." Jason says.

"Good luck." Zordon says. "And let the power protect you."

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouts.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We teleport to the city and our zords were back online. I activate my Plesio Megazord and the rangers' activate theirs.

"Back for more." I hear Rita saying. "Lokar will take care of for good…right Lokar?"

"Bring my brother back right now Rita!" I yell at her.

She laughs.

"Yeah I'll bring him back you puny purple puke…when you power brats are all gone." She says.

Lokar blasts this very huge wind at both of our megazords and we go flying backwards.

Cyclopsis was starting to take down the rangers' megazord and I begin blasting him.

"Molly don't!" Jason shouted. "He'll get you too."

"I don't care." I said.

Cyclopsis turns to me and then it marches towards me.

"Bring it on." I said.

We both began to fight.

The ranger's megazord was down. I don't care if he really hurts me and my megazord.

Cyclospis takes his sword and then begins to plunge it on my side but I quickly dodge it.

Then it blasts me and I see electricity bits fall down all around me. It blasts me again and my megazord falls down.

"Molly, are you alright?" Jason asks.

"Oh, I'm having a field day here." I say through the microphone.

"Don't worry." Jason says. "We're coming."

I see their megazord get back up and they blast at Cyclopsis right when it was about to step on me.

He falls down.

Now their megazord begins to fight Cyclopsis as I get mine back up to help them.

Cyclopsis hits them again and their megzord falls down.

I then hear the flute. Jason must be calling for the Dragonzord.

I see the Dragonzord making its way over to us.

Cyclopsis chops off a bit of the Dragonzord's tail.

I blast at Cyclopsis and it turns to me right as the Dragonzord falls down.

Then Lokar sends electricity blasts at all three of our megazords and we all go falling down to the ground.

"I can't move my megzord." I say through the mic.

"Neither can we." Kimberly says through her zord.

"They're all yours Rita." Lokar says.

Something red blasts at all of our megazord. It started to blink red.

"What's going on?" I yelled. "I can't move my megazord!"

"It's overloading!" Jason shouted.

"Circuits are out." Trini says.

All of our megazord parts start disappearing around us.

"Rangers, abandon ship!" Jason shouted.

I get out of my Plesio megazord very fast and jump down.

We end up on stage at the Angel Grove park where our celebration was supposed to take place.

"You guys okay?" Jason asks as he jumps down from the stage.

"Yeah." I answer as the others did as well.

"Jason to command center." Jason says through the communicator.

No response.

"Jason to command center!" Jason shouted. "We have an emergency!"

No response again.

"Rita's undoubtedly jamming the frequency." Billy explains. "We've lost our contact with Zordon and Alpha."

"And the zords." Zack says.

"They just came apart." Kimberly says. "They just dissolved."

"That was actually the new security system Zordon designed for the zords." Billy explains.

"So we still have them?" I ask. "Do they still work?"

"Yes." Billy says. "You see, if they lose in battle, they disassemble and return to the secret hiding place to re-energize."

"So the zords aren't destroyed?" Trini asks.

"Negative." Billy answers.

"The problem now is we have no way of contacting them." Zack says.

"Maybe we do." Billy says. "I might have the equipment back at my garage to change the frequency of the communicators."

"Then let's move." Jason says.

We all start heading over to Billy's house.

"Trini, check over there." Billy says to her as we arrive at his garage.

"I hope we can fix the frequency soon." I say to Jason.

"He'll fix them Molly." Jason says. "Don't worry, we'll get your brother back."

"Did you find it?" Billy asks her as she comes back over to us.

"Yeah." Trini answers. "How does it look Billy?"

"I've got all the equipment I need." Billy says. "It's just a matter of time."

"Even if he does fix the communicators and establishes contact with Zordon, then what?" Kimberly asks.

"Hopefully, Zordon's already come up with a plan or this truly is the end of the power rangers." Jason says.

Billy starts working on the communicators.

"How's it coming Billy?" Jason asks.

"I'm adjusting the modulator to read an alternative signal." Billy replies. "I Just need a few more minutes."

"Your few minutes are up!"

I scream as I see Goldar and two putties arrive.

"Goldar!" Jason shouted.

"Greetings power rangers." Goldar says. "I thought I'd stop by and say hello…before I say goodbye forever…it's been nice knowing you."

"Jason, the equipment." Billy says.

"Keep working Billy." Jason says to him. "We'll take care of Goldar."

"Still living in a fantasy, huh?" Goldar asks.

"Leave us alone." I said.

"You're about to learn a little lesson little purple." Goldar says. "And the rest of you power pukes."

He pushes some stuff off a nearby table as we get ready to fight him.

"You guys…I did it." Billy says.

I sigh in relief. I did not want to fight Goldar.

"They're functional." Billy says.

"Impossible." Goldar says.

"We're out of here." Jason says.

The six of us teleport out of Billy's garage and back to the command center.

"Rangers, you're okay!" Alpha says.

"Zordon." Jason says.

"Are you all right?" Zordon asks us.

"Yeah, we're all in one piece." Zack says.

"Then there's no time to waste." Zordon says. "We may finally have a way to defeat Rita."

"We do?" I asked.

"How?" Jason asks.

"Alpha tapped into Rita's data storage and discovered a weakness in Cyclopsis we can use." Zordon explains.

"What do we do?" Trini asks.

"Cyclopsis will adjust to whatever it fights." Zordon says. "If you change battle modes, he will not be able to keep up."

"Are the zords powered up?" Zack asks.

"Ready and waiting for you." Alpha says.

"Good, maybe we can finally destroy Cyclopsis and save everyone in Angel Grove." I said.

"Each time you change, Cyclopsis will weaken as it tries to adjusts." Zordon explains.

"Use this to your advantage rangers, Titanus is now re-energized and is ready for action…when the time is right, call upon the power of ultrazord…if you fire on Cyclopsis in its moment of weakness, you will be able to destroy it."

"Then there's no time to lose." Jason says.

"Let the power protect you." Zordon says. "Remember, the quicker you change modes, the weaker Cyclopsis becomes."

"Got it Zordon." I said.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouted.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power Rangers!"

"All right, let's get to work!" Jason shouted. "Tyrannosaurus power!"

"Oh yeah, I call on the power of the mastodon!" Zack yells.

"Prodigious." Billy says. "Triceratops power!"

"I call on the power of the Pterodactyl!" Kimberly shouted.

"I call on the power of the Saber-toothed tiger!" Trini yells.

"I call on the power of the Plesiosaurus!" I shouted next as I wait for my zord to arrive with the others.

We jump into our zords again.

"Give me your best shot!" Goldar shouted from inside Cyclopsis.

"Fire away!" I yelled.

I start blasting him along with the other zords.

Cyclopsis starts battling with Jason in his T-Rex zord.

"Switching to Megazord now!" Jason shouted. "Molly, get your megazord ready!"

"Right!" I said.

I activate my Plesio Megazord while the others switch to their megazord mode.

I then see the power sword drop down from the sky and their megazord catches it.

"You can't win, rangers!" Goldar shouted.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that!" I shouted.

Their megazord starts fighting with Cyclopsis and then I hear the flute.

Dragonzord, come on.

The Dragonzord soon arrives. All of our megazords start fighting with Cyclopsis.

Dragonzord knocks down and breaks Cyclopsis sword that he had. He was defenseless.

We then start to change into DragonPlesiozord battle mode. I was back with the rangers inside their megazord.

Cyclopsis comes at us but we hit him with the power staff.

Lokar blasts at us from the sky and we fall down.

"Titanus now!" Jason shouted.

"Ultrazord, power up!" We all say together.

We get on top of Titanus and the ultrazord.

"You two have had it!" Jason shouted.

Lokar just laughs.

"All right rangers, let's finish them!" Jason shouts.

"Lock on and fire!" We all shouted.

We blast at full power at Cyclopsis and a few seconds later, he gets destroyed.

All of us cheered inside the megazord.

"Let's go!" Jason shouted.

We jump down from our megazords.

I see Rita's moon palace fly up.

"We're too late." I said as I point to the sky. The rangers turn to look as well.

"We'll get them next time." Jason says.

We make our way to the park morphed as the power rangers. Everyone was back. I look around for Fred and there he was with his friends. I couldn't get to him right now.

"Look, everyone it's the power rangers!" I hear uncle Ernie shout.

"My heroes!" Mrs. Appleby says as I see her not too far away.

Everyone starts to clap and cheer for us.

"They must have saved us." Mr. Caplan says.

"Clear the way for the power rangers!" The mayor yells.

We make our way towards the front. I pass by Fred and ruffle his hair.

"Did you see that?" Fred asks. "The purple ranger just ruffled my hair."

"That's not fair." Jake says.

"They are so cool." Bobby says as we keep on walking.

We see Tommy talking to these kids nearby and we greet him as we pass by him. He smiles at us.

We got on stage.

"As the mayor of Angel Grove city, it is with great pride that I stand here before you. In the presence of true heroes." The mayor says. "They have risked their lives countless times for the safety of our city and its people…they are true examples of good triumphing over evil and now it is time to thank them…they are the power rangers!"

I wave to everyone as the people of Angel Grove all clapped and cheered for us.

All of us put our hands together and then shout "Power Rangers!"

After making sure Fred was alright…the 6 of us teleport back to the command center.

"Congratulations, power rangers." Zordon says. "Victory is yours…you have dealt Rita a serious blow and have proven yourselves to be the mightiest heroes on Earth."

"Thanks Zordon." Jason says.

"Rangers, the time has come to choose again." Zordon says.

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asks.

"You have gone far beyond the call of duty and saved your world from a terrible fate." Zordon says. "And although the danger has not passed completely you may now choose whether you wish to remain power rangers or return to your regular lives…the decision is yours."

"There's no decision to be made Zordon." Jason says. "I think we all feel the same way."

"Besides, I still have to find my older brother and sister." I said. "They are still out there somewhere…I made a promise to my mom to find them."

"Yeah." Kimberly says. "We're the power rangers."

"To the end." Trini says.

"I mean you chose us to end Rita and it doesn't end there." Zack says.

"There are other villains, other crimes to protect the city from." Billy says.

"Yes." I add in. "I'm not going to stop, till all this evil is over."

"Zordon, you've taught us what truth, honor and real courage are all about." Trini says. "We don't have to abandon that now."

"So in other words, you can't get rid of us." Zack says.

We all laugh.

"I am very pleased to hear you say those things." Zordon says. "The world is very lucky to have you and so am I. May the power protect you, always."

Alpha then starts sneezing.

"Hey, sorry, rangers." Alpha says. "I've caught a computer virus."

"Guys." Jason says as he puts his fist out.

I put my hand on top of his and the others soon follow.

"Power Rangers!"

We all jump up.

I wonder what's in store for us now. What's more to come?


	42. Rita's Seed of Evil

Author's Note: The rangers are always trying to do something good for the planet. I like this one. Also added an extra scene.

"Very nice work." Mr. Caplan says as he looks at our plants on top of this table. "These saplings you've grown for the science project look very healthy."

"Thanks Mr. Caplan." Trini says.

"You know I think you're ready for phase two—transplanting them to the park." Mr. Caplan says.

"Really?" I asked. "Our puny plants at the park?"

"Cool." Zack says. "Soon they'll grow into trees and provide the environment with oxygen and clean air."

"And with an accelerated rate with the rain forests being destroyed, every tree planted counts." Billy explains.

"Well, keep me posted on your progress." Mr. Caplan says.

"Nerds, nerds, so absurd, how does your garden grow?"

We turn around to see Bulk and Skull arrive and walk towards us.

"Yeah." Skull says. "How does it grow?"

"I guess you don't pay attention in Bio class, do you?" I ask them.

"With Billy's special fertilizer, it's gonna grow great." Jason says.

"Want to make a bet?" Bulk asks. "This time we got you geeks beat…show em' Skull."

He rolls something and reveal it as their tree.

"Now these are baby trees." Bulk says. "Not like the little toothpicks you guys are growing."

"Yeah, toothpicks." Skull says.

"I thought I told you to get a better vocabulary skill Skull." I say to him.

He throws something at me…A scream escapes my lips as I duck under the table very fast.

"Hey!" Jason shouted.

"It slipped out of my hands." Skull says. "Oooops."

"Be more careful next time." Trini says.

"Yeah, right." Skull says. "Next time I won't miss her head."

Kimberly then walks over to their plant. I carefully stand back up.

"100% pure baby plastic tree." Kimberly says. "19.95…Yeah, you guys are really ahead of us, not."

I laugh with the others.

Bulk rolls the plant away.

"I thought I told you to pull off the tags." Bulk says to Skull.

"I knew I forgot something." Skull says as he backs away from Bulk.

Bulk tries to get Skull but Skull keeps dodging away.

As Bulk turns around, someone splashes paint all over him and we start laughing.

"Would you watch what you're doing?" This guy asks in back of Skull.

"That is the closest he's ever gonna get to to having a green thumb." Zack says.

After we leave them…we head on to the park with our supplies to plant the trees at the park.

"Guys, this is the place where we can plan trees." Jason says as we stop.

"My special fertilizer should enhance the growing process." Billy says.

"I hope it works." I said.

"Very impressive, Billy." Trini says.

"Alright you guys, let's find a spot and do it." Kimberly says. "Over here?"

We find a nice spot to plant our trees in.

It was a lot of fun planting. I would love to do that in my backyard…I guess that's what they call gardening.

"Good work, you guys." Trini says after we were done.

"It was really fun." I said.

"They look so cute." Kimberly says.

"It's hard to believe huge trees start out as little things like that." Jason says.

"Hey, man, even you were a baby once." Zack says.

"We all were." I said.

"Hey, we should go get some fresh water." Billy says.

"I'm up for that." I said.

"Yeah, let's go." Jason says.

We start making our way to get more water.

"And we're doing something to make the world a better place." Trini says as we continue walking.

"Yeah, you're right." I said. "It's really a great thing that we're doing."

"Hey you guys…I'm having a movie night tonight if you guys wanna come." I say to them.

"At your house?" Kimberly asks.

"Yeah." I answer.

"You know I'm in." Jason says as he takes my hand in his.

"Cool." Zack says. "What movie are we watching…and please no romantic comedy type of thing."

"So you guys will come?" I ask them.

"What's the movie and I'll think about it." Zack says.

"It's something about the Last Dragon." I said.

"Berry Gordy's the last Dragon?" Zack asks. "I love that movie…yo I'm in."

"Looks like we're going over to Molly's tonight." Kimberly says.

"Hey, guys, look up ahead." Jason says as we stop. He points up ahead.

I see Squat near our plants.

"It's Squatt." Trini says.

"Why is he here?" I asked.

"What is he doing?" Kimberly asks.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Zack says.

"Let's move!" Jason shouts.

The putties soon arrive.

"Putties!" Billy shouted.

"It's just what we need right now." I said.

The putties circle around us.

"We're surrounded." Trini says.

"Oooh, I'm out of here!" I hear Squatt saying.

"Not for long." Jason says.

"Kick it!" Zack shouts.

We start to fight the putties. I beat 4 of them down as I punched and kicked them like the others were doing.

After I beat the putties that were around me, I rush over to Jason's side and together side by side, we fight them off.

We get back into circle formation and the putties soon disappear.

"Man, what was that all about?" Zack asks.

"I don't know." Jason answers. "But Rita must be up to something."

Suddenly the ground moves and I could hear this loud rumble.

"Earthquake!" I said.

"Rita's definitely up to something." Kimberly says.

"Let's get back to the command center!" Jason shouts.

The six of us teleport back to the command center.

"Ay yi yi yi." Alpha says.

"Power rangers…my sensors indicate a major disturbance in the morphin' grid." Zordon says.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Observe the viewing globe." Zordon says as we all turn around to see.

"Great." Kimberly says. "Rita is having another one of her temper tantrums."

"The computer can initiate a search for the source of the disturbance." Zordon says.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha says. "So many figures, so little time!"

"Let me help you with that, Alpha." Billy says as he walks over to them.

"Sounds like we need to work fast." Zack says.

"Time is of the essence rangers, we may stop whoever it is Rita has planned if we can catch it in time." Zordon says.

"I want to go back to the park, Zordon." Jason says. "See if I can figure out why Squatt was there…I mean, it may tie into all of this."

"Excellent idea, Jason." Zordon says.

"I'll go with you." I said.

"Alright, you can come." Jason says. "I'll let you guys know what I find."

"Good luck Jase." Zack says.

"Molly take care of him." Kimberly says.

"Of course I will." I said. "We'll be back soon."

"You two, be careful." Trini says.

Jason and I teleport out of the command center and back to the park.

"Alright, so where was Squatt?" I ask.

"He was around here." Jason says as he walks in front of me and go to where Squatt was seen last. "Come on."

He takes my hand in his and we walk further up ahead.

We start looking around.

Jason's communicator beeps.

"What is it, Zordon?" Jason asks.

"We've traced the energy of the disturbance to the park." Zordon says. "Rita has apparently planted some powerful seeds there."

"So that's what Squatt was doing here." Jason says.

"Yes, and you must find the seeds, if the bulb blooms, the monster will quickly reach full power." Zordon explains.

We start looking around to where we planted our little trees.

"Hey, look." I say to him as I see something glow purple in the ground.

"We've found something Zordon." Jason says.

"Be careful." I say to him as he crouches towards the purple glowy thing on the ground.

I kneel next to him as he reaches his hand out to the glowy thing on the ground.

He yelps in pain as he touches it and pulls his hand back.

"Are you ok?" I ask him.

"Yeah." Jason says.

"Molly and I found Rita's seeds Zordon." Jason says. "But they're protected in some kind of energy field."

I gasp as something grabs me by the leg. Then it grabs Jason. I struggle to break free from it. I begin to step on the rubber black thing and I eventually get out of it as Jason helps me step out of the thing. Then it comes at us again.

"What is this?" I ask Jason.

Jason and I dodge away from the ugly thing.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouted.

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

More of that big ugly black thing came from the ground. Jason jumps up with his power sword but it hits Jason.

"Molly, watch out!" Jason says as he gets in front of me.

Another one hits him and then it grabs him and it was around him.

"Let go of me, you overgrown asparagus!" Jason says to it as he struggles to break free from it.

I scream as one comes from the ground. It wraps around my legs making me fall down and it begins to wrap around me as well. This thing was strong. It was crushing me as well.

"Molly!" Jason shouted. "Hang on!"

I begin to struggle from it but it was too big.

Soon the other power rangers come and break us free.

"Jase, Molly…are you two okay?" Zack asks.

Trini helps me up and I nod my head.

"Yeah." Jason says.

"That thing was so strong." I say to them. "It was crushing us."

We walk over to the seeds that Rita had planted.

"Be careful Jason." Billy says. "The seeds may be active."

"It's ok" Jason says. "I'll just shut it down so we can get to the seeds…let's hurry."

Goldar and Scorpina soon show up.

"Scorpina." Jason says.

"Now, it's time for you to leave those seeds alone." Scorpina says to us.

"Super putties!" Goldar shouted.

We begin to fight the super putties.

"Let's blast them!" Goldar shouted as they both jump up at the same time and blast us.

"Come on rangers, let's get it together." Jason says.

"These putties are tough." I said.

We then began to battle both Goldar and Scorpina.

Goldar slashes me down and I fall down just like what he was doing with the others.

"Red ranger, I have news for you chum." Scorpina says to him as we all regroup. "You and your playmates have met your match."

They blast us again and we fall down.

"Come on guys, we can't let them beat us." Jason says to us.

I see this monster grow. I guess it was her Octoplant like Zordon told us about.

"Oh no, it's too late." I say to the others.

"You guys, a tower of flower." Trini says.

"Puny animals." Octoplant says to us.

"Puny, huh?" Trini asks. "We'll see about that you overgrown petal-pusher…right guys?"

"Right." I say with the others.

"We need dinozord power now!" Jason shouted.

Our zords soon arrive and Jason jumps into his."

"Great…let's go." Jason says.

We jump into our zords.

"Yeah." Zack says. "Ready to kick."

"On line and ready for action." Billy says.

"All right, all system's go." Trini says.

"Let's destroy her into oblivion." I said.

"Let's wilt this flower." Kimberly says.

Octoplant blasts at all our zords.

"All right rangers, power up your crystals!" Jason orders.

"Two, one…power up."

"Hit it." Jason says.

We begin forming our megazords.

"Let's finish her!" Jason orders through the mic.

Both our megazords start fighting with Octoplant.

She throws her tentacles at the rangers megazord.

I blast at her and help take the tentacles break free from the rangers' megazord.

"All right, way to go Molly." Jason says.

But she blasts at us again.

"We need the power sword now!" Jason shouts.

I see the power sword come down and their megazord catches it.

"She's looking at herself." Jason says. "Now's our chance."

"Do it." I said.

She finally gets destroyed.

Next day at school…we walk down the stairs.

"Plants can be amazing." Jason says.

"Yeah…leave it to Rita to take something as beautiful as a plant and make it evil." Kimberly says.

"I just hope that's the end of her green thumb." Trini says as we walk into class.

"I want you to know that I'm extremely impressed with all your science projects." Mr. Caplan says. "And I passed by the park this morning to see how the saplings fared and you really did a great job."

"Thanks Mr. Caplan…I just hope the people of Angel Grove will treat them with care and respect." Trini says.

"Affirmative." Billy says. "When they'll grow up they'll provide us with beauty, shade and clean air."

"Hey, what about us?"

I turn around in my seat to see Bulk and Skull covered in what looked to be trash. I crinkle my nose.

"We deserve an A+ after what we've been through." Bulk says.

"Yeah, after what we've been through." Skull says.

"Farkus, Eugene…you're late again." Mr. Caplan says. "Where have you been?"

"We got taken for a ride, and then we got dumped." Bulk answers.

"Yeah." Skull says. "In a dumpster."

I giggle out loud and Skull sends me a glare.

"What's the matter?" Mr. Caplan asks as he starts walking to them. "What's the problem here? What is it with you two?"

He takes a sniff and then falls backwards onto the floor.

Jason and the others start laughing. I however, get up from my seat and help Mr. Caplan sit up.

"You two go to the bathroom, and clean up…you're stinking up the room." I say to them.

"That's right you two." Mr. Caplan says. "Go right now."

Bulk begins to mumble something and they both leave the classroom.

After class finishes, I walk over to the list posted on the activities board…to see if I made the Softball team.

"Molly Walsh, Molly Walsh, Molly Walsh." I said as I look at the list. "Ah, yes!"

I see my name posted on the name of left fielder. I made the team. Yes!

I couldn't wait to begin to play.


	43. A Pig Surprise

Author's Note: Pudgy pig is back. Ya'll remember him from the Food Fight episode. Anyways, I'm going to change the face of my OC soon. She'll still be a red head though. Maybe when I get into Zeo. Already working on a few covers for that one. Just don't know which one to pick. But I still have got a long way to go since I also have to watch and write out Mighty morphin' Alien Rangers. Remember when they were all little and they all had to go on a quest to find their zeo crystals? I already have something planned for Molly to get hers. Anyways, here is A Pig Surprise.

I was currently at the park for the pet adoption day helping animals find new homes with my friends.

"Come on, guy." Jason says as he carries a bunny and hands him over to some kid who adopted him.

"It's such a shame, we had to give him away." I said. "He was so cute."

"Not cuter than me…I hope." Jason says.

"He was definitely cuter." I said as I smile at him.

"That's really harsh Molly." Jason says.

I laugh at him.

"Well we gave away all the animals we had." Jason says as he looks at the empty cages on our table.

"Which is an awesome thing." I said.

We see Billy and Trini give away a dog and then Kimberly walks over to us.

"If this keeps up like this…we'll find all the pets new owners today." Jason says.

"Yeah, I sure hope all these adorable animals will land in good homes." Trini says.

"Affirmative." Billy says. "Having a pet is a big responsilbility."

"Of course it is." I agree. "I have a dog at home…we have to walk her while she does her business and also feed her and groom her."

"We know that Molly." Kimberly says. "We have been to your house."

"Perhaps I need to have my glasses examined, but, uh…if I'm not mistaken, there's…

I look up to see a lady walking a pig?

"A lady walking a pig." Kimberly says. "I see it too."

"Now you don't see that everyday." I said.

"Excuse me." The old lady says as she walks up to us with her pig. "I was wondering if someone would be able to help me…I need to find a nice family to adopt poor Norman."

The pig snorts and squeals around.

"Oh, he's so cute." Trini says.

"Very adorable." I say.

"Yuck." Kimberly says.

The old lady starts sobbing.

"Oh please, won't someone help me?" The old lady asks us.

"Oh, please don't cry ma'm." I say to her. "We'll help you…right guys?"

"Of course we will ma'm." Trini says.

"We'll do everything we can to find Norman a good home." Jason says.

"We promise." I said.

"Oh, thank you." The old lady says. "You are such sweethearts, all of you…especially you…pretty little redhead."

"I go by Molly Walsh ma'm." I say to her.

"Well thank you so much Molly and friends." The old lady says.

The pig grunts again as the old lady pets him.

Then she walks away.

"Well that just about does it." Billy says.

"Hold it!"

I look up to see Bulk and Skull come over our way.

"Hold it!" Bulk shouts at us as they stop running in front of us. "Nobody move!"

"We want a pet too." Skull says.

"You do?" I ask them.

"Something cool…something different…" Bulk says.

"Like us." Skull says.

The pig squeals from underneath the table and it comes out.

"Fellas, meet Norman." Billy say as the pig comes out.

"Here." Kimberly says as she hands Bulk the leash she was holding onto.

They looked unsure of the pig.

"He's a really nice pig." I said. "I hope you enjoy him."

Then they both nod their heads.

After the pet auction was over…Jason and I spent the rest of the day together.

Next day at school...

Bulk and Skull actually had brought Norman too school…showing him off.

"Can you believe Bulk and Skull?" I ask Jason as I stood next to him at his locker. "They actually brought Norman to school."

"I guess they want attention." Jason says.

Kimberly soon shows up and opens her locker.

"Hey Kim." I say to her.

"Hey Molly." Kimberly says. "I can't believe Bulk and Skull brought that pig to school."

"So absurd, right?" I asked.

"Hey guys, have you seen Bulk and Skull?" Zack asks as he, Billy and Trini walk over to us.

"Yeah." Kimberly says. "They were just here with that disgusting pig."

"Pigs aren't disgusting." I said. "They're really cool to have as pets."

"What's up?" Jason asks them.

"We think that Rita might to do something to Norman." Trini answers.

"Norman?" I ask. "Why?"

Jason sighs.

"Alright." He says. "Billy, Trini…keep working on that device…as for the rest of us…we'll split up to find Bulk and Skull."

We start looking for Bulk and Skull. We needed Norman back.

I walk by the park by myself to see if I can find them and they weren't there. I sighed.

"This is really hopeless" I say to myself.

My communicator beeps.

"Molly here, yes Zordon…what is it?" I ask through the communicator.

"Teleport to the command center immediately." Zordon says. "We have a situation."

"Alright." I said.

I look around to make sure no one was watching and I teleport myself out of the park and into the command center. Jason, Trini, Kimberly and Billy were there already…but where was Zack.

He tells us what was happening with Norman and that he'll contact Zack to see if he's found him.

"I hope he's found him." I said.

He contacts Zack and then a few seconds later, Zack arrives to the command center.

"Sorry guys, it got away." Zack says to us.

"Power Rangers, it is apparent that once again we face Rita's evil pudgy pig." Zordon says. "You must stop this overweight menace and do away with him once and for all."

"But, Zordon, we can't hurt it." Trini says. "It's a real pig."

"And are you ready for this?" Kimberly asks. "His name is Norman."

"This is indeed most unfortunate." Zordon says. "Do your best to bring him under control and at all costs, keep pudgy pig from running free."

"You got it." Jason says to him. "Guys, it's morphin' time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pteradactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power Rangers!"

The pudgy pig was on top of a building roof sitting on the ledge.

"There he is!" Zack shouted.

"It's gonna be all that we can stomach." Jason says.

"He's preparing to descend!" Billy says.

"Look out guys." I said.

"Here I come!" The pudgy pig says as he jumps down from the roof. Then he jumps backwards onto the roof and back down again.

"Let's get him!" Jason orders.

I take out my power blade while the others take out their weapons. Then we run to him and start fighting him. He knocks me down as I get closer to him.

"Come on…we don't want to hurt you." Kimberly says.

Jason gets knocked down and I rush over to him with the others.

Then some white mists shoots out of him and he was no longer there.

"Hey, where did he go?" Jason asks.

"He's vanished again." Zack says.

"How did he just leave like that?" I asked.

"He vaporized us." Trini says. "What are we going to do?"

"Zordon, we lost him!" Jason shouted through his communicator.

"Understood Power Rangers." Zordon says.

"That sausage-head's gotta be around here somewhere." Jason says as we teleport to some farm area.

"If he is, we'll find him." Trini says.

"Hopefully he's not attacking anyone or anything." I say.

"Yeah, it's not like he's going to blend in with the scenery or anything." Kimberly says.

"Split up." Jason says. "Cover more ground that way."

"Right." I say with the others.

We all go our separate ways to look for Norman.

I look around for him. But no luck. I run back to the others.

"Anyone have any better luck than I did?" Jason asks us.

"Guys, you're never going to believe this." Zack says as he arrives.

"You found him." Kimberly says.

"This way." Zack says. "Come on."

We follow him and he points to Norman.

"Check that out." Zack says.

I look up to see pudgy pig. He was singing and dancing around.

"What is he doing?" Trini asks.

"He appears to be dancing." Billy says.

"No way." Kimberly says. "A dancing pig?"

"That's very cute." I said as I start laughing.

"Now I've seen everything." Trini says.

"Not so loud." Jason says. "We don't want him to know we're here."

"Hold it guys, what is he doing now?" Trini asks.

"Come with me to the pigsty." Pudgy pig says. "We'll make such beautiful bacon together."

I giggle at that.

"Oh how sweet, he's in love." Trini says.

"That is so gross." Kimberly says.

"Well, this proves our hypothesis." Billy says. "That underneath the façade, this is indeed Norman."

"Yup." Trini answers. "One of Rita's real monsters could never fall in love that way."

"And love will keep him busy, that's for sure." Jason says. "Until Billy can change him back."

Jason's communicator beeps.

"Jason here." Jason says. "Go ahead, Zordon."

"Power Rangers, it appears pudgy pig was a diversion to keep you occupied…Goldar is attacking Angel Grove…there is not a moment to lose…you must intercept him immediately."

"Why don't you guys go deal with Goldar?" I ask. "I'll stay here and keep checking on Norman…just to make sure he doesn't wreck or destroy anything…Goldar runs away every time anyways."

"You sure about that Molly?" Jason asks.

"Go ahead." I said. "I'll be fine."

"Alright, let's go get him power rangers." Jason says.

They teleport and I stay behind to keep watch of Norman.

I check around to make sure no one was around and I unmorph.

I keep watch of the pudgy pig chasing around the small pig that was inside the cage. Though the pudgy pig was outside of the cage. Soon…the others.

"Hey you guys." I said. "I take it Goldar ran away like a baby?"

"You know…he always does." Jason says.

"You sure this is going to work Billy?" Kimberly asks as I see the device Billy held in his hands.

"I was able to recablirate the transformer, so if my calculations are correct it should reverse the process with no harm to Norman." Billy explains.

He points the device at Norman and he soon turned into a normal pig.

"You did it Billy." Zack says.

"Good work, Billy." Jason says.

"Nice job." I say to him.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this." Kimberly says.

"What is it Kimberly?" Billy asks.

"I actually think that they look cute." Kimberly responds.

We were in class the next day waiting for it to begin. I sat next to Jason who was writing something on his notebook. I wonder what he was writing. I shook my head.

"Guys, I have great news." Trini says as she she arrives and sits next to Kimberly.

"Lay it on us." Zack says.

I listen intently.

"Well, remember the female pig that Norman met?" Trini asks.

"Of course." I answer.

"Well, the farmer, her owner, decided to adopt Norman too." Trini says.

"That' great." Jason says.

"I bet they'll live happily ever after." Kimberly says.

I see Jason looking at me.

"What?" I ask him.

"Nothing." Jason says.

"Class, Miss Appleby is absent today." Mr. Caplan says as he stands in front of our class. "So I'll be substituting…settle down…I've got a wonderful lecture prepared…and we're fortunate enough to have a stunning live specimen right here in our own class."

He leaves the classroom and comes back a few seconds later with a pig on a leash.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present the pig." Mr. Caplan says.

"Did he say pig?" I hear Bulk ask.

"He did." Skull answers. "He said pig."

The pig squeals out loud.

"Pig!" They both shout as they both get up from their chairs.

They cower away in the back as everyone starts laughing at them.

"Why are they so freaked out?" I ask. "It's just a pig."

But the class continues laughing at them.


	44. Something Fishy

Author's Note: This is the first episode where they began to use the Fight song by Ron Wasserman...well instrumentally of course. But that song is so awesome. You can Youtube it. Fight by MMPR.

"I can't wait to go scuba diving." Trini says as we all walk out of class.

"Wait till you guys see the reef that I found." Jason says. "You're not going to believe it, it's awesome."

"I'll bet we'll see some really big fish down there." Zack says.

"Good for you, since I won't be going scuba diving with you three." I said.

"Why not Molly?" Jason asks.

"I can't swim." I said. "I'm sort of terrified of the water."

"Did you have an experience with water before?" Billy asks.

"Yeah." I respond. "When I was little, I almost drowned."

"What happened?" Jason asks.

"You really want me to relive that bad experience?" I ask him.

"Uh, you don't have to go that far." Trini says. "Some of the biggest fish are right here."

I turn my head to see Bulk and Skull arrive.

"Don't count on seeing the big ones, dorks." Bulk says to us. "'Cause they're going to be at the end of my hook."

"Yeah, his hook." Skull says.

Bulk opens up his locker and a lot of stuff falls out from it.

"Ah!" Bulk shouts. "My stuff!"

"Gross Bulk." Trini says. "That's disgusting."

"What do you mean?" Bulk shouts at us.

"You're such a pigsty, that's what." I say to him.

"That's perfectly good bait." Bulk says.

He shows us this yellow can with the word Bait on it.

"Yeah, it will make us irresistible, with the fish." Skull says. "Just like with the ladies…right Trini?"

"Gross." I said.

"Get a life Skull." Trini says.

"What are you yapping about?" Bulk asks. "Get the stuff…there's fish waiting to be caught."

He begins to walk away.

"Let's go fi…" He begins to say but falls onto the floor as he trips on this net nearby him.

Skull laughs.

"Look, Bulk…I caught one already." Skull says.

Bulk goes after him.

"You know those two should get their own show." I say to the others. "And they should call it the Extreme stupidity show…starring Bulk and Skull."

The others all laugh my joke.

"I don't think the fish need to be worried too about those two." Zack says.

"Hey Billy, why don't you come with us?" Jason asks. "You know I'm a certified diving instructor."

"My apologies, Jason." Billy says. "But I have a regrettable dislike for fish."

"How about you then, Kimberly?" Trini asks as we walk along the halls.

"No…there's no reason to spoil a perfectly good hair day." Kimberly says. "Besides, Molly, Billy and I are going to the park for a picnic."

"A carefully planned distance from any fish substance, I might add." Billy says.

The day Jason, Zack, and Trini go sky diving…Jason stops by my house and tries to convince me to go with them. But I politely decline.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with us?" Jason asks me.

"I'm sorry Jason." I said. "I'm just too scared of the water."

"I'm a certified…" He begins to say.

"Scuba instructor.." I said. "I know…I know."

"How about next the time…I'll teach you how to scuba dive?" Jason asks. "What do you say? It'll be fun…just the two of us in the water together…I'll protect you."

"Don't you need to learn how to swim for that?" I ask him.

"Look I'll hold your hand, the entire way." Jason says. "I promise."

I think about it for a minute before nodding my head.

"Ok." I said. "I'll let you teach me the next time."

"Alright, that's my girl." Jason says.

Jason leans in and kisses me.

"I gotta go meet up with the others." Jason says. "Have fun at the park with Kimberly and Billy, ok?"

"Ok." I said.

"Any sign of trouble or anything, just contact us." Jason says.

I nod my head and I wave to him as he goes to his car.

He waves goodbye to me from the inside of his car and drives away.

Kimberly and Billy both come to get me and together…the three of us all go to the park.

"This is a beautiful day for a picnic." Kimberly says.

She takes out food from the picninc bag.

"Do you need any help Kim?" I ask her.

"No." Kimberly says. "I got this Molly, but thanks anyways."

"So what's for lunch anyway?" Billy asks.

"Fish and chips." Kimberly says as she opens up a plastic container.

Billy looked displeased with her answer. So did I. I wasn't a big fan of eating fish.

"Is that okay with you the two of you?" Kimberly asks.

"I'll just take the chips." Billy says.

"Yeah…so will I." I reply.

"Hold the fish, sorry." Billy says.

"What is with you and fish anyway, Billy?" Kimberly asks.

"I've just had some rather humiliating experiences." Billy responds. "It all started when I was little…while on an outing, I attempted to recreate what I had recently learned about whirlpools…but my moving finger proved to be an exciting enticement to one of the fish below."

"He ate your finger?" I ask him.

"Hmmm-mmm." Billy responds. "The fish actually bit me."

Kimberly starts laughing.

"That is hilarious." Kimberly says.

"Don't laugh." Billy says. "It's not funny."

"Oh, come on Billy." Kimberly says. "At least it wasn't a piranha."

"Kim, that was cruel." I said.

"Consequently, it's difficult for me to be near anything fishy." Billy says.

"Yeah, I don't really like fish either to be honest." I said. "They're just…"

I shudder.

"Well this fish sandwich will not bite you." Kimberly says as she hands him a plate that had a fish sandwich on it.

"I don't know." Billy says. "One can never be too careful."

"Don't bother giving me one." I said. "I'm not really that hungry…I'll just finish my soda."

I take a sip of my Dr. Pepper.

"Alright then." Kimberly says. "If you're sure."

"Say, I wonder how the others are doing." Billy says.

"Maybe next time we can go diving with them you two." Kimberly says.

"Negative for me." Billy says. "I'm much happier on dry land."

"Jason offered to teach me." I said. "But I don't know…I just hate the water."

"You hate it that much?" Kimberly asks.

"It almost killed me." I said. "I almost drowned when I got here."

We then hear a scream not too far away.

I looked up in alarm, wondering what was going on. It was the screams of Bulk and Skull.

"What was that?" Billy asks.

"I don't know." Kimberly answers.

"Sounds like Bulk and Skull." I said.

The three of us get up and run towards the noise.

It was Bulk and Skull…well more Bulk who was the one screaming. They were on top of rocks with a net out and a fishing rod.

"Oh no, it's Bulk and Skull." Kimberly says.

"I got the big one!" Bulk yells.

He takes out this big sign out of the water…I read no fishing on it.

"All right, Bulk!" Skull says to him. "You got a "No fishing" sign…I wonder how they knew you'd be fishing today?"

"Oh yeah, some fishermen you guys are." Kimberly says.

"Yeah." Skull says. "Just check out all the cool stuff we caught."

"Clam it up, sardine-head." Bulk says as he takes away the sign from Skull.

"Well, at least they're cleaning up the environment." Billy says.

"Yet they don't even know it." I said.

We start laughing.

We see them fish for a few minutes. Their hooks get caught into their backs near their underwear and they both end up in the dirty water.

We laugh at them again before leaving their area.

"Those two." I said.

"Hey, let's surprise the scuba divers." Kimberly says to us. "Maybe they need some help with their gear."

"Okay." Billy says. "Just as long as I don't have to go in."

"Yeah…I ditto on that." I said.

"Deal." Kimberly says. "Then we can all grab an ice cream afterwards."

"Chocolate chocolate, chip?" Billy asks.

"Okay." Kimberly says.

"Sounds yummy already." I said as we all laugh again.

"I'll get the blanket." Billy offers.

"I'll help you out Billy." I say to him.

"No need Molly." Billy says.

"How about you help me put the food away." Kimberly says.

"Sure." I said.

Putties soon show up.

"Oh no, we've got company." Kimberly says.

"Tell me about it." I said.

The putties begin to charge at us so we begin fighting them.

"Zack! Jason! Trini! We need you!" Kimberly shouts thru her communicator. "There's too many putties!"

We regroup again.

"Why aren't they saying anything?" I ask her.

"It's hopeless, they must be under water still." Billy says. "I've got it."

He makes his way towards the picnic area…but I start off fighting the putties again along with Kim. We kicked, flipped, and punched all of them down before they disappear.

"Billy, Molly…you two were awesome." Kimberly says.

"Thanks but we should contact Zordon." Billy says.

"Yeah, I think Rita is up to something." I said.

"Zordon, this is Billy." Billy says through the communicator. "My intuition tells me Rita's up to something."

"Your suspicions are correct, Billy." Zordon says through the communicator. "Come to the command center immediately."

"You heard the man." I say to them.

The three of us teleport into the command center.

"Oh, thank goodness." I hear Alpha say as the three of us arrive.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Our sensors have detected a disturbance in the ocean near Angel Grove Beach." Zordon explains.

I gasped.

"Oh no." Kimberly says. "Zordon, Zack, Jason and Trini are down there scuba diving."

My eyes widen at the thought of Rita doing something to Jason underwater as well as the others who have become my best friends.

"I am aware of the situation Kimberly." Zordon says. "Rita has unleashed the terrible goo-fish upon our shores…it's harmful venom can immobilize anyone or anything it touches."

"Look at the mess it's making." Alpha says.

"There is no time to wait for the others." Zordon says. "You three must deal with the goo fish before it's too late." Zordon explains.

"It's morphin' time." Kimberly says.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

We start battling the putties when we arrive at the beach.

The goo-fish monster comes out of the water and starts attacking Kimberly first.

"I am the Goo-fish!" The monster shouts. "You are no match for me!"

I looked over at Billy…he was not looking so good.

"Billy?" I ask him while I kick a putty down and rush over to him. "Are you alright?"

"No!" Billy shouts. "No! No! Keep it away!"

"Billy…it's just an ugly fish." I say to him.

"Ugly?" The goo-fish asks. "I'll show you ugly!"

The goo-fish blasts me and I fall down.

The goo-fish laughs.

"That's right, be afraid, for soon you will suffer my wrath!" The goo-fish says.

"Billy!" Kimberly yells.

I fight one on one with the goo-fish making sure that it wouldn't hurt the other two. But it was too strong for me. I was holding onto my shoulder…I sprained it.

"Keep it away!" Billy shouts. "No!"

"Zordon, we need help!" Kimberly shouted.

The goo-fish was about to hit Kimberly but it gets intercepted as Jason stops it and the others arrive.

"One at a time, rangers!" The goo-fish yells at us.

It jumps back into the water.

"Billy!" Kimberly shouted.

"Are you ok?" Jason asks as he gets to me.

I nod my head.

"Sort of." I say to him. "My shoulder hurts."

"Come on." Jason says as he grabs my other free hand.

We rush over to Billy.

"Hey Billy, are you ok?" Jason asks him.

"Yeah, I think so." Billy answers as he gets up.

"What was that?" Trini asks.

"The goo-fish." I reply. "It's really strong."

"Why don't we all head back to the command center?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, great idea." Zack says.

We all teleport to the command center unmorphed.

"Zordon, we had a lot of trouble with that goo-fish." Jason says. "Look, it hurt Molly's shoulder."

"Yeah, that was one of Rita's worst monsters ever." Zack says.

"It's all my fault." Billy says. "I couldn't even bring myself to get close to that thing." Billy says. "I'm sorry Molly."

"It wasn't your fault Billy, I don't blame you." I say to him.

"Oh, poor Billy." Alpha says.

"Come on Billy, don't blame yourself." Trini says. "Everyone has something they're afraid of."

"Isn't there something we can do to help him, Zordon?" Kimberly asks.

"Yeah, we'll really gonna need him." Jason says.

"Billy, Rita has cast a spell on you by using your fear of fish." Zordon explains. "If you face your fear and overcome it, her spell will be broken."

"But Zordon, I don't think I can face that sea monster." Billy says.

"You have no choice Billy." Zordon says. "Behold the viewing globe."

"As you can see, the goo-fish is carving out a terrible path of destruction." Zordon explains. "It's toxic venom will immobilize anything it touches…human and sea life alike…you must overcome your fear, Billy…the other rangers need you."

"Billy, are you sure you're ready for this?" Kimberly asks.

"Billy, we're going to need you." Trini says.

"Yeah." I said. "You can do this Billy."

"I'll try not to let you down." Billy says.

"It's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We arrive back at the beach and the goo-fish was standing on a rock.

"There he is, guys!" Jason shouted.

"You guys go after the goo-fish, Billy, Molly and I will take care of the putties." Kimberly says.

"I'm up for that." I said.

"Right." Billy says.

"Attack!" The goo-fish shouts.

The three of us after the putties…while Jason, Zack and Trini fight off the goo-fish.

"Your attempts are futile!" The goo-fish says. "You can't stop me!"

I keep on fighting the putties….my shoulder wasn't hurting that much…I'll live, thankfully.

"Get away!" I hear Billy shouting. "Get back!"

"Billy, do it…overcome your fear!" I shout at him.

"No, guys!" Billy shouted.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" Jason shouted.

Jason charges for the goo-fish but he gets hit and I feel it.

"Jason!" Trini yells as she and Zack go over to him.

I also run to them.

Then the goo-fish throws something blue at us. I couldn't move.

"What is this?" Trini asks.

"I can't move." I said.

"Neither can I." Jason says.

"It's so gooey." Trini says. "Jason, I'm stuck."

"It got us." I say as I struggle to get out of the gooey substance.

"Billy, Kimberly, we're stuck….we need help!" Jason shouted.

"No! Please!" Billy shouted. "I can't! I can't!"

"And now blue ranger, you are mine!" The goo-fish says to him.

"Come on Billy, we need you!" I yelled.

Kimberly comes in with her power bow.

"We have to get your feet unstuck." She says to us.

"Kimberly, look out!" Zack says to her.

She turns around and the goo-fish throws something at her.

It explodes near us.

"I'm not done, power rangers!" The goo-fish yells at us. "Take that!"

Kimberly moans and groans as something gets thrown at her.

"KIM!" I shouted.

"Billy, come on buddy…you can do it!" Jason yells.

"I want to, but I'm afraid." Billy says.

"Billy, please, we need you!" Kimberly yells.

"Please Billy, you can do this!" I shouted as I struggle to get up.

"Zordon said if I faced my fear, I can break Rita's spell." Billy says. "Yes!"

Billy gets his confidence in himself back and starts fighting the goo-fish.

"How about a dose of your own medicine?" Billy asks the goo-fish.

Billy throws something at it and the goo-fish starts choking.

"I've faced my fear and overcome it!" Billy yells as he takes out his power lance. "Blue ranger is back!"

We somehow get free and rush over to Billy.

"Way to go Billy." Jason says to him.

"Thanks." Billy says.

"Let's finish this guy off!" Jason says.

"Look, she's making him grow!" I shout.

The goo-fish grows bigger and bigger.

"We can take care of that." Jason says.

"We need Dinozord power now!" We all say together.

Our zords arrive.

"Alright, let's power up the zords!" Jason orders. "Rangers, log on!"

We jump inside of our zords.

"Me and the Mastodon, ready to rock!" Zack says.

"Triceratops back in the battle!" Billy yells.

"Saber-toothed tiger online!" Trini says.

"Plesio zord, let's grill this fish!" I shouted.

"Great, let's filet this flounder." Kimberly says.

"Rangers, power up your crystal!" Jason orders. "Get ready for PlesioMegazord power! Molly, you know what do do!"

"Right!" I said.

I pushed a lot of buttons onto my computer console after powering up my crystal and now I could be with the other rangers inside their Megazord without the help of the Dragonzord. Alpha explained had explained it to me. My Plesio zord was now a part of their megazord. I was now with them in their cockpit.

The goo-fish starts laughing and comes charging at us.

"Here he comes!" Jason shouted.

We start walking towards it and start fighting with it. He hits us with his this stick he was holding.

"He got us good that time!" Jason shouts. "Brace for more, rangers!"

We begin to fight again. We soon break his stick.

He throws the blue goo at us and our feet gets stuck.

"Uh oh." I said. "We're in trouble."

"This goo is jamming the servo!" Jason shouted. "We can't move!"

"Try this on for size!" The goo-fish yells at us.

He blasts at our megazord.

"We're going down!" Billy shouted as our megazord begins to fall.

"So long, power rangers!" The goo-fish shouted.

"Man, I don't believe it." Zack says. "We're losing to an overgrown herring…if only we could get more power."

"Don't give up hope yet Zack." I say to him.

"Wait a minute." Zack says. "That's it."

"What?" Jason asks. "What are you talking about?"

"Burn morphin power and convert the goo to energy." Zack explains.

We do as Zack tells us to.

"All right, it's working." Jason says.

Our megazord gets up.

"No, I'm just a fish!" The goo-fish yells. "A Fish! Don't!"

"An ugly fish who's about to get fried." I say,

"You were wrong!" Jason shouted. "All right…let's finish this pike!"

Jason calls for the Power sword and it comes down from the sky.

We take it from the ground.

"No, no…you cheated!" The goo-fish yells.

"You're through goo-fish!" Jason yells.

"Hi-yah!"

He gets destroyed a few seconds later.

"We're proud of you Billy." Jason says. "You conquered your fear."

"I guess I did, didn't I?" Billy asks.

At the Youth Center, I sat next to Jason as he and Zack organized their scuba equipment on top of a table.

"Look guys, look what I've caught."

I turn to see Billy and uncle Ernie enter the center. Billy was in fishing gear. So he must have been fishing.

He shows us a bunch of fish he caught.

"Wow, Billy…I'm impressed." Trini says.

"You've really overcome your fear of fish." Kimberly says.

"I'm very proud of you Billy." I say to him.

"Yeah, we all are." Kimberly says.

"Maybe you'll come scuba diving with us next time." Jason says. "I'll be teaching Molly soon….I could teach you as well."

"I'd like that Jason." Billy says. "I think I could really enjoy that sport."

"I'll tell ya." Ernie says. "He was great…I'm going to cook up the catch in a few minutes and it's on the house."

"Thanks uncle Ernie." I say to him as he smiles at me.

"Uh, it's starting to smell really fishy around here." Kimberly says.

I turn my head and see Bulk and Skull come into the Youth center.

"Yeah, cuz I caught the king of the sea." Bulk says.

"What did you catch Bulk?" Jason asks.

"Hopefully a very big IQ." I said.

The others laugh out loud at my joke.

"I caught the big one." Bulk says. "Something none of you nerds could ever do…show em' Skull."

He reveals a yellow tuna can.

I start laughing with my friends.

"Yeah, right, Bulk." Zack says.

"I thought I told you to buy a big fish sardine breath." I hear Bulk say to Skull.

"I did." Skull says.

"That's a tuna can…you moron." I say to him.

"Well, it's the only kind of fish I know." Skull says.

Billy laughs.

"What are you laughing at?" Bulk asks him. "Let me see what you caught."

Bulk takes this brown bag from Billy and sticks his face inside.

"Uh, Bulk…I'd be careful." Billy says.

"No…let's see where this will go." I said as I giggled.

Bulk screams and his face pops back up. A lobster had bitten him and he yells. But we all continue to laugh at him.

"I'm going to help uncle Ernie with the fish." I said as I get up from my seat. I kiss Jason's cheek and walk over to uncle Ernie and begin to help him.


	45. Lions and Blizzards

Author's note: I have a few favorite episodes coming up...this one is also one of them. Crystal of Nightmares is coming up.

I cheer Jason on as he runs through the tire course against Bulk. We were currently at the Angel Grove park for the OddBall games competition.

I see Bulk trip on the last tire. I shake my head.

Then Zack does the hop competition.

Jason and Trini were in the lead…they were doing the crawling competition and they were in the lead.

"Yes!" I cheered with the others.

Jason and Trini made it through first.

The whistle blows as I congratulate Jason and Trini.

"All right, settle down!" Mr. Caplan yells. "The red team wins!"

I cheer as I was on the red team.

"But there's a tie between the red and blue team, in terms of points." Mr. Caplan says. "

The crowd cheers.

"Now, the final event: The tug-of war." Mr. Caplan announces. "The winning team will receive the coveted noble lion trophy."

We start getting ready for the tug-of war competition.

We held this very long rope on top of some mud. Oh, I did not want to get covered in mud. I wore white gloves on my hands.

"All right, everybody!" Mr. Caplan shouted. "Man your positions!"

"We are gonna whip you good, Jason!" Bulk shouts at him.

"Give it your best shot, Bulk!" Jason shouted.

I was behind Jason…Trini was behind me, then Zack, Billy, Kimberly and some other people from our team.

"Hey Angela!" Zack shouted. "You want to defect over to the winning side? The Zackman saved a special place just for you!"

"Dream on!" Angela shouted.

"Yeah, right Zackman." Bulk says. "Angela knows which side the real men are on."

"Yeah, the real men!" Skull says as they both flex their muscles.

"Yeah right." I say to them.

"Bring it on Walsh!" Bulk says. "Bring it on."

"On the count of three, I'll blow the whistle." Mr. Caplan says.

"All right, let's do it Jase." Zack says.

"Yeah." Jason says.

"We'll beat them." I said.

"One…two…three!" Mr. Caplan shouted before he blows the whistle.

I start pulling the rope very hard along with the others.

"That trophy's mine, buzzard-breath!" Bulk shouts. "Prepare to eat mud!"

"Prepare to eat your words, Bulk!" Kimberly shouted.

"Let's put an end to this!" Zack shouted.

"Let's do it!" I shouted.

I pulled onto the rope harder.

"Let's teach them the laws of physics!" Billy shouted.

"Alright, teamwork everyone!" Trini yells. "All together…now!"

I pulled harder and almost trip on my feet but stayed steady. We pulled so hard that the other team went down onto the mud. We won.

I cheered again with the others.

"We did it!" I yelled.

"Stupendous!" Billy shouted. "We won the noble lion trophy!"

The blue team was having a hard time getting up from the mud. Zack walks over to Angela. Even poor Mr. Caplan got covered in mud.

"Did you see Bulk's face when he hit the mud?" Zack asks.

"Classic." I answered.

I laugh with the others.

"How about poor Mr. Caplan?" Trini asks.

"Well, once again, teamwork has proven the most effective against our adversaries." Billy says.

"Hey, Ernie's going to get a big kick out of the noble lion trophy." Jason says.

"Hey, you guys, speaking of the trophy…" Kimberly says as she sees the trophy wasn't where it was supposed to be.

"Hey, the trophy's gone." Trini says.

"Who would have taken it?" I asked.

"Awww man…I'll bet Bulk and Skull had something to do with this." Zack says.

"We cannot let them get away with it." Kimberly says.

"We have to find them." I said.

"Well, this is a large expanse to cover." Billy says.

"Let's split up." Jason says.

"Okay, I'll go with you Jase." Kimberly says.

"Yeah, so will I." I said.

I along with Kimberly go with Jason to see if we can find Bulk and Skull who had stolen the noble lion trophy. Those two jerks.

We were in the middle of the park and I see benches and tables around.

"If you were Bulk and Skull." Jason says. "Where would you go?"

"Ugh! Don't even mention such a horror." Kimberly says.

I look up to see putties arrive.

"Look out!" I yelled as they both look at me. "Putties!"

I pointed to the putties who had just arrived and soon we fighting them.

I take three of them down and ducked under another one as I rolled over onto the grass and kicked it in his behind and it falls. I get back up and do a split kick on another 2 as they go crashing down to the ground.

The putties soon disappear and leave us alone.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Rita." Kimberly answers. "She could be up to something."

"When isn't she?" Jason asks. "Let's meet up with the others."

We leave the area to go meet up with Billy, Trini and Zack.

We met up with them at the Youth Center…but nothing really bad was happening so far so we just brushed it off aside. I hang back with Jason and Zack. Jason was punching his punching bag while Zack was holding onto it.

"Too bad about the trophy." Zack says.

"Hey, we don't need a trophy to know that we're winners." Jason says.

"That's true." I said.

"Yeah." Zack says.

"Hey, don't look now but your dream diva is headed our way." Kimberly says to Zack.

I see Angela coming over. She was dressed in this really red hot top and some red shorts.

"You're going to ask her out again Zack?" Jason asks him.

"She's a babeasaurus." Zack says. "But I gave up on Angela a long time ago."

"Right." I said.

He begins to do these cool moves…like he didn't know she was coming.

"Gave up, huh?" Jason asks.

"Hey Zack, how about you and me go catch a matinee or something?" Angela asks.

I look at Jason who motions to Zack to say yes.

He leaves with her.

"Uh, don't call me…I'll call you." Zack says to us.

"Way to go Zackman." Kimberly says.

"Wow…he finally got her." I said.

"Come on Molly." Jason says. "Why don't you and I go and have some fun? Zack is not the only one with a girl."

"Fun?" I ask him.

"You two have fun alright?" Kimberly asks us as Jason takes my hand in his and leads me to an empty hallway.

"Why are we-?" I never get to finish asking the question as Jason shuts me up by kissing me.

Then we stop a few seconds later.

"Oh, this kind of fun." I say to him.

We continue making out in the hallway for about 15-20 minutes. Thankfully no one comes. I was backed up against the wall and we just continue.

I hear thunder go off… _since when did it start to rain?_ I thought.

We break off the make out session.

"So, was that fun or what?" Jason asks.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Wow…you can't even form a sentence after what we just did?" Jason asks.

"Well of course that was fun." I said.

"Let's go back inside." Jason says.

"Or else Kimberly will think we've swallowed each other." I said.

Jason just chuckles.

"We can do it again in my car later." Jason says.

I shake my head at him.

We go back inside and then sat by Kim at a table.

"I don't even want to know." Kimberly says.

"So you won't." I say to her.

"Oooh, this weather is particularly precarious." Billy says as I turn my head to see Billy and Trini who had arrived and were wearing raincoats and had umbrellas.

"The storm is just raging outside." Trini says. "It came out from nowhere."

"We're in a tornado watch." Ernie says. "I just heard it on the news, everyone, let's head for the basement."

"Guys, I don't like the looks of this." Kimberly says as we get up from the table.

"Something tells me this isn't mother nature at work." Jason says.

"Go with that instinct." I said. "It's Rita."

"Yeah, it does sound like Rita, if you ask me." Trini agrees.

Jason's communicator beeps.

"We read you, Zordon, what's up?" Jason asks.

"Rita has unleashed another one of her monsters." Zordon says. "You must teleport to the command center at once."

"Zack's not with us." Jason says.

"Alpha will contact him from here." Zordon says. "Hurry, rangers."

"All right guys, ready for teleportation." Jason says.

Everyone had gone down to the basement so we were alone.

I teleport out of the Youth Center with the others to the command center.

"Rangers, we have a dire situation on our hands." Zordon says. "Rita has used your noble lion trophy to summon evil Goaton…the lion goat."

"So that's what happened to the trophy." Trini says.

"We thought Bulk and Skull had taken it." I said.

"Yes…observe the viewing globe." Zordon says.

"Whoa.." Kimberly says as we all turned around to see the Goaton appear inside the viewing globe.

"That looks freaky." I said.

"Man, that dude is bad news." Kimberly says.

"Goaton has the power to create blizzards, tornados, and even hurricanes to destroy the world." Zordon explains. "

"We have to stop that thing." I said.

"This creature must be stopped quickly." Zordon says.

"Alpha, have you managed to contact Zack yet?" Trini asks.

"No luck yet." Alpha replies. "I can't understand why he's not responding."

"Alpha will continue trying to reach Zack." Zordon says. "You five must go ahead and battle Goaton…good luck rangers."

"All right, it's morphin' time!" Jason shouted.

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Hi-yah!"

"Ha! Lunch!" Goaton says.

We begin attacking him…but he takes us down.

"All right, enough is enough." Kimberly says as she takes out her power bow.

"You have no power to match mine, ranger." Goaton says. "Go ahead and try it."

She shoots her bows and tries to hit him but it doesn't work.

He takes out his own bow and arrow and fires one at Kimberly.

"Kimberly!" Billy shouted.

"Are you ok?" I asked as we all rush over to her.

"I'll teach this fur ball some manners!" Jason shouted.

Jason takes out his power blaster and blasts it at the Goaton.

Then the Goaton picks up this large wood and starts swinging it around at us while we charge at him.

He was too strong for us though. We get thrown to the side.

The Goaton laughs.

"You see, power rangers, you cannot win." He says. "Now to finish you."

He blasts at us and we go down.

"Had enough you pathetic weaklings?" The Goaton asks.

"Never." I answered.

Then something happens. A big tornado like cloud comes our way and we get trapped inside of it.

"Nothing can save you now, power rangers." The Goaton says.

We were still spinning inside the tornado. I was getting dizzy.

Zack comes and saves us.

"Hey Furball!" Zack shouts.

"Just in time!" The Goaton says.

"Man, you are one ugly cat!" Zack says.

"It's Zack, just in time!" Jason says.

We were finally out of the tornado.

"You're going to pay big time for messing with my friends!" Zack shouted.

"Ha!"

"And especially for messing up my date!" Zack yells.

"You're all talk ranger!" The Goaton yells.

"And you're all through!" Zack says.

Zack jumps down from the cliff and attacks him with his power ax.

"That'll change your minds Goaton." Zack says. "Both of them!"

Rita makes the Goaton grow very big.

"Goaton, just got bigger guys!" Zack shouted. "We need Dinozord power now!"

I see the zords come in.

We start transforming our PlesioMegazord.

"Power up, guys, let's do it!" Jason shouts.

"Right."

It was already snowing.

The Goaton charges at us and we begin to fight him.

He then throws this big gust of wind at us our way. Our zord freezes.

"Motor controls are frozen!" Jason says.

"We're stuck!" I said.

"Glad to see you've cooled off, rangers!" The Goaton yells. "Now, for the icing on the cake!"

"I can still move the left tread!" Zack yells. "Maybe we can spin this baby."

Our zord starts spinning around and the zord unfreezes.

We punch the Goaton down.

"Let's finish him off!" Zack yells. "Bring on the power sword!"

"Let's get the job done!" Jason orders.

"Hi-yah!"

The Goaton gets destroyed by the power sword.

"All right, yeah!" We cheered inside the megazord.

We go back to the command center.

"Congratulations, on a job well done." Zordon says to us. "I regret your trophy was destroyed."

"That's all right." Zordon says. "We don't need a trophy to prove that we're winners…right, Jason?"

"Right, bro." Jason says.

"Ah, another happy ending." Alpha says as I giggle.

"Oh no!" Zack says.

"Zack, what's wrong?" Trini asks.

"Speaking of happy endings…I left Angela sitting back at the theatre." Zack explains. "If I don't get back before the curtain goes down, it's going to be curtains for me."

"I'm out of here, see ya." Zack says as he teleports out of the command center.

I laugh with the others.

"I'm thinking, it won't work out." I say out loud.

"We'll just see about that." Jason says.

The rest of us then go back to the Youth Center after saying goodbye to Zordon and Alpha.

"What do you think?" Ernie asks as he hangs a plant inside the center. "Does it brighten up the place?"

I then see a police officer drag Bulk and Skull inside and they were both covered in mud and they both stunk.

"What stinks?" I asked.

"Excuse me." The police officer says. "I'm trying to find out if anybody can positively identify these two gentlemen."

"Identify them?" Jason asks. "Sure…aren't they the swamp creatures from the black lagoon?"

I laugh out loud at that. He's so funny.

"Come on guys." Bulk says. "Don't you recognize us? It's us your friends, Bulk and Skull?"

"Um…officer…we do know them." I say to him.

The police officer let's them go.

"That's more like it." Bulk says. "Thanks Molly."

Then Bulk starts moving around.

"Hey! Hold on! Bulk says. "Hey! I feel something."

I get out of the way as Bulk rushes over to me and then the water Ernie was holding spills onto his head as he moves the ladder Ernie was standing on.

"That's okay." Kimberly says. "You needed a bath anyway."

It was a frog all along that was moving inside him and he shows it to us as we all laugh at him.


	46. Crystal of Nightmares

Author's Note: I love this episode. One of my favorites...but tweaked it a bit. Here you go. Wasn't on planning on putting it up tonight but I finished it early...so here you go. I'm also starting to watch Zyuranger on line...and they are both very similar shows. Hey, but still love Mighty Morphin.

I stood by Kimberly's locker along with Trini…and I see the guys heading our way.

"Hey, girls." Zack says. "You look bummed."

They stop by us.

"Yeah, well in case you haven't heard there's a huge science test on Monday." Kimberly says.

"Yeah." Jason says. "We know all about it."

"It's a test." I said. "Why are you two so happy?"

"Right." Trini says. "And you guys are not worried?"

"Nope." Jason says. "Billy's got a great plan to make sure we all pass."

"What is it?" I asked. "Speak."

"I'm not a dog." Billy says to me.

I giggle.

"Sorry." I said.

"Yeah, we were all thinking that we should all go to my uncle's resort in the mountains and spend the weekend studying." Billy answers.

"If we stick together on this, it will be a breeze." Zack says.

"Sounds good." Trini says.

"Yeah, I'm in." I said.

"It's going to be so cool." Jason says.

After school let out, we all make our way to Billy's uncle cabin up in the mountains.

We were all studying in this room inside of the cabin. I was next to Jason and Trini on the floor.

"And thus diffusion is the movement of molecules by random motion of a higher concentration to one of lower concentration." Billy explains.

"Yes!" Zack says. "And that is the end of chapter eight."

"This was such a great idea." Kimberly says. "All of us studying together."

"Yeah, it was." I said. "Usually, I would be up in my room…panicking on what to study for…lucky have such great friends."

"Stop…you're going to make me cry." Zack says.

I throw a pillow at him.

"Yeah and we've already made such significant progress. In preparing for the exam." Billy says.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting hungry." Trini says. "How about taking a break and getting something to eat?"

"I could use a big…burger." Jason says.

"No, chinese food." Trini says.

"I want a burger…with some fries." I said.

"You see, that's why I love this girl." Jason says as he throws his arm around my shoulders as we walked out of the room.

 _Did he just say love?_ I thought. _I never imagined that Jason would love me. Maybe like…but love?_

"I just want a salad." Kimberly says.

"I'd rather have tacos." Billy says.

"How about liver?" Zack shouted.

"Liver?" We all ask him.

"That's nasty." Kimberly says.

"Are you alright up there Zack?" I ask him.

We go out to eat and had an awesome time…just talking and laughing at Zack's jokes.

Then we all finish and head back to the cabins.

"Hey, good work you guys." Billy says. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah." Trini says.

"See ya." Kimberly says.

I kiss Jason goodbye and follow the girls to our room.

"Good night, ladies." Zack says.

"That food was so awesome." I said as we enter the room.

"I'm so full." Kimberly says.

"Yeah, me too." Trini says.

"So Molly, did you hear Jason say that he loves you before we left?" Kimberly asks.

I turn to look at her.

"You caught that, didn't you?" I ask her.

Both her and Trini nod their heads.

"You think he does?" I ask them.

"Well sure he does." Trini says. "I bet he thinks about you all the time."

"What if he doesn't?" I ask them.

"Come on Molly, I'm sure Jason loves you." Kimberly says.

I could feel my face turn red.

"Well someone is blushing." Trini says.

"I can't help it." I said. "I'd never thought the boy of my dreams will ever feel like that towards me."

"Boy of your dreams?" Kimberly asks. "How long have you liked Jason?"

"Since middle school." I answer.

Kimberly's mouth goes wide open.

"What grade?" Kimberly asks.

"I started noticing boys like in the 4th grade." I said. "I thought he was cute…then the crush intensified times a hundred."

Kimberly giggles at that.

"That's very cute." She says.

It started to get dark very soon…and we start getting ready for bed and I was now in my nightgown.

"Goodnight Kim." Trini says.

"Goodnight Trini." Kimberly says.

"Goodnight Molly." Trini says.

"Goodnight Trini, Kimberly." I said. "Sweet dreams."

"Pleasant dreams." Kimberly says.

Trini turns off the lamp and soon they both fall asleep. But me, I couldn't fall asleep.

After they both fall asleep…I decided to sneak into the boys' room to see if I could talk to Jason or whisper. I make my way out of the room and tip toe to the boys' room and slowly open the door so it wouldn't make any noise. I find the boys' all asleep on their beds. I find Jason's bed and make my way over to him and kneel down beside him. I start gently shaking him. Oh my. He sleeps shirtless?

He wakes up and looks at me surprised.

"What are you doing in here?" Jason whispers.

"I can't sleep." I answer him. "Can I sleep with you?"

Jason raises his eyebrows at me.

"It's not like we haven't done that before." I whispered.

We've slept together side-by-side before…but not what you're thinking about. We just slept when we babysat for the Jenson kids together. We were just so tired from that fight that day when we saved everyone from Angel Grove. And yes, there was some kissing involved…but we just slept after that.

"Come on." Jason whispers.

I climb onto his bed and we cuddled.

"Don't make too much noise please." Billy says.

I gasped.

"Don't worry about it., Billy's cool" Jason whispers. "And Zack is a very heavy sleeper."

Billy falls right back to sleep after that.

Jason kisses my forehead.

"Is it true what you said earlier?" I whisper to him. "That you know…love me?"

"I wasn't planning it like that." Jason whispers. "But of course I do love you Molly…you're very special to me."

I smile at him and then we both lean in and kiss each other.

"I love you too." I whisper back at him. "And you're also very special to me too."

"Let's get some sleep." Jason said as he kisses my forehead again.

We soon fall asleep after that.

I shut my eyes closed. Soon after that…I could feel Jason behind me. I was moving myself. Something weird was happening inside of my dreams. I just didn't know what it was.

I keep on dreaming all of those fights and all those blasts that I took.

I think Jason was having trouble sleeping. I could feel it as well.

I even go back to the time Tommy kidnapped me and I was trapped inside that box and dreamt of Andros and Karone getting taken.

"No." I whisper out loud. "Don't take her, please."

I let my own sister get taken. It was my fault. Mom would have been both with Andros and Karone if she weren't taking care of little old me.

"It's all your fault."

I go back to when Karone was yelling at me in the Island of the Illusion place.

"You let me get taken…I'll never forgive you Molly."

 _What?_

"No." I whispered again.

I was shown being inside that cave without my morpher…scared and defenseless.

 _Why was I dreaming this?_

Then I was with the others at the command center.

"Power Rangers, it has become obvious that you are no longer capable of performing your duties." Zordon says to us.

 _What?_

"I have no choice but to strip you of your powers." Zordon says. "Forever…forever…

I woke up and then I felt Jason shot up in his bed.

I slowly sat up as well.

"Did you guys have the same dream too?" Jason asks Billy and Zack.

"Yes…it was horrible." Billy says.

"Wait a minute…what's Molly doing in here?" Zack asks. "And on your bed?"

He looks at me sitting up besides Jason.

"Um…" I begin to say.

"She couldn't sleep." Jason answers.

"Yeah sure." Zack says.

"I had the same dream too." I said. "You all were there and he told us that we were no longer…"

"Yeah, I was there too." Jason says.

"Now what?" Billy asks.

"We go and see if the girls are okay." Jason answers.

We wait till the sun comes up…but never went to sleep. We were just too scared to go back to sleep. I go back to my room.

"Molly, where have you been?" Kimberly asks.

"With Jason and the boys just now." I said. "They're getting ready."

"I have to change." I said.

I do just that. Go to the bathroom and change into some jeans and a purple t-shirt with my jean jacket on top.

As I come out I see Kimberly opening the door and the boys come in.

"You guys have the same nightmare?" Jason asks Trini and Kimberly.

"Oh my gosh…it was horrible." Kimberly says.

"It was truly disturbing." Billy says.

Jason's communicator beeps and we all gasp.

"Oh no, Zordon!" Kimberly says.

"I really don't want to deal with any of Rita's monsters today." I said.

"Ditto." Billy says.

"Man, I'm not just ready to face another one of Rita's monsters." Zack says.

"Me neither." Trini answers.

"I don't think I ever will be." Billy says.

"Yeah, I'm too scared." I said.

The communicator beeps again and I jump.

"Guys, I know we're scared, but…we have to answer." Jason says. "This is jason, Zordon."

"Power Rangers, I am aware of the terrible nightmares you've experienced." Zordon says.

"Zordon, I'm afraid we've lost all confidence in our abilities." Billy explains.

"This was exactly Goldar and Rita's plan." Zordon says. "Without self-confidence, your powers are completely useless."

"So that's it." Zack says as he starts pacing around. "We're through."

"Fortunately, Alpha has located the Crystal of Nightmares that Goldar used to manipulate your minds." Zordon says. "You must destroy it, that will release you from your fears."

"No way…I am hanging up my communicator." Kimberly says.

"So will I." I said. "Because I'm so done with this."

"I don't know if we can do it, Zordon." Trini says.

"You can and you will." Zordon says. "Believe only that and you will succeed."

We were being teleported. We were now outside this cave. I follow Jason and the Trini holds onto my arm as we move more closer to the cave. Putties were in the front…I guess they were guarding it.

"Oh man, great." Zack says. "Putties….Now what are we gonna do?"

"We don't stand a chance." Trini says.

"I don't want to deal with them Jase." I said. "Get us out of here."

"Um, I'm gonna head back into town, you guys…ok?" Kimberly says as I see her walking back. "So just let me know how it turns out, all right?"

A puttie was behind her and she rushes back over to us.

We were surrounded.

We run away from them and separate.

I try to fight two of them on my own…but I couldn't do it. I lost all my confidence.

The putties kicked and punched me and I get knocked down.

The others were having trouble as well, fighting the putties on their own.

I get back up to fight them again…I gasp as one jumps on me by surprise…and knocks me back down and jumps off my back and lands nearby.

"Molly?" Jason asks as he rushes over to me.

"I'm going to destroy the crystal." Jason says. "I'm going inside the cave."

"Be…careful." I wheeze out. He knocks down a putty near me.

"Hang in there Molly…I'll come back." Jason says. "Hang on rangers, I'm going for it!" Jason shouted.

I nod my head as he runs inside the cave.

I don't know what happened there…but I suddenly felt as if my confidence was coming back inside of me. I smiled as I hear Zordon's voice inside my head…

"Power Rangers, you've destroyed the crystal of nightmares and broken Rita's spell…you have regained your self-confidence…may the power protect you."

I see Jason run back out from the caves and he starts fighting the putties so I also start fighting the putties circling me.

They soon all disappear.

"Good work, guys." Jason says.

"I believe we regained our confidence." Billy says.

"Thanks Jason." I say to him. "You destroyed the Crystal of Nightmares."

Then Scorpina and Goldar both show up.

"No more fooling around, rangers." Jason says. "It's morphin' time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power Rangers!" We all shout together.

Rita makes both Goldar and Scorpina grow.

"All right guys, let's do it!" Jason shouts. "We need dinozord power now!"

The zords come and we jump into them.

"Log on!" Jason yells.

"Mastodon, ready for action!" Zack yells.

"Triceratops, on line!" Billy shouted.

"Saber-toothed tiger, let's do it! "Trini yells.

"Plesio here, ready to give them some pain!" I yelled.

"Let's give them a total nightmare." Kimberly says.

"Great." Jason says. "Power up your crystal!"

We do as we we're told.

"Switch into battle mode, now!" Jason orders. "Lets send these two back to Rita! Molly we may need your Plesio Megazord for this one!"

"Got it!" I shouted as I start activating my Plesio Megazord.

Both Scorpina and I start fighting as Goldar attacks the other megazord.

She then takes her tail and throws it at the rangers' megazord.

"You're battling me, not them…stupid!" I yell at her.

"I'm battling the both of you." She says as she sends her electricity at them.

Their megazord goes down.

I fight with Scorpina and Goldar now…2 vs. 1. Not fair.

Goldar jumps up and then his feet slams unto my Megazord…and I go down falling onto the floor.

"You're finished power rangers!" Goldar shouted.

I get my megazord back up and then walk over to the rangers and help them up.

"We're not through yet!" I hear Jason yell. "We need the power sword now!"

They catch the power sword that came falling from the sky and both our megazords start fighting with them. We take them both down.

"All right!" Jason shouted. "We've got them on the run!"

They hit them both with their power sword and both Goldar and Scorpina both go down.

"Now, let's finish them!" Jason shouts.

"We'll get you next time, rangers!" Scorpina shouted as they both disappear then.

"Count on it!" Goldar shouted.

My megazord and the rangers' megazord bump hands again.

Monday soon comes and we were now in class.

"Class, since Miss Appleby is ill today, I thought I would fill in for her so I could deliver these test results personally." Mr. Caplan says.

He begins handing out the tests and I look at mine. An A. Wow.

"Congratulations." Mr. Caplan says. "All of you got A's."

"Wow…focusing on our studies really paid off." Kimberly said.

"But you two…get up here." Mr. Caplan says.

I turn around to see Bulk and Skull who really could care less at that point. But they both get up from their chairs and walk up to the front of the room.

"Read them and weep." Mr. Caplan says to them as he hands them their tests.

"Hey Bulk!" Skull shouts. "The plan worked…we didn't get D's! No detention!"

"Will you shut up?" Bulk asks.

"Do you know what "F" stands for, gentlemen?" Mr. Caplan asks them.

"Fun?" Bulk guesses.

"Far out?" Skull asks.

"No!" Mr. Caplan replies.

He walks up to the board and writes Forever on it.

"Forever." Mr. Caplan says. "Which is how long you'll be staying after school in my office."

"That was my next guess." Bulk says.

I start giggling.

"I'm very disappointed in you gentlemen." Mr. Caplan says.

Mr. Caplan slams a very dusty book onto Bulk and dust particles begin to fly around him. Bulk looked like he was about to sneeze.

"What's the matter with him?" Mr. Caplan asks.

"Take cover!" Skull shouted.

Bulk sneezed so hard and loud that it blew poor Mr. Caplan's wig off his head.

The class begins laughing at them.

I walk out of class very fast as soon as the bell rings so Zack wouldn't bug me about me and Jason sleeping together on the same bed. We just slept together! Nothing happened.

"Yo Molly, level with me here." Zack says as he stops by my locker with the girls.

"What?" I ask him.

"Did you and Jason…you know?" Zack asks.

"You are seriously demented and need help." I say to him.

"What's the problem?" Trini asks.

"He's bugging me because he caught me and Jason sleeping together on the bed." I say to them. "It's no big deal."

"Oh?" Kimberly asks.

"You guys slept together?" Trini asks.

"Not like that." I said. "I'm still a...I can't even say it…ugh! Leave me alone."

Zack begins singing.

"Jason and Molly sleeping on the bed…F U C…"

"If you finish that sentence…I swear I'll throw you off from the roof." I threaten him.

"Yeah right." Zack says.

I roll my eyes as the girls laugh.

"I'm out of here." I said as I close my locker.


	47. To Flea or Not to Flee

Author's Note: Hello everyone...I'm back with a new chapter. So I now have a beta writer who signed on board to help me out. So she'll be helping me with my story. Her name is Starlit487...we're both ranger fans...so she's going to be helping me out with this story. So thanks for helping me. There's more to come...so get ready. I'm making this a 4 part series...and it's going to be long.

I was so sad today…not just sad…but upset.

Uncle Ernie's place was going out of business soon and now I would be out of job and I won't be hanging at the Youth Center with my friends anymore.

"That "going out of business " sign is really depressing." Zack says to both Kimberly and I as I stood behind the counter. "I can't believe this place is really closing down."

"Yeah." Kimberly says. "We had a lot of great times here, huh?"

I sighed.

I see Trini come over with an empty can.

"Hey Billy, how's it going with Ernie's books?" Trini asks.

"From the looks of these reports, Ernie's last quarter operating expenses far exceeded his revenues." Billy explains.

"Trini?" Kimberly asks.

"He's broke." Trini says.

"I can't believe this is happening." I said. "What are we going to do to save this place?"

"How much do we have in donations?" Trini asks.

"Enough for a burger and a shake." Zack answers.

"Poor Ernie." Kimberly says. "I have never seen him so bummed out."

"Um…I'm thinking you missed the part when my mom died." I say to her.

"Oh." Kimberly says. "I'm so sorry Molly…I didn't mean to."

"It's fine Kimberly." I say to her.

"Hey guys, how's Ernie?"

I look up to see Jason now with us…and was that a dog he was carrying?

"Not too good." Trini answes.

"Where did you get the dog?" Zack asks.

"He's so cute." I said.

"Yeah, he's so adorable." Kimberly says as she starts petting him.

"He followed me here after school." Jason says. "He looked kind of lost…so I brought him in."

The dog groans.

I walk over to them and start petting the dog as well.

"Hey, little guy." I say to it. "Aren't you the most cutest thing in the world?"

"If Julie Rose were to hear you say that, she'd be mad at you." Jason says.

"Yeah right." I said.

"I thought your new pal would like a little pick-me-up." Ernie says as he comes over with a bowl of what looked like food. "He looks hungry." 

Ernie sets down the bowl…and Jason sets down the dog.

"Thanks, Ernie." Jason says.

"I feel bad for the little guy." Ernie says. "Being away from home and everything…my problems don't seem so terrible all of a sudden."

I look down.

He shakes his head and walks away.

"Ernie is so sweet." Trini says. "We can't let the juice bar go out of business."

"Yeah, we can't." I said. "This is like my second home."

"You two are right." Kimberly says. "There's got to be something we can do."

The dog starts to whine.

"Are you okay, guy?" Jason asks the dog.

"Hey, he probably has to go to the little puppy's room." Zack says.

"You're probably right." Jason says. "I should take him for a walk in the park…Molly, come with me."

"Sure." I said.

"Hey, I'll go with you two, it's on my way home." Kimberly says.

Jason lifts the dog up into his arm and the three of us make our way out of the Youth Center.

We pass by Bulk and Skull on the way. They were acting very strange...though they do every day.

Jason let's Kimberly hold the dog as we walked into the park.

"I can't believe anyone would let such a sweetheart out of their sights." Kimberly says.

"I know." I said. "He's just so cute."

"Yeah, I know." Jason says.

Something was happening to the dog.

He layed on the ground.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Kimberly says.

"He can't be sick, can he?" I ask Jason.

"What's the matter, boy?" Jason asks the dog. "I know you don't have to go…you've been to every tree in the park."

I gasp.

"Ouch." Jason says.

"What?" Kimberly asks. "What's the matter?"

"Something bit me." Jason answers.

"Yeah, I felt it." I said.

Jason started scratching.

"What's happening?" Jason asks.

"Maybe you shouldn't scratch so much." Kimberly says.

"I'm feeling it to." I said as I also started to scratch my left arm.

"I can't stop scratching, it's driving me crazy." Jason says.

We looked down to see if the dog was there…but he wasn't.

"Where's…" Jason begins to ask.

"The dog is gone." I said. "We have to go look for it."

They both agree and we start looking for the dog.

"Here, doggy, doggy, doggy!" Kimberly shouted.

"Here, boy!" Jason yells.

"Where are you?" I shouted.

"Here, puppy!" Kimberly says.

Jason was about to shout again but putties surround us.

"Creeps are back." I say to them.

We begin fighting them.

"Jason, behind you!" Kimberly shouted.

He flips down a puttie and punches him. The puttie starts shaking uncontrollably on the ground.

"What is with the puttie?" Kimberly asks.

"I don't know." Jason answers as we regroup. "It must have caught the itch from me."

"You mean that can happen to anyone?" Kimberly asks.

"Am I invisible?" I ask her as I begin scratching again. "I can feel his itch on my arm."

"I've got an idea." Jason says. 'Send the putties over here."

I begin fighting a puttie nearby me and punched and then kick over to Jason's side who dealt with him. I do with the others as well…and Kimberly helps out. Every puttie Jason touched or threw down to the ground, started shaking. They begin to leave.

"Oh, wow…that looks really horrible." Kimberly says. "We got to get you two some help."

She looks at Jason's arm and as well as mine.

We decide to go to the command center to see what the problem was.

"Ay yi yi yi yi." Alpha says.

Alpha was scanning Jason's arm. Mine wasn't glowing red like Jason's was. I just felt his itching. Jason now had a rash on his left arm.

"That's one heavy-duty rash, dude." Alpha says. "My epidermal scanner is going haywire."

"What could it be, Zordon?" Trini asks.

"I'm afraid it's quite serious rangers." Zordon says. "Rita has finally hatched her evil fighting flea."

"Man, I should have known Rita was behind this." Jason says. "And now Molly can feel it too."

I keep on scratching my arm.

"Only difference is, she has no rash no her arm like you do." Zack says.

"I wonder why that is." Trini says.

"She must have planted it on Jason's dog somehow." Kimberly says.

"Yes Kimberly." Zordon says. "And as you discovered the bite is extremely contagious…be careful…not only will the itch spread all over Jason and Molly…and also to anyone who touches the rash."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Trini asks.

"Yeah, this itching is really starting to get on my nerves." I said.

"Sorry Molly." Jason says. "I can't help it."

"This spray will temporarily stop the itching." Zordon explains.

Alpha sprays onto Jason's arm.

"However, any contact with Rita's monster will immediately neutralize the formula's power." Zordon says.

"I'll take the data in Alpha's scanner to my lab." Billy says. "Perhaps I can come up with a permanent antidote."

"An excellent idea Billy." Zordon says.

"I'm going to go back to the park." Jason says. "I've got to find that dog."

"No, Jason." Alpha says. "It's too dangerous, wait until Billy finds the antidote."

"Alpha's right man, Rita could be waiting for you." Zack says.

"Look, somebody else could pet that dog and the same thing would happen to them." Jason explains. "It would be my fault."

"Alright, but I'm gonna go with you." Kimberly says.

"So will I." I said.

"Zack and I will check at the juice bar." Trini says.

"Be careful power rangers, and stay in close contact at all times." Zordon says.

We all teleport out of the command center. Kimberly, Jason, and I teleport back to the park and try to find the dog again.

"He could be anywhere." Jason says a little disappointed in himself.

"I'm sure we'll find him soon." I say to him.

"Oh…hope he doesn't go that junkyard." Kimberly says.

"We're gonna have to keep looking." Jason says.

"And not give up any hope." I said.

"Puppy!" Kimberly yells.

"Here, boy!" Jason shouted.

"Come on out!" I yelled. "Please?"

"I can't believe he could have gotten this far." Kimberly says as we all climb up this hill that had full of trash on it.

"I'm getting this very weird feeling." I said.

Something appears in front of us. It was this red monster.

"Oh, red ranger!" He yells. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

I get in front of Jason.

"Leave him alone!" I yell at it.

"Oh no, it's Rita's flea." Kimberly says.

"He's found us." I said.

"Ew, it's even more gross than I thought." Kimberly says.

"Let's get to work." Jason says as grabs my hand pushes me back. "It's morphin' time!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The flea monster blasts at us and we jump away.

I gasp as my arm started getting itchy again and I begin to scratch it.

"Molly, Kimberly, Zordon's spray has been deactivated!" Jason says as he bends down in pain from his rash on his arm.

"What's the matter red ranger, I thought you were itching to fight me." The flea monster says.

"Hang on Jason!" I said. "I'll handle this flea bag."

"No!" Kimberly shouted. "Stay with Jason, I'll handle this."

She takes me back to Jason…and I crouch down beside him.

"All right, bug breath, it's extermination time!" Kimberly says as she begins to fight him.

The bug hits Kimberly and she comes flying back to us.

"Kimberly, are you alright?" Jason asks.

"I'm okay." Kimberly answers.

"I've got this." I said.

I charge forward and take out my power blade and begin attacking the giant flea bag. But he throws me and kicks me down back to Jason and Kimberly.

"Ok, so that didn't work." I said.

"Oh no, it's getting worse." Jason says as he starts flipping around.

I gasp as I also try to get rid of the itch.

"As for you pink ranger, I'll take care of you…when I'm finished with your friends." The flea monster says.

"You just stay away from them." Kimberly says.

"You think you scare me?" The flea shouted at her. "Take that!"

The flea monster threw stuff at her.

"I'm going to contact Zordon." I said. "Zordon, come in…this is Molly…we need help!"

"I read you Molly." Zordon says. "I know of the situation and I will contact the other power rangers right now."

The flea monster attacks the three of us again.

The other rangers soon arrive…and blast at the flea monster.

"Over here guys." Zack says.

"There they are!" Billy shouts as the three run to us.

"I'm ok…I'm ok." Jason says.

"He's getting worse." Kimberly says.

"Did you finish the antidote Billy?" I ask him.

"Zack, let's keep this guy busy!" Trini yells.

"Yes, I've got the antidote." Billy answers.

"Great, man." Jason says. "I was just about to go crazy."

Billy sprays the antidote onto Jason's left arm and he sighs in relief.

The others were fighting the flea monster.

I also began to feel better.

"I can't believe it…the itch is completely gone." Jason says as I crouch down beside Billy.

"Thanks Billy." I say to him. "You're a lifesaver."

"Hey Billy, that worked great." Jason says. "Thanks."

"No problem you two." Billy says.

"Now, let's get this guy!" Jason shouts!

We all stand up.

The flea monster takes down Trini and Zack.

"Hey guys, thanks for covering me." Jason says to them. "Now, it's my turn!"

"Oh, red ranger, still itching for a fight?" The flea monster asks.

"Not anymore!" Billy shouted. "My antidote neutralizes your bite!

"We're going to take care of you once and for all!" I shout next.

"That's not fair!" The bug shouted as it jumps up and down. "You cheated!"

"All right power rangers, how about a little pest control?" Jason asks us.

"Right." We all answer. "Power rangers! Hi-yah!"

"Oh yeah?" The flea asks. "Think again, rangers!"

The putties show up in front of him.

"Putties attack!" The flea shouts.

The putties come towards us and we start fighting them.

The flea blasts around Jason and we all regroup.

"Okay everybody, try to stay together!" Jason orders us.

The flea laughs.

"I got you now!" The flea monster shouted.

He sends us another blast our way.

Jason starts attacking the flea monster with his sword.

Next thing I knew…the flea monster grows.

"What do you think, rangers?" The flea asks us. "You're just bite-size!"

"Oh yeah…we have a present for you too!" I shouted at him.

"We need Dinozord power, now!" Jason shouted.

I see my zord come along with the other rangers.

Jason gets inside his.

"Rangers, log on and activate your dinozords!" Jason orders.

I jump into mine and do as he says.

"Mastodon, ready to kick it!" Zack says.

"Triceratops, fired up!" Billy shouts.

"Saber-toothed tiger, ready!" Trini shouted.

"Plesio here, let's get rid of that itchy bug!" I yelled.

"Let's flatten this flea!" Kimberly says.

"Rangers, power up your crystal!" Jason orders.

I obey what Jason commands.

"Initiate Plesio Megazord sequence!" He yells.

I arrive at the ranger's computer megazord base.

"All right, let's bag us a flea!" Jason shouts.

"Morphin." We all say together.

The flea monster blasts at us.

"Fire all cannons!" Jason shouted.

I pressed buttons onto my side of the console and fired my blasts along with the rangers' blasts at the flea monster.

The flea monster screams and falls down.

"Switching to battle mode!" Jason shouts.

Now our megazord prepares to stand up and now our megazord was ready.

"All right, let's do it!" Jason shouted.

"All right, I've had enough of this!" The flea monster yells. "You're through, power rangers!"

We start walking towards the flea monster and we begin to fight it.

He comes running at us but we just walk to it…and go at it again. The flea monster jumps around attacking our zord and then stops and blasts at us again.

"Keep steady guys, we can defeat him." I say to the others.

"I'm going to tear you rangers apart!" The flea shouted.

He begins to charge at us again.

"He's charging us!" Jason shouts. "We need the power sword now!"

The power sword comes down and we grab it.

"You've had it, flea-head!" Jason shouts at him.

"Hi-yah!" We all say together.

We spun the power sword around.

"Oh, can we talk about this?" The flea asks us.

"You do your crime, you pay your time." I said. "And looks like your time is up."

We finally slash down the flea monster and it gets destroyed.

We all cheer.

Back at the Youth Center, we were all crowding the dog.

"Pierre!"

I look up to see this lady dressed in a white and black polka dotted dress.

"Oh, Pierre!" She says as she comes running over to us. "There you are, you naughty little thing…you had mommy so worried."

"This is your dog?" Jason asks the lady.

"Yes." The lady says. "Which one of you wonderful children found my little angel?"

"Um…the person you should really thank is Ernie." Kimberly answers.

We point to my uncle who was behind the counter.

"Then here you are, Ernie." The lady says to him as she hands him what looked like a check.

He looks at the check.

The lady carries her dog.

"Holy cow!" Ernie says. "This is a lot of money!"

"It's the least I can do." The lady answers. "I don't know what I would do without Pierre…well I've got to be going…thanks again."

We all bid the lady good-bye.

"Hey, uh…well looks like you won't be needing this anymore." Zack says as he takes down the going out of business sign.

"Whoo!" Kimberly cheers.

"And I get my job back, right uncle Ernie?" I ask him.

"Sure thing kid." Ernie replies. "I don't know what to say kids…I mean, this is incredible."

"Ernie, good things happen to good people." Trini says.

"And you're the best." Jason says.

"How about some sodas and pizzas?" Ernie asks. "It's on the house!"

"Sounds great!" Jason says.

"I am kind of hungry." I said.

"Yes!" Trini says.

Jason puts gives me a one armed hug and stays in that position.

I then see Bulk and Skull come in. They were shaking uncontrollably.

"What happened to those two?" Zack asks

"I don't know." I answered.

"I'll give you two guesses." Jason replies.

"You think I should give them the antidote?" Billy asks.

"Why not?" Jason asks. "Nobody should be that miserable."

"Yeah." I said. "They're not that bad, most of the time."

"Yeah, not even those two clowns." Jason says as he chuckles.

We walk over to them. They were sitting down on a table.

"What do you geeks want?" Bulk asks.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Skull asks.

"Uh uh…be nice or Billy won't give you your surprise." Jason says to them.

"Yeah…be nice or we'll let you suffer." I said.

"What surprise?" Bulk asks.

"Yeah, what surprise?" Skull asks.

"You guys want to stop itching?" Billy asks.

"You serious?" Bulk asks. "You guys can get rid of this?"

"Just hold still." Jason says.

Billy takes out these collars and hands one to Jason. They put on to Bulk and Skull's neck.

They both put their heads down on the table.

"Now, don't take those off for a week." Billy says.

"A week?" They both yell.

"A week." Billy repeats as he starts laughing.


	48. Reign of the Jellyfish

Author's Note: And here is Reign of the Jellyfish...wow...this one was really long...and Tommy is almost coming back soon guys. Also this was the first episode that the song Combat came on. Anyone else like that song?

"Okay class." Mrs. Appleby says. "Today we're going to fill this capsule with items that reflect today's world…a hundred years from now, when it's opened, it will showcase our lifestyle to a future generation…I'm anxious to see what each of you has brought in…Jason, why don't you start?"

"Sure." Jason replies as he gets up from his chair and walks up to the front of the room.

He shows us a trophy.

"This is the first trophy I won in a karate match." Jason says. "And it shows what you can do when you believe in yourself and when you take good care of your body."

"That's a good message for the future Jason." Mrs. Appleby says. "Kimberly?"

Kimberly comes up next.

"Are these like so cool or what?" Kimberly asks as she shows us what looked to be like clothes. "Okay, these are to show what we were wearing…you know that we had freedom to make choices of our clothes and stuff."

"A sense of individual style." Mrs. Appleby says.

"Exactly." Kimberly says. "Who knows…it might start even a new fashion trend in the future."

She puts the clothes into the time capsule.

"Perhaps." Mrs. Appleby says.

"Um, are you including anything in the time capsule, Miss Appleby?" Trini asks.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Mrs. Appleby says. "I'm contributing this photograph of the power rangers."

She shows us the picture she had of us as power rangers.

"They've risked their lives for our planet so many times." Mrs. Appleby explains. "That I wanted to make sure that the future remembers these remarkable heroes...Okay Zack, let's see what you brought in for the time capsule."

"Music touches everybody." Zack explains. "And contemporary music usually reflects what's happening in the world…so I brought in a slammin' CD with some fat tunes."

He shows us this CD and then puts it inside the time capsule.

"Good idea." Mrs. Appleby says.

Billy comes up next.

"I'm including this personal computer I designed." Billy explains. "With the latest software to demonstrate how advanced our technology was in this time period."

"Nice Billy." Mrs. Appleby says to him. "Trini?"

She comes up to the front of the room.

"I brought in today's newspaper." Trini explains. "So whoever opens the time capsule in the future can read about the events of the day."

Trini puts in the rolled up newspaper inside the time capsule.

"An excellent choice." Mrs. Appleby says. "Okay, who's next? Molly?"

I looked up and grabbed my camera. It was the first camera I owned…and I thought it'd be a good idea to put in the time capsule.

I get up from my chair and walked up to the front of the room. I could feel everyone looking at me.

I show them my old camera.

"I thought it'd be a great idea to show the people of the future how the cameras looked back then." I start explaining. "So, I brought in my first camera…this camera is the first one I have ever owned and I'm pretty sure cameras will still be used a hundred years from now…so maybe they will look really different from how it looks right now currently."

"An excellent idea Molly." Mrs. Appleby says to me. "I'm positive cameras will still be around by then."

"And hopefully more smaller." I add in as the class laughs at my joke.

I put in my camera inside the time capsule.

"Who's next?" Mrs. Appleby asks as I go back to my seat besides Jason.

"We are!"

I look up again and the door opens and Bulk and Skull walk into the room.

"What we're going to bury in the time capsule is going to change the future forever." Bulk says as he makes this kid in the front give up his seat.

They both drag 2 empty desks up to the front.

"We've outdone ourselves this time!" Skull says as he laughs.

I look at them.

 _What were they doing?_

Bulk takes out this really long bread and spreads it around on top of the desks.

"It's the almighty, hail to the big guy…stuff a gut…super sandwich…otherwise known as…the Bulkwich." Bulk says.

"The Bulkwich." Skull repeated.

"And we're going to make it live, right here fresh in front of your eyes." Bulk says. "Ready Skull?"

"Ready Bulk." Skull says to him.

I see Mrs. Appleby backing away looking scared.

Then Bulk starts preparing his sandwich and Skull helps him out.

They were making a total mess.

I laugh out loud as Skull squirts some mayonnaise onto Bulk.

"It's supposed to go on the sandwich, dimwit." Bulk says to him. "Not on me."

Jason chuckles.

"Yeah, that's really going to change the future guys." Jason says.

"It'll be moldy and gross by then." I said.

The class laughs again.

I go to my locker after class is over and then I see the guys carry the time capsule into the halls coming over my way. They stop by me.

"What are you doing with the time capsule?" I ask them.

"We volunteered to bury it." Jason answers. "You want to come with us?"

"Sure." I answered as I close my locker.

"Come on girl." Zack says to me.

We begin walking again and then we go over to the girls who were nearby.

"Hey, we got the highest grades in class, so we get to bury the time capsule." Billy says.

"Whoo!" Kimberly shouts.

"You guys ready?" Jason asks them.

"Yes." Kimberly says.

"This'll be so cool." I said.

"Yes, then let's do it." Zack says. "Cuz this thing's getting heavy."

The guys were doing all the work carrying the time capsule. I along with Trini and Kimberly were just walking next to them.

We then began making our way to the park.

"You know, I've always wanted to do this." Zack says.

"There's a spot you guys." Kimberly says as she finds a spot to bury the time capsule.

"Ok, right…let's put this down Zack." Jason says.

"Now, that's what I've been wanting to hear." Zack says.

"Don't get too relaxed." Jason says. "We're just getting to the fun part."

"And let the fun begin." I said.

"All right, shovels everyone." Billy says as he hands Trini one. And then he hands me one.

"Goodbye my beautiful camera." I say to the camera inside of the time capsule. I put my hands on top of the clear circular glass. "Parting is such sweet sorrow."

"I can dig it." Zack says.

"Let's get to work guys." Jason says.

I began to put the shovel into the ground until I hear the sound of putties. I look up and sure enough I see them in front of us.

"Putties!" Trini says.

"What do they want this time?" Zack asks.

"The same as usual: Us." Jason says.

We begin to fight the putties.

I ducked under a puttie and then kicked and punched it to the ground. Then I do the same to the other putties that were around me.

They soon disappear.

"Man, what was that all about?" Zack asks.

"Three guesses who." I said.

"You guys look, Squatt and Baboo have our time capsule." Kimberly says as she points to them walking

away.

"Come on." Jason says.

We begin to follow him to where they were both going.

"Don't even think about it!" Jason shouted at them.

"We won't!" Squatt says as they both disappear.

We rush over to the time capsule.

"What could they want with our time capsule?" Trini asks.

"Probably make it evil and use it against us somehow." I answer.

They all look at me.

"What?" I asked. "It could happen."

"I think Molly's right." Jason says. "But what would Rita want with it?"

"Like I said." I respond. "She'll most likely want to make it evil, like she did with Kimberly's grandma spinning wheel."

"She could be right." Billy says.

"Alright, keep your guard up guys." Jason says to us as we surround the Time capsule.

Jason's communicator beeps.

"We read you, Zordon." Jason says.

"Rangers, Rita's latest creation is terrorizing Angel Grove park." Zordon explains.

"We're on it." Jason says. "It's morphin' time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We arrive to where this new monster was at the park and start attacking it but he knocks us down.

"I was hoping I'd catch you, little power fishies." The monster says.

He starts laughing evilly.

"Oh yeah, well you're the one who's caught, slime!" Zack yells at it.

"Flattery, will get you nowhere, little Mastodon." The monster says to Zack.

"Little?" Zack asks it.

"Now try this on for size." The monster says as he starts blasting us.

We all fall down.

"Man, that jellyfish has a sting alright." Zack says as I cough from the smoke around us.

"Somehow the blast penetrated our suits." Billy says.

"Taking a nap so soon, little puppetheads?" The monster asks.

"He's too powerful guys, we got to figure something else out before it's too late!" Jason shouts.

"The command center." I said.

"Come on, let's go!" Jason says as we run away.

We retreat back to the command center.

"So what's the story on this jellyfish, Zordon?" Jason asks.

"This jellyfish monster was really strong." I said.

"Whatever that was he was shooting, nearly burned right through us." Zack says.

"The jellyfish is equipped with a toxic spray that can eat through your special suits, rangers." Zordon explains.

"How do we fight him then?" Kimberly asks.

"Yeah, there has to be a way to defeat him." I say.

"Alpha has been working on a chemical coating that will shield your suits." Zordon says.

"I have it here." Alpha says as he turns towards us. "Hold still, rangers."

He begins to spray us all with the spray that he had in his hands.

"There, that should do the trick." Alpha says.

"All right, now we can take this guy." Zack says.

The alarm starts blaring.

"Ay yi yi yi yi." Alpha says. "Attack in Angel Grove park."

"Look!" Trini says. "The jellyfish."

"And also more putties to defeat." I said. "We can take them."

"The jellyfish must be stopped rangers." Zordon says. "With his toxic spray, he could destroy the Earth…may the power protect you."

"All right, let's do it." I said.

"We'll squish that fish." Zack says.

"We're on it, Zordon." Trini says.

"Let's do it, rangers!" Jason shouted.

We teleport out of the command center and back into the park where the jellyfish and the super putties were waiting for us.

"You're through, jellyfish!" Jason shouted.

"Prepare to be roasted!" I yelled.

"That's what you think!" The jellyfish says. "Get them, super putties."

"Let's take them!" Jason shouted.

"Right!" We all say together.

We begin fighting the super putties.

"Fight you clay brains!" I hear the jellyfish saying to the putties. "Very impressive."

I run to the others.

"But now, have a taste of my toxic spray!" The jellyfish says to us.

"Give us your best shot!" I yell at it.

A white mists shoots out of him as he evilly laughs at us. I jump away from the bench we were near and saw that it was destroying the bench.

"Look at what he did to that bench." Trini says

"We got to stop him." Kimberly says.

We start attacking him with our weapons but he just attacked us back.

"Stay back, guys." Jason orders us as I was on the floor with Zack and Billy. "This flounder's mine!"

Jason charges at it but it disappears really fast. He hits Jason and Jason gets thrown to the floor.

"Jason!" I shouted as I ran to him with the other rangers behind me.

"Hey, are you alright?" Billy asks him.

"Why don't we all go for a little spin?" The jellyfish asks.

He begins to spin something that he had in his hands…it makes us spin around and around and I begin to scream with the others. I was getting dizzy.

We all land somewhere else. We weren't at the park anymore.

I looked around. It was dark…and the floor was filled with smoke.

"Where are we?" Jason shouted.

"What's going on?" Zack asks.

"Let us out of here!" I yelled.

"Oh no, I think we've been sent to another dimension." Billy says.

"How do we get out of here?" Kimberly asks.

"Welcome to my humble home power rangers." The jellyfish says.

We all get ready to fight him.

"Sorry I'm such an awful host." He says.

He charges at us and we start fighting with him again but we couldn't touch him. It was like he was a ghost.

"You cannot touch me…but I can touch you!" He says as he hits me really hard and I fall down again.

"He wasn't kidding…what's up with that?" Zack asks.

"Time phase." Billy says. "Maybe a power burst from your battle axe will knock us out of this

dimension."

"Right…make a wish jellyfish." Zack says as he shoots a blast at the jellyfish.

We were finally outside again.

"All right, we're free!" Jason shouted.

The jellyfish gets knocked down onto the floor.

"NO!" The jellyfish shouts. "You've weakened my power!"

"All right, jellyfish…now you're mine!" Zack shouted as he starts attacking the monster with his axe.

The jellyfish gets knocked down again.

"It will take more than that, power weaklings." The monster says.

"Weaklings?" I asked.

"He's still not finished." Zack says. "We're gonna need more power!"

"Right, get set everybody!" Jason shouted.

We all get ready with our weapons.

The Jellyfish monster soon grows.

"I'm the big fish in this pond now, power rangers!" He says to us.

"Not for long." Jason says. "We need Dinozord power, now!"

The zords soon come.

"Let's do it!" Jason shouted as he jumps into his. "Hi-yah!

"Hi-yah!" I shouted as I jump into mine.

"Log on!" Jason orders.

"Zack here, time to kick it." Zack says.

"Billy here, system's on-line!" Billy shouts.

"Trini here, set for action!" Trini says.

"Molly here, ready to rock!" I yell.

"Let's jam this jellyfish." Kimberly says.

"Molly, Billy, Trini…fire!" Jason shouted.

"You got it." I say to him.

"Affirmative." Billy says.

"Target locked!" Trini says.

I pressed on a few buttons and a big orange blast came out of my zord and hits the jellyfish along with Billy and Trini's blasts but he blocks it with this shield that he held in his hands.

"Awww man." I said. "It protected itself from our blasts."

"It didn't even touch him!" Zack shouts. "Time for a little frozen fish action!"

The Mastodon blows out a white mist over the Jellyfish who yells.

"It's cold!" It shouted. "Too cold…get it away from me!"

"Not a chance!" I yelled.

It falls onto the floor.

"My beautiful tentacle!" The jellyfish groans.

"Let's get him!" Jason shouts.

We start transforming into the Megazord Plesio mode.

The jellyfish monster laughs.

"Come and get me, you big tin can!" It says. "Come on."

We start making our way towards it and we begin to fight it. We punch it over and over. We begin to

punch it again but it disappears and it was now in the back of us.

"Looking for me?" The jellyfish asks us. "Look at you."

He disappears and reappears again.

"Not fast enough, huh?" It asks. "You don't scare me! Take that!"

The jellyfish punches our megazord.

"Not so easy is it, power rangers?" Jellyfish asks.

"This could be our last chance!" Jason shouted. "We need the power sword!"

The power sword soon comes and we grab it.

We flip the jellyfish onto its back on the ground with the power sword in our hands.

"Let's finish it!" Jason shouted.

"Hi-yah!" We all shout together.

We slash the jellyfish and it finally gets destroyed.

We made it back to the park where the time capsule was and finish burying it. I was so tired afterwards.

Back at the Youth Center…uncle Ernie hands us sodas and some popcorn over the counter.

"Six cold sodas after a hard day's work." Ernie says to us.

"Thanks Ernie." Zack says.

"I'm glad we finally got that time capsule buried." Jason says.

"I know." Kimberly says.

"It was definitely a work out." I said. "I just want to go home and take a very nice long nap."

"Hey guys, wanna go catch a movie?" Kimberly asks.

"You guys, look." Trini says.

I turn around with the others to see Bulk and Skull with this big humongous sandwich in their hands.

"We did it!" Bulk shouted. "We finished…the Bulkwich!"

They hold up the sandwich over their heads.

"The Bulkwich!" Skull shouts.

We walk forward.

"The future is going to love this feast." Bulk says.

"Sorry guys…we already buried the time capsule." Jason says in between chuckles.

"What?" Bulk asks as he lowers his hand.

The sandwich ends up all over him.

Kimberly laughs.

"Now, that's what I call a Bulkwich!" She says.

"Here Bulky, I'll split it with you." Skull says to him.

I start giggling at the sight. Bulk was covered from head to toe in his sandwich.

They start fighting and Bulk slips and falls onto the floor.

"You know, I hope that the people who open this time capsule in the future live in a peaceful and friendly world." Jason says.

"With no hatred." Kimberly says.

"No prejudice." Billy says.

"No more bullying." I said.

"No crime." Trini says.

"And no wars." Zack says.

"Think it will ever happen?" Kimberly asks.

"If we all do our part and try to get along with each other." Jason says. "Yeah, I do…we just got to hope for the best."

"To the future." Zack says.

We all put our hands together.

"I really hope so." I said as I smile at my friends.


	49. Plague of the Mantis

Author's Note: Alright, so I have big plans coming up for season 2. It's not all going to be about Tommy. This is Molly's story. Also we are going to have a new ally...you may have seen him before. That's all you need to know...so the rangers are not just getting 1 new ranger in season 2...but 2. Yes...that's right...2. Now here is the new chapter. And also welcome to my new readers who are reading this and thanks for adding it to your alerts list. And also thanks to my beta writer who is helping me again.

I was currently at the Youth Center sitting down at one of the tables. I see Trini nearby talking to someone.

She was wearing this black suit. I smile at her as she looks over my way…continuing on doing my project.

I had about two clear boxes on top of my table and a few tools. I was currently making these beaded bracelets. In 1 box…I had a lot of real colorful beads…and the other one I had wires for my bracelet…even some charms…crimp plier.

So far I've made like 10 beaded bracelets.

I'm thinking about selling them if people are interested in them.

I continue putting on the beads onto the wire.

"Hey, Molly."

I look up to see Kimberly and everyone else in front of my table.

"Hey." I say to her.

"Mind if we sit here?" Zack asks.

"Sure." I said. "Knock yourself out."

"What is up with all these beads?" Jason asks as they all sit down around me.

"I'm making beaded bracelets." I answer. "Look inside…I've made about 10 so far.

They look inside the box and see what I did.

"Whoa…these are pretty." Kimberly says as she holds a pink one up. "Can I have this one?"

"Yeah sure." I said.

"What are you doing?" Jason asks.

"I'm thinking of making beaded bracelets so I can sell them." I said. "You know, like open up a small beaded bracelet thing."

"That's so cool." Kimberly says.

"Yup." I said as I continue on making my next bracelet.

"Like a jewelry business?" Billy asks.

"Exactly." I said.

"Beauty and brains." Jason says. "Wow…my girl sure has it all."

"Um…thanks." I say to him as I continue on my project hoping he didn't notice me blushing.

"We're going to get some sodas." Zack says. "Want one?"

"Yeah." I said. "Thanks."

"I'll go with you Zack." Kimberly says.

She gets up and follows him.

Jason reaches inside a box and takes a red and green bracelet out.

"It actually looks good." Jason says.

"And look at this blue one." Billy says as he holds one up. "You know, you can make a lot of money by selling these."

"How much are we talking?" I ask him.

"How much do you want to price them?" Billy asks.

"Like around $8-13." I answer. "But if I can make even more extravagant ones…I could charge like 15 and up for them."

"Wow." Jason says. "You've really thought this through."

"I know." I said. "I'm a genius."

"You are." Jason says.

"I need a break." I said. "I've been doing this all morning."

I put a box onto the floor and Jason puts the other one down.

"Man, Trini's really looking good." I hear Zack saying as I turn around.

"She's been practicing hard with Master Lee." Kimberly says.

"We may all have to learn this praying Mantis technique if we want to keep up with her." Jason says.

"You know, it does actually seem kind of cool." I said.

"Yeah it does." Jason says.

"Don't any of you kick my boxes." I said as I saw how close Zack was to my boxes .

Zack puts my drink down in front of me and steps away from the boxes.

"We got it Molly." Zack says.

I see Trini walk over to us with this plastic bug plastic cage with something inside of it.

"Hey guys." Trini says.

"Hi Trini." I said.

"Yuck." Zack says. "How can you stand to be near this thing?"

He quickly passes the plastic cage to me.

"Awww…what a cute bug." I said as I look at it.

"An excellent example of mantis religiosa." Billy says as he passes it to Kimberly.

"I have to study it for my next kung fu lesson." Trini says.

"Whoa! Double duty." Kimberly says. "Math and kung fu homework."

"That's a bit of an overkill…don't you think so?" I asked.

"This is really cool." Jason says as he looks at the bug inside. "But why did you decided to learn this new kung fu?"

"I think the real reason I like it is that it emphasizes fairness, the honor of playing fair…and never cheating in a competition." Trini explains. "That's a real challenge to live up to."

"You're not the only bug fu expert in town anymore." Bulk says as he enters the Youth Center with Skull in tow. They both had helmets on their heads. "My partner and I are the newest—and only masters of the mystical cockroach…Kung Fu."

They took out a jar that had bugs inside…and not just any bugs…but cockroaches.

"Now that's disgusting." I say out loud.

"Not more bugs." Zack says.

Skull gets behind Kimberly and I.

"Don't come near me with that thing." I say to him.

"Want to date a cockroach Fu master, babe?" Skull asks Kimberly.

"Uh…I don't date bugs." Kimberly replies.

"Skull, there's no such thing as cockroach Kung Fu." Trini says.

"There is now." Bulk says.

"Yeah." Skull says. "Want to see."

"I don't think I want to." I said.

"Were we asking you?" Skull asks me.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that." Jason says.

He puts the jar of cockroaches onto the table and walks backwards with Bulk. They both start doing these weird moves.

"We'd love to see more…but we have to go to the library." Jason says as he picks up his books from the table. "You staying Molly?"

"Yeah." I answered. "Going to work on more bead bracelets."

"Alright, see you later then." Jason says as he kisses me on my lips and walks away.

Billy, Zack, Kimberly and Jason all leave. I decided to stay at the Youth Center to work on my jewelry project.

"Hey, I'm going to the park to practice more Kung Fu." Trini says.

"Ok." I said. "Have fun."

Trini soon leaves after that…and I was now alone.

About thirty minutes later…my communicator beeps. I sighed. I picked up my boxes and carry them over to Ernie.

"Hey Ernie, can you watch my boxes for me?" I ask him.

"Sure thing Molly." Ernie answers.

"Thanks." I say to him.

My communicator beeps again.

"What's that?" Ernie asks me.

"An alert for me to go walk my dog." I lie.

"Oh…ok." Ernie says as he carries my boxes to the backroom. "I'll keep these in the back so no one can touch them."

My communicator beeps yet again.

 _Alright, already. I'm going._

I walk out of the room to an empty hallway.

"I read you Zordon." I said.

"Teleport to the park, Trini needs your help." Zordon says.

"Alright." I said. "It's morphin' time!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

I arrive at the park with the others and they were also morphed.

"Don't worry Trini, we're here." Jason says as we see Trini on the floor.

"What is this?" The monster asks.

"We're here to mangle you. Mantis." Jason says.

"Wait, Jason…we must be careful of his Kung Fu." Trini says.

"You called your friends." The Mantis says as it disappears and reappears again. "It's not a fair fight…you have no honor."

The Mantis disappears completely.

"He's right." Trini says. "I'm afraid."

We all end up at the command center.

"Trini, don't be so hard on yourself." Kimberly says. "We're going to get the Mantis."

"I know, but wouldn't it have been more honorable just to face him alone?" Trini asks.

"Hey, it was a monster bug." Zack says. "No way."

"Yeah…we wouldn't let you go at it alone." I said. "It'd be too dangerous."

"Alpha, what information do we have regarding Rita's Mantis?" Zordon asks.

"I'll punch it up on the viewing globe." Alpha answers.

I turn around with the others to see what was going on with this Mantis monster.

"He's an expert at praying Mantis Kung Fu." Alpha explains. "He's very dangerous."

"Perhaps he challenged Trini because she's the Kung Fu expert." Billy says.

"If the Mantis takes her out, he'll have an easy time with us." Kimberly says.

"I'll put in some extra practice." Trini says. "So the next time that Mantis shows up, I'll be ready."

"And we'll nail him." Jason says.

I was now in my room in my house. I had a lot of boxes on my bed. All for my supplies for making my bead bracelets.

"Hey Molly!"

I look up from my bed to find Fred by my door with Kimberly, Zack, Billy and Jason.

"Your friends are here." Fred says.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I ask them.

Fred leaves us.

"We wanted to stop by and see if you want to come to the Youth Center with us." Jason says.

"You in?" Zack asks.

"Sure." I said as I get up from my bed. "I need a break anyways."

I put the box aside and walked over to them.

"Wow…your room is a mess." Kimberly says as she looks inside.

"Well I hadn't really had a chance to clean it." I say to her. "I'll clean it up later."

"Let's go." Zack says.

"We're going to check if Trini's still there." Kimberly says as we make our way to the Youth Center. We go in and see if we can find her but she was nowhere in sight.

"I wonder where she is." I said.

"Hey, Ernie, where's Trini?" Zack shouts at him.

"Yeah." Ernie says. "She got this note…then left."

He shows us this note that was on the counter. I walk towards the counter with the others.

"Thanks." Kimberly says as she takes it from him.

She opens up the letter and begins to read it.

"Trini, meet me at the quarry for some special training…Master Lee."

"Something's up." I said.

"Why there?" Jason asks. "We should check this out."

The five us leave the Youth Center to go to the quarry.

"The old quarry is right over there!" Billy shouts as we all head down there.

"Let's go." Jason says.

"Be on guard everyone." I said.

We follow Billy to the old quarry but then get stopped by putties.

"Look!" Jason shouted.

I look up to see the putties arrive and surround us.

"Oh no, putties!" Kimberly says.

"Let's take these beasts!" Zack shouted.

"Spread out!" Jason orders

We all go in different directions and start fighting the putties.

Jason's communicator beeps.

"We read you Zordon." Jason says.

"Trini's on trouble and needs your help at the quarry." Zordon says.

"We've got to get to Trini!" Kimberly says.

"Let's squash that bug." Zack says.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouts.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We arrived to Trini's just in time.

"Now, it's a fair fight Mantis." Trini says as we get behind her.

"Aaaah!" The Mantis groans out.

Kimberly starts shooting her bow at it.

We all start attacking the Mantis. Then a few seconds later, it grows.

"I'm going to make bug juice out of you!" The Mantis shouts at us.

"Alright…we need dinozord power, right now!" Jason yells.

We jump into them as soon as they arrive.

"Rangers, log on!" Jason orders.

"Zack here, ready to jam!" Zack says.

"Billy here, system's nominal!" Billy shouts.

"Trini here, ready to rock!" Trini shouted.

"Molly here, ready to squash this bug!" I yelled.

"Let's munch this Mantis!" Kimberly says.

"Rangers, power up your crystals!" Jason orders.

We do as ordered.

"Morphin!" Jason says.

We start getting our zord ready for the Megazord Plesio mode.

"Megazord, eh?" The Mantis asks. "That just means more for me to Mangle."

The Mantis gets into this weird position.

"Trini, what's he doing?" Jason asks.

"The Mantis will concentrate his energies for a quick single blow." Trini answers.

"Let's do it!" Zack yells.

"Yeah, let's take him out." I said.

"Watch his footwork." Trini says.

"We're ready for him." Jason says.

The Mantis jumps up and starts attacking our zord.

"Power Sword!" Jason shouted.

The power sword soon comes down and we begin fighting the Mantis again.

"Let's take this bug down!" Jason shouted.

"Hi-yah!"

The Mantis finally gets destroyed by a slash from the power sword.

Back at the command center. ..

"Good work, power rangers." Zordon says. "And Trini, you did the honorable thing…you tried to be fair."

"Thanks Zordon." Trini says.

"It's not your fault Rita cheats." Kimberly says.

"Least all your practicing paid off." Billy says.

"You were great Trini." I said.

"Hey, we're team mates." Jason says. "We'll always be there to watch your back."

"I know." Trini says. "You guys are the best."

"Besides, we showed Rita we're not afraid of her big bug." Zack says.

He shudders and we all laugh.

We go to the Youth Center. I was working behind the counter and I was watching the news with my friends…they were talking about us again.

Trini was off practicing again with Master Lee.

"So Molly, where are your bead boxes?" Kimberly asks me.

"They're at home." I answer. "I've been doing it all morning…but I'm going to continue making them tonight."

"Hey yo, can I get a banana smoothie please?" This guy asks me.

"Sure." I said.

I began making the kid his smoothie while the others walk over to see Trini.

I finish the smoothie and gave it to the guy. He hands me $5.

"Gather round, gather round!" I hear Bulk's voice.

 _What are they up to now?_

I walk over to where the others were and continue to watch Bulk and Skull.

"And see just how powerful cockroach Kung Fu is." Bulk announces.

They began doing these really weird moves again. Bulk flips Skull onto his back.

"And now, for our top secret…roach rendezvous." Bulk says.

"Cockroach power!" They both shout.

They both knock their foreheads against each other.

They both end up on the floor and the cockroaches get loose.

"Get 'em off me!" Bulk shouts. "Get 'em off me!"

My friends and I start laughing.

"Movie?" I ask Jason.

"Movie." He agrees. "Later guys."

He throws his arm around my shoulders and we both leave the Youth Center.


	50. Return of an Old Friend

Author's Note: So here is part 1 of Return of an old friend. Molly will be noticeably absent half this chapter (She won't be in trouble again). She'll only appear in the beginning and in the end...but if you have seen this episode...it's for good reason. Switching from her POV to Jason's since this is a Jason/OC story and well the rangers will absolutely need her help for this one. And also by mistake I deleted the A pressing engagement chapter...but if you want to read that one...this story is up on Wattpad...so go ahead and find it there.

I walk up the small hill at the cemetery to where my mom's tombstone and grave were located. There was an event at the Youth Center today and I wasn't planning on showing up at all. It was Parent's day today. With my mom gone now and my stepdad working today…I was left parentless…so why bother even going?

So I was just going to spend the day with my mother at the cemetery. With hopefully no interruptions from that stupid Rita. I already paid the guy $75 bucks to let me be here for the whole day. He gladly took it.

"Alright...let's do this." I say to myself.

I stop by a tree that I kept a small wooden folding chair in. I have been here before…so I just leave my folding chair up in a tree nearby on one of the large branches. I took out the chair and then set it up and then sit on it in front of my mother's grave and just look at it.

It was so quiet and peaceful…I take in a breath of fresh air.

"Hey mom…it's me again." I say out loud. "I know I haven't stopped by in a while but I've been very busy…I know you probably know why by now….everything is going good…though I still don't know where Andros and Karone are so I can't really start looking for them...I miss you mom...I hope you're well wherever you are and are watching me."

I look up at the sky as a few teardrops escaped.

 **Jason's POV**

Jason was currently at the Youth Center. His dad was arm wrestling with Trini's dad and he was cheering for his dad.

Jason's dad takes his arm back.

"You giving up, dad?" He asks.

"Well my dad always says that physical and mental strength should go hand in hand." Trini says.

"It's always been a winning combination." Trini's dad says as he pats her on the shoulder.

Jason's dad laughs.

"I'll say." Mr. Scott says.

"So what do you think's keeping Billy?" Jason asks Billy's dad.

"Well you know how my son is, when he's occupied with a new invention." Mr. Cranston says.

"Yeah, boring." Skull says as he laughs with a video camera in his hands and walks away.

"Hey hunny, where is this girl that you've been seeing?" Mrs. Scott asks. "Is she around?"

Jason looks around to see if he spots his beloved girlfriend…but he doesn't see her anywhere.

"She's not here yet." Jason says. "But she'll show up eventually."

"What's her name again?" Mr. Scott asks.

"Molly Walsh." Jason answers.

"What a cute name." Mrs. Scott says. "I'm just dying to meet her."

"Hey Trini, come here." Jason says as she follows him.

"Yeah?" Trini asks.

"Have you seen Molly around?" Jason asks.

"No." Trini answers. "Haven't seen her all day."

"I wonder where she is." Jason says.

Jason and Trini both walk back to there parents.

"Anything wrong sweetheart?" Mrs. Scott asks.

"No." Jason answers. "I'm sure Molly's fine."

Something starts shaking the entire room. Jason sees Ernie with a plate of drinks and plates in his hand and looses his footing…somehow a cake goes flying up into the air.

"We're here!"

Bulk enters the Youth Center with his parents…and the cake lands on all of three of them.

"This is my good dress." Bulk's mom shouts.

"Oh, hon, you've never been sweeter." Bulk's dad says as he eats some cake off her.

"Well that was surely entertaining." Jason says.

Jason sees Zack with his parents and walks over to them.

"Hey Zack." Jason says to him.

"Sup?" Zack asks.

His parents start mingling around.

"Have you seen Molly?" Jason asks.

"No." Zack answers. "Haven't seen her yet."

Jason sighs.

Then he hears his communicator beep and both he and Zack walk down the stairs and into the empty hallway.

"We read you Zordon." Jason says.

"Jason, right outside the Youth Center…Kimberly and Trini have both been attacked by putties." Zordon says. "They need help."

"Well Billy and Molly's not with us." Jason says. "But Zack and I are on our way."

"Alpha will contact both Billy and Molly." Zordan says. "Hurry."

They both hurry outside and they see the putties attacking Trini and Kimberly.

"Those putties are really starting to get on my nerves." Jason says.

"You can say that again." Zack says.

Jason starts attacking some putties nearby.

"Man, these creepazoids don't quit." Kimberly says as she punches one to the ground.

"Hi-ya." Trini says. "It's time to teach them some manners."

Jason keeps on fighting the putties.

They finish fighting off the rest of the putties.

"What is Rita up to this time?" Trini asks.

"One word—trouble." Kimberly answers. "Come on you guys…I want to get back and see my parents."

"Man, this is all getting too strange for me." Zack says.

"Hey Kim, have you seen Molly?" Jason asks.

"No." Kimberly says. "Not all day."

"Man, where could she be?" Jason asks.

"I'm sure she's alright Jason." Trini says. "Maybe she just wants to be left alone today. After all parents day has to be a sore spot for her."

"But she has her stepdad." Jason says.

"Have you seen him around inside?" Zack asks.

"No." Jason answers. "Ohh…I didn't know if he was going to be here or not for Parents Day…I forgot to ask Molly if he was."

"Maybe he couldn't make it and she's probably sulking somewhere all alone." Zack answers as they make their way inside the Youth Center.

Jason felt like an idiot for not asking Molly what her plans were regarding Parents Day earlier in the day, he just assumed she would show up.

"I hope she's alright." Kimberly says.

"Yeah, me too." Trini says.

"I hope she shows up." Jason says. "And I also hope my parents didn't see any of that."

Jason runs inside the Youth Center with his friends but stops at the sight in front of him. It was empty…and it looked like a mess.

"What's going on?" Jason asks.

"How can a roomful of people just disappear into thin air?" Trini asks.

"I can think of a few possibilities and I don't like any of them." Zack says.

"This is my mom's scarf." Kimberly says as she holds a pink scarf in her hands. "I gave it to her for her birthday."

"What's happened to our parents?" Zack asks.

"Zordon, something's terrible happened." Jason says through his communicator. "Can you tell us what's going on?"

"Rangers, I'm aware of the situation." Zordon says. "Teleport to the command center immediately."

"Guys?" Jason asks.

They teleport to the command center.

"Where are our parents Zordon?" Jason asks.

"Are they alright?" Kimberly asks.

"What is Rita up to now?" Trini asks.

"What can we do?" Zack asks.

"Rangers, you must calm down." Zordon says. "My sensors tell me that your parents are safe for now."

"For now." Kimberly says. "What do you mean for now? For how long?"

"For the time being." Zordon answers. "That's all I can tell you at this moment."

"Do you know where Molly is Zordon?" Jason asks. "We haven't seen her all day."

"I have been trying to attempt to reach her but something is jamming through her communicator." Zordon explains.

Jason sighs in frustration.

"Billy." Trini says. "Zordon, where's Billy?"

"I'm afraid Billy has fallen prey to the Dramole monster Rita used to kidnap your parents." Zordon says. "While under the influence of the monster's noxious gas, he came here and he deactivated Alpha and stole the dragon dagger."

"Oh my gosh." Trini says. "I think I can reactivate Alpha."

Trini works on getting Alpha back and she does. He wakes up.

"Oh, Trini, thank Goodness." Alpha says to her.

"Um is Billy alright?" Kimberly asks.

"Billy has been engulfed in the gas of the dramole monster." Zordon explains. "Which allows Rita to control his mind."

"What exactly is a dramole monster?" Jason asks.

"Observe the viewing globe." Zordon says as he and the others take a look at it.

"If he hurts our parents…" Zack says.

"Or Billy…" Trini adds in.

"Oh, I can't believe this is happening." Kimberly says.

"What is Rita up to, Zordon?" Jason asks.

"Destruction using the Dragonzord." Zordon answers. "You must reclaim the Dragon dagger."

"And if we don't." Jason says. "Then there'll be no more Angel Grove."

"Ay yi yi." Alpha says. "Oh no."

"Where's Billy now?" Trini asks.

"Billy has taken the Dragon dagger to Rita's dark dimension." Zordon answers. "You must try and stop him before it's too late."

"I'll keep trying to locate your parents." Zordon says.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouts.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The 4 rangers teleport to Rita's dark dimension.

"Billy, no!" Jason shouted. "Don't do it!"

Billy was walking towards Goldar with the Dragon dagger.

"Good, good…yes." Goldar says as he motions for Billy to keep walking forward. "Bring me the dragon dagger…it's no use, he's under my control."

"Fight it Billy." Trini says. "Don't let Rita win."

"Fight the spell." Kimberly says.

"Fools!" Goldar calls them. "Putty patrol attack!"

The putties start attacking Jason and the other power rangers and they start fighting the putties.

Even Goldar starts fighting with Jason and the others. Goldar then grabs the Dragon dagger from Billy.

"NO!" Jason shouted.

"He's got it." Trini says as they all regroup.

"Oh man!" Zack yells.

"What's happening?" Billy asks as Jason sees him looking confused.

"Fools, you've just given the dragon dagger to me!" Goldar shouted.

"Oh, no! What have I done?" Billy asks in shock.

"It's not your fault, Billy." Jason says. "You were under a spell."

"It was Rita." Zack says.

"You've all fallen into my trap." Goldar says. "Now that I have control over the Dragonzord, you have no choice but to surrender your power coins in exchange for your parents."

"No way!" Jason shouted.

"Why should we do what you say?" Zack asks.

"Because you really have no other alternative." Goldar answers as he looks at them. "Behold!"

A glass timer full of sand appears in his hands.

"This will remind you of the time you have slipping away." Goldar says. "Once the sand is through the glass, you must make your decision! Your power coins or your parents!"

"NO!" Trini shouted.

Goldar starts laughing.

"Man." Zack says as Goldar disappears.

"What do we do?" Trini asks.

"Figure out a way to keep our coins." Jason says. "And save our parents fast."

"Hey guys, what about Billy?" Zack asks.

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asks. "The spell's worn off and we really need him."

"Yeah, you're right…I agree." Jason says. "Billy, come on…let's go…it's morphin' time!"

"Right." Billy says. "Triceratops!"

Billy morphs into the blue ranger.

They all arrive to Goldar's location. Goldar starts playing the flute for the Dragonzord to come out and it does.

"Alright, Tyrannosaurus Rex, dino power!" Jason shouted.

"I'm with ya, Mastodon Dinozord power!" Zack shouted.

"Triceratops Dinosaur power!" Billy shouted.

"Saber-toothed tiger Dinosaur power!" Trini shouted.

"Pterodactyl Dinosaur Power!" Kimberly shouted.

All of the rangers' zords arrive.

"Let's do it!"

They jump into their zords.

"Alright, log on!" Jason orders.

"Mastodon, powered up and ready!" Zack shouts.

"Triceratops, on-line!" Billy shouted.

"Pterodactyl, flying high!" Kimberly shouted.

"Rangers, power up your crystals!" Goldar shouted.

"Two, one, power up!" The rangers shouted.

The rangers megazord being to transform.

Then they soon start fighting the Dragonzord.

"We need more power!" Jason shouted.

The Dragonzord's tail drills into the megazord and they fall over on top of this building.

"Let's go!" Jason shouted as he and the other ranges jump out of their megazord.

"Your time is up, power rangers!" Goldar shouted as he makes the timer appear again. "Turn over the power coins or lose your parents forever!"

"What now?" Trini asks.

"Try Zordon." Zack says.

"Right, Zordon…what do we do?" Jason asks through the communicator.

"I cannot tell you what to do." Zordon says. "This decision affects your parents…you alone must make the choice."

A box appears in front of Goldar's hands.

"Tell me, rangers." Goldar says. "Are you ready to make the ultimate sacrifice?"

"We've got to do this." Jason says.

"Agreed." Trini says.

"Let's get this over with." Kimberly says.

Jason unmorphs.

"All right, our power coins for our parents." Jason say as he puts his power coin inside.

 _Do not mention Molly._ Jason thought. _She could be our only hope._

"Goodbye red-ranger." Goldar says.

"If you harm my parents, in any way…" Kimberly says.

"Silence!" Goldar shouts. "Give me the coin!"

She hands over her power coin and puts it inside the box. She unmorphs.

"No more pink ranger to get in my way." Goldar says.

"Goldar, you're going to pay for this." Zack says as he puts his coin inside the box.

"Fool!" Goldar shouted. "Bring the next coin!"

"It's been great being rangers." Trini says. "But our parents are more important…we're doing the right thing…here."

Trini puts in her power coin inside the box and unmorphs.

"One more and the power rangers will be history!" Goldar shouted.

No one mentions Molly.

"I'm sorry, guys." Billy says. "If it wasn't for me…well."

Billy places his coin inside the box.

"So now that you have what you want Goldar, our power coins—give us back our parents!" Jason shouted.

"You fools!" Goldar shouts. "Did you really think I'd return them back to you? What for? I intend to destroy the world…and now nothing can stop me!"

"Please no!" Kimberly yells as Goldar closes the box.

"You won't get away with this Goldar!" Zack shouted.

Goldar laughs and disappears…what were they going to do now?

They were being teleported back to the command center and they were now watching the viewing globe.

"They all look so strange." Kimberly says.

"At least Zordon was able to locate them." Trini says. "We can see that they're unharmed."

"I can't believe we trusted Goldar." Zack says. "He tricked us."

"Well, what else could we have done?" Billy asks.

"Zordon, we need Molly." Jason says. "Have you found her yet?"

"Alpha has been tracking her whereabouts." Zordon answers.

"Ah, yes…here we are." Alpha says as he switches the picture inside of the viewing globe.

They all see Molly inside of it sitting down in front of her mother's grave.

"She's been at the cemetery, this whole time?" Jason asks.

"Can you contact her?" Kimberly asks.

"We may really need her help in getting the power coins back." Zack says.

"I can teleport her here." Zordon says.

 **Molly's POV**

I felt something weird begin to happen to me like I was being teleported…and I was.

I land on my back inside the command center.

"That's really going to bruise." I said as I sat up and looked around. "You know, you could have let me land on a very soft and comfortable spot instead of just the floor."

I stood up.

"Molly!" Kimberly shouted.

The others all run over to me and I was suddenly inside this big group hug.

"Our savior, she's here." Zack says.

"Huh?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"Ay yi yi yi…it was such hard decision." Alpha says.

"What hard decision?" I asked. "Really? What's going on? And will you all please let go of me?"

The rangers all let go.

"Goldar has all of our power coins." Kimberly says all of a sudden.

My eyes go wide in shock.

"Wh- what are you talking about?" I asked. "I still have mine."

"We had to give him our power coins." Jason says.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" I asked.

"Goldar and Rita took all of our parents." Zack answers. "They tricked us into handing over our power coins to them and we sort of gave them our power coins."

"YOU What?" I yelled "All of you? Are you all out of your minds?!"

I see Jason backing away.

 _Good...back away._ I thought.

"We thought he was going to give us back our parents." Jason says. "We need your help to get the power coins back and we also have an extra coin in our hands."

"You know, you should never trust in Goldar." I said. "Or any of them for that matter."

"He didn't take all of our coins." Jason says as he takes out one more coin. "We still have one more."

"What?" I ask him.

It glows green in his hands.

"Not one…but two." Zack says as they all look at me.

It was the green ranger's power coin. Tommy's.

"You and Tommy are our only hope now." Jason says.


	51. Return of an Old Friend part 2

Author's Note: Here is the second part of Return of an Old Friend. It's slightly a little different on how they get the power coins back but I like how it turned out...and thanks again to my beta writer Starlit487 who helped as well. Hope you like it.

"That coin may help you defeat Rita." Zordon says. "As well as Molly who fortunately still has her power coin."

"What good will Tommy's power coin do, if Tommy doesn't even have his powers anymore?" Kimberly asks.

"Rangers, we've located your parents." Alpha says. "Look."

"Are they all right?" I asked.

"Oh, look at them you guys." Kimberly says. "This is so awful."

"Oh no, is that my stepdad?" I asked as I see him inside the viewing globe with a construction hat on his head walking around aimlessly.

 _What on earth was he doing there?_ I thought. _He should be at work._

"We have to try." Jason says.

"Jason is right…we can't give up now." Trini says. "Besides we still have Molly by our side."

"I just hope they're all right." Zack says.

"I assure you, you're parents are safe for the time being." Zordon says.

"But what can we do?" Billy asks.

"Well if they do try something." Jason says. "Molly here, can take them…right Molly?"

"Yes." I said. "You can count on me."

"Good." Zordon says. "Next, we need Tommy…Alpha locate him and teleport him here immediately."

"Right away Zordon." Alpha says.

"Alpha, you must work quickly." Zordon says.

"So it'll just be Tommy and I then?" I asked. "Oh man."

"You'll be alright." Jason says. "I've seen you fight…you're good…really good."

I smile at him.

"Besides that, you still have your Plesio Megazord if they try anything and when we get Tommy back…we'll have the DragonZord." Zack says.

"But they have the Dragon dagger." I said. "How can Tommy use his Dragonzord if they have his Dragon dagger?"

"Molly's right." Trini says.

"We have to get that Dragon dagger back." Kimberly says. "And fast."

I see Tommy arrive then as Alpha teleports him in.

"Tommy." Kimberly says.

He looks at all of us.

"Welcome back, old friend." Jason as he steps forward and hands him his power coin.

He looked confused.

We began telling him everything that happened so far.

"Alright, I get the picture." Tommy says. "Look, I'll do anything I can to help, but how? How can I, without my powers?"

"I believe the only way possible is to infuse Tommy with an enormous amount of my own energy." Zordon says.

"But Zordon, that could be extremely dangerous." Billy says. "For both you and Tommy."

"I agree with Billy." Jason says. "What happens if these temporary powers give out during a fight?"

"Yeah, we can't ask Tommy to take that risk." Kimberly says.

"Think of his health." I said.

"No." Tommy says. "This is a risk…I'm willing to take."

He turns to face us again.

"When do we begin?" He asks.

The alarm then starts blaring real loud.

I cover my ears.

"Oh no!" Alpha shouts. "Rangers, look at the viewing globe."

I turn to look at the viewing globe.

Goldar was playing the dragon dagger…and calling for the Dragonzord. Oh no.

"It's Goldar." Trini says.

"He's attacking." Jason says.

"No, it's the Dragonzord that's attacking." Zack says.

"Molly, are you ready to take on the Dragonzord?" Jason asks.

"Yes." I answered. "Look, you guys I'll go stop the Dragonzord while Zordon puts his energy into Tommy…I'll be fine."

Zordon starts giving Tommy his energy.

"Good luck Molly." Jason says. "I believe in you, you can do this."

"We all do." Kimberly says.

"Thanks." I said. "Tommy, I'll see you soon, right?"

"You bet." Tommy says smiling.

"May the power protect you Molly." Zordon says. "Good luck."

"Ay yi yi…be careful Molly." Alpha says.

"It's morphin' time!" I shouted.

I take out my morpher.

"Plesiosaurus!"

I arrive on top of a roof.

"I need Dinozord power now!" I shouted.

My plesio zord comes in a few seconds later flying through the air.

"Purple ranger!" I hear Goldar shouting. "I knew I forgot someone…AHHHHH!"

I jump into my megazord and transform it into Plesio Megazord mode.

"Hey look, I'm over here!" I shouted.

The Dragonzord turns to look at me we both start fighting each other.

I kicked and then punched it…I then see the tail begin to move around and it drills into me. Electricity bits fly all around me.

"Aaah!" I yelled.

I take a hold of its tale and then I kicked the Dragonzord down.

"Molly, Tommy needs your help." Zordon says through my communicator. "See if you can go to him while he's fighting and retrieve the power coins."

"Sure." I said. "On my way!"

I jump out of my Plesio megazord then and tell my zord to hide.

I quietly go to where Tommy was located at. He was fighting Goldar and the putties. I'm pretty sure…he could take them on.

I sneak over to where the power coins were but Goldar catches me.

"Oh no you don't!" Goldar shouts at me.

I gasp.

He then blasts me and I fall down.

"Molly!" Tommy shouted. "Leave her alone!"

"Come and get them!" Goldar shouted as he nears the power coins and closes the box. "Putty patrol, take care of these two!"

The putties appear and Tommy rushes over to me and helps me up.

"Thanks." I say to him. "But we've got bigger fish to fry now."

"Yeah, come on...let's do it." Tommy says to me.

We both began fighting the putties that surrounded us.

Tommy starts fighting with Goldar. I keep on fighting more putties.

Goldar knocks Tommy down.

"Tommy!" I yelled.

I kicked a putty down and run over to him.

"Had enough already?" Goldar asks.

"I'll never give in to you Goldar." Tommy says to him.

"Get up then and fight me!" Goldar shouted as he starts laughing next.

"Oh, that's it." I said.

I start charging at Goldar.

"Molly, no!" Tommy shouted.

Goldar and I begin to fight. But he was getting the best of me. He was a strong fighter, I have to admit.

He throws me to the ground.

"Whoa!" I scream out as I hit the floor.

Goldar laughs again.

"You pathetic little purple ranger are no match for me!" Goldar shouts.

I then hear Tommy yelling.

The diamond on his suit that was on his chest was glowing green. My eyes widen. He gets back up and fights more putties. I also stood up and start fighting more putties again.

Tommy and Goldar go back to fighting. More putties were surrounding me so I take out my blade blaster and shoot some of them down.

I shoot the ones near Goldar and Tommy as well.

"Now I finish you!" Goldar shouts he throws Tommy down onto the ground.

Tommy was getting weak. I was just fighting off these stupid putties.

"No, not now." Tommy says. "Don't quit on me power."

"Come on, Tommy." I say to him as he comes near the power coin box.

He touches the box but something electrifies him.

"TOMMY!" I yell at him.

"I got it!" Tommy shouts. "Look Molly, I got the dragon dagger back!"

"Yes!" I shouted.

He starts playing it.

"Uh oh…what are we gonna do now?" I hear Squat asking.

"I just remember, I left the oven on." Baboo says as I see them both disappear.

"I call on the power of the Dragonzord." Tommy says.

We now had the Dragonzord back.

 _Now…for the power coins._ I thought.

Both Goldar and Scorpina come and start attacking the Dragonzord…now was my chance.

Tommy continues playing the flute.

"Come on…one more time buddy!" Tommy shouts to his Dragonzord.

I quickly kick down a few putties down as I near the power coin box…I take it from the podium.

 _Yes!_

Now to wait for Tommy.

"TOMMY!" I shouted. "I have the power coin box…come on, let's go!"

His diamond starts to glow green again. He comes running towards me and his body was totally draining out…he got even weaker as he reaches me. I bent down to grab him and also held the box steady.

We both teleport out of there just in time. As soon as we both show up…he falls to the floor with the Dragon dagger right beside him.

"Tommy!" The others all say to him as they rush over to us.

"He doesn't look good." Jason says. "But he did it…he has the dragon dagger back."

"And I have your power coins." I said as I set them down on the floor.

I unmorph and bent down to Tommy.

"Poor Tommy." I said. "We were fighting those clay brains…I guess he couldn't take much more."

"Oh, Alpha is he going to be all right?" Kimberly asks clearly worried.

"His readings are very low." Alpha answers.

"Molly, you were great out there." Jason says.

I smile at him.

"Thanks." I said.

"Goldar was too strong for me." I said. "I couldn't really fight him off by myself, I'm lucky Tommy was there."

"That's ok." Jason says. "I'm just glad you and Tommy are both safe."

"Yeah, you were awesome fighting those putties." Zack says.

"Thanks." I say to them.

Jason kisses my cheek.

Kimberly walks over to us.

"How's he doing?" Jason asks as she stops by us.

"Well he's resting comfortably." Kimberly says. "And he seems to be breathing okay."

"That's a good sign." Trini says.

"I can't believe we lost Zordon." Zack says. "Man, as well as our parents."

"We'll get them back." I said.

"Yeah, don't say that Zack." Billy says. "Alpha, there has to be something we can do."

"I've been thinking about that rangers." Alpha says. "I've come to the conclusion that what worked for Tommy just might work for Zordon."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Wait, you want to run that by me again?" Zack asks.

"Alpha's right." Billy says. "If Zordon used his energy to infuse Tommy, why couldn't we use our power coins to infuse him?"

"So, if we held them together and concentrate their energy toward Zordon." Trini says.

"We can bring him back." Kimberly says.

"It might work." Zack says.

"I say we do it." Jason says as he takes his coin out.

"Yeah, agreed." I said.

I take my coin out and so do the others and we hold them out together.

"We call on the power of all those combined." Jason shouts.

"Triceratops!" Billy shouts.

"Mastodon!" Zack shouts.

"Plesiosaurus!" I shouted next.

"Saber-toothed tiger!" Trini shouts.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly shous.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason shouts.

All of our color energies fly towards Zordon's tube and I could make out a round head inside of it. He was coming back.

"All right!" Billy shouts.

"Yes!" Jason yells.

"He's back!" I yelled.

"Rangers, I thank you." Zordon says as I smile up at him.

"Ay yi yi." Alpha says. "This is just too emotional for my robotic neurons."

I giggle at that.

"Oh, Alpha, don't." Trini says to him. "You'll rust."

"Molly, you showed great courage today…I commend you on taking back the power coins." Zordon says to me. "I am very proud of

you."

"It wasn't easy." I say out loud.

"I just wish we could bring our parents back this easily." Billy says.

"We will think of something." Jason says.

The alarm starts blaring again very loudly.

"Rangers, that alarm means the Dramole monster has come up through the Earth's surface." Zordon says.

"We've got to stop it." Jason says.

"Once this monster has been destroyed, your parents will be free." Zordon says.

"Alright, let's go get that disgusting rat." Kimberly says.

"Yeah, let's do it." I said.

"Caution rangers, dramole is very dangerous." Zordon says. "Avoid the mind control gases emitted from his nozzles."

"Zordon's right." Bily says. "Remember what happened to me."

"Alpha, will Tommy be alright?" Trini asks.

"I'll watch over him." Alpha says.

"What are we waiting for?" Zack asks. "Let's go get our parents."

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouts.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We all arrive at the beach.

"This way guys." Jason says. "You know he's around here somewhere."

I hear this strange noise and turn around with the others.

"There he is!" I shouted.

"Ew, gross!" Kimberly says.

He starts throwing this white mists out from his sides.

"Don't breathe it, you guys!" Kimberly warns.

I of course try not to.

Thunder and lightning sounded from above us and it turned dark… we get ready to fight this monster.

Then the Dramole monster throws something at Jason, Trini, Zack and Billy and I.

I run over to the side with the others. It was like something buzzing was going on inside my ear and I couldn't hear anything.

There was this white swirly thing swirling around me.

"You guys, what's happening to you?" Kimberly asks. "What's the matter?"

I had no idea what was going on inside my head. It shuts down. Something was overtaking my mind.

I was attacking the pink ranger, it's what I was doing next with the other rangers.

Then another loud thunder happens and a flash and the sky was clear again.

Something purple gets out of my head. I looked around in a daze.

"What just happened?" Jason asked.

"What's going on?" Trini asks.

"I don't remember anything." I said.

"Aw man." Zack says.

"Look!" Kimberly shouted.

"Tommy!" Zack shouts.

"All right!" Billy shouted.

Tommy was back in his green ranger suit.

"All right Tommy." Jason says as we run over to him and Kimberly.

"I am so glad to see you." Kimberly says to him.

"It's good to be back." Tommy says.

"Welcome back Tommy." I say to him.

Rita makes her Dramole monster grow…and he tries to step on his but I jump away with the others.

"Time for Dragonzord!" Tommy shouted as he takes out the Dragon dagger and begins to play it.

"We need Dinozord power, now!" Jason shouted.

My zord comes back along with the rest of the rangers zords.

"Let's do it!" Jason shouted.

I jump into my megazord.

"Megazord Plesio sequence, now!" Jason shouted.

 _Megazord Plesio sequence has been initiated._

 _Megazord Plesio zord activated_

2 megazords vs 1 monster…should be a piece of cake.

The Dramole monster throws out his gas again and it also turns dark.

He charges towards us and we make our way over to him.

The Dragonzord begins fighting with him first.

"He's going to fire!" Jason shouted. "Full power to shields!"

I pressed a few buttons and made sure that my shields were up….but it fires at us and still hits both our megazords.

Both our megazords fall to the ground.

"Tommy, we're down!" Kimberly shouted. "We need time to reboot!"

"Dragonzord's got you covered!" Tommy says.

He starts playing his flute again.

The Dragonzord begins to fight the Dramole monster in the dark.

"MegaPlesioDragonzord Power!" We all shouted.

Our Megzords all come together and Titanus soon shows up.

"Ultrazord, power up!" We all shouted together.

"You're through moleface!" Jason shouted.

"Lock on and fire!"

The Dramole monster was finally destroyed.

Back at the command center.

"Rangers, I am pleased to confirm that with the destruction of the Dramole monster, your parents have been freed."

We all cheered.

"They've been transported from the dark dimension back to the Youth Center and they remember nothing." Alpha explains.

"That's the best news I've heard all day." Billy says.

"The second best news is that Tommy's got his powers back." Jason says.

"Alpha and I will have to analyze your powers Tommy, to see if they can be restored permanently." Zordon explains.

"As it is, they could fail, leaving you vulnerable." Alpha says. "Knowing this, Tommy…do you still choose to remain a power ranger?"

"Absolutely." Tommy answers. "It's good to be back with my friends again…even if its only for a while."

"Welcome back, green ranger." Alpha says.

Tommy turns to me and says "That was great teamwork out there Molly, I couldn't have done it without you."

"It was nothing really, you did all the real hard work out there" I said feeling embarrassed.

"Are you kidding, the way you charged at Goldar to protect me and you also refused to give up until you got to the power coins. You were awesome out there Molly" Tommy said.

"Thanks Tommy" I said as I smile at him.

"Hey guys, it's parent's day, remember?" Zack asks.

We all make our way to the Youth Center…but I hang back as the others go in.

"Hold up guys." I hear Jason saying.

 _Should I go in?_ I thought.

I see him make his way over.

"What's the matter Molly?" Jason asks.

"I-I…don't want to go in." I said.

"Why not?" Jason asks.

"I don't have any parents." I answered. "My stepdad is working and this event requires you to have a parent…and I'm left parentless."

"Look, you'll be with me inside." Jason says. "And my parents, they really want to meet you…so come on…I'm not taking no for an answer."

He takes my hand in his and I sighed.

"Ok fine, I'll do it for you." I said.

Jason gives me a smile.

He leads me inside the Youth Center and we make our way over to this lady and this man both wearing red. Jason hugs this the

woman in red, who I assume is his mother as soon as we go up to them.

"Well, what is this about?" The woman asks him.

"Well, I'm just glad you guys are my parents." Jason says to them.

"So, is your girlfriend here yet?" The woman asks.

"Oh." Jason says as he sees me standing behind them.

He pushes me forward to them.

"Mom, dad…this is Molly Walsh." Jason says. "My girlfriend."

I smile at them both.

"Hello there." The woman says. "I'm Lorraine Scott…Jason's mother."

She makes her way over to me.

"And I'm John Scott." Jason's dad says.

"Hi." I say shyly to them.

"Well, Jason…you were right…Molly is very pretty." Mrs. Scott says.

I could feel myself blushing.

"Mom, you're embarrassing her." Jason says.

"Welcome to the family Molly." Mr. Scott says as he lifts me up in a giant bear hug. An "Oh" escapes from my lips as he continues the hug.

That caught me by surprise.

"Dad!" Jason whines.

Mr. Scott puts me down.

"My son never stops talking about you." Mrs. Scott says as he puts me down. "He always goes on and on and on…"

I could see Jason getting red in the face.

"I think she's very special so far." Mrs. Scott says. "I can feel it…"

"Thank you." I say to them.

"Can I get my girlfriend back please?" Jason asks them.

"Molly?"

I turn around to find my stepdad behind us.

"Dad?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I asked my boss if I could get out early and come to your Parents' day event." George says.

He then sees Jason's parents.

"Hi, I'm George Kelman." George says. "Molly's stepfather."

"Hi, I'm John Scott." Mr. Scott says. "This is my wife, Lorraine."

The three start talking and Jason takes me aside.

"Well, I'm glad the embarrassment is over." Jason says as he laughs.

"Your parents seem nice." I said.

"Thanks." Jason says. "You and I will have a very special time later on…you know as a thank you for getting our coins back."

I feel my face turn red again.

I gasp as a pie gets thrown onto the back of Jason's dad's head. He turns around with wide-eyes and looks around for the culprit.

Then he takes a pie in his hands and throws it at Bulk's mom…she gets hit in the face.

"Food fight!" Both Bulk and Skull shouted.

A food fight had now started.

Jason and I dodge the food fight and make our way over to the others. Even my stepdad was throwing food at other people. We

run back over to the entrance.

"Can you believe our parents?" Trini asks.

"Well, you know what they say right?" Zack asks. "You're only as old as you feel."

We all laugh at his joke.


	52. Grumble Bee

Author's Note: I"m getting so close to season 2. Lord Zedd is almost here. Also someone comes back from Molly's past...and no it's not another bully. The rangers get a new ally. I'm giving him a backstory...go back to Turbo.

I was currently in Mrs. Appleby's class and she was giving back out last test that we had taken.

"Sorry, Billy." I hear her say to him as she hands him his test.

"I don't believe it?" Billy asks. "A "B"?"

 _Say what now?_ I thought.

Mrs. Appleby hands me mine back.

"Great work Molly." She says to me.

It was an A-.

 _Yes!_

The school bell rings and I get up from my seat.

"Remember!" Mrs. Appleby shouts. "Only those with top grades are invited to join the young scientists of America Club…Tomorrow is the final test! So study!"

I along with my friends hang back as Billy walks to us.

"I'm most perplexed." Billy says. "I've never received a "B" before."

"Look Billy man, don't sweat it." Zack says. "A "B" is not bad."

"I got a "B" once." I said as they all looked at me. "It really won't kill you."

"Look if it were, I would be in big trouble." Kimberly says. "I get them all the time."

"Perhaps, Kimberly." Billy says. "But I never do…I've been working so hard at this."

"Billy, you did your best." Trini says. "I mean, that's all any of us can do."

Bulk and Skull both stand next to him.

"Too bad about the "B", geek." Bulk says.

"B" stands for bad." Bulk says.

"You know what "B" also stands for?" I ask them as they all turn to look at me.

"What?" Skull asks.

"Brainless pathetic morons without a clue." I answer as Jason and Zack and the girls start laughing.

"You're going to get it Walsh." Bulk says.

I gasp and then hide behind Jason very fast as he charges forward to me.

"Hey, back off Bulk." Jason says.

Bulk goes back to Billy.

"Yeah, leave him alone." Kimberly says.

"See ya…wouldn't wanna be ya." Bulk says. "You better watch your back Walsh."

"Yeah sure." I say to him.

They both laugh as they leave the classroom.

Billy looked so sad.

School went on for the rest of the day and then I go by my locker, which was besides Billy's locker. He was still upset. I see the others had arrived.

"Hey, man…don't take it so hard." Zack says.

"Remember Billy, you tried hard and you did your best." Kimberly says.

"Yeah, don't start listening to those two clowns." I say to him as I take out my science book from my locker.

"You look like you could use a break." Jason says. "Why don't you come to the park with us, shoot a few baskets with us and clear your mind."

"Uh, no thanks." Billy says. "I appreciate your efforts but acceptance into the young scientists of America club is very important to me—I'd better study."

"Okay, I'll stay behind." Trini says. "I can help quiz you."

"Thank you Trini." Billy says. "That would be most helpful."

"Molly, you're coming right?" Jason asks.

"Well of course." I said as I closed my locker.

"All right." Jason says as he puts his arm around me.

"Come on, let's go." Kimberly says.

We arrive at the park…and the guys start convincing me to play.

"I suck at basketball." I say to them.

"Come on you can be on my team." Kimberly says. "Please?"

I look at her sad doggy eyes.

I sigh.

"All right." I said as I give in. "Fine, I'll be on your team Kim."

We start playing and we have good time playing basketball.

"I wonder how Tommy is doing at the karate tournament." Jason says all of a sudden.

"Yeah, me too." Zack says as he high fives Jason.

We start walking away from the court.

"This is an important match for him, huh?" Zack asks.

"I'm sure he's doing just fine." I said. "By the way he fights and all, he'll be awesome."

"And I'm not" Jason says with a playful tone.

"You know what I meant" I said laughing as I playfully hit his shoulder.

"Oh, he's going to blow the competition away." Kimberly says. "He was really prepared."

"Yeah, you know what?" Zack asks. "Speaking of being prepared, I hope Billy doesn't get too tired from studying."

"Oh, me, too." Kimberly says. "I mean getting a "B" on a test is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I agree with Kimberly." I said.

"I know." Zack says.

"So what grade did you all get?" I asked.

"A "B"." Kimberly answers.

"Ditto." Zack says.

"A-" Jason answers.

"Really?" I asked. "I did as well."

"Like two peas in a pod." Kimberly says.

Putties show up and start surrounding us.

"Oh, no Putties!" Kimberly says.

"Spread out!" Jason shouts. "Let's take em'!"

We start fighting the putties.

Jason throws the basketball to me next and I throw it a putties face and he falls down. Then I kicked and punched more putties down.

Then Goldar shows up.

"You think you're pretty smart power rangers, but trust me!" Goldar shouted. "Your lessons have just begun!"

I see this gold rope he threw onto the floor and the putties grab a hold of it. They circle it and tighten it around us.

"Stop!" I yell at them as I tried to struggle my way free like the others were doing.

"Cut it out, putty brains!" Kimberly shouted.

"This magic rope will keep you behind a powerful force field rangers and out of our way!" Goldar shouted. "Enjoy the class so far?"

"You're not going to get away with this Goldar!" Jason shouted.

"I already have!" Goldar shouted. "You failed the test, power rangers!"

He laughs at us.

"You've met your match this time, power brats!" Goldar shouts. "Rita's Grumble Bee will destroy you and the world!"

He disappears.

"Yeah, you better run!" I yelled..

I try to break free from this gold rope. We were stuck.

"Man." Jason says as he was trying to break from this gold rope tightening around us.

"We can't even teleport out of this force field." Zack says.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked as I moved around.

About 15 minutes later…I see Trini and Billy teleport near us.

"There they are." Trini says to Billy as they run over to us.

"Glad to see you guys." Jason says.

Trini tries touching the rope but gasps as she takes her hand back. It gave her a shock wave.

"Can you get this thing off us?" I asked as I moved around.

"Hurry you guys! Kimberly shouted. "Hurry, please!"

"Come on guys, you gotta do something!" Zack says.

Billy's communicator beeps.

"Zordon, we can't get them free." Billy says.

"The situation has gotten worse." I hear Zordon saying. "You and Trini must morph into battle the grumble bee again."

"But how can we leave them?" Trini asks.

"You have to go." Jason says. "You and Billy have to stop the monster…now!"

"Affirmative Jason." Billy says. "We'll do our best."

"Good luck, you guys." I said. "We'll be there soon, I hope."

"It's morphin' time!" Trini shouted.

They both morph and leave to battle the monster.

The force field was somehow loosening little by little.

Then we were free a few seconds later.

We get the rope off us.

"We're free!" Jason says.

Jason's communicator beeps.

"We read you Zordon." Jason says.

"Hopefully Alpha has freed you in time." Zordon says. "You must morph to help Trini and Billy."

"Let's give Rita one of her own lessons." Jason says. "It's morphin' time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We arrived to Billy and Trini's location. They were on the ground.

"Don't worry guys, we're here now!" Jason says to them.

"Oh, you're all here, but so are my swarm of putties!" The monster bee shouts.

"Come on, let's get em'!" Jason shouts.

We charge towards the putties and start fighting them.

"You rangers, are a pain in my wings!" The monster bee shouts.

"You're through bee!" Jason shouted.

"Listen up, class!" The monster bee shouts.

He throws these yellow things at us and it swirls and explodes around us.

My head was hurting.

The bee laughs.

"None of you will pass this test." The bee says.

"Hang on, the effect will wear off like the venom did." Billy says.

He was the only one who didn't get hit with it.

"You're going to pay for this!" Billy shouted.

I was getting weak and also growing tired.

"Oh, I'm shaking!" The bee monster says.

"Thanks Alpha, I know just what to do." I hear Billy saying. "Okay Grumble Bee, here's lesson number one!"

"Oh no, you don't." The bee says.

But Billy sprays him with this device that Alpha had just sent him.

We eventually got better and we went over next to Billy.

"Alright, Billy…way to go!" Kimberly says.

"He's coming unglued." Billy says.

"Let's take him down!" Jason shouted.

Jason knocks him down with his sword.

The bee monster grows.

"All right rangers, we need dinozord power, now!" Jason shouts.

The zords soon come in.

"All right!" Jason shouts. "Hi-yah!"

He jumps into his zord.

"Rangers, log on!" Jason shouted.

I jump into my zord and do as he says.

"Zack here, it's time to jam." Zack says.

"Billy here, system's nominal." Billy says.

"Trini here, powered up and ready." Trini says.

"Molly here, let's kick it." I said.

"You had it, pollen breath." Kimberly says.

"Rangers, power up your crystals!" Jason orders.

"Two, one, power up!" I shout with the others.

"All right guys, let's bring em' together." Jason says.

All our zords come together.

"Let's take this buzz head, guys!" Jason says.

"Right." I said with everyone.

"This may sting a little." The bee monster says.

He throws something at us.

"We're going to need more power!" Jason shouts. "Changing to battle mode, now!"

We begin to transform to the Megazord Plesio battle mode.

 _Megazord Plesio activated._

"Time to bee done with you pesky rangers!" The bee shouts at us.

The bee monster begins to charge at us.

We begin fighting with him.

He throws something at us again.

"Come on, we need to get a little closer!" Jason says.

Our zord starts walking towards him again.

"What, do you want to slow dance?" The bee monster asks. "That's not how I get my kicks!"

He kicks our zord.

"Here's a real blast for you guys!" The bee says.

It blasts us again.

"Jason, we got to back down!" Zack says.

"We can't back off just because we're in a little trouble!" Billy says. "We've gotta keep trying!"

"You're right!" Jason shouted.

He calls for the power sword next.

"Your puny sword can't save you!" The bee shouts at us. "I bet your sword isn't even real."

"Want to bet?" Jason asks.

The bee falls down after we strike it a few times.

"All right, let's do it!" Jason shouted.

"Hi-yah!"

The bee monster finally gets destroyed after we strike it down again.

After the whole fight goes down…we all go to the Youth Center.

Jason and Zack were practicing and I see Tommy come in.

"Hey guys." Tommy says.

"Hey, Tommy, how did the karate match go?" Kimberly asks.

"Oh, it went great." Tommy says. "But hey—I heard about what you guys did…man…I wish Zordon would have contacted me."

"You have to conserve your energy Tommy." Trini says.

"Yeah, we don't want to lose you again." I said.

"Yeah, I know." Tommy says.

"Come on Tommy, we know that you're there for us." Kimberly says.

"Hey, I've got outstanding news." I hear Billy say as he walks in. "I got an A+ on the exam and I made the young scientists club."

"Sounds like you're studying really paid off." Jason says as we congratulate him.

"You worked hard Billy…you really deserved it." Trini says.

"Thanks guys." Billy says.

"Hey, check this out." Jason says.

We walked over to Bulk and Skull who were both sitting down with open books on their tables.

"Are you really…studying?" Jason asks Bulk as he laughs.

"What does it look like, muscle brain?" Bulk asks.

"Bulk, don't call him that." I say to him.

"Look…old Mrs. Appleby says if I don't get a "C" on the next test…she's gonna make the seven top students in the class tutor me for the whole summer." Bulk explains.

I see Jason look around at all of us.

"One, two, three, four, five…" Zack begins to count our heads. Yeah. I was one of those top students.

"Let me give you a hand with that." Jason says.

"I'll be happy to help." Tommy says.

"Yeah…we wouldn't want you to fail this test." I say to them.

No way did I want to spend my whole summer tutoring Bulk and Skull, that means less alone time with Jason.

We begin to help them study.

Bulk was so confused because everyone including myself began talking all at once.


	53. Two Heads Are Better Than One

Author's Note: Another awesome episode from my childhood. I'm thinking on writing some smut scenes between Molly/Jason...I've never written those before (I'm practicing). I won't be writing it here though...I'm going to create another story linking it to this story...it's because this story is rated T...not M. In the other one, it will be rated M. But only for those Molly/Jason smut scenes. So follow me, if you really want to read those smut scenes...but that won't start till like season 2. So without further ado...here is Two Heads are better than one.

I was currently at the Youth Center working behind the counter while Jason and Tommy were teaching a self-defense class to the women of Angel Grove.

"Hey, can I get another smoothie?" This guy asks me. "It's just really good."

"Coming right up." I said.

I walk over to Ernie who was making smoothies.

"What do we have?" Ernie asks.

"Another pamango smoothie." I answered.

"Wow…that's like five of them so far today." Ernie says. "I'll make them…keep on taking more people's orders."

"You got it." I say to him.

I see my friends walk over except for Jason and Tommy who were still teaching their class.

"Here you go Zack." I say to him as I gave him his smoothie.

Trini sat beside him.

"Thanks Molly." Zack says as he starts drinking it. "Mmmmm." Zack says. "This is so good."

I then see Jason and Tommy coming our way.

"Oooh Tommy…you gotta try this." Kimberly says as she hands him her smoothie.

"Yeah, man…they're great." Zack says.

Zack hands his to Jason who begins to drink it.

"That's really good." Tommy says.

"Uh huh." Kimberly says.

"What is this?" Jason asks.

"It's a mixture of anasis cosmosis, sidium fruit and krika fruit." Billy answers.

"They're my new exotic fruit shakes." Ernie answers. "I got some pineapple, guava, some papaya…a whole bunch of stuff."

"They're really good." I said. "They're just exotic fruits that he recently bought."

"Okay karate geeks." Bulk says as he arrives with Skull. "We are here for the self-defense class."

"Well, you guys are late and class is over." Jason says.

"Besides, it's a women's self-defense class." Trini says.

"We know that." Bulk says. "We want to meet some babes."

"Yeah, like, uh…Kimberly." Skull says.

He touches her hair.

"Yuck!" Kimberly says.

"You know what, you guys should be in the class." Tommy says.

"Yeah, we've got some real babes for you two to meet." Jason says.

I raise an eyebrow at him as he turns to me and gives me a wink.

"Yes!" They both shout.

"Which reminds me partner, we got to go figure out what we're teaching next time." Tommy says.

"Right." Jason says. "Catch you guys later."

"See you later." Tommy says.

'Bye Tommy." Kimberly says.

"And I'll be seeing you later." Jason says as he kisses my cheek.

"You're still with muscle brain?" Bulk asks me.

They both leave.

"I guess you're blind." I say to him. "Of course we're still together."

"Don't see why." Bulk says. "You could do better."

"Shut up Bulk." Zack says.

"I gotta get back to work." I said.

And that's what I do.

Thirty minutes pass by and I felt really weird. Like someone kicked me in my gut. I stop walking. We were outside right now and on our way to the park.

"You feeling alright?" Kimberly asks me.

"Yeah." I answered. "Now I'm feeling an adrenaline rush."

"Adrenaline rush?" Zack asks.

"I-I don't know what's going on." I said.

Next thing we know, we were being teleported. To the command center.

"Rangers, Jason and Tommy were just attacked in the park by Rita's latest monster." Zordon says. "The two-headed parrot."

We all look at the vieweing globe.

"With two brains working together, the parrot becomes, twice as intelligent and dangerous." Zordon explains.

"It shoots feather-shaped darts." Jason says.

"Yeah, missiles." Tommy says.

"The key to the parrot's power lies in both brains cooperating with each other in order to launch its attack." Zordon says.

"I guess Rita finally learned how to use a little teamwork." Kimberly says.

"Man, that is one bad bird." Zack says.

"Yeah and ugly too." I said.

"How can we stop it?" Trini asks.

"Well perhaps we could distract it with its favorite food." Billy says. "Parrots do love fruit."

"The data on the parrot shows the parrot likes pamangoes best." Alpha says.

"Hey, there's a lot of fruit trees in the park." Tommy says. "I'll go find one."

"Good thinking Tommy." Zordon says. "But be careful, your powers are limited."

"I got it." Tommy says.

"The rest of you should stay here and study Alpha's data on the two-headed parrot until he gets back." Zordon says.

"Right." Jason says.

We stay behind and Tommy teleports out of the command center.

"Well parrots are rather intelligent to begin with." Billy says as I see him holding a paper in his hands. "So by doubling its cranial capacity, Rita has created a monster that…"

The alarm starts to blare really loud and I jump in fright.

"The two-headed parrot has appeared in the park again." Zordon says.

We see him inside the viewing globe.

"Oh no!" Alpha says. "The putty patrol is there too!"

"They'll ambush Tommy." Kimberly says.

"We have to go." I said.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouts.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We show up at the park where this parrot was.

"Hello again, foolish rangers." The parrot says. "Do you really think you're going to be able to outsmart us?"

We start fighting the putties.

"Fools!" The parrot shouts. "Give up! You'll never win."

He starts chuckling.

The two-headed parrot kept blocking us.

"Look guys—there he is!" Trini yells.

We start attacking the parrot with our blasters just hitting him. But he hits us back.

"All right rangers, your time has come." The parrot says. "We're going to finish you once and for all."

"Not a chance!" I yelled.

He then blasts us and I fall to the ground with the others.

"That's it, I've had it with this guy!" Jason shouted as he gets up.

"Jason, be smart." Zack says.

"Jason, don't please." I said.

"Wait for Tommy." Zack says.

"What's the matter, rangers?" The parrot asks. "Have you finally discovered that you are no match for us?"

"You're mine!" Jason shouted.

He jumps up and starts fighting with the two-headed parrot. The parrot knocks him down a few seconds later.

I run over to him as he just layed on the ground.

"Divide and conquer, right?" The parrot asks. "He teaches about teamwork and then breaks his own rules. "And you little purple, are no match for me."

He takes my hand in his and twists it. I yelp in pain.

"Stop!" Jason shouted. "Leave her alone!"

Then he kicks me down to the ground.

The other rangers run over to me.

"Molly, are you alright?" Kimberly asks.

"My hand hurts." I said.

"Don't worry we'll take care of this creep." Zack says.

Jason comes running over.

"She's alright." Zack says to him.

Tommy shows up and jumps onto the parrot and knocks him down.

"Here you go pear face." Tommy says. "This should keep you occupied."

Tommy throws the pamango fruit to the parrot.

"Hey, that hurt!" The parrot yells out. "What, what is that? Hey, it's a pamango! Give me that, it's mine!"

He takes it from the ground.

"I'm the smart one!" The parrot shouted. "I should have it."

The parrot was arguing with himself.

"Molly, are you ok to still fight?" Jason asks me.

"Yeah, I can." I said as I nod my head.

"Good." Jason says.

We all run to Tommy.

"Good job, Tommy." Kimberly says to him. "That was great."

"Thanks Kimberly." Tommy says.

"Thanks Bro." Jason says. "I guess I lost it."

"No problem." Tommy says. "Let's show this turkey some real teamwork!"

"Let's do it!" Zack, Billy and Kimberly say.

"Right!" I shouted with Jason and Trini.

We start attacking the two-headed parrot again.

"Rangers, now!" Jason shouted.

We lock our hands together and Tommy jumps onto them and then jumps up and blasts the parrot.

Rita makes her parrot monster grow.

"Awww man…let's get it together!" Zack shouted.

"We need Dinozord power, now!" I shouted with the rangers.

Our zords soon come in.

"Rangers, log on!" Jason shouted.

I jump into mine as the other rangers do as well jump into their zords.

"Zack here, let's get cooking!" Zack yells.

"Billy here, all system's go!" Billy says.

"Trini here, let's do it!" Trini yells.

"Molly here…let's roast this parrot!" I yell.

"Polly want a megazord?" Kimberly asks.

"Power up your crystal!" Jason orders.

"Two, one…power up!" I shout with the others.

"Let's show this doofus what we're made of!" Jason shouted.

I was now with the rangers inside the cockpit.

"Alright rangers, let's take him out!" Jason orders.

"Right!" I say with my team.

"Switching to battle mode, now!" Jason shouts.

 _Megazord Plesio sequence has been initiated._

 _Megazord activated._

Our zords came together creating our megazord.

I hear the flute go off.

Tommy was calling for the Dragonzord.

Both of our megazords walk towards the parrot.

"Let's get him!" Jason shouts.

"Let's do it!" I yelled.

The parrot jumps up and hits both of our megazords and we start fighting with it.

It shoots his darts at our megazord.

The Dragonzord attacks the bird again with its tail and they start fighting.

"Let's finish him, guys!" Tommy yells.

"Right, I call on the power of Titanus!" Jason yelled.

Titanus shows up and we get on top of it.

"Ultrazord, power up!" We all say.

"Give it up, Birdbrain!" Jason shouts at him.

The parrot wasn't backing down.

"Then we have no choice." Jason says.

"Lock on him and fire!" We shouted together.

Back at the Youth Center…

Jason and Tommy were back in teaching their self-defense class.

"Mmmm, I could drink these things all day." Zack says as he drinks another one of Ernie's pamango shake.

"So, how you like the parrot?" Ernie asks Kimberly.

I look at him in confusion.

"The parrot?" Kimberly asks.

"Yeah." Ernie says. "Tommy says it's a pinicky eater."

"He did?" Kimberly asks.

"Here, give him another one of these." Ernie says as he hands her another pamango fruit.

"Thanks Ernie." Kimberly says.

She looked so confused as did I.

"What?" Kimberly asks.

"I don't know." Trini says.

"I am so lost here myself." I say to them.

I see Bulk and Skull arrive.

 _This I gotta see._ I thought.

I walked closer to where the class was being held. Jason sees me and waves at me. I wave back at him.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey…" Bulk says to Jason and Tommy. "Wait a minute…where are all the babes?"

"Yeah, these are just a bunch of…moms." Skull says loudly.

"I think it's time for a little practice." Jason says. "Would you two like to be the attackers?"

"Sure!" They both shouted.

"Don't worry ladies." Bulk says. "We won't hurt you."

Skull charges at some lady and she stops him.

Then some blonde hits Bulk.

They were getting beaten up.

I start giggling.

"We taught them how to do it." Tommy says.

"I knew we could partner." Jason says.

"Always remember boys…" These 2 moms say together. "Two moms are better than one."

Bulk and Skull both drop to the floor.

I gave Jason a thumbs up as he looks at me.

A few hours later…I was done with work…so now I was home in my room working on my bead bracelets.

I hear the doorbell to my house. My stepdad was downstairs watching TV so he could get it.

I continue working on my bead bracelets while also listening to the Cranberries on my radio very loudly.

A knock on my door sounded and I yell "come in!"

"Hey."

I look up to see Jason by the door.

"Hey." I said as he comes over and sits by me on my bed. "What's up?"

I lower down my music.

"Just came by to see how you were doing." Jason says. "How's your arm?"

"I think I'll live." I said as I start laughing.

"I'm sorry for what I did." Jason says. "That parrot was really getting to me and as leader…"

"Shhh." I said as I stop him from talking by putting my finger onto his lips. "It's not your fault…that parrot was just another one of Rita's monster's…could have happened to anyone."

"I know." Jason says. "But not to you…you know you're the most special person to me…I don't want anything to hurt you."

As to prove his point, he took my injured arm and gave my hand a kiss.

"Well I'm a power ranger Jason." I said. "You know I have to get hurt eventually…you're so overprotective."

"Does your overprotective boyfriend get a kiss?" Jason asks.

"Hmmm." I said as I look down onto the floor.

I lean in and we begin to kiss passionately…then we stop.

"This was such a long day." I said.

"I know." Jason says. "Can I take a nap on your bed? I need it because of that class and power ranger business."

"Sure." I answered. "But don't drool on it."

"Hey, I don't drool." Jason says. "Put the music back up, I like this group."

"You do?" I ask him.

"Sure." Jason says. "They're a great band."

I smile at him and turn up the music a little bit while he lies down on my bed and closes his eyes.

Every now and then I couldn't help but stare at Jason while he napped, he was just so cute. I don't know how I got so lucky with him, I just hope this happiness that I found with Jason lasts a long time.


	54. Fowl Play

Author's Note: Here is Fowl Play. Fred is acting a bit too nice. And a big thanks to my beta writer again...Starlit487. Always love our conversations. Hope you guys like it.

I was currently in my room and I hear the doorbell ring downstairs. I was putting on my shoes.

"Don't worry, I'll get it Molly!" I hear Fred shout from downstairs.

Fred has been acting very strange lately. He's been acting nice…a bit too nice to me lately. He even brings me breakfast in bed. I wonder what was going on with him.

"Hey Molly, your awesome friends are here waiting for you to come down!" I hear Fred shout from downstairs.

"I'll be right there!" I yelled back.

I grabbed my backpack and then go down the stairs.

I see Fred on the couch watching TV.

"Oh, there you are." Fred says. "Here, I made you lunch."

He hands me a brown paper bag.

I looked at Jason and Kimberly in confusion.

"It's peanut butter and jelly sandwich with an apple." Fred says. "Oh and I also gave you $2.00 so you can drink something."

"Uh, thank you?" I asked even more confused.

"What do you want for dinner?" Fred asks.

"I don't know." I said. "I guess, chicken."

"Cool, I'll tell dad." Fred says. "Have a nice day sis."

He then gives me a hug.

"You too Fred." I said.

"Bye Fred." Kimberly says.

"Later." Jason says.

I leave with Kimberly and Jason to go to the Youth Center.

"What was that about?" Kimberly asks as I close the front door.

"I have no idea." I answered. "He's been acting very strange lately."

"Strange how?" Jason asks.

"Just nice." I said. "A bit too nice…he's been making me breakfast in bed all week."

"Wow…that's really nice." Jason says.

"Maybe he did something bad at school and now wants me to bail him out of it." I said.

We arrive at the Youth Center with Billy and Trini in tow and stood by the entrance of it. I just saw Angela kissing Zack on the cheek. She passes us as she leaves.

"Ooh-La-La!" Kimberly says to Zack as we approach him.

"Zack, baby!" Trini says to him.

"What an effusive display of affection." Billy says.

"So, uh, when's the wedding?" Jason asks as he laughs.

"When's yours with Molly?" Zack asks as he starts laughing.

"Cute Zack." I say to him.

"Uh, chill guys." Zack says. "It's just a little peck on the cheek."

"Which you have been waiting for." I say to him.

"Sure it is." Trini said.

"Oh, yeah." Jason says.

We start laughing at him.

"You guys, we better hurry." Kimberly says. "I promised to meet Tommy at the mall before it closes."

"The mall?" I ask her. "Is that your meeting place now?"

"Yeah." Kimberly says as she laughs.

"Hey Zack, you coming?" Jason asks.

"Uh, no." Zack answers. "I'm going to hang out here and make sure Angela…I mean the kids…don't need any help."

He was smiling.

"Oh yeah, I believe that one." Kimberly says.

"Sure you are." I say to him. "Have fun with Angela."

"Oh hey, who is that rad guy that Angela is talking too?" Kimberly asks.

Zack turns his head to where Angela was but she was with some kids.

"Busted!" Kimberly says.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, alright?" Jason asks.

"And what's that?" I ask him.

"Uh, nothing." Jason says. "Nothing at all."

"Later guys." Zack says.

"Bye." I say to him as the others all say goodbye as well.

Jason takes my hand in his and we walk out of the Youth Center together with our friends.

We make our way to the park.

"Did you see Zack's face when Angela kissed him?" Kimberly asks us.

"He was putty in her hands." Jason says as he laughs.

I gasp with the others as putties start surrounding us.

"Speaking of putties!" Kimberly says.

"Thanks Jase, you jinxed it." I say to him.

"Guys, spread out!" Jason orders.

I start fighting the putties that come near me.

I keep on fighting more putties. This was tiring me out.

"Hang in there guys, we almost have them beat!" Jason shouted.

Jason was surrounded by a lot of putties so I decided to make my way over to him and help him out. We start fighting the putties around us together.

They soon disappear.

"And another one bites the dust." Jason says. "Great work guys."

"I'm getting tired of fighting these creeps." I said.

"We all are." Trini says.

Jason's communicator beeps as we regroup.

"Yes Zordon." Jason says.

"Rita is up to her old tricks again rangers." Zordon says. "You must act quickly to save Angel Grove…teleport here at once and I will explain."

"Right." Jason says. "Let's go."

The five of us teleport to the command center.

"Ay yi yi yi yi." Alpha says as soon as we teleport in. "You won't believe what Rita's been up to."

"Rangers…behold the viewing globe." Zordon says.

I take a look at the viewing globe.

"Rita has sent down the dreaded Peckster whose mission is to demolish every home and building in Angel Grove city." Zordon explains.

"Oh my gosh." Kimberly says.

"Well we have to stop it." I said.

"This bizzard buzzard is like totally rude." Kimberly says.

"Look at the feathers on that overstuffed ornis." Billy says.

"Good eye, Billy." Zordon says.

"The Peckster's powerful wings can cause windstorms adding yet another evil dimension to his fighting arsenal." Zordon explains.

"Man…that's just what we need." Jason says. "A wacko woodpecker full of hot air."

"We'll destroy that oversized parrot." I said.

"All right, let's go." Kimberly says.

"No, wait…where's Zack?" Trini asks.

"Zack will join you later." Zordon says. "Right now he's needed at the Youth Center with the children."

"What about Tommy?" Kimberly asks.

"Remember Kimberly, he must conserve his powers." Zordon explains. "I will contact him if you need him."

"Got it." Jason says. "It's morphin' time!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"There he is!" Jason shouted as soon as we arrived where this Peckster was.

He was flying in the sky and cackling at us.

"Let's go get him!" Jason shouts.

"Right! Hi-yah!"

He flies by us and ends up hitting us and I fall down as soon as he hits me.

"No, no rangers, look before you leap!" The Peckster says.

"Huh?" I ask with the girls.

I look down and putties attack us in surprise.

We start fighting them again.

"You're making this too easy." The Peckster says.

I'm still fighting these obnoxious putties who just won't leave me alone.

We all start attacking the Peckster but he just shoots us down.

"You're looking winded!" The Peckster yells at us. "Maybe this will help!"

He starts cackling and flapping his wings.

"I love this!" He says.

He throws Jason and Billy backwards and they both fall to the ground.

I run over to them and help Jason up.

"Are you guys alright?" I ask him.

"Yeah." Jason answers. "So far."

"But not for long." The Peckster says.

He charges at us and attacks us again.

"Now it's time to end this game!" He says.

"Don't count your chickens yet!

I look up to see Zack arrive as he kicks down the Peckster.

"Zack!" I shouted.

"It's good to see you, Zack." Billy says. "But don't you think this is a bad time for a party?"

He had these six balloons with him…in all our colors.

"I just hope this idea works." Zack says.

"What idea?" I asked.

"Hey Peckster, bet you can't bust these?" Zack asks.

"Excellent." The Peckster says. "Finally a little fun before dinner,

He starts popping our colors and then he pops the black, which doesn't pop at all…his beak gets stuck into it and he struggles to get it off its beak.

"What's the matter, bird-breath?" Zack asks. "Cat got your tongue? Or is it a ball that's got your beak?"

"Great job, Zack." Jason says.

"Thanks." Zack says. "It doesn't take too much thought to beat a birdbrain…I think it's time to make a feather duster out of you."

Zack takes out his blaster and fires it at the Peckster who falls down.

Rita makes the Peckster grow.

"Come on rangers, we need dinozord power!" Jason yells.

"Now!" We all shouted together.

We jump into our zords as soon as they come in.

"Rangers, log on." Jason orders

"Zack here, let's get rocking!" Zack says.

"Triceratops, ready for action." Billy says.

"Let's gut this bird." Trini says.

"Molly here, let's rock n' roll." I said.

"Pterodactyl, power it up!" Kimberly shouted.

"Let's bring it together." Jason says. "Switching to Megazord Plesio battle mode now!"

 _Megazord sequence has been initiated._

 _Megazord Plesio activated._

The Peckster jumps up and attacks our zord.

"Let's get him!" Zack says.

"Right…mammoth shield!" Jason shouts.

A shield appears on our Megazord's hand.

The Peckster comes charging at us.

"Let's see you peck through this!" Jason shouted.

We kick and punch the Peckster.

"Had enough?" Jason asks.

"I haven't even begun to fight." The Peckster says. "How about a whiff of my touch of tornado, you teenage twerps?"

"Look out!" I yelled.

But it was too late…a gust of wind surrounds us.

"Who loves ya?" The Peckster asks as he throws his darts at us.

We fall down.

"Come on guys, we can't give up!" Zack yells. "We're the power rangers!" "It's high time we start using our heads…cranial laser—now!"

The laser hits the Peckster and he stops running towards us and it falls down as it continues laughing.

"Great work, Zack." Jason says. "All right rangers, let's finish this birdbrain off…it's time to call on the power sword."

The power sword comes down and we catch it.

"What?" The Peckster asks. "You think that silly thing scares me?"

"Goodbye beakface!" I yell at it.

The Megazord swings around.

"All right rangers, let's do it!" Jason yells.

"Hi-yah!"

Then it finally slashes down the Peckster…it gets destroyed.

Back at the Youth Center. My friends and I all gathered at this table. Jason comes and sits down next to me. I see Zack enter and he was in this nice looking grey suit.

"Oooh, baby!" Kimberly says teasingly as I laugh at her.

"Hold me back." Trini says.

"Got a hot date?" Jason asks him.

"I'm taking Angela out for a big night on the town." Zack answers.

"So what's on the itinerary?" Billy asks.

"I thought we'd start off with a candlelight dinner, at Le Petit Bistro." Zack says.

"Oooooh." They all say.

"Tres chic." Billy says.

"Come on, everyone…leave the poor boy alone." I say to them.

"And then maybe a little bit of slow dancing at Café de Paris." Zack says.

"Oh, Romeo." Kimberly says.

"Hey, I've been there with Jason." I said. "It's a nice place."

"Yeah, it sure is." Zack says. "And then maybe who knows? Maybe a candlelight party for two a La Zack…"

I see Angela arrive with a bunch of kids.

"Hey Zack." Angela says to him. "Why are you so dressed up? We're only taking the kids to the cartoon festival."

"Kids?" I hear Zack asking.

I start laughing.

"Wait, did you think this was a date?" Angela asks.

"Hey, me…uh-uh..no." Zack says as he looks at us.

"Oh no, he always dresses like that when he goes to the movies." Kimberly says.

"You're so good with kids, I just assumed…" Angela begins to say.

"Hey, no sweat." Zack says. "Really."

"Well, we better be going." Angela says.

"Later guys." Zack says to us.

"Have a good time." Billy says.

"So what cartoon festival are we going to see?" Zack asks.

"Oh, my favorite." Angela says. " A five hour retrospect of woody the woodpecker."

"Well I'm going home to make sure Fred doesn't burn down the house." I say to my friends. "Goodbye you guys."

"Bye Molly." Kimberly says.

Trini and Billy say goodbye to me as well.

I get up from my seat and Jason does as well.

"Later guys." Jason says. "Don't call me…I'll call you."

I get a running head start….but I hear Jason say to the others "That girl."

They all start laughing as they see him running after me.

I got as far as the park before I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and lift me up.

"Jason" I said laughing as he spun me around.

However, Jason soon loses his balance and the both of us end up falling onto the grass with me right on top of him.

I gave Jason a look as I sat up.

"What, you didn't think you can get rid of me that easily did you?" Jason asks while laughing.

"Like I would ever get rid of you" I said.

I lean down and give him a quick peck on the lips before getting back up.

"I do need to get back home though before Fred destroys our kitchen, your more than welcome to stay for dinner" I offered.

I didn't give him the chance to respond before I took off running again.

"Why are you teasing me?" Jason shouts at me as he takes off running after me again.

I just laugh as my answer.


	55. Trick or Treat

Author's Note: Another one of my favorite episodes...I have quite a few of them. They didn't show Jason at the end of the episode so I added a cute extra scene btw him and Molly. And thanks again to my beta writer for also helping me as well. We both come up with a lot of stuff. It's not just me alone.

I was hanging out with Trini and Tommy at the Youth Center.

"Hey guys."

I turn around to see Kimberly stand in front of us.

"Hi." Tommy says.

"Wait till you hear the totally awesome news." Kimberly says.

"What's the news?" I ask her.

"I'm going to be a contestant on the TV game show trick or treat." Kimberly answers.

"No way, that's great." Trini says as she and Trini high five each other.

"Really?" I ask her. "My brother and I watch that show."

"Trick or Treat?" Tommy asks. "Isn't that like the most popular game show in America? Millions will see you on TV."

"I'm going to be a star." Kimberly says.

"Wow…congratulations Kim." I say to her.

"Thanks." Kimberly says. "You guys won't believe this but I can actually win a brand-new car."

"Wow." Trini and Tommy say.

"That's very cool." I said.

"So you guys going to come root for me next Saturday?" Kimberly asks us.

"Definitely." I answer.

"Of course…count me in." Trini says.

"Next Saturday?" Tommy asks. "Ah, man…I've got this big karate inner city match I can't miss."

"Oh." Kimberly says.

I could tell she was disappointed.

"That's ok Tommy, I understand." Kimberly says. "Hey, guys, I wonder who my opponent will be."

"Trick or Treat."

I hear Bulk's voice.

 _Oh no. Not him._ I thought.

"Smell my feet." Skull says. "It's time to meet the dude to beat."

"You?" I ask pointing to Bulk.

Bulk shakes his head no as he points to Skull.

"No way." Kimberly says as Skull smells himself.

"Way…geeks!" Bulk says. "Skull is going to win! Big time!"

"You ready to meet a real winner Kimbo?" Skull asks Kimberly.

"Oh, please." Kimberly says as she makes Skull's head end up in guacamole.

"Forget it, dweebs." Bulk says. "We got our strategy all worked out."

"I think this competition requires you to use your brain cells." I say. "And I'm thinking you two don't have any."

"Get her Bulk." Skull says.

Bulk starts charging for me but Tommy steps in front of me. He shakes his head no.

"You're not touching her Bulk." Tommy says.

He walks back over to Skull.

"Thanks Tommy" I say to him.

"Anytime, Molly" Tommy says.

"That grand prize car is going to be mine!" Bulk says.

"Yeah, mine!" Skull says as he throws around some guacamole.

"Trick or Treat guys." Kimberly says.

I meet up with Zack and Jason on Saturday for this Trick or Treat TV show that Kimberly was going to be on. I sit beside them on some bleachers waiting for the TV show to begin…we were a part of the audience. I came in as a damsel for the TV show.

"This is pretty wild." Jason says. "Right guys?"

"Hey Molly, what are you supposed to be?" Zack asks.

"I'm a damsel." I answer. "But not the distress kind."

I point to Jason who just nods his head.

"This one can kick some total butt." I said.

"I'm sure you can." Jason says as he chuckles slightly.

Jason sets aside his hat but I take it.

"I'll hold onto it." I said.

"Thanks beautiful." Jason says as he gives me a kiss on the lips.

"Yuck, you two really need to get a room" Zack says.

"Why don't you get one with Angela?" I ask him.

Jason starts laughing.

"She's got you there bro." Jason says to him while laughing.

"Okay, that's a good a one." Zack says.

"All right, it's time to play." The announcer says.

"Trick or Treat." The audience around us yells.

I clap as the host comes out. He was dressed as a vampire.

"Hi gang, welcome to the program." The announcer says. "Good to see you…And now let's welcome today's two contestants…First, the lovely and beautiful Princess Kimberly Hart."

I clap with the audience again and cheer for Kimberly as she takes her place on stage.

"And second, recently escaped from detention Eugene Skullovich." Monty says.

No one cheers for them except for Bulk who was clapping and cheering on for Skull as he takes his place on stage.

"And here's how we play Trick or Treat." The announcer says. "Each of you takes turns asking me trick questions…if you manage to trick me, you'll be awarded pumpkin points."

 _Why was he flossing his teeth?_

"The player with the most pumpkin points at the end of the game wins." The announcer explains. "And today's fabulous treat, a brand-new car!"

I applause and cheer with the audience again.

"Mr. Skullovich, you won the coin toss, so you get to ask me the first question." Monty the host says.

"I do?" Skull asks.

The buzzard sounded.

"Yes, you do." Monty says as he laughs. "I caught you…No pumpkin points for you…and now, we move on to Kimberly."

"Can you tell me the identity of the power rangers?" Kimberly asks.

 _Ooooh, that's a good one._

"Um….um." Monty says.

 _He wouldn't know that since we're here._

The buzzard sounded again.

"Pumpkin point, Kimberly!" Monty yells.

I clapped and cheered for Kimberly again with the audience.

"So, big deal." Monty says. "You tricked me and you got a pumpkin point…Now let's see if you can pick up three more points by playing our wicked wheel of misfortune game.

The audience starts shouting "Go"!

Kimberly was being put onto the wheel of misfortune. This was so exciting.

They start spinning her around and she screams.

"This is so cool." I say to Jason who nods his head.

Kimberly was then stepped off after they spun her and she won more pumpkin points.

"Miracles never cease…chalk up three more pumpkin points." Monty says to Kimberly as she sat down next to Skull who was banging his head on the table…Skull it's your turn to try to trick Monty."

Skull puts his head up.

"Uh…what…is…my best friend's scam? Name?" Skull asks.

"What friend?" Monty asks.

"He's got you there, Monty!" The announcer yells.

"So, you finally tricked me." Monty says. "Well one pumpkin point for you…and you get to play the wicked web of disaster game!"

We watch Skull play the game.

One big spider comes flying in and sprays Skull over the face and the audience laughs.

"Now we're having fun!" Monty says. "Kimberly, it's your turn! All you need is this question to win the car!"

I clap and cheer again with my friends.

Then I hear Jason's communicator beeping.

"Oh no." I said.

"You really think you can tricky Monty again, Kimberly?" Monty asks. She then looks our way and we motion for her that there was trouble going on.

"Oh!" Kimberly says all a sudden. "Oh!"

I hand Jason his hat back and he puts it on.

She starts walking as if she were dizzy.

"I don't feel so good." Kimberly says.

She then faints.

I gasp and I get up from my seat along with the others and we rush forward to her.

She sits up and winks at us.

 _Oh…she was faking it._

She lies back down.

"The stage lights were too much for her." Billy says. "She experienced a slight cardiac infarction."

"She what?" Monty asks.

"Fainted." Trini says.

We get Kimberly up and she was still faking not feeling too good.

"Oh, right." Monty says. "I knew that."

"We'll take care of it." Jason says.

"Yeah." Kimberly says.

We leave the stage and move to the back of the stage area.

"I can't believe I lost that car to that bonehead." Kimberly says quite angrily.

"Well you can blame Rita for that." I said. "She's never going to leave us alone."

"Sorry Kimberly." Jason says. "Zordon needs us."

"I know." Kimberly says.

We prepare to teleport to the command center and we do.

"Power Rangers." Zordon says as soon as we teleport in. "You have a dangerous mission ahead of you…behold the viewing globe."

I look at the viewing globe with the others.

"Pumpkins?" I asked.

"It's just a bunch of pumpkins." Zack says.

I see pumpkins on some grass…they were moving.

"No Zack." Zordon says. "They are Rita's evil doings."

"There you go." I said.

"These pumpkins can attach themselves to your head." Zordon explains. "Making it impossible to see or breathe."

"Oh gosh." Kimberly says.

"When the biggest ripens, it will turn into Rita's newest creation, Pumpkin rapper." Zordon says.

"A pumpkin who raps." I said. "This I gotta see."

"Zordon, what can this monster do?" Trini asks.

"He will try to distract you with his raps and rhymes." Zordon explains. "Then wrap his vines around you and destroy you."

"Man, Rita's got some evil tricks going on this time." Jason says.

"You must go to the park and find this monster." Zordon says. "Before he ripens."

"What about Tommy?" Billy asks.

"Alpha will contact him if you need him." Zordon says. "Remember rangers, Tommy must conserve his powers."

"Guys…it's morphin' time!" Jason shouted.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We arrived at the pumpkins location.

"There they are guys." Jason says. "Spread out."

"Right." Billy says.

"I'll check over there behind those bushes." Kimberly says.

I start looking around for anything strange with these pumpkins.

I grabbed a pumpkin from the ground and held it up.

"Ugh…this stinks." I say out loud.

"It sounds as though they are devoid of any internal substance." Billy says as he also holds one. "Hmmm."

"Well there's gotta be something or Zordon wouldn't have sent us out here." Jason says.

He also held a pumpkin in his hands.

"We've gotta locate the.."

The pumpkin turns red and big…Jason groans.

I gasped.

"Jason!" I shouted.

The pumpkin he had now was around his head.

"I can't see!" Jason says.

He was trying to take the pumpkin off his head.

I dropped mine and rush over to him.

The others also the pumpkins around their heads. Except for Kimberly.

"I can't get it off!" Jason shouted.

I tried yanking it off his head but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh no." Kimberly says as she comes over.

"Kimberly…the pumpkins on their heads." I say to her.

Then I had this idea.

"I got it." I said. "Take out your blaster."

"What?" Kimberly asks.

"Just do it." I said.

I take out my blaster and then break the pumpkin off Jason's head.

"Ah, I can breathe." Jason says. "Thanks Molly."

"Oh…got it." Kimberly says.

She does the same to Billy and Trini and I break off Zack's.

"That's better." Zack says. "Man, what happened."

"They all came off once Molly cut mine off." Jason says. "They must be connected somehow."

"Look at them!" Billy shouted. "They're all moving!"

"This is not good, guys." Kimberly says. "I have a feeling something bad is about to happen."

The pumpkins all float in the air.

"Look!" Jason shouted.

"Putties!" I yelled.

The putties appeared and the pumpkins were on their heads.

"Let's get them!" Jason shouts.

"Hi-yah!"

We start fighting the putties.

Every time I kicked and punched a puttie down to the floor…they turned back into pumpkins.

"Take that, board head." Kimberly says as we all regroup around her.

"Good job, guys." Jason says.

"But not good enough." Trini says.

"I know what you mean." Kimberly says. "Every time we knocked them down, more of them popped up."

We weren't finished with these putties…they still surrounded us.

"These pumpkin heads keep coming." Zack says.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Here we go again." Kimberly says.

"Hold it guys." Billy says. "Do you see what I see?"

"Whoa!" Trini says.

There was a big pumpkin not too far away.

"That's got to be the rapper's pumpkin." Jason says. "Let's check it out."

We jump towards it.

"Man, what a whopper!" Zack says.

"Come on guys, let's wake this vegetable up." Jason says.

"Yeah." We all say.

"Trick or treat." Kimberly says.

"You're incomplete." Billy says.

"To the power rangers you can be." Jason says next.

"You can't beat us, you are beat." I said.

"All you are…" Trini says.

"Is P-Pumpkin meat." Zack says as he finishes the rap we made up.

We all start laughing.

The pumpkin shakes around…then rolls away and I hear what sounded like growling.

"Ooh, you rangers make me mad." The pumpkin begins to sing as he grows to monster size. "Waking me up with a rap, that bad…"

"Now it's time for us to beat you." Jason says.

"Hi-yah!"

"You think that's something you can do, well I've got some friends who'd like to meet you." The pumpkin rapper sings. "Attack now, get em'."

"Oh not again." I said.

We start fighting the putties again.

"Ooh, is that the best you can do?" The Pumpkin rapper sings once we've beaten them down. "Welcome to my pumpkin patch, perhaps you'd like to play some catch."

He throws this wrap around vine at us.

"Be the first one on your block, to feel the megapumpkin shock!" The pumpkin rapper sings.

He blasts some of his energy at us and we all fall on top of each other.

Tommy soon shows up and cuts the vine that attacked the rapper to us.

"Come on rangers." Tommy says.

I take the vine wrap off me.

"Thank goodness, you're here." I said.

"You cut my vine, but you're still mine." The pumpkin rapper sings.

"All right guys, I'm going to rush him…get your weapons ready." Tommy says.

"Better run fast or you'll feel the blast." The pumpkin rapper sings.

He blasts at Tommy while Tommy charges for him but the blast had no affect on him.

Tommy starts attacking the pumpkin rapper.

"All right, guys, do it!" Tommy yells at us.

"Time for megablaster power, now!" Jason says.

I take out my weapon.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Blades!"

"Power Sword!"

"Power Rangers!" We all say together.

"Hasta la Pumpkin, squash brain." Tommy says to him.

He jumps up and kicks down the Pumpkin rapper.

"Fire!" We shouted together.

The blast finally destroys the Pumpkin Rapper.

After we take down the monster, I go with Jason to his house…his mom was fussing over me much to Jason's embarrassment.

"Mom, come on…we just want to go upstairs and do some homework." Jason says.

"Well, fine." Mrs. Scott says. "I'm going on a supermarket run…do you two want anything?"

I shake my head no.

 _Hey, I don't live here._

"Nah, we're good mom." Jason says.

"Your father should be home in about an hour." Mrs. Scottt says. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Um, alright mom." Jason says.

Jason leads the way to his room and I follow him. We enter his room and I looked around. The colors on his wall were red and blue…he had a lot of trophy's on the walls…and also medals…and also his karate belts were hung on this plaque. He also had posters on his wall as well.

"Wow." I said clearly in awe of all the stuff he's won.

"Yeah, you're dating a winner." Jason says as he walks over to me and kisses me.

"Quit bragging." I say to him as I put my backpack on his bed. "Come on, let's start our homework."

"That pumpkin rapper was hard to beat today." Jason says.

"Yeah, you're right." I said. "Him and his lame raps."

"True, his raps were lame." Jason said. "Hey, you want something to eat?"

"Sure." I answered. "I am getting pretty hungry."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Jason says as he gets up from his bed and kisses me again on the lips. He turns to leave but comes back and kisses me again.

"I wanted another one." Jason says as he laughs.

I shake my head and he leaves the room.

I lay down on my back and look at the ceiling. My eyes were drooping and soon I close them. I was just so tired.

 **Jason's POV**

After getting some food downstairs, he goes back to his room.

"And here comes the snacks." Jason says as he opens the door.

He sees Molly sleeping on his bed with a smile on her face.

"I guess that fight tired her out." He says to himself.

He sets the food down on his computer desk and walks over to her and kisses her on the cheek.

"Happy napping my princess." Jason says to her.


	56. Second Chance

Author's Note: Here is another one of my favorites. I'm also excited to work on the next one. On Fins and Needles. Can't wait for you to read that one. Here is the new chapter...Enjoy!

I was behind the counter when I hear my uncle "Uh uh uh…nobody looks until I'm ready."

He was surrounded by a bunch of little kids that wore soccer uniforms.

I walk over to Zack and Jason's table and sit down next to them.

"Hey guys." I say to them.

"Hey Molly." Zack says.

"My lady's here." Jason says as he leans in for a kiss.

"You two are gross." Zack says. "Quit doing that in front of me."

"Oh so young and so jealous." I say to him as we stop to look at him.

"Am not." Zack says.

"Are too." I said.

"Am not times a hundred." Zack says.

"Are too times infinity." I said.

Zack stays quiet.

"I win." I said.

"Your girl is such a cheater." Zack says to Jason.

"Am not." I said.

"Are too." Zack says.

"Um, can you two please stop?" Jason asks us.

"Since you asked nicely." I say to him.

I kiss Jason's cheek.

"Da da, da, da…the junior team soccer tryout results." Uncle Ernie says.

"Hey Ernie." Jason says as he comes over after just putting up the list.

"How you doing, guys?" Ernie asks. "Anything I can get for you?"

"Nah, we're okay." Jason says.

"Thanks." Zack says.

"Molly, shouldn't you be behind the counter?" Ernie asks me.

"Um…can I take 15?" I ask him. "I just wanted to hang out with Zack and Jason."

"I'll let you off early." Ernie says.

"You don't need my help today?" I asked.

Ernie shakes his head.

"I can take care of it." Ernie says.

"Thanks uncle Ernie." I said.

I follow Jason and Zack's face…they see a little boy looking at the list…he looked really sad.

"Hey Ernie, who's that?" Jason asks. "He looks kind of bummed out."

"He sure does." Zack says.

"I'm guessing he didn't make the team?" I guessed.

Ernie shakes his head again.

"Oh, that's Roger." Ernie says. "And I know just how he feels…I hate choosing teams."

I see the little boy Roger walk over to our table.

"Gee, Ernie, I love soccer but I guess I'm not any good at it." Roger says.

"Roger, I'm really sorry about all this." Ernie says. "I mean, everybody tried so hard."

"Ernie, why not give him a second chance?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, that's a great idea." I agreed.

"Hey, if it was up to me, I'd give everybody who didn't make the team a second chance." Ernie says. "The kids deserve it."

"Uh, Ernie, isn't it up to you?" Zack asks.

"That's right." Ernie says. "It is up to me….that's it then…we're going to have a second tryout."

"Yes!" Roger shouted.

"Alright Ernie!" Zack says.

"This time I'm gonna make it." Roger says.

"I hope so too kid." I said.

"It's Roger." Roger says.

"I know." I said as I smile at him.

The next day at school I stood by Jason's locker when Tommy comes over.

"Hey, Jase, I hear you and Zack got Ernie to give Roger another tryout for the junior soccer team." Tommy says.

"Yeah, it's true." I said.

"Yeah Ernie's great." Jason says. "He's giving all the runners up a second chance."

"Wow…so do you think Roger will make it this time?" Trini asks.

"After training with the Jase man and me…oh he'll ace it." Zack says.

Zack starts kicking the ball with his knees. Then Bulk catches it while it was up in the air.

"Hey!" Zack shouts.

"Don't you think someone who knows soccer ought to train the kid?" Bulk asks.

"And that would be...?" Billy asks.

"Obviously you have never seen me on the practice field." Bulk says.

Kimberly laughs.

"I don't think anybody has." She says.

A crowd was beginning to form behind us.

"That's because I don't need practice." Bulk says angrily. "Allow me to demonstrate."

"Careful guys." Jason says.

"Uh uh…you know you shouldn't be doing this in the hallway." Trini says.

"I hope they get caught." I said. "Ah wait, they have detention after school today anyways."

Everyone laughs at my joke.

Bulk then kicks the ball our way and I duck with the others just in time. The ball hits the back wall and then it comes flying by us again and I run to the locker and it ends up hitting Bulk.

"See Bulk?" Zack asks. "Somebody could have gotten hurt."

"Oh, Mrs. Applebee...are you alright?" Kimberly asks.

We all help Mrs. Applebee up and gather her papers that were scattered on the floor.

"Hey Skull…you were supposed to catch it." Bulk says angrily to him.

"Bulk, Skull, detention after school for both of you." Mrs. Applebee says.

"They already have detention after school." I remind her.

"Then tomorrow after school." Mrs. Applebee says to them. "Thanks for the reminder Molly."

We help pick up her papers.

"Are you all right?" Kimberly asks Tommy.

"Come on beautiful, let's get to class." Jason says to me as he grabs my hand and we say goodbye to the others and walk to class.

After school ended, I walk over to the library to get a head start on my homework.

The library was always a peaceful place for me. Jason was with Zack at the park teaching Roger how to play soccer. That was so kind of them. I wasn't really a soccer player…and don't know how to play. All I knew was softball but I wouldn't start playing that till spring time.

I was at a table by myself when my communicator beeps. I sighed.

 _Man, she's never going to leave us alone…is she?_ I thought.

I grab my stuff and leave the library as my communicator beeps again…the librarian gives me a look.

"Sorry." I say to her as I pass by.

"Molly, teleport over to the park." Zordon says. "Jason and Zack are being attacked by putties."

"Oh, boy." I said. "Alright, I'll be right there."

I leave the library and walk to an empty street alley and teleport to the park where Jason and the others were.

"You guys, what's going on?" I ask them.

"I'll stay here with Roger." Trini says as she leads him away.

"Man, we're glad to see you guys." Zack says.

"Let's go play ball with these amateurs." Jason says.

This big huge ball was flying in the air by us. I ducked.

"Watch out Kim." I hear Trini say as Kimberly ducks just in time.

The big ball then flies over to me and I duck for cover.

Putties also surround me so I start fighting with them.

The ball soon disappears and so do the putties.

We all team up again.

"You guys were great." Roger says as he and Trini come over.

After making sure that Roger was safe, we teleport to the command center.

"What is that thing?" Kimberly asks.

"Behold the Soccadillo." Zordon says.

"Soccadillo?" I asked. 'Man, she sure gets creative with these names."

"Amazing." Billy says. "Looks like a member of the Dayspodidae family."

We all just looked at him.

"An armored mammal" Billy informs us.

"Zordon, this isn't the same creature we saw at the park." Trini says.

"Rita is feeding the Soccadillo's energy to change and enable it's form and increase its powers." Zordon explains. "In less than an hour, it may be invincible."

"We have to stop it." I said.

"Rangers, I've been trying for some time to contact Tommy." Alpha says.

"Any luck?" Jason asks.

"No, nothing." Alpha responds.

"Power Rangers, without the green ranger you cannot the defeat the Soccadillo." Zordon says. "The Soccadillo has reappeared just outside of Angel Grove."

"We still can't reach Tommy." Kimberly says.

We had many failed attempts in reaching him…but no answer.

"We can't wait any longer." Jason says. "With or without Tommy…it's morphin' time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We arrive at the Soccadillo's location.

"Ah, Power Rangers, at last we meet!" The Soccadillo says to us. "But soon you'll find your puny weapons are no match for my armor."

"Let's get them guys!" Jason orders.

"Hi-yah!"

The Soccadillo growls and charges at us.

We start fighting him with our blasters. But he hits us back as well. He was really good.

He takes Jason down and we rejoin him. He then sends a blast our way and we fall down to the ground.

"What's the matter chowder rangers?" The Soccadillo asks us. "Tired so soon?"

"The creature's gaining strength rapidly!" Billy says. "We've got to stop him!"

"Yeah, but how?" I asked as I layed on the ground.

"Ha-ha!" The Soccadillo says. "Point for me! Opponent caught napping in goal!"

"The game's not over yet!" Jason shouted. "Tower formation!"

"Right!"

We get in tower formation with me on the top.

"Ready!"

"Uh-uh…wait!" Soccadillo says.

"Power up! Fire!" Jason shouted.

We blast at the Soccadillo but it turned into some kind of ball shielding itself from our blast.

"It didn't work!" I yelled.

"It had no effect on him." Trini says.

We jump down from the pyramid.

The Soccadillo laughs.

"Hey, Power Rangers maybe you'd like to play a little ball." He says .

He rolls himself around us and I back away. He comes over my way and rolls his way through me. I fall to the floor again like the others.

It kept attacking that way.

He stands back up.

"You're not very good at soccer are you?" The Soccadillo asks. "Well, I'll bring some coaches for you."

"Bring it on ballhead." I say to it.

The putties had shown up.

"Get them putties!" The Soccadillo shouted.

They kicked over these huge balls at us and we fall down to the ground again.

"Ha-ha! Score five for our side!" The Soccadillo yells. "And not only that, we get a free kick! Do it putties!"

They kick the Soccadillo ball over our way and it hits Jason and Zack who fall down.

Tommy soon shows up and kicks the Soccadillo ball and it stands back up to its original form.

"Whoa!" The Soccadillo says as he tries to steady himself.

"All right, Tommy." We all say as we run to him.

"Man, it looks like I'm just in time to get in this game." Tommy says.

"News flash…it's not that fun." I said.

"Looks like fun to me Molly." Tommy says. "Let's kick this creep!"

"Tommy, power punch!" Jason shouts at him.

They both punch the ball.

"Oh, you Power Rangers are really getting under my armor now." The Soccadillo says.

We then start attacking him with our weapons. I jump up and hit him with my power blades.

He falls down.

"That does it. " The Soccadillo says. "I'll fix you rangers just as soon as I stop feeling dizzy!"

"We did it, guys!" Jason says.

Rita makes him grow.

"Now I am invincible!" The Soccadillo growls.

"We need Dinozord power!" Jason shouted.

"Now!" We all say.

Our zords soon come out. Jason jumps into his.

"Let's do it!" Jason shouted. "Rangers, log on!"

I jumped into my zord.

"Let's rot this rodent!" Kimberly shouted.

"I'm ready! Billy says.

"Okay, let's play ball!" Trini says.

"Let's destroy this ball!" I yelled.

"Alright guys, the ball's on our court." Zack says. "Let's come together and score one for the good guys!"

"Rangers, power up your crystals!" Jason shouted.

"Two, one, power up!"

"Let's do it!" Jason orders. "We need Megazord Plesio power now!"

 _Megazord Plesio sequence has been inititiated._

 _Megazord Plesio activated_

I hear Tommy's flute and the Dragonzord soon comes in.

"Aaaaah! I'm going to open you up like a couple of sardine cans!" The Soccadillo shouted.

"Dragonzord, stay on our flank!" Jason shouted.

We stood side by side as the Soccadillo charges for us. We begin fighting with the Soccadillo again.

Tommy plays the flute again.

We hit the Soccadillo and it falls down.

The Dragonzord fires its missiles at it but the Soccadillo turns itself into a ball again.

"Man, when it's scrunched up in a ball, our shots bounced off." Zack says.

"Got any ideas?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, wait till he unrolls and get him with the power sword." Zack answers.

It flies our way and it hits both our megazords.

"We gotta hang in there, it can't stay rolled up forever." Zack says.

"Have hope guys." I said.

It flies by us again and then it unrolls and he starts laughing.

"And now to finish you!" The Soccadillo yells.

Both of our Megazords start walking towards it.

"Not so close!" It shouted as he then blasted a few blue lasers at us.

"I call for the power sword now!" Jason shouted.

We take the power sword that falls from the sky.

"Let's finish it!" Jason yells.

"Hi-yah!"

Our power sword swings around…we finally hit it and it falls down…and it gets destroyed.

"Yes!" I shouted with the others.

We walked into the Youth Center.

"Man, we missed second tryouts." Jason says.

"Yeah, but we're just in time to see the results." Zack says.

"Oh, I hope Roger made it." Kimberly says.

"So do I." I said.

"Just cross your fingers." Trini says.

We congratulate the kids who had made the team…then I see Roger looking at the list. He put his head down.

 _Oh, please don't tell me he didn't make the team again?_ I thought.

"I made it! I made it!" Roger shouted as he comes towards us.

"The kids did so well, I made up a second team." Ernie says.

"All right, Ernie." Tommy says.

We hear someone clearing their throats. It happened to be Bulk who shoved his way past us.

"Can't you two say excuse me, like normal people?" I ask them.

"Well we're not normal people, are we Skull?" Bulk asks.

"You got that right." I said.

"We're special people." Skull says.

I shake my head at them.

"What did I tell everybody?" Bulk asks out loud.

"You see kid?" Bulk asks. "You didn't have to work after all."

"Yes, I did." Roger says.

"How do you figure?" Bulk asks.

"Yeah, how do you figure?" Skull asks.

"If I hadn't practiced I wouldn't be captain of the team." Roger says.

"Nah." Bulk says. "I still say you don't have to practice to be good at something…well take Skull here, for instance…he's never practiced anything in his life…hey kid, give me your ball."

Roger throws the ball to Bulk.

"Skull, show the kid what you got." Bulk says to Skull.

Skull had something slimy and green in his hands. Bulk hands him the ball to throw and he does but it hits Skull back and Bulk as well. They end up on the floor and drinks spilled onto them.

We all laugh at them.

"Ok, Molly…get to work." Ernie says as we stop.

"But…" I begin to say.

"No butts Molly, I let you off early yesterday." Ernie says.

"I knew there was a catch." I said a little sadly.

"And you're helping me close today." Ernie says.

"But Jason and I were going to hang out." I said.

"We can hang out after you close." Jason says.

"Fine." I said.

I looked at my friends and then say goodbye to them as I go back to work behind the counter.

After Uncle Ernie and I closed the youth center for the night, I made my way to the parking lot where Jason was waiting in his car. Since I basically had to work the rest of the day, I convinced Jason to go out with the others to the park.

"So how was the rest of your shift" Jason asks as I got into the car.

"Swamped, those pamango smoothies are selling like crazy, I'll probably be dreaming of them soon" I said.

"How about a movie to get your mind off work" he asks.

"Sure I'm up for anything that isn't pamango related" I said.

After that we drifted into silence as Jason drove us to the theater.

My thoughts at the moment were mostly centered around Fred and his odd behavior the past few days.

Suddenly out of nowhere I felt something touch my leg. I looked down and saw Jason's hand rubbing my left thigh.

I let out a little gasp.

He quickly pulled his hand back on the wheel.

"I'm so sorry Molly, I don't know what came over me" Jason said obviously very embarrassed.

"You're blushing" I said pretty amused at seeing Jason turning red in the face.

"It's just that, you never wear shorts and I find it very attractive" he said starting to become tongue tied.

While I usually do wear pants, the heat today was unbearable so I had settled on a pair of purple shorts that came just above my knees, but Jason apparently finds that attractive.

He soon stops the car on the side of the road because of how embarrassed he felt.

"Jason it's ok, I mean I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about you in that way especially when your shirtless" I admitted.

"Really?" He asked looking somewhat surprised and pleased at my admission. "You think about me shirtless?"

"Yes, and while the things that involve more than just making out are still a little uncomfortable to me, I'm willing to give them a try." I said.

To prove my point I gathered up the courage to take my hand and rub his right thigh.

"Look who's blushing now" Jason said.

We both just laughed at how this night was turning out.


	57. On Fins And Needles

Author's Note: Man, Jason and Tommy really hated each other in this one. One of my favorites as well. Also, I never really described Paula as well did I? Google Image Dangerous Minds Angela...she's the one with curly hair...I think she'll make the perfect Paula. You may or may have not seen her in that movie from 1995. But yeah that's who I pick to play her. Here is On Fins and Needles. And a big thanks to my beta writer again...Starlit487. Hope you guys like it.

I stood by Zack and Billy watching Jason and Tommy teach their karate class. I was off today so I didn't have to work. I just enjoyed watching Jason teaching his and Tommy's class.

"Jason and Tommy really make a great team." Zack says.

"Yeah, it's truly inspiring to see them volunteer their time to teach free classes." Billy says.

"Yeah, it is." I agree. "They're both great teachers."

"Yeah, Martial Arts is such a great way to keep kids out of trouble." Zack says.

They dismiss their class soon after.

I walk over to them.

"That was a great class you guys." I said.

"Thanks Molly." Tommy says.

He then walks over to Billy and Zack and they start talking.

"Tommy and I are going to make up more moves at the park." Jason says. "For the class…I'll see you later?"

He looks at me.

"I understand Jase." I say to him.

"You're so awesome." Jason says.

He then leans in and captures my lips with his. Then we stop kissing. He winks at me and I could feel my face flush.

"It really turns me on when you blush around me." Jason says.

"Alright, alright." I said. "I'll see you later."

"Come on partner…let's go." Tommy says to Jason.

They both leave the Youth Center.

It was later in the afternoon when Jason shows up at my house.

He was acting very strange. I could feel it. It was like he was angry about something.

We were alone in my room as he lied down on my bed. I was making more bead bracelets.

"You know, I don't even know why Tommy's on our team in the first place." Jason says.

"Huh?" I asked him.

I was so confused.

"We're all friends Jase." I said. "Tommy's an important member of our team…he's gotten us out in a lot of jams."

"You know, you're looking very hot today." Jason says as he looks at me. "Come here, girl."

I move closer to him and we begin making out. He then lays me down and his kisses were getting fierce…like he was hungry for my kisses. His hands makes their way towards my chest and I stop him. We stop kissing.

"What?" Jason asks.

"Are you feeling alright?" I ask him.

"Never better." Jason answers. "I'm always better…when I'm with you…you know I love you right?"

I nod my head.

"So where were we?" Jason asks me.

He was about to take his hands again to touch my breasts when I stop him.

"Jase, stop." I said.

He looked confused for a sec.

"What?" Jason asks. "You don't want to go to second base with me?"

"Second base?" I asked. "You mean sex?"

"Yes beautiful." Jason answers.

"I'm not ready for sex yet Jason." I said.

"I just want to do it with you already, you're just so irresistible and I want to touch every part of you ." Jason admits.

"Well you're going to have to wait until I'm ready." I said.

"You know what, I'm out of here." Jason says a little angrily as he stands up from my bed.

"But…." I begin to say but he just walks out.

 _What was that about?_ I thought.

Next day at school…

I stood by Trini and Kimberly near Jason's locker.

Then someone shoves me down onto the floor.

"Move out of my way smurfette."

I looked up to see Paula with two of her friends who both start laughing.

"Hey." Trini says. "That wasn't nice."

"Who said I was nice?" Paula asks.

I stand up again.

"Leave her alone." Kimberly says.

"Or else what?" One of Paula's friends asks her.

"You better leave her alone or else the power rangers won't save you when you're in danger." Tommy answers.

"You don't even know the power rangers Oliver." Paula says.

Tommy stares at them murderously. His eyes were getting kind of weird.

"If you don't leave Molly alone, I can guarantee that something very bad is going to happen to the three of you." Tommy threatens.

Paula laughs.

"Yeah right." Paula says.

I see Jason arrive to go to his locker but Tommy was in front of it.

"Excuse me." Jason says.

"You're excused." Tommy says to him.

"So what?" Jason asks Tommy. "Are you trying to steal my girlfriend now?"

"Girlfriend? Paula asks.

She looks between Jason and I.

"So what if I am?" Tommy asks. "You gunna cry?"

Jason looks at Tommy murderously.

 _This was weird._

"Um, Billy and Zack said that you guys' karate class is going really well." Kimberly says.

"Yeah." Trini says.

"Don't talk to me about it." Tommy says. "I quit."

"What?" I asked.

"Quit?" Trini asks. "How come?"

"'Cause he's a quitter." Jason answers in an angry tone as he opens his locker. "That's what quitters do."

"You know what, I'd rather be a quitter than watch you show off every afternoon for the rest of my life." Tommy says.

"You guys, what's going on with you two?" I asked. "You're acting very odd."

"I don't want to be his friend anymore." Tommy answers. "Simple as that Molly."

"Man, you're the one that shows off!" Jason shouts at him.

A crowd was beginning to form around us. Even Paula and her two friends had stayed to watch.

"Yeah, you're the one that shows off." Tommy says.

"Now, now let's play nice." I said.

"Back off Molly!" Jason yells. I jump and shrink back as I hide behind Trini and Kimberly.

 _He never rose his voice at me._

"You'd better stay out of my way." Jason threatens Tommy.

I was feeling his anger inside.

"You guys listen, why don't you two just sit down and talk about this?" Trini asks. "I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding."

"Or, of course, you could just settle this like men." Bulk says as he shows up with Skull.

"Yeah, like men." Skull says.

"Come on, you guys, just stay out of this." Kimberly says. "Ok? Goodbye."

"Ok, I'm game for it, right here and now." Tommy says.

"You guys, please stop this." I said.

"Make the first move!" Jason yells at him.

They were about to start when Mrs. Applebee comes.

"What's going on here?" She asks.

"We were just trying to break these two up Mrs. Applebee." Bulk answers. "Looks like it was starting to get a little ugly".

"I find that extremely hard to believe". Mrs. Applebee says.

"Um, Tommy and Jason were just practicing their moves for their karate class Mrs. Applebee". Kimberly says.

"Yeah, right". Trini says.

"Well the hallway is not the place." Mrs. Applebee says.

"Sorry." Kimberly says.

"I'm surprised." Mrs. Applebee says. "You two should know better than that."

She then leaves.

Then Jason slams his locker closed but it stays open. I close it.

He then gets in front of Paula.

"I swear you three don't leave my girlfriend alone…I'll come and find you three and beat the shit out of you." Jason threatens them. I could see his fists were trying very hard not to hit them.

"Ok, ok…we'll leave her alone." I hear Paula saying to him.

"As long as we're all clear". Jason says. "Stay away from Molly".

He then stalks away angrily.

I stood back by Kimberly and Trini. Jason was really scaring me right now.

"Something really awful must have happened between those two." Trini says.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah, but what?" Kimberly asks.

"I don't know." Trini answers.

It didn't get any better for the rest of the day.

Jason was still angry.

There was a rumor going around school that they were really going to fight each other. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was going to take place at the Youth Center after school.

I run with Zack, Trini, Kimberly and Billy to the Youth Center to see if it was really real.

It was. My heart broke as I saw a big crowd cheering for the fight to go down.

"Oh no guys, this is terrible." Trini says as we make our way to the front.

Jason and Tommy were about go at it with each other.

"This confrontation could have disastrous results." Billy says.

"We got to do something." Kimberly says.

"I'm going to see if I could stop this." I said.

I rush over to Jason. He was so angry.

"Jason, please stop this." I said. "You don't want to do this…please!"

"Molly, leave me alone!" Jason yells at her. "You think I'll do everything you say, well guess what, not everything's about you!"

Tears begin to form in my eyes as I walk back to the others. I shook my head.

"Guys, guys!" Zack shouted as he goes to stop the fight.

"What do you think you're doing dweeb?" Bulk asks.

"Hey look, this is going way too far." Zack says. "Why don't you guys just shake hands and forget it ever happened alright?"

"No way, Zack, we're going to finish this now!" Jason says.

"Remember what you're always telling you're students in class?" Zack asks. "Don't fight—not unless it's the only way you can work things out."

"Get out of our way Zack." Tommy says. "It's time to take care of this once and for all."

"You heard what they said." Bulk says to him. "Either buy a ticket or hit the road, Zack."

Zack walks back to us. He couldn't stop the fight.

The crowd continues on cheering to Fight. They never started it.

Saved by the communicator. I hear Zack's communicator go off.

"Saved by the beep." Zack says.

"Hey guys, guys!"

Zack gets in the middle right when Jason was about to hit Tommy. "Guys, it's time to go."

They both didn't listen.

"It's time to go!" Zack shouts at them.

"This is gunna have to wait!" Jason yells angrily to Tommy.

"Yeah, but we'll finish this later." Tommy says.

I leave the Youth Center with them as Jason and Tommy begin to follow us out.

We teleport to the command center.

"Oh, thank goodness.." Alpha says. "There you are."

Jason walks to the front. As well as Tommy who rushes his way through.

"Ay yi yi yi…slow down Tommy." Alpha says to him. "There's plenty of room for everybody…no need to push."

"Power Rangers, we are attempting to track Rita's latest monster." Zordon says. "Behold the viewing globe."

I take a look at the viewing globe with the others.

"This is Rita's slippery shark." Zordon explains. "It is extremely elusive and impossible to pinpoint with our equipment.."

"Wow…look at it go." Trini says.

"So how do we stop that thing?" I asked.

"Not only can it fly through the air at an incredible velocity but it is able to travel under the ground with its exposed fin tearing through anything in its path." Zordon says.

"Man, talk about a nightmare for a dentist." Zack says. "Look at those teeth."

"I'm certainly glad I got over my fear of fish." Billy says.

"You might as well forget it Jason, this one's too much for you to handle." Tommy says.

"Man, why don't you give it up?" Jason asks. "You don't stand a chance because you're too slow."

"You guys please stop fighting." I said. "I'm getting a major headache."

"Who you calling slow?" Tommy asks Jason.

"Jason and Tommy you must listen to me very carefully." Zordon says. "Your anger is not real…Rita has used the Shark's special powers to cast a spell onto the two of you to turn you against one another."

"Of course." Billy says. "Now that Tommy and Jason are enemies, Rita's using that to destroy our team spirit."

"That's what the matter with the both of them." I said.

"Precisely Billy." Zordon says.

"Is there any way that we can break the spell, Zordon?" Kimberly asks.

"There is only one way to reverse the effects of the shark's evil powers." Zordon says. "Jason and Tommy must put aside how they feel about each other right now and work together to capture this dangerous creature."

"Isn't there anything the rest of us can do?" Trini asks.

"Yeah, we have to do something." I said.

"Unfortunately no you two." Zordon says. "You and the other rangers must stand by…ultimately it will take all of you to destroy this monster."

"I'll take care of this part." Tommy says.

"Don't even think about it." Jason says.

"It's morphin' time!" They both shouted.

They teleport out of the command center.

We were watching everything unfold in the viewing globe between Jason and Tommy.

"United we stand, right partner?" Tommy asks Jason.

"You got it." Jason answers.

They slap each other high five.

"Yes…they did it." Kimberly says.

"Thank you Jesus." I said as I point to the sky. "You're the man."

"It would appear that Rita's spell been broken." Billy says.

We stood back and still watch them.

"We're going to need some help here." Jason says as the monster takes them both down.

"You heard Jase." I said.

"It's morphin' time." Zack says.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

We arrived at Jason's and Tommy's location and start attacking the Shark monster.

He hits me and I fall down to the floor.

Jason and Tommy both punch the Shark down.

"Later losers." The shark says as he goes under the ground.

"He's gone underground!" Jason shouted.

I get back up and run over to them with the others.

"Keep your eyes open." Tommy says.

I look around to see where he went off too.

"He's really fast." Tommy says.

"There he is!" Billy shouts. "Look out!"

His fin pops out of nowhere and knocks me and everyone else down.

"There he is!" Zack shouted as he spots the fin.

He rolls over.

"Maybe the power axe will help." Zack says as he takes out the Power axe and blasts the fin.

"Ah…Ooooh! That smarts!" The shark says as he pops out of the ground. "What did you have to go and do that for?"

"Alright guys, it's time for the megablaster!" Jason yells.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Blades!"

"Power Sword!" Jason yells.

"Power Rangers!" We yell together as we got the Megablaster ready.

"No! Wait!" The shark yells in fear.

"Fire!"

Our target missed.

"Missed me!"

The shark had gotten very big thanks to Rita.

He growls at us.

"All right guys, we need dinozord power! Jason shouted.

"Now!" We shouted together.

Our zords soon show up.

"Let's do it!" Jason shouted before he gets on top of his zord and goes in. "Rangers, log on!"

I jump into my zord.

"Kimberly, set to fly." Kimberly says.

"Alright, let's fry this fish." Trini says.

"Zack here, ready!" Zack shouted.

"Billy, all systems go!" Billy says.

"Molly here, ready to blow up this fish!" I yelled.

"Power up your crystals!" Jason orders.

"Two, one, power up!"

"Let's go!" Jason shouts.

 _MegaPlesiozord activated._

The Dragonzord soon shows up and we begin to get ready for this fight against the shark monster.

"Okay, if you want to be that way, take this!" The shark monster yells at us.

He runs around and then starts hitting our Megazords.

"Alright shark breath, you've had it." Jason says. "I think it's time we powered up the power sword now!"

The power sword soon comes down and we take it.

The shark hits out zord again.

"He's too fast." Jason says.

"Teamwork, remember?" Billy asks. "Grab the fin and let Dragonzord take him."

We do as Billy says.

"I'm going to turn you into fish bait!" The shark yells at us.

We then break the fin.

"My fin, my fin, you're going to pay for that!" He shouted.

"Alright, let's finish him off!" Jason orders.

"Hi-yah!"

We slash the fish and it gets destroyed a few seconds later when it hits the ground.

Back at the Youth Center after we destroyed the shark…

I stood by Kimberly and Trini and Zack and Billy watching Jason and Tommy's karate class.

"It's really reassuring to see Jason and Tommy working as a team now that Rita's spell's been broken." Billy says.

"Yeah, it was pretty weird seeing them go at each other like that." Zack says.

"And scary." I added.

"Everyone, take a break." Jason says as he stops the class.

Bulk and Skull show up. They looked pretty beaten up. They stop in front of Jason and Tommy.

"What happened to you guys?" Tommy asks. "Or is this a new style?"

Jason and Tommy laugh.

"Very funny.' Bulk says. "You owe us a fight."

"Sorry, guys…can't help you." Jason says.

"Maybe you didn't hear me." Bulk says. "You're going to fight and you're going to do it now!"

"Yeah!" Skull says. "You're going to fight!"

"Would you shut up?" Bulk shouts at him. "Come on, now!"

They both were about to attack Jason and Tommy but they dodge their hits. Bulk and Skull somehow end up hitting each other's knuckles and they fall backwards onto the floor.

"You see guys, there's always a better way than fighting." Jason instructs his class.

The class claps as Jason and Tommy give each other a high five.

After the class finished…we all sat around a table.

"Hey Molly, I finally figured out what's been going on with you and Jason." Billy says.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You know, how you're always feeling his emotions and every time he gets hit." Billy says.

"Oh, what did you find?" I ask him as Jason's arm rested around my back.

"It looks like you're an empath." Billy explains.

"An empath?" Kimberly asks. "What's that?"

"It's a person who is deeply connected to one's person's feelings inside of them." Billy answers.

"How is she an empath?" Tommy asks.

"I'm not exactly from around here." I said.

"Come again?" Tommy asks.

"I was born and raised on another planet till I was about 4 years old." I answered. "KO-35."

"KO-35?" Tommy asks. "I've never heard of it."

"Humans aren't the only ones who live on Earth you know." I said. "My mom and I came here when our planet got invaded…we sort of escaped."

"Wow…that's really cool." Tommy says.

"Cool that my planet got invaded and I had to leave my older brother?" I asked.

"You have an older brother?" Tommy asks.

"Apparently her older sister got kidnapped when she was little." Jason explains. "And her older brother sort of took off to go and look for her…so they are still in KO-35."

"If they are even there." I said. "Who knows where they are now?"

"I'm sorry Molly." Tommy says. "I hope you find them soon."

"I can't exactly start looking for them now that I'm here." I said. "I have no idea where they are or if they're even alive…I'm going home."

I stood up and say goodbye to them. This was one conversation I really didn't want to get into right now.

"I'll take you home." Jason says as he catches up to me by the entrance.

We leave together.

"I didn't do anything stupid to you while I was under that spell, did I?" Jason asks.

"Besides trying to get into my pants." I answered.

I stopped and looked at Jason's face. He looked shocked.

"I did what now?" Jason asks. "I'm so sorry Molly, I wasn't myself."

"I know." I answered. "You weren't yourself…but I truly hope Paula backs off after what you said to her." I said.

"What did I say?" Jason asks.

"That you'll beat the shit out of her is she gets anywhere near me." I answered.

"Okay, that I meant." Jason says as he smiles at me. "She even tries to get near you, you tell me…come on…let's get you home."

"You don't think I'm a freak do you?" I ask.

"Why would I ever think that" Jason asks.

"You know with me being from a different planet and then always knowing what you are feeling" I said.

"Okay, first off no one chooses where they come from and secondly I'm actually flattered by the whole empath thing" Jason admitted. "It's actually kind of cool".

"You are, but doesn't it feel like an invasion of your privacy" I ask quite surprised by his response.

"Yeah I am. I know this wasn't something you planned on happening and I admit it's a little strange but you're connected to me due to your feelings for me. If that isn't a sign of love I don't know what is" Jason says.

"You make it sound like it's a normal thing" I said.

"Well being a Power Ranger, nothing is normal for us." Jason says. "Not anymore".

"Yeah, that's true". I said.

We just laughed as we made my way to my house as we hold onto each others hands.


	58. Enter the Lizzinator

Author's Note: Molly couldn't really do much in this episode...you'll see why...for good reason. She won't be around much the others in this one either.

"Why do I have to be stuck in here?" I ask my stepdad as I layed in my bed.

"You heard the doctor." Dad says. "You have a high fever of 102 degrees and you have the chicken pox."

I start inspecting myself and there were these small dots on my body.

"This is so unfair." I said. "So I'm stuck in here."

"Yeah you are." Fred says as he tries hard not to laugh.

I throw one of my stuffed animals at him.

"Hey!" Fred shouts as he quickly dodges it.

"I'll bring you the TV from my room so you won't be...you know...bored." Dad says.

"I'm already bored if I have to stay in here for the next couple of days." I said.

"You're lucky." Fred says. "If you're still sick tomorrow…you're going to miss school."

I sighed and lied back down.

"Well there goes my perfect attendance record." I said.

Dad leaves the room.

"Cheer up sis." Fred says. "We'll take care of you."

I smile at him.

"Aww, you're sweet Fred." I said. "Thanks."

I then sneezed.

"Gazoontite." Fred says.

"Thanks...now get out of here before you get the pox." I said.

"I already had them." Fred says. "I have to work on my school project anyways."

He leaves and I was left alone in my room. This was going to be a long sickness.

Jason soon shows up and when I see him enter my room, I hide under my covers.

"Molly?" Jason asks. "Stop hiding…I already know you're sick...your dad just told me before he left".

I come out and I see him and he sits down on the edge of my bed.

"You're going to get sick." I said. "I have the chicken pox."

He leans in closer to inspect me.

"Already had them." Jason says.

I sneezed.

"Bless you my darling." Jason says.

"Thanks." I said.

"Well I came by to take you to the Youth Center but seeing as how you're sick and all…looks like I can't now." Jason says.

"I'll be in bed for the majority of the next three days unless this sickness doesn't get any worse" I said. "I was supposed to work today".

Jason smiles at me.

"Do you need anything?" Jason asks.

"No." I answered.

I sneeze again.

"Wow." Jason says. "You really are sick."

"Duh." I said.

"Hey, don't sass me.' Jason says as he gets up and kisses my forehead. "I'm going to the Youth Center…I'll come by later on to check up on you."

"Have fun." I said. "I'll be stuck in here watching the Golden Girls all day."

"Being sick is not a bad thing." Jason says. "Hey, you get to miss school tomorrow."

"My perfect attendance is now officially ruined." I said. "I would rather be with you."

Jason smiles at me.

"You will soon Molly." Jason says. "Just get better."

"I will." I said. "Thanks love."

Jason smiles at me and then leaves my room.

 **Jason's POV**

Jason meets up with Zack, Trini and Billy at the Youth Center and they walk inside.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys." Ernie says as he walks up to them.

"What's up Ernie?" Ernie asks.

"I need someone to run downtown and pick up some supplies I ordered." Ernie says. "And well Molly's not here."

"Molly's sick Ernie." Jason says. "She has the chicken pox."

"Oh no…poor Molly." Trini says.

"Man…that sucks." Zack says.

"Awww…poor kid." Ernie says. "So do one of you mind going to pick up my supplies since Molly can't, it be a big help."

"I'll go." Jason volunteers.

"Thanks, Jason." Ernie says. "I owe you one."

"No problem." Jason says.

Jason says goodbye to his friends.

Jason goes to pick up the supplies for Ernie.

Then the floor suddenly shakes.

"Whoa!" Jason shouts in surprise. "What the?"

A monster breaks through the wall and he sees it.

"Aw, man." Jason says.

"Power Rangers!" The monster shouted. "Must destroy Power Rangers!"

He knew it was time to morph.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouted. "Tyrannosaurus!"

"A-ha!" The monster shouts. "A toy for me to play with."

The monster walks over to a red car and hits it. Then the monster lifts it.

Jason makes his way to the monster.

"Hey, put it down, ferret-face!" Jason shouts at him.

"I was just trying to help." The monster says as he carries the red car around. "This car is illegally parked, little red ranger…but you want it down?"

The monster throws the car to Jason and it hits him as Jason falls down.

"That does it, you vandal!" Jason shouts as he takes out a blade blaster. "Hi-yah!"

Jason charges at the monster.

"Oh, I am so scared!" The monster says.

Jason jumps up and starts fighting the monster.

"Come on little one, huh?" The monster asks.

Jason was having trouble with this monster. Every hit he threw at the monster didn't seem to have an affect on him.

"Oh, you think that hurt?" The monster asks. "I don't think so."

The monster laughs.

"You are no match for me puny power ranger." The monster says.

"Think again!"

Jason turns around to see Molly in her purple ranger form. She kicks down the monster.

"Molly no, what are you doing here?" Jason asks. "You're supposed to be in bed."

 **Molly's POV**

"I knew there was something wrong, I felt it." I answered. "So I teleported to your location."

I sneezed.

"Two puny rangers." The monster says. "Bring it on."

"Come on…let's fight this creep." I said.

"Alright." Jason says.

I begin to fight the monster but he takes me down.

Then I see the monster carry Jason as he was attacking him and then he throws him down to the floor.

I rush over to Jason to help him up.

The monster comes over to us and I back away. This one was tough.

He carries Jason again and throws him again towards some barrel.

"Jason!" I shouted. "That's it."

I start fighting the monster and he does the same to me. He throws me towards the barrels.

"This is too easy." The monster says. "Fighting all the Power Rangers would be a better challenge for the Lizzinator…I'll be back."

He then disappears.

"Are you alright?" I ask Jason.

"I should be the one asking you that." Jason responds. "Oh no, he's gone."

"We'll get him next time." I said.

"You won't get him next time." Jason says "I order you to go back home and stay in bed. You could get even sicker just by being here"

"But…" I begin to say.

"Look Molly, we can handle this." Jason says. "Just please go back to your house…do you want your dad getting suspicious that you are not in your room?"

"Ok, fine." I said.

 **Jason's POV**

Jason watched as Molly teleported away…and sighed. Now he has to go to the command center. So that's what he did and he got even more bad news.

"Bad news Jase." Zack says.

"Rita's taken Kelly." Kimberly says.

"She's also released another monster." Jason says. "Molly tried to help me but I told her to go back home…she's too sick to fight this one with us."

"Yes, I know Jason, Unfortunately Molly will have to sit this one out." Zordon says. "This monster is called The Lizzinator."

"And he's also super strong because I was way out matched." Jason says. "He threw Molly and I around like rag dolls".

"We'll have to combine our powers." Billy says.

"Count me in." Tommy says.

"Wait, what about your limited power supply?" Zack asks him.

"This is one of those times I gotta use it." Tommy says.

"All right man, but be careful." Zack says.

"What about Molly?" Kimberly asks. "She's one of us too."

"She can't join us this time." Jason says. "I've ordered her to stay home…her health is more important than this."

"Man of all the times to get sick." Kimberly says.

"I believe the six of you may not be able to destroy the Lizzinator." Zordon says.

"He's that powerful?" Trini asks.

"Alpha will show you the computer analysis on the creature." Zordon explains.

"Here Billy, look at this." Alpha says.

"Apparently the Lizzinator's outer body is made up of supermetals from another galaxy." Billy explains. "Virtually impossible to penetrate."

"Well, we've got to try." Kimberly says. "If we can't stop them, I'll never find Kelly."

The alarm starts blaring.

"Guys, look." Trini says. "That creepy lizard is tearing another building apart."

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi." Alpha says. "He's going to destroy the entire world."

"No way." Zack says. "Zordon, we're on it."

"Alpha, will you try and find Kelly?" Kimberly asks.

"I'll do my best." Alpha says.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason yells.

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Jason and his ranger team arrive at the quarry to find the Lizzinator.

"Hold it right there, Lizzard-breath!" Jason yells.

"A-ha!" The Lizzinator says. "The Power Rangers, finally, a suitable challenge."

He blasts at the Power Rangers and they roll away.

"Putties, it's party time!" The Lizzinator says. "Attack!"

The putties come charging their way and Jason starts fighting them.

Jason sees the Lizzinator about to touch a car but he stops him.

"Hey, this isn't yours!" Jason shouts at him before he knocks the Lizzinator down.

Jason tries getting into the car but a Puttie hits him.

The puttie in the car starts driving the car.

Jason stands up shocked that a putty was actually driving a car.

"What?" Jason asks. "Putties can drive?"

He runs backwards.

"Yup, they can drive." Jason says.

He jumps onto the car.

"Need a lift!" The Lizzinator says.

Jason was holding onto the car.

"Whoa!" Stop this thing!" Jason shouted.

The car was swerving from left to right.

"You should get a bang out of this." The Lizzinator says.

He blasts at the car and Jason feels it. He tries holding onto the car still. But he loses his grip and falls down when the Lizzinator blasts at him again.

"Very impressive, red ranger." The Lizzinator says. "But I have something else in mind we can play."

"Any game you want?" Jason shouted.

"Then how about soccer?" The Lizzinator asks.

He kicks a large boulder at Jason and he falls down again to the ground.

"Or maybe you'd prefer…dodge ball!" The Lizzinator yells.

He carries a boulder into the air in Jason's direction but it gets kicked back to the Lizzinator by Tommy.

"You all right man?" Tommy asks Jason as he rushes over to him.

"Yeah, thanks." Jason says. "But I can take this guy."

"No Jas, let' me help you." Tommy says. 'We'll take him on together…the faster we do this…the sooner you can get back to Molly."

"Oh—the two of you!" The Lizzinator says.

"We'll give you a fight you won't forget." Tommy says.

"Tommy, no!" Jason shouts at him. "He's too strong, your powers won't hold out long enough".

Jason was very hurt. He couldn't stand.

"You're hurt Jason." Tommy says.

 **Back to Molly's POV**

I was currently laying down on my bed...bored out of my mind.

I was watching an episode of Supermarket Sweep when it changed…

 _We interrupt this broadcast to report…the Power Rangers have successfully defeated one of Rita Repulsa's evil monsters._

"That's nice." I said. "They didn't need me."

"Who didn't need you?" Fred asks.

I gasp as I see Fred walk into my room.

"Fred, don't sneak into my room like that." I said.

"Here." Fred says. "Jason's mother came by…and she wants you to drink this so you can get better."

He hands me this big thermos…and I take the lid off. I then put it on my lips and begin to drink from it. The taste was good…sort of sweet.

"This is very good." I said as I drink the whole thing.

"Well, I'm going to finish my science project." Fred says. "Call me if you need anything."

"Alright." I said.

The Supermarket Sweep show came back on. I loved watching this game show. It's one of my favorites.

I put the thermos on my nightstand and I lie back down to look at the ceiling. I began to get drowsy…very very drowsy then. I close my eyes and soon I was out like a light.

 **Jason's POV**

After watching Kelly make the team after destroying the Lizzinator…Jason gets into his car and drive over to Molly's.

He walks up to her house and rings the doorbell.

The door opens and he sees Fred.

"Hey Jason." Fred says. "Molly's upstairs."

"Yeah, I came by to see how she was doing." Jason says. "Are you going to let me in or what?"

"Oh." Fred says as he lets Jason into the house.

Jason holds onto his backpack and follows Fred up to Molly's room.

"Your mom was just here a while ago." Fred says. "She made me give Molly this tea."

"Oh no." Jason says. "Not the tea that makes you go to sleep."

Jason rushes into Molly's room and finds her asleep on her bed.

"She drugged Molly?" Fred asks.

"It's a family secret recipe." Jason says. "It's a tea that makes you go to sleep, she used it on me a bunch of times when I was little….it actually did make me get better really fast".

"So are you going to stay in here till she wakes up?" Fred asks.

"Of course I am". Jason answers.

"Alrighty then". Fred says. "Dad says he'll order pizza later…but seeing as Molly is sick…she'll be stuck eating chicken soup that your mom also made for her".

"Well thanks mom". Jason says.

Fred leaves after that.

Jason makes himself comfortable on Molly's computer desk and sees the pictures on it. There was a bunch of her and also her and her mother when she was very little. He grabs a frame and looks at it very closely.

He definitely remembered Molly like that, after she was in some of his classes when they were young. He couldn't believe he missed his chance to get to know her back then when they were children. She was just too quiet. He could have had Molly a long time ago…but he has her now…and he was very grateful to have her. He loved Molly now…and his love for her was never going to change.


	59. Football Season

Author's Note: Here is Football Season. Jason's old girlfriend returns. The show doesn't mention that he had one or he probably didn't...but I'm saying he did. Alicia Silverstone, I cast as her. Also, In a week, on August 1st...I'm leaving to go on vacation...so I may or may not update in August. I come back on the 30th. I won't be in America. I'm going to another country to visit my grandmother. So depending if my wifi is good over there, since I live on farmland...I'll update. But yeah I'm leaving in a week. Just a head's up...and maybe I'll update while I'm away but if I can't...then I'll be back in September. So here you guys go.

I stand by my locker in school…then I feel someone's arms hugging me from behind. I jump…and turned around really fast.

And then I hear laughter….Jason's laugh.

"Haha". I said. "Yeah, laugh it up".

"I'm sorry Molly". Jason says. "Couldn't resist".

"Why are you carrying around a football"? I asked.

"Because I'm thinking about trying out for the team". Jason answers.

"Oh". I said as I then turn around to face my locker again.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Jason asks.

"N-nothing". I said.

"You're stuttering". Jason says. "Do you not want me to try out"?

"It's just that I know that your old girlfriend Suzie Abrams is on the cheerleading team and I'm afraid that you'll dump me and go back to her". I said. "And then you'll be all ppopular and stuff and you'll forget about me".

"Molly I love you now". Jason says. "Susie is in my past and you're my future and I won't forget about you...I promise".

"I-I know." I said. "It's just that she's so much prettier than me and…"

"Stop right there". Jason interrupts. "You're way hotter than she is…and I love your hair."

"My hair?" I asked confused.

"Yeah". Jason answers. "I love your curly hair and your laugh is so cute".

I laugh out loud. I put a hand over my mouth as I see people stop and stare.

"Move along". Jason says as he shooes them away. "Come on…I'm going to find Tommy to ask him if he's going to try out…so come with me".

I smile at him and shut my locker.

"By the way I know you stole one of my pictures". I say to him as I walk next to him.

"What picture"? Jason asks as he looks around.

"It was a picture of me when I was little". I said. "I was at the park on a swingset and my mom took it".

"I'm not giving it back to you". Jason says.

"So you admit you took it". I said.

"You were just so cute that I took the picture". Jason admits. "I'll give you one of mine when I was little…Man, how did you even know the picture was gone"?

"I know every little detail in my room". I answer. "If something goes missing…I'll know about it".

We then see Tommy by his locker.

"Hey Tommy." I said as he turns around and looks at Jason and I.

"Hey Molly." Tommy says. "Jase".

"Psyched about football season". Jason says. "You gonna try out Tommy"?

"Yeah, but I'm worried about making the cut." Tommy says.

"I'm sure you'll do great". I said.

I hear someone shouting "Left, right" so I turn around.

"Left, right!"

"Left, right!"

"Left, right!"

"Left, right!"

"Left, right!"

It was Bulk and Skull.

They arrive and stop by us.

"Make way for Angel Grove High's newest most valuable player, boys". Bulk says.

"Yeah, watch out!" Skull shouts. "We're in training here!"

Skull was carrying what looked like a sack of something. I had no idea what was inside of that large sack.

He runs to the end of the hall with the sack and puts it in front of him like a shield.

"All right, Bulky, try to take me on!" Skull shouted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you". I said.

"Stuff it nerd brain!" Skull shouts at me.

"Don't call her that Skull". Jason says threateningly at him.

Bulk takes the football from Jason and then charges towards Skull rather obnoxiously and chargers towards Skull.

I then see Mr. Caplan coming out of a door nearby and he walks towards by Skull.

"Mr. Caplan…look out!" I yelled.

Bulk throws himself towards his direction making poor Mr. Caplan fall to the ground along with Bulk. Everyone around us starts laughing.

"Off sides!" Skull shouted as he rushes over to them.

"Bulk, what have I told you about roughhousing in the halls?" Mr. Caplan asks him. "Oh, that will be one week of detention for both of you!"

I sighed and walked over to them helping Mr. Caplan.

"Thank you Ms. Walsh." Mr. Caplan says to me.

"There you go Mr. Caplan." I said as I brush some dust of his suit jacket.

I then walk back to Jason and Tommy.

"Even Bulk's got more experience than me". Tommy says quiet sadly.

"Look, man, just put the same concentration into your football as you do your Karate and you'll make the team". Jason says to him. "I'm sure of it".

"Yeah, you just need to practice". I said. "Practice always makes perfect".

"Come on Molly". Jason says as we say goodbye to Tommy.

Jason and I make his way to his locker when I see this girl in front of it. She had straight blonde hair and she looked like a model...that girl was Suzie Abrams. Jason's old girlfriend...She was in her cheerleader uniform. She sees Jason and I coming.

"Hey Jason." She says.

"Suzie." Jason says. "You're kind of blocking me from opening my locker".

"Oh." Suzie says as she moves aside. "I hear you're trying out for the football team".

"Yeah, I'm trying out for the team". Jason says as he opens his locker.

"Well I'm a cheerleader now and I was hoping that when you make the team that you and I can go out sometime, you know? We were good once, remember?" Suzie asks as she rubs one of his muscles flirtatiously.

 _Why that little?_

"Have you met my girlfriend, Molly Walsh?" Jason asks as he hugs me protectively.

"Hi." I say to her as I look down shyly.

"You and Walsh?" Suzie asks. "When did this happen?"

"A few months ago." Jason answers.

"But I'm a cheerleader". Suzie says. "She has always been the ugly red headed quiet geek, why would you want her instead of me?"

"Don't call her ugly…besides you left me for Michael Hawkins." Jason answers. "I'm sorry Suzie, but I've moved on now…and you should as well…I have Molly now and I only love her".

"But…" Suzie begins to say.

"Come on Molly, let's go". Jason says as he takes my hand in his and we both leave her standing there.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the park." Jason says. "We're going to play flag football...and don't even think about telling me excuses...you're playing".

"But I suck at football". I said. "I bruise easily."

"Suck it up girl." Jason says. "It's just going to be me, Zack and Billy versus you, Kimberly and Trini".

"Oh fine". I said. "Jason?"

He looks at me.

"What?" Jason asks.

"Thanks." I said as I smile at him.

"Anything for my girl and maybe later on you and I can make out as long as you want." Jason says. "Or as long as I want."

"Don't push your luck." I said. "Give me back the picture and then we'll talk."

"Nope." Jason says.

We arrive at the park and wait for the others to arrive. We were the first ones. So we start playing catch with the football.

Soon Billy and Zack show up and they begin to play catch. We wait on the girls to arrive now.

"And the Zackman throws to Billy!" Zack shouted as he throws it to Billy.

"Here Bill." Zack says.

Then Billy throws it to Jason.

Soon the girls show up.

"Hey guys, how about a little scrimmage?" Kimberly asks.

"Alright". Jason answers. "Trini, you hike the ball…as for the rest of you guys, spread out and the end zone is down there."

"Oh joy." I said.

"Come on Molly, this will be fun." Kimberly says.

We take our positions.

"Ready?" Kimberly asks.

"Hut, two, three!" Trini shouts.

We take out positions.

"Hike!" Trini shouts.

We start playing. This was actually kind of fun.

"Jason, over here." Kimberly says.

"Oh no." I said. "Putties."

I see the putties show up. We spread out. I do a few hand backsprings and make my way over to a group of putties and start kicking and punching them.

They soon disappeared.

We all regroup.

"We really scored on that one." Zack says.

"Do you think Rita is up to something?" I asked.

"I think so." Trini says.

Jason's communicator beeps.

"We read you Zordon." Jason says.

"Rangers, teleport to the command center immediately." Zordon says.

"We're on our way". Jason says.

The six of us teleport to the command center.

"Power Rangers, as you can tell from her latest putty attack, Rita has planned a football game of her own." Zordon explains. "And this is her quarterback."

We see this big ugly monster inside the viewing globe.

"He is quick on his feet and very cunning." Zordon says. "You must be careful".

"Looks like one mean monster". I said.

"And strong." Kimberly adds.

"A crude-looking rhino." Zack says.

"You are all correct." Zordon says. "The rhino-blaster is vicious and very strong,…Rita plans to pit her evil team against yours…if they defeat you, her evil will be unleashed on Angel Grove."

"Ay yi yi yi yi yi!" Alpha says quite distraught.

"I believe our team is stronger, Zordon." Billy says.

"Yeah, we can take that monster on". I said.

"Me too." Jason says. "Come on, we have a score to settle…It's morphin' time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The six of us arrived at the monster's location.

"If you think you'll mess up our town." Jason says.

"You're way offsides." Zack says.

"So pack up your ball and go home." Billy says.

"Because we don't want you in our field!" Trini yells.

"Go back to where you came from!" I shouted.

"So punch yourself out of here!" Kimberly yells.

"Or you'll face the…" Jason begins to say.

"The Power Rangers." We all say together.

"You Power brats are no match for my team!" The monster shouts.

More putties show up and they were dressed in the type of uniforms that football players wear.

"All right, boys…quarterback sack!" The monster shouted.

"Ready, hut!" Jason shouted.

The putties come charging at us so we charge at them. We all get together in a line and start pushing them back but they knock all of us to the ground. They charge at us again and we were on the floor again. They take out this weapon and hit us with it.

"You've been sidelined, Power Rangers!" The monster shouts at us. "Hit the showers!

He throws some kind of white mist at us and we suddenly were being sent somewhere. There was this big blue light around us like a tornado going around and around.

"What's going on?" Jason asks.

"Let us out of here!" Trini yells.

"How are we going to get out of here?" I asked.

The room was spinning around and around.

Then it stopped.

"Can we try the communicator?" I asked.

"Good idea Molly." Jason says.

Jason tries contacting the command center but it didn't work. We couldn't even teleport out.

"Jason, catch!"

I hear what sounded like Tommy's voice about a few seconds later. Jason catches something that was being thrown inside the dimension. It was the dragon dagger.

We escaped just in time and Jason calls on our zords so fast so we jumped right into them and formed the MegaPlesio megazord.

"Jason, where are you guys?" Tommy asks from the ground.

"All right rangers, it's time to run the blitz." Jason says.

"Right".

Our megazord jumps up and kicks down the big monster. Tommy plays the flute.

"What?" The monster asks. "No way".

Dragonzord gets up from the ground and walks beside us.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"All right." Jason says.

"Hey, you guys look it's Tommy." Kimberly says.

"And he's got his dagger". Jason says.

"Thanks, guys". Tommy says. "Dragonzord's back and ready for action".

Tommy plays his flute again.

"Way to go Tommy." Jason says.

"Fourth quarter ranger and time's running out". The monster says.

"All right rangers, MegaPlesio-Dragonzord power." Jason orders.

"Ready?" Jason asks.

"Fire!" We all answered after transforming with the Dragonzord.

We destroy the monster a few seconds later.

"Rangers, good job". Jason says.

"Yes!" I cheered as Kim slaps me high five.

I was at the Youth Center with Kimberly and Trini waiting on who made the cut for the football team the next day. I see some cheerleaders line up and I see Suzie. She was glaring daggers at me. I look down. Now another person hated me.

Kimberly sees this exchange between Suzie and I.

"I'll tell you about it later". I say to her.

But I see Suzie come over our way.

"So, I don't understand why Jason is into you now". Suzie says. 'I'm way prettier than you are, obviously".

"I-I was just myself". I said.

"Cut it out Suzie". Kimberly says. "You cheated on Jason, that's why he left you".

"That was a mistake". Suzie says. "I want Jason back...he was mine first".

"Well I'm sorry to say, he moved on now". Trini says. "I think you should leave him and Molly alone".

"She can't even fight her own battles". Suzie says as she looks at me. "Like you need backup for this...you never even had friends".

"I only had one friend who moved away". I said. "But now I have more...deal with it".

Suzie glares at me again.

"This isn't over". Suzie says as she walks back to her cheerleader friends.

"Should I be worried?" I ask Trini and Kimberly.

"Don't worry." Trini says. "Jason won't leave you for her".

"Yeah, Jason's not like that". Kimberly says to me.

"All right, boys and girls." Mr. Caplan says. "It's my pleasure to announce the starting offense for this year's football season…lights."

I see uncle Ernie who turns off the lights.

"The new Angel Grove team first string will be Jason!" Mr. Caplan announces.

I cheer as Jason comes out from behind these blue streamers that hung from this mouth decoration type thing. Trini and Kimberly also cheered very loudly with the cheerleaders who were on the sidelines. He winks at me as he takes his place.

"Billy!" Mr. Caplan announces.

I cheer for Billy as he also comes out.

"Zack!" Mr. Caplan calls out.

Zack comes out and I also cheer and clap for him.

"Bob! Matthew! Ryan! Michael! Thomas! And Paul! Mr. Caplan calls out the names that were on the list.

The rest of the team comes out.

 _But where was Tommy?_

"Well, that's it, ladies and gentlemen." Mr. Caplan says. "Congratulations to our new team".

"Oh no…poor Tommy, he didn't make the team". Kimberly says.

"Wait, looks like you dropped something Mr. Caplan". Zack says as he goes forward to pick up something from the floor. It was a piece of paper.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mr. Caplan says. "I seem to have made an error here, there are more names…well, well, well, well…I'm pleasantly surprised, so let's introduce Bulk!"

I clapped for Bulk as he comes out and as usual he ends up falling. People start laughing. He was wearing a pink tutu.

"We're still working on the agility part". Skull says.

"But last but not least, I would like to introduce to you our new star quarterback…Tommy!" Mr. Caplan shouts.

Kimberly and Trini both jump up and down and I clap for Tommy as he comes out.

"How about a round of applause for our new team?" Mr. Caplan asks.

We all get together again.

"Way to go bro." Jason says as he high fives Tommy.

"Congratulations Tommy." I say to him.

"That is morphinemonal news, man". Zack says.

"Congratulations Tommy, you deserve it". Kimberly says.

"Yeah, we're glad you're on our team". Billy says.

"Wow, guys…I don't know what to say". Tommy says. "I didn't think I could do it".

"Hey, after you play football against Rita, you can play against any team". Jason says as he laughs.

I smile at his joke.

"Well, I'm going home". I say to my friends. "It's my turn to make dinner so adios (goodbye)".

"I'll drive you home". Jason says."Well, later guys...come on Molly".

We both leave the Youth Center. Jason was still suited up and wearing his football jersey.

"Aren't you hot in that?" I asked him.

"I am hot, aren't I?" Jason asks as we get into his car.

"You're hilarious". I said.

"Thanks, I try". Jason says as puts the car in D. Then he brakes.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't get my kiss yet". Jason says a little sadly.

"Give me back my picture." I said.

"Man, you're still on that?" Jason asks. "You were too cute, I'm not giving you that picture back."

I grab him by the crook of his neck and push his face closer to mine and I smash his lips with mine and we start kissing. Then we stop.

"Wow". Jason says.

Our foreheads rested against each other.

"How about if I just ban you from my room?" I ask him.

He begins to drive.

"You wouldn't." Jason says.

"Yeah, you're right". I said. "Fine, I'll allow you to keep the picture, but can you please take care of it?"

"Of course my darling." Jason answers.

"I think Suzie hates me now". I said.

"She'll get over it." Jason says. "I love you now…not her."

"I love you too". I said.

"Good." Jason says.

"You won't forget about me, will you? I ask. "When you start playing football and become popular?"

"You have softball coming up". Jason says. "Spring is coming…you know I won't forget about you or leave you for that matter."

"Good". I said.


	60. Mighty Morphin' Mutants

Author's Note: So I have one more episode to write and then I finally finish season one. I'll see if I can finish it before I leave next week. I'm also adding a lot of cute moments btw Molly and Jason because I still plan on Jason leaving in season 2...and it is a romance fic along with their ranger duties...so you'll see a lot of cute stuff. And also I may still be able to update while I'm away. So keep a look out but if you don't see me updating...I'll be back in September. So here is the next one.

"You're going to make me late for class." I say to Jason.

"We're both in the same class." Jason says as he kisses my neck. "What's five more minutes?"

We were currently in the janitor's closet at school. Really…the Janitor's closet.

He pulls me more closer to him and we kiss. He pushes me to the wall. I start laughing. Then we stop kissing.

"What?" Jason asks.

"Nothing." I said.

"Just admit you're having fun with me." Jason says as he tries to kiss me again.

"Oh believe me, I am." I said as we kiss again.

The school bell rings.

"And we're going to be late." I said. "Thanks Jason."

We both leave the Janitor's closet.

"But it was worth it, wasn't it?" Jason asks. "What are you doing after school?"

"Well, I'm off today." I said.

"Wanna come with me and help Tommy?" Jason asks me.

"Help Tommy do what?" I asked.

"We're just going to spar." Jason says.

"Ok."I answered."But I'm not going to spar...I'll just watch."

"You're so sweet, which is why I love you so much." Jason says as he kisses my cheek.

"We're late for class." I said.

After school finished, the both of us head to the Youth Center and Jason and Tommy spar with each other. I just stand back and watch.

"Good shot, Jason." Tommy says.

"You let your guard down." Jason says.

Jason and Tommy were kicking at each other again and put their feet down.

"That's two…am I getting better, or you getting worse?" Jason asks. "What's the matter Tommy?"

"Are you alright?" I ask him.

"I just can't focus." Tommy answers. "I have this assignment…I need to work on."

I hand Jason his water bottle as he takes a sip from it.

"Can I have a sip?" Tommy asks.

Jason hands his water bottle over.

"What's this assignment?" Jason asks Tommy.

"Well we're supposed to ask people what the biggest fault is and then try to change it." Tommy answers.

"Hey, you have an extra towel?" Tommy asks him. "I forgot mine in the locker."

"You're in luck." Jason says as he hands one over to Tommy.

"Thanks." Tommy says. "So, uh, what do you two think I really need to work on?"

"You really want to know?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, come on…we're bros." Tommy says.

"I'd say your biggest problem is you forget things." Jason says as he waves his water bottle at Tommy. "Come on Molly."

"Come on." Tommy says. "You think so to Molly?"

I stop and turn to him.

"Well, it does look like you forget things a lot." I said.

Jason grabs my hand and then we both leave the Youth Center.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"My house." Jason answers. "To take a nice nap and pray that Rita doesn't do anything to us today."

We end up falling asleep on Jason's bed in his room side by side. Jason hugs me closer to him but keeps his close lightly snoring away. I too was also falling asleep till I hear Jason's communicator. I jump. Then I see Jason who sat up really quick. Almost hit me on my face as I backed away very fast.

"Whyyy?" I shouted out loud.

"Oooops…sorry Molly." Jason says.

"Your fine, you didn't hit me." I said.

Jason's communicator beeps again.

"I read you Zordon." Jason says.

"Teleport to the command center immediately." Zordon says.

"Molly and I are on our way." Jason says.

"I'm to tired." I said. "I just want to sleep".

"Well we're going to have to beat whoever it is this time." Jason says.

We teleport to the command center.

Tommy and Kimberly tell us what was going on. They were attacked by us. Well, not us...the fake Power Rangers. They were the evil versions of us…and they knew all our moves.

"Who are these guys Zordon?" Tommy asks.

"Yeah, we couldn't even scratch them." Kimberly says.

"There is only one explaination." Zordon says. "Rita's employed the badges of darkness."

"The badges of darkness?" Billy asks.

"Powerful Pseudomorphin devices." Zordon says. "Rita has used them to transform putties into your evil mirror images of yourselves."

"They have the same powers we do." Zack says.

"Correct, Zachary." Zordon says.

"Zordon, why isn't there a red mutant?" Jason asks.

"Rita has yet to create a powerful leader." Zordon explains. "But there is no telling when she may succeed and command her mutants to destroy the world."

"Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha says. "It makes my tubes tremble…what do we do?"

They tell us not to do anything until the evil rangers do something so we leave the command center and go on about our business.

So we were back in school the next day. We see Tommy leave as we make our way to the others.

"He seems to be getting more forgetful by the minute." I hear Billy say.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Tommy forgot his homework at home." Kimberly answers.

"Wow." I said.

"I can't believe we're just waiting around for Rita to make her move." Kimberly says as we walk along the halls.

"I'd rather get it over with, like, now." Zack says.

"Ditto." I said.

Jason's communicator beeps.

"I never thought I'd be glad to hear this thing go off." Jason says.

We walk further up ahead where no one can see us.

"Go ahead Zordon, we read you." Jason says.

"Power Rangers, Rita has sent down a special monster to be the red leader to her lead her mutant rangers." Zordon says.

"We'll take care of it." Jason says.

"Commander Crayfish is at the Angel Grove shoreline." Zordon says. "You must stop him before he is in land."

"What about Tommy?" Kimberly asks.

"For some reason he's not answering his communicator." Zordon answers. "As soon as we contact him, he will be sent to join you."

"We're on our way Zordon." Jason says. "It's morphin' time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We arrive at the shoreline.

"Ready for us?" Jason shouts at the Crayfish.

"You've come to play." The Crayfish says.

"We'd love to stay and play but it's time you're out of commission." Jason shouts at him.

"Wrong, little ranger…it's mutant time." The crayfish says.

"What?" I asked.

The putties had morphed into our evil ranger counter parts. I also had one.

"Now we'll show you who the real rangers are." The Crayfish says.

"I'm after you blue." The evil blue says to Billy.

"Hey, Trini, you want to play too?" The evil yellow asks Trini.

"Nice to meet you Zack." The evil black says.

"Hey Molly, prepare to meet your worst." The evil purple one says.

 _Ah geez._

"Told you, I'd be back." The evil pink one says to Kimberly.

"Guys, this is unreal." Jason says. "What's with them?"

"You guys may look like us, but that's not enough." Kimberly says.

"That's right, you know we'll win." I said.

"We'll soon see, little landlubber." The Crayfish says. "We have a real leader."

The evil purple one comes at me and we start fighting. She mirrored every move I was making.

Soon Tommy arrives and kicks down the Crayfish so he helps Jason. There was also an evil green ranger?

He begins fighting with the real Tommy. The evil rangers get behind the Crayfish and I go back with my friends.

"There's plenty more where that came from." Tommy says. "You overgrown seafood platter!"

"You're the ones about to be cooked!" The Crayfish shouts at us. "Let's blast them mutants!"

"What?" I asked confused.

"They've got a power blaster." Kimberly says.

"Oh no." I said.

"Fire!" The Crayfish yells.

They blast their weapon on us and I fall down.

"Somehow I expected more from you, Power Rangers." The Crayfish says.

"Zordon, can you get us out of here?" Jason asks through his communicator.

"Prepare to teleport." Zordon says.

"Great!" Jason shouted as we prepared to teleport.

"All right guys, let's get some help." Jason says.

"Right." Tommy says.

We teleport to the command center.

"Man, those guys were good." Zack says.

"They knew every move we were going to make." Billy says.

"Before we could make it." Kimberly says.

"Exactly." Tommy says.

"Is there any way to defeat them?" I asked.

"Rangers, you will need new and more powerful weapons in order to defeat Rita's imposters." Zordon says. "Alpha has prepared these in case of such an emergency."

Something appears in my hands. They were my power blades.

"I don't know Alpha, these look like our old ones." Zack says.

"They may look the same, but trust me this is some heavy duty artillery." Alpha says.

"You must go now Rangers." Zordon says. "Time is running out."

Jason walks forward.

"We'll take care of these bogus rangers, Zordon." Jason says.

We teleport out of the command center.

We arrive back at the shoreline and I begin fighting the evil purple ranger again with my power blades in hand.

The evil purple ranger does the same moves I make.

"Mutants! Assemble power blaster!" The Crayfish yells.

"Oh yeah?" Kimberly asks. "We have a power blaster too."

We regroup behind her.

"You Power punks will soon be cosmic dust." The Crayfish says.

"We'll see about that antenna head." Jason says. "Assemble power blaster!"

"Power Ax!" Zack shouts.

"Power bow!" Kimberly shouts next.

"Power daggers!" Trini yells.

"Power lance!" Billy yells next.

"Power blade!" I yelled before I throw it onto our weapon.

"Power sword!" Jason yells last.

"One cooked Crayfish coming up." Jason says as we assembled the power blaster.

"We'll see about that." The Crayfish says.

"Power Rangers, ready?" Jason asks.

"Let's cook this Crayfish." I said.

"Aim." I hear the Crayfish saying.

"Fire!" We all shout together.

We fire our power blaster at them and ours was a success…they all fall down.

The Crayfish grows and he laughs at us.

"What do you think of me now?" He asks.

Even our evil counter parts grew.

"Oh man." I said as I step back with the others.

"We need Dinozord power, now!" We shouted together.

Our zords arrive and we jump into them.

"Rangers, log on." Jason says.

"Zack here! There's no mistaking that!" Zack says.

"Billy! Ready for action!" Billy yells.

"Let's turn this guy into gumbo!" Trini says.

"And make the evil rangers disappear!" I yell.

"Alrigh, let's boil this bug!" Kimberly says.

"Let's do it!" Jason orders. "Molly, we'll need your Plesio Megazord for this battle."

"Alright!" I yelled.

I activate my Plesio Megazord. Soon the Dragonzord comes

We march forward. It was 4 against 3.

"Let's mangle them mutants!" The Crayfish yells. "Charge!"

I start fighting with the black one while the blue one attacks the DragonZord and the Crayfish goes after the Megazord.

Then the 3 evil rangers start going after the Dragonzord.

The Dragonzord uses his tail whip and makes the evil rangers fall down.

"It will take more than that to whip us, Flounder Rangers!" The Crayfish yells. "Check this out!"

The evil rangers get in the front and raised the Crayfish.

 _What were they doing?_

I march forward with my Plesio Megazord and push back the Evil rangers with the Megazord and the Dragonzord.

They kick my Megazord back. But I steady my Megazord so it won't fall.

"Now, Pyroblast them." The Crayfish orders.

They fire at the three of us.

"Now, let's finish them off, mutants!" The Crayfish yells. "Charge!"

"Molly get ready for Ultrazord." Jason yells.

"We need Ultrazord power now!" I shout with the others.

We transform and get on top of Titanus and the Ultrazord.

"Huh?" The Crayfish asks. "Hold it…Fall back! Fall back!"

"Sequence complete." Jason says. "Weapons locked on?"

"Right." I say with the others.

"All right, guys." Jason says.

"Fire!"

We fire at the Crayfish and the Evil rangers and they finally get destroyed.

Next morning at school.

I was with Jason, Billy and Zack by the stairs

"I'm sure glad Rita's rangers weren't perfect either." I hear Tommy saying as I see him , Kimberly and Trini walk down the stairs. "I just wish I could've done something to change my fault."

"Tommy, you really tried." Kimberly says. "And we weren't much help either."

"Yeah, you know…none of us are perfect." Trini says.

"That's the truth, we all have our faults." Jason says.

"Yeah, I agree with that." I said.

"You know Tommy what someone else may seem as a fault may be just a part of who you are." Billy says. "Yeah, and that's what makes you unique."

"And your real friends-" Zack says as he pulls Tommy back.

"Whoa." He says in shock.

"They'll accept you for who you are." Zack says.

"Thanks, guys." Tommy says.

I turn my head to see Bulk and Skull dressed in these fine suits. My mouth opens in shock.

"What's the matter Molly?" Jason asks.

They all see what I was looking at.

Bulk and Skull.

"No way." Kimberly says.

"Ohhh…how good to see you, nice lady." Bulk says as they stop in front of Miss Applebee. "We just returned from the opera, you know."

"Yes, quiet so." Skull says. "The op-er-a."

He starts chuckling.

"A gift for our lovely teacher." Bulk says as he hands it to Miss Applebee.

"It's nice to see you boys taking this assignment so seriously." Miss Applebee says.

"Now, why don't you be gentlemen and open this for me." Miss Applebee says. "I just had my nails done."

She holds the box out to Bulk and Skull.

"Uh, but we would not want to deprive you of the pleasure." Bulk says to her.

"Come on you guys, don't quit now." Tommy says.

"Shut up, dweeb." Skull says to him.

"Please, I insist." Miss Applebee says.

Something was up.

Bulk takes back the gift back and carefully opens it up and some silly string comes squirting out from it…they both start running away.

"Well, I suppose some of us will never change." Miss Applebee says to us.

I start laughing with the others.


	61. An Oyster Stew

Author's Note: I've made it this far...season 1, done. Up next season 2. Lord Zedd is coming. Who's excited? Also, I'm not sure if I'll write the first movie...it was just a canon. I know they got their ninja powers on the show with the help from Ninjor. So I don't think I'll be writing the first movie. But Turbo: the movie...I will be writing for sure. So keep a look out for those. Here is the last chapter for season 1. More coming soon for Molly/Jason romance.

I sat on the stairs at school as people pass by me. I was just staring off into the distance.

Last night I had a dream about my brother. Well more of a memory. I had no idea why it came to me while I was sleeping but it did.

I was a toddler and my mom had just put me inside the crib. I guess we were still living on KO-35. But I started to hear voices. Like I was actually there. I hear this:

"But mommy, I want to play with Molly…why can't I?"

That was a girl's voice…could that have been Karone?

"Baby, she's just a toddler, she can't play with you two yet." Mom said.

"But that's not fair." Karone says. "You and dad just had her so I can play with her."

"Don't be ridiculous Karone, they had her so I can play with her."

It was a boy's voice this time. Andros?

"Oh be quiet Andros." Karone says.

 _So that was Andros._

"Molly?"

"I'm her older brother." Andros says.

"Oh yeah, well I'm her older sister." Karone says. "It's my job to protect her…not you."

"Oh yeah, when I'm older…I'll protect her better than you." Andros says.

"Molly?"

"No way…I'll be even more better in taking care of Molly." Karone says.

"Molly!"

I jump and stare ahead to see Jason, Trini, Kimberly and Zack staring down at me.

"What?" I asked quite irritated.

"Are you alright?" Kimberly asks. "We've been calling you for over 3 minutes."

"Oh, sorry…I just have a lot of stuff on my mind." I answered.

"Like what?" Trini asks. "Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine." I said.

"You sure?" Jason asks. "You seemed like you were in another world just now."

"Yeah." I said. "I'm good."

"Guess what Molly?" Zack asks.

"Guessing is not fun for me." I said.

"Angela and I are finally going out on a date for her birthday." Zack says a little bit too excited.

"Congratulations." I said. "And now I'm off to English class."

I say goodbye to Trini, Kimberly and Zack and Jason catches up to me.

"What's going on Molly?" Jason asks.

"Nothing." I reply. "I just keep having these dreams about my older brother and sister…that's all."

"What kind of dreams?" Jason asks.

"It's more like memory dreams." I explain. "I'm just starting to remember stuff that happened to me when I was a baby, you know? Before Karone got taken…I can clearly hear her voice along with my brother."

"What are they saying?" Jason asks.

"Just how both of them were going to outdo each other in taking care of me." I answered. "Obviously that never happened."

"But I'm taking care of you." Jason says. "Aren't I?"

"You're sweet…but I would love more than anything to have my brother and sister back." I said.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Jason asks.

"I'm working unfortunately." I answered.

Jason sighs.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too Molly." Jason says. "You know that."

I smile at him.

The next day I walk with Trini, Billy and Jason at the park.

"I wonder how Zack's date is going." Trini says.

"Hopefully great, he's been trying to get her to go out with him for a while now." I answered.

"Look out!" Jason shouts suddenly.

Putties arrive.

"Clod squad." Jason says.

"I'm ready." Trini says.

"Me too." I said.

The four of us separate and start fighting the putties.

I duck down and kick down a puttie. And soon they disappear.

The four of us regroup.

Jason's communicator beeps.

"Zordon, we read you." Jason says.

"Rita has called for the Ecodice Pearl and started her Oysterizer monster on a path of destruction." Zordon says.

"Oh no." Trini says. "We've got to stop her."

"Don't worry, we will." I say to her.

"You're greatest danger is Rita's magic pearls of stillness." Zordon explains.

"Wait a minute." Jason says. "Didn't Zack buy a pair of pearls for Angela?"

"Affirmative." Billy answers. "He showed them to us after he bought them."

"Maybe it was a trap." I said. "And he fell for it, hook line and sinker."

"Molly is correct." Zordon says. "Those pearls will render all lifeforms motionless…you must tell Zack and the others."

"We're on our way." Jason says.

"Come on, let's go." I said.

We teleport to where Zack was having his date with Angela…and Kimberly and Tommy were there as well.

We run to the restaurant.

"There they are!" Trini yells as soon as she sees them.

But Tommy and Zack weren't there, instead we saw Angela with the earrings.

"NOOO!" I shout with the others.

She was putting on the earrings. I start to run but couldn't anymore. I couldn't feel anything.

I then unfreeze and look down. I wasn't grey anymore.

"Angela, are you ok?" I ask her.

"Angela, you're earrings." Trini says.

"What about them?" Angela asks.

"They're deteriorating." Trini says.

"Wait, till I get my hands on that Zack." Angela says as she takes both earrings off and throws them inside a cup angrily.

She then gets up from her chair and starts to leave the restaurant when Zack stops her.

"Angela, look, I'm sorry." Zack says.

"Zack, do me a favor and don't do me any more favors." I hear her saying. "Comprende-vouz?"

I stood by Kimberly as Zack comes over.

"Guys, we got a problem." Zack says.

"I think we know." I said.

"The Oysterizer." Trini says.

"Where's Tommy?" Kimberly asks.

"He's ok…I left him at the beach." Zack says. "We have to go after the Oysterizer Pearl underwater."

"This will definitely be a new experience for the megazord." Billy says.

"Totally." I said.

"Let's jam." Jason says.

We then run out of the restaurant.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouted as we looked around in case anyone was around us.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We call on our zords and transformed into the MegaPlesio zord.

We go under the water.

"Yeah, we made it!" Zack yells.

We look around in case we see the Oysterizer Pearl monster.

"Yeah, let's do it." Jason says.

We start looking around again.

"It's the Ecocide Pearl." Jason says. "We found it!"

The monster shows up.

"Let's get rid of the pearl while we still have the chance." Jason says.

We blast at the Pearl monster.

"No! You fools!" The Pearl monster yells. "You've destroyed my beautiful Pearl!"

We start fighting with him.

"You bunch of sea snails! Take this!" He shouts at us.

He punches our Megazord and we stumble back.

"We're going down!" I yelled.

And we did. We end up falling on the floor.

"I'll turn you into flounder bait!" He yells.

He charges over at us and then raises his foot onto us and steps on us.

"We can't take much more of this." Zack says. "We need help."

"Right…megazord wasn't meant to work underwater." Jason says.

"Neither can mine apparently." I said.

"Yeah, but Dragonzord can." Jason says. "Kim, focus all our communication signals on a tight beam to the beach…got it?"

"Right…got it." Kimberly says.

"Send a distress signal now!" Jason orders.

We do as we're told.

"Tommy, do you read us? We need help." Billy says through the mic.

Dragonzord soon comes and then kicks the Oyster monster out of the water.

Looked like the Dragonzord was in trouble once our Megazord came out of the water. It was on the ground and the monster had something stuck to it. So we cut it and it falls down.

"Yes!" I cheer with the others.

"Wait, the Dragonzord's covered in acid gel." Kimberly says.

We take the acid off the Dragonzord and it soon gets up.

"You two are becoming a real pain in the shell." The Oyster monster says.

The Dragonzord blasts at it as Tommy plays his flute and it falls down.

"All right rangers, let's finish this." Jason says.

He calls for the power sword.

"Rangers, full power!" Jason yells.

"Hi-yah!"

The power sword swings around…we strike him and he gets destroyed.

As soon as we finish…the others head over to the Youth Center. I however, take a different route…I head to the park. I just needed space from everyone.

I sit on one of the swings and start swinging. Luckily there were no kids around so it was just me.

"Hey…so you came here."

I stop swinging and turn around to see Jason standing there.

"How'd you know where I was?" I asked.

"You told Kimberly you were coming here." Jason answers.

"Oh that's right I did." I said suddenly remembering.

Jason stops behind me.

"What's the matter Molly?" Jason asks. "You've been off these past couple of days."

"I just wish what everyone else has." I respond. "A family."

Jason sits next to me on a swing.

"But you do have a family." Jason says. "George and Fred."

"I know…but I miss my real family." I said. "You know…my real parents and my brother and sister…I just want them back…sometimes I feel alone."

"You want to go back to your home planet?" Jason asks.

"It's probably deserted by now." I said. "This is my home now…with you guys."

Jason smiles at me.

"Freshman year was very hard for me." I said. "I had no friends...no one to talk to."

"But you have us now." Jason says. "You have me."

"I know." I said. "I love you…you know what…forget it…Hey."

I can't tell him what I almost did Freshman year. That will break him.

"What?" Jason asks.

"Bet I can swing higher than you." I said.

"You're on dollface." Jason says. "And if I win…you know."

We both begin swinging and laughing.

Jason ended up winning the bet. Darn him and that cute smile of his. We ended up making out on the swings. He could be a pain sometimes…but I love him. That's never going to change.


	62. The Mutiny part 1

Author's Note: So it looks like I can update while I'm away after all. Well the internet is sure is universal...huh? Anyways this is the start of season 2. And someone is coming back from Molly's past. Who could it be? Any guesses?

"Welcome citizens of Angel Grove to the 5th annual children's Hospital Charity motor marathon." The PA announcer says.

"So this is like a motorbike?" I ask Trini.

"Yes…it is." Trini answers. "And a lawnmower as well."

Trini laughs at her joke and I laugh as well along with her.

I take a look at the quad that I was to ride on in the race.

"Oh boy I hope I don't make a fool of myself." I said.

"You'll be fine girl." Zack says.

"You say that now, but watch in the middle of the race…my quad will stop and then it'll be total humiliation for me." I said. "I'll just check it over."

I look over the quad again...then I walk over to Jason and Tommy. Jason was helping out Tommy with his quad.

"Are you sure that mine works really good?" I ask Jason.

They both turn their attention to me.

"For the 1000th time babe, it does work." Jason says. "Can you stop worrying? You'll be fine."

"But what-" I begin to say.

"Does anyone here have any tape?" Tommy shouts out loud.

I give him a look.

"Well…" I said as I turn away from them and walk over to my quad.

"Oh, she's mad now." I hear Zack say to Jason.

"Better be prepared to hit the dirt, 'cause that's all you're going to hit." I hear Bulk saying.

"Yeah, you'll be eating our dust." Skull says. "All the way across the finish line."

"Yeah, good luck with that." I said.

"Please, you guys is not about winning." Kimberly says.

"Exactly." I said. "Kimberly's right."

I get on my quad and look around.

There were a lot of people here for the big race. I couldn't wait to get started, though I was very nervous.

"Well, I gotta hand it to him." Tommy says. "They certainly lack the confidence."

"That's for sure." Jason says. "Guys, we got work to do."

He turns to look at all of us and I nod my head.

"Great." Billy says as he holds up this map. "Let's take a look at our maps."

Kimberly was next to him.

I walked back over to Jason and Tommy and all of us regrouped.

"Now remember, the only way to reach your final destination is by solving the clues on the map you've all been given….so good luck and drive safely." Mr. Caplan shouts through the bullhorn.

I put on my helmet over my head. I see Jason getting ready as well.

The crowd starts cheering for us as we were behind the line. I was around my friends.

"Hey, good luck you guys!" I shout at them. "Remember, we stick together."

"Yeah, stick together." Jason says.

"On your mark, get set…go!" Mr. Caplan shouts. "May the best roadster win!"

I start up my quad and follow the road that ahead of me.

 _This wasn't hard._ I thought.

I follow behind Trini. She was of course wearing the yellow jacket she had on…so I knew it was her.

I all of sudden hear loud thunder and was that lightning?

I was so confused.

"Hey guys, pull off!" I hear Jason shout.

I drive my quad to where the others were going.

Something was up.

I stop behind Tommy, Jason and Zack.

"What's the matter Jase?" Zack asks as I see Jason take off his helmet. I take mine off as well.

'What's up?" I asked.

"I don't know, did you hear that?" Jason asks.

"You mean the loud thunder?" I asked. "Yeah, I heard it."

"Well, it might be thunder, but I don't think so." Billy says.

"So what is it then?" I asked.

"We should probably keep an eye on our communicators in case Zordon tries to get in touch." Zack says.

"I agree." Jason says. "Something doesn't feel right."

"You feel it too, right?" I ask him.

Jason nods his head.

"Let's for sure we stick together." Tommy says.

"According to my calculations, the next clue should be up by those rocks over there." Billy says as he points to the rocks up ahead.

"Let's go." Jason says as he looks up at the sky.

I looked up as well.

The sky was acting so strange. Something didn't feel right…like Jason had said. What was going on now?

We start driving our quads again and I follow my friends. I could just hear the roaring of the engine of the quads. Then I see Jason swerve to the side and the others follow as do I as well. I knew something was up. I stop driving my quad after Billy and then get off it and take off my helmet.

"We read you Zordon." Jason says as we get in a line.

"Rangers, teleport to the command center immediately." Zordon says. "This is an emergency."

"Uh oh." I said. "Something's up."

"We're on our way." Jason says.

"What do you think it could be?" Trini asks.

"Something bad?" I guessed.

"I don't know." Jason answers. "Are we clear Tommy?"

I looked around. There was no one in sight.

"Clear." Tommy says.

We teleport to the command center.

"Ay yi yi yi yi yi yi." Alpha says in distress as soon as we arrive.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's going on Zordon?" Jason asks.

"What's the emergency?" Zack asks.

"Power Rangers, the thing I have feared the most has happened." Zordon answers. "Lord Zedd has returned."

I scrunch up my face in confusion.

"Who's Lord Zedd?" Billy asks.

"Rita and her minions' Lord and master." Zordon answers.

"You mean there's somebody worse than Rita?" Kimberly asks.

"Oh no." I said. "This is bad…very bad."

"I'm afraid so." Zordon answers. "Lord Zedd has been ruling over darker places within another galaxy…Aeons ago he left Rita in charge to carry out his orders…since she has failed to do so…

"He's come back to finish the job." Trini finishes.

"Will we be able to defeat him Zordon?" Tommy asks.

"I do not know rangers, I'm afraid your zords may not be powerful enough to defeat Lord Zedd's magic." Zordon explains.

"Lord Zedd's power is unmatched by anything we've ever seen before." Alpha says.

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha says again as he looks at the viewing globe.

"What is it Alpha?" Tommy asks.

"It's Bulk and Skull." Billy answers.

"Look." I said as I looked at the viewing globe. "Putties…they're going after them."

"Um…they don't look like normal putties." Kimberly says.

"They are Lord Zedd's new army of putties." Zordon says. "I'm afraid they will be more significantly difficult to defeat."

"I bet this attack was meant for us." Zack says.

"We've got to get there before they hurt Bulk and Skull." Trini says.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that." I said.

""It's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We arrive to where these super putties were.

"Wait a sec!" Skull says.

"Watch your backs and stay alert." Jason orders.

"Haha! We're saved!" I hear Skull shout.

"We love you!" He shouts with Bulk.

"Hi-yah!" I yelled as we face the new army of putties.

Then we start to fight.

I hit and knocked down the ones near Bulk and Skull who were being babies and screaming.

Two of them both start pulling me out of nowhere.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Let go of me!"

Jason appears and kicks one down and that one lets go of me. The other putties let's go and then runs off.

"Thanks." I say to him.

"Anytime princess." Jason says.

"No time for cuteness." I say to him. "It's butt kicking time."

Jason chuckles.

We start fighting the putties again.

"You all right bro?" Jason asks as he helps Tommy up who was on the ground.

I run over to them with the others.

"You guys, I found the answer." Jason says. "Aim directly for the Z."

I find 2 putties and kick one in the Z area where Jason told us to and I punched the other one in the Z.

They both disappear as they fell down to the ground.

"Wow…this is so cool." I said.

We all regrouped again after all of the putties disappeared. I run to where Jason was going.

"Hey you two, you two ok up there?" Jason shouts to Bulk and Skull.

They both nod their heads and Skull gives us thumbs up.

"That's great." Jason says. "All right guys, let's go back to the command center."

We teleport back to the command center.

"Zordon, you were right." Jason says. "Those putties were really strong."

"Way more than we anticipated." Billy says.

"My powers failed me." Tommy says. "If it wasn't for Jason.."

"You were lucky to find their weak spot so quickly." Zordon says. "Apparently the Z's on their chest are the source of their powers."

"I'm sure Lord Zedd wasn't counting on us to get it so soon." Trini says.

"I wonder what he's got in store for us next." Kimberly says.

"Who knows." I said.

"I got a feeling it ain't pudgy pig." Zack says.

The alarm starts blaring again.

"Ay yi yi yi yi yi yi!" Alpha shouts in distress again.

"What is that?" Trini asks.

"Lord Zedd has created a monster from a fish in rampoon river." Zordon explains. "It was a piranha now called "Piranhatas head."

"Man-eating?" Zack asks.

"I'm afraid so." Zordon says. "This monster has been sent to find you in Angel Grove…Tommy, you must stay behind temporarily while the others morph…Alpha and I will try to reenergize your powers to make them stronger."

"All right guys." Tommy says. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Back to action." Jason says.

We morphed again and then arrived to Piranhatas head location.

I hear laughter from above.

"Watch this Power Rangers!"

The monster was destroying some buildings around us.

"Give it up Power Rangers, you'll never defeat Lord Zedd!" This monster shouts at us.

"Oh yeah!" I shouted back at him. "We'll see about that!"

"That remains to be seen fish face!" Jason shouts at him. "We need Dinozord power now!"

"I'm afraid this time you're going to be left out in the cold!" The monster shouts.

As soon as our Zords arrive he shoots this mist and freezes them.

"Oh no." I said.

"Oh man…it froze our zords." Jason says. "We're history!"

 **(Second Person POV)**

He gets up from his seat and stops at the front of the bus.

"Thanks man." He tells the bus driver as he gets off the bus with his bag and suitcase he was carrying.

"No problem." The bus driver says as the guy gets off the bus. "Just a part of the job."

The guy looks around his old hometown of Angel Grove. Well the part that wasn't currently being destroyed by the monster attack that was going on.

"Well it's great to be back home." He says. "Now let's go and find my sister."


	63. The Mutiny part 2

Author's Note: Here's part 2 of the Mutiny. Hope you like it. Molly gets a new zord along with the others. I just don't get how they gave Billy the unicorn one. Oh well. Hope you like it.

"We're not beat yet, rangers!" Jason shouted. "Let's do it!"

"Tyrannosaurus Rex power now!" I shouted with the others.

The T-Rex zord comes in. It was the only zord not frozen.

The T-Rex zord just starts growling very loud.

"Watch this!" Piranhtis head shouts.

He throws his mist again at the T-Rex zord.

"Whoa!" Jason shouts. "Look out!"

The mist was blowing our way and I put up my hand to cover my face so it won't blow my way.

We jump away and fall to the ground as the T-Rex zord blasts at us.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jason asks. "It's turned on us!"

Realizing what was going on, it looked like the T-Rex zord had turned on us. He wasn't doing anything.

"All we need now is Tommy and his Dragonzord." Jason says.

And he does show up just in the nick of time.

"Tommy, I'm so glad you're here." Kimberly says.

"Yeah, so am I." I said.

"Me too." Jason says.

"Man, what's going on?" Tommy asks us.

"Fish face froze our zords and turned Tyrannosaurus against us." Zack explains.

"I'll call out the Dragonzord to protect us." Tommy says.

He takes out the Dragon dagger and starts playing it.

The Dragonzord comes out of the water and start's fighting Jason's zord.

"Hey you two, it's not nice to fight with each other." I hear Pirahntis head say.

He throws out more of his white mist but this time towards the Dragonzord.

"Oh no! They got the Dragonzord too!" Tommy shouts.

"What are we going to do?" Kimberly asks.

"Pray." I answered.

The Dragonzord whips his tail towards us and I jump out of the way.

"This can't be happening." Jason says.

"Oh, what fun." The Pirahntis says. "Your zords will finish you off."

"Oh man, I can't believe he's actually turned them against us." Jason says.

Both zords were up in the air but then they dropped to the floor on their feet.

"Look he's armed the missiles." Tommy says.

"This is terrible." I said.

"And they're pointed right at us." Jason says.

Both zords start destroying everything.

"Watch out for the Dragonzord tail!" Zack shouts.

The ground started shaking…I was trying very hard not to fall.

"Where did it go?" Jason shouted.

"Over there!" Trini answers as she points to the Dragonzord.

"We've got to stop them!" Jason shouted.

"Yeah, but how?" I asked.

"Maybe I can distract them so you guys can regain control." Tommy says.

He plays the Dragon dagger again.

"Right." Jason says.

He jumps on top of a roof and I follow behind him. So do the others.

"Let's move!" Jason orders.

We move towards the edge of the building to see the Zords up close.

"Maybe we can get to the zord's controls." Jason says.

"Look out!" Trini shouts.

The Dragonzod starts shooting at us again and we get thrown off the roof of the building we were on.

"Tommy, it's not gonna work." Jason says. "Let's regroup!"

"Right." Tommy says. "I'm on my way."

The Dragonzod just makes noise.

"Whoa, here comes his tail again!" Jason shouted.

"Duck and cover!" I shouted.

"Everybody get down!" Jason orders.

The Draogonzord tail rips through this concrete wall and it breaks open.

"We better get back to the command center." Jason says as he looks up. "Maybe Zordon will have an answer."

"Right." I said. "Let's do it."

We head back to the command center and I take off my helmet as well as everyone else.

"Zordon, we've lost our zords." Jason says.

He was in distress. I could feel it.

"That's it." Zack says. "We're history."

"No." I said as everyone looks at me. "I'll never accept that…we have to keep on fighting."

"Molly's right." Kimberly says. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do give the zords enough power." Zordon says. "You now need stronger new zords with the power of thunder to defeat Lord Zedd."

"New zords?" Tommy asks.

"Really?" I asked.

"The power of thunder?" Billy asks. "What do you mean, Zordon?"

"Follow me rangers." Alpha says.

I follow Alpha with the others and we were now outside of the command center. I stood next to Alpha and Jason. I see something in the sky. It appeared to be a zord. But for who?

"Jason, you will control the Red Dragon thunderzord." Zordon says. "His power is fierce and true."

"Molly, yours is the Phoenix thunderzord." Zordon explains as I look at my new zord. "His power is strong and very versatile."

"Trini, yours shall be the Griffin thunderzord". Zordon explains. "Swift and accurate".

"Zack, the Lion thunderzord will have courage and strength." Zordon says.

"Billy, your Unicorn thunderzord has mythological powers and wisdom." Zordon says.

"Kimberly, the Firebird thunderzord shall be yours, powerful and agile." Zordon says. "When joined together all shall form the thunder megazord."

"These new zords are amazing." Jason says.

"I approve." I said as I looked at my new zord in amazement.

"Whoa…morphenomenal." Billy says.

"Lord Zedd is in for it now." Zack says.

"Yeah, he has no idea who's he dealing with." I said.

"Uh, what about Tommy?" Kimberly asks.

"It's not yet known whether or not Tommy's powers will remain." Alpha explains.

I looked over at Tommy. He looked sad and disappointed.

"That's all right guys." Tommy says. "We knew this might happen…I just wish there was something I could do about it".

"When do we take control of the new zords?" Trini asks.

"It's imperative that we regain full control of the old zords first." Alpha explains.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us guys." Jason says.

We head back to the command center after the introduction of our new zords. I couldn't wait to start using the phoenix thunderzord already.

I stood next to Jason as we were trying to think of a plan to get the old zords back. But I had nothing.

"I keep trying but I couldn't think of anything to do." Zack says.

"We've got to come up with something." Kimberly says.

"Jason, what can we do?" Kimberly asks as she comes over to us.

"I don't know." Jason answers. "But we can't let Lord Zedd remain the control of our zords."

"Alpha, has the computer come up with a solution?" Trini asks.

"Only some statistics that I must analyze more thoroughly." Alpha says.

"Here." Billy says. "Let me help you."

I take a hold of Jason's hand. He was deep in thought.

"We'll get them back Jase." I say to him. "Don't worry, we'll win…we always do."

"I hope you're right Molly." Jason says.

"There's got to be a way." Tommy says.

"I think I've got something here." Billy says as he holds up these papers.

"What is it Billy?" Trini asks.

"Well by my calculations, if we build a device that will interfere with Lord Zedd's signal, we should be able to release the zords." Billy explains.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I'm pretty positive that can work." Billy answers.

"Like reprogramming them." Jason says.

"Exactly." Billy says. "I think I have all the available equipment back at my lab."

"Alpha, Billy…good work." Zordon says. "We have no time to lose…Lord Zedd and his monster must be stopped."

"I'll teleport back to the lab with you." Trini says to Billy. "Maybe I can help."

"Thanks." Billy says.

They both teleport out of the command center.

"I hope this works." Kimberly says.

"Me too." Jason says.

I sat down nearby on the floor and just waited for Billy and Trini to return.

A few minutes later the alarm started to sound…I looked up and stood up.

"Ay yi yi yi!" Alpha shouts. "Not again."

"Oh no, what is it now?" Kimberly asks as we all walk to Jason.

"Zordon, what's happening?" Tommy asks.

"By controlling your zords, Lord Zedd is confident that he has defeated you." Zordon explains. "He has ordered his monster to attack."

"Billy and Trini haven't much time to finish the device yet." Alpha says.

"We can't wait for them." Jason says. "We've got to morph."

"I'm with you." Zack says.

"Me too." I said.

"Right." Zack says. "There's no telling what that fish head's up to next."

"Rangers, I understand your concern, but without the power of your zords, you will not be able to defeat this monster." Zordon explains. "And might be seriously hurt in the process…Angel Grove and the world cannot afford that."

"But Zordon, we just can't sit around and wait." Jason says.

"Yeah, we're the power rangers." I said. "Our job is to protect the world."

"There's nothing we can do?" Zack asks.

"Patience power rangers, Billy and Trini will not let you down." Zordon says.

"Oh no…this is terrible." Alpha says. "The monster is headed down to the rally and with that food of his, he can take control of any mechanical object."

"Oh no." I said.

"I hope Billy and Trini finish soon." Kimberly says.

"They have to." Tommy says.

"Zordon, we gotta do something." Zack yells.

"Zack's right." I said. "We can't just sit here like sitting ducks."

"Alpha, contact Billy and Trini." Zordon says.

"Right away Zordon." Alpha says.

"Billy, Trini…have you finished the device yet?" Zordon asks as soon as they get in contact with them.

"Negative, we're still working on it." Billy answers.

"Yeah, hopefully we'll get it done soon." Trini says.

"Hurry, we need it!" Alpha says.

"We can't afford to wait for Billy and Trini." Tommy says.

"Yeah, I'm with you." I said.

"This monster could do a lot of damage before they're done." Kimberly says.

"Zordon, we've got to morph." Jason says. "Maybe we can at least slow down the monster's progress."

I take my helmet from on top of the computer's controls after Jason takes his.

"All right rangers, the situation is urgent." Zordon says.

"Please be careful." Alpha says.

"Tell Billy and Trini to meet us there." Kimberly says.

"Back to Action!" Jason shouts as we teleported to the monster's location.

"All right, stay alert everyone." Jason says as soon as we land.

I look around.

"I don't see the monster anywhere." Zack says.

"Yeah, neither can I." I said.

"Or the zords." Tommy says.

"The monster's here somewhere." Kimberly says. "I can almost smell it."

"Let's look around." Jason says. "Be careful."

We start walking forward to look for the Pirhantis head monster.

"This is the exact same location we saw on the viewing globe." Kimberly says.

"Yeah, but where could the monster be?" I asked.

"He's got to be around here somewhere." Kimberly says.

I hear laughter.

"Looking for something rangers?" The Piranhatis head asks.

"There he is!" I shouted as I pointed to it.

"In the flesh." Zack says. "Or should I say scales?"

"Let's go!" Jason orders.

We run forward to him but he disappears.

Jason stops and so do I.

"Whoa…where'd he go?" Jason asks.

"Hold on you guys." Kimberly says.

The putties soon show up again.

"Heads up, putties!" Tommy shouts.

"Aw man, it was a trap!" Zack yells.

"Remember guys, we've got to aim for the Z." Jason says.

"Got it." I said.

"Let's do it rangers." Jason says.

We charge at the putties and start fighting them.

Putties keep surrounding me as I punched and kicked them. They just wouldn't leave me alone. They didn't quit. I start running to the other ones but one jumps in front of me and I somehow lose my balance and fall down. Jason soon comes to my rescue and starts fighting with the ones near me.

"Back off clay brains!" Jason shouts at them as kicks one down. "Leave my Molly alone!"

How heroic of him.

He then helps me up.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Jason says.

"Now let's kick these losers butts." I said.

We continue fighting the putties. I start aiming for the Z's on their chest and they break apart and disappear.

"That's the way the putty crumbles." I hear Kimberly say as we run over to her.

"You all right?" Zack asks.

"Yeah." Kimberly answers.

"Guys, we did great." Zack says.

"Amazing." I said.

"We sure did." Jason says.

"We just have to figure out what Lord Zedd is up to next." Tommy says.

"Aww no…look who's back?" Zack asks.

The Piranhtis Head monster was back and he just laughs.

"It's show time, rangers." He says.

He throws his white mist at the Dragonzord and the T-Rex zord.

"Oh no." Jason says. "He's activated the zords."

"We need Billy and Trini." Kimberly says.

"Take cover!" Jason shouted.

The zords blast at us and we fall down. I was in pain. My arm was hurting.

"Zordon!" Jason yells. "We can't make it without the new zords!"

"The new zords are on standby." Zordons says. "However they cannot be activated until the device can allow you to regain your old zords and is completed".

More explosions around us and we jump out of the way. I take deep long breaths to calm myself. We were losing…and we were losing bad.

"Zordon, tell Billy and Trini to hurry!" Jason shouted. "I don't know how much longer we can last!"


	64. The Mutiny part 3

Author's Note: Where I am...the internet is sometimes slow so slow updates will occur this month only. So I don't know when I can write or not. Also I'm changing the rating for this story to M because I'm adding smut scenes soon. So just a heads up...here is part 3 of the Mutiny.

"I don't get it." Jason says. "Why did the zords stop attacking?"

The zords had stopped attacking us. It was strange. I didn't know why either.

"I don't know." Tommy answers. "This whole thing's weird".

"The important thing is they stopped." Zack says as we all regrouped.

"Yeah, that was terrible." I said. "The way they just attacked us and we're the good guys here."

"Yeah, right" Tommy says "I Just hope Billy and Trini get here with that signal blocker."

"Yeah and fast." I said.

"Hey rangers, I have another surprise for you."

Piranhtis Head. He shows up again.

"Why don't you swim back up stream?" Jason asks. "You overgrown herring."

He sprays his mist at the zords again and here they come.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Oh no, the zords have changed direction." Kimberly says.

"They're heading for the rally." Jason says.

"Well we've got to stop them." I said.

"What now?" Kimberly asks.

"We station ourselves over there." Jason says. "And we may be able to distract them away."

"Good plan." I said.

"Hey Pirahntis Head, we can't control the zords." Jason says. "But we can take you out."

"That's right, tuna breath." Zack says.

"You don't stand a chance with your zords protecting me." Pirahntis head says. "Time to play."

"Huh?" I asked confused as I looked around.

Both of the zords start attacking different sites.

"Oh no." I said. "They're destroying everything."

"Hey you guys, we've got the signal blocker."

Trini. I looked to her and Billy who was carrying some sort of device in his hands. The signal blocker.

"Yeah, alright." Tommy says.

"Perfect timing." Jason says.

"Thank goodness you two are here." I said.

"Okay, here we go." Billy says. "Keep your fingers crossed guys."

Billy presses this white button onto the signal blocker.

But nothing happens.

"It's not working." Zack says.

"Try again." I urge him on.

"What's the matter with this thing?" Billy asks.

"What's going on?" Tommy asks.

"I don't understand." Billy says.

The zords come closer to us and we jump away right as it was about to step on us.

"I don't understand…based on Alpha's calculations, it should have worked." Billy says.

"Prepare to meet your end, power rangers." Pirahntis head says.

"Oh stuff it!" I shout at him.

"We have to buy some time." Jason says. "We bring in the power blaster…all right rangers, let's bring them together."

"Power Ax!" Zack shouts.

"Power Bow!" Kimberly shouts.

"Power Daggers!" Trini shouts.

"Power Lance!" Billy shouts next.

"Power Blade!" I shouted next.

"Power Sword!" Jason shouts last as he puts the power blaster together.

"Power Rangers!" We shouted together.

"All right guys, let's go for the old fake out routine." Jason orders as he points the power blaster at the Pirahntis Head.

"Hey, what?" He asks. "No fair!"

"Ready?" Jason asks us as we get behind him.

"Fire!" We all shouted together.

The blast went to his direction but he doesn't get destroyed.

He starts yelping in pain about his foot hurting.

"Yes!" Jason shouted. "Billy, fix the signal blocker!"

"It's not over yet, rangers." Pirahntis head says to us.

"Now, let's take back our zords." I hear Billy say.

I guess he must have fixed the signal blocker.

"Blocker engaged." Billy says as he pushes this button.

The zords were about to step on us…but they didn't. The signal blocker worked.

"Yes." I said.

The ground all of a sudden starts moving beneath my feet.

"Whoa!" I yelled as I try staying steady.

"Roll clear!" Tommy shouts.

I roll away with the others.

The ground was breaking in half and fire erupts from the bottom.

"What's happening?" I shout.

"No!" Jason shouts. "What's going on?"

"Stay back!" Kimberly says.

Our old zords they were being destroyed. They were going into the fire.

"Our zords!" Jason shouted. "No!"

"No! Come back!" Trini shouted.

I see my old zord going into the fire.

"No, please!" I shouted. "Don't!"

"They're gone." I hear Kimberly saying. "I can't believe this is happening."

I grab Jason's hand.

I couldn't believe it. My Plesio zord was gone.

"What are we going to do?" Kimberly asks as she runs to us.

"We've got to stick together." Jason says. "Tommy be quick, Lord Zedd hasn't gotten to Dragonzord yet".

"Right." Tommy says. "I'll send him back to the sea where he'll be safe."

Tommy's Dragonzord wasn't destroyed. But ours were. I was so sad.

"Old Friend." Tommy says before he plays his Dragoon dagger. "Return to the sea!"

The Dragonzord returns to the sea.

"We had to do it Tommy." Jason says.

"I won't let Lord Zedd get him to." Tommy says.

The Pirahntis Head catches some type of ball and he catches it.

"I think our problems are about to get bigger." Jason says. "Alright, everyone stick together."

The Pirahntis Head grows.

"I'm Hungry!" He shouts.

"Without our zords we don't stand a chance." Jason says.

"This is awful." I said.

"Ah, lunch!" The Pirahntis Head says.

"Get to the command center." Jason orders.

We teleport back to the command center.

"It was terrible Zordon." Jason says. "Watching them sink down to the Earth like that."

"Yeah, everything we've worked for is gone." Trini says.

"Not quite Trini…Alpha has managed to save some of your old zords to create the new zords." Zordon says.

"Come again?" I asked.

"Ah, it was nothing." Alpha says. "All I had to do was refactorize the morph phlebes…oh, well, anyway, I got control and now you can call your new zords."

"Really?" I asked.

"Zords with unbelievable powers." Zordon says.

The alarm sounded again.

"It's another attack!" Alpha yells. "Ay yi yi!"

"Rangers, you must face Piranhtis Head again." Zordon says. "Call for the new zords when you need them and they will come…Tommy, your powers are too weak to support a new zord…I'm sorry."

I felt bad for Tommy.

"You can still morph, …you just can't power a zord." Alpha says. "We'll keep trying to find a way to regenerate Tommy's powers…but right now you must go and save Angel Grove and the world."

I see Alpha pressing a few buttons.

"Your zords are now activated." Alpha says.

"You're going to be okay?" Jason asks Tommy.

"Yeah." Tommy answers. "Yeah, go on…get him for me."

"Back to action!" Jason shouted.

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!" Zack shouted.

We were now calling for our new zords.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!" Kimberly shouts next.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!" Billy shouted next.

"Saber-toothed tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!" Trini shouts next.

"Plesiosaurus Phoenix Thunderzord power!" I yelled next as I called for my new zord.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!" Jason yells.

Our zords come in and start transforming to the new Thunderzord megazord.

I was now inside the cockpit with the rangers.

"MegaThunderzord power up!" We all shout together. "Thunderzord, battle ready! Thunder Saber now!"

We take out our sword.

"Power it up!" Jason shouted.

"You want to play rough." Pirahntis Head says. "I'll play you a tune."

"Thunder saber, battle action!" We yell together.

Our sword was getting ready.

"So that's the way it's going to be huh?" Pirahntis Head asks us. "Then take this."

He hits us with this long chain link.

"Everyone hang tough." Jason says.

"Is that the best you can do?" Pirahntis Head asks.

He hits us again.

"The right stabilizer's down!" Zack shouted.

"Break out our servos." Jason says.

We were struggling.

"You're finished rangers." Pirahntis Head says.

"Stabilizer, back on line." Billy says.

"It's working." Zack says.

"Aw man, that was close." Jason says. "It's time to can this fish."

"Yeah, let's destroy this overgrown fish head." I said.

"Let's join the power of thunder!" Jason shouts.

We hit the Pirahntis Head with the sword and he falls down.

"I'll tear you apart with my bear fins." He shouts.

"Thunder power, Hyah!" We all shout together.

"Power Rangers, prepare to meet your doom!" Pirahntis Head says. "Huh?"

Our sword swings around and then it finally slashes down the Pirahntis Head.

"Alright, we did it!" I shouted. "Whooo!"

The others laugh and begin to cheer as well. It was a long battle. Now all I want is to lie in my bed and get some sleep.

"Let's go to the command center first." Jason says.

"You just ruined my dreams of taking a nap." I say to him.

"We'll take a nap later." Jason says. "Come on, let's go."

And that's where we teleport to.

"Excellent power rangers." Zordon says. "Congratulations on an impressive new beginning.."

"The new zords will swerve you well." Alpha says to us.

"Once mastered your zords, wil reveal even greater powers." Zordon says.

"What about Tommy?" Kimberly asks. "Will his Dragonzord be able to go through another fight?"

"The Dragonzord must now conserve what energy it has left." Zordon explains. "Just as Tommy's powers periodically fail him, so it shall be with the Dragonzord."

"Hey, no sweat." Tommy says.

I look at him sadly.

"It was nice while it lasted." Tommy says.

"Man, what are you talking about?" Jason asks. "You know, you're always going to be one of us."

"Yeah, just like I told Molly here when she joined us." Trini says.

I smile at her.

"Yeah, that's right." Zack says. "Tommy's gotten through us some tough times."

"And we're not going to forget that." Trini says.

"Yeah." I said. "You'll always be our friend…once a ranger, always a ranger."

Tommy smiles at me.

"Thanks Molly." Tommy says.

"Hey, there still may be a way." Billy says. "Anything's possible, right?"

"Well, thanks guys." Tommy says. "There's just one thing I was wondering about."

"What's that?" Kimberly asks.

"What ever happened to Rita?" Tommy asks.

"Right this way and you'll find out." Alpha answers.

We follow Alpha.

I see Rita in this little brown can and she was singing a song.

I laugh with the others.

"Sensors indicate that something is not quite right." Alpha says.

The viewing globe shows us Bulk and Skull riding their quads backwards.

"Oh no…your friends from school are still under the influence of Pirahntis Head magic." Alpha says. "If we don't do something they could ride out of control forever."

I laugh again as I see them.

"You guys, we can't just leave them like that." Trini says.

"Yeah, that'd be mean." I said. "We have to stop it."

"We better help them." Billy says. "Perhaps my device can return the four wheelers back to normal."

"Okay, let's do it." Trini says.

We teleport back to where our quads were and run over to them.

Bulk and Skull were yelling and Billy and Trini run over to the device to see if they could stop the quads they were riding on. I start laughing.

"Tommy, Kimberly…you should go and check on those two." Jason says. "The rest of us will go back and get the bikes." Jason says.

I nod my head.

"All right, we'll see you there." Kimberly says.

I go and get my bike back from where I left it from with the others and then ride over to where Kimberly and Tommy were.

"Hey guys…think it's about time we go back to the marathon?" Zack asks.

"Ahem…you two have to double up." Trini says.

"These things better not go backwards." Skull says.

"You are backwards." Bulk says to him.

Skull walks over to me.

"Can I ride with you?" He asks.

"Sure." I answered. "Hop on."

He gets in back of me and we ride to the finish line of the marathon.

I was on the porch of my house at night, reading a book when I see Jason's car driving up my house. I look at it and then I see him walking out of his car…then he makes his way over to me.

"Hey." He says as he sees me.

"Hey." I say back.

We kiss each other and then he comes and sits next to me after I sit down.

"Crazy day, huh?" Jason asks.

"Yeah." I answered. "With that fish head and losing our…you know what."

"What you doing out here?" Jason asks.

"I needed some air and I also have to read this book for class…and so…" I begin to say.

"Ok beautiful…I get it." Jason answers.

I smile at him.

"I love it when you call me beautiful." I said.

"Well you are." Jason says. "I'm lucky to have you."

"I love you." I say to him.

"Back at ya." Jason says as he kisses my forehead. "You know I do, I'd do anything for you."

"Even go to Mars?" I asked.

"Mars?" Jason asks confused.

I laugh at him.

"I hope we beat this Lord Zedd." I said.

"Yeah, me too." Jason says. "Now with Rita gone."

"You think she'll ever come back?" I ask him,

"I have no idea." Jason says. "I hope we beat him and they'll both leave us alone."


	65. Author's Note

So I'm currently away as you might know...I'm going to wait till I get back to the city to update...I'm in another country right now and the internet is not that strong here. So I'll be back on August 30 to update the next chapter. It's going to be an original chapter about Molly so I could plan that one out. So just a heads up if you don't see me updating for the rest of this month.


	66. Molly's Fate

Author's Note: Hey you guys...I'm finally back to update. Sorry I've been gone. I was away last month like I said before. I came up with this original chapter somehow in my head while I was out there and this is what I came up with. Someone is coming back...an old friend. Coming up next is Wannabe Ranger so stay tuned. And thanks again to my beta Starlit487 for always helping me out. You are the best.

"Why don't you want anyone knowing it's your birthday today?" Fred asks me as he sits on my bed.

I was getting ready for school.

"Because I don't want to celebrate it this year." I answer. "Or most likely ever again."

"But why?" Fred asks.

"I don't want to answer that." I said. "Stop bugging me."

"Is it because of mom?" Fred asks.

I stay silent.

"It is isn't it?" Fred asks.

I stay quiet.

"Molly, you're going to have to get over your mom's death sometime." Fred says.

"Oh, what if your mom's dead Fred?" I ask him.

He looks down sadly.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"My mom's still alive, is that she has another family now." Fred says. "She abandoned my dad and I along time ago…I know where she lives and I keep writing to her but she never writes me back."

"I'm sorry Fred." I said. 'You're a great kid and a great little brother…I don't know why she cut you out of her life."

"Thanks." Fred says. "When I'm old enough, I'll stop by where she lives."

"Where is she anyways?" I ask him.

"New York City." Fred answers.

"Wow." I said. "That's a long way from California."

"Kids, it's time for school!" Dad shouts from downstairs. "Hurry up or you'll miss your bus Fred!"

"Why do kids have to go to school?" Fred mumbles as he gets off my bed.

"So they don't turn out stupid." I answered.

Fred laughs.

"Anyways, kids are the future." I said. "So you have to learn your math and stuff."

Angel Grove High School…

I stood by my locker getting ready for my next class…nothing exciting has happened yet. And nobody knew it was my birthday thankfully.

I come out with Kimberly and Tommy from our math class.

"Molly, are you all right?" Kimberly asks. "You've been sad the whole morning."

"I was?" I asked. "It's just something that Fred told me this morning about his birth mother."

"What happened?" Kimberly asks.

"She left him and his dad a long time ago." I answered. "How can someone walk out of a person's life like that, especially if it's your kid?"

"Well some people are like that Molly." Tommy says. "They just take off and don't look back."

"Look out! Move out of the way!"

"Huh?" I asked confused as I looked around.

Tommy moves Kimberly out of the way as soon as he sees the unknown guy skateboarding their way.

I, however…go crashing down as he skates right into and we both lose our footing and fall down.

I sit up and looked at the guy that layed near me. He wore a helmet on his head.

"Bummer." He says as he looks at me.

"Dude." I said. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry amiga." He says. "I tried to warn you that I was coming over your way."

"Well you warned me too late." I said.

He gets up.

Kimberly and Tommy walk back over to me and help me up.

"Molly, are you ok?" Tommy asks me.

I brush myself off.

"Mr. Jebowski….what did I tell you about skateboarding in the hallway?"

Uh oh. Mr. Caplan.

Did he just say Jebowski? That was Paul's last name. There's no way.

"Uh…I spaced?" The guy asks.

"Mr. Jebowski, do you want detention on your first day of school?" Mr. Caplan asks.

"Um no way." He answers.

"Then I would suggest that you put that skateboard away." Mr. Caplan says. "Skateboarding in the halls is not permitted."

"Ok, I got you." The guy says. "Loud and clear Mr. C."

"It's Mr. Caplan." Mr. Caplan says.

"Ay yi captain." The guy says as he salutes to Mr. Caplan.

I hear Kimberly giggling.

"Look uh, red…I'm sorry I ran into you." The guy says to me.

"Red?" I asked.

"Yeah, you have red hair." The guy says. "Hey I'm looking for someone…can you help me find this person?"

"What's the person's name?" I ask him.

"It's Molly Walsh." He answers.

"You're looking at her." I said. "I'm Molly Walsh."

"No shit, you are?" The guy asks.

"Uh yeah." I said rather uncomfortably.

"It's me Paul." The guy says. "Paul Jebowski, remember?"

Then it all clicks.

Paul was the first friend I had before I met the others and became a ranger.

"How've you been?" Paul asks me.

"Alright I guess." I answered.

"Oh hey, I got you a present." Paul says.

"Present?" Kimberly asks. "What present?"

"Uh no present." I lie. "I have no idea what he's talking about?"

"Oh I get it." Paul says. "You don't want anyone knowing."

"These are my friends Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver." I introduce him as I point to them.

"Hey man." Tommy says.

"Yo bro." Paul says. "I remember Kimberly, you however doesn't ring a bell."

"I just moved to Angel Grove not too long ago." Tommy says.

"Cool." Paul says.

The bell rings.

"Ah shit…I have Chem now." Paul says. "Hey, meet me after school in the park…we'll catch up K?"

He then gives me a hug.

Then he looks at me in this weird way.

"Oh snap…you're one of them?" Paul asks.

"One of who?" I asked.

"Never mind…I guess you don't want people to know that either." Paul says. "We'll talk more later."

Then he goes the opposite direction from us.

"Who was that and why was he giving you a hug just now?"

I turn around to see Jason and the others have just arrived.

"Careful Jase, jealousy doesn't suit you." Zack says jokingly.

Jason shoves him playfully.

"That was Paul Jebowski." I said. "My old best friend…apparently he's come back to Angel Grove."

"To live?" Jason asks.

"Yes." I said. "You don't have to be jealous Jason."

I see the others sniggering.

Jason gives them a look and they stop.

"We're going to the library." Zack says. "I got a free period."

"Yeah, so do I." Trini says.

"Oh crap, I'm late for Spanish." I said. "Mrs. Polaski is going to kill me."

I kiss Jason really fast and start running to Spanish class.

School had ended and I make my way over to the park where Paul told me to meet him. I didn't tell the others.

Then I hear laughter. I run forward to see this monster scaring people away from the park. He was throwing something at them. It looked like these big cards and explosions go off.

"HEY!" I shouted at him as I near him.

The monster turns around and looks at me.

"Well, well, lookeee, what we have here." The monster says. "Come to stop me, don't make me laugh! You're just a human."

I couldn't take this one by myself. I had to morph and fast.

"It's morphin' time!" I shouted as I take out my morpher. "Plesiosaurus!"

"A power ranger?" The monster asks. "Lord Zedd told me to come and destroy you."

"Well bring it on!" I yell at him. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be purple brat." The monster says.

I charge at the monster and we both start fighting. This monster was really good.

He laughs again as he kicks me down.

Then he appears over me really fast and steps on my wrist.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" The monster asks. "Well, have I got a surprise for you."

Then he takes out something and sprays this white mist at me. It really stings. I scream.

"Back off!"

Someone kicks the monster down.

I couldn't see who though, my vision was getting very blurry. I don't know what he sprayed me with.

"Molly, molly! Talk to me! Are you alright?"

It sounded like Jason's voice. He sounded panicked.

I somehow unmorph.

I couldn't speak. I just felt a stunging sensation on my body. I close my eyes and knew nothing no more.

 **Jason's POV**

The others were battling the monster. Though I just stayed with Molly the entire time trying to wake her from her slumber. I don't know what happened. What did that monster spray her with?

I'm just in total panic trying to wake her up. She wouldn't.

"Molly, molly, come on!" Jason shouts as he shakes her.

The monster laughs as he takes down the others.

Tommy charges at him.

"Hi-yah!" He yells as he punches and kicks the monster that stung Molly down.

I hear the monster laughing as he stops fighting the others.

"Well the purple nuisance is out of the way, see you later power rangers!" The monster shouts at them.

Then he disappears.

I see the others run over to me and they all kneel down to where Molly was.

"What's wrong?" Kimberly asks.

"Molly won't wake up." Jason answers.

"Aw man." ZacK says.

"What do we do now?" Tommy asks.

"Perhaps we should take her to Zordon." Billy answers. "Maybe he'll know how to wake her up."

Then I hear a startling scream. I look down and it was Molly. She starts shaking uncontrollably on the floor.

"What's happening to her?" Trini asks.

"Molly, molly…wake up!" Jason shouted as he tries to move her.

"Thump her on the head." Zack says.

Jason looks at him and so do the others.

"Well it worked for my cousin while he was unconscious." Zack says.

"We're taking her back to Zordon." Jason says as he lifts Molly up and carries her in his arms. She had stopped shaking by then.

They teleport to the command center with Molly unconscious. Jason sets her down onto this black leather chair…similar to the one Tommy was in when he was unconscious.

"Zordon, Molly needs help." Jason says as he looks at Molly.

"I am very well aware of the situation Jason." Zordon says.

"Is there a way to help Molly?" Kimberly asks. "She's not waking up."

"There is a way rangers." Zordon says. "There is a stone you need to get in order for Molly to wake up…the poison that the monster hit her with is very fatal…if it reaches everywhere through her bloodstream…it could result in death."

"You mean she could die?" Jason asks.

"Precisely." Alpha answers.

"Man, I guess Lord Zedd actually is not kidding around with us." Tommy says.

"He obviously thought of a master plan to get rid of one of us." Trini says. "And it looks like it's working."

"Zordon, how do we get the stone?" Jason asks.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance."

Someone appears inside the command center. The rangers were on guard. They see another black ranger.

"Wait a minute, who are you?" Zack asks.

"I am the phantom ranger." The stranger answers. "I've come to help."

"Another ranger?" Kimberly asks confused.

Jason looks at the strange ranger.

"How can you help us?" Jason asks.

"The amethyst stone is on another planet." The phantom answers. "I can get to it on my ship."

"KO-35?" Jason asks.

"Yes." The phantom answers. "I can get it and bring it to you…but you have to make the anecdote in order to save your friend."

"I can make it." Billy says. "I have all the equipment in my lab."

"How do we know you're not working for Lord Zedd?" Tommy asks. "This could be one of his traps."

"I'm not." The phantom answers. "But if you want me to help your friend, I can get the stone in a matter of minutes…just say the word."

The rangers all looked at each other, then to Molly…then to Zordon.

"Zordon, do you know him?" Jason asks. "Can we trust him?"

"Yes." Zordon answers. "The phantom ranger is an ally…he is on our side of good."

"Alright, do it fast." Jason says.

The alarm starts blaring.

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha shouts in distress. "The Spade monster is back."

"Rangers, you must defeat this monster…I am sure that Molly can wake up soon once we finish making the anecdote."

"Perhaps I could stay here and wait for the phantom so that I can make the anecdote." Billy says.

"But I don't want to leave Molly." Jason says.

"I'll look after her Jason." Billy says. "Till the phantom…

He looks around but doesn't see him anywhere.

"Wait, a minute…where did he go?" Billy asks.

"Go now rangers." Zordon says. "And let the power protect you."

"All right, Billy you take care of her…as for the rest of us we've got work to do." Jason says. "It's morphin' time!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The rangers teleport out of the command center while Billy hung back to wait for the phantom.

 **Molly's POV**

I had no idea where I was. It was so strange.

I hear a lot of noise….people shouting and explosions going off.

I wake up very fast.

I looked around. There were buildings around and people screaming. I see this blue triangle building nearby.

Someone was next to me.

"Oh good, you're awake." The strange lady says.

She was dressed in this brown robe.

"We have to hurry…come on!" The lady says as she takes my hand in hers and we both start running.

"What?" I asked. I pull my hand back. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Do you wanna die?" The lady asks. "Our home is being invaded."

"Home?" I asked. "Earth?"

"No." The lady says. "KO-35."

KO-35? How did I end up here?

I see these strange robot figures hurting people. They could even be killing.

"I'm with you." I said.

I see a few of those robots hurting people…and some spot us.

"Oh no…they've seen us." The lady says. "Hurry!"

I run after her very fast.

We ran across people fleeing for their lives. Then we make our way towards this hill where hardly anyone was on, which I found strange.

"Here, come on!"

We go through this hole underground and then the woman closes it with this huge lid. We stop further in and I take a look around.

I see a mattress on the floor and some stuff on the walls.

"Where are we going?" I ask her.

"We're underground." The woman says. "They won't see us…this is where I live now."

"Oh?" I asked her. "What's your name?"

"I go by Clara." The woman says. "Clara Walsh."

"Did you say Walsh?" I ask her. "That's my last name."

"What's your full name?" Clara asks.

"I just go by Molly Walsh." I said.

"So you're my older sister's daughter?" Clara asks.

"Are we related?" I ask her.

"Guess so." Clara answers. "I'm your aunt."

"How did I end up here?" I asked. "I was unconscious."

"I have no idea." Clara responds. "Maybe you were sent here…we're being invaded again."

"Again?" I ask her.

"Yes." Clara answers.

"I don't understand any of this." I said.

"Neither do I." Clara says. "Last time I saw you, you were just this tiny little thing and now here you are…all grown up before my very eyes."

She puts a chair in front of me and gestures for me to sit down on it and I do.

"So you're my aunt." I said.

Clara nods her head.

"How come we're being invaded again?" I asked.

"Dark Spector may have ordered the attack on us again." Clara answers.

"Dark Spector?" I asked. "Who's Dark Spector?"

"Oh, Dark Spector is like the boss of all that is evil." Clara answers. "The evil monsters and villains being sent to destroy your planet are being sent by the evil boss man himself."

"So he's like the leader of Lord Zedd?" I ask her.

"Lord Zedd?" Clara asks. "How do you know Lord Zedd?"

"I don't." I answered. "There's this group on Earth who are now starting to fight him…the power rangers."

"They must be great warriors." Clara says. "So tell me, how is my dear sister doing?"

"My mom has been dead for a few months now." I answered very sad. "She got sick on Earth and she's not here anymore."

"Oh." Clara says.

I suddenly thought of my brother Andros.

"Have you heard from Andros?" I ask Clara.

"Last time I saw Andros, was a few months ago." Clara answers. "He's still looking for Karone."

"Did he ask for me?" I asked.

"No." Clara answers.

"Next time you run into him…can you please tell him that Karone is not his only sister?" I ask her. "He has another one."

The ground above us starts to crumble. I looked around.

"I think they know we're here." Clara whispers.

Some bits and pieces from up above start falling around us.

"We have to get out of here." I say to her.

Then the dirt from above us breaks and it falls upon us and suddenly I felt like I was disappearing again.

 **Present Day**

I groaned and woke up. It looked like I was at the command center.

"Ay yi yi!"

Alpha?

"Thank goodness you're awake." I hear Alpha saying as I sit up very slowly.

"Hey good, you're awake."

I looked up at Zordon.

"Zordon, what's happening?" I ask him.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

I look to my left to see Tommy standing there.

"Tommy?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to stay back." Tommy answers. "My powers are too weak for this fight."

"The rangers are battling the monster that poisoned you." Zordon explains.

"I gotta help them." I said as I get off the black couch.

"Woah, woah…you just woke up." Tommy says. "You should just stay here and hang back."

"No way." I said. "I'm out of here."

"Very well Molly…you will need these." Zordon says as something appears on my hands. It was just my blade blasters.

"Uh…these are just my blade blasters." I say as I looked at Zordon.

"These are more powerful now than they were before." Zordon explains. "Just throw them at the Poisonrysor monster's neck and it will weaken him so it won't throw any more poisons at anyone else…but you must hurry and help the others."

"Ok." I said. "I'm gone."

"Good luck Molly." Tommy says.

I smile at him and yell out "It's morphin' time!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

I arrived to where the others were fighting the Poisonrysor monster. They were on the floor…obviously hurt.

I take out my blade blaster and shoot the Poisonrysor monster.

"Leave my friends alone you slime!" I shout at him.

"It's Molly!" I hear Kimberly saying. "She's back."

I run over to the other rangers.

"Ahhh…you're back!" Poisonrysor yells. "How can that be?"

"You guys." I said as I help them up.

"Molly, what are you doing here?" Jason asks.

"I woke up." I said. "I'm here to help."

"Alright, let's take this beast." Zack says.

"Affirmative!" Billy says.

"I have to throw my blaster at his neck." I explained. "Zordon says that will weaken his poisonous gas so he won't throw it at us anymore."

"Alright do it." Jason says.

Poisorysor laughs at us.

"You pesky purple ranger brat and your friends can't defeat me!" He shouts at us.

He sends a blast at us and we all fall down.

"This monster won't just quit." Kimberly says.

"Molly, you have to get a clear shot." Trini says to me.

"Yeah sure." I said as I take out my blasters.

Something was happening to the monster. It looked like he was beating himself up.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"What's going on?" Jason asks.

He was groaning in pain and he was sent flying to the floor.

"Hey, what was that?" Zack asks.

"Maybe it's the other ranger." Trini says.

"Other ranger?" I asked.

"NOOO!" The monster shouted.

"Do it now Molly." Jason says.

I throw my blade blaster in the direction of his neck and something white comes out of it as the monster explodes.

"Take cover!" Jason shouts.

We go down on the floor as the gas flies above us. A few minutes later it was gone.

But we weren't out of the woods yet. The monster grew big.

"Aw man." Zack says.

"We need our Thunderzord." Kimberly says.

"Right." Jason says. "Let's call on our new zords." Jason says.

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!" Zack shouted.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!" Kimberly shouts next.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!" Billy shouted next.

"Saber-toothed tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!" Trini shouts next.

"Plesiosaurus Phoenix Thunderzord power!" I yelled next as I called for my new zord.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!" Jason yells.

Our zords were coming our way.

"Alright, let's do it!" Jason shouted.

We jumped into our zords. Then our zords started transforming to the MegaThunderzord.

"MegaThunderzord, power up!" We shouted together as we finally transformed. "MegaThunderzord, battle ready!"

"Alright, let's do it guys." Jason shouted.

Poisonrysor comes charging at us laughing.

"I'm going to rip you apart, one by one." He shouts at us.

We punched and kicked Poisonrysor down to the ground.

"Don't you think it's time to call the Thunder saber?" I ask Jason.

"Yeah, let's finish this!" Jason shouted. "I call upon the power of the Thunder saber!"

The thunder saber comes down like the Power sword had before and we catch it.

"Uh oh!" Poisonrysor.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Molly!" Jason shouted.

"Can we talk about this?" Poisonrysor asks.

"It's over scale breath!" Zack shouts at him.

The Thunder saber spins around and then it finally strikes the monster making it fall down and explode.

I cheered with the others.

"It's great to have you back Molly." Kimberly says. "Again."

I laugh.

"Come on." Jason says. "Let's get back to the command center."

The five of us teleported to the command center and now we were unmorphed.

"I commend you power rangers…on a remarkable job yet again." Zordon says.

"This Lord Zedd guy is not playing around." Tommy says. "He almost destroyed one of us."

"We have to keep our guards up guys." Jason says. "We can't let that happen again."

"Yeah, it was weird." I said. "I somehow ended up on my home planet."

"You were in KO-35?" Trini asks.

I nod my head.

"I saw an invasion happening." I said. "But I was just there for a while and met one of my relatives."

"Your brother?" Zack asks.

"No." I replied. "Unfortunately he is still missing, looking for Karone."

"Thanks to Billy here and this other mysterious ranger." Jason says. "Hey Zordon, who is this phantom ranger?"

"He is simply an ally." Zordon answers. "He is here to help…like you…his identity is a secret and he will not reveal who he is to anyone."

"How come?" Kimberly asks. "He is human, right?"

"I can not disclose that information." Zordon says. "But we shall see him again."

"Whoever he is, he's amazing." Jason says.

We left the command center and now ended up at the Youth Center and sat around a table.

"Here you go guys." Ernie says as he hands us our shakes that we had ordered.

He then goes to the back.

"To this phantom guy, whoever he is." Zack says as he raises his cup.

"And to Molly, who is still here with us." Tommy says.

"Amen to that." Jason says.

Jason kisses my cheek.

"Come on, we're right in front of you." Zack says.

The others laugh.

"Hey thanks Billy, for making that anecdote to save me." I say to him.

"Sure, it wasn't a problem." Billy says. "But the phantom was the one who got the ingredient to make it so it was not me you know."

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"You guys…we have to beat Lord Zedd." Jason says.

"How will we do that?" Kimberly asks. "You saw what he did to one of us."

"We'll take on whatever he throws at us." Tommy says. "He can't stop us."

"Yeah." Trini says. "We'll be more careful next time."

"Hey, mi amigos."

I turn to see Paul stand next to us all of a sudden.

"Hey." I said. "When did you get here?"

"Just now." Paul says. "Hey, this place is great…look I got a job here."

"You did?" I asked confused.

"Looks like we'll be seeing more of each other." Paul says. "This is totally rad...oh here's your present by the way...forgot to give it to you this morning."

He hands me something flat and it was wrapped.

"Why is he giving you a present?" Jason asks.

"It's her birthday and she didn't want anyone to know." Kimberly answers.

I give her a look.

"It's your birthday today?" Zack asks. "We could have had a party."

"I didn't want anyone knowing." I said. "It wasn't my intention to tell anyone today."

"Why not?" Jason asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." I answered.

"Can you just open your present?" Paul asks. "You'll dig it."

I looked at him and then open the present he gave me. It was a picture of me and him when we were little. We were at the park and both had ice cream cones. I remember that. Paul shoved his ice cream onto my face. I was a mess and he was laughing.

"Oh, that's cute." Kimberly says.

I pass around the picture.

"Yeah, nice...Paul shoved his ice cream onto my face." I said.

Paul laughs.

"That was a great day." He says. "I'll see you all in school...I have to talk to Ernie again."

He then makes his way towards Ernie again.

"You think maybe, he's…" Zack begins to say as he looks at us. "Nah…"

"What Zack?" Jason asks.

"Nothing." Zack answers.

"Happy Birthday Molly." Trini says.

I smile at her.

"To Molly, may you have many more happy birthdays." Tommy says as he raises his drink.

"Yes." Kimberly says. "Many more."

"You guys are the best." I said. "I"m lucky to have you all as my friends."

"We're lucky to have you as well Molly." Jason says.

Later during the night, I was tossing and turning in my bed trying to fall asleep.

Every time I closed my eyes I was back on K0-35 watching the robots hurt and even kill all those innocent people.

I got up out of bed and walked over to my desk and picked up an old picture of my mom.

I wonder why mom or uncle Ernie never said anything about aunt Clara or why she didn't leave the planet when it was invaded the first time.

"Molly" a voice said.

I gasped and turned around and much to my relief it was only Jason.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said.

"It's fine, but what are you doing here at this time of night?" I asked.

"I couldn't go sleep without knowing how you were doing, I nearly lost you today" he said.

I sat down at the edge of my bed and Jason sat next to me.

"My body is still a little sore from the poison, but I'm sure with some rest it will be much better by morning" I said.

"Is that why you couldn't sleep?" he asked.

I shook my head

"No it's not that, every time I close my eyes those images of people getting hurt or possibly killed come right back into my mind. The last thing I remember before waking up was the ceiling above us starting to collapse on us. I don't even know if Clara is still alive or not" I said.

"Come on maybe if I lay down with you for a while, the nightmares will stay away" he said, as he helped me up and layed me down on the bed.

We just layed there, with him holding me in his arms.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Molly" Jason said.

"Jason it's not your fault that it happened, unfortunately this could have happened to anyone of us" I said.

He surprised me, by starting to stroke my hair.

"Well I promise you that I will never let anything hurt you like that ever again, even if I have to assign you babysitters again so that your never alone if a monster attacks" he said.

"No...please don't." I said. "I love you Jason."

"I love you too Molly" he says.

Soon I finally drifted off into a somewhat peaceful slumber.


	67. The Wannabe Ranger

Author's Note: Here is the Wannabe Ranger. Hope you like it. And to everyone in Florida, I'm thinking of you. Stay safe out there...You'll get through Irma and I haven't forgotten you Texans.

I was playing basketball with my friends at the park. It was fun. Though someone was missing.

Kimberly screams all of a sudden and turns around to see a guy in this white gorilla costume.

I hear Zack's laughter.

He takes off what he was wearing on his head.

"You should have seen your face man." Zack says to her.

"Very funny, Zack." Kimberly says as I walk closer to them.

"If you had scared me…I would have punched you in the face." I say to him.

"Yeah, right." Zack says.

I was about to punch him but stop my fist from connecting to his face and he flinches back.

"Made you flinch." I say to him as I laugh at him.

"Cute." Zack says.

"She is, isn't she?" Jason asks as he throws his arm around my shoulders.

"A doll." Zack says.

"Hey, what's with the monkey suit, Zack?" Tommy asks.

"I was performing at my little cousin's birthday party." Zack answers.

"Come on…get out of the suit, and let's go play some B-ball." Jason says to him.

We head over to the hoops again.

"Why don't Zack play and I sit out?" I ask.

"Awww, you're tired already?" Kimberly asks.

"Well there's 7 of us." I said. "I could just sit out of this one."

"Hey, where's your best buddy Paul?" Tommy asks.

"He's probably at the skateboard park." I answer. "That's his thing…skateboarding."

Jason's communicator beeps.

"Come in Zordon." Jason answers.

"Jason, you and the others must teleport to the command center immediately." We hear Zordon saying.

"Guys, there's trouble, let's go." Jason says to us.

We teleport out of the park and into the command center.

"Thank goodness, you're here." Alpha says to us as we land on the floor of the command center.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Alpha, we're ready to take on Zedd." Trini says.

"Ay yi yi, it's not Zedd!" Alpha says. "It's Zordon."

"Rangers, due to a galactic imbalance caused by the linear alignment of the planets in your solar system, I am about to temporarily deionize." Zordon explains.

"What does that mean?" Kimberly asks.

"It means Zordon's going to de-energize and lose his powers for a short time." Billy explains.

"Is that safe?" I asked out loud.

"Yes." Billy answers.

"We really have to be on guard this time guys." Zack says.

"Jason, you and the others must return to Angel Grove and be on the alert for Alpha's signal." Zordon explains to us.

"We understand Zordon." Jason says to him.

"Let the power protect you, power rangers." Zordon says.

I see Zordon shutting down.

"We're going back to Angel Grove, Alpha." Jason says to him. "Contact us the minute there's any trouble."

"Right, Jason." Alpha says.

We teleport out of the command center again.

I was on my bed in my room half an hour later, bored out of my mind…doing some homework that I had to work on since I was off from work today.

Someone teleports into my room.

Jason.

I smile at him as he sees me. I get up from my bed and run to him and we start kissing.

Then we stop to catch our breaths.

"Well that was a great way to say hello." Jason says as he chuckles.

"Shut up." I say to him.

"Come on, kiss." Jason says to me.

We begin kissing again when the door to my room opens and we quickly jump apart.

"Woah, did I intrude on something I shouldn't have?" Fred asks.

"Hey Fred." Jason says to him.

"When did Jason get here?" Fred asks me.

"10 minutes ago." I lie.

I see Fred giving us the side eye.

"But I was downstairs." Fred says. "I would have…never mind…anyways…your friend is here."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Hey mi amiga."

Paul.

"Hey Paul." I say as I see him behind Fred.

"Oh, was this the best friend you were talking about?" Jason asks me.

I nod my head.

Paul walks up to us.

"Who's this guy?" Paul asks as he looks over Jason.

"This is Jason." I answered. "My boyfriend."

"Jason Lee Scott." Jason says as he takes out his hand for Paul to shake. "Nice to meet you."

Paul and Jason shake hands.

"I'm Molly's boyfriend." Jason says.

"Yo really?" Paul asks incredulously. "I remember you, I remember Molly used to having the biggest crush on you in elementary school."

"Quiet." I said.

"I know." Jason says.

"You told him?" Paul asks me.

I nod my head.

"So how did the two of you get together?" Paul asks as he sits on my bed and lies down on it. "This is a very comfy bed."

"Yeah, and now you can get off it." I said ignoring his question as I walk up to him and drag him out of the bed. "Off, off."

"Well…how cruel." Paul says. "Wanna come with me to the skate park?"

"I thought you were there earlier." I said. "Your sister told me when I called you this morning."

"I wasn't there." Paul says. "Ernie was giving me my work schedule….but I'm heading there now if you two want to come."

"Skateboarding is really not my thing." I said.

"Understand my friend." Paul says.

"And I have to get to Billy's lab." Jason says.

"Who's Billy?" Paul asks.

"I'll introduce you to him some other time." I said.

He kicks the skateboard that was on the floor up and then catches it.

"I'll see you around." Paul says.

"How about if we go to the mall tomorrow and hang out." I said.

"I'm cool with that." Paul says. "You cool with that bro?"

He was asking Jason.

"I'm cool." Jason says. "As long as you don't make a move on Molly."

Paul laughs out loud at that. But stops.

"Later mi two lovebirds." Paul says to us. "And I wouldn't make a move on your girl, man…lighten up…that's guy code."

He then waves to us and moon walks out of the room. I shake my head.

"He's an interesting character." Jason says.

"As long as you don't make a move on Molly?" I quote Jason. "Why Jason? You are so jealous of Paul."

"Am not." Jason says.

"Are too." I say to him.

"I believe we were in the middle of a make out session." Jason says.

"I believe we were." I say to him in a flirty tone. "And where were we?"

"I believe we were about here…" Jason says as he grabs me by my waist, pulls me closer to him and the both us of start kissing again.

Then we stop kissing 10 minutes later. We did stop for a few seconds to catch our breaths but then we went back at it again…then we break apart.

"Wow." I said. "How did you get so good at kissing?"

He just chuckles…then he kisses my forehead.

"I have to get to Billy's lab." Jason says. "The guys are waiting for me…I just wanted to see you."

"You'll see me tonight, I hope…right?" I ask him.

"Of course, my beautiful." Jason says as he kisses my lips again.

He winks at me and then teleports out of my room.

I lay down on my bed again and sighed.

I was so in love with him.

About 10 minutes later…I hear my communicator beeping.

"Hello, hello….Molly, Jason?"

It sounded like Kimberly. Her voice was in a panic.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask them through my communicator.

"We need help…teleport to the park." Kimberly says.

"I'm on my way." I said.

I close my door and then teleport out of my room to the park where the girls were fighting the putties.

I begin fighting the putties with them.

Kick, Kick, punch and there goes one down.

Another one comes at me and I do the same to it.

Kick, Kick and he falls down.

Soon they disappear as we fight them off.

Trini and Kimberly run over to me.

"What's going on?" I ask them.

"Zack told us that Tommy was here and that he was fighting these putties and he was losing his powers." Kimberly explains.

"We came to help." Trini says to me.

"But I no one beeped Jason and I." I said. "I was just with him not too long ago,"

"That's strange." Kimberly says.

"We have to go back to the Youth Center and see if we can find Zack." Trini says. "He was the one who told us."

"Alright, let's go." I said.

We start walking the bridge when more putties show up.

I stop walking.

"Watch out, putties." Trini says.

"Again?" I asked.

"Alright, remember…go for the Z." Kimberly says to us.

"Right." I said.

I start fighting the putties again.

"Alright freaks…let's do this." I say to 3 of them surrounding me.

Kick, Kick…punch, punch.

I bent down and kicked one of them on their behind ant it falls.

I aimed for the Z's on their chest and they break apart.

They all disappear eventually and I rush over to Trini and Kimberly.

"Are you two alright?" Trini asks us.

"Yeah." Kimberly answers.

"I'm good." I answered. "We should see if Zack is at the Youth Center."

"Yes…let's go." Trini says.

We start running to the Youth Center where we arrived. Tommy was busy practicing.

"Tommy, you're okay!" Kimberly says as he stops kicking in front of us.

"I'm better than okay." Tommy says. "I'm great."

"What was that all about, Zack?" Trini asks him. "It wasn't funny."

"What are you talking about?" Zack asks.

"You know exactly what we're talking about, remember?" Kimberly asks. "Like Tommy is losing his powers and we have to get to the park."

Tommy looked very confused…so did the others.

"What?" Zack asks.

"We got attacked by the putties." Trini whispers. "Where were you?"

"We were at Billy's lab." Jason answers.

"Yeah, Jason told me." I said. "He was going to Billy's lab earlier."

"All of you?" Kimberly asks.

"Yeah." Billy answers. "I mean, Zack has been with us all day."

And now I was so confused.

"Then something really strange is happening around here." Trini says.

"Yeah, I agree." I said.

"We better contact Alpha." Tommy says.

"Alpha, come in." Jason says through his communicator.

No one answers.

"Do you read me, Alpha?" Jason asks.

"Why isn't Alpha answering?" I asked.

"Where in the world is Alpha?" Trini asks.

"I don't know." Jason answers. "But we better get to the command center, fast."

We teleport to the command center but see no sign of Alpha anywhere.

"I don't get it, where's Alpha?" I asked.

"He's no where in the command center." Trini says.

"You guys, this is bad." Kimberly says. "What if he's in trouble?"

"Hey look, it's Zordon." Tommy says as he points to the tube.

"He's reionized." Billy says.

Zordon reappears inside his tube.

"Rangers, we have a crisis." Zordon says to us.

"Where's Alpha?" Trini asks.

"Behold the viewing globe." Zordon says.

I turn around to look inside the viewing globe.

Alpha was in trouble. He was laying in the grass somewhere. There was a little boy next to him.

"Alpha is in the arms of Dylan, a boy he tried to rescue." Zordon explains. "He was attacked by Zedd's beast, the Primator and has activated his self-destruct mechanism."

"Oh, poor Alpha." Kimberly says.

"We have to go and help him." I said.

Then the alarm starts making noise.

"I'm afraid there is no time for that." Zordon says. "The Primator is about to destroy the harbor…Rangers, he has the power to disguise himself as any one of you making it impossible for you to know who to fight."

"I bet you that it was the ape that turned himself into Zack and told us to go to the park." Kimberly says. "Zack, I'm really sorry for mistrusting you."

"It's solid." Zack says. "Let's get this bogus baboon."

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouted.

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We arrived at the Primator's location.

"Prepare to meet your doom!" He yells at us. "I am Primator!"

"You're monkey meat and you're going down!" Jason says.

"That's right, so get ready ape face." Tommy says.

"Let's get him." Zack says.

"Blue ranger, ready." Billy says.

"Pink ranger, ready." Kimberly says.

"Purple ranger, ready." I say next.

"Yellow ranger!" Trini shouts.

"Yeah, yellow ranger!"

I stand back. There were two yellow rangers. Primator must have disguised himself.

"Huh, wait a minute…I'm the yellow ranger."

I had no idea which one was which. This monster is good.

"No way…you're an imposter."

"Jason!"

"Guys!"

"You guys, can tell who the real Trini is, can't you?"

One yellow power ranger comes over to us.

"Don't listen to her guys, remember, it's just primator trying to trick us."

"This is a tough call." Tommy says. "I can't tell them apart."

"I think no one can." I said. "I'm so confused."

"Me neither." Zack says.

"Alright, one of you is lying." Kimberly says. "Which one is it?"

"I know." Jason says. "Both of you will fight me."

"Good idea."

"Well, all right."

"I'll be able to tell by both of your style's who's Trini and who's not." Jason explains.

"All right, when you're ready." Jason says.

"Jason, be careful." I say to him.

"I know what I'm doing Molly." Jason says. "Let's go."

"Let's stay alert, guys." Zack says.

"You got it." Kimberly says.

"Affirmative." Billy says.

"Come on, then." Jason says to the two yellow rangers.

"Jason, you're my friend, I can't fight you."

"Well I can."

Bingo. That was the imposter.

The other yellow ranger steps up.

"Watch this!"

She jumps up , takes out the blade blaster.

"Blast it guys." Zack says.

We take out our own blade blasters and start shooting at the imposter.

The mean yellow ranger goes crashing down and turns back into Primator.

"Oooooh….that's smarts!" He says.

We rush over to the real Trini.

"All right, way to go." Jason says.

"Good job Trini." I said.

"Save your breath brats." Primator says. "I'm not through with you yet!"

He starts running to us and then starts hitting us with his staff.

We start fighting him.

"Hold up guys, this one's on me." Jason says as he takes out his sword and runs to him. He and the Primator both start fighting each other.

"Look sharp, guys, here he comes." Jason says as we regroup behind him.

"You'll pay for that power brats!" Primator yells at us.

He comes charging at us again and hits each of us making me fall to the floor.

"Not so fast, furball." Zack says.

He jumps up to go after him and they both fall of a cliff.

"Zack!" We shouted.

"Oh, man!" Jason says.

We rush over to him.

"That fall looked pretty bad bro." Jason says to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great." Zack answers.

But then he punches Jason who falls down.

The others get a hold of him while I run to Jason.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah." Jason says.

"Look out guys, it's primator in disguise!"

Now there were two black rangers.

"Which one is it?" I asked.

"Don't let him get away!"

The black ranger runs away from us and then starts to changing to each one of us, including me.

"This is sick." I said.

"He's crazy." Zack says.

He runs over to us.

"Jason, what are we going to do?" Zack asks him.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." Jason says. "He thinks he's the red ranger? Well, he's wrong!"

Jason charges at the Primator red ranger and they both start fighting again.

Then one red ranger rolls over to us.

"Jason!" I yelled.

"Guys, get away from him, that's the bogus red ranger!"

"What?" We all asked.

We get away from the red ranger that rolled to us.

"Guys, who are you going to believe? Me, or this bogus baboon?"

There were now two red rangers.

"I know how to fix this." I said.

"How?" Kimberly asks.

"I've got this." I said as the others look at me.

"Alright, one of you knows what we were doing this morning." I say to the two red rangers. "What was it?"

"Uhhhh…" One of them begins to say.

"We were in your room making out till Fred almost caught us." Jason answers.

"Jason, you dog." Tommy says.

I hit Tommy's shoulder.

"Now is not the time for teasing." I say to him.

We all run back to the real Jason.

The real Primator disguised as the fake red ranger starts cackling.

"Fooled ya!"

He blasts at us.

The fake ranger changes back to Primator.

"No one defeats Primator!" He shouts.

"This is too much." Jason says as we back up. "We've got to regroup…Zordon, come in, we need your help!"

"Teleport to the command center.

"We'll be back!" Jason says to Primator. "Let's go!"

"Right."

We teleport back to the command center.

"Zordon, we can't seem to outsmart Zedd's monster." Jason says.

We all had our helmets off.

"We don't know who to fight." Tommy says.

"This one is real tough." I said.

"Rangers, I have discovered a clue." Zordon says. "Behold the viewing globe."

We take a look at the viewing globe again.

"When the Primator sees himself, reflected in Alpha's shiny helmet, he is no longer able to maintain his altered state." Zordon explains.

"So that means when he turns into one of us, all we have to get him to see his own reflection." Jason says.

"Anybody got a mirror?" Zack asks.

"Well, you know what?" Kimberly asks. "I never leave home without one."

She takes a small mirror she was hiding out and shows it to us.

We all laugh at her.

"Way to go Kimberly." Trini says.

"All right guys, let's get this ugly ape a good look at himself" Jason says.

We teleport back to where we were before.

I was with Jason, Billy and Trini.

"Where are the others, you guys?" Trini asks.

"I'm not sure." Billy answers.

"But they were just with us." I said.

"We all teleported together." Billy says.

"Keep your eyes open." Jason says.

I look around to see if I could see Kimberly or Tommy around.

"Hey look, there's Tommy!" Jason yells.

"You guys, I'm losing my powers." Tommy says very weak.

"Oh no." I said.

"That ape was too much." Tommy says as he stumbles over to us. "Why don't we just give up?"

"Why would we do that?" I ask him.

Jason then kicks Tommy down.

"The real Tommy would never give up so easily." Jason says. "You boneheaded baboon."

The fake Tommy rolls away from us.

"Soon you're all going to wish you gave up!" The fake green ranger says to us.

"Why don't we try a little experiment Tommy?" Billy asks.

He takes out a small blue mirror.

"Let's see if reflected light brings out a whole new you." Billy says. "Go on-take a look."

The fake Tommy grabs the mirror from Billy.

"So what am I supposed to see?" He asks.

"My…how colorful." Billy says.

The fake Tommy growls in frustration and throws down the mirror and it breaks.

He changes back into Primator.

"Now, let's see how you do when you have to fight fair." Jason says.

"Hold it right there." Zack says.

"No way." Kimberly says.

The Primator was about to leave but the other 3 had arrived.

He blasts at the 7 of us.

Then we jump up and start hitting him.

"All right power rangers, it's time to cage this wild ape." Jason says.

Then the Primator monster grows.

"We need Thunderzord power now!" Jason yells.

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Plesiosaurus Phoenix Thunderzord Power!" I shouted next.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" Jason shouted last.

Our zords soon arrive and then start transforming to the MegaThunderzord.

"Let's Rock 'N' Roll!"

Tommy was calling for the Dragonzord.

Both our Zords began fighting the monster.

The Dragonzord whips his tail and breaks the Primator's long staff that he had in his hands.

The Primator blasts at the both of us. But we then take out our sword and finally destroy the Primator.

"Whoo!" I shouted as we cheered for his destruction. "Now we have to save Alpha."

"That's right." Jason says. "Come on, you guys."

We get teleport out of our Thunderzord and teleport to the park.

Alpha was still laying down on the ground.

"Alpha!"

"The Power Rangers!" The boy shouted. "Can you save my friend?"

"Billy, disarm his self-destruct mode." Trini says. "Hurry!"

Billy does as he is told while Alpha counts backwards.

"All systems go!" Alpha says as he stops counting backwards. "All system's reactivated."

"All right Alpha." Tommy says as Tommy helps Alpha up.

"We're glad you're okay." I said.

"Dylan!"

I see this woman run over to the little boy and she gives him a hug.

"Where have you been?" She asks him.

"Mommy." The boy says.

"I've been looking all over for you." The woman says to him.

She then looks at us.

"Thank you Power Rangers, for finding my little boy." She says.

"Thank Alpha, ma' am." Jason says to her.

Then we teleport out of the park.

We went back to the command center.

"But Zordon, I can explain everything." Alpha says to him.

"I know you meant well, Alpha." Zordon says. "But a true hero knows the meaning of responsibility…you should have informed the power rangers that you were leaving the command center."

"I think you're going to be ground for a few thousand years Alpha." Trini says to him.

I laugh with the others.

"Ay yi yi yi yi yi!" Alpha says. "Now I'll never learn to play soccer…Ay yi yi yi yi yi!"


	68. Putty on the Brain

Author's Note: Jason gives Molly a late birthday present. And Zack and Billy sees their friends as putties. I love this episode. one of my favorites.

I was currently at my locker putting some books inside when I feel someone's hands around my waist.

"You're looking mighty fine today."

Jason.

He begins kissing my neck affectionately.

"Not here." I say to him. "We're in school."

"So?" Jason asks.

He continues on.

"You're going to get me in trouble." I say to him.

"By who? Jason asks. "The hall monitor? Please."

He chuckles out loud.

I turn around and face him.

"And there's your cute face." Jason says as I blush.

He lowers his face to mine and we begin making out.

"Are you two going to be doing this every day?" I hear Paul ask.

We stop to look at him.

"Pretty much." Jason answers.

"You two are making me sick already." Paul says.

"Hey Paul, I have a question." I say to him as Jason still hugs me from behind.

"What?" Paul asks as he puts his books in his locker.

His locker was now beside mine, which I found to be awesome.

"How can you talk?" I ask him. "I mean last time I saw you, you were deaf and here you are talking to us."

Paul takes out his last books and closes his locker.

"Will you look at that, I'm late for English class." Paul says. "How thrilling."

Jason and I look at each other and then to where Paul was…but now he wasn't in front of us anymore.

"How strange." I said.

"He was just here a few seconds ago." Jason says. "Hey come on, let's find the others."

"Ok." I say to him.

He takes my hand in his.

His hands were bigger than mine.

"You have huge hands." I say to him.

"I know." Jason says. "But they are pretty useful, you'll see soon enough."

He winks at me.

I had no idea what he meant by that.

"Ok." I said. "Oh hey look, there's Kimberly."

"Hey Kimberly!" Jason shouts as he sees her walking nearby.

She stops and turns to look at us.

"Hey you guys." Kimberly says. "How's your morning going?"

"Pretty good so far." I answered.

"It's good whenever i see Molly." Jason says.

Kimberly gives him a look.

"Look, there they are." Kimberly says as she points to Zack and Billy.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jason asks out lout at them.

They took off the sunglasses they were wearing as we approach them.

They looked off.

"Hey you two ready for your big Physics demonstration today?" Jason asks.

"Putties!" They both shout at the same time.

"What?" Kimberly asks as she looks around. "Putties, where?"

Soon Tommy joins us.

"I don't see no putties around." I say to them.

"What's the matter?" Tommy asks them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jason asks.

"Are you two feeling alright?" I asked. "Should I call the nurse?"

"Putties?" Jason asks. "What putties? What do you mean putties?"

He takes a look around again.

"Guys, there's no one here but us." Tommy says to them.

"Yeah, unless you two have finally gone nuts." I said.

"Oh Zack, quit clowning around." Kimberly says to him.

"Why aren't they attacking?" I hear Zack asking Billy.

"I don't know." Billy answers.

"Attacking?" Kimberly asks.

"That's what he just said." I said.

"What are they talking about?" Kimberly asks out loud to us.

Someone clears their throat from behind us and I turn around with the others. It was just Mr. Caplan.

"Oh, hi Mr. Caplan." Kimberly says as we walk over to him.

"They're going to go after Caplan!" Zack shouts.

"No! Look out!"

Zack and Billy rush over and bull rush us…I ended up losing my footing and fell on the floor. But I wasn't the only one.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Kimberly asks them.

Jason helps me up.

"Thanks." I say to him as I dusted myself off.

He hands me my books that were on the floor.

"Billy and Zack!" Mr. Caplan shouts. "I'm surprised at you! I'm afraid I have no choice but to give you dee-tention…come with me."

He grabs both Zack and Billy by their shoulders and hauls them away.

I just looked on in confusion.

What was going on with them? Who knows?

After my next class was finished I spot Jason, Kimberly and Tommy by the stairs.

"Hey you guys." I say to them. "What is going on?"

I kiss Jason's cheek.

"Something's not right." Jason says. "You think Zack and Billy are alright?"

"Maybe it's something they ate?" I asked.

"Could be." Kimberly says.

"Boys, can you come over here please?"

I hear Ms. Applebee ask out loud to Bulk and Skull who were both near the door to her classroom. I see them both go in.

"I'm going to go and get a snack before class." I said as I get up.

"I'll go with you." Jason says. "See you later guys."

We were soon in our next class. We were all together in this one.

"Hey, good luck Zack." I hear Jason say to Zack as he turns around.

"No talking during the test." Ms. Applebee announces.

I turn around to look at Jason who looked back down at his test.

"Kimberly, would you help me pass the test, please?" Ms. Applebee asks.

"Sure, Ms. Applebee." Kimberly says as she gets up from her seat and starts handing out the tests. She gives me mine. "Good luck Molly."

"Right back at you, Kim." I said.

She smiles at me and then continues on passing the test around.

"Okay, class, you will have the entire period to finish your exam." Ms. Applebee announces.

"Here you go." Kimberly says to Jason as she passes his.

"Thanks Kim." Jason says.

"And write in complete sentences." Ms. Applebee says.

I always do.

"Zack?" Ms. Applebee asks him. "Do you have something to say?"

"No Ma'm." Zack answers.

"I don't want anyone to say another word." Ms. Applebee says.

"Another word." I hear.

"Uh-oh." I hear Skull saying out loud.

"You just gained detention Skull." Ms. Applebee says.

I was one of the first few students who finished the test.

"Thank you Molly, you may go now." Ms. Applebee says to me.

I went to my seat…grab my stuff and smile at Jason as he winks at me.

Yup. I finished first then him.

Jason meets up with me outside of the school. He sits down on the bench besides me.

"Hey babe." Jason says as we kiss each other.

"Hi." I said as we pull away.

"You sure finished fast." Jason says.

"Well, I was prepared." I said. "Test was easy."

"I have a smart one." Jason says.

I smile at him.

"Anyways, I want to give you something." Jason says as he takes out something from his bookbag.

I give him a look.

"It's not my birthday." I said.

"Well it was last week." Jason says as he takes out a small wrapped box. "So open it."

"Jason, you didn't have to get me anything." I say to him.

"Just open it." Jason says. "Come on."

I look at him and give him a smile.

I open the box after ripping the paper apart and I see a beautiful purple necklace inside.

There was a small purple ball connected to what looked like a crescent moon. It was beautiful.

"Wow." I say to him. "This is beautiful."

I looked it over.

"You like it?" Jason asks.

"I love it." I said. "Thank you Jason."

"Well you're my girlfriend and I love you so I thought I should buy you something pretty." Jason says.

"Well, you know what they say." I said. "You can't go wrong with jewelry."

Jason chuckles.

"Here, let me put it on you." Jason says as I hand him the necklace.

He takes it and puts it around my neck on top of the other necklace I swore to never take off. The necklace with the pictures of my brother and sister.

"There…now you have 2 necklaces." Jason says.

"I love you." I say to him.

"I know." Jason says. "I love you too."

We kiss each other again.

Jason's communicator goes off and we jump apart.

"Every time." Jason says.

I smile at him.

"This is Jason." Jason says. "Come in."

"Jason, you must teleport to the park with the others." Zordon says. "Billy and Zack are both being attacked by putties."

"Alright…we'll be right there." Jason says.

I looked at him and he stands up.

"Well, duty calls." Jason says.

We make sure no one is around us and we teleport to the park. We teleport by the play area by the park with the others and begin fighting the putties off.

I then see Zack and Billy rush over and help fight the putties off us.

"You blew it clayheads." I hear Zack shouting.

"The rangers would never attack us!" Billy shouts.

What?

Jason helps me out with a few putties surrounding me.

"Hey you!" I hear Zack shout. "Leave my friend alone!"

"Hey Zack!" I hear Trini say to him as she waves at him.

I see him jump and almost hit Trini.

"Zack, what are you doing?" She yells. "It's me, Trini!"

He stops as he was about to hit her.

We all regroup.

"I believe Zedd is somehow making us see you as putties." Billy says.

"Say what now?" I asked.

"I can't take it, it's like I've got putty on the brain." Zack says as we walk over to them.

"Aw bad news, man." Tommy says.

"Oh puh lease…you mean I look like a putty?" Kimberly asks. "Oh, gross."

"How is doing this?" I asked.

"Sorry Kimberly." Zack says.

"Come on, guys." Jason says. "We better get back to the command center."

The 7 of us teleport to the command center.

"Do we still look like putties to you guys?" Jason asks the two of them.

"Affirmative." Billy answers.

"Mm-hmm." Zack says as he nods his head.

"Rangers, apparently Lord Zedd's strategy is to try to upset the balance of your team." Zordon explains. "If he can keep you guessing about who is a friend and who is an enemy...he'll be free to release his latest monster upon Angel Grove…the Saliguana."

"The Saliguana?" I ask out loud.

"Ick." Kimberly says as we all see what the monster could do inside the viewing globe.

"Man, that's one hotheaded lizard." Zack says.

"Lord Zedd has combined an iguana with the mythical salamander…a creature capable of living in and breathing fire." Zordon explains.

"Well, if we're going to defeat it…we'll have to make a device that will cool it down." Billy says.

"Zack and Billy…that will be your task." Zordon says.

"And while you're doing that, I will find a way to reverse Zedd's spell." Alpha says.

"I hope you can do it Alpha." Billy says.

Zordon and Alpha had a plan. So they sent in Trini to see if it worked. She was going to morph in front of them to see if they could tell her apart from the putties. So we just waited at the command center for the results…and it came.

"Jason, good news…as long as we're morphed, Zedd's spell doesn't work." Trini says through the communicator.

"Great." Jason says. "So if we have to go into battle, Zack and Billy will be seeing straight…thanks Trini."

Then the alarm starts blaring very loudly.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Ay yi yi yi yi! Alpha shouts. "Red alert!"

"Rangers, the Salinguana monster has begun its attack on the beach outside Angel Grove." Zordon says.

"Jason to Billy?" Jason asks Billy through the communicator.

"Yes, Jason?" I hear Billy asking next to Jason.

"We're under attack…let's go." Jason says.

"But my ice device, I haven't tested it yet." Billy says.

"We'll have to go with it as it is." Jason says.

"My energy's low." Tommy says. "Zordon will have to recharge me."

"We'll see you there, I hope." Jason says to him.

Jason high fives Tommy.

"You bet." Tommy says.

I smile at Tommy.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouted.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We start fighting putties as we arrived on the beach.

I help Kimberly fight a few of the putties off surrounding us. We make a pretty good team, the two of us.

We fight off more putties.

Zack and Billy were fighting the Salinguana.

"You two all right?" Jason asks them as we reach them.

"You missed the fun." Zack replies. "Billy got hit in the head, but I think he's alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Billy says to us.

"Now, I'm really mad." The Salinguana says as he starts running towards us.

"All right Power Rangers, let's bring them together." Jason says as we take out our weapons.

"Power Axe!" Zack shouts first.

"Power Bow!" Kimberly shouts. next.

"Power Daggers!" Trini shouts.

"Power Lance!" Billy shouts.

"Power Blade!" I shout.

"Power Sword!" Jason shouted last.

"Power Rangers!" We shout together as we brought the power blaster together.

We strike him with our blaster and he gets destroyed.

But he wasn't finished yet. Lord Zedd makes him grow.

"Looks like Lord Zedd's upped the stakes." Jason says.

"Now your precious Angel Grove will be history!" He shouted as he laughs evilly.

"Let's do it!" Jason shouted.

"We need Dinozord power now!" We shouted together.

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!" Zack shouts.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power!" Kimberly shouts next.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!" Billy shouted.

"Saber-toothed Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power!" Trini shouts.

"Plesiosaurus Phoenix Thunderzord Power!" I shout after her.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" Jason shouts last.

"Now you're toast!" The Salinguana shouts at us as he blasts at us.

But he fails as the Red Dragon Thunderzord still stands with his staff.

"He's still standing, I don't get it!" The Salinguana shouts.

Then I see our zords come in and we start to transform. I pilot my zord as Jason zord get on top of us…then we dodge his attacks.

"Now, I'm really steamed!" The Salinguana shouts.

Then we start transforming to the Mega Thunderzord and I was back with my friends inside the cockpit of our Megazord.

"MegaThunderzord, Power up!" We shouted.

"Oh yeah? Try this." The Salinguana says.

His tongue comes out and it was very long. It wraps around us.

"Ew, gross." I said. "How do we get it off?"

"I've got this." Jason says.

He takes out the sword and then cuts off the tongue.

The Salinguana falls to the ground.

"You think your puny sword can get me?" The Salinguana asks us as it gets back up.

"All right, Thunderzord engaged." Jason says.

Then he gets destroyed as we slash him down with our sword.

Next day at Angel Grove High School…

Jason, Kimberly, Tommy and I walk into Billy, Trini and Zack's Physics class.

"Hey guys." Jason says as he opens the door and sees them at their seats.

"Alpha discovered Zedd's spell embedded in the glasses." Jason says as he hands them the glasses. "So he soaked them in a special energy beam…it should deactivate it."

They put on the glasses.

"Well?" I ask them.

"Did it work?" Jason asks.

"Yeah." Billy answers.

"Yeah!" Zack says.

They give us high fives.

"That's a relief." I said. "Now I don't look like a putty anymore."

"I ditto that." Kimberly says

"Iguana!" I hear Skull shouting.

That was weird. Are they afraid of iguanas now?

"What are Bulk and Skull doing with Ms. Applebee's iguana?" Billy asks.

"I think…they're letting it go." Kimberly says.

Then there was panic. Students get up from their seats as they run out of the room.

"Bulk, Skull…put the iguana away boys." Ms. Applebee says to them.

"Now we'll never know if the power rangers were in here or not." Skull says as they walk up to the front of the room.

 _They have no idea._ I thought as my friends and I start laughing.


	69. Bloom of Doom

Author's Note: Here is one of my favorite episodes. Who else likes this one?

I was behind the counter at Ernie's while mostly everyone else were getting people to join their clubs. Kimberly was starting a gardening club…Billy was starting up a science club. Zack was starting a Hip Hop Keido club and Trini a Volleyball club.

I just wiped the counter off.

"Hey."

I see Paul standing next to me.

"Hey Paul." I say to him.

"So how do I look?" Paul asks.

He had an apron on.

"Why are you wearing an apron?" I ask him.

"I'm not supposed to?" Paul asks.

I shake my head no.

"Oh…" Paul says as he suddenly takes it off and puts it to the side. "Quite a turnout huh?"

He looks around as he sees people lining up for the clubs.

"Yeah." I answered. "I guess people want to join school clubs."

"Are you in one?" Paul asks.

"Softball." I answered. "But I'm planning on giving that up…there's just too much stuff going on in my life right now."

"Like what?" Paul asks.

"Working and school." I answered.

"And boyfriend?" Paul asks.

"Yes, and Jason." I said. "So my time is pretty consumed right now."

"Where is your boy toy anyway?" Paul asks.

"Boy toy?" I ask him as I give him a look.

"How did the two of you get together?" Paul asks. "Enlighten me."

"How do you have your voice?" I ask him. "Enlighten me."

"Ok, that was clever word play." Paul says. "But that's a story for another time…as you can see I gotta work."

He walks away from me and starts taking orders from a nearby table.

Then Kimberly comes over and sits down in front of me. She had this sad look on her face.

"Hey Kimberly, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"No one wants to sign up for my club." She answers.

"Oh." I said. "I'm pretty sure it could be a mix up…your club is great."

"You think so?" Kimberly asks.

"I know so." I said. "I'm pretty sure people are on their way to sign up right now."

She looks over at her table.

No one was around.

She sighs again.

"Well it was worth a shot." Kimberly says.

"Here you go Kim." Ernie says as he puts a pink cup in front of her. "Passion fruit and pineapple…for energy to plant your garden."

"I don't think I'm going to get much planted, Ernie." Kimberly says a little sadly.

"Don't put yourself down Kim." I say to her. "I'm positive someone will show up to sign up for your club."

"Yeah, listen to Molly here." Ernie says.

"But it seems to me that the most happening club is Trini's." Kimberly says.

"We got a couple of more smoothies to make here Ernie." Paul says as he comes over. "Want me to start making them?"

"Sure thing kid." Ernie answers.

"Well, I better get back anyway." Kimberly says. "Maybe Molly's right and maybe somebody will sign up."

"Good luck Kim." Ernie says.

"Yeah…good luck.." I say to her.

"Thanks Molly." Kimberly says. "Thanks Ernie."

"I'll see what's going on with Paul." Ernie says. "You stay here and keep taking orders."

"Sure thing uncle Ernie." I said.

I walk over to Trini instead to say hi.

"Wow…you sure seem busy." I say to her.

"I know." Trini answers. "I guess a lot of people like playing Volleyball…isn't this great?"

"It sure is." I said.

"I better check the list to see how many people signed up." Trini says.

"Want any help?" I asked.

"No thanks." Trini answers. "I think I can manage."

"Alright." I said.

"Nice going Trini." I hear Kimberly saying all of a sudden as she comes over to us. "Thanks for hogging all the kids for your club."

I soon see Zack and Billy coming over.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Kimberly." Trini says.

"Yeah Kim, lighten up." Zack says. "Don't take it personally."

"Hey, I will help you get some members after our first practice, okay?" Trini asks her.

"You know what? I don't need your help." Kimberly answers quite angrily. "Because I think I can do it better myself anyway alright…so just buzz off."

She walks off angrily.

"What's gotten into her?" Trini asks.

"I don't know." Zack says.

"I'll go find out." I said.

I follow Kimberly to where Bulk and Skull were and I see Jason and Tommy behind them.

Jason smiles at me and I smile back.

"Alright, so you slimeballs actually have members in your club?" Kimberly asks them.

"Yeah." Bulk answers. "Lots of them too."

"Of course, we had to bribe them with free food." Skull says. "But what the heck, want to join?"

"Not in this lifetime." Kimberly answers.

"Too bad." Bulk says. "Cause our first gig is to find the true identities of the power rangers."

Uh Oh. This is bad.

"Yeah, we heard them talking and now all we have to do is find the voices that match what we heard." Skull says.

Skull holds out a microphone towards Kimberly.

"Cool, huh?" Skull asks.

"Get a life, dimwit!" Kimberly says angrily to him as she hits him.

"She's definitely not a power ranger." Skull says as she walks away.

"She had a fight with Trini or something." Bulk says.

"Hey Tommy, maybe these will cheer her up." Ernie says as he hands her a red flower.

"What's going on with Kimberly?" Jason asks me.

"I don't know." I answered. "She's been acting odd recently…she exchanged some words with Trini that were not pleasant."

We follow Tommy to where Kimberly was.

"Sorry you got in a fight with Trini, Kimberly." Tommy says as he hands her a flower that Ernie just gave to him. "Here, maybe these will help you get over it."

Kimberly gives him a look.

"It's hard getting in a hassle with your best friend." Jason says.

"You know what, I hate flowers…and Trini is not my best friend, okay?" She asks angrily.

"Kimberly…are you feeling alright?" I ask her.

"Get away from me, you freak." Kimberly says angrily. "You don't even belong with us."

"What?" I asked.

"Kimberly." Jason says. "Take it back…now."

I start tearing up and then I run out of the Youth center.

"Molly, wait up!"

I could hear Jason's voice shouting for me to stop.

He quickly catches up to me and stops me by putting his hands on my shoulder and turns me around.

"Look, I'm sure Kimberly didn't mean what she called you." Jason says.

I don't say anything…just look down.

"Molly, come on." Jason says.

"I thought she was my friend." I said.

"She is your friend." Jason says.

"She just called me a freak." I said. "And also said I don't belong with you like I wasn't meant to be friends with all of you."

"I'm sure there has to be something wrong with Kimberly." Jason says. "Maybe…

"Do you think…" I begin to say. "Nah…"

I'm sure Kimberly didn't mean to call me that.

"So do you forgive her?" Jason asks me.

I slowly nod my head.

"That's my girl." Jason says as he pulls me to him and kisses me on the lips.

He releases me a few seconds later.

"So what do you say, we do more of that?" Jason asks me.

I giggle.

"Come on." Jason says.

We end up outside in the back of the Youth Center and begin making out.

Someone clears their throat and we jump apart. We see Tommy.

"Dude, I'm busy here…" Jason says.

"Sorry man." Tommy says. "You two want to come with me to see if we can find Trini at the park and find out what's bugging Kimberly or do you want to keep sucking each other's faces off?"

Jason looks at me and I nod my head.

"Yeah sure." I said. "I'm in."

The 3 of us make our way to the park to find Trini giving her Volleyball practice. I see Trini putting away the Volleyballs so I rush over to her and begin to help.

"Oh hey Molly." Trini says.

"Hey Trini." I say to her.

"Hey Trini." Jason says as he and Tommy come closer to us.

"Hey guys." Trini says as she looks at them.

"What's going on between you and Kimberly?" Jason asks.

Trini sighs.

"I don't know." Trini answers. 'She got really upset because my club had a big turnout."

"That's weird." Tommy says. "You guys are best friends…she should have been happy for you."

"Normally, she would be." Trini says. "It's not like her to be so jealous."

"Well maybe we should go back to the Youth Center and talk this out." Tommy says.

I see Bulk and Skull walk by with 2 other guys. They stop by us.

"Nah, it'll be a waste to check theses geekoids out." Bulk says.

"These dogs don't have what it takes to be a power ranger." Skull says as he laughs.

"Oh really?" I ask him.

"Yeah!" Skull shouts.

"But to be scientific, we should check everybody out." Bulk says.

"Give me a break Skull." Jason says as he chuckles.

Skull takes out these microphones.

'Yeah, cool it." Tommy says.

Bulk somehow ends up on the floor and I start laughing with the others.

I suddenly thought of something. Maybe people were mixed up and couldn't find where Kimberly's club was. I remember Mr. Caplan saying it out loud earlier today.

"I have an idea." I say to Tommy, Jason and Trini.

I see Jason and Tommy looking at each other.

"What's your idea?" Jason asks.

"I'll tell you later." I say to him. I kiss him on the cheek.

I run away from them and head to the auditorium of Angel Grove High.

I see a bunch of girls that were carrying plants and I walk over to them. They all look at me.

"Hey, are you guys here for Kimberly Hart's gardening club?" I ask them.

"Yes." One girl answers. "But we can't seem to find her here."

"That's because you are in the wrong place." I say to her.

"Where is she?" Another girl asks.

"She's at the Youth Center." I said as I looked at the girls. "That's where her table is…so if you would kindly go there please and sign up if you are interested…it would greatly be appreciated."

"And your name is?" Another girl asks.

"Molly Walsh." I answered.

"Thank you Molly Walsh." She says. "We'll head over there right now."

I smile at them as we leave the auditorium and I lead them to the Youth Center.

"She's not here." A girl says as we stop by her table.

"If you could just wait for her, I'm sure she'll show up." I said.

"Ok, well we'll wait over there then." A girl says.

"She should be here soon." I said.

Someone taps me on the shoulder and I turn around. It was Zack and Billy. Zack motions for me to follow them.

"Um…be right back." I say to them. "Just stay here."

I follow Zack and Billy to an empty hallway.

"There's trouble." Zack says.

"Of course there is." I said.

"Yeah, we're here." Billy says as we stop walking.

"You must join the others at the city side of the park immediately." Alpha says through the communicator.

"We're on it, Alpha." Zack says. "It's morphin' time!"

"Mastadon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

The three of us arrive to the location of the Bloom of Doom monster.

"I'm surprised to see you all together." She says to us.

"Yeah, well we're a team." Tommy says. "And together we're going to destroy you."

"Yeah." I say with the others.

"We'll see about that." The bloom of doom monster says.

Putties appear by her side.

"I have some friends, to, you know." She says.

"Yeah, ugly friends." I said.

I start fighting them as about three of them come over my way.

I hit the target of their Z's on their chest as they all disappear.

I rush over to the others. But the Bloom of Doom monster starts spitting out some flower petals around us and it stings. So we jumped away to the side.

"What is it?" Jason asks. "It burns."

"This stings….help!" I yelled to Trini and Kimberly.

The flowers weren't on them at all.

"It's incendiary pollen." Billy says. "I feel like I'm going to spontaneously combust."

I keep on writhing in pain because of these stupid flowers.

"It's like fire!" Zack shouts. "It's on my suit! Ugh! We got to stop it somehow!"

"How?" I ask out loud as I try getting the flowers off me.

"I can't fight it you guys." Tommy says. "The pollen's making me weaker."

"Hey, leave my friends alone flower brain or I'll make mulch out of you!" Trini yells.

"Wait Trini, I have just the thing to put the wraps on this weed." Kimberly says.

She takes this wrap out of her belt and then puts it around the monster. It electrifies her.

"Way to go, Kim." Trini says. "I'll finish her off."

Trini breaks the wrap and the monster goes free and the Bloom of Doom monster starts laughing.

The flowers get off us.

"Thank goodness." I said. "I'm free."

Trini was about to strike her but the Bloom of Doom monster disappears.

"What happened? Trini asks. "Where'd she go?"

"Trini, I almost had him." Kimberly says. "You spoiled everything."

Kimberly starts fighting with the Bloom of Doom monster by herself.

We all regroup.

"Kimberly!" Tommy shouts.

She suddenly disappears.

"We've got to smash that Bloom Doom!" Triini says.

"How do we fight something we can't find?" Zack asks.

"We have to save Kimberly." I said.

"I don't know." Jason says. "Let's get back to the command center."

We teleport to the command center.

"Zordon, what has Zedd done with Kimberly?" Jason asks.

"Zedd has cast an evil spell and poisoned her with jealousy." Zordon explains.

"That would explain her behavior recently." I say out loud.

"He is trying to pit you against each other, rangers." Zordon says.

"So that's it." Trini says. "Zordon, we can't let him do that…we've got to help her.'

"He has her trapped in an interdimensional warp." Zordon says. "It's nearly impossible to penetrate."

"We can't just leave her there." Tommy says.

"Alpha, is working on a solution power rangers." Zordon says.

"The phantom ranger." Jason says out loud. "You think he can help us out? I mean, he's helped us out with Molly before."

"I am trying to make contact with him rangers." Alpha says. "He's just not responding."

We were thinking of a plan to get Kimberly out of there.

"Let me see those calculations, Alpha." Billy says to him as he walks over to him by the computer console. "I have an idea."

He looks over the paper.

"Just as I thought." Billy says.

"You found something?" I ask him.

He pushes a few buttons.

"Even though Kimberly is in another dimension, she's still reachable." Billy states.

"Can you locate her?" Trini asks.

"Yeah." Billy answers. "If you throw your daggers at a 90 degree trajectory course, you'll be able to penetrate the dimension and also break the spell of jealousy."

"Billy is correct." Zordon says. "It is possible…but you must hurry, Trini…if she stays in the dimension warp for too long, Kimberly will be lost forever."

"Good luck, Trini." Tommy says.

"I believe in you Trini." I say to her.

"I'm morphing back into action." Trini says.

We arrived back at Trini and Kimberly's location as soon as Kimberly had gotten free.

"Way to go Kim!" We all say to her.

"Maybe you power punks need more pollen." The Bloom of Doom monster says.

"Let's not give her a chance." Kimberly says. "Power blaster, guys!"

"Right." I say with the others.

"Power axe!"

"Power bow!"

"Power daggers!"

"Power lance!"

"Power blade!"

"Power sword!"

"Fire!"

We shoot down the Bloom of Doom monster with our power blaster and she gets destroyed.

"Alright, we did it!" Kimberly says.

"Yes!" We cheered.

Back at the Youth Center…

I was wiping down the counter to make sure it was clean.

People just put their cups on the table and some were sticky. So gross.

"Well, it sure is a fine day of work, isn't it?" Paul asks.

"We work everyday." I say to him.

"Oh yeah…that's right." Paul says. "I see your boy toy right over there."

"Stop calling him my boy toy." I say to him.

"But he is." Paul says.

I hit him on his shoulder.

"What was that for?" Paul asks.

"You're going to clean this." I say to him.

"No way." Paul says.

I then walk away to where my friends were.

"It's going to take a lot for Zedd to break up this group." I hear Tommy say.

"Hey Molly, I want to apologize for whatever I said earlier." Kimberly says. "Do you forgive me?"

I feel eyes on me. Everyone was looking at me.

"I don't hold grudges unless you're my older brother in disguise." I say to her. "You're forgiven."

"And I know that it was you that told the girls of my location…so thanks." Kimberly says. "I owe you."

"There's no need." I say to her.

"Listen up!" Bulk shouts as he and Skull come inside the Youth Center. "We will now expose the power rangers' true identities! Turn it on Skull!"

"You mean you think you found out who they are?" Zack asks them nervously.

"We'll just play this tape and see if we recognize the voices." Bulk says.

I look over at Jason.

Was this their proof?

"Roll it Skull." Bulk says.

Their tape was dirty and gross.

"No way!" Skull shouted as he takes out the dirty cassette tape. "Faulty tape."

He takes out the cassette tape from the recorder.

"Can't you do anything right?" Bulk asks as the crowd around us leaves. "Okay, so it was a dead end this time, but let me tell you—next time, we will catch them in action."

"Yeah, in the bizarro world." I say to them.

"Indiana Bulk and Army Scout Skull will never give up till they find the truth." Bulk says as he hits Skull on his side.

"Good luck Bulk." Trini says to them as they leave.

"Looks like they're going to need all the help they can get." Jason says as we start laughing at them.

"Back to work missy." Paul says as he gets next to me.

"Shut up." I say to him as I shove him. "Jason tell him to stop bugging me."

"Stop bugging her." Jason says to Paul.

"Why are you always on her side man?" Paul asks. "I thought we were bros, mi amigo."

"Because…"Jason begins to say.

"On second thought, don't finish that." Paul says. "Ernie needs our help, so let's go."

"You know you should mind your own business." I say to him.

"Your business is my business." Paul says.

"Oh shut up Paul." I said.

"Shut up Paul!" Paul mocks me in a girly voice.

My friends start laughing at our banter as Paul drags me away to go back to work.


	70. The Green Dream

Author's Note: So I am changing this story to rated M...because it is going to cover more mature topics and some smut action will be taking place soon. Sorry kiddies. Though you can still read on if you want to. But yes...this story's rating will change. So here is The Green Dream.

Warning: Some intimate action between Jason/Molly down below.

I was currently laying down on my stomach on Jason's bed reading my History book. I had a test the next day so I had to study but I wanted to see Jason…He offered to help me study. I wasn't stupid though. He wants to spend time with me as I also do with him. His door was closed.

He was also beside me reading until he starts slowly touching my thigh. I felt this feeling inside of me whenever he touched me like that…a lovey dovey feeling. I look at him as he gives me a grin.

"What?" Jason asks me.

"You know what." I answer him. "I'm trying to study here."

I look back down at my book and re read the paragraph I read. And there he goes with the touching again. I slowly look at him and give him a smile.

"Is that an invitation?" I ask him.

"An I want to make out invitation." Jason answers. "Absolutely."

"But I have this-" I didn't get to finish my sentence.

Jason leans in and cuts me off with his lips over mine and we begin kissing each other passionately. It soon turns out into a full on make out session. He pushes the books off the bed and then gets on top of me as he lays me down. His kisses were fierce. I touch the hem of his shirt and he looks down at me as we stop.

"You want me to take it off?" He asks. "I'm getting hot all of a sudden."

I think about it and nod my head. Of course I want to see him shirtless.

He takes off his shirt and throws it on to the floor and we resume making out. I was hugging him very closely to me…then we break off the kiss. He smiles at me as he puts his forehead on mine and we catch our breaths.

"Well it's my turn." I say to him.

"My turn? Jason asks confused.

I push him off me slowly and then I push him down. He chuckles softly. Then I straddle him. I lower my face down to his and we start making out again. I stop and look down at him. And we start laughing.

"Jason, I'm going to the—"

The door to his room opens and his mom was standing there. She looks at the two of us.

Oh no.

"Mom, hi!" Jason shouts as he sits up.

"Whoa!" I yell as I was suddenly pushed to the floor.

I was now on the floor. I look up angrily at him but he was looking at his mother.

"Jason Lee Scott." Mrs. Scott says sternly to him. "What were you and Molly doing just now?"

"We were studying for uh…History." Jason lies.

"Your shirt is off." Mrs. Scott says to him. "And I see it right over there…I just saw Molly on top of you."

"We were exercising." Jason lies.

"Another lie." Mrs. Scott says. "You know what, you two downstairs, right now."

"But mom…we were just.." Jason begins to say.

"Now!" She shouts at him.

She leaves the door open and then leaves to go downstairs.

"I'll be waiting downstairs!" I hear her shouting.

I look over at Jason and he looks at me.

"We're in trouble." I say to him.

"Don't worry about it." Jason says. "Mom is reasonable."

"Oh is she, she looked mad." I said.

"She loves you." Jason says. "You won't get in trouble."

"But you will." I say to him as he puts on his shirt.

"I'm waiting!" We hear her shouting from downstairs.

I sigh.

"Come on." Jason says as he takes his hand out for me to take. "Better get this over with…I just hope she doesn't embarrass me."

"I think we just past embarrassment." I say to him as he looks at m.

We both go down the stairs and into the kitchen and sit on the chairs where the island was.

I look down. I was ashamed. Ashamed and Embarrassed.

"Now explain to me Jason, what the two of you were you doing?" Mrs. Scott asks him.

"We were just making out mom, that's all." Jason answers. "We weren't doing anything."

"Do you two know what making out leads to?" Mrs. Scott asks us.

"Um…"I begin to say.

Jason stays quiet.

"Sex." Mrs. Scott answers. "And you two are not ready."

"How do you know if we're not ready mom?" Jason asks. "Maybe we could be."

"Jason…sex is not a game." Mrs. Scott says to him. "You can get Molly pregnant."

My face was getting hot.

"But mom we can be careful, I mean there is protection out there to prevent pregnancy." Jason says.

"Protection isn't fully guaranteed and You can catch an STD." Mrs. Scott says.

"Mom, I don't have an STD." Jason says. "I'm sure of that…Mom, don't you trust me? Don't you trust us?"

"I'm not so sure." Mom says. "Don't you two know where babies come from?"

Of course we did but we stay silent.

"You see, when a man loves a woman….and they both have very heavy feelings for each other…

"This is the most embarrassing day of my life." Jason interrupts out loud. "Mom, I love Molly."

"You two are just too young for sex, your still in high school for goodness sakes." Mrs. Scott says to us as she shakes her head. "My baby is growing up."

"Can we get off this topic please?" Jason asks. "I think you're scarring Molly for life."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Scott." I say to her. "We both are."

"You two are studying here from now on." Mrs. Scott says.

"Oh come on mom." Jason says. "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair Jason." Mrs. Scott. "I mean, was it fair when Bambi's mother died?"

Jason and I looked at each other confused.

"Huh?" Jason asks.

"You loved Bambi, remember hun? " Mrs. Scott asks. "We would rent it at Blockbuster and he always cried when Bambi's mother gets shot and…

"OK…look mom, it's time for me to take Molly home now." Jason says as he looks at his watch.

"Oh, you're not off the hook." Mrs. Scott says to him. "I'm grounding you for 2 weekends."

Jason sighs.

"Come on Molly." Jason says as he takes my hand and leads me to the front of his house.

"My stuff is in your room." I say to him.

"Let me go and get them for you." Jason says as he looks at me and then goes back inside to get my stuff.

I looked up and sighed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

The next day at school…I see Trini and I wave to her.

"Hey Trini." I say to her.

"Hey Molly." Trini says as she greets me. "So, is what Jason said true? That his mom caught the two of you making out on his bed?"

"Aw man." I said. "He told…I'm going to kill him."

"So it is true." Trini says as she starts laughing.

I give her a look and she stops.

"It's not funny." I say to her.

"It is." Trini says.

"It was so embarrassing." I said. "She catches us and gives us the talk."

"The talk?" Trini asks.

"You know." I say to her. "Please don't make me say it."

"Oh boy." Trini says.

"Who else has he told?" I ask her.

"Just your trusting and loyal friends." Trini answers.

"So now all of you know?" I ask her as I roll up my sleeves. "I'm going to kill him and bury him in my backyard."

"Morbid much." Trini says.

I then see Jason come by with everyone else.

"Hey girls, what's shaking?" Zack asks us as they stop by us.

I give Jason an angry look.

"Um, Molly is giving you the angry look bro." Tommy says. "What'd you do?"

"Jason, I would start running if I were you." Trini says to him.

Jason then turns around and then starts running away from us.

" And 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" I count very fast before I start going after him.

He runs very fast. I couldn't catch up to him but I eventually do as he catches me from the corner around a hall.

"I'm sorry for whatever it is I did." Jason says. "What did I do?"

"You told them what happened yesterday." I say to him. "That was embarrassing."

"I'm sorry." Jason says. "You know I tell them everything baby."

I cross my arms.

"What's the problem?" Jason asks. "Are you mad at me?"

I sighed.

"No." I reply.

"So what is it?" Jason asks as he looks at me.

"We never get to be alone." I say.

"I know." Jason says. "I agree with you right there on that one."

"So what are we going to do about that?" I ask him.

"Well seeing as how I'm grounded for the next two weekends…I'll think of something." Jason answers. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"What do you think I mean?" I ask him.

"That you're ready for you know…" Jason answers.

I think he was talking about sex.

"Sex." I say. "Are you afraid to say that word now?"

"So?" Jason asks me as he rubs my arms.

I think about it. It would be nice. And Jason will be my first. I've always wanted him to be my first and now it was finally happening. Well, not here in the school hallway.

I nod my head.

"Yes." I answer. "I always wanted you to be my first."

"Really?" Jason asks.

I nod my head.

"Do you know how much I love you right now?" Jason asks me.

He leans in and plants a big one on me.

Then we break apart.

"So do you have to work today?" Jason asks me.

"No." I answer. "Day off."

"Well we are going to the Youth Center." Jason says. "I'm going to work out with Zack."

I kiss Jason's cheek.

"What was that for?" Jason asks.

"Bambi's mother?" I ask him. "Really?"

I see Jason's face get red.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" Jason asks. "Don't tell me you didn't cry at that scene…because I won't believe you."

"Shhhh.." I say to him.

"We're so perfect for each other." Jason says.

"Come on…let's get to the Youth Center." Jason says.

We both go to the Youth Center and I sit in the table where Trini while Jason was sparring with Zack.

Thank goodness…they didn't mention the Jason incident. But they were giving me looks.

"And it's capable of scrambling electronic signals up to 20 feet away." Billy says as he was explaining the blue device he had in his hands. "Now, if I could just build a bigger one, it could help us against Lord Zedd."

"Wow." Trini says. "That's terrific."

"You think it can?" I ask him.

"I have faith in my device." Billy answers. "I think so."

I then see Kimberly arrive with Tommy.

"Hey guys." Tommy says.

"Hey." We respond.

"What's up?" Billy asks.

"Homework." Tommy answers as Kimberly sits down beside me. "I have to write a 500 word essay on a subject that interests me."

"Hmmmm..what are you gonna write about?" Billy asks.

"Mythology." Tommy answers.

"Are you sure we're gonna find the power ranger's secret I.D. with that thing?" I hear Skull ask out loud as he and Bulk come inside the Youth Center with this device similar to Billy's.

"Here comes trouble." Trini says.

"They're still on with that?" I ask as I look at them.

"Of course we are, you dolt." Bulk answers. "I got it at the spy shop, man…you know it measures high energy levels like, like a radar detector…the power rangers gotta be loaded with energy and this thing is gonna help us find them."

Their device beeps and stops spinning. They both gasp.

"Bulky, it's beeping like crazy." Skull says.

I looked at Billy terrified.

"The power rangers have gotta be around here." Skull says out loud.

Billy presses a button unto his device.

"Gather around everyone!" Bulk shouts. "We are about to find out who the power rangers really are!"

The beeping continues.

I look over at Tommy who catches my eye and then he looks back at them.

Oh please don't let them know.

The device leads them to Ernie.

"Ernie." They both say.

Ernie yells "Hi-yah!" And does this silly pose. Everyone laughs.

"I hope you guys didn't spend a lot of money on that thing." Jason says out loud.

"Guys, that was a close call." Kimberly says to us.

"Yeah, it was." I said.

"Now at least I know my scrambling device works." Billy says.

"Nice going Billy." Trini says. "Now they're really confused."

"As it should be." I add.

"Oh, I better run guys." Tommy says. "I gotta be at the library before it closes."

"Bye Tommy." I say to him.

He then leaves.

Jason and Zack come over to our table and they laugh.

"Bulk and Skull are idiots." I said. 'They'll never know."

"Anyone want to play Volleyball?" Trini asks.

"Oh yeah." Zack says. "I'm in."

We all agreed and then stand up to leave the Youth Center.

"Ready to play?" Jason asks Zack as we were about to head out…Jason's communicator beeps.

We move to an empty hallway where no one could see us.

"We read you Zordon." Jason says.

"Lord Zedd has created a new powerful monster called Robogoat." Zordon says. "Prepare to teleport to the command center for a briefing."

"What's up guys?" Tommy asks as he soon joins us.

"Hey man, you're just in time." Zack says. "Zedd's at it again."

"We're teleporting." Jason says through his communicator.

We teleport to the command center.

"Guys, look." Trini says as she looks at the viewing globe. I turn around with the others.

The monster was growling…probably waiting for us.

"What is that thing?" Kimberly asks.

"Looks gross." I said.

"His name is Robogoat, and he draws his various strengths from mystical and mechanical sources." Zordon explains. "You must stop him before he reaches Angel Grove."

I see Tommy stepping up.

"Count me in." He says.

"No way, Tommy…you have to conserve your powers." Kimberly says.

"We may need to rely on you for a bigger battle later on." Jason says.

"Yeah." Kimberly says.

"Wait a minute." Tommy says. "What if we summon the sword of power? Maybe that will give me an extra boost of power to sustain me through the fight."

"It just might work." Billy says.

"It's worth a try, rangers." Zordon says.

We put our hands together and yell "The sword of power!"

Our hands glowed in our colors and the sword appears in Tommy's hands. And he starts laughing evilly. I jump back and gasped.

"Hey man." Zack says.

"You fools." Tommy says.

"Tommy?" Kimberly asks confused.

"Oh no, it's happening again." I said.

Jason takes my hand in his protectively.

"Your hours are numbered power rangers." Tommy says. as he looks at each of us including me. His eyes were glowing red.

He laughs again evilly and points the sword to each of us. Then he disappears.

"I don't believe it, I don't believe." Zack says.

"It's happening again." Trini says.

"Why are they always going after Tommy?" I asked.

After some talk...we decided to find out where Tommy was. Maybe he'd have answers onto what just happend himself. Alpha was currently trying to find him.

"Alpha, do you have a lock on Tommy yet?" Zordon asks.

"Yes." Alpha answers as we stand behind him. "I found him out by the mountains."

We take a look at the viewing globe again.

"Tommy's out of Lord Zedd's trance but his powers are weakening." Zordon explains.

"I knew he wouldn't turn on us." I said.

"He needs your help rangers." Zordon says.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouts.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

We arrived at Robogoat's location.

"Welcome rangers!" He says to us as we see him.

We stop running.

"Robogoat!" Jason shouts. "He's got the sword!"

He had the sword of power.

"Ready for your destruction?" Robogoat asks us. "You rangers are finished…let the games begin!"

"Rangers, look out!" Jason yells.

He blasts us with the sword of power.

I end up on the floor with the other rangers.

"Oh man, what a punch!" Jason shouts.

We get back up.

"All right rangers, attack positions." Jason orders.

"Why don't we do this one at a time?" Robogoat asks us. "You first red ranger…and the rest of you can wait down below."

The floor below me starts shaking.

"What's happening?" I asked.

I loose my footing and end up falling with the other rangers.

Everything went dark.

Then suddenly I was flying out of the darkness and into the light. I was outside again with the other rangers.

But how?

"Finally, I guess Jason got us out of those energy bubbles." Trini says.

"Power rangers, regroup!" Jason orders as he comes running to us. "We've got to ram this goat and find Tommy."

Robogoat grows seconds later.

"Oh no." I said. "Look."

Robogoat laughs at us.

"Go!" Jason shouts. "Okay, rangers, we need Thunder Megazord Power!"

"Now!" We shouted together.

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!" Zack shouts.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!" Kimberly shouts next.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!" Billy shouts.

"Saber-toothed Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!" Trini shouts next.

"Plesiosaurus Phoenix Thunderzord power!" I shout.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!" Jason shouts.

Our zords were getting ready to form to the Mega Thunderzord.

"ThunderMegazord battle ready!" I shout with the others.

"You're still no match for robogoat!" Robogoat yells.

"Megazord, battle sequence!" Jason shouts.

"Power up!" The rest of us shouted.

"All right rangers, let's get him." Jason says as we walk towards the Robogoat.

"Thunder power now!" We shouted.

We punch the Robogoat and it loses it's balance.

"Thunder saber now!" We shouted next.

We take out our Thunder saber.

"You fools, that's still no match for the rod of destruction." Robogoat says.

"Battle Action!" We shouted.

We break apart the thing that Robogoat had in his hands.

"Oh no." Robotgoat says. "Look what you've done…well, maybe you'd get a charge out of this."

Robogoat blasts at us.

"Goodbye, ranger." Robogoat says.

He blasts at us again and our zord stumbles.

"Zordon, do you have a lock on Tommy?" Jason asks as a bunch of electricity bits fly around us. "We need him now!"

I hear Tommy's flute go off but where was the Dragonzord?

Our zord was going down.

"Aaaaah!" Jason shouts. "Pull it together guys, stabilize the servos!"

We do as we are told.

"We're going down!" I shouted.

Our zord goes down.

We were struggling. We needed Tommy.

"You're finished!" Robogoat yells at us.

"Directional systems sluggish but not down…Billy, check it out." Jason orders.

"Systems are a go." Billy says.

"All systems fully on-line." Jason says. "Way to go, guys! Now, let's show him what we're made of!"

"Yes." Kimberly says.

"You got it." I said.

We take out our Thunder saber again and prepare to slash this goat down.

"Uh-oh." Robogoat says. "You don't scare me."

We finally slash down Robogoat with the saber.

Next day at school…I stood by Jason as Kimberly and Tommy sat on the steps.

"So how did your essay come out?" Kimberly asks Tommy.

"Pretty good." Tommy answers.

"Yeah?" Kimberly asks.

"Although, just between us, I'm a little burnt out on short stories." Tommy says.

I laugh a little at that.

"No doubt." Jason says.

"I'm at the end guys." Tommy says suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Tommy, don't say that." Kimberly says.

"My powers are almost gone." Tommy says. "It's what my dreams have been telling me…it's what I've been feeling inside."

"Man, you've been through it before." Jason says. "And you came back strong."

"Yeah, listen to Jason." I said. 'Maybe your powers can grow stronger."

"Not this time." Tommy says a little sadly. "It's different…this time is for good."

He sighs.

"Lord Zedd's had it in for me ever since the beginning." Tommy says. "And he's closing in."

I looked at him a little sadly before looking at Jason. He was also sad that Tommy was thinking like that.

Maybe Tommy will stick around for a long time. But now…who knows if that's even a possibility? We'll just have to hope for the best.


	71. The Power Stealer

Author's Note: Ok...so I may or may not stop writing this story on here. I'll be finishing this off on Wattpad. I'm splitting this up into 4 books over there...so it's going to be a 4 series set. If you want to finish reading this...get and download the Wattpad app and find this book where I also have it uploaded. Apparently fanfiction only allows up to 50 chapters to be uploaded through the document manager...so I have had to remove my old chapters on my document manager. But with Wattpad I can write however much I want. So head on over there and follow me and add this story to your reading lists. And now here is The Power Stealer.

I was currently with Jason, Kimberly and Tommy at the park. We were cleaning it up. There was so much trash all over the place.

There was a camera going around filming all of us.

"I wonder if the other guys are having this much fun." Jason says.

"This is fun." I said. "Cleaning up trash."

"Hey Diggy, can you give me a hand with this trash can?" I hear Kimberly shout.

After that, Diggy gets behind the camera and I stood next to Kimberly as Diggy asks out loud.

"So Tommy, what's going to be the biggest reward for you when this is over?" Diggy asks.

"Well, uh, I'm just really happy to be here today." Tommy answers. "To help out the community."

I hear a few screams and I see that the putties have arrived.

"Putties." Kimberly says.

"Putties!" I hear Bulk and Skull shout as they hide behind a tree.

"Get the others out of here." Jason says to Diggy. "We'll cover you."

"Right." Diggy says as he runs away with the crowd that was rushing out of the park.

"All right guys, let's nail these creeps." I said.

"Let's do it." Jason says.

We start fighting the putties that arrived.

This monster shows up soon enough.

"It's a trap!" Tommy shouts.

"Time's up green ranger." The monster says. "You can't escape!"

"Jason, Molly…Tommy's in trouble." Kimberly says to us as I kicked a putty around me down.

"Oh man, Tommy." Jason says. "It's morphin' time!"

We get ready to morph.

"Dragonzord!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"All right." Jason says.

"Let's do it." Kimberly says.

"We have to get to Tommy." I said.

I began fighting more putties.

I do a few backflips and punched a putty on its chest. And he falls down and breaks apart.

"Oh no, the monster's got Tommy." Jason says as I get next to him and Kimberly.

Tommy was in trouble.

"Tommy, hold on!" Kimberly says to him.

The monster had caught Tommy in some kind of red jar and he laughs at us.

"I'll be back for the rest of you sooner than you think." The monster says.

"Oh no." I said. "Stop!"

But it was too late…he disappears with the putties.

"Where'd they go?" Kimberly asks.

"Zordon, Lord Zedd's got Tommy." Jason says through his communicator. "Contact the others…we're on our way there now."

The three of us teleport out of the park.

We arrived at the command center.

"Zordon, we've got to do something to get Tommy back." Kimberly says.

"Yeah, I'm worried too." I said.

"Alpha, access all the available data on the monster." Zordon says. "See if you can come up with any solutions."

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha says.

Alpha begins searching for the data.

The paper prints out of the printer and Billy takes a look at it.

"I've discovered that the monster is a combination of an elephant and an octopus." Billy says.

"Man, that means it must be incredibly strong." Zack says.

"Guys, it's going to take a lot to beat this one." Jason says.

"What makes you so sure about that?" I ask him.

"You heard Zack." Jason says. "It's incredibly strong."

"Billy, have you been able to locate Tommy?" Trini asks.

"Negative." Billy answers.

The alarm starts making noise.

"Power Rangers, the Octophantom has just landed in West Union Park." Zordon says.

"Does he have Tommy with him?" Kimberly asks as I see the viewing globe.

"I'm afraid not Kimberly." Zordon answers.

"That park's so far away from everything." Billy says.

"Why would he be there?" I asked.

"I believe Lord Zedd's monster has been sent to vandalize the park in an attempt to lure you rangers out into the open." Zordon explains.

"Oh no. He's ruining The Pacific Heritage Monuments." Trini says.

"We've got to stop him." I said.

"Use caution, power rangers." Zordon says. "His purpose is to capture you just as he did Tommy."

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouted.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Hi-yah!" We all shout as we punched the monster as soon as we arrived.

"Hello…power dweebs." The Octophantom says.

"Where's Tommy?" Jason shouts.

"Right where you five are going!" The Octophantom answers.

"Oh yeah." I said. "We'll see about that."

He then shoots at us but we move away from it.

He then shoots at us individually.

I gasp as something hits me on my chest making me fall down.

"Come on Jason, we can take this guy!" Zack says as we stood up again.

"Right." Jason says. "Let's go."

We charge forward and start fighting the Octophantom.

"Wait!" Billy shouts. "It's a trap!"

He knocks me down as he twists my arm and kicks me where my stomach is.

"That's going to bruise." I say to myself.

"You're no match for me!" The Octophantom yells. "Prepare to meet your fate!"

I see Billy behind him.

"Jason! Watch out!" Billy shouted.

"It's time to meet your friend, the green ranger!" The Octophantom says. "As oyu donate your powers to the ser…"

He stops and turns around and looks at himself in some kind of glass mirror.

"I've never really noticed what a handsome devil I am!" He says.

"Say what now?" I ask the others.

"Those lips, those eyes!" The Octophantom kept going on and on. "Not bad, if I do say so myself! Ok, back to business! Who wants to be the first, to join the green one in the jar?"

He shows us this jar he was carrying in his hands.

"None of us, creep!" Jason shouts as he stood up.

I stand up next to him.

"Then I'll just have to take all of you at once!" The Octophantom shouts.

"Look out!" Jason shouted as he moves away very fast.

But it was too late…I scream with the others as I along with Trini, Zack and Kimberly get trapped into the jar.

But we were outside now…it looked like we were at the quarry now…the creep had somehow tied us up with this chain. I was struggling to break free.

"Where are my friends?" Jason shouted. "I wanna see them now!"

"Oh how rude of me, there they are!" The Octophantom shouts at him. "HA!"

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Jason shouts at us.

"We're okay!." Trini answers.

"I'm not sure about Tommy." Zack says.

"I'm all right, just get this guy." Tommy says.

"Be careful Jason, please." I say to him.

"Hurry, Lord Zedd's trying to put us under a spell." Kimberly says.

"The power transfer's almost over!" The Octophantom shouts at Jason.

Jason sees me and I nod at him while trying to break free from this chain.

"You're all alone now!" The Octophantom shouts at him.

"I may be standing here alone, but my friends are still with me in spirit!" Jason shouts. "And now you're going down!"

The Octophantom kicks Jason down and they start fighting. He knocks Jason down again.

"The time has come for you to join your friends and surrender your power to Lord Zedd!" The Octophantom says.

"Jason." I said. "No."

"Now, hold very still!" The Octophantom says.

"NO!" I shouted. "Leave him alone! Please!"

"You're all going inside the jar!" The Octophantom says.

He begins to aim the jar at Jason.

"Billy, where are you?" Jason shouted.

The jar gets knocked out of The Octophantom's hands and he screams.

"Way to go Billy!" I yell at him as he arrives.

"Where'd he come from?" The Octophantom asks out loud.

"Jason!" Billy shouts. "Over here!"

I see Jason running over to Billy.

Jason starts fighting with The Octophantom with this blue shield Billy had given him.

I couldn't do much from up here.

Billy arrives and soon starts fighting the putties on his own around us.

"Here we go guys." Billy says as he frees us from the chains.

"Thanks Billy." I say to him as soon as he frees me.

"Tommy, you're too weak…you need to go back to the command center." Billy says to Tommy.

"I'll be alright." Tommy says.

He was very weak.

"You're no good to us this way." Billy says to him. "I'm sending you back."

Billy hits something on Tommy's power coin and teleports him out of the quarry.

"Jason! Everyone's free!" Billy shouts to him.

"Yeah, way to go, Billy!" Jason shouts at him.

Jason gets up from the ground and we regroup again.

"We're with you Jase." Billy says to him.

"You okay?" Billy asks him.

"Yeah…good work." Jason says to him.

"I've had it with you power brats!" The Octophantom shouts at us.

"Let's get this job done!" Jason says as we take out our weapons.

"Right!" We all say together.

The Octophantom catches something and it begins to grow.

"All right rangers, let's do it." Jason says. "We need thunderzord power…

"Now!" We all say together.

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!" Zack shouts.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!" Kimberly shouts next.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!" Billy shouts next.

"Saber-toothed Griffin Thunderzord power!" Trini shouts next.

"Plesiosaurus Phoenix Thunderzord power!" I shout next.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!" Jason shouts last.

Our zords show up and start transforming into the MegaThunderzord.

"MegaThunderzord, power up!" We all say together. "Thunderzord, battle ready!"

"OOOOhhhhh! I'm scared!" The Octophantom shouts. "Maybe I should run away!"

He starts laughing.

We punch the Octophantom.

"Hey, watch the trunk, power geeks!" The Octophantom shouts at us.

He punches us back and we stumble but keep steady.

We take out our saber and hit the Octophantom.

"I said watch the trunk!" The Octophantom shouts. "Since you won't play fair, I'm just going to have to finish you off now!"

He comes to us and punches us again.

We send a tornado at him with the saber then towards him and he falls down.

He gets up and he's feeling dizzy.

"Now's our chance." I say to Jason.

"You got it!" Jason says.

We finally slash the Octophantom down and it explodes and finally gets destroyed.

At the Youth Center…I was by Trini. Then everyone soon joins us.

"Hey, you guys…how's Tommy?" Zack asks.

"Well his powers are getting really weak." Kimberly says. "But I think he'll be ok."

"Check this out." Jason says as I see Bulk and Skull enter the Youth Center.

"Proof!" Skull shouts. "We've got the proof!"

He was holding up some kind of videotape.

"I better know what these guys are up to." Zack says.

We walk forward to them as they were about to put a tape inside the video player.

"Hey guys, what you got there?" Zack asks.

"Our ticket to fame." Skull says as he holds the video tape.

Bulk takes it away from him.

"Yeah, we are about to show the world who the power rangers really are." Bulk says.

"Where's the proof you have?" I ask them.

"Yeah, see this tape was in the news camera when the putty patrol attacked." Skull says.

I turn to Jason with a scared look on my face.

We were there…along with Kimberly.

Oh no. This can not be happening.

"Quiet, dweeb." Bulk says to him. "If I'm right, the power rangers showed up to clear the putties…and we've got the proof right here on tape."

Jason stops Bulk putting the tape in.

"Uh, maybe you don't want to watch that just yet, Bulk." Jason says to him.

"Why not?" Bulk asks.

"Well, because, it's not labeled yet." Zack says as he takes the tape away from Bulk.

"What's the big idea?" Bulk asks.

"Chill out." Jason says. "He's just putting a label on it."

I saw what the guys were doing. They were switching the tape.

"Yeah, I mean you wouldn't want to lose something so important." Kimberly says. "Right? No?"

"Here you go." Zack says. "All labeled and ready."

He hands the tape back to them.

"All right." Bulk says. "Let's make history."

They put the tape in and some song begins to play. I look at the TV. It was some type of cartoon.

"Hey! Where are the power rangers?" Bulk shouted.

"Hang on Bulk, I really like this part." Skull says to him.

I go back next to Jason.

"So Zack, how'd you do that?" Trini asks as we turn around.

"Well, like I always say…the hand is quicker than the eye." Zack says.

"Smart move." I say to him.

"Especially when you switch tapes with Billy." Jason says.

"What did you do with it?" Kimberly asks.

"It's right here under my shirt." Billy answers as he points to his shirt.

"I'll take it home later and run it through my tape eraser, eliminating the evidence." Billy says.

"I was going to be famous." I hear Bulk saying. "I was going to be rich."

"Bulky, could you please hold it down!" Skull shouts at him. "I'm trying to watch the show."

At around 6 in the evening…I was in my room laying down on my bed with my arms behind my head just looking up at the ceiling.

A knock sounded on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted as I still looked up.

I hear the door open and it was Jason who comes in.

"Hey babe." Jason says as he walks over to me and sits on my bed.

We kiss each other on the lips.

"Hey." I said as we stop.

He chuckles.

"That was a close call with Bulk." I said.

"I know." Jason says. "Good thing with Zack switching the tapes."

"Yeah…good thing." I said.

I lay back down again.

"What's going on Molly?" Jason asks. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered. "That monster hit me real hard in the stomach earlier...kind of hurts a little bit."

He lifts up my shirt and I see his hand heading for my stomach but I stop him.

"What are you doing?" I ask him as I hold onto his hand.

"I was just going to check your stomach for bruises." Jason says.

"Are you lying to me?" I ask him.

Jason shakes his head.

"You totally are." I say to him.

He lays down beside me.

"Your lips look so kissable right now." Jason says.

I smile at him as I feel my face heat up.

He inches his face towards me and then captures my lips in his and it soon turns into a heated make out session.

His hands were all over my body.

"You see, this is why I never come in here when Jason is here…I have just been scarred for life."

We break apart quickly and see Fred by the door.

"Every time." I say to Jason as he puts his forehead on mine.

"You two are always trying to swallow each other." Fred says.

"We were…" Jason begins to say as he picks his up.

"Oh save it." Fred says. "I just saw you two."

"What do you want?" I ask Fred.

"Well the pizza guy is here and I need the money to pay him." Fred says.

"Oh, right." I said. "I forgot we ordered pizza."

"Yeah, well hurry up…I need the money." Fred says.

"I got this." Jason says as he takes out a 20 from his wallet and holds it out.

"You don't have to Jason." I say to him.

"I want to." Jason says. "I'll give it to him if he doesn't tell anyone what he saw."

"How cruel." Fred says.

Jason and Fred stare each other down.

"The pizza is waiting to be eaten." I say to them.

"And I thank you." Fred says as he takes the 20 from Jason and skips out of my room.

"I just got swindled by an 11 year old." Jason says. "I feel cheap."

I kiss Jason's cheek.

"Come on." I say to him. "Let's go eat because I'm starving."

"Starving for me right?" Jason asks as I see him wiggle his eyebrows.

I laugh at his sillyness as I push him out of my room to go and eat.


	72. Author's Note part II

Author's Note: So I know a lot of you are now finding my story and favoriting it...I thank you and welcome you to it...but as of right now...I will indefinitely stop updating on here. I will be finishing this on Wattpad so go find my book there if you really want to continue reading it. As I've mentioned before that this is going to be a 4 series set and I will write it up to In Space. Molly's adventures will continue with the In Space team until she finds her brother and sister. So if you really want to finish reading this...go to Wattpad (they have an app) and find my book...follow me and I'll definitely finish it on there. So goodbye guys. You can contact me on Wattpad if you want. I will be there. Also working on another book (who loves boy meets world?) Same author if you find my book. It's me. No one is copying me. So see you there.


End file.
